Seeing through the Flames
by NAO-chan33
Summary: Selfishness comes in different colors. Arla's and Ai's is about the people around them. Kurapika's is revenge, Leorio's is ailments, Gon's is his father, and Killua's is his ties with his family. This is a story about how each overcome their selfishness and break free from who they once were. (Killua x OC1) (Kurapika x OC2) (OC-Driven) (WARNING inside) (COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: It's a bit fast in the beginning, but if you stick to it after 4 chapters, which is how long the Hunter Exam is in this fanfic, then you will not regret it - at least, in my opinion. Later on, this story will touch on some pretty heavy topics and will get really dark (BUT there will be no suicide, no rape, and no explicit sexual content). Romance will also be pretty slow, but will start to pick up in the middle of the series. Everyone's age has been bumped up to be around 2 years older than they are in the manga. This fanfic will follow events in both anime versions - the old and the new, and then will go AU (with the last arc) after Chimera Ants. And the order of the events in the story might change a little or the dates of the events might slightly differ from the manga or anime, depending on the flow and convenience of our story.**

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I wrote another HxH fanfic, the last one being "Game of Balance." This time, I wrote this HxH fanfic with my best friend ****(ArashiYuki13)****, so this was a collaboration with her. **

**We already finished writing and editing the entire fanfic beforehand. So in total, this fanfic is around 500 pages, roughly speaking, and we started it on June 12, 2019. **

**Now... To explain the meaning behind the title... I view flames as a symbol of selfishness, because flames can either keep you warm or injure you. This is also the case with selfishness, which can affect others negatively a lot or a little. So a few of the main things about this fanfic is all about seeing or navigating through the different types of selfishness and its respective outcomes! I hope that makes sense to everyone. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this!**

**If updating once or twice a week, we will be updating this fanfic every Thursday and/or Friday (PST). **

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- ****thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"_Anou…_" A young female, at the age of 15, stared at the terrorist hunter with a seemingly calm expression. "As long as I pass this Hunter Exam, I will…"

"Yes. At the very least, your talents will be put into great use and you can live a comfortable life… Well, whatever your definition of comfortable is." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Please understand that this is the most that I can do for you."

She gave him a wry smile, hiding any uncertainty and anxiety from the male. "I am grateful enough that you went this far for me."

An unexpectedly painful and guilty expression flickered on his face. "I have failed you and your family. This is the least I can do to make up for it."

She straightened her back and turned her heel to face the other direction. "It is no matter... After all, life moves on no matter what happens to me or anyone else. The only thing that matters is our choice to either learn from mistakes or to continue being in the vicious cycle once more." Her roughly cut black hair that barely went past her shoulders managed to hide her eyes from the terrorist hunter. She then looked up at the sky with her sharp amethyst purple eyes.

"M-" Before the terrorist hunter could continue his words, she immediately interjected in a clear-cut manner.

"Please call me, Arla…" Her facial expression never changed. He stiffened. It only served to remind him of the horrors she faced a few months ago.

"Ah, yes. Arla…" He gave a short awkward laugh. "Be careful at the exams. There are a lot of people with dark hearts who would be happy to corrupt or destroy you - the second you show weakness."

Her polite smile never wavered. "Lawrence. You always acted like a ruffian, but you truly have a good heart. Thank you for everything and I hope the next time our paths cross, you will feel relieved about who I am at that point in time and that you will finally have the peace that you deserve in your heart." She twirled around to face him and then curtsied to him properly for the last time, reminding her that this will be the final moment that reflected of her previous status.

As if responding to her feelings, he bowed to her in silence without giving her a reply. Once he saw the strong conviction in her eyes, he knew that she would be fine. Feeling a bit melancholy, he sighed and then turned around with a short wave. "Well, see you around then, Arla!"

"See you… Lawrence." And off she went - into the hidden area, to start the Hunter Exam.

* * *

"...Haha, so to welcome newbies like you to the Hunter Exam, I brought some orange juice with me!" Smiling in a naively crafted fake manner, Tonpa stopped speaking and offered a can over to Ai.

Blinking, Ai brightly laughed, swinging on her feet with her hands clasped as she pushed the drink away from her. "I mean, thank you, but I really, _really, _wouldn't want to be crapping out my junk in these tights, you know?"

"What?"

Grinning wider, Ai took slow carefree steps backwards and drew her gaze over to a scene of _absolute _carnage. "I mean, I like pooping and all - as long as it's not me doing the poop-a-poo. I saw that other guy going at it with his feces a while back, and while it was disturbingly hilarious, I would _absolutely_ hate to be one in that position. I hope you understand, kind mister."

Looking at her incredulously Tonpa proceeded to cough into his hands, his eyebrow twitching. "I don't know what you're talking about, especially with that dirty language. It's the Hunter Exam, so I should've expected that from a young'in like you."

"Aww~ Dirty language?" Ai giggled into her hands, even though she was pretending to be a male. "I don't think my language can compare with its crudeness to the vulgarity of your intentions and actions." Ai gave a bright smile. "Perhaps I should make it clearer; I don't like orange juice, or laxatives for that matter, so bye bye, mister~"

Skipping away to a suitable distance, Ai looked back and forth, placing a hand over her chest and letting out a shuddery breath. "Oh my god, I really am here…! Oh god, I can't believe I didn't fall for that right now… I'm so glad for all of the TV shows I've watched with that newbie crushing thing… It's such a classic! I knew my TV show knowledge would come in handy one day," she whispered to herself ferociously, her eyes dancing like a parade.

"Rather than that, I think it's because you couldn't help but watch that poor guy drenched in his own diarrhea with that can." A figure transparent to all there but her made his stance apparent. "God, a person like you, I swear…" Leaving his words unfinished, he heaved a sigh, pushing back his messy brown hair.

"A person like me is great, right?" Ai grinned, the messy short hair visible from outside her cap jostling together with her bangs as she tilted her head.

The elusive figure stared for a moment too long before averting his gaze. "...If that's what helps you sleep at night."

Ai's smile twitched. "Smartass."

Wonka grinned. "Thanks for the compliment."

* * *

Blinking curiously at the bald man making a serious ninja pose, Ai skittered closer to him.

Peeking at him by his side through her bangs, Ai took a moment or longer to gape at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked through closed eyes.

Unsurprised, she, in a state of pre-affixed awe, questioned back, "Are you a ninja?"

The man finally looked at her - shocked - with an effectively serious expression following soon after; collaboratively with the shift in his expression, he uncrossed his arms and turned to loom over her. "_Who _are you, and _how_ did you know that?"

Wonka started furiously warning her from above, but it did nothing to deter the fireworks in her eyes as she hopped on her toes. "I'm Shinichi, and I really, _really_ love your country's culture! I always wanted to meet a samurai or a ninja in my life at least once; I really admire them!"

At that, he made a surprised noise from within his throat, blinking at her. "You… You admire ninjas?"

"_Meow!_ Of course!" The response came without even a single beat or pause. "Ninjas are super cool because of their code of honour and awesome skills!"

"I-Is that so," Hanzo said, taking a step back as he coughed into his hand. "It's great that you admire us, but," he began, placing his index finger in the air and furrowing his brows in an attempt to be serious. "Me being a ninja is a secret, and no else can know about it, is that understood, Shinichi?"

Returning his seemingly serious expression, Ai nodded furiously while placing a finger over her lips. "Of course! You have my word. I will not speak of your identity to anyone here, mister!"

Wonka tilted his head back, letting a large tired sigh escape. "My _god_."

Hanzo proceeded to nod in approval. "You have my thanks, and you can call me Hanzo, not mister."

"Yay! Thank you, Hanzo-san!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Arla had been wandering around, effectively ignoring the stubby male who offered her a drink. When she was about to take down this male with words, she found herself bumping into the back of one of the contestants. His brown eyes flickered to her and she murmured her apologies instinctively.

"It's fine. No one was hurt." He only replied. She moved her head to the side in a curious manner, noting his nice blonde hair, before catching herself. It had been a while since she saw someone with blonde hair, despite it not being that rare. During her journey with Lawrence, it was more likely to see people with brown hair instead, which made her more comfortable. After all, in her country, blonde hair was the norm and black hair was an oddity. Shaking off her thoughts, she was about to dismiss herself from the small group.

Before she could go, however, a younger boy with long spiky black green tipped hair pulled at her arm sleeve. "_Nee,_ what's your name?" His large hazel brown eyes sparkled with immense curiosity.

"..." Recovering from her shock at not noticing how close he got to her, she pulled herself together and gave him a warm polite smile. "Hello. My name is Arla. What is your name?"

"Gon Freecss! You can call me Gon! Nice to meet you, Arla!" His bright voice soothed the tension inside of her.

"I'm Leorio! Nice to meet you." The tallest male with glasses grinned at her. She blinked and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Kurapika." The man who she bumped into earlier muttered awkwardly.

"_Ee…_ Nice to meet all of you too." She naturally put her hand over her chest and bowed slightly towards them while closing her eyes when doing so at a perfect angle. She forced her other hand to do nothing but lean against her side. After all, there was no need to do a curtsy anymore.

Once again, she was about to dismiss herself when Gon interrupted. "You should stay with us! It'll be a lot more fun that way!"

At those words, Leorio began to yell at Gon about how the Hunter Exams were a serious thing and that having fun was the last thing on their minds. Arla could not help but smile sadly. It reminded her of her brother and cousin, filling her with painful nostalgia and mixed happiness. Somehow in her subconscious, she did not want to lose the nostalgia inside of her, so her mouth moved on its own before she could even comprehend her own words. "Okay, I'll stay with you." Thankfully, she felt that he did not harbor any bad intentions towards her, so she did not say anything else to correct herself afterwards.

Leorio stopped yelling once he heard what she said and he sheepishly smiled at her. She smiled back politely as they then waited for the exams to start.

* * *

Whipping her head around, Ai nervously chuckled. "First exam in and we're already running…?"

Manifesting itself once again, the brown haired figure snorted from above her. "That wouldn't be so surprising if you kept yourself just a bit more in shape."

"Shut that mouth, Wonka," Ai hissed, her smile twitching as she began running.

"I really don't think you can look at your brother in the eye if you fail this marathon," Wonka said, grinning as he noticed another annoyed twitch of her lips. "Let alone help _me_ pass along."

Scoffing, Ai rolled her eyes. "My brother has always been more of an intellectual, rather than a sportsman; I'll tell you. My skills and overall capabilities matter more than my very _unfortunate _lack of stamina…" She inhaled and then proceeded to breathe out, "unlike a macho brute like you."

"_Please_, tell this _macho brute_. What skills do you have to compensate for your '_unfortunate'_ stamina, Ai~?" Wonka smiled a sugary smile, his upbeat tone cruelly matching his words.

Ai did not respond, simply continuing on running clumsily with a moderate pace.

"I guess you don't have an answer. It's great that you at least have enough shame to stay quiet when you've lost. I'm sure your brother or helping me pass on would be the least of your worries, though, if you fail this exam, considering how you just up and left the church. I'm sure the _Father _isn't very happy-"

"Didn't I," Ai huffed. "...tell you," she huffed again. "...to shut…_UP_," she strained out, her expression contorting the more she spoke.

"Are you actually already tired?" Wonka circled her in his fluid form with genuine surprise. "Wow, with this, you _really_ will fail this."

Once again, she did not respond; the only indication of her listening was the worsening of her expression that slowly turned into a frown.

"You know," Wonka began, placing his ghostly hands on Ai's shoulders. "I could always lend you my abilities," he whispered, despite knowing no one else could hear them.

Observing her wordless clumsy running for a moment longer, he allowed a gleaming smile to stretch across. "I'm sure you remember… how before I died, my exceptional ability to run long distances for such a long amount of time without stopping was plentifully awarded. You do, don't you, Ai?"

Of course she did. She found him numbly standing over the innumerous awards - _his _innumerous awards, dyeing the area a grievous residue of his aura. She also remembered how his mother continued to sob just behind him and how the _Father's_ deceivingly fervent prayers echoed throughout the room.

He was the son of a family friend, one whom she'd never met until then, but she was the only one who could see him - _so he stuck around_, just like the many others who did before eventually moving on.

"I… I…" She huffed, breathless and dizzy. "I DON'T TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT."

Wonka cringed at her unstable voice, which gave out at the end.

Many around her eyed Ai strangely, but it was beyond her notice; her breathlessness increased and legs turned wobbly - an effect of her reckless shout.

"Your voice just cracked. I think you're experiencing puberty, _congrats._" Wonka stared sarcastically at her, popping an eyebrow.

"Shut... u…" Without the air needed to complete her intended crude order, Ai allowed the implications to lay in her heavy scowl, even with her breathlessness.

Wonka floated around her as if pacing with his arms crossed. "You can hear it, can't you? What everyone else is saying?" he asked, not about the examinees, but about all the other souls, their residues and the racket they collectively made. "It's better if you take my suggestion. You should understand that all I'm giving you is a little push. It's _your_ body whose limits are going to be tested. I'm not the one running here, Ai. It'll still be you."

"...N…o…"

"...Are you serious?" Wonka face-palmed and then rolled his eyes. "You're going to give up this exam for your stupid bit of pride even when you yourself know how stupid it is? You know it's you who'll be running. Just because I'll be lifting the brake limits of your body a little doesn't mean anything. Why do you have to be so stubborn-"

And then it all clicked.

Pausing for a moment, Wonka eyed Ai. "...If this is because of last time when I screamed about your, er, womanly, uh, cramps, then I don't think you have to worry."

Ai slowed her down her running, her bangs covering her eyes in a shadow.

"...Okay, fine, I'm sorry." Wonka sighed. "Besides, your body is too tired for me to even say anything coherent anyways, so it'll be fine…" With another sigh, he resigned himself.

Slowly coming to a stop and earning looks from the people around her at that, Ai took in quick and deep breaths to even out her breathing.

And then she looked up, her legs shaking and breathing still rough and awful - but her eyes terrifyingly sparkled and shook. "_Meow!_ Do it, Willy Wonka!"

Wonka glared at her. "For the last time, my name isn't...!"

"...WILLY WONKA," Ai finished, her eyes taking on a strange look.

Instantly, with a long-winding shaky scream, she blasted off into the crowd. It earned her more strange looks for, very much, the third time.

"What the fuck?" One of the macho men whispered to himself as she sped off and out of his sight way too quickly for a human.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPS!"

"WILLY WONKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'S WILLYYYYYYYYYY IS NILLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

During the beginning of the First Phase, a boy with the same age as Gon, whose name is Killua, joined their group. While they ran, she noticed how his white hair made him stand out and the way his sharp blue eyes examined everyone with speed and focus.

Soon, the younger male's eyes fell on her. To make him feel a little more comfortable, she decided to warmly smile at him before focusing on her run once more. However, during that short amount of time, she felt that her smile had, perhaps, caught him off-guard with the way his eyes seemed to widen by just a centimeter. '_But then again... That could have been my imagination._' She smiled sheepishly to herself. After all, she realized during her interactions with the group that she had severely missed having company after being with the silent Lawrence for a pretty long time. _'So my observations and my interpretation of it could be wrong.'_

_'But this is quite nice...to be with people who are younger than_ me.' Even though she had the same or perhaps similar age as Kurapika, she felt more comfortable and safe around Gon and Killua, instead of the other two males. '_I don't have to guess what their intentions are towards me as much. Although..._'

She knew in her heart from her interactions with them so far that the other two males were not bad people. Unfortunately though, it had been instilled into her since she was small by her brother and cousin that males tended to have secret motives if they approached a female. This made it difficult for her to let down her guard around them. _'But it does not mean that they hold bad intentions towards me. I will just have to make more of an effort to let down my guard around them...at my own pace.' _

"So how old are you, Arla?" Gon asked, interrupting her thoughts, as Killua pretended to not listen to what Arla would say next.

She paused, hoping that her age would not disconnect her from the two younger people. "I am fifteen years old." She observed the two carefully after replying.

"_Hmm_…" Killua let out an '_I see_' type of sound. "So you're two years older than me." His tone held slight disinterest, which made her feel relieved.

She let out a small sigh and continued to run along with them. "Ah, yes." She replied, giving the two a sheepish smile.

"You don't feel like your age though." The white-haired boy continued to comment. "You seem like you're the same age as us - thirteen." He watched her carefully, noticing that she did not really react much to his words. It was as though she was not bothered by anything he said, which felt nice for once. _'She's kinda easy to talk to... Although she's a bit quiet and calm, compared to Gon_.' He did not touch upon the fact that he felt as though he could talk to her about anything and she would not judge him for who he was or is, very much in his thoughts. After all, it was an unfamiliar thought to him, which was why he continued to keep a watchful eye on her, during the conversation - to decide if she really was _safe_. "...Not to mention, your height is the same as mine."

She let out a distinct sigh at the comment about her height. "Yes, my height… I know… I'm probably going to be this height for the rest of my life."

"...Ah." She had unintentionally let out her true thoughts and feelings about her height. '_But then again... It is still a sore spot for me in some ways.._. _I suppose I do not enjoy hearing any comments about my height._'

Killua let out a small amused smile. "I think it's a good height for a girl." He then shrugged as they focused on their run again.

"_Un_! It is a good height since males usually prefer shorter girls!" Arla blinked when Gon said that aloud. She felt as if he had said a very amazing thing just now.

'_I want to ask him...but that would be weird...but I want to know_...' She desperately wanted to ask him how he knew that to be true, but in the end, she kept her question to herself. After all, there were just some things that you did not ask someone, as stated once by her older brother.

* * *

Once Killua and Gon dashed off for a race, Arla soon ran with Kurapika and Leorio.

"I already said it before, but I want to become a Hunter, so that I can capture the Genei Ryodan - because they killed my Clan." Kurapika clenched his fists tightly as he ran.

"Is this for revenge?" She glanced at him before concentrating on her run again.

He paused briefly. "...Yes."

She looked a bit sad when hearing this. '_Revenge, huh..._' Nevertheless, she never stopped running.

Kurapika, however, looked over at Leorio. "Leorio, tell me the truth and do not lie this time. I have told you my reasons and will not forgive you if you do not tell me the truth. Why do you want to become a Hunter?" He asked as they both gasped for air. "I have seen people who only wanted money and they are nothing like you."

"_Tch, _I want money! That's the most important thing in life!" Leorio yelled out.

Arla only observed him with amusement.

"You-" Kurapika sharpened his gaze.

"Because if I had money, then my friend wouldn't have to die!" Leorio continued. "That's why money is the most important - because if I had money, I wouldn't have to accept any payments from the poor. So if I become a Hunter and then a doctor, then I can just heal them! No one would have to be in the same situation as my friend and myself!"

Arla's eyes widened. '_He is..._' She looked at him with respect. '-_a_ _rare type of person._'

"Leorio…" Kurapika smiled with respect and approval.

"That is a wonderful goal to have, Leorio." Arla also smiled at him. "I hope you become a Hunter, so that you can become the doctor that you want to be."

"Thanks, Arla." Leorio grinned before gasping for more air.

* * *

Uncomfortable was an understatement for what that poor purple-haired examiner felt. As the strange girl for _some godforsaken_ reason crossdressing as a guy continued to obsessively run behind him with heavy grunts and groaning, and the bonus occasional nonsensical yelling, he wondered if hunters were allowed to go to the police to get a restraining order.

Because he felt like he really needed one right now.

Even as he saw the light of the tunnel getting closer, he did not feel much relief.

After all, being tailed by a wild beast in a marshy and foggy land felt like a move towards the worse for his discomfort.

Yes, he would call Netero right after this exam and ask him himself if he was allowed to get a restraining order...

"Yaaaaaaaaay!"

Momentarily, he had his eyes drawn to the two boys who beat him to the marshy lands, and as they proceeded to argue about who won, Satotz watched with mild fondness.

Until, he recalled with a shiver - the _beast _uncomfortably close behind him.

He cautiously moved away, giving a vague answer to the debate the two boys were having about who won.

"Ehhhh!" Pouting, Gon instead turned his attention to the trembling and panting _beast. _"Hey!" The black haired boy called out to her with a bright smile, whilst Killua grimaced.

"Did you see which one of us made it out first? I'm sure I did!"

As she continued to pant heavily, face absolutely red with sheer effort and legs absolutely shaking, blubbering noises left her.

A confused expression made its way to Gon's face. "Huh?"

"God, I _doubt_ this weirdo had enough energy to focus on who came first, just… Look at them."

Ai continued blubbering.

* * *

Once they began to run through Milsy Wetlands, Killua warned them to stay close to Satotz since Hisoka will probably use the mist as a cover to satiate his bloodlust. Arla decided to take his advice seriously as she knew that her stamina would not last long if she slowed down anyways.

She had to continue to push herself.

At that very moment, she found herself being sincerely grateful towards Lawrence for training her like a spartan for a long time, even during his service to her family.

However, it was only a few minutes into the run when they heard Leorio scream from behind them. In seconds, Gon quickly turned around - intent on saving his friends.

"G-" Before Arla could call out his name, he had already left. She had no choice but to stick with Killua for the rest of their run. Her heart palpitated hard and her palms felt sweaty from the anxiety she was feeling for the group behind them.

"That idiot!" Killua muttered under his breath.

She, on the other hand, felt sad that she might never see Gon and the others again.

"Let's go without them, Arla." Killua's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, okay." She whispered and nodded in agreement, focusing on the runners in front of them.

For a second, however, she thought about helping Gon and the others before convincing herself that she could not help anyone until she could help herself.

"Are you going to use your skateboard, Killua-s… I mean, Killua." She almost called him, Killua-san, but managed to catch herself, remembering that he asked her to call him Killua when they first met.

"Do you want me to?" He quietly asked.

"...Well… I would prefer if you did not because I cannot run at the same speed as your skateboard unfortunately." She breathed out, matching her pace with Killua. "However, it is ultimately your decision."

"...You know… If you just want to stick with me, just say that, instead of being so elaborate about it." Her eyes widened a little at his words as she watched his back. The thought that her careful speaking style could potentially irritate someone never occurred to her, considering that it was the norm back at her country.

"...You are right. Since I want to be Killua's friend, I will stick with you!" She decided to tell him straightforwardly. "And I also want to be Gon's, Kurapika-san's, and Leorio-san's friend!"

It would be her first time - her first time making friends without any pressure or wariness.

_There was nothing that could hold her back anymore_.

He almost paused in his step from her sudden outburst but he continued without completely stopping.

She could then hear him mutter to her, "You're so weird."

Contrary to his odd choice of words, he slowed down just a little bit, running right next to her - instead of in front of her. She also noticed how he controlled his facial expression to the finest details in order to hide how he truly felt, so she could not pick up much from him.

Nevertheless, she only hoped that he felt the same as her. So she gave him another warm smile before breathing heavily from the tiring run.

* * *

Coming to a slow stop after they arrived at their '_next destination_,' Ai heaved as she collapsed.

"Wow, you were in worse shape than I thought," Wonka said, having exited her body a mere 5 seconds ago.

As Ai took in heavy breaths, trembling as she held herself up with her arms; sweat continuously dripped down her face.

And then she heaved again; this time, something more than air came out.

"Oh my," Wonka casually commented, sparing no pity in his eyes or voice as he observed her.

As she continued pushing out unsightly juices and garnering more attention from the surviving hunter examinees, Wonka whistled.

"I don't think it's healthy to lose that many bodily fluids."

"You're…" Ai retched. "not…" Another sob-filled retch. "_HELPING!..._"

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since today is the first day that we are releasing this new series, we specially decided to release two chapters for this week - the first and the second chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this story, just as much as we enjoyed writing it!**

**Normally though, we will be updating this fanfic every Thursday or Friday (PST).**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

At first, Arla walked around the Phase Two area on her own, but she soon found Killua asking Gon about how he got to the Second Phase area.

"Gon. Killua. Kurapika-san." She called out to them brightly. "I'm glad that you're both safe! What about-" The moment she said that, she saw Leorio's beaten form. "Oh…" Her smile quickly changed into a thin straight line as she wondered if he was okay. '_That looks painful._'

"Arla!" Gon grinned at her. "You're here!"

"Ah yes… Is... Is he okay?" She blinked at Gon and then stared at the unconscious Leorio. '_I wonder if I can poke him with a stick...to make sure that he is actually still alive. But then again... I do not want to accidentally hurt him some more either_...' She tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully.

"He should be fine." Killua sighed and then glanced at Gon in exasperation. "Cologne… Cologne of all things."

_CREAK-!_

They all looked in the direction of the loud sound, which came from the building. "It seems like we're starting!" Kurapika pointed out.

The moment the door opened, two very unusual people appeared.

"The proctors…?" Arla murmured to herself. _'I wonder what kind of Hunters they are...' _

As the two proctors explained what the next phase entailed, she only thought about how much Buhara, the gourmet hunter, could eat if she gave him endless amounts of bread.

"Please give me a whole roast pig." With his words, she snapped out of it and followed everyone else to kill the world's most dangerous pig, the Great Stamp.

'_How do I kill-_' Her question was immediately answered when everyone began to aim for the pig's weakness - its forehead.

She smiled confidently to herself, knowing that she could do the same as everyone else. So she quickly jumped from a tree and slammed her feet against the pig's forehead while swiftly stabbing it with her dagger. '_I should really thank Lawrence one day for the dagger..._'

When the pig finally passed away, she sighed in relief. "It's finally over… But..." It was technically not over until Buhara gave her the thumbs up. So she proceeded to carry the dead pig back to the Phase Two building. '_Now then..._' After observing what the others did, she roasted the pig carefully above the fire.

A few minutes passed by, leaving behind a nicely roasted pig on the stick that she pierced it with. Nodding to herself, she quickly stood in line and handed the roasted pig over to Buhara who consumed it immediately with a blissful expression. '_What a good sign to see... I wonder if this is why people become chefs._' She sighed in relief, knowing for sure that she had passed.

She then smiled at Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio as she joined them once more.

"This is a piece of cake." Killua leisurely commented, while the others agreed with him.

So far, in the exam, _this_ phase might be the _simplest_ one to pass out of all.

* * *

"...No. No. No, no, no, no, no," Ai repeated the word to herself as if it was mantra, her smile trembling. She had finally cleaned off her face and rehydrated herself and _THIS _is what she has to do for Phase Two?

Wonka placed an amused finger on his chin and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"With how insanely scared you look right now, _maybe _not."

Perpetually wide, her eyes flitted over to him at last. "Willy, what do I do? I have to kill a boar, I have to KILL something and cook it. I can't do it. I really can't." Tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

His eye twitched. "First of all, for the _hundredth_ time, there is no _Willy _in my name, you idiot, and second of all, what on _earth _are you even doing here if you're not even ready to kill one stupid boar?!"

"Why should I be ready to kill if I want to become a hunter?! Can someone not protect people and do their jobs without killing?!"

Wonka let out a long frustrated sigh. "Oh for _fuck's _sake."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ai whispered, breaking out in sobs as she hurried over to the counter, dragging a dead boar with a nearly identical transparent boar sadly hanging out nearby.

Wonka followed behind closely, nodding approvingly. "I knew you had it in you."

Ignoring him, she continued weeping over the boar, handling it with trembling hands. "I'm so, so, sorry. Oh my god, please forgive me, mister boar."

"I'm _pretty _sure that's not a mister."

The transparent boar squealed in what appeared to sound like an affirmation.

"Stop being rude," Ai snapped, turning to glare at him through her tears. "Why are you being so mean?!"

"Honey, I think you should stop crying, because unless you're trying to marinade that boar, those tears are only going to dehydrate you."

His words only made her glare harder at him. "You're such an ass."

He shrugged. "At least I'm polite enough to not insult a dead lady by calling her a mister."

"..._YOU-"_

Before Ai could fill the examination hall with cursing that would leave even Menchi and Killua in awe, Hanzo looked back at her strangely from his counter and asked, "You've been muttering to yourself, are you…okay?"

She sobbed and Wonka held back a laugh. "Thank you, Hanzo-san, but I'm okay. I'll get used to it."

His expression mirrored confusion. "Get used to what?"

"Killing animals and hearing the voices of their souls."

Hanzo's face went white. "_Oh,_" he pushed out, sweating.

If Wonka was not already dead, choking on his own laughter at that moment would have killed him.

* * *

"This time, it's my turn!" The other gourmet hunter, Menchi, glared at everyone. "You have to make me sushi!" She grinned, knowing that not many would know what this dish was; after all, it came from a tiny country.

"..." Everyone stared at her in confusion.

After she explained a bit more about what they can use in the building, she then waited eagerly for the candidates to get started.

"Su...shi…" Arla blanked out. "What's sushi?"

She had never cooked before.

To put it clearer, she only started to cook only a few months ago.

'With my limited cooking experience... Even if I am a quick learner... I doubt even Lawrence would know what sushi is.' Her cooking never received a negative rating from Lawrence before, except for the first few times that she tried to cook, but even then, she wondered if she would have the capability to cook this '_sushi_'. She concentrated hard, shifting through her memories and experiences with past foods. But even after seeing different kinds of food in all kinds of towns, she had never heard of sushi before. "But even so… What really is sushi…?"

"I have no idea…" Kurapika answered.

It was not until a certain ninja accidentally let out the '_secret_' on what that '_sushi_' was that everyone started to make a move.

"Arla, let's go." The blonde young male motioned to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes." She followed after him as they went to the body of water to get their fish.

Using her instincts and knowledge of the flow of the water, she calculated where the fish would move, stabbing it with her dagger in seconds. '_I will have to say that Lawrence taught me well when it comes to survival skills._' Smiling to herself satisfactorily, she then took her fish to the kitchen.

"Soy sauce…" She never had a sauce that was called soy sauce before.

'_Before I make anything, I should try it. I wonder if it is sweet or salty..._' She finally tasted a drop of it before twitching from its saltiness. "It is similar to salt." She muttered to herself. "But with an… earthy tone? It is very different. Not unpleasant though..." She blinked, still not knowing what to do with the sauce and what she should do to make a proper sushi.

* * *

"...You do understand I only asked for sushi, right, examinee?" Menchi looked up at Ai, cocking an eyebrow at her and looking unamused with the array of dishes set in front of her.

"Of course I do, but I ended up making more things than just sushi. Haha, even if you're not grading based on that, I hope you'll at least taste it," Ai said, smiling brightly. She knew about sushi. Of course she did, with how much she obsessed over the country of origin, but it was not like she ever _made_ it before.

So lacking confidence in her skills, she decided to add a few other dishes she knew how to make as a disguise and as a distraction.

Wordlessly, Menchi dug a spoon into the egg fried rice and ate it.

Sweat poured down Ai's forehead; it was an Ai version egg fried rice with butter and extra garlic.

"Not a chef's worth of fried rice, but it's not bad," Menchi approved, heading for the vegetable crepe next. "Strange, but not entirely bad."

With such an encouraging assessment, Ai hoped and expected desperately that her sushi _at least_ lived up to '_not bad_'.

"...It's close to sushi, but it's made clumsily and terribly. You fail."

"Ahhh! Ahaha… I… I see…" With her smile deliriously twitching, Ai climbed down, seemingly floating as she laughed lightly all the while.

Once she reached the counter, she grabbed it and slid down. "Ahahahah…. Ahahaha… I killed and did all this, just to fail and have a terrifying fish ghost follow me around...? _Ahahahaaahahahahahahahaha._"

Hanzo who heard this turned even paler. "_Fish… Ghost?._.."

Wonka spared a sympathetic look to the dejected looking fish by his side. "Hey buddy, don't mind it. This idiot just has a _very_ irrational fear of fishies, that's all. She doesn't hate you. She's just absolutely and completely disturbed by you."

The fish looked even more decimated.

* * *

Everyone else began to top their _whole_ fish on the rice.

Arla blinked. "Why are they…" Even though she was not a professional cook or someone who cooked for a long time, it was common sense to not eat an entire fish without cooking it - or at least, cleaning the insides and outsides of a fish, especially since there could be poison inside of it. Thankfully, the fish's scales were tiny, which meant that she did not have to spend time getting the scales off. Using her knife, she clumsily chopped the head off and cut through the stomach, allowing the organs to come out.

She paused for a moment to get a hold of herself. "As I thought… This is repulsive to do. I respect the chefs that can do this without cringing." Telling her thanks to the chefs quietly to herself, she continued to clean the fish with water.

"AH, I'M AS BAD AS LEORIO!" Gon cried out in horror. Leorio glared at him.

Arla giggled to herself a little. The two's interaction really reminded her of her brother and cousin.

She then went back to deboning the fish. She made a couple of mistakes, but as a novice, she felt that she did a somewhat decent job. "I made the fillets...but does sushi use raw fish or cooked fish…?"

Despite her short experience with cooking, Arla heard of dishes that served fish raw in the past, so she could not confidently say that the dish used cooked fish. "Oh, I wish I knew…" However, considering that she did not have much time left, she made a small slice of the fish, removing the outer skin, and topped it on the rice. "Is this… right?"

By the time she went to go line up with doubts about her dish, she realized that she forgot to use the sauces provided and quickly went back to her spot to use them.

However, that was when Menchi announced that she was full and that everyone failed.

_Babump-!_

At the sound of those words, Arla's heart dropped and she could hardly breathe. She almost dropped her plate, but she got a hold of herself and set the plate down at the counter.

Unfortunately, she could still feel herself drowning in her sorrow and misery.

'_How can this... Is this seriously the end...? I...failed...?_'

The Hunter Exam was her hope for survival in this world. If she could not pass, then living was hardly an option.

She sensed herself slowly shutting down as she stood next to Kurapika and Killua. Leorio and Gon stood next to them too.

Before the outrage amongst the applicants went out of control, an old man called Netero immediately came down from the skies.

_BAM-!_

He landed quite nicely on his feet.

"Oh my…" Arla murmured to herself, barely revealing her surprise as she put her hand in front of her mouth. "That was… unexpected. Is this… what a Hunter is like…?"

She knew that hunters were powerful beings with an unsaid minimum standard of strength, but seeing all of these amazing proctors and their unparalleled strength made her wonder if she truly had what it took to become a great hunter. "It doesn't matter though… I must… I must become one."

She quickly expelled her doubting thoughts, entering into a state of calm and self-control once more.

"Arla, aren't you coming?" Killua poked her arm. She glanced at him in surprise, realizing that she was in her thoughts for too long.

"I'm coming." She warmly replied, entering the airship with him. "I...have to admit that I was not really paying attention."

He raised an eyebrow at her. He clearly knew that without her having to say the obvious.

She sheepishly smiled at him. "So where exactly are we going?"

"We apparently need to boil eggs laid by spider eagles on Mt. Split-in-Half." They finally joined the rest of the group. "Arla, you need to pay better attention. I won't always be there to help." Killua muttered to her.

"But you'll help me as my friend, right?" Her smile never changed. Arla truly believed that he would, unless she was wrong about him being her friend.

"I…" He quickly turned his head away from her. "You're so weird." That seemed to be a neverending comment from him about the group, including her.

"But he is right though, Arla." Kurapika warned her.

'_Is it my tiny frame or my young appearance that makes everyone worry about me? Or even look down on me?_' She watched the group carefully. '_I do not really want that though. I do not want to be a burden._' That was when she swore to herself that she would get stronger to no longer be a burden to anyone.

The blonde-haired male continued. "Pay more attention."

"I will keep that in mind." Her eyes flickered to his brown ones. "However, if I ever need support, I can depend on my friends, can't I?" She smiled warmly at him.

Kurapika's eyes widened a little bit as if her words caught him off-guard. "I…" This was her perfect chance to establish her relations with the group members, especially with the people who have their guard up around her.

With confidence, she immediately locked eyes with everyone in the group. "That being said, I want to be friends with Killua, Gon, Kurapika-san, and Leorio-san. Is this a problem?" She straightforwardly asked them.

"We're already friends though, Arla!" Gon brightly answered.

Killua mumbled stuff under his breath as he once again looked away from her. "You're so weird." That was a sentence that she definitely heard from him once again. She wondered if that was his catchphrase when it came to people he generally liked. At least, she hoped so.

Leorio sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I don't mind being friends with you, Arla." He kindly told her with an embarrassed smile. "Just call me Leorio though. Leorio-san sounds so stuffy."

She giggled in response. "Then Leorio, it is a pleasure to be your friend." She put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again in a pleasant manner. "So how about it, Kurapika-san?"

"...I'll think about it." Kurapika finally answered. He did not look at her in the eyes. "But…call me Kurapika." With those final words, he seemed to get lost in his thoughts once more.

"Of course." She murmured in response.

* * *

Arla's hands trembled a little. She wished she was somewhere else, but no matter how many times she closed and opened her eyes, she was still standing in the same spot. "...Then shall we go?" She finally suggested to everyone with a slight grimace on her face, not willing to hide it for once.

Gon grinned, leading the others, as they all stepped to the edge of the steep cliff.

At first, Arla felt terrified at the idea of jumping down, but she reminded herself that it was either she dies or lives in her situation. So with that resolve in mind, she pushed down her fear and followed the group with a serious expression.

"..." Everyone concentrated hard because if they did not, then it would mean their immediate death.

The moment they felt the wind, they all jumped down, grabbing onto and landing on the strong threads of the spider eagles.

She sighed in relief. Her hands continued to tremble, but she forced herself to be steady. "I thought that I was going to die…"

Soon, her heart pounded even harder and her strength somehow pumped throughout her body.

It was the adrenaline rush.

Using her legs, she ran towards the egg and snatched one in seconds. '_I GOT ONE!_' Her expression brightened.

Following Gon, she then jumped at the same time as him - towards the cliff, miraculously making it to the top of the cliff once more.

"..." It almost felt like a dream to her as she walked over to the boiling water. "To think that I made it…"

Leorio murmured agreements with her. "But now we have to boil the egg." He whispered to her.

"You have a point there, Leorio." Arla replied back with a little bit of worry flickering in her eyes.

'_But I am certain that the egg will turn out fine... After all, isn't it basics to know how long to boil an egg? But this is not a regular egg, so... Regardless, I know it will turn out okay... Perhaps...' _She seemed to get more nervous, the more she thought about it. '_Well, no time to think about it now!_' She then dropped her egg into the boiling water.

* * *

Ai stared deep down the ravine. "...Willy, do you know gymnastics?"

Wonka closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath. "For the last time, my name is _not _Willy, and no, unfortunately for you, I've never even touched gymnastics."

"Oh…" If it were possible, her shoulders slumped even more. "I guess I'll die, then." She stared further into the ravine, from where she heard the voices of a few too many souls.

Heavily sighing in resignation, Wonka shook his head and massaged his forehead - despite not feeling any pain. "I may not know gymnastics, but this thing here doesn't need gymnastics, Ai."

She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Does this mean that you can-"

"Yes, I'll possess you," he interrupted, conceding as if he was talking to a child.

Immediately, she jumped up and down in response. "Yaaaaay! Wonka you're the best- OH!"

"Idiot! Don't jump up and down right by a goddamn ravine," he yelled at her incredulously as he sheepishly fixed herself. "Do you already want to become a permanent ghost that badly!?"

"Oops~!"

* * *

The Second Phase ended positively, thanks to Buhara's grunts of '_THE EGG IS DONE!_'. To a lot of the applicants, it seemed as if their consumption of the regular boiled egg and the spider eagle's egg were their rewards for passing that part of the Exam.

Arla was one of them who thought so. "That was delicious." She smiled contently and pleasantly at Leorio and Kurapika.

They nodded in agreement as they continued to consume their eggs.

It was the first time that she consumed something this delicious with ingredients that she obtained with her own hands.

"If I knew that this would be so satisfying, then I would have always… Perhaps I should become a gourmet hunter…" She began admiring Menchi and Buhara a lot more than before. "Such amazing people…"

It was in that next second that Killua spoke up. "Seems like we need to ride the airship again." The younger male stretched out his arms, letting out a small yawn of boredom. "Let's go."

Gon finished eating his eggs. "_Un_!"

"I wonder if we can get some rest…" Arla voiced out her thoughts as she joined the two in heading towards the airship.

"You're tired already, Arla?" Killua asked with a teasing grin.

She sheepishly smiled at him. "Are you implying that I am… old?" She then raised her eyebrow at him, accepting his invitation to playfully banter with him.

He smirked. "I guess your age matches you." He finally shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was a fact.

"_Ara,_ I thought that I was thirteen like you." She bantered back with amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"It's okay if you're fifteen, Arla!" Gon smiled brightly at her. "Even if you're as tall as us, it won't change your age!"

_PANG-!_

That was the sound of Arla's heart. "Somehow… I feel like a cruel thing was said just now." She murmured to herself, feeling a little down after hearing that from Gon.

"..." Killua blankly stared at Gon. "...Huh."

"Huh?" Gon scratched the back of his head, glancing at the two questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing._" They both answered simultaneously.

"Wow, you guys are in sync!" Before Gon could say anything else, however, Leorio put him in an arm lock. "Ah, Leorio!" Gon laughed at his antics.

Kurapika sighed at the two.

It was then when Beans, Netero's secretary, announced that everyone should get some food and rest to prepare for the Third Phase the next morning.

"...So what should we do?" Arla asked the group immediately after.

"I want to get some rest." Kurapika said with a tired expression.

"Agreed." Leorio stretched out his arms after releasing Gon from his arm lock.

Gon grinned with excitement. "I want to explore the airship!"

"Same." Killua mischievously smiled. "Since you're old, you're going to get some rest, right? Arla?"

She actually looked conflicted. "This is my first time riding this, so it would be nice to explore it… But I do want to rest at the same time…"

With a straight expression, Killua walked over to her and then flicked her forehead with his finger. She looked at him - startled. "Gon and I can tell you about the airship when we finish exploring, so get some rest. You're not as strong as us when it comes to stamina. Understand your weakness and make up for it."

"...Are you really thirteen, Killua? Are you sure you're not the same age as me?" Arla asked him questioningly.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Do you really think I'll be as short as you when I'm fifteen?"

_PANG-!_

That was the sound of Arla's heart again. "Somehow, I feel like another cruel thing was said just now…" She sighed, smiling a very pained smile. "I suppose I will rest then. But... You have to promise me that you will both tell me everything about the airship!" She raised up her pinky finger. "Promise me."

"Uh…" Killua blankly stared at her pinky finger. He then gingerly also copied her by raising up his pinky finger, watching the way her pinky finger wrapped around his. She soon gently raised them up and down. "..."

Her pinky finger was smaller than his; that was the first thing he noticed.

"Are you sure you're not thirteen?" He hesitantly asked her with a serious expression.

Her smile twitched. "...Anyways, you promised!" She then released her pinky finger from his and then did the same with Gon.

Once they finished, she smiled satisfactorily to herself. "Have fun exploring!"

After watching the two younger males leave, she finally joined Leorio and Kurapika in the other room. "..." She watched the two carefully and then decided to sit in between Leorio and Kurapika. As she leaned against the wall, she wondered briefly to herself if she could borrow someone's shoulder.

"Ah, that wouldn't be polite though." She muttered to herself.

In the past, she never got into the habit of talking to herself, but after living with the generally quiet Lawrence for the past few months, she had to make do by talking to herself for comfort.

And so, without depending on anyone, she managed to finally pass out, ignoring the stubby male who tried to keep the rookies awake for the whole night.

* * *

"Hanzo-san, what're you going to do now?" Ai looked up at him, grinning widely with excitement.

Crossing his arms seriously, he closed his eyes. "I'm going to go sit in the resting area and concentrate on my meditation! I might be in the Hunter Exam, but I can never forget my training or origins...as a ninja," he whispered the last part.

Without missing a beat, Ai said, "Does that mean you're going to sleep?"

"To some, it may seem like sleeping," Hanzo answered ambiguously. "What about you, Shinichi? Are you going to be resting?"

Beaming at him, Ai spread her arms wide and spun on her heels. "I'm going to explore this ship! And get some nourishment while I'm at it." Pausing her spin, Ai blinked at him through her bangs. "But first, I'll shower. I feel super gross and I can't stand it… I'll admit I'm exhausted though, so after I'm done with everything, I'll sleep for a while."

"I see. Then it's farewell for now, Shinichi. I wish you luck for the rest of the exam."

She laughed. "You're talking as if we're never going to meet again." Turning away from him, she looked over her shoulders and waved while jogging away. "Anyways, have a good night and don't let the ghosts wake you up!"

Hanzo paled once again. "Don't…let the ghosts wake me?" He laughed to himself; clearly, it was a scared laughter.

* * *

Rushing out of yet another room, Ai slammed the door and upped her pace as she walked down the white hallway - still in her sweaty clothes from the First and Second Phase.

'_Why_,' she wondered, '_why were they all communal baths?!_'

'_Whose idea is it?!_'

"Another miss?" Wonka questioned, tailing behind with mocking amusement at her _predicament_.

"Yes," she hissed out, deciding to spare him from a hateful glare. "Whose dumb idea was it to have all communal baths on this blimp? Did they never consider that a _woman_ would take the hunter exam, or that no one would want _privacy_?" Ai mused aloud hatefully, a scornful laugh making its way out of her.

Stifling his laughter, Wonka cleared his throat. "Maybe the examiners know about private bathrooms, or even have access to them," he provided helpfully; because while laughing outright at her problem was his first response, it certainly wasn't the smartest one - considering Ai's anger.

Halting completely and staring at him as if he was a ghost - which he was, Ai muttered, "Willy, this is the best thing you've said all day."

"How many times have I told you, my name isn't _Willy_\- Hey, why are you running?!"

"To find the examiners!"

"Are you _insane_?!"

"You've been saying that from the start; I guess you've got your confirmation at last, Willy!"

"For the _LAST_ time-"

* * *

Menchi was having a decent meal in her room, chatting with the other two examiners, light and casual other than the bit about Hisoka, but nevertheless, it was a good meal.

Until someone unexpectedly burst into the room.

"What-"

Heavily panting on her knees, Ai looked up and it seemed like she had found nirvana. "At…last…I found…you guys…"

Menchi frowned. She abhorred having her meals interrupted. "What? Where did you get the courage to _rudely_ burst in a room filled with three hunters, candidate 369?" She could not believe she had the tiniest bit of fondness for this rude _brat _before.

Remaining unfazed, Ai bowed down. "I apologize…for my rudeness. However, I have…a troubling matter at hand…"

"A troubling matter…?" Satotz questioned.

"Well, what is it?" Menchi urged, already deeply annoyed.

Looking up from her bowing position with sparkling tears, Ai sobbed out, "I feel so gross and I want to bathe, but all I can find are communal baths!"

A moment of silence passed before Buhara said, "Menchi, you can let her use it for a while. I'm sure you understand as a fellow woman." Buhara looked at Menchi knowingly.

In response, she huffed. "Well… I guess."

"_Meow_?!" Ai gasped, standing up in shock. "How did you guys know I'm a girl!?" Her expression seemed scandalized.

All three of them stared at her.

"Well, it's just our intuitions as hunters," Satotz said in a slightly nervous manner.

"Oh, so that's it," saying that, Ai breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, of course, experienced hunters would be able to see through my disguise; it's only natural."

The same thought was running through their minds.

'_That…was supposed to be a disguise...?' _

Another moment paused before Menchi let out a deep sigh; irritated as she was, it was not like she could not understand her feelings, being a woman in a male dominated field.

"That's the door to the bathroom. You can use it if you want," Menchi said, pointing towards the door. "Just, don't mess it up." The sympathy she felt for the bright-eyed girl was larger than her annoyance towards her.

Filling up with gratitude, Ai's eyes twinkled with thankfulness and ecstasy. "Thank you so much, Menchi-san! You're the best! I'll get better at cooking and pay you back in supreme, delicious food!"

Confused, Menchi made a strange expression at Ai's words and lazily waved her away.

"That's the one I was telling you about," Satotz said as soon as Ai entered Menchi's bathroom.

"What?!" Turning to him in absolute surprise, Menchi continued, "You mean she's the creep who followed you closely for the entirety of First Phase and then puked her guts out?!"

Satotz merely nodded.

"That's wild," Buhara commented.

* * *

"Ah~ That felt nice~" Giggling chirpily, Ai skipped as if she had been reborn. Well, at least, she felt like it. "Menchi-san and the other examiners are so nice."

"Yeah…" Wonka looked away; being left behind in that room, he knew _exactly_ what they thought of her. Well, Menchi seemed to be amused by her at most after that revelation; she liked crazy - it seemed, and Satotz…well…not so much. Buhara, thankfully, did not think much of it.

"Hey there! Kids! Stay out of the kitchen!" A chef opened the door with two children by the back of their collars in his hands. "Go eat in the dining hall," he yelled, throwing them out.

Ai stopped walking, looking at the two tossed out in front of her. "_Ah._"

Both noticed her with Killua mumbling "_geh_" as he got up with his meat stick.

"Ahh, it's you from Phase One!" Gon pointed at her. "I'm glad. It seems like you're feeling better from before!" He grinned brightly.

"Than before…?" Tilting her head back, Ai blinked.

"When you couldn't talk!" Gon chirped.

"And when you puked," Killua added.

"_Ah,_" Ai repeated once more, this time with remembrance; with the desperate adrenaline during the First Phase, much of it was a blur. It was the two she talked to right before they entered the Swindler's Swamp! Or rather, they tried to talk to her and she just blubbered at them. "I remember you two! I'm sorry for not responding back then. My vision was clouded with desperation, haha!" Laughing with a hand on her hip, she rubbed her head over her cap with her other hand sheepishly, but with no shame.

Killua nudged Gon. "Gon, let's go. She seems like a weirdo."

"Eh, really?" Blinking at him curiously, Gon missed the hint.

Eyebrow twitching, Ai laughed once more, commenting, "A weirdo? Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. "That's the most normal you'll get from me, _meow_."

Killua stared at her for a moment whilst Gon laughed awkwardly.

"Gon, we should really go. When a weirdo admits to being a weirdo, it's never a good thing," saying that, Killua opted to rudely point at Ai.

"Excuse me?!" Huffing, Ai placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "You can't generalize all weirdos like that! Weirdos are weird because they're weird, so they wouldn't be weird if they were all the same kind of weird, _meow_!"

"Huh...?" Steam came out of Gon's ears.

Killua looked at her incredulously. "What? You said _weird_ too many times. What the heck did you just say?! And stop saying meow!"

"Well," Ai began once more. "I said that weirdos are weird because they're weird-"

Immediately, Killua interrupted her. "I heard you the first time!"

A moment or two passed.

Eyes sparkling, Ai fist pumped. "We all get along so well! Let's be friends, _nya!_ I'm Shinichi, _nya_! _Also_, I'm a guy! _Totally _a guy!"

"What?! Does this look like getting along to you?!" Killua looked at her with exasperation.

'_And no way is she a guy!' _Killua thought to himself.

"I'm Gon! Let's be friends!" Gon agreed easily enough, beaming at her.

"What?! Well, fine, I guess," Killua mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck; he sighed in false annoyance. "My name is Killua, _weirdo_."

"Nice! We're already using pet names, _nya_!"

Gon laughed while Killua looked at her like she grew another head."What-? That's _not _a pet name, you idiot!"

"_Meow! _Another pet name! Wow, we're all so close already!"

* * *

As they neared the corner of the hallway, Killua looked towards the windows. "Woah, that's awesome!" Rushing over to the windows, he called out to the other two. "Look at this, Gon, Shinichi!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Excitedly Gon went over with Ai following right behind.

"Dagnabbit! That view…" Staring off into the distance with awe, Ai plastered her face to the window.

"Whoa, it's like the ground is covered in jewels!"

"Yeah," agreed Killua in amazement.

Bringing his face away from the thick glass pane slightly, Gon relaxed against the windowsill. "Hey, I was wondering…"

Turning her face towards him, Ai blinked at him curiously.

"Hmm?" Killua voiced from behind her.

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"Hmm… They're alive. Probably," answered Killua.

Ai turned towards him questioningly. "Probably? What do they do then - are they hunters?"

"They're assassins."

"Uwaah!" Ai's eyes sparkled as her head bounced up.

Gon turned to look at Killua. "Huh? Both of them?"

"_Meow! _Are you really allowed to tell us that? Do they live a secret double life?" Ai followed up Gon's question, buzzing with excitement as she recalled when a friend of hers told her about the exciting stuff like _omerta_.

Killua took a moment to stare at both of them before outright laughing. "Those are really your first reactions? You really a riot, Gon, and Shinichi, you really are just a _weirdo_." Even while saying that, Killua was still heartily laughing.

"Huh?" Voicing his confusion, Gon continued to look at him as Killua took a seat.

"You two are the first who've ever responded seriously," Killua admitted, leaning his face into his hand.

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?" asked Gon.

Ai nodded feverishly in agreement.

"What makes you think that?" Curiosity flickered in Killua's eyes.

At that, Ai looked at him confused. "_Meow._"

"Well, it's just a hunch," Gon supplied for the two of them.

"That's weird," proclaiming that, Killua leaned further down the windowsill, turning to look through the windowpane once more. "People like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious."

"I think that would make most people frustrated with you instead," Ai quipped cheekily.

"Sorry, but weirdos don't get to decide what '_most people'_ would feel," Killua bit back, earning an ire-filled grumble from Ai. "I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family…" His expression withered into a bitter smile. "...have high hopes from me."

Killua's tone once more turned casual. "But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?"

Feeling her chest squeeze in a pang, Ai could not help but instinctively nod. He was right. No one should force down such expectations upon other people. That was just unfair and cruel.

Killua turned to them with frustration. "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her cheeks as she told me I have the potential to be a _top assassin_!" He looked at them incredulously.

At that, both Ai and Gon could not help but chuckle a bit.

"Horrible parents, right? It's natural that their kid would go bad."

"Your parents are mean, but I don't think you're a bad person, Killua," Ai replied earnestly, still chuckling a bit.

"Tell them that and just see the rage they'll fly into!" Killua huffed. "Anyways, so I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother on the side, and ran away from home!"

Gon looked at him in awe.

"I'd run away from jerks like those too!" Fist pumping, Ai let her passionate rage coat her voice. "Serves those buttholes right! Your escape must've been such a blow to those control freaks!"

"Of course, they must be out for blood right now," Killua agreed cheekily, rubbing his chin. "But if they find me, I'll send them packing."

Gon chuckled.

"When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties…"

From then on, the conversation dissolved into what Killua would do with those bounties, and from then into a wide variety of topics.

"_Meow_…" Even though Ai tried her best to keep up with the conversation, she could not help the perpetual closing of her lid.

"-ichi? Shinichi?"

Jumping with a start, Ai looked at both of them. "S-Sorry, what were we talking about?" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"What would happen if you deep fried shrimp coated in chocolate-" Ai made a face at that. "-but anyways, I think you should go to sleep, Shinichi. You seem tired." Gon smiled at her understandingly.

"I mean, I am tired, but I want to hang out with you guys more," Ai murmured sadly, pouting as she looked away.

"_Idiot_, you're in the Hunter Exam; with how weak you look like, if you don't rest, you're going to get wrecked," Killua lectured lightheartedly.

"I won't get _wrecked_," muttered Ai, unconvincingly. "I'll just…be sleepy."

Gon laughed dryly. "I don't think that's a good option during the Hunter Exam."

"You two are right." Pouting, Ai stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Don't forget about me!"

Beaming, Gon waved to her. "Don't worry! We won't forget about you, Shinichi!"

Killua scoffed. "I doubt anyone can forget a _weirdo_ like you, no matter how much they want to."

Giggling into her hands, Ai began stepping back. "Aww, thank you guys! Anyways, good night!" Then she turned to run, but not before saying, "Also, just saying, but shrimp covered in chocolate is a _terrible_ idea - deep fried or not!"

"Chocolate with anything is a genius idea, you _idiot_!" - are words which followed after her.

Chuckling to herself as she ran into another hallway, Ai nearly bumped into someone. "Oof-" Blinking up at the person who she was supposed to have bumped into, she realized that no one was there. She hastily looked around soon after. Suddenly, she saw Chairman Netero exactly in the same place she was looking at a moment ago.

"_Nya_?" Confused, she tilted her head. "How did you hide? Is it your speed?"

"Hohoho." Instead of replying, the chairman took to playing with his beard. "It was nothing but a little trick," came his vague answer.

"Little…trick…" Ai scrunched up her face as the old man continued walking down the path she came from. "That sounds like a clown-ish thing to say. I sure do hope he's not related to Hisoka," Ai muttered to herself, earning herself a grimace from Wonka.

"How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"Well, anyways, I'm going to go to sleep," she answered decisively, stalking towards the sleeping room for various applicants; she was going to find Hanzo in whichever room he was '_meditating_' in and sleep beside him. She might be a light sleeper, but one can never be too careful. So for now, Hanzo seemed like the safest option to sleep beside.

* * *

_Arla breathed heavily, no longer putting up an elegant front. She ripped the ends of her dress. Her modesty no longer mattered when her life was in danger. _

"_Hurry, my lady!" Lawrence furiously whispered to her. She gritted her teeth and threw her shoes away as they were getting in the way. "This way-!"_

_From behind them, the fire roared as if trying to consume them with the rest of the residence. Arla's long hair caught the wisps of the flames. "My hair-" She did not know what to do. Lawrence took out his dagger and chopped almost half of her hair. She did not have time to mourn for the loss of her hair. The silky locks of her black hair immediately burnt up until it became a part of the fire. _

"_Apologies." He muttered. She continued to run without pausing._

"_No matter. We must leave." Her conviction stained her voice and they danced in her eyes with the fire. "We must live." She no longer looked like a lady. She appeared to be a warrior who stained her hands and clothes with blood - blood that could no longer be part of the living. _

"_...We're almost there." Lawrence coughed, kicking the door in front of him. "I will go first." He managed to say. She nodded in agreement. _

_When he motioned to her that it was safe, she dashed out of the residence. Ashes and blood stained her white clothing. Her entire existence, her identity, her past, and her realization of the world crumbled down into ashes. "All because of my power…" The residence building burnt into nothingness - just like her._

* * *

Arla opened her eyes, breathing hard. Sweat trickled down her forehead and cheeks. "Again…" She muttered to herself. She had this dream over and over again without end. It was rare when she dreamed about something else. Nevertheless, she would not change her decision. She swore to herself that she would not.

Realizing that she had slept against Kurapika's shoulder, she thanked him quietly, despite knowing that he would not hear it.

"..." She soon stood up in hopes of getting a drink to keep her mind off of her dream.

The moment she left the room, Leorio opened his eyes. "...She looks better now." He murmured to the male next to him.

Kurapika never opened his eyes, but he answered back. "_Aa…_ Let's hope that it stays that way." The two went back to snooze once more.

Arla almost got lost in the airship, but she managed to find a vending machine. Putting in a coin, she bought a can of refreshing peach juice. After contemplating on where she could relax, she finally sat down on the comfortable couch absentmindedly. The spot was perfect for her since she preferred to get lost in her thoughts, shutting out all of the sound and things that went on in the background, which included the group of men who yelped a good distance away.

She snapped out of it when she heard a plopping sound of someone sitting down next to her on the couch.

'_Who...?_' She turned her head and saw a shirtless Killua looking quite annoyed. He crossed his arms and glared at the vending machine.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Killua, do you want some juice?" She offered her cold drink as she found it to be too sweet for her tastes. "...and what happened to your shirt?"

"...It's on the floor." He muttered, grabbing the can from her and downed the entire drink in seconds.

Just as he said, she spotted the shirt on the floor. "Ah…" She did not really feel like talking, so she relaxed in her seat with Killua who seemed to have calmed down.

"I thought you were going to rest." Killua commented. "Are you going to explore the airship instead?"

"Hm… I did get some rest. I do not believe I will explore the airship by myself though. It will not be as fun as going with everyone else…" She replied before going quiet.

It was only after a few more minutes of silence that Arla continued to talk. "..._Nee_, Killua. Do you think it is right to get your revenge against someone like Kurapika or to live your life to fulfill your dreams like Leorio? Or is it right to follow your instincts or whims without caring for the consequences?"

"Where is this coming from?" He crushed the can and threw it at the trashcan, looking at her while doing that. When he noticed that she really wanted an answer from him, he decided to answer her seriously. "Well… I think it's best to have fun with life. Just follow your desires and dreams. Don't get trapped by the wishes and whims of others. Since it's your life and not theirs..." He finally looked at her with an odd smile. "Look at me! I'm a prime example of that! I took the Hunter Exam for fun and I left my family profession because I didn't want my whole life planned out by my family. I want to be me and go out on my own. But they didn't like that. They wanted me to be an assassin like them, but did I care? No, not really. So don't think too hard about it and do what you think is best for you." He then sighed and went over to her. "You think too much."

"But I-" She could not finish her sentence as he pulled on her cheek. "_Ugyah_-"

"Like I said, stop thinking. Just go back to sleep. I'll stay with you since you want to be my friend." When he said, '_friend_,' he looked away and crossed his arms. "Unless you don't want to be friends with an ex-assassin." He quietly whispered the last part.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side a little, looking a bit confused. "Ah… That's right. You said that you are from a family of assassins." She blinked absentmindedly.

'_It is very odd... I do not know why I feel nothing about him being an ex-assassin or even about him coming from a family of assassins, but...I suppose that the idea of one's background being more important... I suppose that got destroyed after what happened a few months ago..._' She smiled sadly to herself before turning towards him with a sincere expression.

"I do not really care too much about that… I still want to be your friend, even if you are or were an assassin. And to me, that is more important. Is that so wrong?" She then smiled warmly at him. "After all, the cleanest person can be the most vicious, while the supposedly dirtiest person can be the purest. So that is why I do not place such a high importance on occupations or family background when it comes to the people I surround myself with."

She leaned back into the comfortably warm couch. "I believe in the Killua in front of me and that is good enough for me. So I will depend on you to stay with me because I want to be your friend… No, because you _are_ my friend, whether you believe that or not."

Without waiting for his reply, she got into an even more comfortable position, slowly falling asleep under his presence - as if to prove her point.

And while it could have been her imagination or wish, she felt as though she heard a small whisper from him.

The words of…

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

"Gonnie! Killua!" Ai ran towards the two, waving frantically.

"Ah, _Shinichi!_" Gon waved back frantically as Killua cringed. The other guys around them looked at the newcomer curiously.

Noticing the other guys around them though, she slowly came to a stop behind Gon, not yet noticing Arla.

Leorio pointed at Ai, glancing at Gon. "_Oi,_ Gon, who's this?"

Gripping onto Gon's sleeve, Ai peeked at the rest of them.

"Ah!" Laughing, Gon rubbed his head sheepishly. "This is _Shinichi_! Killua and I met _him_ yesterday! Ah, Shinichi, this is Leorio-" Gon gestured at the oldest of the group. "-and this is Kurapika-" He then gestured at the blonde, calm male. "-and this is Arla!" Grinning, Gon at last gestured towards Arla.

Ai's eyes sparkled when she saw Arla, her grip on Gon's sleeve tightening. '_Thank god, there's another girl here!' _

Both Kurapika and Leorio blinked when Gon addressed Ai as '_him'_. Arla merely observed Ai knowingly.

"Yeah." Killua lazily clasped his hands behind his head. "Just warning you, but Shinichi is a _weirdo_."

Angrily pouting at him, Ai lightly stomped her foot. "Hey, why is that a warning?! Being a weirdo isn't a bad thing, in fact being weird is actually normal because everyone has their own quirks and-"

"Ah, so loud and annoying." Killua yawned in his hand.

Eye twitching, Ai turned back to facing the rest of the group. "Besides! I can introduce myself!" Stepping away from Gon, Ai cleared her throat. "The name's Shinichi, yo! And don't you dare call me Shinichi-san, _meow_!" Putting her hands on her hips, Ai huffed.

"A…guy?" Looking at her absurdly, Leorio blinked as he whispered those words to himself. '_And no guy would say nya like that! Who is she trying to fool!?' _

Having heard his words, Kurapika smacked Leorio on the head. "Don't be nosy. _Shinichi _must have _his _own reasons."

Rubbing his head, Leorio glared at Kurapika before turning to face Ai again. "Well, it's nice to meet you then, _Shinichi. _Why did you come to the hunter exam?"

"_Un_! Nice to meet ya too!" Ai jumped up, grinning. "Well, there are many reasons," she responded thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "But…mainly, I guess it was to-" _Escape._ "-explore the world and find my older brother." Ai grinned again, tilting her head.

"Uwah!" Gon's eyes glittered. "That's the same as me then! I'm looking for my dad!"

Ai looked at him in surprise for a moment, eyes shining just as brightly. "Eh? Really?" Grinning widely, they clapped their hands together.

"Gonnie! You really are my twin," she yelled, laughing.

Gon laughed back.

"Ugh, Gon isn't your twin!" Killua yelled.

Ignoring his response, Ai then turned to face Arla, her eyes shining even more as her shoulders slackened. '_Ahh... She hasn't said anything to me yet! She seems super calm and cool! I hope we can be friends!'_

* * *

A new female joined the group.

While it was very obvious to Arla that the supposed male was actually a female, the actual female thought that she could fool everyone. Perhaps because of this or because of another reason, the younger female's disguise and act made Arla's expression to turn stiff.

'_She is not the same. She is not the same as…_' Arla took a deep breath to calm herself. She hoped that no one else noticed her unease. Her insides curled up uncomfortably.

"The name's Shinichi, yo! And don't you dare call me Shinichi-san, _meow_!" _Shinichi_ or Ai flicked her bangs with her hand before putting them on her hips, emphasizing the oversized long sleeved t-shirt she was wearing. Her chocolate brown hair was stuffed into her cap, showing only her bangs and parts of her short hair, as her round indigo eyes sparkled at them.

Arla's lip twitched. She almost let out a laugh. She found the newcomer to be very odd.

The more she gazed into the young female's eyes though, the more she could see how clear and pure this person's soul was.

'_Nothing like that monster_…' Feeling a little guilty for being so guarded against Ai, she stayed quiet during the group's interactions with the fake male as it was clear that they all met her or had seen her previously before Arla had even met the group in the beginning of the exams.

However, Ai's eyes soon fell on her. Arla could not help but stiffen again, realizing that the young female wanted to talk to her, instead of the males in the group.

'_Should I…? Is it too soon…?_'

It had only been a few months ago since the horror that claimed her _everything_.

That was when she noted that Ai seemed jumpier than the normal person, due to her nervousness around the males.

'_Ah… I can understand that_.' Arla smiled sadly to herself.

She must have been similar to her in the sense that she had limited interactions with males in general in the past.

With that in mind, Arla calmed down once more.

'_She is still younger than me. Her eyes are clear and straightforward. She holds no lies, except for that ridiculous getup. She is truthful in her demeanor. There is no need to hold such a guard against her. Therefore, I will learn to accept her as she is, rather than be influenced by the past._' With that, she gave a tentative warm smile towards the younger female. '_I will no longer…_'

"Nice to meet you, _Shinichi_. My name is Arla." She placed her hand over her chest and bowed slightly towards her while closing her eyes when doing so at a perfect angle.

When she locked eyes with Ai once more and saw that relief somehow pooled into the younger female's eyes, that was when she knew for sure in her heart that Ai was not a bad person at all - unlike _that person_.

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We will be speeding through the Hunter Exam, so hope you don't mind the fast pace - since the other arcs are way longer and detailed.**

**As stated before, we will be updating this fanfic every Thursday or Friday (PST).**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"..." Arla blankly looked down at the tall featureless pillar. This was Trick Tower - the location for Phase Three.

"Can we even climb down this?" Leorio murmured with an equally blank face. Arla held onto his arm sleeve to stabilize her footing as she felt Ai grab onto her arm at the same time. They watched an experienced rock climber candidate trying to climb down the side, but they were quickly eaten by some flying monsters. "...I guess that answers my question."

"Well that was a fast goresome death." Ai laughed nervously, not wanting to go near the edge of the tower. Arla nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to search for clues." Kurapika announced to the group.

Arla forced herself to not grab onto Leorio again and went down on her knees to check the flooring. "In my favorite mystery novels… Places like these usually have some kind of trap door or some kind of mechanism."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Ai tugged at Arla's arm sleeve. "Which mystery novels did you read?" Her indigo eyes sparkled at Arla. She smiled wryly at the crossdresser.

"Well… We can always talk about it after the exams? I would be happy to discuss them with you then." Arla motioned to Ai to start knocking on several places. When she was a little further from the group, she eventually found a space that seemed to be hollow. She stood up from excitement and her foot stepped on it harshly when she was about to call out to the others. "_Shinichi_, Go-" Before she could complete her sentence, she screeched when the door opened, making her fall in. The last thing she saw was everyone turning their heads to see her but she realized that at the speed of their head turning, they probably ended up not seeing her at all.

"Ouch…" She rubbed her bottom and childishly glared at the trap door above her. "Couldn't you have made the landing softer?!" She yelled at the door. Realizing how ridiculous she was being, she coughed and regained her calmer self. "I suppose I have no choice but to meet everyone at the end."

When she found herself surrounded by millions of doors, her eye unwillingly twitched, indicating her indignation towards the situation she was in. "What...is this…"

"_Choose the door that leads to the right path. Only one door will be safe. The rest will lead to danger. Choose well._" Someone's voice echoed in the room. She sighed.

While she did not want to use her power very much, it seemed like she had no choice this time. Raising her right index and middle finger, she focused her energy into them. "_In the name of Froshumburg, Arlania, I write. Edit. In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. One door leads to safety. Requires. Safest path, no danger, reaches the base of the tower within 72 hours. Payment. Temporarily lose sensation in left hand in the next 72 hours._" As she wrote what she said in the air with her energy, a light surrounded her, absorbing her left hand. She could no longer feel anything in her left hand.

Understanding that her power was working well, she smiled and continued her chant. "_Set. Activate! Show me the light - SHOOTING STAR ROAD._" She grabbed the light that the words formed in her right hand before releasing it above her. It seemed to go through the walls and floor.

After the shower of light ended, a sliver of light connected to her left hand.

"...Well hopefully, this worked. It was a simple one, so there should not be as many errors…" She doubted herself a little, but since it was better than straight guessing, she decided to follow the light. She could almost hear her family members yelling at her for using her powers so recklessly.

A slight grimace appeared on her face as she opened the first door. Her right hand immediately grabbed her dagger, but nothing appeared. She sighed in relief. "So far, so good… Thank goodness."

She continued to follow the light and sometimes, she almost fell into danger, but she managed to generally get out of it by editing her order a few times until the conditions were finally met.

"With this… There should be no problems." She huffed in annoyance. If only her power was more convenient, then she would not have to suffer as much. "It can't be helped. I should be grateful that I have this power in the first place."

When she opened the next door, she stepped into the room with a blank face.

A voice announced her arrival. It had taken her around 37 hours to get to the bottom of the tower.

"Ah… I made it already." Her tension had been high for no reason.

She blinked a few times, making sure that she was at the right place.

Once she confirmed the faces of the candidates, she silently walked around to see if the others made it too. When she could not find them, her heart dropped. She wanted to be with them. A bit disappointed, she sat near a female candidate and rested with her guard somewhat up.

Due to unfamiliar stress and the release of the tension inside of her, she ended up falling asleep while waiting for the Third Phase to finish.

* * *

"_Please check the contract, my lady." Lawrence handed over a piece of paper. Arla sighed to herself._

"_Must I?" She hated this job of hers to a good extent. At the same time, she was proud to help her family._

"_Well it is ultimately your decision. Your family does not expect you to finalize this contract. After all, they love you too much." Lawrence merely shrugged as if it wasn't his problem._

"_I suppose…" She murmured to herself. "But for the sake of protecting my family, I will finalize it myself. We cannot afford to lose against them, after all." With her pen in hand and directing her energy into the pen, she wrote the contents carefully. On the side, there were messy handwritten copies of the same contract with no power inside of them. The paper that she wrote on glowed as it was now imbued with her power. "Now if they break the contract, they will definitely suffer from the consequences." She huffed to herself - satisfied with her work._

* * *

"Eh? Arla… Arla!" With eyes filling up with tears, Ai looked towards the gang with urgency. "Arla fell down in here! She fell down, aHHH-" When she began running towards them, she was cut short in her tearful rambling as she also fell in from another tile.

"_Oi,_ Shinichi!" She barely heard a voice yell while falling through the darkness.

Landing painfully on her back, Ai hissed as she straightened herself up, breathing roughly. "I swear," she muttered, her voice hoarse from her newly caught cold and still feeling a bit shaky from the adrenaline. She then ferociously glared up at Wonka. "The least you can do is ask if I'm okay, jerk!"

"Sorry, sorry," Wonka said with a grin and his arms crossed, not at all sorry. "It's just that you seem pretty fine… With that excited gleam in your eyes and that smile."

It was true that Ai had a wide and shaky smile, paired together with eyes that shone fervently - as if she enjoyed the thrill.

"So? You're still supposed to ask! Jerk! Like, isn't there that saying that people who smile the most are hurt the most - aCHOO!"

Rolling his eyes, he heavily sighed. "That is _painfully _irrelevant in your case and you know it, _idiot_." He made a disgusted noise as Ai blew her nose in a tissue.

"..." A gust of wind whooshed through the dimly lit room.

Eyes clear and a captive to any sight, Ai blinked as she turned to face numerous figures. "I knew it. I sensed a lot of souls in this place," she commented.

The innumerous distorted figures seemed to get roused into frantic behavior.

"You… You can see us?"

"Yes." Ai smiled, as if having been through the same thing many times before. "I can see you, just like I can see my friend here, Willy."

"_Wonka_," hissed the man - or ghost - in question.

"She can see us, she can see us!" Many fervently circled around her, swirling and taking more distinct appearances.

"You're the first," spoke a man with short curly orange hair, curiously observing her with his green eyes, a grizzly scar outlining through his right eye from his eyebrow to halfway his cheek. "Not many have sensed our presence, much less see us." He smirked. "What are you?"

"Me?" Standing up, Ai dusted herself. "Well, I'm only a dolphin kitten with the heart of a puppy - that is what I am, _nya_!" Grinning, she pointed her thumb at herself.

"..."

Wonka sighed, facepalming. "You idiot…"

"Call me Ai, or Shinichi, as that is what I'm going by for now." Her grin turned sheepish.

"Ai," whispered another ghost, floating a bit closer to her; her peerless obsidian eyes glinted with hope, even as her long hair dragged her into peril. "Can you…truly see us?"

"Of course, as proof, I can tell you that you're a pretty lady with super long eyelashes!" Giggling as she said that, Ai walked closer to them.

Behind her, Ai could hear Wonka groaning.

"Pretty...?" The female soul whispered, blinking as flickers of surprise danced within the dark pools of her eyes. And then she smiled, chuckling slightly. "It has been a while since I heard that, counting the years I lived behind prison bars up to for how long I've been dead."

Tilting her head back, Ai blinked at them innocently. "Prison bars...? Ah..." It was then she realized that they all must've been prisoners here and that this tower was a prison tower; it made sense now.

"We're all prisoners." Another ghost confirmed her thoughts, eyes heavy set on his taut face. "Or we were, before we died," he added, voice gruff.

"I see," murmuring that half-heartedly Ai scoured the dim room she was trapped in; reading the question on top of the screen on one of the walls within the room, she stalked towards it and grabbed the watch.

"Do you abhor us?"

That question made Ai pause as she was strapping on her watch. Turning to look at the woman with sad obsidian eyes, Ai tilted her head questioningly. "_Abhor_? Why would I hate you guys?"

"Because we're criminals," answered the orange-haired ghost from earlier. He looked at her, his eyes piercing. "We've committed heinous crimes at a national, or even international level, to be locked up in here."

"I know." Ai returned his gaze with a smile. "Location-wise, and the way the way this complicated tower seems to be made nearly inescapable, I doubt they'd bring a person with just any felony here."

Slowly pacing, Ai murmured thoughtfully, "It's a good location for the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam, this place definitely fits the theme of having to escape."

Gently stopping, Ai once more faced them with a smile. "And to answer your first question… I don't hate you; perhaps it's simply my ignorance towards your crimes, or that I know you've gone through your own stories and journeys. Whatever it is, all I know is that I cannot judge you guys… Although in all honesty, that's just how I would rationalize it." Laughing sheepishly, Ai continued, "In truth, it's just because I don't feel bad or anything by just talking to you guys. To me, you just feel like anyone else, and I like being friends with people."

"Ai…" The woman clasped her hands in front of her chest.

Mutterings and words from the other ghosts stirred up a small racket.

Calmly, the orange-haired guy closed his eyes. "I see." Opening his eyes once more, he asked, "I commend you for your honesty; what do you desire from us? Our help?"

"What? No," Ai replied, scandalized. "I'm in an exam, and although my physical abilities fail me and I'll undeniably have to rely on Willy to push me to my limits, I would like to pass this exam by myself for most of the time."

A low growl came. "It's _Wonka_."

Laugher erupted from some of the ghosts.

"Ahaha, is that so?" Clearing his throat, the orange-haired man looked at her with a small smile. "Then, if you ever require our help, call for us; I promise to you, as long as you're within this tower, we will come."

Smiling widely, Ai nodded. "Thank you, truly."

And with that, the ghosts took to vanishing away to other locations.

"Are you sure you didn't need their help?" Upholding an irritated expression, Wonka snarled, "The next time you call me that abominable name, I will not lend you my help ever again." His eye twitched as he saw her chuckling.

"Awwh, c'mon, Wonka, I know you're too nice to do that."

Rolling his eyes, Wonka crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah, your smooth talk won't work on me now, considering it's just about as smooth as a goddamn wrecked road."

Still laughing, Ai turned back to face the question on the screen.

"_What is greater than God,_

_more evil than the devil,_

_the poor have it,_

_the rich need it,_

_and if you eat it, you'll die?"_

"This is exactly up my alley," said Ai, her hair covering her eyes.

Wonka sighed, knowing what she wanted him to say. "Why?"

Turning to him with speed that would have otherwise snapped her neck, she looked at him with bright glittering eyes and an excited grin. "Because I get to solve mysteries! Mysteries!" She squealed, violently shaking her head as she held her cheeks in her own hands. "KYAAA! Shinichi would be so proud of me _meow_~!"

"But you're Shinichi…" Letting out a despaired sigh, Wonka shook his head.

* * *

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong," muttering to herself, Ai narrowed her eyes as she adjusted the chair; there were still 49 hours left as she tried to figure out what to do with the two connected rooms in the _god knows what_ 'mystery' number.

Wonka dawdled around in the background, bored out of his mind, before standing upright. "What are you doing?" He stared at her as Ai began undoing all of her progress.

"I realized that the command on the screen isn't asking for me to arrange the rooms identically, but to set them as mirror images!"

And then she sneezed again.

"Gross!" Wonka stared at her, shivering.

* * *

"Phew, that was exciting," Ai said as she exited her route, looking around the room of the contestants who had arrived by then. Her eyes sparkled when she saw a certain person.

"Arla-" Suddenly realizing that the older girl was fast asleep, Ai stopped herself. She must have been really tired. Even though Ai was not, since she got enough chances to rest during her own route - with it being focused on puzzles and riddles, she doubted Arla had that kind of leisure.

'_Fine, I'll be good and let Arla sleep no matter how much I want to talk to her right now,' _Ai thought, pouting.

Instead, she continued looking around the room, her eyes shining once more when she saw Hanzo.

"Hanzo-saaaan," she whispered as she quietly jogged over to him.

* * *

"...I see…" Arla smiled warmly at the five. Ai pouted as she sat next to Arla comfortably and held onto the older female's arm.

"Seriously. We would have been better off with you or _Shinichi_, instead of that…" Killua glared at the stubby male.

"But at least, you guys were able to stick together!" Ai cried out in indignation. She scrunched up her nose when she recalled what she had to go through.

Gon sheepishly laughed. "At least, everything ended well!"

Kurapika crossed his arms and sighed in relief. As long as they reached the end, it did not matter to him on who they ended up with during this phase of the exam. However, he silently agreed that things would have been easier for them if they were with Arla or _Shinichi _instead.

"I wonder what's next." Leorio murmured as he looked around.

"We'll find out soon enough." Kurapika answered him. As if responding to the blonde male's words, an announcement echoed throughout the room, informing the applicants that they would head to Zevil Island for the Fourth Phase of the exam.

Arla stood up from her seat and hardened her resolve to pass the next phase as well. Ai also got up on her feet, patting the dust off of herself, as her facial expression turned serious the moment the location of the next phase was announced.

* * *

As they rode the boat, which was brimming with tension, Ai gulped. Right now, her worries were not directed towards the Fourth Phase, but rather, it was about whether she would tell them the truth or not. She considered all five of them - and Hanzo - as her friends, and to lie to her friends…

Silently pondering over her options multiple times, she finally came to a decision; she would tell them the truth.

_Later, that is_.

* * *

Arla soon sat down with Ai, Killua and Gon after talking to Leorio and Kurapika about the Third Phase of the exam on the small steamboat as they headed to Zevil Island. "So which numbers did you pick?" She asked quietly, despite knowing that they were probably not going to show her.

"What about you, Arla? _Shinichi_?" Gon asked.

"Well..." She laughed awkwardly at them. "But the number I got… I don't think I got any of yours."

"Me too, _nya_!" Ai piped up.

"Same here." Killua grinned.

Gon nodded. "_Un._ Me too!"

"Then we count up to three and show our sheets?" Killua suggested with everyone nodding in agreement. "One… Two… Three!" Everyone showed their pieces of paper. Arla had number 384, Ai had 69, Killua had 199, and Gon had 44. "..." Killua glanced at Gon with a pitying expression. "Seriously? You're not very lucky at lottery…"

"_Un…_" Gon nervously agreed, but his facial expression slowly changed into one of excitement.

The odd change in his expression piqued her interest. "How do you feel about it?" Arla asked, knowing that Gon had to get Hisoka's ID tag.

"Scared and excited…" His hands curled into fists. He gave her a shaky smile. "If it's a classic confrontation, I probably don't have a chance, but since I just need to steal his tag and maybe with a little bit of luck…"

"Well as long as you're excited about it, then I'm sure you'll do well." Arla pointed out. "Unless your fear outweighs your excitement by the time you fight him to steal his tag."

"EXACTLY! We know that you can do it, Gon! The luck of the stars shall bless you, _meow_!" Ai's fist pumped up into the air. She gave him a thumbs up soon after. "Because you rule, bro!"

Killua stood back up. "Well, try not to worry about it too much, you two." Before he left, he paused and grinned at both of them. "Try to stay alive, Gon! Arla! _Shinichi_!" He finally disappeared.

Arla also stood up as she smiled warmly at Gon and Ai. "I hope we all pass this phase too."

"_Un._ Good luck, you two!" The three of them then went their separate ways.

As everyone gathered around, the woman informed them that they only had one week to get the six points and then to return to the boat by the end of that time limit. Arla stood tall, observing everyone around her. After all, Kurapika and Killua told her to pay more attention to her surroundings, so she would do just that.

When her name was called, she dashed into the forest without stop. In seconds, however, she came to an abrupt stop. "This should be a good spot."

She raised her right index and middle finger once more. Her energy pooled into the tips of them as she wrote in the air at a rapid speed that was not considered to be normal. "_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. One person has the badge number of 384. Requires. Knowledge of exact location of person who has a badge number of 384 for 7 days. Set paralysis trap of person who has a badge number of 384 the moment their guard is down and when opportunity is best for me to take the badge from them. Hide my presence from everyone in my vicinity and warn me when danger is near while giving me the chance to escape or hide._"

She paused, unsure of her choices. "_Payment. Temporarily lose sensation in left hand for 7 days. Temporarily lose eyesight in left eye for 7 days. Temporarily lose voice for 7 days. Increase stomach pain to level 8 out of 10 with 10 being highest pain level for 7 days._" Once she loses her voice, it will be hard for her to edit her orders, but she could always do it in her mind if she focuses hard enough. Nevertheless, she did not look forward to the next seven days.

"_Special Condition. Once I have badge number of 384, cancel payment and written word._"

When she finished writing what she said in the air with her energy, a burst of light swirled around her, entering into her left hand, left eye, throat, and stomach without stopping. "_Set. Activate! Show me the path of a predator - HUNT OF THE BEAST._"

Immediately, a sharp pain shot through her stomach and she tried to yell out from the pain, but her voice disappeared. She fell to the ground, twitching from the immense pain in her stomach. When she tried to stand, her left hand slid across the ground, giving her minor scratches, as she fell back down again. This time, she used her right hand, but the loss of her eyesight in her left eye made her feel a little nauseous. Nevertheless, she forced herself to stand tall, doing her best to ignore the pain and the imbalance in her eyesight. Tears soon sprouted from the corner of her eyes; she could no longer control her own reaction to the neverending pain in her stomach.

She gasped, bumping into the tree behind her and sliding down to the ground.

Her vision subtly switched to a vision of a tall dark-skinned male who sported an Afro puff hairstyle. He wore a heavy short-brimmed hat, sunglasses, and a white ruff.

In seconds, her vision returned back to normal. '_So that is the person with number 384…_' She sighed inwardly to herself, wiping her eyes with her arm. '_Let's find a safe hiding spot first and then wait…_'

She trudged onwards into the forest - in search of the best place for her hunting and resting.

* * *

Arla watched patiently as Geretta or Number 384 approached Gon after paralyzing the younger boy with a blow dart. Her eyes narrowed at him. The dark skinned male took Gon and Hisoka's number badges effortlessly and left the area. She followed him soon after with thoughts of helping Gon plaguing her mind.

It was sudden - the jolt in her mind.

Geretta had fallen into her trap. She dashed towards him without care and stopped in front of him. The shocked expression on the older male's face pleased her strangely enough. After all, it was the first time she used her powers in this way. It proved to her that her powers can be effective when she did it right.

While she also did not begrudge him for doing his duty in getting the right badge for the exam, she still cared more for Gon than she did for this man. '_For that, he will pay with his own badge and his target's._' She then paused. '_The moment I take his badge, the paralysis will fade away and he will be able to attack me_.' She glanced at him with a sad expression. However, the sadness disappeared within a millisecond. '_Life is death's trap. No one lives long. For the people who do, only hell with speckles of heaven remains._' She pulled out her dagger, hardening her resolve to take her target's life for her own safety and security.

In seconds, red stained her sight and the stickiness of his blood clung onto her skin and clothes. The metallic coppery smell permeated the air as the body fell to the ground in a limp. The head soon rolled away.

'_Who?_' She stared at the grotesque scene before her with shock.

The moment she processed what happened in front of her, she realized that the pain in her stomach had already disappeared. She almost swayed backwards from the sudden recovery of her eyesight in her left eye.

"Hm…" Someone appeared from the side.

It was someone dangerous - someone who she did not want to come across.

It was Hisoka - clearly finding something to be of a pain.

"If you want to kill, kill faster. Don't hesitate, unless you want to die."

She blinked in surprise. That was the last thing she expected to hear from him. She then wondered why her power did not warn her of Hisoka's presence. That was when she realized that her power determined that he would not be a danger to her at the moment.

"Thank you for educating me." She bowed to him politely, showing her respect towards him. While she was absolutely terrified, her manners - that were instilled in her for such a long time - took over her.

He glanced over at her with an emotionless expression. She was not sure if his emotionless expression was more terrifying than his wide smile.

"Do you feel safe?"

She blinked in surprise.

It was an odd question he asked but she could not stop herself from answering. "No. I am very terrified of you, but my power told me that you are not going to kill me tonight. However, if that is not true, then I must accept the results that occur after." Her voice trembled harshly; she could not stop herself from shaking in fear.

"...Power." His eyes narrowed on her. "What power?"

"It is… It is a bit difficult to explain, but…" She paused, trying to figure out a simple way to explain it. "The results I want can be done with the appropriate payment. In a way, my power is the power of words." She was unsure if it was a sufficient explanation, but she just wanted to grab the badge and leave.

Seemingly content with her answer, he walked over to Geretta's body and pulled out two badges - Gon's and his own. No longer acknowledging her presence, he left as swiftly as he came.

She fell down to her knees, breathing hard. Her arms shook and she almost felt her tears well up in the corner of her eyes. Wiping her eyes with her arm, she managed to walk over to Geretta and took out her target's badge of 384.

"..." She stood in front of his body in silence. "Since you do not seem to be a bad person, I wish you the best in your journey of the afterlife." She placed her hand over her chest and bowed towards the man.

She then turned around and walked away from the blood drenched scene.

* * *

"He's eastwards, up on a tree," telling her that, the ghosts once more swirled away.

It really was convenient to have ghosts helping like this.

"Haha, thank you, guys." Grinning sheepishly, Ai resolved herself; she had to defeat her target and get his badge.

Stalking her target, she was waiting for number 69 to fall asleep, so that she could easily take his badge…

Except…

Right as he yawned, settling inside a tree, her stomach growled.

_Loudly_.

"Who's there?!" He came out, looking around frantically with a dangerous looking knife.

She went pale. "He has a poisoned knife, Wonka!"

Sighing, Wonka shook his head. "Then it's time for that?"

"Yeah!" Squeaking that, she jumped out of the bushes.

"_Oi! Wait, at least, idiot!_"

* * *

Arla glanced at the steamboat from a safe distance away and then down at her clothes. She was utterly dirty and all she wanted at that moment was to wash all the filth off of her. Sighing very lightly to herself, she glanced around, wondering where everyone else was. '_Gon wasn't there when I checked…_' She had hoped to help her new friend to recover and to get new badges in case Hisoka had taken both of their tags for himself, but she had a strange feeling that Hisoka had given the badges to Gon instead. If Gon was really like her cousin, then she believed that he most likely hated that truth - that he had failed to retrieve the badges he needed to get for the exam on his own in the end.

'_Nevertheless, I hope he's doing well…_' With that thought in mind, she began to ponder about what everyone else might be doing. That was when worry and uncertainty started to plague her mind. '_They'll be okay, right…? No, Arla! What are you thinking? They are your friends. Of course, they will be fine._' She shook her head as an attempt to get rid of any negative thoughts. She then smiled wryly to herself. '_How long has it been since I thought about other people like this…_'

Before she could get lost in her thoughts, a booming voice roared across the island. "All the participants are invited to come back to the starting point of the test! Participants must make themselves known within the hour. After this delay, the ones who haven't shown themselves will be disqualified! Please pay close attention to this information. Tags stolen from now on will not be counted. Verifications will be made and anyone who breaks this rule will be disqualified!"

Hearing those words, she stood up immediately from her spot. She cringed a little bit from the aftereffects of her power. While the cancellation of her power was done, her body had yet to completely recover from it. She supposed that only 85% of her body had recovered. The stomach pain gave her trauma, so whenever her stomach felt even a little bit uncomfortable, she could not help but react badly to it. "This must be why Mother and Father forbade me from using my powers in this kind of way…" She muttered under her breath.

In seconds, she felt a hand tap on her shoulder lightly; unfortunately, it was her left side that still felt stiff from the aftereffects of her power. Flinching from her discomfort, she turned her head to see who it was. She smiled warmly at him and did her best to relax. "Killua, it is very good to see you right now."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He had noticed in that split second when she flinched that something was wrong. "...Did you get hurt?" His grin flickered into a small frown.

"..." She did not know how to answer him. "...I. I believe that I am hurt, but I should completely recover soon. I'm about 85% recovered so far. Most likely." When he noted the confusion pooling into her eyes, he just accepted her answer.

"Well, don't push yourself. Remember, you're not physically as strong as the others, so just go at your own pace." He then walked ahead of her and motioned for her to follow. She took his words into consideration and walked at her own pace.

"Arla! Killua!" Leorio waved at the two with a relieved expression.

"Leorio, I am very relieved to see you right now." Arla smiled at him as he approached them with Gon and Kurapika behind him. "Where is Shinichi?" She scanned the area in hopes to see the other female of the group - safe and sound.

"_Meow_!" Ai jumped up and down from behind Killua and Arla as she dashed towards the rest of the group.

"Hey _Shinichi_!" Leorio greeted the younger _male_ with an amused expression. "Did you get all of your badges?"

"I sure did, bro!" She gave him a thumbs up before greeting the rest of the members. As they all began to head to the airship together, they shared stories of their time on the island - one at a time, with only a few saying the very minimal details of their experience, such as Arla.

* * *

When the airship began to take off, an announcement echoed throughout the area. "In a while, the president will be talking to each and every one of you. Just a small conversation. When you're called, please come to the first reception room on the first floor. Candidate number forty four, please come to the reception room right now."

Arla sighed a little, still feeling a bit exhausted from the previous phase of the exam. She swayed as she walked towards the comfortable seating. '_At this point, there is no way I can even take a simple shower right now. I am so tired… If Mother saw me right now, she would be so disappointed in me._' Arla almost chuckled to herself when imagining that.

It was in that very second that she almost tripped on her feet, when luckily, Ai managed to grab onto her arm on time. "Oh," Arla blinked. "Thank you, _Shinichi_." She warmly smiled at the younger girl.

"Do you need some help?" Ai brightly smiled back at the older female.

"That would be most appreciated. Thank you very much." Arla struggled towards the seating, but this time, it was with less trouble.

"What really happened? It doesn't seem like you just set a trap and got the badge from your target if you're this much in pain…" Ai murmured to Arla with an unusually serious expression.

"Well… It…" Arla was unsure as to whether she should tell her new friend about her power. After all, it was her power that made her lose everything in the end. But perhaps, she wanted to be a fool - just one last time - to see if humanity really could be trusted. So she continued, "It might be a bit difficult for me to properly explain…but I have this power…" She then noticed how Ai's eyes lit up with unusual understanding; it was as if she was in a similar situation, even though she had yet to explain everything to the younger female.

"A power…" Ai encouraged her to continue.

"This power requires a payment, but it is not as simple as money. It has to be something that equals to what I ask for. The easiest payment would be my own body, such as my sense of taste or the increase of pain on my body. While I could sacrifice someone else, I do not find that to be tasteful at all." Arla paused, wondering if she comprehended all of her words so far. When she realized that the other female did, she explained further. "My power requires specificity in words. This means that if I do not say the assumptions, conditions, results, and payments clearly and descriptively enough, then there will be flaws in the wanted results and could possibly end up becoming a failure. That is the last thing I would want."

"That… sounds really complicated." Ai scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh. "But that also sounds dangerous to you." The moment she said that, her eyes flickered of sadness.

"I suppose I might have went too far and overpaid this time." Arla sighed to herself lightly.

The two of them did not notice the rest of the group splitting up and leaving the room.

It was only the two of them who remained.

"...I am, however, almost done recovering. I believe I am at 90% now." She smiled warmly at the younger female. "...Also...since no one is here, you can drop the act now, _Shinichi_. But I suppose your name isn't _Shinichi_… What is your name? I would love to know it - to know my friend's real name - if you do not mind telling me."

Ai froze up.

She genuinely looked shocked.

Arla supposed that Ai truly did believe that she could fool everyone into thinking that she was a male. While she would usually not bring this up until the other person felt comfortable enough to reveal it themselves, she could not help but want to know the name of her first female friend - the first outsider who now has the privilege in knowing her power's true nature. "I… did not expect you to be this shocked, _Shinichi._ It is quite obvious to another woman that you are a fellow woman, despite the two of us being young."

"I…" Ai blubbered.

"If you do not wish to tell me, then I understand. There must have been extenuating circumstances behind your cross dressing, or perhaps, as my brother once said, you swing the other way. Nevertheless, I will still accept you as my friend." Arla placed her hand over her chest and closed her eyes briefly with a relaxed expression, savoring the peaceful moment.

"I, I, I DO NOT SWING THE OTHER WAY!" Ai panickingly responded. She threw her hands up in the air. "I… I'll tell you my name later…but about your power, I do understand! I really do! Since I also have a power… A power that is difficult for others to understand…" Her voice gradually quieted down at the last part. "So you're not alone in that sense, _meow_!" She managed to say to the older female. "And can you please keep me being a female a secret for now? I'll reveal it eventually… just not now."

"Of course. You have my word." Arla held the younger female's hand and smiled supportingly at her.

* * *

After chatting with Ai a bit more, Arla felt the heaviness in her heart lighten up.

Her shoulders no longer seemed as burdened by her past.

'_A long time ago, I might have believed my power to be one of a curse, but now… I wonder… I wonder if I could believe it to be a blessing instead._'

While they were only new friends, she could not help but feel that she would be friends with this girl for a very long time to come. After all, just learning about Ai more and more made her experience a fulfillment and contentment that she never had in her life before.

'_Is this what it means to have a true friend? To make a true friend with no other influences but ourselves?_'

This made her realize as to why a lot of girls befriended other girls - because the subtle details of being a girl did not have to be explained at all. There would merely be pure silent understanding.

'_Or perhaps, that is why people befriend those who can relate to them the most - rather than befriending someone who cannot or would have a hard time understanding them…_'

"Candidate number 285, please come to the reception room." Arla stopped talking and stood up from her seat. She no longer seemed to have issues with her body.

"Is that you?" Ai perked up.

"Yes, it seems like it is my turn now. I will see you later then, _Shinichi._" She smiled warmly at the young girl and walked towards the reception room. Using all of her composure and manners, she stood tall, walking lightly and gracefully as if it was no effort at all. Her posture, however, commanded the attention of others - clearly filled with a burst of charisma that she usually kept under wraps.

When the door opened, she entered calmly, facing Netero who sat across from where she stood leisurely. "You can sit down in front of me." He motioned to her as she followed his directions. "So… why do you want to become a hunter?"

"I want to become a hunter because it is the only way for me to live properly - as a human being." Arla replied. Her composure remained relaxed but sharp.

"A human being? And how exactly is a villainess supposed to become a human being?" There was slight mockery tainting his tongue. She did not react to his jab; she only smiled at him. He seemed a bit disappointed that she did not react.

"I did not expect someone such as yourself to believe in such rumors. But if according to you, I am a villainess, then why can't a villainess become a human being?" Her hands gathered together. "Do they not deserve to live? To be given a second chance when they want to change?"

"Apologies. I did not expect one like you to join this exam. Not many of your status would fall down to our level." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Even if they experience what you did."

Her smile dropped. She no longer smiled. "Everyone is equal in status. Wealth and ancestry has nothing to do with this. Not many of my status can _fall down _to your level because they are incapable of even _reaching up _to your level in the first place, and thus, due to their ridiculous pride and fear of the unknown, their ignorance stops them from joining an exam, such as this."

"..." His eyes narrowed at her as if wondering if she was being truthful or not. He then smiled brightly. "I am glad that the rumors are not true. Lawrence has chosen a good master and mistress then."

Her eyes widened a little. "You know of Lawrence?"

"Ah, trained him a little. Stubborn idiot, but good fella. He usually has a good eye for people, so that's why I was testing you earlier." He laughed heartily. She could only helplessly smile back at him. "...So I guess you want a job that can help you live and that's why you're here."

"Yes." She blinked and stared at him absentmindedly, trying to take all of this in.

"We don't judge, based on the past and on rumors, unlike normal type of jobs. As long as you're good at your job, that's all that matters." Netero smiled reassuringly at her. "That's probably why he sent you to the exams..."

"..." She did not know what to say to him, so she just nodded in response.

"Well then… let's move on now." Netero cleared his throat and had his notepad ready. "Among the ten other candidates, which one retains the most of your attention?"

She tapped her chin before answering. "If I had to just choose one person, it would be _Shinichi._ But her name most likely is not _Shinichi_. She is the one who dressed up as a male."

"Ah, 369." Netero grinned.

"Yes, 369. Also, if I can choose other people as well, then it would also be Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon." She was unfortunately not good at remembering minor details - though she knew what would not be their badge number if she was given a random number, so she could not provide him with their exact badge numbers.

"That would be 99, 403, 404, and 405." Netero clarified for her as he scribbled on his notepad. Without looking up at her, he asked another question. "Among the ten other participants, who do you want to fight against the least?"

Arla paused, wondering if her answers would influence what the next phase would be about. If her guess was correct, then it would be a battle tournament of sorts. "If it was just one person again, then it would be 369… _Shinichi. _If I can choose more than one though, then I would also include 99, 405, 403, and 404. Also number 44 and 301." Hisoka and the oddly strange Gittarackur seemed acquainted when she observed closely; she did not want to go against Hisoka nor anyone else who was associated with him.

By the time Netero finished asking his questions, Arla stood back up from the sitting mat with grace before bowing in respect towards the old man. She slid the door open and left.

* * *

"Candidate number 369, please come to the reception room."

"Oh my god." Jumping up, Ai cleared her throat, turning to face Gon and Killua once again. "That's me. For some reason, I want to go pee now, _meow_."

"Don't tell us that!" Killua hissed at her, as Gon laughed.

"I'll hold it in for now," Ai whispered, clutching her stomach. "But I have a small bladder. I hope it's over soon."

"Ahaha…"

"_Ugh_, just go already, you idiot!"

"Then I shall!" Saluting, she took to marching towards the room with an intense expression.

Entering the room, she cleared her throat, and closed the door; locking eyes with Netero, she exhaled as she relaxed. "Phew, glad I don't feel like leaking my bladder now."

Ignoring her comment, Netero gestured to the cushion seat across from him. "You can sit here if you want."

"Of course!" Grinning, Ai took to sitting cross-legged on the cushion as she excitedly anticipated his words. "I like interviews. I hope this one is fun."

"Is that so," Netero questioned. "Then I hope this one is up to your tastes; why do you want to be a hunter?"

"Why I want to be a hunter," repeating the question to herself, Ai held her chin thoughtfully. "In all honesty, there are many reasons; it's convenient, and it'll help me in my goals… But if I had to pick my main reason…" She looked up at Netero, smiling. "...Then it would be to escape and find my brother."

Scribbling something down on the notepad he held, he nodded to himself. "Escape? From where, the cult house you were raised in?" Despite his question, his voice remained jovially casual.

Blinking in slight surprise, Ai responded, "Of course, just like my brother escaped from there four years ago. Although I am a bit surprised that you conducted a background check, it's only natural, I suppose."

"Escaped?" Netero looked at her as if he knew something she did not. His question dipped in irony.

Once more blinking, Ai tilted her head. "Is there something about my brother's escape?"

"No, nothing," Netero commented as he fingered his beard, just like before. "From the other candidates, who retains your attention the most?"

"Hmm~ That's a bit hard to say, there are a lot of them after all, _nya_!~" Furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, she continued. "For people who I'm looking at positively, it would be Arla, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Hanzo; in a bad sense, it's Hisoka and…" Her expression sharpened. "Gittarackur." Many souls followed Hisoka - that was for sure, but Gittarackur… Rather than it being about the number of ghosts that followed him, there was just something very malevolent about the man himself.

Nodding while writing it down, Netero followed up with another question; "Then who would you want to fight the least."

"Well, the same people I just mentioned, honestly," Ai said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright, you can leave now," he said casually, almost as if he was shooing her away.

"Thank you~"

Exhaling once more as she left the room, she stalked towards everyone else.

'_I have to tell them.'_

"Guys!" She waved excited as she approached them, grinning widely.

Without letting her speak further, an announcement boomed from the speakers. "Thank you for your patience, everyone! We will be arriving in thirty minutes at the place where the final phase will be held at!"

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunter Exam will be over by the end of this chapter! Next one will be the start of the Zoldyck estate arc!**

**Just for clarification purposes, even though each chapter might focus on either Arla or Ai (or is pretty balanced), Arla and Ai are deuteragonists (or two protagonists) in this story. **

**We will be updating this fanfic every Thursday or Friday (PST).**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

She had to tell them.

After the announcement was over and as soon as the conversation entered a lull, Ai spoke. "Guys, I have something important to confess to you..." Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at all of them. "...And something to apologize for."

As the five people she had come to consider her friends turned to face her, Ai felt her bladder turning into mush again and her eyebrow twitched.

"Go on," Arla encouraged, smiling as if she already knew what it was about.

"When I first met you guys, there were two things I lied about," Ai said, twiddling her thumbs as she looked down. "And… I consider you my friends, and I feel really bad and I understand if you don't want to associate with me after this because of my lie… So let me introduce myself again!"

Standing upright, Ai looked at them. "Yo yo! My name is Ai! I'm a dolphin kitten with the heart of a puppy and…!"

Shutting her eyes tightly, Ai ripped off her cap, letting her shoulder-length hair fall free. "In truth, I'm a woman, _nya_!"

A moment of silence or two passed as hope drained itself from Ai. Just as she was about to lose all hope, she heard a voice.

"We already knew that - a long time ago," Leorio said normally.

"Yeah, you're so bad at both lying and disguising. It was obvious from the start… Also, what's with that dolphin-whatever thing?" Killua made a face at that.

"And the fact that was more startling was that you seemed to think you convinced everyone." Arla smiled almost sheepishly.

"It would be even stranger not to know; we understood you probably had your reasons, so we went along with it," Kurapika commented, smiling. "Although the strangest of all was your introduction right now…"

"Not to mention, you smell like a woman and don't feel like a guy at all!" Gon added, grinning.

Looking up teary-eyed, Ai sniffled. "I can't believe it was that obvious… What was the use of all this in the first place… But at least, can I hope then that you guys...don't hate me?"

"Of course, we don't hate you! You're our friend, _Shinichi_!" Gon's grin widened.

"A weirdo will always be a weirdo. This _revelation _of yours won't change a thing," Killua responded cheekily.

"Gon, she just said her name isn't _Shinichi,_" Leorio corrected.

"Ah, that's right!" Gon looked like he just realized that. He then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oops… I forgot your name already, hehe." Everyone sighed at Gon.

"I'll say it again. I'm a dolphin kitten with the heart of a puppy and my name is Ai, _meow_," she said, still sniffling, even though her expression had brightened up again.

"You can drop the dolphin part." Kurapika awkwardly laughed.

"I'd just say _please _get rid of that and the weird _meowing_," Killua added with his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Never, _nya_! That's my real identity, after all!"

Everyone sighed as they shook their heads at her.

* * *

"Do you want me to possess you for this battle?" Wonka floated around her as she patted her cap down, arms crossing with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"No, don't bother with possession," Ai responded quietly as she walked over to the arena. "Just _lend_ me your abilities when I give you the signal."

Wonka smirked. "Alright."

"Hello, Agis-san." Ai smiled at her opponent as she reached a stopping point. "No grudges from either side, right?"

Cautiously, her opponent, Agis, placed his hand over a dagger while narrowing his eyes. "Sure."

"Start," the referee called.

Immediately, Agis rushed at Ai. "Now," she whispered smoothly and quietly to Wonka as she dodged the man's attacks.

"_Okay_."

Immediately, the examiners and Netero became alert, eyes narrowing as if they could sense the evoked disturbed disarray in Ai's already unstable '_energy_.' Hisoka's bored attitude melted away as his expression sharpened in interest.

"Tch, why aren't you retaliating?!" Agis began attacking even more fervently.

'_Is it just me or has her speed increased?!'_

"I don't want to be the one to get the first hit in," Ai whined, smoothly side-stepping out of Agis' attack once more.

'_Tch! I didn't want to have to use my dagger on a little girl like this, but… I'm left with no choice.'_

With fluid maneuvering, Agis launched his dagger at her.

Dodging it immediately, she noticed the punch launched at her a bit too late.

Struck across the face, the force of the punch harshly jerked her towards the left as she barely stabilized herself.

Her shoulders trembled. '_Is she crying?'_ Agis thought to himself.

He was about to go in for another strike - but he halted right in his steps.

He felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw her expression as she turned to face him again; she had a large grin on her face, despite the injury on her cheek - an injury that was definitely going to bruise hideously in a few hours.

In an instant, he jumped back over to his dagger and observed her, sweat trailing down the side of his forehead. "Why… Why are you grinning?!" He was so sure that making a little girl like her to give up would be easy, but now, he was uncertain about everything.

"That was fun," Ai said, her eyes gleaming in what appeared to be genuine excitement of finding a treasure in an unlikely location. "I didn't realize the thrill of a fight would be so freeing," she continued as if analyzing the switch of her emotions during the battle. "To think being hit could be anything but painful… This is new."

"_Oi_, focus on the battle, Ai!" Leorio encouraged her from the sidelines, getting riled up.

"What are you saying…!" Agis glared at her, grabbing the hilt of his dagger once more.

Blinking at him innocently, Ai's grin once more transformed into a sweet, welcoming smile. "Why aren't you attacking now? You were so great before! This is no fun..."

"Little brat…! Underestimating me!" Once more, he rushed at her, directing his dagger at her. He hoped that this attack would scare her into giving up on the fight.

"Wonka, _leave_," she whispered, her smile widening; sidestepping him, she grabbed his attacking arm and pulled him forward harshly - making him stumble forward. Digging her knee into his back, Ai pushed him down and folded his arm behind, contorting his wrist in a way that made him hiss and lose the grip he had on his dagger. Ai immediately threw it away, effectively disarming him. The only defense move she knew, really. "Got you!"

"What the heck-" He struggled beneath her to no avail.

"I'm surprised you disarmed him," Wonka murmured in genuine surprise as he floated around.

Eyebrow twitching, Ai decided to ignore his comment.

"I'm glad my taunting worked on you," she began, letting out a relieved sigh. "I'm not all that confident in my physical capabilities, you see. I know about my own incompetence, so I'm glad my observations of your character managed to pull you into this state and level the stage." She giggled.

Agis began struggling beneath her again. "Tch! Dammit, you stupid brat! Stop talking!"

"I never thought that the day would come where I would have to straddle someone I didn't like," Ai said, unperturbed by his words and struggling as a frown danced on her face. She sighed to herself. "It's very unpleasant, honestly. Now..." She looked at him thoughtfully. "How should I make you surrender?"

"Stop talking, you brat," he snarled at her with a vicious glare.

"I'm sorry." Ai smiled at him sheepishly, finally acknowledging his words. "I know I'm a chatty one; I just really don't like this situation…! So I'm thinking out-loud in a sense…"

"Who cares!"

She went back to ignoring him, a thoughtful expression on her face as she pondered aloud. "Do you want me to teach you how to pull off someone's nails? I've seen it; I can tell you if you want."

"..." Agis stopped struggling. "Huh…?"

Nevertheless, she continued, "First, you push down hard, slowly, pulling the nail away from the skin forcibly." Her voice was sweet, mellow, as she described the act. "And then you rip it off; it's grueling pain, I tell you. Some people hammer a metal nail beneath the actual nail to rip it off instead, sometimes heating it up so that the nail bed is forever damaged. It's commonly used as a torture method that extracts important information out of people in many places. For some reason, people give up at the first nail, but do you know what the best part is?"

"...How am I supposed to know?!"

Her smile widened. "It never ends there."

"W-What are you trying to say," Agis asked at last, anxiety brewing in his mind.

"I'm not trying to say anything." Ai blinked. "As I said, I'm just thinking aloud."

And then she sighed. "No matter how much I think about it, I don't have the proper equipment for any other torture methods…"

"E-Eep! No, no, please don't!"

Smiling at him reassuringly, Ai giggled. "Don't worry! I won't do that, as I said. I was just thinking about my options out loud; my morals are far more important to me than my win. I would rather die with my morals and identity intact than give that away and win this battle," she answered seriously. "Regardless, if I can't use any of that, I suppose I'll have to convince you…with my _weapon_."

"Y-Your weapon?" Agis questioned.

"Yes! My weapon!" Ai grinned as she fished out two tubes from her pocket. "Wasabi sauce and tabasco! That's fine, right? Netero-san?"

From the crowd of onlookers, Hanzo began to choke. "_Wasabi_ _sauce?!"_

Seemingly amused, Netero fingered his beard as he nodded. "Of course."

"What, what is it?!" Leorio asked Hanzo.

"It's a very intense sauce," Menchi answered seriously in place of Hanzo, who was sweating violently. "The spiciness starts off small and burns your nose, and then it builds up like a roller-coaster… Anyone who's not a native of the small island that it comes from or aren't used to eating it will…suffer terribly. It's a venture of its own, for sure."

"For a gourmet hunter of Menchi's caliber to say that..." Kurapika left his sentence unfinished.

"Now, I'll give you a choice." Ai smiled at Agis. "Wasabi or tabasco; which one do you want stuffed up in your nose and mouth first, _meow_?"

* * *

As some of the examiners carried away the twitching and crying Agis to treat him from the damage done to his nostrils, Ai walked back over to the crowd with a sigh. She won.

"You… You…" Leorio eyed her warily, keeping his distance. "What did you mean when you said…you've seen the nail r-ripping?"

Ai blinked. "Oh, that? I read it in a book." She smiled sheepishly. "I figured it was a good tactic to mentally wear him down with anxiety and fear because I knew there wasn't anything else I could do."

"You say that when you stuffed wasabi up his nose and mouth," Arla said, sighing.

"I see. That line of thought isn't entirely wrong; in reality, your words did seem to shake Agis quite a bit," Kurapika commented thoughtfully.

'_Even though it wasn't all that impressive,'_ Killua thought to himself, bored and irritated.

* * *

"I give up." Agis croaked out as he continued to shake from the damage that was done to him by Ai, glancing at Arla with a bit of frustration. He knew that he could defeat her if he was in the right condition, but unexpectedly, he had been beaten by a tiny girl so thoroughly that he needed more time to rest and recover. At the very least, whoever lost in the fight against Leorio would be his next opponent. He should be recovered by then and could defeat his opponent without any issues. Gathering himself with the help of the judge, he leaned against the wall and waited.

Arla blinked before focusing back onto the next fight; she did not expect to win already - without even having to fight. She considered herself lucky as she truly did not believe that she would pass this time - with lack of fighting experience and with a normal amount of willpower. She gathered her hands in front of her as the fights continued on.

It was finally Killua's turn to face his next opponent. "Killua," Arla called out, "Do your best." She locked eyes with him, noticing that he had such ease about his situation. She supposed that was to be expected, especially for someone as powerful as him.

"Of course, I will." He grinned childishly back at her, almost teasing her for pointing out the obvious. She only warmly smiled back in response. He headed for the battlegrounds with ease.

Her sense of security began to distort, the more the battle went on.

Gittarackur, or Illumi, seemed to threaten Killua's happiness and contentment with life by suggesting to kill anyone who he wished to befriend or was friends with. Everyone went on their guard, except for Hisoka, to protect themselves and to keep Gon safe.

A sense of dejavu overwhelmed Arla as she then watched Killua's older brother reach out to Killua with his hand. Overwhelming pressure and fear swirled around them. She could see how his body trembled out of instinct and she hated how she could do nothing to help him.

* * *

"_On your knees." An authoritative voice boomed across the room. Arla flinched. She refused by standing tall. She had done nothing wrong. "ON YOUR KNEES!"_

"_I refuse." Arla clearly articulated to them. She did not allow the judging eyes around her to make their lies come true. "I have done nothing wrong."_

"_Such pride, and yet, such INSOLENCE." At the last word, a guard whacked the back of her knees harshly. She fell down as the guard pulled her back up on her knees, locking her in place._

"_What is it that you desired by causing such chaos!?" They roared at her._

'_Chaos? I never wanted chaos.' She firmly maintained her calm composure. When everyone around her whispered and giggled about her misfortune, her fists tightened._

"_I do not understand why I am being treated in this fashion. I have not killed anyone and it is common sense to follow standard procedures." She managed to reply emotionlessly without bothering to answer their question. That was when she held her chin up high, not willing to show respect for someone who never showed her theirs. "I do have something I want, but this chaos was not what I wanted."_

"_Lies. You have nothing you want because the first thing you can think of when you see someone is whether they are worthy of your status or not." With those words, strangers and acquaintances alike pitched in with their agreements._

"_NO!" She wanted to deny it with all of her heart, but those pesky 'what if they were right?' type of thoughts plagued her mind. She began to forget who she was as a person and that frightened her more than anything. "I do have something I want…"_

"_And that is…?" Everyone waited - waiting to mock her of her choices and her answers. After all, in the past, they felt like they did not have enough entertainment to keep them out of their boredom, but this moment satisfied their empty life. While it was a such a tiny shame that someone, such as her, would be utterly destroyed, no one cared as they desired for her fallen status - for they were always jealous of where she stood and of her immense strength in character._

_Arla whispered very softly to herself. "I wanted to live peacefully with everyone. To be understood by those I care about."_

"_Peacefully, as if you have ever done that! Do you think we will be tricked by your words?" Someone scoffed at her in the crowd. They shouted at her, throwing out insults after insults - all in the hopes of destroying her very soul. After all, a motionless doll could never go against them after this sort of humiliation._

"_I did nothing wrong!" It was Arla's last cry of defiance._

_Another voice joined into the conversation of judgment. "Are you going against my son's words, child?"_

"_I-" That was when she knew all hope was lost; all of her dreams and identity would be ripped apart in this very moment. It was never the people around her that mattered, which was why their words never killed her in the way that they hoped it would, but she had at least respected this person. To hear that they were supporting their son's accusations, her heart began to rip in half._

_That man narrowed his eyes at her as if she was the true enemy. "Can you fight me for your family's honor? I highly doubt it - for you are incapable of going against someone higher in status than you. That is what this country has drilled into you and will forever drill into you."_

_When Arla could not find it in herself to answer, she locked eyes with the female behind him. That female only smiled deviously at her, playing the pitiful victim role when anyone else glanced over at her._

_She truly was the devil._

* * *

"I give up." Killua's voice whispered out, snapping Arla out of her thoughts.

'_Killua_…' When she saw how he never responded in any way after Ai, Leorio, and Kurapika tried to talk to him, she realized that it was as if his will had completely died. Her heart proceeded to break and hurt for him.

While her mind understood the danger that Illumi posed as, her heart still refused to give up on the white-haired boy because of that man. So she stood next to him and then tentatively grabbed his hand with hers. Even though she knew that he would not respond, she hoped that through the warmth of her hand, he would understand that he was not completely alone - that everyone else was here for him.

Despite this, she felt like he was slipping away from them and this was especially the case when it was time for Leorio to fight against Bodoro. Within seconds, Killua disappeared from her grasp and appeared behind Bodoro.

Her hand felt empty and cold.

Blood splattered over him as he killed Bodoro without hesitance. His eyes - dull and empty - glanced at nothing in particular.

Her heart finally shattered. The Killua she knew was no longer there and she also began to lose herself.

And soon, everything else became a blur to her...

* * *

They were all sitting in the conference room, except for Gon who was unconscious, while Kurapika and Leorio stacked complaints against the legitimacy of Killua's failure.

But that was not what was on Ai's mind at that moment.

Sitting a few seats away from Gittarackur - _no,_ Illumi - Ai glared at him; with hands clasped in front of her taut expression, Ai continued glaring, not offering a single word to the fierce discussion.

"Wonka." Despite sitting at a considerable distance from everyone, Ai spoke in a small voice. "How would you measure his abilities?"

"He's strong, probably around Hisoka's strength," he admitted seriously. "The only thing I could probably match up to in comparison to him would be speed." Wonka proceeded to shrug.

"I see. Thank you." With that, Ai continued to glare at Illumi.

And then, Gon burst into the conference room.

Silence - no one spoke. Everyone's attention was directed towards him. Meanwhile, Arla silently observed everyone's every reaction, gaze, and emotions that reflected in their eyes - as if gathering important information.

He climbed down to Illumi's level, his gaze strong. "Apologize to Killua."

Illumi took a moment to regard him and then cluelessly replied, "Apologize? Apologize for what?"

Feeling her self-restraint loosening violently at that statement of his, Ai took a moment to inhale.

'_I must remain calm.'_

"You don't even know what you did wrong?" Gon asked him.

"Nope," came Illumi's casual response.

Gon's hands turned into fists.

Ai closed her eyes, taking in another breath.

"You don't have the right to be his brother," he said.

Not even a bit distraught, Illumi turned to look back at the front. "Must I earn the right to be his brother?"

Immediately and harshly grabbing onto his arm, Gon flipped Illumi over to his side. Unfortunately, the cruel black-haired man landed gracefully. "Then he doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend either," Gon countered.

Gon tightened his hold on Illumi's arm, eliciting slight surprise from him.

"Don't bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua," Gon continued.

"What will you do then?" Illumi asked.

"That should be obvious…! I'm gonna rescue Killua," declaring that with determination, Gon continued holding his gaze at Illumi.

"You make it sound like I kidnapped him… He walked away on his own."

"But it wasn't by his will. He was being manipulated by you people," Gon accused him. "It's the same as kidnapping him!"

Taking that as his cue, Netero took a step forward. "We happened to be discussing this very subject, Gon. Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged their complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

Standing up from his seat, Kurapika continued his point. "Killua had been behaving in a strange manner during and since his battle with the man who called himself Gittarackur. I believe he was hypnotized into commiting murder. Under normal circumstances, it would be impossible to use hypnosis to induce a person to kill. However, as Killua was raised in a family of assassins, murder was a part of his daily life, so it's only natural that he would lack the ethical restraint of most!"

Leorio took to standing too. "I want to mention that the attack happened during the match between Bodoro and me. It's possible that he was trying to help me. Given that, the one who should be disqualified is me." He pointed at himself with his thumb.

"In any case," Kurapika began once more. "Killua was not in control of his own actions. Thus, he should not have been disqualified."

Deciding further discussion to be meaningless, Netero turned and took steps back to his podium, saying, "That is mere speculation. There is no proof-"

"How could there be proof," Ai interrupted Netero, opening her eyes once more as she turned to glare at Illumi again. "When what he did wasn't hypnosis, or verbal manipulation… But something else?"

Netero's eyes narrowed at her words. "What do you mean?"

"Please consider this for a moment - Illumi's abilities with those needles… It wouldn't be strange if he could pull off more direct manipulation with them, wouldn't it?" Ai sighed. "Considering they're family members, if even just by blood, Illumi must have had a lot of chances to utilize his ability upon Killua."

"...What are you basing this on," Netero asked, observing her.

"My intuition," Ai answered truthfully, glaring harder at Illumi who only looked back with two black voids. "I'm sure, as examiners, you must have felt it too - that energy coming off from Illumi." She narrowed her eyes.

Speculatively, Netero caressed his beard. "Perhaps."

"None of that matters!" Gon yelled, once more establishing dead silence into the room. "It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he'll definitely pass! It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is." Gon then squeezed Illumi's arm harder. "What does matter is…if you've been forcing Killua to kill, against his will, all this time! If you did, I'll make you pay!"

"Make me pay? Exactly, what will you do?" Illumi questioned the much younger boy.

"I won't do anything," Gon answered. "Once I rescue Killua, I'll just never let you see him again!"

At those words, Illumi finally stretched out his hand; sensing danger, Gon instantly jumped back.

Netero coughed into his hand. "Is everyone finished? Gon is absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like, but we will not change our minds. Killua has been disqualified. And the rest of you have passed the exam."

The green blob next to Netero made eye-contact with him and stepped forward. "Okay. Then I shall continue with the orientation."

"Are you sure it's fine to leave her that way?" Illumi interrupted, turning to look at Netero. "She'll die at this rate."

"Perhaps," Netero repeated his answer from before.

"What're you talking about?!" Ai hissed at Illumi, taking a move to stand up before wobbling.

"You need to stop that," Satotz added, looking at Ai.

"What? Stop what?" Her expression morphed into confusion.

"That! Whatever you're doing," Menchi yelled from her place.

"What? But I'm doing nothing…" Her voice melted into a whisper as she felt herself falling into pure darkness. "_Ah_..."

* * *

Having woken up, Ai walked over to the gang, before being intercepted by Hanzo who had just finished talking to them.

"Ah, Shinichi, are you okay now-" Hanzo called out to her - before his expression dissolved into astonishment. "Y-You were a woman this whole time?!"

'_What! See? Then my guy disguise wasn't all that bad…!'_

Smiling sheepishly, Ai fingered the ends of her messy brown hair. "Yeah, and my name isn't Shinichi. It's Ai."

Putting away the finger he was pointing at her with in absolute shock, he blinked once and carefully asked her, "Then… Was the ghost stuff a lie too?"

"No," Ai said, laughing. "That was all true, _meow_!"

He paled. "_O-Oh_."

"You really traumatized the guy," Wonka murmured as he floated around between the both of them.

"Did it really scare you that much?" Ai teased him, giggling. "Don't worry about it too much. Ghosts are mostly peaceful, after all."

"I-Is that so..." Laughing awkwardly, Hanzo fished out a card. "Well, I'll be going back to my country now. It was a short, yet seemingly long experience between the two of us in the Exams. It was fun!"

"Other than the ghost stuff?"

"Other than the ghost stuff," he confirmed. After he handed out the card to her, he smiled at her. "If you ever visit my country, let me know. I'll show you the best tourist spots, Ai."

"You know," Ai began as she took his card from him delicately, grinning as she looked up at him. "I really wasn't lying when I said I admired ninjas."

Looking surprised for a moment, he smiled once more. "That, at least I know." They basked in silence for a moment, smiling. "I'll see you around then. Call me if you need something!"

"Okay!" She waved at him as he left.

She then turned towards the four who were seemingly engaged in an important discussion.

Noticing her, Gon waved at her with his good arm. "Ah, Ai!"

"Gon! You precious cutie pie!" She waved back while jogging over.

"Do you know where Kukuroo mountain is?" He asked her when she reached them.

"Kukuroo mountain?" With confusion dusting her expression, Ai shook her head. "I can look it up though… But why are you asking?"

"Killua's family lives at the top of that mountain, so he's likely to be there," Kurapika answered for him.

Eyes widening, Ai asked, "How did you guys find that out in the first place?"

"We asked Killua's brother," Gon replied, his expression hardening.

"And that sick bastard told you guys just like that?" Ai blinked at the four of them, surprised. "Now that's a feat."

"Well, it was mostly because of Gon," Leorio admitted before giving Ai the stink eye. "But anyways, don't pretend that didn't happen!"

"Pretend what didn't happen?" Tilting her head, Ai blinked curiously; this induced a sigh from Wonka.

Leorio pointed at her. "That you fainted!"

Understanding flickered in her eyes. "Ah, that. I'm sure it's because of my anemia, probably," Ai said, looking away; honestly, she was not sure herself.

"I doubt that," Kurapika added. "Before you passed out, the examiners were telling you to stop doing something; it was because of _that_. Whatever you were doing at the time."

Exasperated at the reminder of the examiner's weird words, Ai shrugged. "You might say that, but what was I doing?! The only thing I was doing was cursing that bastard in my head and glaring at that shithole! Unless you mean to say it's me glaring at him which caused him to do something… Which is truthfully ridiculous."

"But that's the _ridiculous_ theory with what you were accusing Killua's brother of manipulating him," Leorio replied. "Why would you doubt it in this case?"

She pouted. "Intuition."

"The instincts of a wild animal." Grinning as he dodged Ai's sneaky elbow attack, Wonka stuck out his tongue at her.

Thoughtfully, Kurapika placed a hand under his chin. "No, it might not be all that ridiculous."

Leorio looked at him, bewildered.

"The way Illumi uses those needles is very unnatural, so it wouldn't be too far off - or at least entirely implausible - to assume that he could do something like manipulation with them; in reality, chairman Netero did seem to entertain Ai's theory the most, so there must be something."

Wonka whistled.

Surprised and a bit embarrassed, Ai looked down. "That's a great way of rationalizing my words," she mumbled. "Anyways, I'll look it up now," she said while sitting on the bench, rummaging through her bag to pull out a mini laptop.

"Well," She began as she typed. "From what I just pulled out, it's a 3722 meter high mountain in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea and _nya_…?" Ai blinked, speaking unsurely. "It's a tourist spot?"

"A tourist spot," Leorio repeated, as flabbergasted as Ai.

"Well, if everyone wants to go, I'll book our tickets now…" With that, Ai scanned everyone's expression; they were all determined, nodding while looking back. All except…

Furrowing her eyebrows, Ai focused on her. "Arla? Are you okay?"

Looking lost for a moment, Arla collected herself and smiled politely - although it felt half-hearted. "Yes, you have nothing to worry about. You can book the tickets now, Ai."

"Really?" Ai responded, unsure as her frown deepened; despite her bare smile, there was something helpless in the older female's eyes - pained and hopeless. However, as if it was a dream, the pain and hopelessness flickered away from her eyes in mere seconds.

Ai blinked again.

Only calm and contentment seemed to remain in Arla's eyes now. "Yes, really." Her smile did not change at all.

"Okay then…" Ai turned her attention back to the laptop, speaking up once again after a while. "They're booked!"

"_Nee_, Ai, can you search up something else too?" Gon asked her, curiosity brimming in his eyes.

Blinking at him, she smiled. "Of course, what is it?"

"Ging Freecss!"

Nodding, Ai typed once more - but her smile immediately gave way into wary confusion. "Your father's - Ging's - information is behind a tight security that requires a bunch of different accesses… I don't think it's possible for me to scavenge any information on him," Ai said while showing Gon the screen. "He seems to hold a lot of influence at a national level…"

Surprise made it itself apparent on everyone's faces.

"Ah, then you can leave it be," Gon replied, laughing.

Arms crossed, Wonka blinked. "Well I'd be damned."

"Looks like your dad is someone really special," Leorio commented; Gon gave another awkward laugh at that.

"Gon-kun."

Everyone turned to look towards the new voice.

'_Satotz-san?' _Ai blinked.

Calling his name, Gon jogged over to him.

"Gon-kun, you forgot this." The older male held out a document.

"Oh, right. Thanks!" Gon smiled up at him.

Satotz held up a finger. "And do you have a moment?"

Gon looked back in confirmation towards Ai and the rest, who nodded.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby then," Kurapika said as they all turned to walk away.

"Okay!"

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and/or reviews to the following: Asure-Zero.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's finally the start of the Zoldyck arc! Also, I believe this fanfic starts to slow down (pacing-wise) after the Zoldyck arc since that's when we also hit on the Heavens Arena and our original plot (at the same time).**

**We will be updating this fanfic every Thursday or Friday (PST).**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"It really is a tourist spot…" Leorio stared at Kukuroo Mountain through the window as the guide in the bus kept on chatting away. Arla kept to herself as she merely observed everyone once more; it was as if she was an observer, rather than a participant.

"_Meow! _I told you so," Ai said cheekily, grinning as she returned to looking at the Kukuroo mountain.

"_Waa_, it looks like a mountain lava cake." Gon smiled towards the scenery.

"You're right, but it also looks like that mountain is farting out toxic fumes," Ai countered, seriously observing the mountain.

At that, Gon made a funny face, laughing awkwardly. Sighing, Wonka shook his head.

Leaning over to Kurapika who was sitting in front of him, Leorio whispered, "Look, they obviously aren't tourists." He was clearly referring to the hostile looking guys sitting at the very back of the bus.

"Yes," Kurapika affirmed for him as he, too, looked back.

The tour guide continued speaking, indulging them about the members of their family as well.

And all was well…until Leorio fell asleep.

"Look, Kurapika, Arla, Leorio-" Seeing the older man fast asleep with his head lolled back, Ai blinked.

"Yes?" Kurapika looked at her questioningly, while Arla observed her silently once more. She did not have a smile on her face, but there was no apparent frown either. It was merely just a neutral expression.

"Nothing," Ai replied, grinning cheekily as she fished out a marker from her bag. Then she whispered into Gon's ear when he looked at her curiously. "Well, do you want to?" Ai looked at him excited.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Ai," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Ai pouted. "Fine then."

"What are you doing?" Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows as he followed Ai's movements beside him as she reached over to Leorio by leaning over the seat.

"Something very fun," she answered quietly, taking the cap off the marker.

Understanding what she was about to do, Kurapika sighed with resignation and turned to face in front again. "I would stop if I were you. Leorio can be quite loud when he's mad."

"Don't worry! My drawing will be _very_ worth it, _nya_."

Kurapika only sighed in response.

* * *

They stood before the huge gates in front of the Kukuroo mountain.

"Now, this is really something," Leorio muttered to himself as Ai desperately tried to stifle her laughter.

Smiling politely as usual, the guide continued speaking, "This is the front gate of the Zoldyck estate-" and then her eyes landed on Leorio; her smile twitched.

Furrowing his eyebrows as he noticed her glance, Leorio asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, um-" The guide noticed Ai mouthing '_NO_' violently from behind Leorio, who obviously continued waiting for a reply. "No… Nothing…?"

Still frowning, Leorio turned away from the guide who awkwardly smiled at Ai as the younger female gave her a thumbs up.

'_What is going on?!' _The guide thought, resuming her lecture about the Zoldyck Family and their estate - until she was interrupted.

"Hold on!" Leorio looked towards her, surprised, as he pointed at the gates. "This is the front gate? The mountain is all the way over there!"

"Correct," she said, turning towards the gates. "The Zoldyck Family owns Kukuroo Mountain, as well as, the surrounding land."

Everyone gaped at this information, with Wonka whistling.

Leorio slumped. "The whole area is their backyard…"

Gon looked at the guide. "_Nee_, guide-san. What do we have to do to get inside," he said, nonchalantly pointing at Kukuroo Mountain. Arla stood quietly next to him as she stared at the gate in front of them.

Ai snorted as she saw the twitch in the guide's expression. "Little boy, were you listening to my explanation?"

"Uh huh," Gon responded to her rhetorical question. "But…"

The guide interrupted him, her voice going a bit higher. "If you go inside, you'll never get out alive!" Her expression turned grim with warning as she clutched her guiding flag, and then smiling dangerously again, she raised her finger as she explained, "Assassins live inside."

"It's all a sham." Two men who refused to heed her words interjected as they advanced onto the gate. "A family of assassins that no one has ever seen."

"Just a photo of their faces is worth millions," added the other one.

"Seriously?! Damn! I should've taken a picture of Killua!" Ai let out a dry laugh at Leorio's words.

The two men continued advancing towards the gates, infuriatingly harassing the gatekeeper and breaking into the Zoldyck property. The five of them waited in front of the gate as they made sure that the gatekeeper was fine.

…Only to hear grueling screams.

Arla blinked and dispassionately watched two sets of skeletons being thrown out of the gate by an unusually large furry hand - but it could have been a paw for all they knew.

The other tourists, along with the guide, screamed, immediately rushing towards the bus.

"He's only supposed to eat at meal times," the gatekeeper commented to himself, sighing. "Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!"

"Guessing what the size of Mike is from that thick arm… I doubt eating those two would make him fat," saying that nonchalantly, Ai stared at the skeletons.

"I'm sure that's not the problem right now, Ai," Kurapika said, sighing hopelessly.

"Hey, you five! What're you doing?!" The guide waved at them from the bus. "Get on the bus!"

Gon, who was crouching, got up and smiled at her, yelling back, "You can leave! We're going to stay here!"

"Huh?" The guide's eyebrows trembled as she stared at him for a moment, similarly as the gatekeeper as he directed his attention at the young boy.

* * *

"I see... So you're young Killua-sama's friends," said the gatekeeper as he poured tea. "I'm happy to hear that. I've worked here for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit." He placed another tea-filled cup in front of Gon.

After that, he sat down on a chair and continued, "Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but this place is rather lonely. No one ever visits. Though we do see a lot of those." He then pointed at the trash can behind him, which was filled with the two skeletons from before. "Well, a family of assassins is pretty rare, so I suppose it's the price they have to pay. Anyways, I'm glad you're here. Thank you." The guard finished his speech by bowing his head a bit.

"Don't mention it." Leorio waved away his words, feeling a bit embarrassed. Wonka yawned in the background, already bored.

Ai twiddled with her fingers, only half-listening at this point. '_Oh god, I need to pee…'_

"However," he began, raising his head. "I cannot let you inside. Didn't you see the large arm of the creature? Its name is Mike and it serves as the Zoldyck's watchdog. It only obeys family and will attack everyone else. He still follows the order his master gave him 10 years ago… To kill every single intruder." Immediately after saying that, he put his hand behind his head. "But technically, he isn't following the order because he eats them all!"

"Mike likes to _vore_ them all," Ai murmured to herself quietly.

"_Ai,_ no," Wonka said in response, cringing at the mental image.

Grabbing his own cup of tea, the gatekeeper finished, "Anyways, I can't let you inside. I wouldn't want to reduce Killua's friends to skeletons."

"Sir, how is that you are safe?" Kurapika finally asked. "You go inside, correct? If you never needed to enter, you wouldn't have a key."

"Quite perceptive of you," the guard answered with a smile, then proceeding to fish out the key. "But you're only half right. I require no key to get inside. This key is for intruders." Arla's eyes narrowed at his words.

"A key for intruders?" Leorio looked at him, confused.

"For some reason, eighty to ninety percent of intruders attempt to use the front gate. So if I don't open the gate for them, they'll try to break it down," he clarified. "Such troublemakers… So we added a locked door to one side. The intruders take the key from the helpless guard and then Mike eats them."

Ai glanced over at Kurapika. She watched as the gears turned in his head and then immediately after, an epiphany shone in his eyes. "That's it!"

"As you just realized I'm not a guard. I merely clean up after Mike." He smiled to them.

"And the actual gate isn't locked," Kurapika declared.

* * *

Ai yawned as she watched Leorio trying to desperately push open the front gates. '_I really need to pee…'_

"I've tried pushing and pulling, but it just won't budge," Leorio yelled, finally stopping.

"You sound like a pregnant lady," commenting that halfheartedly, Ai let out another yawn.

"WHAT?!"

Before Leorio could say anything more, the guard said, "You just aren't strong enough."

"That's absurd," Leorio immediately snapped. "I've been using all of my strength!"

The guard stripped off his shirt, stalking over to the front gates - only in his undershirt. "Just watch." Arla merely stood by Ai as the two observed what the gatekeeper was doing. "This gate's official name is the Testing Gate. Anyone who cannot open this gate is unqualified to enter the Zoldyck estate," he began as he got ready to push the gate open.

"Only the Zoldyck family would have their front gate named." Wonka laughed.

Everyone was entranced as he pushed the gates open, and when they automatically closed by themselves the moment he pulled his hands away. "As you just saw, the door closes automatically, so you'll want to run in the second it opens." He turned towards them with a smile. "You don't need to worry about Mike. He has orders not to attack anyone who enters through the testing gates."

'_Hell, the only thing I'm worried about right now is my bladder, in all honesty...'_ Ai sighed to herself.

"Still, this is getting tougher as I age." The guard wiped away sweat with his hand. "But they'll fire me if I can't open the gate, so I need to keep in shape. I should mention that each of the gate's doors weigh two tons."

"Two tons?! You're not supposed to be able to open that," Leorio justified, waving his hand in the air, before pausing. "Wait... What did you say? Gate One?"

"Yes," the guard answered. "There are seven gates. When you go up a gate, the weight doubles. The number of gates that open depends on the amount of strength you use." He looked up at the gates with his hands behind his back. "Incidentally, when young Killua-sama returned, he opened gates one to three," he added.

"Gate Three?" Gon's eyebrows furrowed in seriousness. "That would be twelve tons!" Arla smiled awkwardly at his answer.

"Sixteen tons, Gon," Kurapika corrected him, sighing as Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"_Sixty nine_," Ai loudly added in her two cents - _unnecessarily_.

"I just said it was sixteen tons," Kurapika repeated, sighing again.

"I know." Ai turned towards him, grinning mischievously. "I just wanted to say _sixty nine_." Kurapika face-palmed and Leorio immediately hit the back of Ai's head.

"Ow!" She pouted while clutching her head.

"Do you understand now? This is what's required just to get in the door. They live in a completely different world," explaining that, the guard placed his hands on his hips.

"Hmm... I don't like it!" Gon said.

"Neither do I," Ai agreed, staring at the gates.

Arla's eye twitched. '_When in Meteor City, do what the Meteor City inhabitants do._' Irritation flared up inside of her. He really was just like her cousin - _in the worst way possible_.

Gon rotated his head to face the guard. "Mister, lend me the keys. I came here to see my friends - not to be tested. You can even consider me an intruder." Holding out his hand, he then added, "So let me borrow the key. I'll use the intruder's door."

"Gon," Kurapika called out in slight surprise and admonishment.

Arla let out a sigh that clearly expressed her frustration and growing irritation towards Gon's thoughtless actions and words. '_Is there no end to his hotheadedness? Is this my punishment - to be friends with someone like my cousin?_'

"Hey…" Leorio stared at Gon.

Ai looked towards the guard pleadingly. '_Please don't give him the key,'_ she thought desperately.

"It doesn't matter if you don't loan me the key. I'll just climb the wall if that's what it takes," Gon added dangerously.

Before Arla could even say anything, Ai stepped forward. "I don't support that," The younger female said quickly, panicking. "You should understand that dealing with that dog is beyond your capabilities, especially with your injured arm. Killua wouldn't want you to endanger yourself like that. And neither would we."

"Ai's right. Calm down a bit and think about it rationally, Gon." Kurapika tried to stop him.

Joining in, Leorio yelled at him, "Didn't you see that monster?! Its arm was bigger than your entire body!"

Nevertheless, Gon continued looking at the guard. "But I can't accept this!" Looking at him a bit flabbergasted, Leorio blinked.

Arla's eye twitched once more. If no one stopped him and his recklessness any time soon, then Arla was very ready to do so herself - even if it meant using force.

"Why would you test your friends," Gon added.

"I mean… From what I can tell from looking at Killua's bastard brother, they certainly don't think they need friends. In fact, they see them as a dangerous existence to eliminate. The way his family view friends and human relationships is very different from ours. I do feel exactly the same as you, but we have to consider that too, Gon, even if we really hate it," Ai reasoned hopelessly. Arla agreed with her silently.

"I'll never enter through that door." His gaze hardened and his resolve remained impermeable.

'_If you keep thinking that way, then of course, you will never enter through that door._' Arla's fists tightened and she really was starting to reach her limits in regards to the large part of Gon's personality that was innately selfish and hotheaded.

There was complete silence for a moment.

And then the guard sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "You are absolutely right. However, forcing your way through is impossible. Mike will definitely kill you."

"I agree," Kurapika added. "We have time. Let's figure out a way to enter through Gate One."

Once again, Gon held out his hand as if waiting for the guard to give him the keys. It made Arla wonder briefly to herself if his ears were filled with earwax and that was why he was not even considering his so-called _friends_' words. She kept her sarcastic response to herself since it would do nothing to change the situation.

Leorio leaned in towards Kurapika and whispered, "It's no use; he's not gonna change his mind."

"Indeed…" Kurapika closed his eyes, sighing.

"Unfortunately, I cannot lend you this key," the guard said decidedly. "I will not feed Killua's friends to Mike. Well, please wait for a moment." For a moment, Arla felt herself calm down again - relieved that he was not going to budge in his decision.

Everyone stared at him confused as he walked back towards the guard office, following after him soon enough.

"Hello? This is Zebro," he said into the phone. "Five of young Killua-sama's friends are here to see him." He glanced back at the group standing in the doorway before turning back. "Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, yes. Yes, I understand. Yes. I'm very sorry. I apologize for disturbing you." And then he shut the phone, scratching his head with a troubled look. "Yep, I got in trouble."

Ai's eyebrow twitched. '_My bladder… Oh dear god…'_

"You called the mansion?" Gon asked him.

"No, I was speaking with the Zoldyck family butler," Zebro corrected. "All communication with the mansion must go through the butler. It's very difficult to reach any of the family members."

Stepping forward towards the phone, Gon looked at him. "Could you call him again?" This time, Arla approved of Gon's decision. At the very least, they could have tried this in the first place - instead of thinking of something as ridiculous as going through the intruder's gate. She wondered why she never thought of this first herself.

"Sure, I guess," Zebro replied, uncertain as he began dialing the number again. "But you won't enjoy the experience."

"I'm Gon, one of Killua's friends," he spoke into the phone. "Is Killua-kun there?"

There was a moment and then Gon redialed the number.

Leorio leaned in closer to listen to Gon's call, while Kurapika blinked at him curiously.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?! PUT KILLUA ON THE PHONE!" Gon yelled into the phone.

"_Nya_!" Ai flinched away, surprised just the same as Leorio and Kurapika. Arla sighed - this time in an audible way.

"That boy's as loud as you," hissing that, Wonka rubbed his forehead; Ai sent a discreet glare to him.

"Yeah," Gon continued speaking into the phone. A moment passed. "If you put Killua on the phone, he'll recognize me!"

A few more moments passed before Gon returned the phone to its place and started walking out again. Arla's eyes narrowed at him.

'_He really needs to get a hold of his emotions. While it might work right now to be hotheaded, it does not mean that it will always end well. There is a time and place for everything._' Arla followed after him.

"Hey! Gon!" Leorio called out after him as everyone else followed him out. "_Gon!_" He grunted with annoyance before muttering, "He's really pissed now."

"He's going to climb over the wall now," Kurapika predicted.

"What?!" Right after Leorio said that, Gon threw the line of fishing string towards the gates, hooking it to the top of it.

"Hey! Stop it, Gon!" Leorio walked over.

"It's okay. You four can wait here," Gon responded as he tugged onto the string and began climbing. "I'll go by myself."

Before Leorio could even say anything, Arla interrupted. "And what exactly do you think you're doing by going by yourself?"

Gon paused as if unsure before repeating himself. "I'm going to go by myself..."

"And do you think you're the only person here? That your actions won't affect someone else?" She retorted. "Have you ever thought about Zebro-san's situation if you were to do that? About us?" Leorio nodded in agreement furiously at her questions towards Gon.

"Gon," Ai called out desperately. "Please, think about what's important in this situation! That we get back Killua safely! How are we going to do that if you get yourself _eaten_?!"

The guard sighed and walked over. "Gon-kun, I'll give you the key. You can go through the door."

"Zebro-san!" Ai looked at him hopelessly. "What are you saying?"

"Hold on, pops! We can convince Gon to stop," Leorio said.

"Really?" Zebro questioned. "But he seems to be pretty stubborn. To make amends, I'll accompany you through the door." At those words, Arla immediately felt relieved; it seemed like Zebro knew exactly what to say, so that Gon would stop his one-sided rampage.

"Huh?" Those words affected Gon just as expected as he looked towards the guard.

"It's possible that Mike might recognize me and decide to not attack. Though, I'm almost a hundred percent certain that he'll kill us all," he added.

"You can't do that," Gon said as he came down, a troubled expression on his face. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No. I'm coming with you," the guard replied, his voice hard. "The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua-sama's friends to their deaths, I'd never be able to face him again. If you die, I will also die."

"Zebro-san…" Ai's eyes watered.

Arla calmed down once she noted that Gon silently looked down at the floor, contemplating his words. He then retracted his fishing string. "I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your situation. Sorry."

Everyone sighed in relief, except for Arla who had already felt a sense of relief earlier.

A moment of peace passed.

"You must like animals," Zebro said to Gon.

"What?" Ai blinked. "Where is this conversation going?"

Confused, Gon answered affirmatively. "Yeah."

"Just as I thought." He asked Gon again. "Did you grow up playing in the countryside?"

"Yep, how did you know?" came Gon's enthusiastic reply.

"Gon-kun, I'm going to open the Testing Gate again. I want you to see Mike for yourself."

* * *

"_Oi_, is it really okay for us to come in too?" Leorio asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Zebro nodded towards him. "You'll be safe because you entered through the testing gate." And then he called out to Mike. "Mike! Come here!"

Facing the direction from where ominous sounds were coming from, everyone waited quietly and tensely for Mike's arrival.

And then he sat down, in front of Gon and everyone. Quiet. Analytical. His black beady eyes swirled of nothingness; it was very clear that he only saw two things: soon-to-be victims or food.

Gon stared at him, trembling and petrified. Everyone else stood still, gaping and sweating at the creature who stared at them with dark eyes.

"This is a furry's dream come true," Ai whispered in slight awe and amazement; although it was meant to be quiet enough for only herself to hear but in the silence of the tense situation...

"_Ow_!"

"You idiot," Leorio said as he retracted his fist with Kurapika shaking his head. Pouting, Ai whined as she rubbed her head. Arla managed to smile with amusement from this.

The guard looked at her and sighed; deciding she was hopeless, he returned his attention back to Gon. "Gon-kun, do you understand now? This is a trained hunting dog. It's nothing like the wild animals you're accustomed to. You must have expected to be able to communicate with him - until you saw his eyes..."

Ai blinked, irritation flooding her veins a bit at the sudden realization. "His eyes…sort of remind me of Illumi."

The guard looked back at her for a second before returning his attention to the beast. "Do they now? Interesting… Well, in the case of Mike, he is currently memorizing the appearances and scents of humans he's never seen. There's nothing else on his mind. He's like a machine."

Narrowing her eyes, Ai murmured to herself, "Is he really a machine or was he made into one?"

"Gon-kun, could you fight him?" Zebro asked the much younger boy, looking at him.

In response, Gon quickly shook his head. "No, I'm scared. I don't want to fight him."

Zebro smiled at his honesty. "Well, how long will you be here for?"

"Until we meet Killua," Gon said as he turned to face the guard with the same unchanged determination from before. "We won't leave until then!" Again, Arla approved of his decision and actions.

'_Perhaps, he is not as selfish as I perceived him to be earlier. Might have been my imagination._' And yet, Arla could not get the feeling out of her mind that her perception from earlier had been spot on - and that in the future, there would be major consequences that would occur, due to that selfishness of his.

"Definitely," Ai joined in, making Arla forget about her previous irritation.

The guard smiled to himself, turning to guide them somewhere. "Then please come this way."

* * *

"Here are the servant's quarters," Zebro said as he stood in front of a cabin house. "It's getting late. So you can stay here tonight." And then he pushed open the door.

Except - the door left marks on the floor as it opened.

Ai paled. Arla blinked in surprise before realization and understanding dawned in her mind.

"Hey, I'm back!" The guard yelled.

"Oh? You rarely bring guests..." A man came down the stairs, smoking. Ai immediately stiffened remarkably, her expression paling slightly as she looked away from the smoke. Arla moved her face to the side slightly and elegantly covered her nose with the sleeve of her arm - as if she was just merely hiding a part of her face from the world in the most natural manner.

'_It's fine… It's not him. Whoever this person is, they're not him. I'm… I'm safe.'_ Ai took in a shaky breath and moved behind Arla and Gon, gripping onto the former's sleeve. Arla, noticing this, glanced at Ai curiously for a brief moment.

"This is Seaquent," Zebro introduced him. "He works with me here."

"Good evening," Gon greeted him cheerfully.

Seaquent stared at them all for a moment before scoffing and walking away. "If you managed to win over Zebro, then you must be special. Well, make yourselves at home - though that won't be easy here." Arla seemed to have understood what he meant when she observed the room and furniture closely.

Furrowing her eyebrows over his words as she still stayed hidden behind Arla and Gon, Ai thought back to the heavy door. '_What does he mean?'_

* * *

"You want to see Killua? That's a riot!" Seaquent laughed as Gon told him their goal.

"Sorry, but we're dead serious," Leorio snapped.

"Then let me give you a warning," the man offered, extending his hand in an explanatory manner. "Give up and go home."

"Rather than a warning, that's an obligatory command you are presenting to us." Ai smiled at him, tilting her head. "And so, we politely refuse your _supposed_ warning."

Glaring at her a little, he continued, "Zebro told you about the testing gate, right? That should give you an idea of what this place is like."

"That's just how determined we are then, I suppose," Ai replied, her eyes and smile hardening. "We won't leave without Killua."

"Nothing is ever impossible until you believe that it is so." Arla calmly interjected.

"We understand it won't be easy, but I won't be leaving," Gon added, then looking up at Seaquent. "Not until I see Killua!" And then he stared at his tea cup. "When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him," he said regretfully, pausing while furrowing his eyebrows as he thought back to the exam. "If I had been there, I could have stopped Killua."

Everyone either closed their eyes or looked away, overcome by their own emotions.

'_I'm not too sure about that,' _Ai thought to herself. '_If my assumption before was correct… In fact, I'd say it was better that Gon wasn't there; worst case scenario would've been IF Illumi controlled Killua into killing Gon, instead of Bodoro. That would have destroyed Killua and - all of us.'_

"Killua is my precious friend," Gon declared, his eyes clear and filled with pure resolve.

"_Our_ precious friend," Arla corrected him as everyone nodded in agreement. "So there is nothing you can say or do that will change our minds."

"We understand," Zebro said. "Then why don't you do some training here?"

"Training?" Gon glanced at him questioningly. Ai finally winced - now that she realized why the door and the teapot were unreasonably heavy.

"Hey Zebro," Seaquent furrowed his eyes at him.

"Listen to me, Gon-kun." Zebro faced him. "You five are allowed to work together to open the door. With a little training, it should be possible. How about it?" He offered.

Gon looked back at his tea cup. "I don't like the idea of being tested…" And then he locked eyes with each and every person briefly.

Kurapika smiled. "But if there is no other way…"

"Then we'll just have to do it!" Leorio finished. Arla smiled in agreement.

"Then I'll need you to put these on." Zebro said as he got up to walk over to some heavy looking armour shirts.

"Before that," Ai interrupted while sweating a bit. Her legs closed tightly as she unnecessarily raised her hand. "I've been holding in my pee since we first had tea in the guard house, and I _really_ need to go."

"Ai, call it urine." Arla commented before realizing a heartbeat later that Ai calling something as urine might be a hopeless matter in itself.

"You've been holding it in since that long?!" Leorio scolded her, exasperated. Kurapika sighed to himself.

"Yes. My bladder is about to explode, so please, _please_ scold me later."

"That's fine, but," Zebro began, pointing at the bathroom door. "That door weighs 500 kilograms."

Ai paled.

Zebro laughed.

"That… That was a joke, right?" She asked, sweating profusely.

"No." Zebro continued to smile. "But I'll open it for you - just this once."

"THANK YOU-!" Ai stood up, nearly jumping in excitement, before crumpling over as she grabbed at her stomach. "_P-Please,_ soon."

* * *

"Also, there's been something I've been meaning to ask for awhile, but I didn't get a chance to," the guard began as Ai left, looking at Leorio. "...What happened to your face?"

"Huh?" Flabbergasted and then insulted, Leorio yelled, "What? What is it about my face, dammit! Do I really look that old?! I'm barely 20!"

At that, both Zebro and Seaquent froze, though the former recovered quicker.

"What the hell?!" Seaquent choked.

"That…wasn't what I was asking, _young _man," Zebro established, taking a calm sip of his tea.

"HUH?!" Leorio just looked about ready to explode before Kurapika interrupted him.

"He's talking about the vulgar graffiti on your face," clarifying that, the blonde male sighed.

"V-vulgar graffiti…?" Leorio blinked until Arla fished out a hand mirror to show him.

"...Who did this," Leorio asked.

Gon laughed awkwardly. "Ai did…while you were sleeping on the bus."

Leorio stayed silent for a moment.

"_Uwaaah_!" Having just exited the bathroom, Ai felt like she was reborn; the bladder nightmare she was experiencing mere minutes ago seemed like a dream. "Hmm~? Hey guys, what's up?" Blinking as she walked into a somewhat tense atmosphere, she scouted everyone's expressions - and then froze upon seeing the mirror Arla was still holding.

"Ai… DID YOU DO THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?!" Leorio pointed at his face. His eyebrows were messily joined into a curly unibrow, with a pair of bulbous noses and gross smooching lips drawn on both cheeks - both eluding into a beard which connected above Leorio's upper lip, leaving his chin bare with a simple smiley heart drawn onto it. All with a black permanent marker.

"Uhhhhh..." Ai stared for a moment and then grinned. "Well, it was worth it?" And then she dashed away.

"_AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_"

* * *

It was only their second night there - the night of the full moon.

"Arla, are you okay?" Ai sat next to Arla on the wooden bench, near the cottage. The older female was still as if in her thoughts. When the younger female shook her, she snapped out of it.

"Ah, Ai… Is something the matter?" Arla smiled stiffly as if on automatic mode. The energetic girl frowned in response.

"That's what I want to know. You've been so out of it for the past few days. It's as if you're not really here with us." She honestly told the older female. "Did something happen to you? Or are you in pain from the exams-" Before she could continue, Arla held Ai's hands.

"Thank you for worrying, but I am doing fine physically. I am merely heartbroken and still in a state of mourning." When Arla saw the energetic girl about to ask, she shook her head at her. "It is nothing too worrying. I will get out of this state soon-" At those words, Ai stood up and bonked the older female's head. Arla stared at her incredulously. It was the first time someone hit her on the head, even if it was not in a serious way.

'_What a culture shock_.' She thought wryly to herself.

"Of course, I would be worried! I'm your friend, Arla, so tell me if something is wrong!" Worry swirled in Ai's eyes, causing Arla to feel guilty for worrying her friend.

"I…" Arla gathered her hands together and fidgeted with them. "I am heartbroken over the fact that I could not help Killua - that I could not get him out of the situation that I used to be in. While I understand there is nothing I can do, I still wish I could have provided him better support afterwards." She let out a breathe she never knew she held. "And I am in a state of mourning because I lost my entire family only a couple of months ago. I still do not know what I want to do, what I should choose, what is considered to be correct, and...what would make my family proud of me. I just feel lost and I wish I was not."

"Arla…" Sadness flickered in Ai's eyes. She sat back down, calming down from her previous outburst.

"It was only a couple of months ago that I had dreams and aspirations. It was only a couple of months ago that those dreams and aspirations shattered into nothing. It was only a couple of months ago that I had to let go of who I was and embrace who I must become." Arla took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "So many things to mourn about and yet, I feel I have so little time to complete my mourning. One after the other - I need to get them all done and when I finish one, another task pops out."

"Do you wish you weren't here?" Ai curiously asked.

"No, I am glad that I am here. I want to help Gon. I want to get Killua away from this place. I want to…" Arla smiled in a self-deprecating manner. "I want so many things. How selfish of me."

"Arla…?"

"Yes?" It was as if her smile returned back to normal - as if everything was fine with the world. A well-executed smile that no one would suspect, a very trained habit that could not go away in a matter of months, they were all things that were ingrained in her since day one of her birth. Even though she did not want to be too associated with her past, her every movement, every word, and every thought was tainted with her past - her family's influence and the country she used to be a part of. Her tears, her battered soul, and her wishes hid behind a mask that every aristocrat wore, but she was no longer one; she was only a former aristocrat - a fallen noble. She had no right to act with noblesse oblige. And yet, this was all she knew - to be the perfect representation of a good noble. "What is it, Ai?"

"Do you truly believe that you are selfish?" She could not help but feel her heart hurt for the former aristocrat.

"To want so many things and base my decisions off of them for my own happiness would be selfish. To consider other people and to help others reach their happiness should be more important." Arla answered with a calm smile.

"..." Ai continued to stare at her. "To try to get your own happiness with your own hands is not selfish. If you keep thinking that way, you'll destroy yourself and you'll make your family members sad."

"They are the ones who taught me to think in this way, but perhaps… Perhaps, they are wrong. Even so, it is difficult for me to suddenly change my way of thinking." The older female dropped her smile. Her natural frown expressed her feelings about the issue - confused and utterly lost. "Even if I want to believe that my family members would feel sad over me thinking in this way, there is no way to confirm that."

"...Actually…" Ai interrupted. "There is a way…"

Arla's eyes widened. "How?" She never believed in ghosts and the like, but if there was a way to confirm, then she was willing to believe in anything.

Ai bit her bottom lip nervously. "Well, you remember how I told you that I understood? That I also have a power that is difficult for people to understand?"

"Yes…" Arla wondered what this had to do with Ai's power. "What is it?"

"I… I have the power to communicate with the dead. I can see them, Arla." Her dead-serious expression stopped her from disregarding Ai's statement. In fact, she was very willing to believe in her.

Only one thought popped up in the former aristocrat's mind. "I… I see. I suppose you never feel lonely then." Arla put her hand on Ai's shoulder with great sympathy.

Ai's lip twitched, immediately understanding what she was implying. She almost grinned again. "Lonely… What a word." That made Arla smile back - this time, a genuinely amused one. "Now, I know you might not believe me since who believes in ghosts, but really, your family members are always with you. They want to protect you and have continued to watch over you, even during the time of the exams. So you don't need to doubt my words when I say that they would feel sad if you did not prioritize your own happiness first."

"But I-" Before Arla could finish her sentence, Ai suddenly stiffened up with her eyes rolling backwards. "Ai…?"

When Ai closed her eyes and opened them again, her eyes narrowed at the older female. Her posture immediately straightened, commanding the attention of those around her. She stood up from the seat. Her hands seemed as though she was holding a fan. "My foolish daughter, please do not tell me that I heard that gibberish come from your mouth."

"Gi-gibberish…?" The way Ai spoke reminded her of someone important to her. Arla could not help but stand up as well. "Mother…?"

"It is a relief that the bad events that happened months ago has not affected your brain negatively." Arla smiled wryly when she heard that. It was definitely her mother. "Now then, goodness, this girl is very uncomfortable to be in. I will make this quick, so listen well, my child." She motioned to her daughter to sit back down again. "Arlania Froshumburg. This is my last order to you as your mother and as the current temporary head of the Froshumburg family."

"Yes, mother." Arla paid very close attention.

"You will not seek revenge on our homeland. I do not want you to waste your time on those that do not matter. If they attack you or your loved ones, however, you are permitted to defend yourself and to strike at them until they can never assault you or your loved ones ever again. Is that understood, Arlania?" Her eyes narrowed at her daughter. She demanded only the affirmative from Arla in regards to her command.

"I… Yes, mother. I will do as you say." Arla, feeling a bit nostalgic, stood back up and curtsied in front of her mother.

"I am not done, my child." Before she could ask what the rest of the command was, Arla's mother continued. "I know that life has been difficult for you and for that, I am at fault, along with the rest of our family. However, we truly do want you to live happily. We do not want the past to drag you down into the depths of hell; that is the last thing that we want of you. You always make us proud Arlania and never forget this. Your father, your brother, your cousin," Arla stiffened a little. "And everyone else… We have watched over you during your journey and every decision you made made us proud that you are a part of the Froshumburg family."

"Mother…" Tears inevitably sprouted in the corner of Arla's eyes.

"To try to get your own happiness with your own hands is not selfish, but if you believe that it is, then be selfish. No one is more important to us than you." Her mother placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That brother of yours has been particularly loud and irritating to the ears whenever you kept saying that, so please spare the rest of your family from that abomination and change your way of thinking. For our sake and obviously, for yours."

"Um…" Arla blinked.

"Oh shut it, son. You do not have to be so irritating even now. Goodness, death has done nothing to tamper that loudness of yours. Do you want me to ask your father to spank you?!" She snapped at the air next to where Arla stood.

Arla had a look of utter confusion as she stared at the side of her. "Is… Is brother there?"

Her mother smacked her face with her hand. "I swear… One more day with that fool and I will go utterly insane. He wanted me to inform you that you should stay away from all men, period, because they are all wolves and are bad for you."

"..." Arla's expression turned emotionlessly blank before a beautiful sparkling smile graced her lips. "Brother, if you keep saying that, I will erase you from my memories and will no longer consider you - as my brother."

"Arlania, that is the last thing I wanted you to say to your brother!" Her mother snapped at her. "Now, he's being louder than before- OH, STOP ALL OF THAT CRYING! Even your cousin," Arla stiffened again. "-is being mature about this."

'_Is that so? So now he is being mature? If only he did that a long time ago.._.' Arla sarcastically thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at the thought.

"Do something about this, husband of mine! Staring will never stop that fool's mouth from talking!" Her mother glared at some other empty space.

"Mother… Brother… Father…" It reminded Arla of the old days when she lived with her family peacefully. Even though she could not see her brother or father, it almost did not matter, considering she could imagine what they were saying right now. A genuinely happy smile remained on her face.

"Now then…" Her mother turned towards her again with a serious expression. "Arlania, if you must be with a male, I do not mind any of the men in that group of yours."

"Mo-mother…" Arla's eyes twitched. She wanted to hide in a corner.

"Gon seems to be a good child. If you properly bring him up to be a wonderful man, then-"

"MOTHER!" Arla did not want to hear the rest of this, but she immediately clamped up when her mother glared at her.

She sighed. "I suppose I can also accept Kurapika as he is quite dashing, but he has issues with his whole '_must get revenge_' attitude. That will be burdensome on you, so I highly recommend that you do not go for him."

"...Mother…" Arla gave up.

"Now, as for Leorio, he seems to be quite a wonderful young man. Aiming to become a doctor, sweet straightforward attitude, a little perverted but his morals seem to be in the right place… I highly recommend going for him, but he does look a little too old for his age, so perhaps not. Either way, he is still a good recommendation." Her mother sniffled with indecision.

"..." Arla no longer even tried to say anything else.

She tapped on her chin with her finger thoughtfully. "I suppose this Killua boy is fine too. He is quite powerful and will continue to grow his strength. His family seems to be rich, but they seem to be quite twisted. I do not like them at all. As long as he is away from his family and will no longer be with them, then he is acceptable. He does have a strong sense of loyalty though, which the Froshumburg family value. If you properly bring him up, he will definitely-"

"Mother, that's enough. I got it. All of the males in my group are acceptable in your eyes. I understand." Arla really wanted to run away from this conversation.

Arla's mother sniffed. "As long as you understand. Now then, Arlania, do you accept the last order of the Froshumburg family?"

"I…" Arla's heart started to speed up. Her stomach felt uncomfortable and she knew that the end was coming, but she did not want it to end. She wanted her mother to stay with her - just for a little longer. "I…"

"Do not stall, my child. I understand that you are still mourning over us and I will not tell you to get over it as that is difficult to do, even for someone like me, but you must be able to let us go and live your own life." Her mother, for once, held a very sad expression - as though she wished that her daughter did not have to go through all of this.

"I… I understand, mother." She bowed respectfully towards the temporary head of the Froshumburg family. "I, Arlania Froshumburg, dutifully accept the temporary head of the Froshumburg family, Adela Froshumburg's final order."

"You have done well and will continue to do well, my child." Her mother's voice turned soft as she watched tears drop down to the floor when her daughter did not continue to lift her head up.

Arla trembled, trying to contain her emotions, but her tears continued to fall down to the ground relentlessly. She did not want her mother to be disappointed in her for crying over this; nevertheless, she could not stop.

"I am proud of you as your mother. I am proud to have you as my daughter." Her mother's voice shook. Her mother's voice never shook - that was the norm in the Froshumburg family, but death seemed to have changed her a little - to be a bit more open with her emotions as it could be the last time her daughter could hear her. "So do not ever doubt that. If you do, then that is when I will be disappointed in you, understood?"

"Yes, mother." Her voice trembled.

"It is good that you know now." Her mother embraced her, forcing Arla to look up at the sky. "It is time for me to leave you now."

"N-"

"Darling, my precious darling, I love you. Everyone in the family loves you. We will always love you." Her mother whispered to her quietly. "It hurts me to leave you like this, but I know that you are strong enough to handle this. Do believe in your own strength and you will persevere in anything you do. And remember that I will always forgive you for anything that you believe you are at fault of and thank you...for being my daughter…"

"..." Ai's body weighed on Arla as though she had passed out. "...Mother…?" She shook Ai, but there was no response. "Mother? Mother… Mother, I love you too. I love everyone as well…"

After long moments of silence, she forced herself to lay Ai down gently, even though all she wanted to do was to cry out loud - cry until there was nothing left. However, no cries of grief left her throat. Instead, she bent down and placed her hand over her mouth as big droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks. Anguish and relief all mixed together, but most of all, her love for the family embraced her soul as she finally took the first step towards recovering.

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double-update this week since I feel like it! :D Though, I suppose it is all**** thanks to Elisablackcat's awesome reviews in making me want to update twice in a week. I'm a bit impulsive like that. haha Also, this is the end of the Zoldyck arc. The next chapter will start the original arc and Heavens Arena arc.**

**WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with anger, unstable behavior, and/or PTSD (or trauma-induced behavior), then please skip the middle section of the chapter or skim through it quickly. Thank you.**

**We will be updating this fanfic every Thursday or Friday (PST).**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"_Hello?_"

"Hiya! _Osu_! _Meow_! It's Ai, Hanzo-san," Ai excitedly yelled into the phone.

"_I see. So it's you, Ai! Do you need something?_"

She pouted, despite him not being able to see her. "Do I have to need something to call Hanzo-san then? I just wanted to ask how it's going!"

"_I-I see,_" Hanzo said into the phone, clearing his throat. "_I'm doing well, but sadly, the hermit's scroll is till far out of my reach - although I've started on the path of being a true hunter, apparently._"

She blinked. "A true hunter?"

"_I guess you still don't know yet, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll find out soon_," he said ambiguously.

"Maybe," she answered, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "But it's so surprising to hear you use the phrase, true hunter! Aren't you a true ninja, Hanzo-san?"

"_Hey! Of course I am! Don't question my ninja-ness_!"

* * *

Laying on the couch on her stomach, Ai stretched after a tiring bout of weight training. "_Meow_!"

Gon's eyes shone and he grinned as if he understood her. "I want to eat ice cream too!"

Surprised, Ai sat up a little, staring at Gon from across the room. "_Meow_?"

"Of course, I can understand you," Gon said, tilting his head in confusion. "I did from the very beginning! After all, you're just a human making animal noises. It's easier to understand than animals at least!"

Ai stared at him. "Mya! _Myaa!_"

Gon laughed. "It's not that amazing, Ai."

"..." Leorio stared at the two. "What…are they doing…?"

"Communicating, surely," Kurapika responded from the other couch, sighing as he flipped through another page of his book - clearly uninterested.

"Yeah, but how?!" Exasperated, Leorio pointed at the two.

"I believe only those two would have the answer to that." Arla smiled sheepishly.

"_Nya!_" Looking at Gon expectantly, Ai raised her head higher, pushing herself up with her arms.

"Eh? I mean if you want." He reached his hand out, slightly uncertain. And then he pet her head gently. "Uwaaah!" His eyes shone as she purred. "Arla, look at this!"

At being called, Arla looked up towards them curiously. "Hm?"

"Come over here!" Gon waved her over.

"Is something the matter, you two?" She looked at Ai and Gon curiously.

"Try petting her," Gon encouraged excitedly, while Ai meowed just as enthusiastically.

Reluctantly as Arla was in petting Ai, the younger female began purring once more, gathering the attention from Leorio, who then looked over at Arla.

"What on earth?! How are you producing those sounds?! Are you a real cat?!" Shocked, Leorio pet her head too.

"_Nya, nyaaa!_"

"She says she's a dolphin kitten with the heart of a puppy!" Gon chirpily supplied, instead of Ai.

"Of course…" Leorio sighed to himself.

"Kurapika, why don't you try it too?!" Turning towards the blonde male zealously, Gon yelled with a wide grin.

"No, I'd rather not," Kurapika replied, not turning his attention away from his book.

Gon and Ai both immediately took over the remaining seats of the other couch.

"_Meow!_" Ai looked at him with pleading, glittering eyes.

"But Kurapika, it'll be awesome! Even Ai says it," saying that, Gon grabbed a hold of his hand.

"What-? Gon, what are you doing-" Flabbergasted, his hand was, without his approval, placed on Ai's head. He was about to retract it when he suddenly froze.

She was _purring._

Shocked for a moment, Kurapika hesitantly and gently continued to pet her. "This is… very odd… To _meow _is one thing, but to purr…" Kurapika pondered in slight amazement as he continued petting her with Ai nuzzling into his hand.

As he slowly retracted his hand, still thinking with the other hand under his chin, Ai stared at him for a few moments with glittering eyes.

Noticing her gaze, confused, Kurapika asked, "...What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You said _meow_." She giggled to herself, staring at him lovingly. "You're so cute, Kurapika."

Eyes widening, he looked away, a healthy cherry red dusting his cheeks. "You shouldn't call a man cute," he said, attempting to keep himself leveled. "Usually girls are the ones who should be called cute." He coughed into his hand, still averting his eyes from her.

"Is that so?" She teased, her smile widening as her own cheeks reddened at his reaction. '_But you really are so cute, Kurapika. I can't help it.'_

"Anyways, we rested for a while. We should get back to training," he began while getting off the couch, finally making eye contact with Ai again as he turned back to look at her with a smile. "We've barely gotten started, no?"

* * *

Ai sneezed.

"This is the _third _time you've gotten sick," Leorio scolded as he checked the thermometer. "What is with you?!"

"I wish I knew." Ai sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she laughed hoarsely, then coughing violently. "The older I get, the more often and longer I seem to get ill for."

"That's not good. You should go get checked up at a hospital," Leorio advised, both as an aspiring doctor and a friend.

"I did - a few times. Anyways, I need to get back to training," saying that, Ai made a move to get up.

"Hey hey, easy there!" Leorio gently pushed her back. "You're not doing anymore training until you recover! No secret training too, like you did the last two times."

"No, you can't make me!" Ai shook her head violently and then began coughing once again. "You can't convince an amazing dolphin kitten with the heart of a puppy like me!"

Exasperated, Leorio was about to continue speaking when Kurapika appeared in the doorway. "Ai, listen to Leorio. You shouldn't push yourself."

Arla, who followed right after with a bowl of hot porridge, gently added, "Kurapika is right. Learning how to rest and recover is also part of training. Not to mention, if you train after you fully recover, you will be a lot more productive, Ai."

Turning away stubbornly, Ai pouted. "I can't do that… If I give in to myself every time I get sick, then I'll never get anything done."

Leorio was about to speak again. "Ai-"

"But I appreciate you guys worrying about me..." Ai admitted, looking straight at her lap, as she pursed her lips while twiddling with her thumbs. "In fact, it feels really nice. Usually, my mother would just get really angry and would yell at me whenever I got sick, so having you guys worry about me… It's pretty nice. It makes me want to be selfish, super selfish."

Their eyes softened.

"And that's exactly another reason why I have to train." She smiled at them. "I don't want to be a burden on the people who I care about."

Leorio sighed, scratching his head. "I get it." Her eyes shone before he rose a finger. "But you have to promise not to push yourself too much."

"Okie!" Ai giggled, holding out her pinky. "I'll make a pinky promise - with all of you! And don't worry about me pushing myself too far because I'm an inherently lazy person! I'm sure that soon enough, you'll be yelling at me to train! Just wait for my laziness to catch up!"

Everyone sighed.

* * *

"Ah! This flower…!" Bending down, Ai fingered the tips of the blue Hyacinth flower. A loving smile emerged on her face.

"Ai?" Curiously, Gon walked over to her as the others merely glanced at her from their resting spots, drinking water and cooling themselves off in the middle of the nature around them, after training for a while. "What is it about that flower?"

"This flower…" Ai's smile widened. "...I saw it a lot when my brother used to take me out to the nearby forest. Whenever he came back home, he would take me to many places that I couldn't go to, otherwise, like the cinema, the park, the arcade, and so many other places. One time, when we went to the forest, I got lost." She then laughed. "Do you know what he said when he found me?"

Gon blinked, smiling at her as he sat down beside her in front of the Hyacinths. "What did he say?"

Looking at Gon, Ai grinned. "Akira, my brother, said he found me because he knew I would've followed the Hyacinth flowers. Because even back then, these were my favourite flowers." Looking back at the flowers, Ai laughed again. "He was such a jerk about it though. Called me a monkey!" She then huffed. "If I'm a monkey, then what does that make him as my brother?! An ape?!"

Gon laughed at that. "You really do love your brother."

She smiled at Gon. "_Un_!"

"You said he took you to places you couldn't go to otherwise." Leorio blinked at her, placing his water bottle at the side. "What do you mean by that?" Arla and Kurapika sat down in a relaxed manner, glancing at them as they rested.

"Ah…" Ai fiddled with the tips of the Hyacinth flowers, sighing, despite her smile. "Well… I wasn't really allowed to go out by myself that much, and where I could go was incredibly limited. But my brother was 10 years older than me, and was generally trusted well by my father. So he was allowed to take me anywhere."

Gon tilted his head. "Because you got sick often?"

Ai's smile widened as she sighed again. "Well, that and because of the adults' selfish reasons. That's why I want to explore the world, because Akira showed me that there's so much in this world." So much more than pain and cruel obligations… '_So if I bear all of the pain by myself, then happiness should follow after… Right…? Akira?_'

Gon blinked at that, a slight frown overcoming his expression.

Noticing this expression on his face, Ai faced him with a grin. "By the way, Gon, you know what flower I think you are?"

"Eh?" Thinking hard for a moment, Gon shook his head. "I… I don't know," he admitted.

"I think you're a sunflower!" Ai grinned at him. "You're super bright and warm, and face the sun all the time! Although, I guess a blue Hyacinth would fit you well too."

"A blue Hyacinth? Why?" Gon tilted his head in confusion.

"Because in flower language, it means sincerity." Ai grinned. "I've never met anyone more sincere than you, alive or not."

Leorio choked after hearing her words. '_Alive or not?! That's an ominous way of saying that…'_

At that, a smile blossomed on Gon's face as he laughed lightly. "Really? Thanks for saying that, Ai."

"Although," Ai began, facing away from him with a joking huff and closed eyes. "I'm sure a weed would fit you too, with how stubborn you are." Opening one eye, she glanced at him.

Leorio laughed at that. "She's right about that one, Gon."

Pouting, Gon poked her head. "Well you're just as stubborn as me, Ai! So you don't get to say that!"

Leorio laughed even harder.

* * *

"You know… I've been meaning to ask…" Hesitantly, Leorio looked at Ai. "Sometimes, I hear you talking to someone…or something…"

Sending him a confused look for a second, Ai then smiled at him understandingly. "Well, I do tend to talk to myself; other than that, you probably hear me talking to other people."

"Other people?"

"Well, technically dead people, I guess."

Leorio paled. "D-dead people?!" His loud yell garnered the attention from the other inhabitants of the room.

"Well, yeah." Tilting her head, Ai placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I guess I haven't told you guys yet. This is good timing though. Arla already knows, but I can see and converse with those who're often referred to as ghosts."

"W-WITH GHOSTS?!" Shell-shocked, Leorio tried to get as much distance as he could from Ai in the chair he was sitting in.

"Waaah! That's so cool," Gon piped in, leaning in closer with shining eyes as if wanting to hear more.

Kurapika merely stared at her in doubt.

Arla merely smiled in agreement, her eyes getting a distant look in them as she remembered the events that transpired only a couple of days ago.

"Well, I do understand that it's rather unbelievable though." Her eyebrows furrowed in a complicated emotion. "You guys have ghosts following you too - like how Gon has his mother looking after him and how Leorio's friend who died from Kiligtrophic continues to remain by his side."

Bewildered, Leorio gulped. He knows for sure that he never mentioned his friend having Kiligtrophic, nor having ever mentioned it to Ai. Only Kurapika knew of this.

Gon, on the other hand, blinked, preferring to stay silent. He did not know how he was supposed to react to that piece of information; after all, he never felt anything for his mother, since in his eyes, Mito took on the role of his mother.

"I already talked to Arla about the…people by her side," adding that vaguely, Ai smiled in a bittersweet manner, swirling in remembrance.

Being in such states, no one noticed Kurapika's expression.

* * *

Kurapika stepped onto the balcony, staring at her back as the night breeze whooshed through her hair. "Why didn't you…" Despite going through the same question multiple times in his mind, Kurapika could not finish his question.

"I thought that you wouldn't want me to say anything in front of everyone, kinda like how Arla wouldn't want me to. For privacy and all..." Ai said, turning to face him with a sheepish smile.

For a moment, he said nothing as his hands turned into fists. "Then who do you see…?"

"Your family - and a few friends of yours," whispering that, Ai cracked another smile as she leaned her back against the balcony. "Although I'm sure Elder Gorouchi who's behind you will get pretty angry at me for calling him your friend right about now..."

His nails dug into his palms as his jaw turned taut. '_So it was true…'_

"They're looking after you, and always will... Right now, they're hugging you." Then she raised a hand to her mouth as she giggled. "Other than Elder Gorouchi... He's being super grumpy right now. He's an awkward one, isn't he?"

"I suppose so," Kurapika answered, a bittersweet smile coating his expression as if he could just imagine his family surrounding him with a warm embrace while Elder Gorouchi is acting like his usual self.

"Oh - ah! I'm sorry!" Ai's hair was suddenly pulled from behind her. "I'm sorry, Gorouchi-san - ah!" She was about to fall off the balcony.

"Ai!" Grabbing her by the arms just in time, Kurapika stabilized her. As she regained her balance, he closely looked into her eyes, which pulsed, as she pursed her lips with a slight blush, staying silent.

"Kurapika?" Her voice was small - a bare whisper, the delicate soft air fanning his face.

"You should be more careful," he replied in a whisper just as low, his eyes soft and gentle, as he slowly moved away.

At that, she pouted, crossing her arms. "You know, that one wasn't my fault."

Sighing, but still with a smile he responded, "Anyways, I recommend you to move away from that ledge; it wouldn't be good if the same thing repeated."

"I guess," she grumbled, taking a few steps away, only to stand beside him as they looked up at the sky in silence.

"They are beautiful souls - all of them," Ai breathed out, switching from staring at the constellations to him. "They're at peace when they're by your side. They love you, Kurapika."

"Is…that so…?" He said, turning his back to her as he moved to head back in. His eyes watered as if he was glad to hear those words - as if he needed to hear them.

* * *

"So Ai, what are you going to do after we save Killua?" Arla chopping a piece of log with the ax. She continued when Ai put another piece of log in front of her. "Do you have any plans? Or are you going to stay with Killua and Gon?"

"I…" Ai had nothing planned really when she decided to take the exams. After all, she only wanted to pass the exams to become a Hunter and that in itself took a lot of effort to focus on. "I don't really have anything in mind. Maybe go find myself a hunk or two… Find a way to bring Shinichi into this world..."

Arla looked at her strangely as she set the ax back down. "...What? Who is Shinichi? I thought you liked-"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Ai huffed as her face turned into a bright red color. "_Anyways_, Shinichi is my first love, don't you know him? That amazing detective? Shinichi… From that awesome mystery novel."

Arla did not know what to say to Ai; it was not like she could tell her that she was forbidden from those types of novels, despite her avidly reading the ones that she could secretly. "I mean I read a few novels that I enjoyed… The one with the stubby eccentric detective and another one with the sharp old woman." Ai blinked in confusion.

Arla decided to change the subject. "So how would you find a way to bring Shinichi into this world? I suppose the best way would be to make a robot version of him or create an artificial human version of him…"

"THAT… I don't know." The younger female scratched her head before grabbing the ax to chop some wood. The former aristocrat moved to the side to give Ai some room.

"Well if you have nothing in particular that you want to do or do not wish to join Gon and Killua on their adventures afterwards, then would you like to join me in finding work as a Hunter?" For a moment, Arla felt a little anxious to hear Ai's answer, but she soon calmed down and did her best to act nonchalant about the situation.

"I guess I can. That might be fun!" Ai brought down the ax and cut the wood in half.

After hearing her words, the older female let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She then smiled brightly at her friend. "I am glad to hear that. I look forward to traveling with you then."

"YEAHHH!" Ai cheered as she chopped another piece of log in half once more.

* * *

_They did it_.

They opened the gates.

Ai gulped. They were finally close to getting Killua.

The deeper they went in, the more ghosts she saw. The ghosts haunting the place were swarming it - like maggots in a dead body.

A complicated expression came over her face, making her lean closer towards Arla and Gon. "There are so many of them here…" She clenched her eyes shut for a moment, her words a mere whisper.

Leorio and Kurapika glanced at her.

"So many…?" Gon blinked at her, slight concern coating his voice at her pained expression.

"Ghosts…" Arla looked at Ai, patting the younger girl on the shoulder. "...I believe that is what she meant."

The younger girl did not respond, trying to stabilize herself.

* * *

After everyone had reached the location where Canaria stood, Gon had tried to go past the line that Canaria made over and over again for so many hours until he was black and blue. The moment Canaria asked everyone to stop him, he managed to put his foot across the line while breaking the pillar next to her.

When all seemed to be well, a single quiet moment after would set off a catalyst that no one expected.

Yes, this was a catalyst that had been brewing for a while - ever since Killua had killed Bodoro. Her heart thumped into one of utter displeasures and of unforgivable roaring rage. One after the other had finally snapped the last of her patience for everyone in her vicinity.

Arla's eyes had finally darkened tremendously.

"_I have had enough_."

Just those words spoken in such hardened tones surprised Leorio, Kurapika, and Ai.

"Gon." She would not tolerate his foolish behavior any longer. "There are other ways to prove your stubborn attitude in wanting to see Killua. You are not the _only_ one who wants to see Killua again and see him as a friend. Do not fool yourself into thinking that your dramatic emotional outbursts and antics will always get what you want. The moment you do, you will lose the very people you care most about! Getting yourself beaten until you're all bruised only proves that yes, you're stubborn, but that you are also a fool who thinks getting beaten is the only way to get through to someone!"

"_Oi_, Arla, you don't need to be so-" Leorio flinched when Arla turned her unnaturally angry glare towards him.

"And you three." She leveled her gaze on Kurapika, Leorio, and Ai. "Do not always give into his selfish requests - not that I did any better in this case. But do you really think that would be best? It's like you don't even have a bone to actually actively stop him from doing something stupid. Passively? I suppose in the case of his great _selfish_ attitude, it makes sense that you would act the way you do, but honestly speaking, it's quite sad that you seem to idolize him as if he's some kind of hope that deserves everything in the world when the world really does not revolve around him!"

Everyone stayed quiet; they were suddenly becoming very afraid of her. It was as if there was some kind of pressure or force going after them. Their shoulders felt heavy and her presence demanded their utmost attention.

"We weren't really trying to…" Kurapika tried to interject.

"Oh yes, you _really_ weren't trying to." She sarcastically repeated his very words.

"And you!" Arla glared at Canaria. "As if your facade could trick me, you think your whole '_I have no emotions_' act could fool any of us?!"

Canaria stared at her with wide eyes. "What…" She already had to deal with a stubborn Gon who finally passed the line, but now this…

"Ah yes, you probably need to pretend that you don't have any for the sake of being hired in this family, but you cannot hide what we see in your eyes as Gon said! If you're so determined, then why don't you kill off all of your emotions by hiding them behind a rock solid mask? Are you that undetermined to do so? It takes skill in changing what is shown in your eyes, but it is a skill you can do well in learning!" Arla uncharacteristically snarled. "And if you want us to save Killua, THEN SAY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE WITHOUT GETTING ALL SCARED OVER GON'S STUBBORNNESS!"

Everyone - each and every single one person - were so irritating.

She then smiled pleasantly at everyone. "Now then, Gon."

He paused and never moved from his spot, even though he was crossing the line and broke part of the pillar with his fist. "I…" He wanted her to see it his way and to follow his way - for her to understand that his actions were necessary. A sense of desperation overtook him. "I NEED TO PROVE THAT I AM HIS FRIEND AND IF THEY ARE GOING TO GET IN THE WAY, THEN I WILL HAVE TO FORCE MY WAY IN!" He yelled at her.

Arla's eye twitched.

The next second, she walked over to him and proceeded to pinch and pull on his cheek hard. In seconds, that cheek of his had turned red. Guilt ate at her heart for doing that, but she forced it into the back of her mind. She needed him to open his eyes as a dark foreboding feeling about Gon's selfish attitude consumed her with endless amounts of anxiety. As long as he understood what she was warning him about, she did not care if he decided to disagree with her in the end. As long as he understood her points, then he could ruin himself and the people around him if he really wanted to do so.

"Do you truly believe that this is the only way? Have you ever tried to think before acting first? Or will you just do your own way without even considering others in the first place?" Gon just stared at her with wide eyes as if he had been wronged. She started to calm down. "The thing that _angered_ me the most was your inability to consider others first. I thought that perhaps it was your immaturity or younger age, but it seems to be just a part of your personality. Perhaps, you do not understand now, but when you lose someone who you love or care about, then you will surely regret it and suffer from your own consequences as everyone also suffers from your own selfish actions. And if you do not even regret it, then… you will be worse than trash."

She then sighed. "I doubt your Mito-san would be happy to learn of how you are acting right now."

"..!" Gon took a step back as if punched in the gut. "I… I'm sorry." It was as if he woke up from his own rage and hardheadedness.

"Words mean nothing. Actions do. Prove it with your actions, Gon. And stop acting as if nothing is your fault because there will always be something that will be your fault - just like how it is my fault for hurting your cheek and for hurting everyone's feelings."

Arla then lifted her two fingers in front of herself. "_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. Gon has injuries from his battle with Canaria. Requires. Gon's injuries to be healed completely in one second. Payment. Gon's injuries to be transferred over to me._" Everyone looked at her in awe as the words that she said appeared in the air at such an unnatural speed. "_Set. Activate! Equivalent exchange!"_

In one second, Gon's injuries disappeared as if it was never there in the first place.

Gon blinked in surprise.

However, just as quickly, Arla suddenly winced and fell to the ground as his injuries began to develop on her face and body in the most aggressive way - all at the same time.

"ARLA!" Ai ran over to her with Leorio right behind her. "Arla, are you okay? Was that what you told me about? Your power?"

Unfortunately, Arla remained unresponsive. She had fainted from the immense pain.

"Is she okay, Leorio?" Ai held onto the older female protectively.

"It seems like she went under shock when she got all of Gon's injuries at the same time." Leorio frowned as if berating himself. "She'll be fine once she gets them taken care of and gets some rest."

Canaria seemed to snap out of her stupor as she stared at Gon again. "Please… Please save Killua-sama-" Before she could continue her words, something slammed into the side of her head, throwing her to the ground. Gon yelled out her name as he protectively stood in front of Canaria. While he was contemplating about Arla's words earlier, he now had to change his focus towards the source of the attack.

Kurapika began to help Ai move Arla next to Canaria, while Leorio focused on the two patients as conversation started to go on between Killua's mother - the person who attacked Canaria - and the rest of the group.

"Dammit, Arla…" Leorio bit his bottom lip. He hated how helpless he was in these types of situations. "If only…" If only he was a doctor already…

* * *

Leorio carried Arla on his back as Canaria led everyone to the butler's living residence. He sighed to himself. "It's my fault. I should have realized that Arla was beginning to feel burdened by the lack of control and balance in our group."

"No, it's not your fault, Leorio. I should've also kept an eye as well. It's true that we were giving into Gon's whims, due to how bright we thought his light was, but also because we felt guilty that we couldn't help Killua during that situation. So we were merely making ourselves feel better by helping Gon instead, without really thinking ahead on how much it can influence him." Kurapika sighed. "He is younger than us. And while we have a more stable understanding ourselves, he has yet to develop the same understanding."

Ai quietly spoke to the two. "I...get what she was saying… It's true that we were allowing Gon to behave recklessly, due to our own selfishness, of sorts… That must have hurt and bothered her… But, in all honesty, I also get how Gon was feeling. In the end, both of their actions felt like a selfish sort of self-punishment to me."

Gon stayed silent, brooding and hurting over Arla's words from earlier. That was the first time Gon saw Arla get angry, so it was quite a shock to him. It was almost as scary as Mito-san. He then spoke aloud. "I… I know that Arla was saying that to warn me and because she cares about me, but I can't change how I act and feel; I want to stay honest to myself. And if being selfish is how I am, then I'll stay this way, no matter what Mito-san or anyone else says."

At those words, Kurapika and Leorio paused in their step. Somehow, a foreboding feeling went over them. Nevertheless, they ignored it and moved on, believing it to be a minor feeling in their stomach.

"We have arrived." Canaria motioned to the group as they reached the entrance of the mansion.

A line of butlers stood in front of the entrance as they bowed towards them. "Welcome."

* * *

Arla's eyes fluttered open and everyone gathered around her. "Arla, how are you feeling?" Leorio asked as he checked over the butler's work on her injuries.

"Bearable…" She commented, wincing from the pain. Before anyone opened their mouths, she raised her hand. "Before someone says anything, I apologize for saying such uncouth words in such an undiplomatic manner. While I do mean what I said and I will not take them back, I sincerely apologize for the rude way I laid out my points. I will not make any excuses for myself. Now if you do not wish to be friends with me anymore, then I will accept your decision without stopping you."

"What - how could you say that?!" Ai's eyes teared up. "Just because of this, we won't stop being friends, you jerk!" She violently rubbed at her eyes. "Friendship is being honest with each other! Fights or disputes are to be expected, _jerk_!"

"Agreed with Ai, minus the _jerk_ part." Kurapika raised his eyebrow at Ai when he said that last part. "There is nothing to apologize for." He reassured Arla. "While you and Gon will have to agree to disagree about his behavior, as he believes that being selfish is who he is as a person, there is no need to apologize for your words when they are merely the truth. I am sure Leorio and Ai also agree with me on this. And even Gon."

Arla closed her eyes as if processing everything slowly. "Alright… If that is what everyone believes, then I will accept that. Thank you."

She then turned to look at Gon who nodded at her with a smile that reflected his own guilt towards her injuries and his growing happiness in seeing her wake up. "Then we will agree to disagree, Gon. But despite what I said about you, I still like you as a person and being your friend has been a privilege, just as it had been with everyone else."

She paused before continuing, "But I will not make the same mistake as before. If I have a problem, then I will tell everyone without restraint in a calm and diplomatic manner. And I will continue to relay my displeasure about things I disapprove of, but I will not stop you from doing the things I dislike. After all, supporting your friends' choices is the best way to be a friend, along with agreeing to disagree without further pursuit in the matter."

"Of course!" Gon grinned at her and she also smiled back at him warmly - just as she did in the beginning of their friendship. "I'm glad that you're okay now!"

"Excuse me in interrupting your conversation with each other, but Killua-sama will be arriving soon. Please have some tea while you are waiting." The head butler, Gotoh, motioned to them as they all sat down. Arla also sat down with the help of Gon and Ai.

"Thank you, you two." The former aristocrat managed to relax comfortably with the two.

Gon soon patted her hand gently as if to comfort her, while Ai grabbed onto the older female's arm protectively.

"Now then, since waiting can be boring, why don't we play a game?"

* * *

"_Oi_, Gotoh, I told you to tell me first when they arrive!" Killua said to his butler in an irritated manner. Nevertheless, he was pleased to see everyone. "Gon, Ai-" He then paused at Arla. "What happened to you, Arla? You're all beat up!" It was very unexpected.

"Actually, that would have been Gon, but… it just turned out this way." She merely answered back. "It's good to see you too, Killua, even though you seem to also have been beaten up." She smiled warmly at him as he laughed in response.

"Yeah, well, it's all good!" He then turned towards the last two. "Kurapika, and… Rioleo!"

"IT'S LEORIO!" Leorio corrected him in seconds.

"Well, it's good to see everyone! Let's hurry up and get out of here before they change their mind." Killua glanced at Gotoh. "_Oi_, Gotoh, don't you dare follow me no matter what my mom says! Got it?"

"Of course. We will do as you say, Killua-sama." Gotoh bowed respectfully towards Killua.

"C'mon, let's go!" Killua dragged Gon and Ai as everyone else followed behind. He then let go of their wrists when they reached outside of the gate. "FINALLY, I'M FREE!" He stretched his arms out.

"If you do not mind, can we head to the bank for a bit?" Arla asked the others. "I need to pick up some cash."

"We don't mind!" Gon ran over to her with a smile. He motioned over to Killua to hurry over to them. Ai grabbed onto Arla's arm protectively as ever. Leorio and Kurapika just followed after with a carefree attitude.

Once Arla took out some cash from the bank, she met up with the rest of the group. "I'm back." She tried to smile before wincing from the pain again. She really should stop smiling for now.

"By the way, Arla, what was that power that you used on Gon to transfer his injuries onto you?" Kurapika asked in a curious manner.

"Oh." She had forgotten about that; she really disliked when she acted so impulsively.

"Power?" Killua stared at Arla.

"This power is something that I was born with." She paused and then sighed. "It is honestly a little difficult for me to explain properly, but basically, I use the power of words to get the result that I want with the equivalent payment."

"Payment…" Leorio repeated.

"Leorio, how much money and time would it take to heal my injuries?" Arla asked.

"Maybe around 2 weeks and the treatment might be around 1500 jennies."

"Then watch closely." She took out a bag of cash in front of them. She then used her index and middle finger to write in the air. "_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. I have 4500 jennies in this bag. Requires. My injuries to be healed completely in one second. Payment. All 4500 jennies in this bag._" Killua's eyes widened. He had never seen anything like this before, except for maybe in a television show. "_Set. Activate! Equivalent exchange!"_ The bag fell flat as if the cash had disappeared. A bright light consumed her in a mere second. And when the light went away, her injuries had disappeared.

"You…" Leorio blinked. "YOU PAID 4500 JENNIES FOR AN INJURY THAT COULD HAVE NATURALLY HEALED IN 2 WEEKS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT IS?!"

"Um…" Arla blinked. "I was just using it as an example of my power…"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! HOW CAN YOU USE 4500 JENNIES AS AN EXAMPLE?!" Before Leorio could say anything else, Kurapika kicked him in the stomach to keep him quiet. "_UGYAH!_"

Kurapika coughed in his hand. "Anyways, that was enlightening. I never knew such power could exist."

"...Yes... Well then... Shall we head out again?" Arla suggested.

Ai jumped up and down happily. "_Meow_! It's so great to see you all healed, Arla!"

"Let's just go already…" Leorio got back up as he held his stomach while glaring at a nonchalant Kurapika.

"That is quite a good idea, Leorio." Arla swiftly agreed.

Gon brightened up at that. "Then let's all go somewhere fun together!"

"Ah… Gon, I need to start heading out now, so that I can get a job as a Hunter." Kurapika shot him a guilty look.

"I also need to start studying for the medical exam." Leorio thoughtfully added in.

"I… I understand." Gon smiled reassuringly at them. "I need to train and give Hisoka back his badge anyways!"

"And do you know where Hisoka is?" Leorio asked him. Gon laughed awkwardly and scratched his cheek.

"Seems like he doesn't." Ai commented with a sigh. Arla laughed lightly into her hand.

Killua's eye twitched. "Are you an idiot?!"

"Gon, I know where Hisoka is." Kurapika calmly explained what happened during his fight against Hisoka. "And so, he told me that we'll meet at Yorkshin City on September 1st."

"Then I suppose we can all meet at Yorkshin City on that day." Arla suggested.

Everyone agreed happily until Killua pointed out, "Arla, are you not joining Gon and me?" He looked a little disappointed. After all, he wanted to slowly repay what she did for him after the fight against his older brother. He never even had the chance to thank her, but then again, he never had a chance to thank any of them for anything. But while he had been completely cut off from his emotions at that time, the warmth of her hand helped him regain a part of himself when he was back at the Zoldyck estate. The fact that he became friends with Gon and the memory of Arla's warm hand gave him hope again in that dismal place, even though it seemed like such a minor thing.

"I'll be traveling with Ai. We're going to look for some work as a Hunter, right? Ai?" Arla's eyes flickered with excitement as Ai agreed - just as excited.

Killua turned his head, trying to act nonchalant. "Well, it would have been a lot of fun if you were with us instead, you know. Oh, and you too, Ai."

"...Am I an afterthought?" Ai muttered under her breath. She was tempted to whack him on the head.

Arla pointed out to him. "We can always call and send messages to each other. You have a phone, right? Killua?"

"...I guess we can do that." Killua casually took out his phone. "You can put in your number and I'll call you, so that you can save my number." As Arla and Killua were about to exchange numbers, Kurapika, Ai, and Leorio jumped in to also exchange numbers. Once the three gave the two their numbers, Arla finally added in her number into Killua's phone. Gon looked a little lonely since he did not have a phone, but Kurapika, Leorio, and Ai kept him company immediately after.

"I'm going to call you now, Arla." Killua locked eyes with the former aristocrat. She held her phone in her hand - ready to answer his call. When he dialed the number and pressed the '_call_' button, she saw her phone screen light up.

She answered the call with an expressionless face. "Hello?"

"_Oi_, what kind of face is that when answering a call?!" Killua pointed at her with laughter permeating his voice.

"Hmm..." She then pointed back at him and whispered in the call, so that only he could hear it, "Found you… Killua." In a heartbeat, her lips widened into a beautifully warm smile as if she truly was happy to have found him in this life of hers.

He held the phone to his ear still, almost letting go when he heard her words. He then froze the moment he saw her smile and felt his skin burn from embarrassment. "Of course, you can find me, idiot. I'm right in front of you, aren't I?"

"Ah," she looked surprised for some reason. "You are correct about that, but when I held your hand that day, it felt like you were so far away, so I could not help but say the words that I did. Because now you really are here - in front of me."

"D-" His face had turned completely red. "DON'T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS!" Despite his words, he never hung up. "You really are a weirdo."

"If that is what you would like to believe, then I will accept that statement as a compliment." She merely answered. His eyes widened a little.

He turned his head and whispered into the phone. "...You're not really a weirdo. You're actually a really nice person…"

"While I do not necessarily believe that I am a nice person," Arla thought back at the time when she blew up in front of Kurapika, Leorio, Ai, and Gon. "I will still thank you for believing that I am." She felt a part of herself heal from this phone call. "And you too - are a really nice person, whether you believe me or not. Just need a little bit more push to be honest though." She teased him at the end as her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Whatever." He humphed and ended the call. Arla then turned off her phone after saving his number and put it back into her pocket.

Leorio walked up to Killua and put his arm around his shoulders. "Well, that was quite a long phone call between the two of you. What were you talking about, hm?" Killua punched him in the stomach. "_UGYAH!_ Not… again…"

"Nothing that you're thinking of, you perverted old man." Killua walked over to Gon and the others.

"I'M NOT AN OLD MAN, DAMMIT!" Leorio cried out. "AND I WASN'T EVEN THINKING OF ANYTHING PERVERTED!" People began to look at him weird and whispered amongst each other.

Kurapika cleared his throat. "Anyways, let's head our separate ways now."

"Agreed…" Arla murmured.

Gon then announced, "At Yorkshin City on September 1st!"

"_OU_!" Everyone cried out in agreement with determined and content looks on their faces.

* * *

**Now before people talk about how Arla's rant was perhaps out of character and/or was a bit too much, there are a couple of reasons as to why she let out such an outburst. First, it has to do with her past, which will be revealed soon, and this has been hinted very carefully throughout the past few chapters. Second, when something or a situation occurs that feels very similar to your own traumatic experience, it can make anyone - even the most calm person - to act out of character aka lashing out or reacting too sensitively to a situation that normally wouldn't be taken that badly. Third, this rant shows a little bit more of the kind of person that Arla is and that she is human in the way that she cannot keep everything that she feels and thinks under the wraps. After all, so far, the readers mostly saw that she is a mature and calm person who is capable of controlling herself well in the past few chapters.**

**As for the currency, assuming that Togashi is translating Jennies as Yen, then use a currency converter to find out how much everything costs in your own currency. If it's USD (US Dollars), then 4500 Jennies (or Yen) is around $42-45. Hope that helps everyone in understanding how much money they are using.**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Again, big thanks to Elisablackcat for the awesome reviews! And also, thank you to livesinasong13 and Asure-Zero for the favorites/follows!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is the start of the original arc and the Heaven's Arena arc. It will also reveal a part of Arla's past that has to do with her outburst in the previous chapter.**

**WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with verbal abuse and/or slight physical abuse, then please skip the dream section or skim through it quickly. Thank you.**

**So this week, I have been updating more than one chapter because I might not update this upcoming week (but we shall see), but normally, we will be updating this fanfic every Thursday and/or Friday (PST).**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"I think this is the right spot…" Ai blinked as they stood in front of a shabby store.

While they explored the cities that were rumored to have connections to high quality Hunter jobs - _whatever that meant_, they finally found the shop that apparently had top-notch connections to high paying jobs. "I hope that it will not be a miss this time." Arla sighed; it had been a few weeks since they left Gon and the others. "Let us head inside."

Before they could even open the door, however, someone very familiar exited. They paused in their steps as they stared directly at Arla. "Arla...?"

Arla's eyes widened in shock and joy. "Lawrence."

"If you're here, it can only mean that you passed the Hunter Exams. And who is this next to you?" He turned a critical eye towards the younger female. Even though he did not want to admit it, he was very protective of his previous employer's daughter.

"Ai! She is an important friend of mine. I met her at the Hunter Exams and now we are traveling together." Arla then laughed awkwardly. "We wanted to find a job as a Hunter, but it seems like it is not working out so well… Do you have any tips for us new Hunters, Lawrence?"

Lawrence stared at Ai. "Does she have a power like you?"

"!" Arla looked startled. "How did you know, Lawrence?" She seemed amazed at her family's previous employee.

The terrorist hunter rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead. "You think I don't know you? You're more likely to befriend a weirdo than a normal person." He sharpened his gaze at Ai again. "So what weird power does this weirdo have? It better not be as ridiculous as yours."

Beads of sweat rolled down Ai's forehead. "Um, seeing the dead? And using their power? _Meow_?" She squeaked. She did not want to go near this man, considering all of the _people_ that surrounded him.

"..._Oh?_" At those words, an ominous glint appeared in his eyes. A sneer graced his lips. "Then I suppose you can see how many people I have killed so far."

Ai took a step back, almost flinching. She had never seen so many ghosts holding such huge grudges in one place until now. "So you really did kill all of them." Arla worriedly grabbed onto Ai's arm, wondering what was going on.

"To be a terrorist hunter, you must be prepared to be haunted by the ghosts of the terrorists whom you kill or stop from attacking the innocent. It is our job to prevent such attacks, even if it means to kill them." Lawrence had no problems with answering her question. "That is a payment I am willing to make." He then glared at the two. Arla - unused to such treatment, froze up. "As for being hunters, you both aren't even ready. No wonder you couldn't even find a job already. Thankfully, you both already developed your powers to a good extent, so this should make it easier on me to teach you both."

"...Teach?" Arla repeated.

"Yes. If I don't teach you both, then you'll get killed and I unfortunately do not want to get haunted by your family, Arla. As for that small girl, I can't watch someone stupid die from her special ability." Lawrence snorted at Ai whose eye twitched. "Follow me. When I feel that you're both ready, I'll connect you to someone who can give you both a good consistent job."

"Let us follow him, Ai." Arla pulled on her friend's arm. She was clearly enjoying the fact that she was with Lawrence again.

Ai grumbled to herself. "Do we have to…?" Nevertheless, she followed since she did not understand why everyone thought that she was going to die.

* * *

"Your powers are because of a thing called Nen," Lawrence began, regarding the two girls in front of him seriously. "Nen is a technique you use to control your life force, which we also call aura. It is something that all living beings have and is produced constantly, but because most are unaware of it, their life force is slowly leaked through their mostly closed nodes. Those nodes are what let aura escape, and a person who has fully opened their nodes can then begin to see, feel and control their aura. There are further basics once that's done, called Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu. For now, you only need to know about Ten, which you will basically learn through meditation." He leveled his gaze on the two. "...Got it?"

A second later, he yawned in an unrestrained manner as he leaned against a tree. Arla and Ai blinked at him in confusion. Lawerence sighed and messed with his hair. "C'mon, I thought that you would at least get it, Arla. I have no idea how stupid that small girl is, but seriously?"

"...Lawrence," Arla smiled in an ominous way. Lawrence flinched. "If you say that one more time…"

"Just like her mother…" He coughed in his hand awkwardly. "Anyways, so for the little girl, because her Nen production is turbulent and in overdrive. That's very taxing on her body, and looking at her state right now, it's probably been going on for years. It's probably why she gets sick easily and is weak in general." He looked at Ai seriously. "Isn't that right, little girl?"

"Don't call me little girl," Ai retorted before agreeing with his words. "But I guess so…"

"If you don't learn how to use Nen and to deal with it, it's only going to get worse; by my estimate, I doubt the little girl will live past twenty at this rate. _If _it continues on like that, I mean."

Arla reached out and squeezed Ai's hand at that.

"From now on, you are going to master the basics through my orders and guidance, so that you can control your aura perfectly by the end. Since you both already know how to use your Nen, this should not be hard to pick up." Lawrence waited for an affirmative from both.

"I look forward to your guidance, Lawrence." Arla stood up and bowed towards him respectfully. Ai just nodded in agreement.

"Tch, no need with the formalities anymore, Arla." Lawrence crossed his arms and looked away.

* * *

Clutching the phone tightly, Ai waited with bated breath for the phone to stop ringing - for him to answer.

"_Hello?_"

"_Meow_! Kurapika! I just had a dream about you. We were picking strawberries together, but then they were so huge we couldn't and then they ate me by sautéing me in a pan..."

There was a pause from the line, before he chuckled gently. "_Good morning to you too, Ai._"

Ai smiled into the phone, curling up on her bed. "Because of that dream, I couldn't wait to call you, so I'm glad you were awake… I'm happy your voice is the first thing I heard this morning."

"_Is that so? Then I suppose it's even better that I did pick it up. Although… I must ask, do you tend to have dreams like that frequently?_"

"Uhh, I don't know if I would call them similar, but I do have some pretty wacky but kinda realistic dreams pretty frequently… They're usually pretty fun though!"

"_They do sound fun if you exclude certain aspects of the dream you just told me_," Kurapika remarked with an amused tone.

Laughing at that, Ai hugged her pillow. "Then what kind of dreams do you have, Kurapika?"

"_I don't dream frequently_," he began, thoughtfully. "_But when I do, they tend to be very… intense_."

"Intense?" Ai questioned.

"_Intense, in the sense that when I do wake up, everything feels a bit surreal… I suppose. Unfortunately for me, those intense dreams tend to be… unpleasant, oftentimes,_" he admitted.

Ai sat up on her bed. "That doesn't sound good. Have you done something to stop the nightmares?"

"_Not in particular… I'm fine with them. They're a reminder to me. They're something I accept._"

Hearing his words, Ai clutched the pillow tightly. Her heart hurt. "Next time you go to sleep, maybe you can read something pleasant…or listen to fun music if you want. Having a pleasant, calming smell nearby might help too…and if none of that works, you can call me. You can always call me, whenever you want."

"_Thank you, Ai, but I doubt I need them; as I said, I don't dream very often_," Kurapika stated gently. "_Besides, I'm sure it's exactly because of that, which makes you have wacky dreams._"

"What-" Ai flushed bright. "Excuse me, the only thing I do is listen to music before I sleep! And besides, those wacky dreams are actually fun, so _hmph_!"

Kurapika chuckled into the phone. "_You're right. Those methods aren't the cause, but rather your peculiar thoughts_."

Ai beamed into the phone. "Aww! Thanks! I know my brain is one big great thing, but you don't have to remind me."

Kurapika sighed, and Ai could just imagine him shaking his head from the other side. "_What did I expect_..."

Shutting her eyes for a moment, Ai just soaked in his voice.

"_Ai? Are you there?_" Kurapika questioned.

"I am. I was just closing my eyes and trying to envision you here," Ai said. "I miss you, Kurapika."

There was a pause. "_I miss you too, Ai_."

* * *

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Lawrence roared at Ai. "IF YOU HAD PHYSICALLY TRAINED A LITTLE MORE IN THE PAST, THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE SUFFERING THIS MUCH, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Ai screamed back at him. "AND STOP ACTING LIKE WILLY WONKA!"

"Who the fuck is Willy Wonka?" Lawrence paused. "DOESN'T MATTER! GET BACK INTO THE RUNNING, YOU WEAK LITTLE GIRL!"

Arla's eye twitched. She never expected them to be so _loud_. She went back to her meditation as an attempt to ignore them. In the _Ten_ state, she took a deep breath, feeling herself relax into the warmth of her contained aura. She only had this time to relax because soon, it would be her who would be running like a madman.

"FUCK YOU, LAWRENCE!" For once, Ai had cussed out her trainer. "WHY DO I NEED TO RUN?!"

"Because you're a weakling. Now shut it and run." His eyes darkened as he cracked his fists. She gulped and ran her hardest. "AND YOU BETTER NOT GET THAT STUPID WILLY WONKA TO POSSESS YOU! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU RUN A LOT MORE THAN 50 LAPS!" At those words, Ai's face paled.

"I... thought... he didn't... know about Willy…" Ai muttered under her breath, clearly dying from the intense running she has to do.

After a couple of hours, Ai fell to the floor in a slump. "Get up, little girl. It's your turn to do _Ten._" Lawrence used his foot to nudge her.

"I…. I'M UP ALREADY, DAMN YOU, YOU SADIST KINKY BASTARD!" Ai jumped up before grabbing the water bottle that Lawrence handed over to her. She drank almost all of the water.

With those words, Arla got out of her _Ten _state and prepared to go on her run. "Can I go now?" She asked Lawrence who only nodded at her.

"Why do you never say anything bad towards Arla?!" Ai whined at him. He flicked her forehead.

"I will - only if she does something or says something stupid, which is usually done when she uses her Nen ability." He admitted to her. "She also already knows the routine I make her go under. Even with the additional training in Nen, she knows what I'm like and what I prefer, so we don't usually have problems."

"I don't like her Nen ability." Ai also admitted to him. "Why does she always end up using her body as payment?"

"Because it's the easiest." Lawrence sighed. "Don't you know of the sentence: '_If you have no money, then use your body._'? It's a similar type of thought process. I don't approve of it since seeing her in pain is the worst result, especially since I already failed her before, but if her being in pain will teach her how to calculate the exact payment, then I'll let her go through all of the pain in the world."

"I don't like seeing her hurt." Ai murmured to him with a small frown. She was clearly upset over the thought.

He sighed and ruffled her hair. "Who in this world likes seeing someone precious to them in pain? With great responsibility and power comes an equal bigger price. She is… She was a noble and that's something she understands fully. That's why she's not tolerant of selfishness and thoughtless actions. Because of her past - because of her upbringing and experience. Her Nen ability is one not to be trifled with, but neither is yours, right?"

She blinked at him. "I…"

"To see and communicate with death comes an equal bigger price of treating them like any other living human beings and empathizing with them." He did not remove his hand from her head, but she could feel the warmth from his hand. "From what I can tell, you're someone who cares more for others than yourself. That's probably why Arla is fond of you as she can understand that side of you. To hold great power means to hold the element of noblesse oblige. And you have that inside of you, whether you realize it or not."

"Noblesse oblige…?" Ai repeated questioningly.

The ghosts circled around her, as if agreeing with Lawrence's words.

"It just means that you act with generosity and honorably towards others. However, for you, this responsibility is also for the dead, which can make it harder for you." Lawrence then turned around. "Okay, that's enough small talk for today. Time for more training. Start your _Ten_."

"...Yes sir." She stared at Lawrence's back for a second before shutting her eyes to enter into the _Ten _state.

* * *

"I'm tired." Ai commented as they both laid down on the ground.

"..." Arla could only heavily breathe in and out. Even though so many weeks passed, Lawrence only upped their training regime each time they passed every stage with flying colors. "I…" She could not end her sentence.

Ai turned her head to face Arla. "Do you want to escape and go eat something tasty for today?"

Before Arla could even reply, she froze up and started to shake her head furiously.

"I mean why does that brute never let us eat anything tasty?! All he says is good job or GO TRAIN or something like that... We're still kids, aren't we?! I want to playyyy." Ai whined, even though Arla crossed her arms into an 'X' and shook her head at her friend furiously.

"...Oh…?" Lawrence's voice hovered over them. Arla sighed. Ai froze up. "Is that what you wanted, eh?" He sat down on a log. "Well then, Ai… Tell me how you feel now. Do you feel as sick or tired as you used to feel? Now that your aura is contained and you're not releasing all of it all the time."

"Well, better I guess. Considerably my previous state, definitely!" Ai managed to jump up on her feet, expressing how she felt. Arla only smiled at that.

"Good. You guys are at the level of a new _official _hunter now. While I _can_ let you guys have a job," Ai and Arla's faces brightened up at the thought. "I still want to make sure you have completely mastered the basics and the basic advanced techniques. And since you have mastered the basics of the basics sufficiently, we're going to level up your training regime." The moment both girls heard '_level up_' from Lawrence's mouth, they could only groan from exhaustion. "Are you ready to master the advanced techniques?" When he asked that, his smile widened, almost appearing evil.

Beads of sweat trickled down the two female's face. "Urgh…" Their faces fell as they could almost taste how spartan his training would be in the next coming weeks.

* * *

Wonka's hand vanished for a moment.

Ai stared at him for a moment, the cereal milk almost dripping down her chin.

"Ai!" Arla grabbed a napkin and swiftly wiped her best friend's chin. "Please, eat more carefully." She then closely observed best friend's shell-shocked expression. "...Is something wrong?"

"Well…" Ai smiled at Arla, grabbing the napkin from her as she continued to wipe her own chin. "I wouldn't call it something wrong, but I think Wonka might be able to move on soon."

"Move on…?" Realization shone in Arla's eyes. "Ah, I see."

Wonka scoffed. "Couldn't have phrased it better, could you tiny chipmunk?"

Glaring at Wonka, Ai directed her spoon towards him. "Shut up, you ugly _buttcrack_ of a chipmunk. I like being short."

Arla sighed at her best friend's antics, shaking her head in fondness. '_I wonder what she is talking about with Wonka this time… Although, I am not quite sure whether I want to truly know in the first place or not._'

Leaning over the table, Ai made an attempt to grab at the speedy Wonka. "Come here, you jerk Willy!"

"_Ai,_ the cereal-!"

* * *

Wonka lazily placed his hand under his face. "I think I'm gonna go on a vacation…"

Pausing, Ai glanced up from the book she was reading. "What? But why? Aren't you close to passing on?"

"Which is exactly why I want to go on a vacation," Wonka said, deadpanning. "Being around you is stressful beyond belief, sheesh. The only time I felt stress free was when that Lawrence guy made you go through some hard spartan training." He then pleasantly smiled, releasing a relieved sigh. "Man, that was so amusing and therapeutic to watch."

Eyebrow twitching, Ai slightly crumpled the pages of the book she was reading. "_Ho_…? Is that so, you STUPID WILLY?!" She threw the book at him in anger.

"My name is WONKA!" Easily dodging to the side, Wonka shook his head in disappointment. "To think that's how you treat a book…"

"SHUT UP!" Huffing, Ai crossed her arms. "Besides, you're a ghost! Why would you go on vacation?!"

"Doesn't matter. I'll travel like a cool kid. And not having to help you…?" Once again, he smiled pleasantly. "...It'll be so great."

"..." Staring at him, Ai cracked a dry laugh.

"Anyways," Wonka said as his leg vanished for a moment. "I'll leave now. Don't drive anyone else around you crazy." Deadpanning, he left through the window.

"I WON'T! YOU JERK!"

* * *

Lawrence swirled his juice in his bottle as he wore sunglasses and laid down on a nice sofa chair. Meanwhile, Ai and Arla were huffing and chugging the water as if they never had water before. Even though they were outside, he _still_ managed to get a nice sofa chair to relax on as if they were indoors.

"That jerkface. How could he…" Ai eyed the sofa with a big grudge. "I bet all those ghosts are there because of his spartaness."

Arla huffed. "Are you sure it is not because of his personality?"

Ai stared at Arla in surprise. "I never thought that I would hear that from you."

"Well now you did." She commented, while staring at Lawrence hard. "And I am just about ready to explode at him." Ai's jaw opened wide.

After Lawrence took another sip of his juice, he took off his sunglasses and looked at them hard. "I think you're just about ready to start working. How about it?"

Both of their faces brightened up as if they were allowed to go to heaven after death. "Really?!" Ai yelled out.

Lawrence rummaged through his bag. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a very old document that was laminated to keep it safe. "This is a job for you, Arla."

Ai suddenly leapt backwards from the document. "Wh-what is that?"

"Is something the matter, Ai?" Arla's eyes narrowed, sensing that something was not right.

"It's…" Ai was unsure as to how to explain this. "It feels wrong."

"Arla, come over here." Lawrence ignored Ai's reaction and motioned over to Arla. She hesitantly went over and stared at the content of the document.

She gaped over it as she held it in her hands when he handed it over to her. "What language is this?" Unfamiliar symbols and lines were scratched onto durable parchment paper. "I have never seen anything like this before…"

"Arla, your job will now be to use your power to translate this entire document." Lawrence pointed at the document. "With your aptitude and personality, being a paleograph hunter would be worth trying. This will be a good way to break into the field."

"Paleo...graph… hunter?" She stared at the document in awe. She had never thought about becoming one, but she could always give it a try to see if she would like it. "What exactly is a paleograph hunter?"

"They are Hunters whom specialize in learning and translating ancient and lost languages. While this job might not be 100% for paleograph hunters since you are translating an ancient document, rather than the entire language, it is still a good start for you - to see if you would like being a paleograph hunter. I doubt you would need to use your power in an excessive manner nor would you even need to use dangerous type of payments..." He answered, while eyeing Ai who was staring at the document with sweat trickling down her forehead. "_Oi, _little girl."

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" She instinctively yelled out.

"Since translating a document can take a lot of work and ancient documents are usually in riddles, it'll be your job to help her translate and to get the simple clear answers of anything vague on there, got it?" He threw her something warm. She caught it with her arms; soon, her eyes were sparkling.

"Why are you giving me a kitty plush?!" She screamed out of delight.

"..." He sighed and shook his head at her. "Don't underestimate it. It has some of my Nen stored inside of it. In case there is any danger, it'll alert you immediately. So keep it with you at all times. Since you're the one who touched it, it'll alert you first."

"I'll keep it _forever_..." Ai's eyes continued to sparkle.

"So I assume that you both are accepting this job then?" Lawrence scratched the back of his head until the two nodded at him in agreement. "Then start packing. I will introduce you to your client tomorrow morning. He is someone important, so don't antagonize them or act stupid in front of them, Ai."

"WHY ARE YOU JUST WARNING ME?!" Ai pouted, glaring at Lawrence.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Because you're the only one who worries me when it comes to manners." And then he faced her seriously. "I have a feeling that you want to be a crime hunter, so even if Arla is no longer going to be my student from here on out, you'll still be my student - even if it's partially. I'm sure you'll want someone to guide you in the beginning, so that you don't screw up, right?" He then paused. "But if I'm wrong, then go ahead and correct me."

"I… I do have to admit that I'm leaning towards the Crime Hunter profession…" She pouted. "But you're a terrorist hunter! Why would you help me?"

"Even if I'm a terrorist hunter, I can still give you tips since my job has similar elements as the crime hunter profession." Lawrence finally yawned. "You done with your questions? If you don't want me as your teacher, then just say it, so that I can go catch some more sleep."

"..." Ai's eye twitched. She was very ready to whack that man's head into a pulp. "OF COURSE, I'M FINE WITH YOU, YOU SADIST KINKY BASTARD!"

"Heh," he smirked, "THEN HURRY UP AND PACK, SO THAT WE CAN GO ALREADY, LITTLE GIRL!"

"WE'RE ON IT, YOU BUTT FACE!"

"...Did you seriously just say that?" Lawrence looked so thoroughly disappointed in her choice of insults. "That was just a hundred levels down from the first one."

"...Whatever." Ai nudged Arla to let her know that they needed to get started on packing. Arla only smiled in response before getting to work when it came to packing with Ai. "Isn't this going to be fun?" She whispered furiously to the older female.

"Yes. I look forward to it." Arla's eyes twinkled with excitement. "I wonder who our client is. I just hope it is someone nice."

"Let's hurry up and pack then!" Ai grinned. "Then we can see who our client is faster!"

"True to that."

* * *

"_What do you think you are doing?!" Arla cried out, no longer willing to put up with her cousin's rash actions._

"_This has nothing to do with you." Her cousin's eyes glowered - cold and unexplainably raging with anger. "So why don't you go along and do your kiddy writing, hm?"_

"_Kiddy-" Her eyes narrowed on him. "You think writing contracts is merely a child's play?" She then grabbed onto his arm. "And has nothing to do with me? YOU ARE FIGHTING WITH THE COURT BY USING ME AS AN EXCUSE-"_

_SMACK-!_

_She held her cheek in shock. _

_He glared at her. "Because of fragile links like you in our family… This is why we are so weak in the court. If you didn't have that power, then we could have grown stronger without having to depend on YOU of all people. This is why we never get what we want!"_

"_So you're fighting against the Court because of your own incapabilities, using me as an excuse. Do you really believe that you will get what you want by acting foolish like this? By being selfish without taking the Froshumburg Family into consideration?" She yelled back. "To think that I even had an inkling of respect for someone as stubborn and selfish as you… Nothing to do with me…" She uncharacteristically snorted. "You're the one who has nothing to do with my case!"_

_He pushed her away with his arm. "Shut up! You know nothing-"_

"_Know nothing?! You're the one who knows nothing! Your actions are tying the hands of our family and our friends. Your actions are putting all of us to death!" She took a step forward with fierce eyes. "As for my banishment? At the very least, my banishment will not harm our family in the long run! After all, I will always have a chance to recover from the recent incident, but with the way you are acting right now, it seems like our entire FAMILY will not have any chance of recovering!" She pulled on his collar harshly; she stared into his eyes with rage brewing in her own eyes. "You are not the only one who wants the Froshumburg Family to regain their power in the Court again. Do not fool yourself into thinking that your dramatic emotional outbursts and antics will get what you want. In the Court, those that do will always fall. Do not fail to remember that, cousin of mine. For I will not have the Froshumburg Family fall because of your own stupidity and stubborn selfishness-!"_

"_You are the one who is selfish and spoiled. Who asked you to have that power? Who asked you to use that power, so that the Court would be in our favor?" He roared, no longer willing to listen to Arla. His ears would not allow any of it to go through. "NO ONE DID! Do not fool yourself into thinking that this family cares for you as Arla. For they prefer your power over the person who you are! No one actually loves Arla. No, they love your power! They might listen to you as if they care, but in actuality, they just scoff at you in silence, ridiculing you on how pathetic you are! Do you think your power is that great? That everyone cares about how little Arla feels? Don't fool yourself! You're not that important to anyone!"_

"_Is that so…?" She scoffed before her tone hardened and her gaze darkened. "To think that you're saying that to me… Then I shall return the favor - just as well. Cousin of mine, you must think that the world revolves around you - that everything should follow the way you want it to. So this will be my last warning to you, my DEAR cousin of mine. If the Froshumburg Family falls because of you, then I will kill you myself with my bare hands." Without even letting him speak further, she continued, pushing him backwards with her hand. "I have thought so in the past, but this just confirms everything. You truly believe that your way is the only way. You never tried to think before acting either. In the end, all you do is follow what you want to do without even considering others in the first place. As for earlier…" Arla's hand raised in the air before slamming into her cousin's face ruthlessly; immediately, his cheek changed into a bright burning red color. "Your inability to consider others first is your first falling and your preference for violence over negotiating is your second falling. What will be your next, I wonder? Because whatever you choose to do next is exactly what I will do to you as well."_

_"Shut it, Arla!" He pushed her away again roughly. "I NEED TO PROVE THAT I AM CAPABLE IN THE COURT AND IF THEY ARE GOING TO GET IN THE WAY, THEN I WILL HAVE TO FORCE MY WAY IN, EVEN IF IT MEANS USING AND DESTROYING OUR FAMILY!"_

_"You... disgusting pig." Arla snarled. "I really should make you disappear from this world before you do anything stupid. Having the same blood flowing in us really makes no difference when someone like you is acting as a danger to our world." High pressure blew into the room like a whirlwind, swirling around her like an angry force that reacted to her turbulent emotions. Her cousin immediately backed away from her - clearly frightened. He swallowed hard; cold sweat rolled down his face as never-ending fear clouded his mind and his rage died down in seconds. The windows finally cracked. She then growled at him, "I should just teach you a permanent lesson on what it means to act properly as a noble-" _

"_MY LADY!" Lawrence slammed the door open. His voice cut through the room like an arrow. Arla's dark expression lightened up and she turned towards him with calm eyes._

"_Yes, Lawrence." The windows cracked a bit more._

_He breathed hard as if he ran at the speed of light. "Please calm down. I understand that you are angry at your cousin, but… But as you always said in the past, there are better ways to diplomatically handle the stubborn fools." The pressure in the room suddenly disappeared. He sighed in relief._

"_Of course, you are correct as always, Lawrence. Better than some people…" She eyed her cousin with disdain. "Lawrence, deal with my cousin. I will be in the workroom." _

"_Of course. As you say, my Lady." He bowed towards her and faced her cousin with a hard expression. She left the room without even looking back, allowing the doors to close gently behind her._

* * *

Ai woke up with a start. She blinked as sweat trickled down her face. '_What a bizarre dream. It almost felt real… Arla...and her cousin…_'

Suddenly, she watched Arla get up from her bed with just as much sweat as she does. The older female breathed in and out heavily; her eyes darkened as if she had remembered something very unpleasant.

"Arla…? Are you okay?" Ai asked her friend. However, the older female kept quiet, clearly deep in her thoughts. "By the way, Arla, I had such a strange dream earlier. It felt so real. I think your cousin was in there, though I don't know if that was your real cousin. Anyways, that cousin of yours was doing something stupid in the court or whatever and you got really mad at him - just like how you got mad at us and especially at Gon when we met with Canaria. Except in this case, you were raging and getting all scary towards that idiot, which was satisfying to see. That guy just makes me so mad though! How dare he hurt you like that!?"

"Ai," Arla interrupted her younger friend. "That was not a dream. That was my memory."

"...What…?" She blinked in confusion. "But how can I see your memory when I was never there? And I don't think you told me about that either. Your cousin isn't around you too and he isn't inside of me, so that can't be it. I think I would know if I was possessed by your cousin…"

"I am glad that he is not here with us right now. Because of that fool, our entire family was struck down in one blow as expected - with the fire that the high official started and that he did not even bother putting out. Apparently, his fight with the high official was more important than saving our lives." The former aristocrat snarled, surprising Ai. She then took a deep breath and smiled calmly at her friend. "In any case, what has changed? What was so different about tonight that we ended up dreaming of my past?"

"Umm…." Ai squinted her eyes, trying to think hard. "...Oh! The document that you got from Lawrence! And also…the fact that we're done training with him."

Arla stood up from her bed, rummaging through her bag. She then pulled out the document, narrowing her eyes at it. "Ai… You said that the document felt wrong. Can you explain what you mean by that?"

"...Well, usually, Nen doesn't feel so evil…? I mean it can, but it never felt this evil." Ai shook her head in frustration. "No, not evil. Maybe dark is the word? I just don't know how to describe it. Even when I use _Gyo_, I don't see anything."

"Perhaps your Nen ability senses something evil beyond the human life…" Arla speculated. She looked very serious at the thought of it. "Depending on who the client is and what they want to do with this document, we might or might not accept this job."

"I...will go with what you want. For this one, I'm unsure, but once I find an answer, I'll be sure to let you know, Arla." Ai also stood up and walked over to the document. "I feel like this will be a dangerous job for us."

"But as hunters, we should not run from danger." The former aristocrat gazed at the moon from her window. "In fact, we should welcome it-"

"-Because it will ultimately lead us to what we seek." Ai gave her a thumbs up and a big grin.

She let out a light laughter before agreeing with her younger friend. "That is correct. Perhaps, this might be our destiny - if destiny even exists in the first place."

"Then I thank destiny for letting us meet and helping us become great friends." Ai smiled affectionately at her friend who also smiled back at her warmly.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode, Lady Arlania and her friend." A stern tall man greeted the two with an elegant bow. He smiled at them warmly. "It has been a while, hasn't it? Lady Arlania? Perhaps, the last time we met was three years ago?"

Arla stared at the man in shock. She quickly recovered and habitually curtsied towards him. "It is an honor to see you again, Marquis." She turned towards Ai who held the kitty plush in her arms. "I would like you to meet my dear family friend - Marquis de Lafayette. Sir Lafayette has been traveling around the world for a long time, due to his job. He handles the commerce field, particularly when it comes to trades. That is why he travels around the world and is rarely in my country."

"I am pleased to know that you remember me." He then sighed a little. "I had thought that you had also perished in the fire with the rest of your family. I am sincerely relieved that you are safe and sound. Do be relieved though, my dear child. I have buried your family in the most appropriate and honorable place - no matter what anyone said. They do not deserve anything less."

A pained smile crossed her lips briefly. She then curtsied towards him again. "Thank you, Marquis. Am I to assume that you will be our client from now on?"

"Ah, yes. When Lawrence mentioned you, I had been so pleased to hear that you became a hunter. For this matter, if it is someone such as yourself, I am most definitely willing to entrust you with this task." His eyes narrowed, indicating the seriousness of the situation. "Lawrence is also under my employment. This matter is of top secrecy and will not be leaked to our home country at all."

"I am here, Master, as I am certain that you can see me, unless I became a ghost when I least expected it." Lawrence crossed his arms and looked utterly irritated. "Can I explain everything to them myself?"

"I really do not like it when you call me, Master, Lawrence. Just call me Sir or Marquis. Master seems so stuffy." Marquis shrugged. "Now then, I will leave you both to Lawrence's capable hands. Please come to my office when you are done with the meeting."

"Of course, sir." Arla curtsied towards him one last time as they all watched him head to his office. "Lawrence, how did you even meet the Marquis again?"

"It was either my bad luck or good luck. You can guess which one it is." Lawrence muttered under his breath. He was never good with the Marquis, but at the very least, he could trust the man to do his job well and to maintain a high moral code. He considered this man to be the very best in being himself and in being honorable. He would never betray any of his employees and those who he trusts. He was most known for his endless generosity in showing his appreciation for his employees in various different ways; that was one of the main reasons why Lawrence had no issues with accepting his current position.

"When Lawrence says that, it means he considers it good luck." Arla sent a small smile his way. He huffed and motioned to the two to follow him.

"As the Marquis said, this is a high-security task, which is why he allowed me to choose the people for this job as his currently hired terrorist hunter." He locked the door and faced the two with a very serious expression.

"Before you say anything else, Lawrence, what does the Marquis plan to do with this document?" Arla demanded answers with her hard stare.

He sighed again. "Let me start from the beginning, so sit down first, you two." Ai and Arla obediently sat down. "I'm surprised and pleased that the little girl didn't say anything stupid though." The moment Ai was about to screech out expletives, he put his hand over her mouth. "And hopefully, she won't be foolish enough to scream in this room of such unnecessary words." When he said that, she calmed down and pouted at him. "Anyways, let me start from the beginning."

"Please start and get to the point already, Lawrence." Arla clearly said to him. "Do not stall anymore."

"Of course, Arla." He bowed to her instinctively. "This all started when your Mother came across this document. She found disturbing rumors about how it was associated with the Royal Family. In order to dispute that, she worked hard in trying to figure out the source of this document. Nevertheless, it was difficult, considering that she could not leave the country. Therefore, she left this task to the Marquis. The Marquis, accepting this request, went all over the country in search for similar types of documents - in hopes to find an answer for your Mother."

He paused as if feeling nostalgic and then continued. "All he managed to find was that the previous owners of the document committed suicide or were killed. Because of this, he had to assume that the worst might come out of the document - that the Royal Family were committing unforgivable acts through this document or even worse, that someone was going to use the power of the document - if it truly did have power - to kill the entire kingdom."

"Why are you so adamant about believing that this document has such a power?" Arla questioned.

"...It's because of the last owner of this document." He sat down in the chair. "He wrote with his own blood right before the Marquis arrived on the ground."

"Wrote what?" Ai asked, hugging the kitty plush tightly.

"_Beware of the Devil that lurks in all of them._" He narrowed his eyes at the ground. "It seemed like he wrote this with a knife and his own blood on purpose. And then let himself bleed out while staring at this piece of writing."

"The Devil…in them..." Arla repeated. A chill went down her back. Somehow, she felt a sense of horror lurking in the back of her mind. "...Continue, Lawrence."

"So the Marquis decided, after your Family passed away, that he would gather all of the documents and destroy them in one go. If those documents contain any information or artifacts that could link to its power, then those must also be collected and eliminated at all costs." He let out a heavy breath that he never knew he was holding for so long.

"In other words, our job is to translate the document, gather more of the same documents, and destroy them. Our job is also to figure out if there is anything linking its power and eliminate them." Arla summarized his words. "I can see why you want Ai to go down the Crime Hunter route then. Since most ancient documents are written in story-format or riddle-format, it would be helpful to have a Crime Hunter who can solve these riddles or read between the lines in finding the correct answer or understanding of the content."

"That is correct, Arla." He finally stood up again and went to the desk. "I am certain that you are willing to accept this job, correct? As for the little girl..."

"OF COURSE, I'LL ACCEPT IF ARLA WILL! I won't let her go through this alone!" Ai huffed at the terrorist hunter, glaring at him. He smiled at her in amusement.

Arla stood up from her seat. "I…" She stared at the document in her hands. Resolve flared in her eyes. "I will complete this mission for the sake of the Froshumburg Family's honor, for the sake of my future, and for the sake of the Marquis as a way to repay him for his kind acts. Ai, what about you? Are you sure you want to go through with this? It will be a long job, after all."

"_Meow!_ I will be there with you side-by-side! We're best friends and I won't leave you, just because a job is long! I will also complete this mission with you! But how will we go to Yorkshin City during this mission?" Ai tapped her chin with her finger.

"Lawrence, I believe I made that a condition when I spoke with you alone." Arla turned to face him.

"Yes. The Marquis will be heading to the auction at Yorkshin City to see if there are any documents or potential artifacts that might have a connection to those documents. The both of you will act as his representatives and bodyguards at the auction during those days. Of course, you both will not be going there every single day. There will be some days when you are alone or going together or not even going at all." He placed paper contracts on the desk. "You will go there to negotiate and counteract any parties who might act as a threat or ally to the Marquis as well." He then placed a pen next to the papers. "Once you sign the contract, I will act as your boss and direct supervisor. You may visit the Marquis if you would like, but he prefers to trust his employees to do what he had hired them to do. Of course, he might check in once a long while, but it is not high in his priorities list as he has me to report to him directly anyways. Is that understood?"

"YES, BOSS!" Ai saluted him with a grin. "IT IS UNDERSTOOD, BOSS!"

"Somehow, I am going to hate that nickname." He muttered under his breath. "Well, sign these papers after looking over them and then come find me. We will get started immediately."

"Yes, sir." They both replied as they watched him leave the room.

Soon, thoughtful silence settled into the room for a long time before they finally decided to sign their contracts with hard resolve flickering in each of their eyes.

* * *

"Ehhh…." Arla laid down on her bed. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"_That's why I said that you should've come with us! We could have learned Nen together too… But that idiot, I can't believe he did that once we got into the 200 class. I swear, he's like a magnet for injuries!_" Hearing those words from Killua made her laugh aloud.

"Well, it is just like him to be like that though. I doubt that part of him will ever change, even as he grows older." She gazed out of the window. The clouds were floating by so lazily and the bright blue sky seemed endless. "I will have to say that I miss everyone though."

"._..Well, I…_" He seemed to pause in his words. "_We miss you guys too. I'm sure that's what Gon would say. Anyways, what have you been up to?_"

"Nothing much. Just been busy with my new job as a hunter. I unfortunately cannot tell you the details of it, but it has been fun and fulfilling to do this job with Ai. The one who hired me was a family friend, so I am a bit thrilled that I am being hired by him first. It makes it - a little special." She smiled brightly, remembering how shocked and happy she was to see the Marquis.

"_Heeeeh… That happy, huh? And it's a he too... Is he that great of a person?_" He muttered almost sounding annoyed. "_But if he's a family friend, then he's probably old, isn't he?_"

"He is the same age as my Mother, so yes, he is old, but he is quite an amazing person who has many accomplishments under his belt. If my Father was not alive, then my Mother would have most likely married my current employer." She laughed at the thought. "Then perhaps, he could have been my Father. I would not mind that at all."

"_Oh, so he's like a dad. Hmm, then I guess he's a good guy to be hired by. But how are you guys going to Yorkshin? Wouldn't that be difficult with your job?_"

"Not a problem at all. We will be heading to Yorkshin for the Auction as a part of our job." She reassured him. "But I suppose I can ask the Marquis if we can take a three to four day vacation and visit you both. I am certain that Ai would be happy about that, especially since Gon is injured. How does that sound, Killua?"

"_REALLY?! You can come over?!_" He suddenly let out a small cough. "_I mean if you can come, then I guess I'll feel less bored. Bring some sweets when you come though. I'm tired of the sweets they have over here._"

"I will do my best to get different types of sweets for you then." She opened the window, letting the nice breeze come in. "You can be quite demanding to me, but never to Gon." She let out a light laughter.

"_What do you mean?! I can be demanding to that idiot! I even scolded him today!_" She could almost imagine him pouting and glaring at the phone.

"Of course, I will take back my words about not being demanding to Gon. But it is true that you always ask for things whenever we call." She sighed softly before laughing again. "It is a wonder as to how you expect me to send you all of those sweets and tea bags while I trained with Lawrence." She teased him with a sly smile.

"_That-... That's, well, uh… I mean… You don't need to send me any of those! I just wanted… ARGH, I don't know anymore! Anyways, you can forget those. Just get me some new sweets when you come to visit! Although tea bags do sound nice…_" He paused. "_But you don't really need to bring me anything if you don't want to!_" He then muttered under his breath. "_You can just bring yourself and that's good enough for me._"

"Of course, Killua, but you have nothing to worry about. I will get you some sweets or tea bags, depending on what is easier to fit in my bag, when I come to visit." She reassured him. She then spotted a blank piece of paper and put the phone down next to it, putting him on speaker. She began to write his name on the paper.

"_Hey, what are you doing? What's that sound you're making?_"

"I am writing something. There was a rumor that I heard recently… It sounded interesting, so I wanted to test it out." She then folded the paper into a paper airplane.

"_What rumor?_"

"The rumor said that if you put the name of the person you like, care about, or love on a small piece of paper, and then fold the piece of paper into a paper airplane, your destiny will be linked to that person forever and that the person whose name you wrote on the airplane will stay safe. Well, that is if you keep the paper airplane on yourself - whenever you can." She answered. "It is a silly rumor, but there is no harm in trying it out."

"..._Whose name did you write?_" Curiosity clearly lingered in his voice.

She smiled. "That is a secret. It will not work if you reveal whose name it is." She slipped the small paper airplane into her pocket safely and then sat back down on her bed. When she noticed that Killua had stopped talking, she turned off speaker and spoke again. "Killua? Is something the matter?"

"_Ah, I… Just doing something really quick. Gimme a second._" She could hear the crumpling sound of paper and something being written with a scratchy pen. "_Yosh. Got it done._"

"What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"_Just...something. Nothing important. So you said that it has to be a small paper airplane, right? With the name of the person you like? And that I need to keep it with me whenever I can?_" He waited for her confirmation.

"Yes, it has to be a small paper airplane. It does not always have to be the name of someone you like, but it can be anyone you care about, love, or like. And yes, you need to keep it with you whenever you can, but I think it should be fine if you kept it somewhere safe and close to you as well." She confirmed.

"_Okay, good._" Killua smiled to himself. "_Well, I have to go check on Gon to make sure that he isn't doing anything stupid. So I'll call you later! Send me a message later when you find out when you can come over here._"

"Of course. Will do." They ended the call soon after.

Killua stretched in his room before glancing at the small airplane that laid on top of his desk. In scribbles, the name of '_Arla'_ was written discreetly on it. He smiled to himself once more and slipped the small paper airplane into the pocket of his pants. "Time to go check on Gon now." He murmured to himself as he finally left his room.

* * *

"WHAT?! GON IS INJURED?!" Ai screamed. She then dashed towards Lawrence's office. "BOSS, WE NEED A VACATION IMMEDIATELY - _PRONTO_! I NEED TO GO BEAT UP SOME ASSHOLES-"

"Enough, little girl. I got the point. How many days?" He did not even bother to look up at her as he continued to sign papers.

"Around four days, Lawrence." Arla entered into the room calmly.

He sighed to himself. "I suppose it can be arranged, but you must do four days worth of work when you are over there. It will not count as a vacation, but it is the least I can do for you both. As for travel days, you do not have to worry about working. Just relax instead. Where exactly is the location of the place you are traveling to? I will arrange the proper hotel for you both, so that you can work properly."

"Heavens Arena." Arla answered while Ai was just about ready to shake Lawrence until he hurried up and ordered airship tickets for them.

"Alright. I'll book the tickets for both the airship and hotel for you two now. Go pack, but I need you to remember something important." Lawrence's eyes sharpened. "Once your fourth day is over, you will be heading straight to Yorkshin for work. The airship tickets will indicate this. Once you arrive at Yorkshin, you must go to the hotel that you have been assigned to. Also, Ai, you MUST take the plush with you at all costs. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." They both answered.

"C'mon, Arla! Let's hurry up and pack!" Ai dragged Arla out of the room.

Lawrence sighed to himself. "There is no respect these days in the young." He scratched the back of his head. "Man, I sound like an old geezer..." He then slammed his fists against his desk. "I'M STILL YOUNG, DAMMIT!"

* * *

**And now you know why Arla snapped and let out such an outburst during the Zoldyck arc. So on that note, do you guys like her cousin (which I doubt you would, but if you did... then I don't know what to say...)? And do you see the parallels between Gon and her cousin (or more like how Gon can end up being like her cousin if the wrong choice was made)?**

**Also, how do you like Lawrence? He's pretty rough around the edges, but he is a good guy, so I personally like him. :) In one of the one-shots that will be released after this fanfic is over, you'll learn a lot more about him and his past, so just letting you know that he's one of the most important characters in this fanfic, so it would be best to start getting comfortable with his character. Haha**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**A big thank you to Elisablackcat for the great review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will have Arla and Ai reuniting with Killua and Gon. It will also reveal a part of Ai's past, which will help you learn more about the person she is - behind the happy excitable persona that she usually shows. The next chapter will be the end of Heavens Arena arc.**

**WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with psychological abuse and/or verbal abuse, please skip the dream section or skim through it quickly. Thank you.**

**Also, I decided to change the updating pattern for this fanfic. It will depend on my availability and other factors, so I have changed it to the following:**

**If updating once or twice a week, we will be updating this fanfic every Thursday and/or Friday (PST).**

**Lately, I keep getting sick, so I've been having more free time - hence why there is an update today...**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"As I thought, I do not like flights." Arla commented as they finally arrived.

Ai's eyes sparkled when they continued their walk towards the hotel. "BUT ARLA, LOOK AT THIS! TRAVELING IS AMAZINGGGG! AND THAT FOOD LOOKS SO TASTY…" Her mouth began to drool. Arla sighed in response. "I wonder how nice our hotel is going to be…"

"Knowing the Marquis, he only gives the best of the best to his employees to make them feel appreciated for the work they do for him." Arla dragged Ai away from a food stand. "Let us hurry up and go to the hotel. We are past the check-in time and I do not want to be any later than we already are."

"Fine… Can we eat something tasty afterwards though?" Ai pulled on Arla's sleeve.

"Of course, we can." She smiled at her friend. During their walk, however, they kept window-shopping and getting distracted by all the interesting goods that street vendors were selling to the public. "We are definitely late, aren't we?" Regret pooled in her eyes as they finally stood in front of their hotel.

"But it was fun, so it'll be fine! And it's not like we needed to be here at an exact time." It was only late afternoon. Ai dragged her friend into the hotel. "Excuse me! We're here to check in!"

"Of course, what are your names?" The receptionist politely smiled at the two young guests.

"Froshumburg, Arlania and Shirafuji, Ai." Arla answered.

"Ah, yes. I see that you have reservations. Please show me your ID and the credit card that you will be using during your stay here." The receptionist accepted the Hunter ID cards and the credit card that Lawrence gave to them.

"Yes, these both have been accepted. Shirafuji-sama, your room will be room number 696. Froshumburg-sama, your room will be room number 697." She handed over their Hunter ID cards and credit card first before handing over their room card keys.

"Both of you will each get two room card keys. To get to rooms 696 and 697, please take the elevator on the right and go up to the sixth floor. As requested, you will be receiving room service for your breakfast and dinner, along with housekeeping every two days. You will also have access to the fastest internet that the hotel provides. And to thank you for your employer's continuous use of our hotel chain, we have provided you a box of exquisite chocolates of the finest quality in your room, along with the rooms with the best view of the city. So you will be able to see all of Heavens Arena from your room. I hope you enjoy your stay here." She bowed to the two as they gratefully received their card keys.

"That is _fancy_." Ai commented as they stood in front of the elevator. "I didn't expect that at all."

Arla did not seem as intimidated. "As expected of the Marquis. He never does anything half-baked. Now then..." She smiled at Ai. "Let us hurry to our rooms and…"

"EAT THE CHOCOLATES!" Ai's eyes sparkled.

Arla chuckled to herself. "And this is why we are friends." While she was not fond of sweets, she was quite fond of dark chocolates or other high quality chocolates.

As they hurried to their rooms, Ai's jaw dropped. It was almost like a princess dream come true. The chandelier above them sparkled. The entire wall was a window - and as the receptionist had told them, they had the entire view of Heavens Arena, along with a beautiful view of the glistening city. The carpet was soft to her feet - almost like a cloud.

As for the bed, there was a white wispy canopy above with a bouncy mattress under. The thick blankets were a lilac purple color and a wide array of fluffy pillows were laid in perfect order. Fancy lamps on a small table drawer stood at the sides of the bed.

On one side of the room, there was a comfortable business desk and chair, along with a closet with sliding doors that were also mirrors. On a different side of the room, a long dark purple sofa with smaller lilac purple pillows faced the wide screen television.

When she finally turned the corner of her room, she found marble flooring and the entrance to the bathroom. There was a jacuzzi tub and a separate shower room - all of them white and clean. The moment she entered the bathroom, the sink and toilet could be seen. On the wall, there were a wide array of towels piled neatly together. "Bidet…" She muttered to herself. It was her first time actually seeing a bidet on a toilet.

"WHEN AM I EVER GOING TO USE ALL OF THESE?!" Ai fell to her knees, lamenting over her situation.

That was when she remembered about the chocolates.

"CHOCOLATE!" She skipped over to the desk. As expected, there was a big box that was tied with an elegant ribbon. She carefully unraveled the ribbon and opened the top of the box. "Ah… Chocolate…" The chocolates were just as fancy as the room. The creamy dark chocolate almost sparkled in her eyes.

"This is heaven…" She popped one in her mouth and almost fell to the floor from how deliciously creamy and exquisite the taste of the chocolate was.

* * *

"Ai, we should hurry over to Gon and Killua before the day finishes." Arla knocked on her friend's door until it opened.

"Did you wait long?" Ai grinned. When Arla looked carefully, she could see pieces of chocolate on her friend's teeth.

"Ai, you might want to brush your teeth before heading over. I can see chocolate on your teeth." She pointed out. Ai, instead of brushing her teeth, used her tongue to get the chocolate pieces off of her teeth.

"Are they gone now?" She smiled with her teeth, letting Arla see her teeth.

"Y-yes…" The older female answered with an awkward expression on her face. "Anyways, let us head over there already. I messaged Killua earlier today that we would come visit this evening."

Ai walked alongside Arla. "Do we know what room numbers they are?"

"Yes, he messaged me their room numbers a minute ago." Arla stretched out her arms as they finally stood in front of the elevator. She held the plastic bag in her hands uncomfortably.

"...By the way, what is in that bag?" Ai stared at the bag.

"Oh… Well, Killua asked for some sweets and tea bags when we called before, so…that's what these are." Arla pulled out the box of exquisite chocolates as an example. "See?"

"WHY ARE YOU GIVING HIM THE CHOCOLATES?!" Ai screeched as if in disbelief. "They are _exquisite_! They are _delicious, precious, and the most amazing_ chocolates _ever_! Don't you want to eat them?!"

"...I did take two thirds of the chocolate out of the box. They are in a container I received from a hotel staff member." Arla admitted to her friend. "I would never give him the entire box when it is technically for myself."

"Oh, good… BUT STILL! I think you should keep those chocolates for yourself." Ai muttered to the former aristocrat without reserve. "I feel like the only person you are willing to spoil is Killua. Hmph. In fact, I bet you wish he was more selfish too."

"Everyone is selfish, Ai." Arla whispered. "The only difference is that someone can be selfish and be considerate of the people around them, while another person can be selfish and not care about how their actions affect others."

"That's true," Ai admitted. "Everyone is inherently selfish. It's just that there are many different types and flavors of selfishness - some of which can be shared with others or be more easily digestible…"

"Yes. Anyways, Ai, take my extra card key for safekeeping. We never know when there is an emergency, so it would be good to keep each other's extra card keys for that purpose." Arla handed over her card key to Ai who accepted it.

"Then I'll give you mine." Ai also handed over her own to Arla. "Here!"

"Now let us head out to Gon and Killua's place."

* * *

"Gon." Arla greeted the injured boy with a warm smile. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Gon grinned as he stood at the entrance way with the door open. "It has! I'm happy that you're both here to visit me!"

"GONNIEEEEE!" Loudly, Ai entered from behind and instantly rushed over to Gon, draping her arms around him carefully in a hug. "You little cutie pie!" She nuzzled her face with his. "I'm going to _murder _the assholes who did this to you." She whispered darkly, a scowl appearing on her face, which somehow disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "Gonnieeee," she sobbed loudly, nuzzling her face against his even harder.

"Haha… Ai, you can let go now," Gon said awkwardly as he patted her back with his one good arm.

"Never ever! I'm never going to let go of this adorable little muffin boy!"

Arla only sighed at her friend's insistence in not letting go of Gon.

"Arla, you're finally here. We were getting tired of waiting, you know." Killua appeared from behind the two females. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants casually. "And Ai, you're as small as ever. Have you been drinking enough milk?" He sent a teasing smile in her direction. Ai's eye twitched.

Before Ai could go on her rampage, Arla interrupted. "Killua." She then handed over the big plastic bag of sweets and tea bags to him. "Here is what you asked for."

His ears turned into a soft red color and he stiffened a little as he tried to act nonchalant about the situation. "You really brought them…" He muttered under his breath. He could not meet her eyes for some reason.

"Of course, I did. I told you that I would and I intend to keep my word." She smiled sweetly at the former assassin. She then held her arm with her hand as if she felt a little nervous around the two boys - as it had been a while since she last saw them. "It seems like you grew taller too, Killua." She took a step towards him to prove her point. Her fingers began to fidget with each other.

"Huh?" He stood in front of her - almost close enough to feel each other's breaths. He used his hand to measure how tall he was, compared to her. "You're right. I'm a little taller than you now." He seemed a bit amazed at this fact before smirking. "Then I guess you'll have to see me as someone older than you."

"...What does height have to do with age?" She grabbed his cheeks as if to retaliate against him. Her smile turned mischievous, suddenly squishing his cheeks almost ruthlessly. Shock swirled in his eyes. "Age will not change, due to height. And males are naturally taller than females, so that makes no sense at all."

"No longer being elaborate anymore, are you?" His eyes then narrowed in annoyance as he also grabbed her cheeks and squished hers the same. "If what you said is true, then I guess I'm considered a male in your eyes."

"I believe you once told me to just say everything without being so elaborate, so that is what I am doing now. As for your last statement, if you are not male, then what are you?" She questioned him with amusement coloring her voice.

He let go of her cheeks when she did the same. "I am a male. It's just that I feel like you see me as a kid sometimes." He looked away with an almost endearing type of frown. "Well, it's good to see both of you here though. More company means more fun."

She pulled on his sleeve and whispered in his ear. "With you taller than me, I suppose I cannot see you as a child anymore, but I believe I stopped seeing you as a child since the middle of the Exams." His cheeks flushed red. She then turned towards Ai, no longer feeling as nervous around him. "And now you may proceed with your rampage."

"Eh?" Killua blinked in confusion.

"THANK YOU. FINALLY!" Ai threw her hands up in the air to express her exasperation. "NOW LISTEN, YOU FERAL FURRY KITTY MONSTER!"

Killua leaned backwards at her loud voice…and choice of insult.

"You jerk! You stupid, STUPID JERK! You're such a big meanie! I thought we were close friends, but I guess I was wrong!" Huffing as her eyes teared up, Ai continued, "I guess I'm just an afterthought as always! You didn't even bother calling me to tell me that Gonnie was injured! You're such an asshole! YOU STUPID KINKY ANAL MASTER!"

"What-" He looked at her as if she grew another head. '_What are with those weirdly not that damaging insults?!'_

"You, listen here! I love both Gon and you! And I want to hug you and cuddle you super badly right now-"

His eye twitched and he took a step away from her. "Please _don't_-"

"-But I won't because I'm super duper pissed at you right now! Why do you hate me so much!?"

"...I don't?" He shrugged. "More like I have no idea what you're going on about." He entered inside of Gon's room, pushing Arla into the room gently as he closed the door. "Are you done with your rampage now, Ai?"

"..." She simply stared for a moment, her whole expression twitching. "For some reason, I feel even more pissed now!"

Killua scratched the back of his head. "I guess I can apologize about treating you like an afterthought when you guys were at my place, but I don't see the point in you making all of this all dramatic when it's not even something that should be that important, when we already are friends."

Instantly, her expression softened as her eyes watered more. "Then, you don't hate me? We're really friends?" She sniffled.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, we're friends. Now stop asking me." He sat down on Gon's bed and opened up the plastic bag. "Here, you can have this Robo-Choco as a symbol of our friendship." He threw the snack over to her. "Now, can you stop crying and can we have fun now?"

"Killua…! YESH, OF COURSE!" Accepting the Robo-Choco, Ai grinned widely. "Then we're going to be close friends forever and ever! No backsies! I love you guys, hehehe… Sorry for getting angry." Rubbing her head sheepishly, Ai chuckled.

"If I had known that he was going to give away the chocolate I gave him and that my best friend was going to name someone as their close friend, then I would have just given Ai the entire bag of snacks instead." Arla commented with a small pout. She crossed her arms in front of her. "In fact, there was a bag… in my suitcase with lots of chocolate… but… Ai, when is your birthday? I never got to find out secretly, so it was always just stuck in that suitcase of mine that Lawrence gave to me. I suppose this will be prime time in giving those bag of rare chocolates to you."

"Uwaaah!" With sparkling eyes, Ai looked towards Arla with an almost puppy-like excitability, hopping upside down. "Rare chocos?! I want them! I want them! ARLA, YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Hearing those words brightened up Arla's expression. She smiled happily towards her best friend. "Of course! But I wanted to give them to you on your birthday and gather more of those chocolates, so that it'll be a big chocolate birthday present… So when is your birthday?"

"Ohhh, yeah, you did just say that," Ai murmured to herself, as if the only thing she heard were the chocolates. "It's on December 19th! Now you have to tell me yours too!" Pouting, Ai pointed at Arla, then glancing over at Killua and Gon. "Of course, you two cute baby butt cheeks have to tell me too, okay?!"

"Well…" Arla looked at everyone sheepishly. "My birthday is on June 4."

"...WHAT?!" Ai screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! THAT WAS LIKE AGES AGO! IT'S ALMOST THE END OF JUNE!"

"A-anyways, Killua, Gon, when are your birthdays?" She awkwardly turned to the other two.

"Mine's coming up. It's July 7." Killua took a bite of the exquisite hotel chocolate.

Gon awkwardly laughed, while scratching the back of his head. "Um… Mine was May 5, so it already passed - just like Arla's."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grabbing her head, Ai fell to her knees. "HOW COULD I NOT CELEBRATE THE BIRTHDAY OF TWO OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS! FOR THIS… MY ONLY REDEMPTION IS HELL!" She sobbed. "PLEASE, PUNISH ME AS YOU WISH, ARLA-SAMA, GON-SAMA!"

"I...do not like celebrating my birthday." Arla merely commented. "Since your birthday is far off, I will save those chocolates and gather more rare ones for your birthday."

"Noo, please don't… The only thing I deserve for my birthday is anal." Ai sobbed.

"Ai, stop it with the anal." Arla interrupted. "I honestly dislike my birthday, so I would be happier if we never celebrated it." She then turned towards the other two. "I will try to remember your birthday, but I unfortunately do not have a good memory when it comes to birthdays for some reason. So please do not be offended if I happen to forget."

Pouting, Ai did not respond. "I happen to like the phrase, anal," she whispered to herself in a low voice.

"No problem. We'll just remind you." Killua chomped on another snack. "And I think you need another snack, Ai - to wash out your mouth." He threw another Robo-Choco at her.

She caught it. "Being nice while talking like a jerk, a classic _tsundere_." Ai grinned.

"Is that even supposed to be an insult?" Killua raised his eyebrow at her. He then proceeded to ignore everyone to eat more of his snack.

"Hey! It wasn't an insult," Ai retorted, pouting. "I don't go around insulting people all the time, you _tsundere_."

"This is boring. Let's do something fun." Killua yawned, completely ignoring what Ai said. Everyone sighed in response.

"Killua, you should not act rude like that to Ai." Arla interjected calmly, making sure that Ai did not go on another rampage. There was no point in visiting them, after all, if all she was going to do was to go on rampages endlessly.

"But she keeps talking about things I don't know about and I want to do something." Killua crossed his arms and sighed. "What is there to do anyways?"

"We could go to an amusement park," Ai piped up, placing a finger under her chin thoughtfully.

"At this time of day?!" Killua narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. "Let's go to the park tomorrow."

"We could also play tons of games! I know ones we can play without a computer or a board! Or, or, we could playfully read out dialogue things!"

Arla only smiled at Ai's words, while Gon laughed at the two of them.

And so they continued to play games that Ai introduced to the group throughout the night until it was time for Ai and Arla to head back to the hotel to sleep.

* * *

"_The Father wants to see you." _

_Not budging a bit, Ai slowly looked into her mother's eyes - into those uncaring, hostile, commanding eyes. Making sure to keep her voice stable, Ai turned away with a huff. "...Why does he want to see me?"_

"_The reason doesn't matter. If the Father wants to see you, you WILL go," her mother snarled, starting to advance on her. _

_Stiffening a bit, Ai suppressed her defensive instincts and laughed. "That's fine by me," she lied. "I just wish he would give me a reason first. It'd be nice to know I'm not being taken there to be 'purified'."_

_Scowling disdainfully, her mother raised a warning finger towards her. "The Father has been so kind to us. He's the only reason a satanic child like you is allowed to live. He is doing God's work. You dare to be impolite to him, and see what I will do to you." _

_Staring at her with only hard eyes and a bitter smile, Ai got up, walking past her with a shake of her head as she headed towards the front of the house where the guards and the car waited - waiting to take her there. _

_Inhaling deeply, she stepped outside, beginnings of a nicer smile taking over her face as she got ready to greet the people who were going to take her there. _

_But the moment she stepped out, she froze. Her voice died in her throat. _

'_Why… Why is he here?'_

_Immediately within a second, she fixed her expression. "Ahhh, I didn't expect to see you here, priest," Ai said with a sheepish laugh, twiddling with her fingers as she swung on her feet._

"_I suppose it would be unexpected," a man responded, seemingly to be near his late twenties or early thirties. "Still, you could've done a better act in being pleased to have seen me here." An impenetrable smile danced on his lips and Ai shivered. _

_No words left her, and she merely smiled. 'Keep your hands loose. Seem relaxed… Relaxed… Don't let him see.' _

_The priest, Chronis, entered the car. "You can sit across from me. Let's have a little chat before we reach the church, alright?" _

_Unable to stop her trembling, Ai tightly grabbed onto the bottom of her jacket as she moved to enter into the large car._

"_How are you and your mother doing? I'm sure Mister Shirafuji's death must have taken a toll on you two, considering it's only been a week since." He smiled at her in supposed sympathetic kindness as she sat across from him in the car. _

_Thinking for a moment with a complicated expression on her face, Ai pursed her lips. "We're coping," Ai vaguely replied - not a lie, nor a complete truth. 'That woman has gotten worse, more fearful, more paranoid, more aggressive. You're the only one she trusts anymore,' she thought spitefully, trying to keep her thoughts off her face._

_Nodding, the priest held his hands together, leaning forward. Instinctively, she flinched, her trembling much more out of control now._

_Although his smile did not change, his eyes glinted even in the relative darkness of the car. "It must be hard, really hard…" _

_Although his voice was soft and low, it only made fear dig itself in her. Her hands shook as she looked down at them, trying to calm down. Despite being focused on her hands, Ai's eyes pulsed together with her heartbeat. _

"_Did you see his ghost? What did he say?"_

_The question jolted her; for what purpose was he asking her that?_

"_I… he said nothing to me." Ai continued, looking down at her hands._

"_...Is that so?" Leaning back, he sighed. "This is very unfortunate…" He took off his glove._

'_Is that all he had to ask me?' Her hands relaxed slightly, although her skin still prickled in fear. _

_And then-_

_Her head violently jerked to the right. Barely processing what had occured, Ai fell to her side roughly on the car seat. _

"_You shouldn't have lied," Chronis admonished, disappointed, as he rolled his wrist around. _

_He had backhanded her across the face._

_Shaking feverishly, Ai slowly raised a hand to her cheek. 'Did he… Did he slap me?' Her eyes still could not focus._

"_You can pretend with your expression all you want, but you can't lie to me." His smile was the same as usual as he continued to stare at her, putting his glove back on and settling his hands together once more. "Your father is gone. There is no one in the administration to protect you now. You'd do well to listen to me obediently."_

_Still reeling from the slap, Ai slowly got back up to sit._

"_I'm sure no loving father would leave without a word," he soothed still with that smile. "Now, tell me. What did he say?"_

"_Loving father? Don't kid me. I was his key to power in the first place, and you know it," she said bitterly, clutching her arms tightly as she hugged herself. "He tried to strangle me in my sleep. The only thing he said to me was that it was my fault. That it was all my fault." Her voice broke slightly, but she tried to keep it steady. _

"_Are you happy now?" Ai looked up at him spitefully, her eyes watering as she clutched herself harder._

_There was not a single change in his expression. "I'm sure there is something more you have to say."_

_Ai laughed at his words. "I do, but it won't help you in anything." _

"_Just tell me." _

_With a taut jaw, Ai pursed her lips, loosening the hold she had on her arms. "He broke. His resentment was so overwhelming that his soul turned into a simplistic mass of negative energy and then it dispersed… Some of it was directed at me, some of it at you, and some of it at God knows who. Due to the dispersal, that energy wasn't dense or strong enough to deeply affect any of our lives."_

'_Dad wasn't so bad when he was alive,' Ai thought as tears overflowed. 'He was stern, he was controlling, he was mean, but he had his pride. I was his pride. He had his kind moments. I really did believe, that even if he didn't love me, that at least he cared… That as long as I was good and smiling and not being a pain, he would continue to do so… But now…'_

"_See? If you want, you can be a good girl." The priest's smile widened and the glint in his eyes grew stronger. "Continue doing as I say, and do not lie to me. A lie is the first step in allowing the Devil to take over you."_

_Ai did not respond, remaining quiet as tears poured down her face._

* * *

Arla knocked on Ai's door multiple times before waiting. When she found that Ai was not answering, she used the extra card key to enter. The moment she opened the door, she saw Ai sitting up in bed, silent and drowsy. "We need to talk."

Yawning into her hand, Ai slowly looked at Arla with slow blinks. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I just had a dream and I feel like this time, it was a memory of yours." Arla turned her serious expression towards her friend. "That priest who slapped you while asking you about your father... Am I right to assume that it is your memory?"

"...Yes. I actually had the same dream just now." The younger female admitted to Arla quietly.

Upset, Arla's hand curled into a tight fist as she held onto a part of Ai's blanket. "It must be that document!" She gritted her teeth for once, expressing her frustration. "If only I can find the right payment and translate the document already… I am certain that the answers as to why we keep dreaming of each other's past will be in there, or perhaps, even stop those dreams once we translate it." She held her forehead with her hand in an exhausted manner as if she no longer could think of any other options. "While I do not mind showing you my past, Ai, since you are important to me and you are my most important friend, but the negativity in our old memories will slowly wear us down, and I cannot afford to let that happen to both of us, just because of my incapabilities."

"Arla… It isn't your fault, you know. I should also figure out ways to help you, but I haven't been able to do that." Ai murmured to her.

"But my job is to translate it. I am failing to do so. I…" The former aristocrat sighed. "Tomorrow, I will be staying in to work on the document. You can go hang out with Gon and Killua as planned. I do not think that I deserve to even rest right now." She sighed. "While I know that you disapprove of that, I also know that if you were in the same position as me, you would feel the same way. I will be sure to rest half of the day and hang out with Gon and Killua during that time frame the day after tomorrow, so do not worry too much."

Worry pooled into Ai's eyes. "Are you sure? I can always stay with you instead."

"No, it is fine. I do not want us to waste the time we have here, especially when the one purpose of this trip was to see them. Although if you can bring me some lunch at around noon though, that would be most appreciated." Arla tiredly smiled at her.

"Of course! You can depend on me!" Ai gave her a thumbs up and a supportive smile.

* * *

Fixing her bangs a bit as she stepped off the elevator, Ai walked up to the receptionist. "Hello, pretty lady!" Leaning onto the receptionist table, she grinned.

The receptionist smiled back. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"You see, I have this friend in room 697, right? And she's staying behind to work, instead of playing with our friends, which is what I'm going to do with them." Ai pouted. "So could you please make sure to send her some lunch? The most delicious food ever, that's also easy to eat! So much so that I'd be jealous not being there! Pretty please, pretty lady!" Pleading, Ai clasped her hands together.

Letting out a slightly amused chuckle, the receptionist nodded. "Of course. Could you tell us at what time exactly? And the room once more?"

* * *

"UWAHHHH!" With sparkling eyes, Ai stared at the numerous rides and arrangements within the amusement. "This is the first time I've come here!"

"Me too!" Gon also excitedly looked around the amusement park.

Squealing, Ai shook her head violently while bouncing. "Ahhh! What should we do first?! I'm getting decision paralysis!"

Killua bonked her head just as she started panicking. "_Oi_! We haven't even started yet. Don't get so worked up! I don't want to deal with you puking right at the first ride."

Gon laughed whilst Ai pouted. "I wouldn't puke so soon…! HEY, wait! I wouldn't puke at all!" She glared at him.

"Sure," he said, effectively dismissing her glare as he looked at the amusement park map with Gon.

"You stinking gorilla turd," Ai whispered to herself, still glaring at him with a pout.

"By the way, were you serious when you said Arla couldn't come?" Not turning away from the map, Killua jammed his hands into his pockets.

Ai blinked at his sudden question, staring at his back. "Yeah, I was serious. She said she has some work she wants to finish, so Arla might join us later when she's done though."

"Huuuh… Is that so? I thought you guys were on a vacation… Well, whatever."

Ai and Gon shared a knowing look, with her smirking. "Well, if you want, I could call her and tell her you really, REALLY want to see her."

"Yeah, maybe then Arla will come running here," Gon added, grinning at Killua mischievously,

"What- NO! You two idiots! Why would you say that to her?!" Killua turned and looked at them - all flustered and exasperated, the tips of his ears going red.

"Well~" Both Ai and Gon sang the word together, grinning at Killua.

"What?! What is it?! Why are you two always looking at me like that?!" Killua huffed, crossing his arms and turning back to the map. "Anyways, I think we should hurry up and choose a goddamn ride already!"

He ignored their laughter.

* * *

Jaegu was having a normal day, conducting the kiddy carousel. It was a boring job, maybe even a tad bit annoying with all those yelling children, but he made good money off of it, considering how famous the amusement park was.

He yawned as the round ended and he allowed other people to get on for another one.

"Why are we getting on this boring kiddy ride?" A white haired kid sighed, his arms resting behind his head lazily.

"Don't worry, Killua! I'm sure it'll be fun," commented a cheerful black-haired kid, raising his fist in excitement.

A messy brown-haired girl bounced up and down, giving her input with a grin. "Yeah, don't you want to ride a horse?"

"Kids, can I have your-"

"Idiot! That's not a real horse, you know that right?" The first kid - Killua - sniped at her, interrupting Jaegu.

"I know they're not real horses, but we gotta settle with them instead, because they don't have real horses here!" The girl glared at him, which was incredibly ineffective because it looked more like a whiny pout.

Gon laughed.

"Can I have your ticke-"

"That makes no sense," Killua said to her, exasperated.

Ai crossed her arms and humphed. "Well, too bad, because we're already here! Right, Gon?"

"Uhm, yeah," Gon agreed sheepishly.

"I can't believe you betrayed me for this _weirdo_," Killua scoffed, scrunching up his face.

"Killua, that's not very nice," Gon added in half-heartedly, laughing.

Jaegu cleared his throat. "Can I _please _have your-"

"I know I should be pissed and all, but I'm really happy!" Ai interrupted.

Exasperated and bewildered, Killua just looked at her like she had gone mad.

Ai wiped her eyes dramatically, continuing, "How long has it been since you used that adorable pet name on me?"

Killua turned to his best friend, pointing at the end of the line. "Gon, I told you on Day One, we should've left this weirdo! We can still run now."

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR TICKETS?!" Jaegu breathed hard with an angry look on his face.

Silence.

Everyone, within a couple meters of distance, quieted down and stared at him, the only noises being the crying of a toddler and the far off screams.

"...Sheesh, could've just asked us." Nonchalantly, Killua handed his ticket over.

"I know right? That yell was so scary," Ai added, giving her ticket as well.

Jaegu just stared at them in disbelief. '_What the hell!? These two were arguing just a few seconds ago and now they're friends or something?!'_

Gon looked at the conductor apologetically as he took out his own ticket.

Looking annoyed, Killua pushed his ticket out further. "_Oi_, are you going to take this or not?"

"..." Wordlessly, he took the tickets the three were handing out, allowing them to enter the carousel ride. '_It's okay... It was just this one time…'_

Starting the ride, Jaegu sighed, trying to relax. '_Well, it's fine now.'_

"This is so boring." Sighing, Killua easily and fluidly stood up on the carousel horse.

"What on earth-?! Boy! You better sit back down!" Jaegu instantly stood back up, yelling over at Killua.

"Don't worry, old man." Killua remain unperturbed.

"What-" Jaegu's eye twitched. '_I'm not an old man! I'm only 23, you little shit!' _He then blinked, ready to yell once more, before noticing that Killua was no longer standing on his horse.

In fact, he was not even on the horse.

"_Oi_! Killua, get off! My horsie and I don't like threesomes," Ai yelled at Killua who was now standing behind her on her horse.

Scrunching up his face in disgust, he flipped over to Gon's horse.

"?!" Jaegu stared at him, gaping.

"Sometimes, I wonder if what that weirdo says is even legal," Killua began. "Gon, not even two Robo-Chocos can cleanse her mouth. I think we should go and dump her in a psychiatric ward and tell Arla she vanished."

Gon only laughed sheepishly at that.

And then the ride ended, all of them jumping or flipping out of the carousel.

"That was fun~" Ai grinned.

"I've never seen such low standards," Killua commented as they walked away.

"Killua, that's a bit mean," Gon scolded him half-heartedly.

'_What… What is with these kids?!' _Jaegu then immediately brought out his phone. "Ma? I'm going back home! This place is too scary for me!" He finally sobbed aloud.

* * *

"WOOHOO!"

The ride zoomed through the topography of the amusement park with enough speed to entertain the trio, even zipping through the pool at one point, drenching everyone a bit.

"That was… LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Ai roared as she got off, her legs shaking a bit as she walked off with her slightly wet hair.

Killua grabbed her shoulder. "Idiot, we'll go again at the end!" He then smiled. '_-when Arla is here.'_

"Yeah! We've still other rides to try out, so let's go after those!" Gon walked over, beaming brightly as his hair which usually stood up erect fell over his face, flaccid.

At this, Ai burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "Oh my- Oh my god! Hahahahaha! You two look like a drenched cat and dog! BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hah?!" Killua looked at her in annoyed disbelief as Gon laughed along.

"You two should really dry off," she commented as she stood up, still laughing a bit when she wiped a stray tear. "Or well, maybe all of us should."

"You're right," Gon said before violently shaking himself.

"What the-" Killua backed away from the water Gon was sprinkling around, whilst Ai closed her eyes, hopelessly shielding herself.

"I'm done!" Grinning as he said that, Gon laughed chirpily; even his hair was back to standing upright.

"You were right," Killua told Ai as he stared at Gon. "He really is like a dog."

"As expected of my twin, _nya_! EXCEPT NOW I'M EVEN MORE WET!"

"AHHH! I'M SO SORRY, AI!" Gon looked at her guiltily.

"HEY- WAIT, WHY ARE YOU-?! STOP SHAKING ME!" Ai screeched aloud.

Gon never stopped. "I THOUGHT IT WOULD HELP YOU DRY!"

Killua sighed at the two. '_Hopeless idiots... These two, really.' _He then smacked Gon on the head to stop him from shaking her further.

* * *

"Uwaaaah! This is a really nice haunted house." Bouncing on her feet slightly as she walked through the dark area, Ai glanced around in wonder.

"_Un_! It's dark and the decorations are really nice," Gon added with a skip to his walk too.

'_No one would say any of that in an actually nicely made haunted house_…' Killua stared at the two, closely walking behind them. '_But I guess in this case, I can't really blame the haunted house, considering that Ai can see actual ghosts, and the temperament of these two…'_

A lady in a white kimono with long black hair slowly walked over from behind a screen of dense cobwebs. "Can you… help me find my eyes?" She grinned at them, showing her eye sockets.

"Wow! Gon, Killua, did you know this monster is one that originates from a folktale of an inidigenous country?" Ai turned to look at them as she explained, pointing at the woman who helplessly tried to garner her attention with creepy movements.

"Uwaah, really? What's the story behind this one?" Gon asked back with an equal amount of attention devoted towards the woman - meaning, none of it.

'_This is pitiful to look at…' _Killua sighed.

And that's how they uneventfully completed the haunted house, chatting cheerily and sharing stories all the way through.

"That was pretty fun! And kinda relaxing, actually! But I'm glad to be back under the sun!" Gon stretched as he entered the sunlight.

"_Un_," Ai was quick to agree, latching onto Gon soon after. "_Meow_!"

"Haha, there, there." Gon said, petting her head.

Killua looked back at the pitiful looking ghosts and monsters, and then back at Gon and Ai. "You two just decimated their pride."

Both of them stared back at him, clearly confused.

* * *

Ai had had enough. She had had enough of it.

"KILLUA, YOU SICKLY TURNIP DOODOO!" Ai raced after Killua in her bumper car, extremely mad.

"GON! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S CRAZY!" Killua tried to convince Gon again of what he had been saying since day one.

Gon only laughed in response before saying, "Killua, I think you kind of deserved that one…"

"I'M GOING TO F**KING SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Every bump from his ugly blue bumper car, every asshole comment that came along with it - she was done with them all.

"GON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE IN THIS!" Killua complained aloud.

Gon sighed. "WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS INVOLVE ME IN YOUR FIGHTS?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Arla's door was the empty tray that had her lunch on it. A hotel staff member finally retrieved it right before the evening had begun.

'_That's right… It is already evening and I have not even…_' Arla bit her bottom lip out of frustration. There was a paper right next to her with scribbles and lines across them. She had tried everything that she could think of, but nothing seemed to work. It just seemed to cancel automatically.

However, even though she said that she tried everything, she did not actually mean everything.

In fact, she had yet to go for the dangerous options.

"Is that the only choice I have left…?" Arla sighed. She wondered briefly if she should call Ai before trying, but she decided not to. "I can try to make it safe for myself. If it is only this much, then it will not be a danger to myself. If this works even if it is just a little bit, then I will have Ai here with me to ensure that I am not being a danger to myself."

Reaching a final decision, she stood up from her seat and placed the document on her bed. Just in case anything bad happened, she had her phone next to her as she sat on top of her bed. "I suppose I should begin."

After training with Lawrence for a long time, she no longer had to use her fingers to write the words in the air nor did she have to use unnecessary words at the end, such as naming her attack or request. As long as she said them aloud or in her mind, it would work either way with very high concentration. "_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. The language on the document in front of me can be translated into my language. Requires. The document will be translated into my language. Payment. I will give five percent of my blood as a one-time payment._" When she checked that the words were written correctly, she felt her aura to surround her body and the document like a violent whirlwind. "_Set. Activate. Equivalent Exchange!_"

As expected, she felt a little lightheaded from the blood that was slowly disappearing from her body. Just as it reached five percent, she expected the light around her to go away, but instead, it intensified. "What-" It was trying to take more blood from her, but the aura felt warped - almost as if it was not hers or was changed into something different. Using all of her will power, she went against this change in payment. "_I never said-_" The document surrounded itself with a pure black aura, almost suffocating the room with its demanding pressure.

Arla grabbed her phone and pressed the emergency number - Ai's phone number. "Urgh," She bit her lip as she fought hard against the aura that was changing her payment. She finally covered herself with her aura as an attempt to protect herself. "I WILL NOT LET YOU-" She flew against the wall and landed stiffly on top of the bed. "You are…"

"_Arla, what's up? Are you done working? Can you come to the amusement park now?_" Ai's perky voice cut through the tension.

As if reacting to her defiance, Arla watched the aura form into two black arms and hands. She could not speak nor stand back up; the pressure was too much for her. "Augh-"

"_Arla? Helloooo? Are you there?_"

Arla tried to reach for her phone, but the black hands immediately grabbed her throat and began choking her. '_How did it get past my aura-_' Her thoughts flew into despair.

That was when she heard something disturbing from the document. '_**You will give us your life as our sacrifice**._' Soon, her defiance started to wane. Her blood loss was reaching ten percent with no intention of stopping.

Before it reached the entire amount of fifteen percent of blood loss, she finally used her Nen to push the black hands away from her. "_IN THE NAME OF ARLA, I WRITE! REQUEST A NEW CHANGE IN THIS TRANSACTION - TRANSLATE ONLY TWO LINES ONCE I REACH FIFTEEN PERCENT. ACTIVATE!_" At those words, the document screeched and the pressure rang across the room. She screamed as the violent aura wrapped around her, trying to squeeze the life out of her. She immediately used _Ken_ to protect herself and to buy her some time in hopes that Ai would hurry up and come over - before she lost consciousness.

Ai's voice echoed in the room as the pressure finally disappeared and the room became silent. "_Arla, ARLA-!_"

"...A…" Arla whispered. She felt her body stiffening before her vision soon turned black. Blood trickled down her forehead, staining the white sheets of her bed.

On the back of her white paper, the scribbles of the translations of the first two lines appeared.

_"Scintillation at the hands of one who dares to intone_

_With an instrument, baring and damming it to the fugacious desire"_

* * *

**So what do you think of Ai's past? Did your opinion of Ai change a little? The dream about her past probably either shocked you or make you feel horrible inside that she had to experience that though. Chronis - the priest dude - is such an asshole, though perhaps you guys know of a better insult for that dude? haha **

**You guys probably realized how slow the slowburn romance is by now. Yeah, it's reallyyyyy slow, especially on Arla's end. But if you love slowburn, then you'll enjoy the ENTIRE journey of the romance (especially between Killua and Arla). And at this point, you probably know what the pairings are, and even if you don't, I'll be establishing it in a few seconds... But I wonder though... Are you guys enjoying the small moments between our couples (Ai x Kurapika; Arla x Killua)? FYI, currently, Kurapika views Ai as a good friend, while Arla views Killua as an important friend who she cares deeply about. On the other hand, Killua is crushing on Arla and Ai is falling hard for Kurapika. Anyways, let me know which romance scenes you enjoy the most down the line!**

**And also, we are starting to dip our feet into the original plot (that will lead to the final arc of this fanfic), so be sure to pay attention to every detail. We wrote very purposefully; at least, I know I did for my parts.**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the scenes in the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**A BIG thank you to Elisablackcat for the amazing review as always! And thank you to insanityle for the favorite/follow! **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter will be the end of the Heavens Arena arc! **

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"Arla, ARLA!" Ai's phone beeped, indicating that the call had ended. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead. Her hand trembled. She should have stayed with Arla. She should have known that the document was more than just a document, and yet… '_Why did I…_' Regret drowned her as a sudden heaviness of discomfort laid in her stomach. She suddenly dashed towards the exit of the amusement park.

"_Oi, _Ai! What's wrong?!" Killua followed after as Gon caught up to the two. "What happened to Arla?!"

"I don't know. I don't know, but I need to get to her hotel room!" She began dialing the number of the hotel. "Hello? Hi, this is Shirafuji Ai with room 696. Please check room 697! I think my friend got into an accident and might need emergency treatment! Yes, she called me but I couldn't get a hold of her after. Yes, I'll be there soon. Please check on her right now! I… Yes, I will go to the room immediately. Please call me back once you figure out the situation." She shoved her phone back into her pocket.

Killua caught a taxi and they headed for the hotel. When they arrived after a few minutes, they dashed towards the elevator. As the elevator began to head up, Ai fidgeted with her fingers, indicating her nervousness. "Ai, don't worry too hard. She'll be fine. Arla isn't stupid." Killua murmured to his friend, but strangely, he felt that something about the situation was wrong. There was nothing in the hotel that could potentially harm Arla.

"No, she's not stupid, but she's reckless, and…" Ai bit her bottom lip. She could not inform the two about their job. Their contract indicated that if they did, then they would be kicked out of the job, which meant that if Ai revealed to them about the specifics of their job, then only she would be kicked out and Arla would be all by herself. Unfortunately, since Arla's mother started this job, Ai highly doubted that Arla would leave the job. "I can't tell you the specifics since job confidentiality, but something bad could have happened to her when she was doing her job."

They arrived at Arla's room with a group of people surrounding the entrance. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE CARD WOULDN'T WORK!" The manager seemed to yell at the employee who apologized before looking troubled about the situation. "Even though it is weird that the all-rooms card key isn't working…"

"Move it," Ai's eyes narrowed. She used the extra card key that Arla gave to her, miraculously unlocking the door.

"What on earth-" The manager's eyes widened as if unsure as to why her card key worked and his employee's did not.

"Arla!" When the three entered the room, a pressure flew out of the room, throwing the hotel staff to the wall and knocking them out effectively.

Killua, Gon, and Ai immediately covered themselves with their aura as a way to protect themselves from the sudden manifestation of the intent to kill. As though it was a mere dream, the pressure had gone away, leaving behind an unconscious Arla who was bleeding on the bed profusely.

The document was on top of the desk with the white paper that had the translations of the two lines on it. "Arla!" Ai yelled out as she checked on her best friend's injuries. "Her neck-" There were odd dark hand imprints on Arla's neck, along with a cut on her forehead. All over her body were signs of small bruises forming.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" Killua gritted his teeth. He picked her up gently in his arms. "I'm going to take her to the nearest one. Try to keep up."

"_Un_." Gon nodded as a serious expression overtook him.

Before they left, one of the employees woke up groggily. Ai turned towards them. "For some reason, you guys fainted, but I am sure you can take care of yourselves now? We'll be taking her to the hospital."

"Ah, yes. Of course." The hotel staff nodded and watched the three take off with Arla at a speed that she considered to be abnormal, but then again, this was the city that held Heavens Arena; there was no one particularly that normal in this city.

* * *

"Why can't you tell us?!" Killua slammed his fist against the wall. "Arla almost died and you still won't say anything because of job confidentiality!" Frustration sharpened his tongue.

"If I say anything, then I'll be kicked out of the job and Arla will be all alone to deal with this." Ai whispered, still feeling guilty.

"Then make her leave this job!" Killua glanced over at Arla who was sleeping peacefully in the room before turning towards the other two. His hands curled into a fist, trembling very slightly. His heart hurt and he hated that it did. He could barely contain himself, even though he was starting to tighten his hold on his emotions again.

"...I wish I can do that. I would have done that if I could, but…" Ai turned her head. "But her mother was the one who started this, so she feels an obligation to end it and to feel connected to her mother one last time."

Irritation colored his voice. "She can just see her mom, can't she?!"

"They're dead." A bitter smile swept Ai's lips. "Her family is dead - all of them."

"..." Killua stood still at those words. "I guess I can't say anything about that." He whispered. "Then I guess we'll have to depend on you to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid anymore."

"Yeah…" Ai sighed.

"Excuse me, are you three Arlania Froshumburg's guardians?" The nurse came out. "She would like to see someone called Shirafuji Ai."

"Arlania…" Killua repeated her name, realizing that he never knew of her real name until now.

"That would be me." When all three looked into the room again, Arla was sitting up on her bed.

"Is she okay to even sit up?" Gon inquired to the nurse.

"Yes. You do not have to worry. She just needs to rest and replenish her blood. We have already bandaged the cut on her forehead. It should not bleed anymore. As for her bruises… She most likely will not be able to move around for a while until they heal." The nurse informed the three.

Ai nodded and headed into the room. She kept quiet as she stared at her injured friend. "Arla…"

"Ai, I need you to bring my bag from the hotel. I need the bag of cash that the Marquis provided for me." Arla informed her friend. "I also need my phone. I need to make a call to Lawrence. Also, before you scold me, this time, I really did not do anything stupid. I will explain more afterwards."

"...Alright. I'll ask Killua to get it for us then since he's faster." Ai muttered as she exited the room.

"What did she say?" Gon asked worriedly.

"Killua, I need you to take this card key and get the bag of cash that is in Arla's bag. I also need you to get her phone too. Since you're the fastest among the three of us, it would be easier if you got them for us instead." Ai said in a very tired tone.

"Okay." He took the card key and swiftly ran towards the hotel.

* * *

"I will be fine, Gon. Killua." Arla reassured the two. She tried to cover up the trembling in her hands by having one hand hold the other tightly. "At the very least, I have my most dependable best friend beside me since I will be staying over at her room instead."

"Maybe you can sleep over at my place instead? I'll sleep over at Killua's." Gon suggested. He had noticed her trembling and could feel the lingering fear she held towards her previous room. "But let's play first! That way, you can relax better!" He glanced over at Arla in particular. He had taken the time to observe her since the two had arrived and noticed how different she seemed - almost as if she was an adult and had forgotten about her age, even though she was still just a child.

"I… I suppose that would be most appreciated." Arla smiled at Gon and thanked him for his suggestion.

"_Tch_, we have to stay up all night _again_?!" Killua threw his hands up in the air. "But I guess that means that I can eat snacks all night…" A calculative look flickered on his face before it disappeared.

"Then I'll get all of our stuff, Arla." Ai smiled brightly. "And Killua's going to help since Gonnie is still hurt!"

"Wha-" Killua glared at her. "I'm sure you can carry all of them with your-" He then paused. "I guess I should help. Who knows if you can even carry all of it with your puny-ass arms…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PUNY-ASS ARMS?! YOU BUTT FACE!" Ai screeched in his ear as he covered them with his hands.

"Let's see who can make it to the hotel first!" He yelled out as he ran out of the door with an angry Ai behind him.

"Ahaha…" Gon's laughter led to an awkward silence. He then watched Arla sitting down in front of the sofa with her back against it. She hugged her knees towards her as an attempt to distract herself. Again, her hands trembled. Even though she was seeing the floor, he knew that she was not actually seeing the floor; she was seeing the traumatic incident that he felt he would never know the truth about. He then walked over to her and met eye level with her. "Arla."

She barely looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and open - almost empty in soul. Her fingers scratched and fidgeted with each other as they continued to shake.

"It's over. You're safe now. You don't need to be scared anymore." He smiled sadly at her. "Because we're here for you and you're not alone anymore. And while you might have felt very alone when that happened to you, the next time, you won't have to experience it alone."

"...I…" She grabbed at her hand tightly as an attempt to stop the trembling in them. Her hand whitened from how strong she was holding onto it.

Feeling as though it might be a bad idea to keep reminding her of that incident, Gon changed the topic to something lighter. "Did you know that whenever Killua called you...that he would always smile brightly? I think it's brighter than when we're having fun and fighting against new strong opponents." He laughed softly - as if bringing down the volume of his voice, so that he would not scare her or make her flinch. "He always asked you for sweets because he wanted you to be here. I guess he thought that the sweets thing would be the perfect excuse in trying to convince you to come over here. He really missed you a lot, even though he tries to not make it obvious. That's why he always called you almost everyday about what happened with us."

Arla still gazed at nothing in particular, but her trembling had finally stopped. It seemed like the conversation was helping her relax.

"You're probably the only one who he asks for something. I don't think he asked anything from anyone since he said that he wanted to be my friend during the last part of the Exams, even though we were already friends." Gon laughed before turning serious. "We care about you, Arla. Don't forget that. So when you're hurt, we feel hurt too. It's just that guys like us have a harder time in expressing that, while Ai is more outspoken." He patted her head, which made her stiffen a little. "As an example, Killua was really hurt when you were hurt. He even got frustrated at Ai for not explaining anything to us. So when you're in danger like that, we all want to hurry up and save you, so that you'll never experience something like this ever again."

"But what if… What if it's inevitable?" Arla whispered out. "What if my fate is to…" She could not complete that sentence. Death had whispered in her ear and she shuddered from the brief cold touch that she only experienced a few hours ago.

"Then we'll change your fate. I know that Killua would never let you submit to your fate. Same with Ai and especially Ai." Gon's eyes hardened, despite his warmth never disappearing from his countenance.

"...Then I hope," Arla locked eyes with him. "-that you never forget this warmth of yours, no matter how despairing the situation gets. Because the moment you lose this warmth and submit to the fate you yourself decided to have, due to an unfortunate incident, that is when you will only prove to me that your words are wrong - that your resolve in believing in your words was only half-baked. Can you prove it to me that your words are true?"

"I can." Gon smiled brightly. "You'll just need to watch me and you'll know!"

At that reassurance, Arla meekly smiled. "Then that is what I will do." Gon placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"_Oi_, we're back!" Killua swung the door open, throwing the suitcase to the corner of the room and pausing when he saw the two. "...What do you think you're both doing?" An annoyed expression flickered on his face before it disappeared.

"I was comforting her!" Gon honestly replied, immediately standing up while laughing sheepishly.

"It's not like you need to comfort her - BY TOUCHING HER AND GETTING ALL CLOSE TO HER-" Killua hit Gon on the forehead with his two fingers consecutively without stopping until he finished speaking. "GOT IT?!"

"Ah, _un._" Gon then peeked over at Arla and grinned at her as if telling her that Killua was currently proving his point from earlier.

Arla let out a small giggle as she tried to hide it with her hand.

"Why are you laughing?" Killua blinked, feeling a little confused and irritated. "Hmph." He crossed his arms and sat down next to Arla. She could feel his warmth through the touch of his clothes.

"YOU FREAKIN PIECE OF SHIT WHO LEFT ME AT SOME POOPY PLACE!" Ai breathed hard as she glared at Killua. She placed the suitcase in the room.

"Ai, your insults are getting worse in quality." Killua commented nonchalantly.

Ai huffed at him, clearly annoyed at him. "Just like Lawrence…" She grumbled to herself.

However, he did not pay much attention to it since he always annoyed her with whatever he said or did; there was no point in using his energy to make her calm down all the time. He decided to place a small blanket over Arla's shoulders before sitting down close to her again. She pulled the blanket close to her; it was so warm. "So what are we going to play?" He put his hands behind the back of his head as if thinking hard.

"Oh oh~! I know!" Ai raised her hand up unnecessarily, excited.

* * *

"This room doesn't have a karaoke system. How are we supposed to do karaoke?! Let's just play more board games," Killua said, pointing at the numerous board games they were playing before trying to decide to do something else.

Pouting, Ai crossed her arms. "So what?! I'm sure we can make do with what we have!"

"Exactly how are we supposed to do karaoke with what?! A phone?!" Killua yelled at her, exasperated.

"Actually, we can use Ai's laptop and plug it in to the television and then play some songs and sing along with it," Arla added thoughtfully.

Killua's eyebrow twitched. "Well, I suppose if you say that…"

"What?! If I say it, you don't listen, but when Arla does, you do?!" Ai pointed at him ferociously with her index finger.

"Well that's because she actually explained her idea, idiot!" Killua glared back at her childishly. It was like lightning strikes between the two.

Arla sighed, about to intervene, so they could actually get to doing fun stuff again, but Gon spoke up before she had to.

"Guys, is this what we needed?" Questioningly, Gon looked at them, holding up a mic as he moved out of the way to show the opened drawer underneath the television, which had a compact sound system stored in it.

Everyone stared at him for a second.

"AND GON SAVES THE DAY ONCE AGAIN~!" Ai yelled finally, breaking the silence as she jumped to hug Gon.

"Ah, Ai!" He dropped the mic to catch her.

Arla reached out in a panic for a second. "The mic-"

Killua instantly did a quick front roll, catching the mic with his hand smoothly. "Whew. It's safe." Arla rushed over to see if it was fine.

"Oops?" Gon and Ai both grinned sheepishly, still hugging.

* * *

"HEY! Why does my character have diarrhea?!" Ai slammed her hand down on the table, glaring at Killua as he took control of the shims game on her laptop; it was a game in which the player could design many characters and create a life for them.

"Because if you're spewing crap from there, at least you won't talk crap," Killua replied seamlessly, finally messing around with the other characters in the house.

"Killua, that's a bit rude," Gon added in halfheartedly.

Arla sighed in frustration as her eyebrows furrowed. "Nn…"

"You designed your own life to be perfect, so couldn't you have extended the same chivalry to me?!" Ai murmured, her hand sliding off the table as she pouted.

Arla sighed again. "There is nothing to worry about, Ai. You are not alone in this. I cannot believe how my character died and the grim reaper came for her, but then they started to freak out when another character of mine went into labor, due to pregnancy. What am I supposed to do now?! Goodness, this grim reaper needs to get his shit together."

"...Did you just say shit, Arla?" Ai grinned. "Also I liked the labor scene. The screams were great. I also loved how the grim reaper freaked out."

"...I swear..." Arla continued to furrow her eyebrows. "Are there grim reapers in real life, Ai?"

Taping her chin thoughtfully, Ai replied, "Actually, no. Maybe that's why there are so many ghosts wandering around before they pass on."

"Interesting…" The older female tapped on her chin in a relaxed manner.

Gon laughed, scratching his cheek. "Well, Ai, I was given the _bro_ trait. So now my character is sad because Killua trapped him alone in a room."

"Does that beat the projectile vomiting you see my character is dealing with right now?" Ai sobbed.

* * *

"STOP MAKING OUT WITH EVERYONE!" Killua stood up as he glared at Ai.

Ai pouted at him, holding her red piece and Arla's purple piece together. "I'm not the one kissing everyone! It's Mrs. Scarlet. Plus, the others consent to it, so it's okay!"

"Ai… This is a mystery game… I think you should leave the character kissing out," Arla said awkwardly, moving to take back her character.

Pouting harder, Ai placed Arla's piece on the older female's hand, only answering with a small affirmative before leaning into Gon. "Gonniee, _meow_."

Laughing, Gon gently pet her head. "Ahaha, there, there. It's alright~"

"_Meow, meow_," she purred, nuzzling into his petting.

Gon laughed again. "No, you can't kiss my character either."

Killua sat down in a grumpy mood. "I'm going to kill that idiotic _Mrs. Scarlet_ if she keeps going with that stupid thing." He placed his piece down. "CAN WE KEEP GOING?!"

* * *

Soon, Arla could not help but feel sleepy. The games were fun and the antics of Gon and Ai were hilarious, but the exhaustion from today's incident and the calm presence of Killua next to her relaxed her too much. Her head began to bob forward and back as she fought to stay awake.

Killua watched Arla in amusement as she breathed in and out lightly, finally succumbing to the sleep she wanted. His hand reached out to touch her hair before he paused. There was a sudden silence and he felt like he was being stared hard at. His eye twitched. He turned towards Ai and Gon who grinned at him teasingly. His cheeks flushed red and his eye twitched in annoyance at the two. He swore that they were like twins; whether that was in a bad or good way, he still could not tell.

"We should all go to sleep now." Killua informed the two who pouted. "Arla's tired. Don't make her stay up with all of you."

"Fineee…" Ai sighed.

"Arla, wake up." Killua shook the former aristocrat softly. "You need to get up, so that we can all go to sleep."

"Mm…" Arla blinked and rubbed her eyes like a child. She yawned and stared off into the distance as if not realizing where she was and who was with her. Killua could not help but laugh. She turned towards him before realizing who he was. "Ah…"

"Time for bed, Arla!" Ai pulled her up.

"Um, okay." Arla was still very slow. She held onto Ai's arm sleeve. "Bed time…" She then leaned against Ai, grabbing onto the arm sleeve tighter than before. Then before the younger female noticed, Arla hugged her tightly - as if she was holding onto a tree like a koala. "Teddy bear…"

"...Arla?" Ai patted the older female's head awkwardly before fawning over her. "YOU CAN HUG ME ALL YOU WANT!"

Killua's eye twitched. "WHY ARE YOU HUGGING HER?!"

Arla frowned and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She buried her face into Ai's shoulder. "Too loud…" She was not very fond of loud sounds, even in her dreams.

"Ah…" He looked guilty and stood there awkwardly. "Sorry…"

"She's soooooo adorable! I should always be there when she wakes up!" Ai pumped her fist into the air.

Feeling a bit irritated, Killua went up to Arla, staring at her. "She's like a kid." He flicked her forehead as gently as he could.

She frowned and grabbed her forehead. "Ouchie…" She then proceeded to pout and weakly push him towards the door, but instead of succeeding, she ended up leaning against Killua. "Sleepy time." She held onto the hem of his shirt. She looked up at him and blinked confusedly. She was so sure that she was hugging a warm teddy bear earlier. When did this happen? Nevertheless, this person - who was perhaps a white fluffy tiger in her eyes - was just as warm as the teddy bear, so she did what her simple mind wanted to do. She hugged him - _tightly_.

"..." Killua stood there without moving. His hands seemed unsure as to where they should go as his ears flushed a deep red. "A…" His cheeks began to flush pink. "L… I…" She buried her face into his neck comfortably. His neck was tinted with a red color. He could not move. "..." He just caressed her hair with his hand. After all, there was nothing much to do.

"I see that blush, Killua~" Ai giggled into her hands as she observed the current situation. "I hate letting you hug _my_ Arla, but that blush is totally worth it."

Gon just continued to laugh hard at the situation.

"SHUT UP-" Killua glared at the two.

"It's a bit of a cliche song, but here we go, Arla and Killua, sitting in a tree, _k_," Ai coed at the two.

Killua's face turned stern. "Gon, throw me that pillow." He pointed at the pillow on top of the bed.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea, Killua." Gon tried to calm his friend down.

"I knew you were kinky... But I don't want to let you near Arla anymore." Ai sighed, secretly grinning to herself.

"GON-" Killua glared at him. "GIVE. ME. THAT. PILLOW. NOW."

Gon swallowed hard. "Killua… I really don't think it's a good idea-"

Killua held Arla closer as he contemplated his options on how he could reach that bed, so that he could grab the pillow and then proceed to bash Ai with it ruthlessly. "YOU BETTER GIVE ME THAT PILLOW OR ELSE-" That seemed to wake Arla a little bit more. She finally yawned into her hand and stopped hugging him. She then looked around, seemingly lost. It seemed like she was trying to look for the teddy bear and the fluffy white tiger. Slight disappointment lingered in his eyes when she let go.

Slowly noticing that these people were human and that she wanted to sleep on the bed, she began to push Killua towards the door, while grabbing onto Gon's free arm.

"Sleep." That was all she said to the two boys.

"Too adorable," Ai squealed. "Too adorable for this kinky furry," she then whispered in a low voice.

Before Killua could say anything else, that was when Arla was finally close to the door with the two in her grasp; this was also when she started to completely act like her normal self again.

She blinked and then flushed pink with embarrassment. She coughed into her hand awkwardly. "Anyways… Good night."

After they said their good nights to each other, Arla closed the door. "Are you ready to sleep?" She asked her younger friend in a normal manner.

"Yep!" Ai jumped on the bed after changing into her pajamas quickly. Arla turned off the lights before changing into her own. The two then snuggled into the bed sheets to keep themselves warm and cozy.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Ai asked Arla who nodded in agreement as they laid down on the bed comfortably together. "Especially when you hugged Killua." She wiggled her eyebrows creepily fast. "_Hon hon_."

"...I hugged you too, right...? And if Gon was any closer, then I would have hugged him as well." Arla blinked as if unaffected by Ai's attempted teasing. She then pulled the blankets closer to her. "It is just a bad habit of mine… Anyways, Ai, I know that I did not have much to tell you this, but I want to tell you now before we sleep. I did report to Lawrence at the hospital, and as we thought previously, this job will be dangerous - much more dangerous than I had first expected."

The older female's hands held onto the sheets tightly. "That document has a life of its own - or rather than life. Perhaps, it is a rule?" Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the ceiling above. "Perhaps, that is why you cannot see the aura around it because it is something that is not alive - but rather has a synergy that is more compatible with the dead and uses an energy that the dead is more likely to carry."

For a while, Ai stayed quiet as if digesting what Arla had just told her. Then she finally broke the silence. "...I agree that the document is more like the dead than the living. Maybe that's why I felt so guarded because it had an energy similar to the dead, but in a very evil way that I never encountered before."

"Yes. Now let us get some rest." Arla smiled at Ai in the darkness. "We deserve to rest well after what happened. And I do not feel scared anymore since I am with you - since I am with everyone. So do not worry too much about me because the darkness can no longer scare me with its pitiful antics."

"_Un._" Ai whispered to her.

* * *

Killua shoved his hands into the right pocket of his pants when he felt something. "What's this…?" He pulled out a piece of paper, but it was not just any piece of paper. It was a paper airplane that was most definitely not his because his paper airplane was always stored in his left pocket.

"What's wrong, Killua?" Gon asked curiously.

Killua laughed awkwardly as he shoved it back into his pocket. "I'll be right there. I think I'm going to get some juice first. So go on ahead. Here's my card key." He threw the card key to Gon who caught it.

"Okay! But don't stay up too late!" Gon then ran off to the room.

Killua's smile turned into a thoughtful expression. He pulled out the paper airplane out of his pocket again. "How did this get here…?"

"Ah…" He then remembered that he slipped Arla's phone into his left pocket in a hurry. Her paper airplane must have been in the cracked phone case or was underneath her phone. "And then it must have fallen out of the case or something when I ran…"

He stared hard at the airplane and then gulped hard. "I shouldn't but…" He was so curious. He wanted to know whose name she wrote on the paper airplane. "Gah, why does it matter if she wrote some other person's name?! That's right. It's not like she would write my name…" Somehow the last part of his words made him feel depressed. "This shouldn't bother me so much. What's wrong with me?"

He leaned against the hallway wall and sighed softly to himself. "I'll just give it back to her discreetly and pretend that I didn't see anything." But it was just tempting to see who it was. After all, there could be a high chance that she wrote his name - but then again, knowing how close Ai and Arla were with each other, he would not be surprised if she wrote Ai's name on it instead. "Since it can be anyone that you care about…"

Killua raised the airplane into the air as it covered the moonlight from his view. He admired the soft glow of the white paper before stiffening in his spot. He realized that he could see the black scribbling of words on it.

Without any way of stopping his brain from making the connections, his eyes widened and he gaped at it.

"It's…"

This time, there was no way he could pretend that he saw nothing. Joy bubbled inside of him like an explosion. He did his best to hold in his happiness, forming a weirdly shaped smile on his face.

His heart beat lively and he felt exceptionally unrestrained with his emotions today. His lips finally formed into a boyish smile as he pumped his fist into the air quietly.

He then held the airplane preciously in his hands, gazing at it as if it was a fleetingly beautiful dream.

"I don't know what kind of reason she had when writing my name, but…" He let out a deep breath that he never knew he held. Smiling brightly, he held it up in front of the moonlight to admire her handwriting of his name. "But I'm happy that she wrote my name."

He remembered the way her small hand reached out to grab his when he was in the darkness, and while he could not fight against that darkness, the warmth from her hand imprinted in his mind of a peaceful, safe haven that he would never forget. He then slipped the paper airplane back into his left pocket - with his own - as he stared down the hallway at Gon's room, where Arla and Ai slept.

"Thank you for coming into my life, Arla."

He then looked outside at the beautiful city in the darkness. Touching the glass, he could see his own reflection on it. "I guess it's not just Arla who I should be thankful to."

As he walked towards his own room, he murmured one last time the moment he passed Gon's room, "I am no longer a part of that world because of everyone… So thank you, Gon, Ai, and everyone else..."

* * *

"I'm going to name this one, Gonnie," Ai said whilst gently holding up an affectionate brown cat who tilted his head in confusion at the girl.

"I think that one's more like you, Ai," Gon said while scratching that cat's head who excitedly purred. "The way he tilts his head is just you!"

"So is that stupid look on his face," Killua commented, with a long-haired white cat on his head.

Ai stared for a moment, hugging a cat before laughing.

Halting for a second, Arla chuckled a bit and resumed petting the ginger cat who was rubbing against her. She then raised her eyebrow at the white-haired male. "Killua… Why is there a cat on your head?"

"Pssht, I can't believe you tried to insult me like that when you have a cat on your head," Ai finally pushed out, still laughing.

"This one and I share an understanding," Killua said, sitting down next to Arla. The moment he did so, the fluffy white cat jumped off his head and sauntered into Arla's lap, hissing at the ginger cat. "I don't think a cat sitting on my head is all that weird when you and Gon are communicating with them. Freaking _weirdos_, the two of you." He then took a sip of the lemonade provided by the cat cafe staff.

Gon laughed at that. "Is it really that weird?"

"Yes," Arla answered in place of Killua as she pet the white cat in her lap.

Putting his glass down, Killua lazily laid down on the floor with his right hand on his jaw and his elbow on the ground. He began petting the white cat that was on Arla's lap. "But still not as weird as Ai, considering you grew up around wild animals. Ai is like, an actual nut case."

Arla continued to concentrate on petting the white cat. When she felt something fluffy touching her arm on the side, she unconsciously reached out and stroke the soft hair next to her. So one hand was petting the white cat on her lap and the other caressed the one next to her. She began to wonder why the other one had such long fur.

"..." Killua's cheeks flushed. "I…" He could not say anything about this.

"...Oh my~" Ai giggled into her hand. "I'd remind you that I'm a dolphin kitten with the heart of a puppy, but I think we have a more pressing matter on hand, don't we, Gon?"

"What pressing matter?" Arla asked, confusion lingering on her face.

"Killua, you must be really happy right now." Gon grinned at him.

"Arla, whatever you do, don't look to your left," Ai said, snickering. "Just keep on petting… Even though a part of me hates it. It's too amusing."

"...Why not my left? Is Killua doing something?" She listened to Ai's words though, despite being curious.

"Well, he certainly is not the one doing something," Ai answered vaguely.

Arla turned her head anyways. "Ah! I AM SO SORRY, KILLUA!" She removed her hand and apologized profusely. Killua laid down - frozen. He was not sure if he was disappointed that she removed her hand or if he was glad that she realized who she was petting on the head. "I did not realize that it was your hair… I just thought that it was a cat…" Guilt lingered in her eyes.

"Arla, I don't think you need to apologize." Laughing cheekily, Gon continued, "I think Killua didn't mind it, one bit!"

Killua glared at Gon. He then waved his hand lazily. "It's fine. It's not like it was painful." He sat back up again, trying to regain his composure and sipped on his lemonade again.

"Ahh, there he goes, not being honest again," Ai said, laughing. "Arla, I'm sure you know it too, hehe~"

"SHUT UP-" Killua glared at Ai.

Arla only smiled awkwardly in response.

* * *

Concentrating hard with a bead of sweat falling down the side of her face, Arla tried to replicate the dance moves as best as she could. If she could, she wanted to win that arcade game - the dance off.

Bouncing up and down, Ai continued, loudly cheering. "Arla! You can do it! You can win!"

Somehow, a sense of shame and embarrassment began to creep up into Arla's mind. She really was not one for dancing - as stated by her previous dance instructor multiple times. The only dance she was proficient in was ballroom dancing and that was because it was a requirement. Apparently, this lack of talent in dancing was the same with her mother, which made her feel slightly better about her horrible dancing skills.

Killua tried to bite back his laughter. He was not sure whether he wanted to laugh or whether he just wanted to continue looking at her adorableness. '_If you just look above the torso, it seems like Arla's doing well, but from below the torso… She's so stiff.' _

Openly chuckling, Gon cheered Arla on together with Ai.

* * *

"ARGH, DAMMIT!" Killua smashed another coin into the crane game, starting again. "WHY IS THIS THING SO GODDAMN FLIMSY!?"

On another crane game was Arla. "IT DOES NOT EVEN CARRY ANYTHING HEAVY! UGH, SCREW THEM!"

"Umm, guys…" Ai looked at both of them, sighing to herself. She was playing in the beginning too, having fun and all…but then she got bored after a while. '_It's not like it has any plushies I particularly like so…'_

And then it had been a while since then too - since she sat back down together with Gon, watching the sanity of those two unravel.

So far, both Killua and Arla had played on the crane for more than fifty times. Ai stopped counting after fifty one. Killua had won two stuffed toys so far, and Arla won three, both of them not seeming like they would stop.

"Guys, I think we should leave now…" Gon looked at the two sheepishly.

"NO, NOT UNTIL - UNTIL I GET THIS STUPID CAT," Killua yelled.

Viciously gritting her teeth, Arla glared at the crane game. "JUST ONE MORE TIME! I KNOW I CAN DO IT-! DAMMIT ALL!"

Grasping Gon's sleeve, Ai looked up at him with a horrified look. "Arla just yelled '_dammit all._' These machines are doing something to them!"

Looking at the tears gathering up in Ai's eyes as she looked at him desperately, Gon's determination fueled itself and multiplied. "Don't worry, Ai! I know how to get them to stop!" And then he started walking away. "Ai, you have to wait here, okay?"

Despite starting to take steps to go with him, Ai hesitantly stopped. "Fine…" She pouted, watching his back as he ran out of her sight.

And then he came running back, in about two to three minutes, carrying in his arms something larger than his torso and fluffy-

'_Oh my G…'_

"GOD, IS THAT A…!"

Her louder than usual voice instantly gathered attention from Arla and Killua, who looked at Gon in confusion.

"Why…did you buy a stuffed toy?" Killua stared at him.

"A teddy bear," Arla corrected. "A really large teddy bear."

Carefully but still abruptly handing the large honey brown teddy bear into Ai's hands, Gon faced Arla and Killua with a slightly pouty glare. "You really need to stop playing that! You guys already got a few stuffed toys from that, and there are other more fun things to do!"

"E-exactly! You guys look like you're addicted to drugs right now," Ai said, but her words lacked any convincing power, all muffled due to the teddy bear against her face, which she was barely clutching onto with her small frame.

"If you guys want something, we can just go buy it at a store just a minute away! Like I just did," Gon yelled, finally clarifying just _why _he brought a stuffed toy over to them. "So if you want something, we can just buy it from there! Do you want to, Killua?! Arla?!"

Both of them looked at him, surprised.

"Not really," Killua muttered.

"Same opinion as Killua," Arla answered, blinking as she got over her shock. "But it is not as if we were playing this game for the prizes; we were playing it for its difficulty level."

"But you guys already got more than one plushy, isn't that enough?" Ai asked them, slight desperation coating her voice.

"No need to worry further, Ai. I will never touch such a bothersome game ever again," Arla said, turning away from the crane game with a scowl. "It is rigged, and a mere waste of time and money."

"Arla's right," Killua said, putting his arms behind his head as he closed one eye and looked at Gon with the other. "You didn't need to get so frustrated. We get it. Let's leave now and do something more fun."

"Good!" Grinning wide, Gon's expression lightened up. "We should go to the punching machine thing next!"

"You mean a boxing game if my memory has not failed me," Arla corrected.

"And we're not doing that! With our strength, we're going to break that thing, and have to pay for it!" Killua poked Gon's forehead, who laughed sheepishly.

"But this arcade is part of Heavens Arena! I'm sure they've made it strong enough to be able to bare with our strength," Gon insisted.

Trying to peek from the side of the teddy bear and failing miserably, Ai asked, "Guys… But first, what're we going to do with this teddy bear?"

With a grin, Gon held it for her, due to it looking as though it would swallow her with how much larger it was than her torso. "You can keep it, Ai!"

Looking at him surprised with sparkling eyes, Ai leaned up on her toes and her hands in soft fists raised up to below her shoulders in excitement. "I really can?"

"I knew you'd like this one, after all!" Gon smiled at her warmly.

"Gonnie!" With eyes watering, Ai hugged Gon, who still held onto the teddy bear. "Thank you so much, you sweetheart! I will treasure it forever, and name it, Gonnie~!"

Gon laughed, unable to hug her back due to his one good arm holding the teddy bear.

"_Oi_, you should be more careful when you hug Gon. His arm is still injured," Killua warned her, slight frustration lingering in his voice.

"You should put this in Gon's room for now, so that we can go and have fun for some more time. You can come back for it later," Arla said, smiling warmly at her best friend.

"Okay~! Just let me hug Gon for a bit longer," Ai answered, hugging Gon even more tightly and nuzzling her face in his neck.

* * *

"I'm thirsty! Let's get something to drink," Gon said, grinning. "I want a watermelon smoothie!"

"Yeah, let's do that! I want a strawberry one," Ai joined in, hugging Gon's arm.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, I guess." Killua took out a hand from his pocket and lazily placed it over his mouth as he yawned.

"For me, I suppose a blueberry banana smoothie would be fine." Arla smiled warmly.

"Ooh~ Blueberry banana, I like the sound of that!" Ai then placed a finger under her chin thoughtfully. "With all these drinks, we should get some food to eat too - like chips and chocolate."

"Wringles and Robo-Choco's," Killua immediately asserted.

"Okay, then we'll go get the food!" Gon turned towards the direction of the mall at a distance.

"You guys save us some spots at the park for the sunset, okay?!" Ai yelled back as her and Gon began jogging away.

"Ah…" Arla blinked. '_Those two just left like that_...'

Cupping a hand around his mouth, Killua yelled back, "_Oi_, don't take too long, weirdos!"

* * *

Ai held onto Gon's arm as they talked, waiting as the line slowly moved. "Ah, it'll finally be our turn soon!" She glanced at the register, her eyes sparkling. There were only two more people left in front.

"Yay!" Gon grinned too, but then a sheepish look crossed his face. "By the way… What drinks did Killua and Arla want in the first place?"

Laughing, Ai poked him on the cheek. "It was a chocolate milkshake, and a blueberry banana smoothie," She answered him, grinning. She then tapped her chin, still holding onto Gon's arm with her other arm."At least, that's what I think, since Arla's preferences were just so visually impacting, and Killua is a classic chocolate lover."

"V-visually impacting?" Gon stared at her, confusion appearing in his eyes.

"Ah, I meant that the image of bananas and blueberries together in my head was just super strong," she replied, grinning up at him as she bopped his nose.

When the grandpa in front left, Gon and Ai moved up, waiting for the man in front of them to order his food.

Instead, he began loudly complaining. "Do you know how long it took me to get here?" The man scowled at the politely smiling cashier, causing her smile to dim. "I just wanted two combo burger sets for me and my son, but just because of your low-ass service, my hungry son had to wait for more than 10 minutes." The man then harshly slammed his hand on the counter as his young son stood together with him, innocently observing the situation with child-like naiveness.

Both Ai and Gon looked at the man unpleasantly.

The cashier's smile turned nervous. "A-ah, I'm sorry about that. What would you like to order-?"

Huffing, the man leaned in closer, snarling, "Two combo burger sets! I just mentioned them, woman."

Flinching, the cashier shrunk back. "Y-yes. Apologies. That'll be 1500 jennies-"

Again, the man slammed his hand on the counter. "Are you really going to make me pay when you guys made me wait so long because of your lousy service?!"

The cashier seemed like she was going to break out in tears.

Gon stepped forward, but then Ai held him back. He glanced back at her questioningly.

She winked at him. "I have a good idea, Gon," she explained, bopping his nose again.

Leaning closer to his ear, Ai whispered something. When she pulled away, Gon grinned.

"As expected, you always have the worst ideas, Ai!" Gon raised their interlocked arms to send her a thumbs up.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Don't you mean the best?"

Laughing in response, he shook his head. "I meant what I said," he replied cheekily.

As the man continued yelling, Ai sneakily teetered closer, grinning as she let go of Gon's arm. Looking back one last time, she sent him a silent thumbs up, which was returned back to her with a determined expression.

Then, she flipped her head back and-

-pulled the man's pants down by the hem.

All of a sudden, there was an astounding silence in the fast food place, people staring at the man's newly revealed '_L*la bunny_' underwear and exceedingly hairy legs.

Silently choking on her laughter, Ai moved back as the man shook in fury. '_L-L*la bunny underwear?!' _

"Wow," a teenager with piercings whispered, snapping pictures with his phone. "I think someone needs to contact the police. We have a loose furry on our hands."

The teenager's words serving as a trigger, the man froze. "WHO…" He finally turned around slowly, a hateful glare on his face as the veins on his forehead enlarged. "-DID THIS?!" Unfortunately, the effect of his anger was nullified by the beautiful picture on his underwear and hairy legs.

As Ai's face went red in untamed effort to stop her laughter, face scrunching up, Gon quickly grabbed her and began running.

Laughing uncontrollably as they ran, she wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "C-c'mon, we could've hung out there a while longer. I wanted to be friends with the guy that called him a furry."

Shaking his head, Gon continued laughing too. "Then we won't have any time left to make it back to Killua and Arla!"

"Ah, you're right." Ai grinned sheepishly. "Besides, we still have to get those drinks…"

Adjusting their run to a walk, Gon grinned at her. "I guess we'll just have to get those snacks, and some Cola."

"Yup," Ai replied, sighing with slight guilt.

"Although…" A sheepish expression crossed Gon's face. "I forgot what snacks we were supposed to get again."

Laughing at that, Ai bopped his nose again. "Choco-Robos and Wringles! At least remember that, sheesh!"

"Ah, I won't forget them now." He grinned back at her.

"Well, don't worry about forgetting things like that. We'll remember that for you." Smiling warmly at him, Ai stared at him for a moment. "Gon, no matter what happens, don't ever forget the essence of yourself, or your loved ones. As long as you remember yourself, and believe in yourself and those you love, things will turn out fine." She grinned. "Even if you forget what drinks they wanted!"

Looking at her in slight surprise for a moment, Gon smiled at her seriously. "I promise, I won't forget." And then he grinned mischievously. "Does that also count if I forget what snacks they wanted?"

Laughing back, Ai poked his cheek. "Eh~? Maybe not then." She grinned at him. "Although, if you actually forget and I'm not there to remind you, you could always raid the entire store and then ask them what they want," she said jokingly.

Gon laughed. "You really do have the worst ideas, Ai!"

Despite his words, Ai grinned widely. "Don't you mean the best?"

* * *

When Arla and Killua found a spot at the park, she pulled out her phone to check the inside of her quite broken phone case. "Ah…" She murmured to herself as she finally realized that her small paper airplane had disappeared. Rummaging through her memories and remembering what Ai had told her before, she then turned towards Killua.

"Killua, have you seen my paper airplane anywhere? It should have been in my phone, but the phone case broke, so it could have been underneath it." Arla asked him, knowing that he was the last person who was at her hotel room. She was fairly certain that her paper airplane was stored inside of her phone case, but since it was not there, she became seriously worried that she had lost it somehow.

Killua realized that he had forgotten to give the airplane back to her secretly. After all, it was still in his pocket with his. "Uh, well…" He was unsure as to what he should say for once.

"Ah, I see. So you did see my paper airplane. I assume you saw the name then?" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Um, this is a little embarrassing. Do you mind if I can have it back?" She held her hand out for him.

"Y-yeah…" His cheeks flushed a deeper red. He felt a little bit guilty that he had not given it back to her sooner. Not to mention, he reacted in such an uncool manner. "Here." Out of panic, he pulled out one of the paper airplanes and handed it over to her. Before he realized what he did, Arla stared at the paper airplane with high concentration.

It clearly said, '_Arla_' in such neat handwriting.

She blinked and then gaped at it in disbelief before looking up at him. "Are you sure this one is mine…?"

"Huh?" He blinked before widening his eyes. He pulled out the other one and checked the name.

The one he held said, '_Killua_' in elegant handwriting.

He froze. That meant that he gave his airplane to her. "That… I…" The wind gently caressed them as they stood face-to-face. With the sunset behind him, Arla felt as though the strands of his white hair were glowing. The view - if she dared to say it - was heavenly to the eyes.

She finally smiled warmly at him. "I see. So it is yours." She took a step towards him and placed her hand over her chest. "I am honored that you wrote my name on your airplane because it means that you do care about me and that makes me happy above all things. So thank you for writing my name, Killua."

"..." He watched the glow of the sunlight kiss her skin. Her short black hair glistened like obsidian as her sharp amethyst purple eyes shimmered as though she had endless amounts of stars in her eyes. He could stare into them for as long as possible and not get bored. His lips finally widened into a soft smile. "Thank you for holding my hand that day and for writing my name on your airplane, Arla."

"...And thank _you_ for coming back to us, Killua." Arla returned. "So… Do you want to throw the airplanes in the air together? The breeze seems nice and we cannot really use these airplanes since we found out about the names written on them."

He grinned at her suggestion. "Let's do it. Then afterwards, let's write everyone's name on each paper airplane and throw them together."

"That sounds like fun! We can do that while we wait for Gon and Ai to come back." She then excitedly counted down the seconds before they could throw the airplanes into the air. "Three… Two… ONE!"

The two small airplanes flew into the air, the wind carrying them further than expected. Soon, they could not see the two white pieces of paper in the air.

"...Well, I think I'll go buy some paper and pen now. So be right back!" Killua dashed off as Arla sat down on the wooden bench, gazing at the mesmerizing sunset.

By the time Killua came back, the two worked diligently on the paper airplanes in a mere minute. "Aren't we a bit too good at making these?" He asked her with a grin.

"I suppose we are. I finished writing Ai, Kurapika, and your name on the airplanes. What about you?" She looked at him with a content expression.

"Finished. Gon, Leorio, and your name." He showed her his masterpieces as she gave him two thumbs up as a response. "Now let's start throwing them. You ready?"

"Yes." Unlike Killua who was going to throw all of them at the same time, Arla only planned on throwing them one at a time.

"Ready… GO!" Killua threw them all into the air excitedly. "_Yosh_, they're all flying!"

Arla threw them into the air one-by-one, but when she finished throwing the last one, a look of pure satisfaction appeared on her face.

"Arla, you secretly made a fourth one, didn't you?" At his words, she stiffened a little since she was about to slip her new small paper airplane into her pocket.

"Perhaps, but Killua, you also secretly made a fourth one." She commented nonchalantly and when she saw Killua stiffen a little, she knew that her assumption was right.

"There was just enough paper for it…" He muttered.

She smiled. "Same here…"

They looked into each other's eyes without moving. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter. "As long as we don't look at the names on the airplanes this time, I guess it's fine." Killua said with a light expression.

"Exactly. And now that it is in a safe place. There will be no eyes on it." Arla calmed down from her laugh. "But just in case, how about we do a pinky promise - to agree to not look at the airplane this time?" She held out her pinky finger to him.

"Eh?" He stared at her finger. "I… I guess we can do that." He linked his pinky finger with hers.

Arla pulled on his pinky finger with her own lightly. "And now we promised each other, Killua."

Killua nodded at her with a serious expression. "_Un_, we promised."

They then smiled peacefully at each other, keeping their pinky fingers interlocked, as the gentle breeze caressed them once more.

* * *

"You guys are late!" Huffing, Killua grabbed the shopping bags from Ai's hands.

"Ahaha, sorry." Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his good arm.

Looking inside the bag, Killua's eye twitched. "...There's no milkshake."

Arla glanced inside the shopping bags too, disappointment settling into her expression. "...Or my blueberry banana smoothie. I was looking forward to drinking it too..."

Vein pulsing on his forehead, Killua faced them with a seething glare. "You two took so long, and then don't even buy the right things!?"

Gon and Ai shared a look, grinning to each other.

"There was…" Ai grinned.

"Some trouble," Gon finished, grinning as well.

Arla sighed at their antics.

Eyebrow twitching, Killua stared at the two, feeling miffed. "What… What is wrong with you two?!"

Gon laughed at Killua.

"Let's just say…" Ai tapped her chin, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. "We saw _L*la the bunny_ designed underwear, and a pair of really hairy legs."

Once again, Killua stared at the two as Arla blinked, shaking her head.

A moment later, Killua began shaking Gon by the shoulders. "What kind of brothel did this psycho take you to!?"

"Excuse me?!" Face flushing in anger and slight embarrassment, Ai stomped her feet. "We didn't go to a brothel! In fact, I've never even gone to a brothel in the first place!" Tears sprouted from her eyes. "Please believe me!"

"No need to worry. We believe you." Arla smiled at her. "You are not the type to visit such places. Plus, since you already like-"

Ai's face flushed. "SHUT UP!"

"Ah, you do not want them to know?" Arla innocently tilted her head.

Gon and Killua looked in between the two, curiosity and confusion in their expressions.

"T-that's not…!" Clearing her throat, Ai crossed her arms. "Anyways, back to proving our innocence! We went to a fast food chain to get the smoothies and that stupid milkshake, but because of that jerk, we couldn't!"

"Hah?!" Killua then stared at her, still confused by the entire situation.

Arla thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Was that so-called jerk perhaps a flasher? My mother used to warn me about potential men like that."

Gon made a funny expression at Arla.

"HAH?!" Killua then stared at Arla, alarmed at her knowledge of '_flashers,_' despite her lack of knowledge in social cues. '_And what kind of stuff did Arla's mother tell her?!'_

"Ah, no." Looking disturbed, Ai shook her head a moment later. "Thankfully, not."

"Yeah." Gon innocently smiled, his shoulders still being held by Killua. "Ai's the one who pulled down his pants, after all!"

There was a moment of silence.

"That is…" Arla blinked, not knowing what to say in the face of this new information at all. "..."

"You…" Killua looked at Ai in a new light as he slowly let go of Gon's shoulders. "I knew you were a weirdo, but…"

"I-IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Ai began wildly shaking her head. "I-I pulled his pants down, but it was a p-prank! I swear!"

Arla sighed, wanting to say she was relieved, but… "Saying it was a prank certainly does not make it any better."

Pulling Gon behind him, Killua stared at Ai still with the same gaze. "I'm never letting Gon go out alone with you ever again."

"NOOO! YOU'RE WRONG!" Ai began sobbing, flailing around wildly in an attempt to explain. "I-It was the only way to save the cashier without b-beating the crap out of him!"

Arla placed a comforting hand on Ai's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about, Ai. We were just joking." She flashed a blinding smile at her best friend. "These sort of things are the norm for you anyways."

"I guess." Sighing, Killua jammed his hands in his pockets as he lazily looked at Ai. "We all know what a weirdo you are, and how dumb you are too."

Ai sobbed harder. "T-that's not all that comforting, jerks!"

Stepping out from behind Killua, Gon tilted his head at everyone. "By the way, what's a brothel?"

There was another moment of silence.

* * *

**Yay for more mischief from Gon and Ai - the two troublemakers! XD Gotta love how they are when no one else is there to stop them from their antics. Which antic do you like the most from them?**

**And of course, we reveal more sides of Arla - the vulnerable, the scared, the socially awkward, and the dazed sleepy versions of her. My best friend personally likes the dazed sleepy version of Arla, while I like when she's vulnerable, traumatized, angsty, and scared (because I'm a sadist when it comes to my own characters - clearly). haha Which do you like?**

**And then we have more of Arla x Killua in this chapter~! Especially with the paper airplanes... (But that won't be the last of the paper airplanes in this series! Hehe Look forward to it~!)**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you to Elisablackcat for the fabulous reviews! We love reading them dearly and we really appreciate that you take the time to write them out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter will show another set of Arla's memories, more of Ai's memories, their job in Yorkshin, and a surprising encounter(s).**

**WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with child abuse, psychological abuse, verbal abuse, and physical abuse, then please skip the dream sections and/or skim through them quickly. Thank you.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"_Do you understand what you did wrong, my child?" Arla's father stood stiffly, looking out the large window. He did not bother to glance at her ever since she entered the room._

"_..." Arla stood behind her father with her head looking straight at his back. "I understand that I have brought shame to the family by being banned from the school and the Court."_

"_And do you know why that is so shameful?" He inquired._

_Arla gathered her hands together in front of her, speaking in a lifeless and emotionless manner. "Because I have not only lost my fiance to another woman, I have also made the Froshumburg Family lose face in front of our people, the Court, and the potential acquaintances that I could have befriended to strengthen our network of allies. Instead, I have destroyed that potential network with my own hands." She, however, took a step towards him. "However, I have not done what they accused me of. If it had been something that I had done, then I would accept this result, but I will not."_

"_And so? What will you do? You cannot change the mind of the Court that easily." _

_She paused briefly before replying, "I will change the minds of our people - to help them get on my side and for them to truly understand that I am on their side. That has always been my dream and no matter what happens to me, that will always be my dream."_

_Her father finally faced her. "Then who is at fault for this event?"_

"_...I am." She answered. "Because I did not bother to gather enough allies, because I could not get them to accept me as one of them, and because I have this power that frightens them away… Because...what they fear is the unknown…and I am that unknown. So I am at fault. Even though I have not done what they accused me of, that does not matter in the end… Because if you have no one on your side, then you will always be the one who has done what they accused you of - no matter what."_

"_Wrong, my child." He shook his head. "The one who is at fault for this event would be me. I am the one who allowed you to show your power and to utilize it in front of others. I am the one who allowed others to find out about your power. I am the one who has not guided you enough to help establish enough connections and allies for yourself in the first place. Therefore, I am the one at fault."_

"_But-"_

"_My child, even if I am the prime minister of this country, I am willing to always protect you from this country, but because I realized too late that this country no longer cares if you are a child or a woman, I have failed you so many times in the past. For they will always attack if it benefits them greatly." He smiled sadly at her. "I wonder when it started to happen - this change… This spiral of negativity and distrust. Suspicion lingering in every corner and jealousy always swaying the decisions of others… When did the happiness of our people no longer matter? When have we lost ourselves to power?" Shame swirled in his eyes. "In the end, my generation is to be blamed. We could not handle the power correctly and have now misused it for our own emotional and other benefits. I wish… I sometimes wish, my child, that I was back in the time when things have been greater. All that had mattered to us nobles back then were the contentment and smiles of our people. For me, that has not changed, but why… Why has it changed for the others? What has changed so much that they became so twisted and ugly in their hearts?"_

"_Father…" Arla gripped her hand tightly as an attempt to stop herself from crying. "Father, I will not fall. I will make that dream come true - for that world to come about again. I will not let it end in your time. We still have a chance in making this happen."_

"_Perhaps, but I am worried about your cousin… He has changed for the worse. I honestly do not know when this started to occur, but he has also become as twisted as the rest. I can see it in his eyes and actions that he no longer has the hope and light inside of him anymore." He sighed deeply. "Perhaps, he feels inferior to you since the Court weighed your words higher than his own. Look out for yourself when you are around him, my dear child. I do not want you to get hurt by him."_

"_I will do my best to do so, Father." She curtsied at him. "I will not let him take advantage of my situation to get his own way, especially when he is being foolish and becoming blinded by his own turbulent emotions."_

_He patted her on the shoulder in a comforting manner. "Remember, Arlania. You are my precious child and I will always be ready to protect and support you from now on. Not because you are the daughter of the Froshumburg Family, but because you are my precious daughter..."_

* * *

The next day, Ai and Arla silently flew out of Heavens Arena and headed towards Yorkshin City, recalling the memory they experienced last night. By the time the two landed, they enthusiastically talked about what fun they could have at Yorkshin as they headed straight to the location that Lawrence wanted them at. As soon as they arrived, a secretary then guided them to his room before leaving them in there.

"You're finally here." Lawrence glanced over at the two girls briefly. He then called out to someone. "Misty, choose the best outfits for them and don't make it look so out of style or too childish. We don't want the high society to look down on them or to think of them as mere children." However, no one appeared at the door yet. "Tch, she's still in her room, isn't she?"

Ai quickly opened her mouth to complain. "You better not do anything my hair-"

"Ai, that shaggy hair is going to make you the topic of gossipy high society women. Now if you don't want to deal with their dramatic and petty shit, then you better follow their rules, especially if you want to deal with them effectively." Lawrence pointed at her as a warning. "And don't you dare say otherwise. I don't want to deal with your inability to follow what your supervisor is ordering you to do, just because of your pickiness. Any more disobedience and I will have no problems with kicking you out of this job." Clearly, the growing stress that he has been dealing with on a daily basis has been affecting him negatively, sharpening his tongue.

Arla frowned and was about to retort back for Ai. "Lawrence-"

The door finally swung open, effectively interrupting the conversation. A woman with a thin body and soft curly hair appeared. She rolled her eyes at Lawrence. Her unexpectedly deep voice cracked, "Oh honey, don't be such a fool. You think that _I _would make such a horrible mistake? Out of style or too childish? _As if_ I would do that. Who do you think I am?! I will make them such beauties that all the ladies will be jealous." If they looked closely, they could see that Misty had shaved her chin hair cleanly and had envious smooth skin in general. "Now, if you would please head this way, Arlania-sama and Ai-sama." She motioned to the two girls to follow her.

"It has been a while, Misty. I did not think that I would see you again." Arla commented with a warm smile. She was quite fond of Misty. "It seems like I will get to experience your miracle work once more."

"Of course, I am happy to see you alive and well, Arlania-sama. It is my pleasure to dress up such cute girls today~!" Misty squealed as she then pushed the two girls' backs gently. "From now on, I will be coordinating your fashion and helping with the care of your beauty while you are employed by the Marquis. Well - both of you." She winked at Ai. "After all, you both are now important representatives of the Marquis and we cannot have you looking like…" She frowned. "-such slobs in a sense with the high society." She placed her finger on Ai's lips. "And before you say anything since your eyes are just _pouring_ with questions, I will only answer that I am a male gender-wise, but I consider myself as a female, so please refer to me as such."

"Oh okay! No problem!" Ai swore to the fashionista with a thumbs up and sparkly eyes. "I WILL DO THAT! AND I THINK YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY!"

"Why, thank you~" Misty giggled. "Well, I think I'm liking you more and more now. Let's have fun dressing you up, okay~?"

As they finally headed for Misty's dressing room, the older woman clapped her hands, making four assistants to appear into the room. Two assistants grabbed one girl and the other two grabbed the other. "Now, for Arlania-sama, since her hair has grown - past her armpits, I need you to smoothen it out, make it have that healthy glow again, and cut it straight with some layers, but make sure that the layers are not that obvious." She tapped her chin as if imagining the end result. "Also, cut some side bangs and feathery bangs, but the feathery bangs should only be on the sides of her forehead. Curl and wave the bottom of her hair. Half up and half down hairstyle with a beautiful white gold and a white diamond barrette. You know the usual."

"Yes, ma'am." They held onto Arla's arms as she looked completely calm about the situation. After all, she had experienced this several times in the past before. "Will her style be the usual as well?"

"Hm… Perhaps, you should change it up to a more mature look than before. The style should be elegant, but black should be sufficient. We want to make a statement to the high society after what they did to her." Misty frowned when she remembered hearing about the news of the Froshumburg Family. "Black high heels that are cushiony. The choker-neck black mini dress with skin colored stockings. Oh and make sure to take care of her skin."

"Yes, ma'am." They then led her to another room.

"As for my new favorite girl…" Misty sent her a critical eye as if trying to imagine the end result. "Give treatment to her skin…. And your hair is a mess. We need to fix it. Restore the moisture and shine of her hair and pin the short hairs in the front on the side with smaller flowery hair clasps - silver, natural sea blue aquamarine, and purple sapphire. Curl the mop on the top, so that they match the shape of her head. Curl the bottoms of her hair, so that the curl goes inwards. All of the bottom of her hair should go in the same direction - inwards. Cut the ends if you need to - to make it even." She sat down on a chair while looking at Ai in a thoughtful manner. "The knee-length pastel light blue chiffon dress. You know… The one with the frilly tie-neck, ditsy florals, frilly cuffs, and a wavy velvet pattern all over it." When she noticed that her assistants still needed some more description, she continued. "The one with a dark shade of pastel light blue on the ribbon, which is on the collar. You have to tie the ribbon?" The assistants finally nodded in understanding. "Also, short heels - purple sapphire color."

Before Ai even had a chance to talk, the two assistants led her to another room.

"Whew, the second girl is going to be a lot of work. I wonder what makeup I should do for them. I should go check on them." Misty stood back up excitedly as she first headed towards Arla's room.

* * *

"Wonderful!" Misty started to clap as she admired her assistants' work on the two girls. "Arlania-sama looks wonderful as always, while Ai-sama has gone through a complete change! Hair and skin really makes the person." She strode towards Ai first and looked at her closely. "Yes, she definitely looks way cleaner and better now."

"Wha-" Ai blinked.

"Now girl, I'm not telling you that you were ugly before, but you looked quite messy with that shaggy hair of yours and then your skin…" She shook her head. "Quite dry, which does not look good. At the very least, when you are under my jurisdiction for fashion and beauty care, I will make sure that your skin and hair are at top notch condition." She tapped on Ai's nose. "Now, what makeup shall we do?"

"Eh…" Ai took a step back. "YOU DON'T NEED TO PUT MAKEUP ON ME!"

Misty grabbed onto her shoulders tightly. "Now, my favorite girl, it'll be very _very _light makeup - just enough to accentuate the beauty points on your face, so don't worry."

"B-but…" Before Ai could even finish her sentence, she screeched as the assistants and Misty did their work.

"Let's first start off by moisturizing your skin well with another emulsion." As Misty patted Ai's face lightly, she then pulled out a set of makeup items with a few being BB cream, lip tint, and an eyebrow pencil. "Since your skin tone is originally tan, it's usually harder to find the proper shade, but thankfully, I got this new BB cream from a store that I like, so this will be the perfect time to test it!

"..." Ai stared at the mirror with a dead gaze. She wanted this to be over.

Arla merely sat down in the chair next to her in silence.

Once Ai finished her light makeup session, Arla was immediately placed in the chair that Ai had sat on. "Arlania-sama, your skin…has gotten worse. WHY DID IT GET SO TAN AND DARK?!"

"...I was...outside?" She suggested. "And I don't think my skin is _that_ tan…" She then peered into the mirror with some worry. "Does it look that bad?" While she usually did not put that much attention to her appearance, Misty's opinion was something she placed a high importance on in the past.

"Okay, it's not that bad, but it does change your appearance from the past to a good extent." Misty sighed. "Nevertheless, you still look good."

"Oh okay…" Arla stayed quiet as Misty did her usual work on her.

By the time Misty was done, Arla and Ai sat down together in silence. It was only then that Ai broke the silence. "I will never get a high society job after this one."

"...I agree." Arla never realized how much of a pain it was to get dressed like this until she had to leave her home country with Lawrence. "I think I prefer wearing my own clothes and just wearing lip tint with lip balm or something…" Perhaps because she was someone from the high society, she still cared about looking neat and proper in front of people to some extent - only if it was the minimum of the minimum.

"But I will admit that Misty did a good job." Ai pouted to herself.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. I bet Kurapika would blush if he saw you!" Arla smiled teasingly. Ai's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"WHY ARE YOU MENTIONING KURAPIKA HERE?!" She shook Arla back and forth. The older female only kept laughing in response.

* * *

"Greetings, Nostrade-dono." The Marquis smiled warmly at the head of the Nostrade Family. "I would like you to meet my representatives at the auction, Froshumburg Arlania and Shirafuji Ai. They are under the supervision of my dependable employee, Lawrence."

"Froshumburg?!" Light Nostrade startledly glanced over at the calm Arla. "It truly is Arlania-sama."

"It has been a while, has it not, Nostrade-sama? Neon-sama?" Arla curtsied to them politely and smiled sweetly at the nonchalant girl who ignored them.

"..." Neon finally looked over at Arla and sighed. "It's you."

"Yes. The last time we saw each other was perhaps six years ago - once and quite briefly at that." Arla then coldly replied with a guarded expression. After all, it was never good to be associated closely with anyone from the mafia - for the sake of her future career. She did not want to be stuck with a job that had to do with the high society or with the mafia after this. "In any case, the Marquis has explained to me that we will be cooperating with your bodyguards for the protection of himself and your daughter. Is that correct, Nostrade-sama?"

"Ah, yes." Light Nostrade sighed and then turned his serious expression towards the Marquis. "Will they be helpful? Especially Arlania-sama? She was a part of the high society..."

"Not to worry. Arlania-sama can protect herself and the others sufficiently. I do not hire incapable people - no matter how close they are with me in a personal way." The Marquis smiled hard at the head. Light Nostrade sweated a bit. While he was fond of the Marquis, he could not afford to get on his bad side as the Marquis was known for destroying his enemies thoroughly and cleanly. "Do not doubt my decisions, Light." It was at this moment that Light Nostrade realized how protective and proud the Marquis was about his employees. He would not allow any slight or disrespect towards them - or else the offender would need to answer to him personally.

"O-of course…" Light Nostrade sighed a little. "Well, Arlania-sama and Shirafuji-san can meet with my daughter's bodyguards during the second half of the week - right before the auction begins. Right now, they need to have a meeting of their own, so it would be best and convenient for them if we could have them meet during that time frame instead."

"Lawrence, what do you think?" The Marquis never removed his gaze towards Light Nostrade who froze in his spot. Even with the power of Neon, he could not get the favor of this Marquis, for he never needed Neon's power, due to being capable enough in shaping his own future and prowess on his own.

Lawrence paused as he thought about it some more. "I don't think it'll be a problem, Marquis. In fact, I do need to get these two situated since they just arrived."

"Alright. I will accept your offer in having them meet your group by the end of this week. I will send an invite to you by the end of today." Without allowing Light Nostrade to speak further, the Marquis turned on his heel and walked out of the room nonchalantly.

"C'mon, let's go." Lawrence motioned for the two to follow. Arla, without ever relaxing, curtsied one last time to Light Nostrade and Neon before following. Ai bowed slightly and left the room as well.

Neon piped up. "Daddy, why didn't you say anything to him?" Annoyance flickered in her eyes.

"He is someone who I must never offend." Light Nostrade leaned against the wall, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Whenever I see him, I am always reminded as to why he is so deeply respected and revered by the entire high society. Truly a fearsome man."

* * *

"_Bwoda?" Three-year old Arla blinked cutely at her older brother. He grabbed at his heart, inwardly dying from his little sister's cuteness. He then held her close to him and laid a light kiss on top of her head. She tilted her head in confusion. "Pood!"_

"_...Arlania," her brother continued to smile warmly at her. "It's Brother and food."_

"_Bwoda!" She pointed at him with a huff. Her other hand held the fluffy cat doll._

"_BR. O. TH. ER." He articulated to her slowly and carefully._

"_Bratha!" Arla raised her arms up into the air happily and then climbed up onto his lap, sitting and playing with her somewhat deformed cat doll energetically. He sighed and wondered when she would be able to articulate words correctly, but watching her act all cute in front of him, he could not stay disappointed or frustrated. He patted her head as she leaned into his hand affectionately. "HAGGU!" She partially turned around to face him with her arms wide open. When he only looked at her with affection, she frowned and teared up. "Bratha, no haggu?"_

"_Ah, no, I'll hug you!" He hugged her and rubbed his cheek against her soft pudgy one. She let out a bubbly laugh and gave him lots of kisses on his cheek._

"_Labu." She leaned into his neck, feeling a bit tired after playing for a while._

"_I love you too, Arlania." He smiled warmly at her, running his hand through her hair to calm her down and to convince her to go to sleep. "Now, sleep well and have good dreams for your older brother."_

"_Abu abu…" She let out inarticulate sounds as she yawned and closed her eyes, hugging her brother loosely and letting her cat doll fall to the ground._

* * *

_Four-year old Arla fell to the ground, tearing up as she held onto her knees. However, her arm was roughly pulled up by an older male official. "Stand up, girl." He snarled at her. She flinched, shivering from the hostile gazes that were directed towards her._

"_I… I want mommy." She cried softly, holding onto her favorite cat doll tightly. "Why isn't she here?" _

_From behind the door, she could hear her family's screams of protest. From beyond the door, she could hear the whispers amongst the officials as they pointed at her rudely. She cowered and tried to hide behind the man that held her arm, but winced instead when he pushed her harshly towards the group of officials. _

_One official came up to her. "Lady Froshumburg, from here on out, you will be joining us in the Royal Court. Your power will benefit this country and bring it back to its former glory."_

_She took a step back, but was pushed down to the floor, making her cheek hit the cold marble. Her knees got scraped and her arms turned red from the impact. Her cat doll flew to the other side of the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to cry aloud. The knockings on the door grew louder. The officials clicked their tongues in annoyance. _

"_Stop crying, girl!" The older male official pulled her up by the arm again and held her mouth with his hand. She squirmed in his grasp, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. The contract was then placed on the floor with a fountain pen. He then threw her towards the paper as if tired of her crying. _

_Her body trembled tremendously. She bit her bottom lip. She watched the eyes of the officials - filled with contempt, disgust, and hatred for her. She could not understand why they were looking at her like that - no, she did know. She just did not want to acknowledge it. It would be too much for her small mind to comprehend if she did. _

_Staring at the country's trading contract and then at her cat doll that was being stepped on by an official, she finally sat there motionless without a single sound. The tears had begun to dry. Everything around her seemed like a mere blur and she could no longer hear what everyone was saying. _

"_Sign." _

_One word pounded into her head like a hammer. _

_Grabbing onto her hair, she shook her head to get the relentlessly pounding headache out of her. Feeling as though it would not go away until she listened to that voice, she desperately grabbed the fountain pen and signed the contract messily, using her power to make the repercussions of those tied to the contract real. _

_A final tear rolled down her cheek as a part of her innocence crumbled and died that day._

* * *

"_Arlania? What's wrong, Arlania?" Her brother worriedly pounded against the door to her room. "What happened?!" _

_Ignoring her brother's cries, four year old Arla sat in the corner of her room, holding her knees to herself. She stared at the floor blankly. Her tray of food was left untouched. Her dolls were thrown to the other side of the room. She was in complete disarray - lost and confused. Her hand could still feel the cold fountain pen that she held tightly. Her head was still pounding and throbbing in pain like before. She could still feel the relentlessly frosty stares of the men around her. She could still feel her small heart crushing into tiny bits and pieces of dust._

_Her brother yelped as her door suddenly smashed into pieces. Her mother stood tall and proud, her hand holding the axe that broke the door. She handed over the axe to the butler who then left to put it away. She then strode towards Arla until she stood in front of her. "Stand, Arlania."_

_Arla stubbornly kept sitting, keeping to herself in silence. She did not want to move, even if it was her mother asking her to. Her brother looked at her worriedly from afar._

"_STAND." Her mother's harsh voice made her flinch. "Do you think those officials will let you sit like this? Do you think they will treat you delicately?! Do you think that-" She choked up a little before continuing. "Do you think that anyone in this family can protect you from the Royal Court? So stand, Arlania Froshumburg. Stand if you wish to live."_

_That was when Arla shakily stood back up on her feet, staring at her mother with complete hurt. She did not speak. She did not even lash out. All she did was curl her hands into tight fists, biting her bottom lip and looking up at her mother grudgingly at the same time._

"_Do you wish to beat those men at their own game? Do you want to win, Arlania?" Her mother asked her harshly. Arla's hands shook violently out of anger. She bit her bottom lip harder to stop herself from crying as blood trickled down her chin. "I can no longer treat you like a child. You must grow up and learn how to protect yourself."_

_It was in that moment when Arla screamed at her, stomping her feet to express her frustration and the injustice that she felt about her situation. She could not stop herself. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO! I WANT TO PLAY WITH BROTHER! I WANT TO BE A CHILD! I DON'T WANT TO SEE-" _

_SLAP-!_

_Arla cupped her now red cheek with her hand in shock. She looked up at her mother in disbelief. She took a step back away from her, breathing shakily._

_Her mother, whose eyes were puffy and whose cheeks were stained with tears, stared down at her despairingly. "L-listen to your mother, Arlania. You must learn how to be like an adult. You must be like me. You must protect yourself. You must learn the ways of the Court. Form your own mask, control your every move and emotions, and become the perfect aristocrat, so that they can no longer push you around like that. Do you understand?"_

_Tears finally rolled down Arla's cheeks. The image of the lonely silhouette of her mother's figure and her despairing eyes burned into her mind until she could no longer forget it. She ultimately chose to acknowledge what she did not want to acknowledge, fully understanding her mother's words. It was as if that realization destroyed the last remnants of the innocence inside of her - burnt and no longer of existence. She soon stood still as she stared down at the floor blankly. _

_It was only a few moments later that Arla wiped her eyes with her arm and her face warped into one of empty blanknesses. She then smiled brightly at her family, making her mother and brother look at her painfully. "Of course! I will learn how to do that, mother. I will be the perfect aristocrat, so that no one can do that to me ever again." She immediately twirled around, curtsying innocently as she articulated to the two, "Because I am no longer the child Arlania." She then tilted her head to the side. _

_The perfectly warm smile hung on her face - in an almost unnaturally natural way._

"_Because I am now Lady Arlania of the Froshumburg Family."_

* * *

Arla huffed roughly as she fell to her knees. She held onto two scrolls tightly. Lawrence stood in front of her, looking unnerved. It had taken them all day - and a few days - to get this done. "We did it." She commented softly.

"We did." Lawrence agreed. "Now we can use it for emergencies. The only flaw is that I cannot teleport over to you though."

"At least, this will enable me to teleport over to you during emergencies - though it uses quite a lot of my aura…" She mumbled, unable to bear the strain that this caused her.

"But there was no need to make five scrolls, Arla." Lawrence glanced over at the five scroll that laid on the floor neatly. "Are you going to give them out to your friends - the ones you told me about?"

"...Yes." Arla answered weakly. "But I suppose making these teleportation scrolls and translating that document are taking a toll on me."

"You need to rest since tomorrow is the day that you will be meeting Nostrade's bodyguards." Lawrence sharpened his gaze. "I will put these in a safe place in your room for you." He then looked up at the sky. "To think that your Nen ability is this capable…"

* * *

"Heyyyy, Gonnn…." Leorio's words slurred as he swayed back and forth, his cheeks turning red from the alcohol that he drank. "Why do youuu...want to be a hunter…?"

"I want to find my dad!" Gon answered chirpily as Killua took a nap on the bed.

"...Thatttt isn't a reeeeeaaaaally good reeeeaaaason…" Leorio pointed at him in frustration.

"Eh?" Gon blinked in confusion.

"You don't reeeeaally need to be a hunterrr to findddd himmmm…" He leaned against the wall. His expression seemed to sober up immediately. "You can find out why your dad threw you away, due to his job, in other ways."

The younger boy did not understand his words completely. "But wouldn't being a hunter be the fastest way to understand?"

"Hm… But you aren't your dad!" Leorio said in a louder voice. "You need a reason for YOURSELF to be a hunter… Look at Kurapika! He became a hunter for revenge… Now, it's not that it's the right thing, but at least he's doing it for himself!"

"But… Finding my dad and learning why he threw me away for his job… Isn't this something for myself?" Gon murmured to himself.

"Hm… But it still doesn't SEEM like something that requires YOU to be a hunter." Leorio scratched the back of his head as he took another sip of alcohol. "Then let me ask you this: how do you feel about your dad?"

"I… I never thought about it." Gon admitted to him. "I don't really want to think about it."

"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM! You need to know and understand how you feel about your dad and about how he just left you behind for his damn job!" Leorio groaned in frustration. "Gon, if you never think about it, it will lead to bigger problems in the future. So think about it now if you need to."

"I can try, but… I don't really want to think about it." Gon answered stubbornly, but something inside him told him that he already knew how he felt about it. He just did not want to admit it. He was afraid that if he did admit it, he would no longer be who he was in front of Mito-san, and that was something he did not want to do.

"Fine, you don't need to think about that part, but," Leorio sobered up even more. "-this is something you MUST think about. If you are going to continue pursuing this path, then what exactly do you expect from your dad when you meet him? Do you think that he will welcome you with open arms? Or will he just think of you as burdensome?"

"I…" Gon stared at Leorio thoughtfully. "I have never thought about it. I honestly don't know. I don't know what I want from my dad or what I expect from him. I… I don't know… I'll think about it, Leorio."

"Good." The older male pointed at him. "Tell me when you do know the answer to my questions. Well, if I remember this, that is..." He hiccuped and then fled to the bathroom in seconds to vomit.

* * *

_A shuddery breath left Ai, forming a white cloud cloud as it escaped her pale, shivering lips. Her eyes sparkled at this. _

"_Uwah!" She attempted to poke a hole in the white cloud before it dissipated into the wind. Before she could be disappointed with this, another white cloud formed when she exhaled. _

'_Is what a real winter is like?' It was the first time she had been allowed to travel to somewhere so far from her home, causing this to be the first time she saw snow in the entirety of her seven years. She felt free - so free; from Chronis. From her father. From her mother. From all those cruel faces who trapped her. _

_The snow crunched under Akira's feet as he walked along. "Enjoy this while you can." Stopping, he turned to face her with a wink as the snow continued fluttering down, some of it vanishing on top of his woolen beanie. "After all, I'll have to bring this monkey back to her tropical climate in about two hours." _

_Pouting angrily at him, Ai bent down to clumsily gather some snow into her hands. "I'm not a monkey, you poophead!" She then threw the clump of snow in her hands at Akira. Half of the 'snowball' crumpled by the time it reached Akira, who easily side-stepped the poorly made 'snowball.' An upset pout danced on her face. 'Aww, it's not forming a nice ball like it did in movies and books…' _

_Laughing, Akira shook his head. "Wow, you're worse at this than I thought." _

_Huffing, Ai stayed silent for a moment as she stomped, knowing he was right. "T-then!" She rudely pointed a finger at him. "I'll practice a lot to beat you, Akira-onii-san!"_

_He raised an amused eyebrow at her. "And how will you do that? It never snows back home."_

"_T-that…" Ai pouted angrily, before her eyes glinted. Making a ninja sign with her hands, Ai glared at him with determination. "I'll do that through vizul training!"_

_Staring at her for a moment, Akira cringed when realization dawned on him. "...I think you mean visual training, and don't watch Nuto." He made a disgusted expression at her. "It's a show for idiots, but then again, you're an idiot, so it makes sense." He sighed exaggeratedly. 'All of them are so controlling, but then those stupid adults don't know a thing about technology to stop her from watching Nuto of all things…' _

_Ai tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT! But why would only idiots watch that show?"_

"_Because…" Akira deadpanned. "It is meant for disturbing, extra-crazy monkeys."_

_Ai glared at him. "WHAT!? I'M NOT A MONKEY, OR AN IDIOT! YOU JERK, ONII-SAN!"_

* * *

"_...Your brother left for good when you were ten, and your father died about a year later." Chronis paced around the seat Ai was sitting in, quivering. "Your mother is insane. You only have me, Ai. It's about time you understood that." His voice was sweet, warm, and welcoming. It sent chills down her spine. _

"_It's not like my brother could bring me with him," Ai murmured, grabbing fistfuls of her shirt as an attempt to stop trembling. "Escaping on his own must've been tough. I'm happy not being a burden to him." She started calming down a bit. 'That's right. When I escape, I'll escape with my own strength. I won't be a burden to my brother. I'll become a person worth walking alongside him.'_

_He slowly came to a stop beside Ai. "Escape, huh…" Chronis covered his face, quiet chuckles rumbling through them. And then he looked at her, with a knowing look - as if he mockingly pitied her, relishing in knowing something she did not. _

"_No, no, I can't tell you, yet. This is something you must find out for yourself. After all, that is when you'll know whose side you are to be at." Once more covering his face, as if in a poor attempt to stabilize himself, Chronis laughed lightly. _

_Confused as she was, Ai dared not to say anything to him. _

"_Regardless," saying that, Chronis removed his hand from his face. He took a moment to fish out a cigarette and lit it. He then looked towards her with a kind expression, puffing out smoke, which made her eyes involuntarily tear up. "As I told you, Ai, you must understand. I'm the only one by your side… So you shouldn't misbehave."_

_Her skin prickled as she felt him walking behind her. "So, will you still not tell me where Ravik hid his fortune?" _

_Trembling, Ai shakily inhaled. She could not. She could not disrespect Ravik's wishes as a dead man, to leave an inheritance for his sickly daughter - the one he said Ai reminded him of. She just could not tell Chronis. Exhaling sharply, she shook her head, and braced herself for any upcoming hit. _

_Instead, she was met with a sharp, painfully hot feeling below her neck. _

_A quiet, pained squeal left her as her whole body jerked. _

_Throwing away his cigarette and crushing it under his shoe, Chronis took out another cigarette. "Will you answer me now?" His smile never changed. _

_Heaving with quiet sobs, Ai said nothing. The skin below her neck burned, and it burned ferociously. _

_He chuckled. "I must say, I do like your tenacity. That makes it all the more worthwhile to break you down."_

* * *

It was finally the day of the meeting. Despite the fact that their nights in Yorkshin had been terrorized by nightmares of the past, Arla and Ai maintained their composure in front of Dalzollene with no problems at all.

"The meeting room is this way," He said while stalking down the hallway, sparing a bare glance at the two females to make sure that they were following along. Without hesitation, Arla and Ai trailed on the same path that he did, taking long strides and only pausing a meter away from Dalzollene as he opened the door.

After he walked in, they went inside as well.

And then they saw him, and he too, saw them.

Both of their eyes widened when they saw _him_, but Arla fixed herself in a quick moment.

'_Kurapika?_' Not knowing if she should say something to him then or not, Ai stood still, words stuck in her throat.

Kurapika sent a quick, small nod of acknowledgment to them - not a smile on his face, and then he broke eye contact with them.

'_Okay, so for now, no._' Calming herself down, Ai inhaled slowly and deeply as she looked away from him, trying hard not to look at him again as rapid thoughts occupied her mind.

Melody observed Kurapika, and then two newcomers with interest - especially the younger one.

Unaware of the momentary exchange which just took place, Dalzollene took his place in front of all the guards. "I have your next assignment already, but before that, let me introduce you all to your two new temporary colleagues, Arla and Ai," he addressed the occupants of the room. "These two are the Marquis' bodyguards and will be accompanying us for the duration of the job. Collectively, our job is to protect both Neon-sama and the Marquis."

He slowly paced around his spot. "Four will attend the auction, get the Princess Mummy and guard the Marquis. Ivlenkov, Tocino, Baise, and Ai."

Stiffening, Ai gulped. '_Oh snap, I'm in charge of guarding the Marquis! I hope everything goes well…'_

"What will the rest of us do?" Basho questioned.

"Basho, Linssen and Arla will cover the rear entrance. Kurapika and Melody will take the front entrance. Squala and I will guard the lady," Dalzollene clarified. "And with that, the mission begins."

Ai clutched her stomach. '_And my bladder trouble too, it seems…'_

* * *

As the car stopped in front of the auction hall, Ai opened the door and got out. "Marquis, let us enter," she said with a respectful bow of her head, hoping she did it right as it was only something she had imitated from Arla.

Exiting the car, he sent her a nod of acknowledgement without sparing her a glance as he began walking towards the entrance.

Following right behind him, Ai nearly tripped, catching herself. '_Aw man, I sure do hope no one saw that…' _

The small chuckle she heard from behind her immediately destroyed her hopes, the tips of her ears going red in embarrassment as she kept walking.

She nervously kept up with the Marquis and the other bodyguards, passing through the security checks as they got to the main hall that was filled with chatter.

"Everyone's here," Tocino commented as he stood at a respectable distance from the Marquis who joined in on the conversations.

"They are mostly mafia leaders," Ivlenknov added as he observed the crowd. "We even have some head honchos here."

"I'm surprised." Baise extended her hand in a dismissive manner. "It's only an auction. They could just send an agent."

Ai, who had been nervously keeping an eye on the Marquis, piped up at that, tilting her head as she blinked at the older woman with a confused glance. "But isn't this a renowned auction? I'm sure it's a good place for networking _precisely_ because mafia leaders from all over come here."

At that, Baise scoffed, rolling her eyes. "_Little girl_, do you think mafia leaders have time to spare for some auction? It'd be far more convenient to send an agent instead. Don't talk about things you don't know. I can't believe I have to work together with a twelve year old like you."

"I'm fourteen," Ai corrected, looking back at the Marquis with a slight pout at having decided the conversation to be fruitless from Baise's response. '_It's not like I don't know anything about the mafia… On the contrary…' _She tightly hugged the kitty stuffed toy she received from Lawrence harder. '_At least, it helped me ease my nervousness… Only Lawrence can call me little girl!'_

"The little girl isn't exactly wrong, though," Tocino spoke once more as he looked at the crowd, going along with the '_little girl_' nickname Baise assigned to their colleague. "Their honor's on the line. For each winning bid, five percent goes back into the mafia community as a commission."

Looking annoyed, Baise crossed her arms, asking, "What? Does that act as a bribe? Like the more they bid, the more they'll receive?"

"Yeah," Tocino confirmed. "That's how the mafia flexes its financial muscle."

Ai furrowed her eyebrows at the weird image his words produced.

"So this is a chance to improve their standings," Baise finished, closing her eyes in understanding.

Looking towards Baise, Tocino smiled, saying, "But some gangs have gone bust from overbidding."

Ivlenknov looked at his watch. "It's about to start."

With that, they all started walking towards the Marquis, sitting near him as they waited for the auction to start.

* * *

The kitty stuffed toy in Ai's arms started struggling.

Taken aback by surprise, she accidentally let it go with a silent squeal. And it grew larger in an instant - the next moment when shooting sounds filtered in.

"Marquis, we need to leave," Ai said sharply, getting up and pulling the Marquis along with her quickly as the stuffed toy then imploded. '_So that's what Lawrence meant by it warning and protecting me…'_

* * *

The plan was going well. Franklin started an open shooting on all the mafia members within the room. They were dying like ants. He trusted Shizuku to handle the handful of ants that were escaping the room.

"I didn't get to do anything, and they're already dead," Feitan commented without even looking at the bodies.

"Should we call Shizuku to clean this up then?" Despite asking that, Franklin already started his trek outside the hall.

"Of course. Boss said to clean up the bodies," Feitan answered as he walked out as well.

…Only to be greeted by a goresome amount of cussing.

"FUCK-! WHY DOES RAYMOND-SAN'S NEN POWER HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING-!"

There was a young girl randomly passing through things, dragging a very stiff looking middle-aged man with her who seemed almost sick with the '_passing_' - which contradicted his almost drunken laughter. To top it off, Shizuku kept on trying to hit the girl as she popped back to normal randomly through spaces as if she was a mole in a whack a mole.

To say Feitan was confused was an underestimation.

"AHHH, NO-! I'M SORRY, RAYMOND-SAN! I'M NOT INSULTING YOU-! IT'S THAT YOUR POWER-! OH THANKS! ANAL MY HEAD, ASSHOLE! -IS VERY HARD TO USE-! FUCK!"

Feitan looked at Shizuku. "What on Earth is happening right now?"

Stopping her attempts at murdering the girl for a moment, the black-haired woman blinked. "Whack a mole? Anal?"

"...Neither of these things are happening right now," Franklin said, feeling a need to assert that in as Feitan's scowl deepened.

"AHHHHH-! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF SADOMASOCHISTIC NEN IS THIS!? FUCKING ANAL BEADING THIS SHIT IS!"

Glaring at the loud girl, Feitan said, "Stop playing around, and kill those two already."

"I've been trying for a while," Shizuku said, lightly complaining as she resumed her previous murderous attempts.

"If you won't, I'll gladly do it on your behalf," Feitan seethed as he stepped up.

But then before any of the Genei Ryodan members could take further actions, the two ran into a wall, returning back to normal in a clumsy manner followed by extremely loud cursing from the girl.

* * *

Bent over, Ai panted as she grasped her knees. "I think… We're safe now… Marquis."

'_But what about all of the people I let die in front of me.'_ Her throat constricted as she thought about Baise, Tocino and Ivlenkov.

"I believe so as well... I have already contacted the others," he said, already calm and collected, despite the nauseous '_ride_' he just experienced.

"Also, um…" Standing up straight, Ai looked down at her shoes, playing with her hands. "I sincerely apologize for being so crude during our escape!" She bowed low to him, not looking up.

There was silence for a moment, before he laughed in a hearty but dignified manner. "It is alright. You must not concern yourself with that. After all, your job is to be my bodyguard, and as long as you remain polite otherwise, it is of no concern to me. You managed to let us escape with our lives, and that is all that matters most." He smiled warmly at the young bodyguard, reminding her of Arla's equally as warm smile. "Now, if I were to give you my honest opinion about what you had said and done, I find it rather amusing that the crude girl I saw today is the same quiet girl that I saw before. Such a bright personality should not be hidden by the layers of shyness. Let it shine instead. It is no wonder that Lady Arlania is quite fond of you."

"Geh! Well Lawrence heavily warned me to be polite..." Laughing sheepishly, Ai straightened up. "I'm glad you see it that way, though. I love Arla too!" The Marquis' smile deepened after hearing those words.

"-Ai!"

Hearing _his _voice, Ai turned around quickly - and there he was, running towards her with an expression on his face she had never seen before.

"Ai," Kurapika said her name once more, an uncharacteristic shake in his voice as he grabbed her by her upper arms. "Are you okay?" Before she could even answer, Kurapika's eyes were looking all over her in a frenzy.

Her heart clenched painfully in her heart. "Don't worry, Kurapika. I'm fine. The Marquis is fine too, for the most part."

"You're injured," he concluded, his eyes lingering on the blood seeping through a cut on her forearm.

'_Ah, from the time when one of the Nen bullets grazed me_…'

"This is nothing… Considering the state everyone else ended up in, I'm in a bit too good of a shape." Ai looked away as she was reminded of everyone else who _died_, her lips trembling slightly as she said that.

"You should still get that treated," Kurapika said. He slowly removed his hands from her arms, taking two steps away from Ai. Closing his eyes for a moment, Kurapika softly exhaled; when he opened his eyes once again, they were a calm pool of grayness. Not a hint of the frantic worry he displayed moments ago was visible in his eyes.

Turning to the Marquis, he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Arla should be here any moment, sir."

The older man simply nodded in response.

"She's here," Melody whispered in her sweet voice whilst curiously observing Ai, making her presence known for the first time, despite having run there with Kurapika.

"Kurapika, Melody, Ai, Marquis. I am relieved to see everyone safe, despite the horrors that have happened to the rest." Arla did not even show a single bead of sweat on her face as she faced them with a peaceful expression. She then closed her eyes gently before opening them in a sharp gaze. "But the horrors have yet to end. Let us be sure to keep our vigilance up."

* * *

"Arla, Ai, go back to the hotel with the Marquis and rest for the rest of the night." Lawrence ordered the two.

"But-" Ai was about to speak further.

"No. No but's. You will go rest. I will keep an eye on the situation and update you both in the morning." Lawrence motioned for them to go back into the car with the Marquis. "I know that it's a tough time right now, but I need you to listen to me, so don't talk back. I am doing this for your own good as your supervisor and as your ex-teacher. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Arla answered. Ai only kept quiet before nodding in agreement.

"Now go. And if I hear any word of any of you leaving the hotel, I will fire you immediately." He warned with his sharp gaze on the two. "Just because you two were my students, it does not mean that you get special privilege from me."

Arla nodded. "Of course. That is to be expected, Lawrence."

"Let's go, Arla." Ai grabbed her friend's arm, pulling her gently towards the car.

"Ai, once we head back to the hotel, you're going to get some medical attention, okay?" Arla whispered to her younger friend.

"Okay…" Ai murmured back. She glanced from behind her, seeing the last of Kurapika and Melody's silhouette.

"Please, _please_ stay safe, Kurapika," she whispered to herself, her words lost to the wind.

Melody looked at Ai's back as the young girl climbed into the car. She was the only one who heard Ai's words - of Ai's single wish.

* * *

**And now we're getting to the serious parts of this fanfic and are also beginning to walk the Ai x Kurapika path - though it will not be whirlwind - so to speak. So sit down and put on your seatbelts because it's going to be a bumpy ride from here on out!**

**The conversation between Gon and Leorio was something that I wish they covered in the series, but they never really sit down and just talk about it - because then, who would want to see or read it, right? haha So I decided to write a scene where they cover the questions that I wish they actually discussed in the series early on in this chapter instead. :) **

**Also, does Arla's and Ai's pasts surprise you? If you have not noticed by now, we have trickled down hints of their trauma or the effect their past had on their current behavior throughout the past chapters. For example, Ai flinching when she saw Seaquant's cigarette or Arla always smiling warmly at everyone. Those are just a few of the examples. **

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the scenes in the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will be more of Yorkshin Arc, along with Ai's memory and Arla's memories. Also, there will be more of a focus on Ai in this arc and part of the next, instead of Arla.**

**Posted this in a hurry since I have no time tonight to post it. Also, happy Chuseok (Korean Thanksgiving), everyone!**

**WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with death, grief, and/or child abuse, please skip the dream sections or skim through them quickly. Thank you.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

The night was young, and the carmine moon bled into the dark sky - a violent stain. It had only just been a while since Uvogin left to find the '_chain-user_' and avenge his pride, not long enough for them to question his win, which they believed in like gospel.

Sitting with a closed book in his hand, Chrollo looked at the troupe members. "You mentioned earlier that two people escaped. Tell me more about that."

"Well," Franklin began, unsure of how to explain...all that. "There was a little girl around thirteen years old, dragging around an older guy and kept on passing through things. She was very clumsy in using her Nen though, and kept on yelling about some Raymond."

Feitan looked immediately annoyed upon the reminder of the little girl.

Interest glinted in Chrollo's previously impassive gaze. "I see… But, if she was clumsy in using her Nen, then how'd they escape?"

Tilting her head, Shizuku answered, "Anal?"

Chrollo stared for a moment. "...What?"

Feitan's scowl worsened. "If I see that twerp again, I'm going to torture her to death."

"I don't think a twerp should be calling anyone a twerp," Phinks murmured from the side.

Glaring at him, Feitan sharply answered, "I'll torture you first."

Sighing, Franklin interrupted their banter by properly answering Chrollo's question. "No, that is _definitely_ not how they escaped, boss. The little girl cussed a lot and was very hyperactive in both her words and actions, and she escaped the same way she evaded our attacks. By passing through things, taking the man with her."

"I see…" Staying silent for a moment, Chrollo thoughtfully placed a hand under his chin, looking at nowhere in particular before pondering aloud, "Raymond… He was a considerably powerful Nen user. I wanted to steal his Nen, but he died a year prior."

"A powerful Nen user? What kind of Nen did he have?" Nobunaga asked.

Removing the hand from his chin, Chrollo looked back at Franklin and the rest. "As far as I am aware, he was a manipulator who could alter the permeability of certain objects or bodies of mass, more accurately."

"?!" Shock clouded their expressions. "If that _is_ Raymond's Nen, and that girl is using it… Boss, are you trying to say that she has a... similar ability to yours?" Pakunoda questioned.

Closing his eyes, Chrollo chuckled dryly. "Perhaps." He then opened his eyes with a smile as dangerously curious as the gleam in his eyes. "I wouldn't know that unless I made sure myself."

* * *

Tossing and turning in her bed, Ai pursed her lips before sighing.

Her mind was bombarded with thoughts, all helpless and absolutely hopeless. Every time she was about to fall asleep, she would simply dredge upon that border of wakefulness and slumber, always sauntering over to the former with a suffocated feeling; to say that she was worried was an underestimation.

"Kurapika, Kurapika…" Sitting up on her bed, Ai hugged her knees. "You better be okay. You better be… Or else, I won't ever forgive you…"

She wished she could disobey Lawrence's orders - to escape her hotel room and make sure of Kurapika's safety. To just _be_ by his side.

But she could not - not unless she wished to leave Arla in this dreary and dangerous job alone.

To have to make such a painful and complicated choice… She was once again reminded of how painful it was to love others - how it was like a cage she had willingly trapped herself in.

"Please, please," she begged, her voice shaking. Her hands curled into fists. "_Please_ be fine, Kurapika. I..."

* * *

"_Ask Lark who killed him, and how." Ai's father gripped the younger girl's shoulder. "Get the answer from him no matter what," he said, seething as he thought about how Chronis could have found out about his spy - Lark. He needed confirmation - to know if it really was that bastardly 'priest' who did this._

_Although a hesitant fear glimmered in Ai's eyes, it was gone just as fast as she faced her father with wide, bright eyes. "I only have to ask, right, dad?" _

_Ai's father, Toshiya, sent the small girl a cold glance. "Yes. And don't call me dad." _

_Flinching, Ai looked down. She thought that if she did as she was told, maybe he would allow her to be friendlier with him - to be treated more as his daughter, rather than a tool. "Ah… Sorry, father," she whispered before looking back up with wide, bright eyes. Nevertheless, her father still needed her help - so it was fine. As long as he needed her, it was fine. Maybe eventually he would care for her. _

_She looked at Lark's ghost who silently sat in the corner of the now empty funeral home, a dark look looming in his eyes as the smoke from the incense floated around - far more lively than him. _

_And then she translated the unlively ghost's confusing answers, holding his ghostly hand as comfort as she heard things which her young 5 year old mind could not yet comprehend. It would take a while, a handful of years before it dawned on her what Lark meant by 'plying the nails off' or 'I told them everything'. It took her a while, before she understood the concept of torture, and how it broke the will of even the strongest of people. All she knew then, was that someone was in pain. Immense pain. _

_Her father merely coldly took in the answers, stepping up and leaving the ghost in the corner. _

_Pausing, her father glanced back at her. "What are you doing? Let's go, Ai."_

"_But…" Ai hesitantly looked at the ghost. _

_Lark did not respond, looking down with dead eyes, not responding even as Ai slowly let go of his hand with tears streaming down her face._

_Ai's father's expression twisted in disgust for a second before settling into the same cold one from before again. "Don't cry like a dog."_

_Those words made Ai freeze, the young girl hurriedly wiping her tears away as she scrunched up her face to stop other incoming tears._

"_Your mother is waiting in front. Go with her," he said, before facing away from her to walk to scary men in suits. One of them was a smiling face - Chronis' smiling face. _

_Shivering, Ai hurried outside, lowering her head as her mother scanned her. _

"_Let's go," she hissed, roughly grabbing Ai's upper arm as she began dragging her daughter away._

_Ai bit her lip. 'It hurts…'_

"_You and your damn father, always planning things out behind my back…" She continued whispering in a panicked frenzy before stopping and glaring back at Ai - the grip on the young girl's arm tightening. "You crazy brat. You have no clue how much I do for you and that stupid man. And yet you help him with that disgusting power… That satanic power..." She gritted her teeth, hatefully glaring at Ai. "I wish I never gave birth to a devil like you."_

'_Ah.' Ai gazed at her mother with blank eyes. 'I don't want to hear this again… Please, please, when will you take me away, Akira onii-san?' _

_Ai's mother roughly shook the small girl by the grip on her flimsy arm. "Why are you staring at me like that, huh?!" _

_Blankly, Ai then looked down. She wished her brother would come see her sooner, but he would only come a handful of times a year, visiting for less than a week each time. _

_But those days are all she needed to fuel her smile - to continue hoping. _

* * *

"Now I'm sure you had a sleepless or rough night. And if not, then that's good to hear." Lawrence commented as he eyed the two. "Last night, one of the Genei Ryodan members was caught by the mafia, but before anything else could occur, he managed to escape from their grasp."

"What?!" Ai looked up at him, startled by the news. "What about Kurapika? What do we do?"

"Are we to remain in the hotel with the Marquis or will we be attending the auction as usual?" Arla inquired for more information.

"First of all, this Kurapika person that you are talking about is still alive. And Ai, you will remain at the hotel and ensure that the security of the hotel is sufficient for the Marquis. Arla, you will be attending the auction with the Marquis. I want you to use your ability to protect him and yourself in case there is another incident with the Genei Ryodan. We cannot take our chances." He then turned his gaze onto Ai. "Do not lower your guard, even if you'll be at the hotel most of the time. We do not know when an attack will come. Do you understand, little girl?"

"Yes sir." Ai muttered, feeling a bit down from all of the bad news that they were hearing.

"Let's stay vigilant and get started already. Head out!" Lawrence motioned to them.

They nodded and exited the room immediately.

* * *

A few hours later, Ai left the hotel room bathroom whilst gently drying her face with a towel, sighing as she felt both refreshed and relieved.

Immediately, Arla and Lawrence halted their conversation, both looking at Ai.

Feeling as if she had interrupted something, Ai blinked at them. "...What?"

"You need to get out right now. Arla and I are talking," Lawrence told her bluntly.

"What?! But this is _my _hotel room! Also, I need to change!" Seriously. Considering she was wearing a light pink cat onesie, which was even complete with a hood with cat ears on it... It was a onesie she prided herself over, having bought matching ones with Arla - both in color and animal.

"Sorry, Ai. It will only take a little while." Arla smiled at her best friend sympathetically.

Finding herself lost at words with that, Ai went towards the door, putting on sneakers over her blue bunny patterned socks and walked herself out with a huff. "They could just go talk in Arla's or Lawrence's room. Those jerks, can't even let me change in peace… And then they're the ones that get angry whenever I try to go out in a onesie…" Stomping down the hallway, Ai continued grumbling as she pressed the numbers on the elevator, going down.

The ghosts she passed by giggled at her predicament.

"I'll just go get a cheesecake and some waffles for breakfast, those evil jerks…" Pushing past the hotel's entrance door, Ai paused, relishing in the difference of the air outside.

And then-

She fell forward, drowning in darkness before she felt the impact.

* * *

'_...What on earth is that disgusting outfit…?'_ He observed his target with disdain, but abandoning that thought only a moment later, he jumped down and swiftly knocked her out.

Feitan grabbed the girl he just knocked out, ready to chop her head off before Franklin jumped down.

"Feitan, stop it." Franklin stepped towards the girl and him. "You heard what the boss said. He's interested in the unique Nen she might have. We should bring her to him, so that he can steal her Nen if he wants to."

Looking even more annoyed, Feitan clicked his tongue and threw the girl over to Franklin. "I'm killing her right after that."

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Ai yawned. "_Nyam_, why does my neck hurt…?" Feeling her neck as her vision settled, she blinked.

And then paled.

She was in the arms of the large man from the auction massacre yesterday - tied up. '_NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE F**K!'_

"...Mister, why are you carrying me in your arms?" All she wanted to do was yell right now.

"Speak one more word, and I'll kill you," hissed a much shorter man who she only noticed when he spoke.

Blinking at the grouchy looking man, she then proceeded to look back at the giant man. "Mister, is this your son?"

"Feitan, _no_," Franklin emphasized, immediately feeling the shorter male's murderous aura. "He's not my son, little girl." He decided to answer her, hoping for her to _not_ say anything that would provoke Feitan even more. "He's my…colleague."

"He's rather young, like me," Ai commented with sparkling eyes, causing Feitan's murderous aura to spike even more. Furrowing her eyebrows, Ai pouted. "But you still haven't answered my other question."

"I'm carrying you because my _colleague_ won't hesitate to kill you," Franklin said. His answer was vague, and mixed in with a threat. He hoped it would work, and she would clam up, making his job much easier.

Ai grinned at him. "That's pretty kind of you. Thank you."

Deciding to not even grace that with an answer, Franklin continued walking whilst looking straight ahead.

"Where are you taking me?" She looked up at him with large, curious eyes.

"Look, little girl. If you keep on talking, I'll kill you." At that, Franklin finally glanced at her for a second, trying to get his point across.

"Then why don't you? Just do it." Ai smiled at him, tilting her head. "If a little chat makes you kill me, then the reason why you kidnapped me in the first place must be really unimportant."

'_This girl,' _Franklin thought, furrowing his brows slightly as realization hit him. '_She's not oblivious. She is simply a fearless fool. A fearless fool who doesn't care about the situation she is in right now. The dumbest person I've ever met, frankly speaking.'_

At this point, Feitan stopped in front of the dilapidated hideout, getting there a minute or two earlier before Franklin, so that he could distance himself from the troublesome girl he was not allowed to kill. _Yet_.

Putting down the little girl, Franklin pushed her to walk in front of him. "We brought the girl boss was interested in," he said, walking inside into a large decrepit room embodying grayness.

All heads turned to face her. "The one that escaped the auction yesterday?" Machi narrowed her eyes on Ai. "What is she wearing…?"

"Is that a onesie…?" Shalnark questioned, looking at the girl.

In return, the girl merely impishly blinked at all the people in the room with pursed lips. '_Their boss is interested in me? For what reason…? What do they plan to do to me exactly?' _It had to be related to the auction night yesterday; considering the occurrence then, they might have figured out what her Nen was…and wished to use that somehow, or at least that was what she thought. '_Escape is too far-fetched right now. I need to wait, and in the meantime, figure out as much as I can… To get all the information I can.'_

Shizuku looked at her. "Ah, it's anal." Her expression was straight-faced and her tone barely had a hint of surprise.

"Wow, Shizuku actually remembered someone…" Phinks looked at Ai in surprise, as if appraising her with some new worth.

"And as anal too," Shalnark voiced in supposed awe. "There is no precedent to this."

"A-anal?" Furrowing her eyebrows in slight confusion, Ai replied, "My name isn't _anal_! I'm a dolphin kitten with the heart of a puppy, _meow_! I would never accept that as my name, jerks!"

'_Those idiotic words in this situation… It could only be!'_ Killua turned his head slightly to look at Ai, despite the tense situation he had been frozen in until then. '_I KNEW IT!' _Pretending he did not see anything, Killua returned his gaze to the front, seeing that as the safer route. '_Just what on earth did she do this time…? To get anal as a nickname by the Genei Ryodan?! Also why is she wearing a freaking onesie?! THAT IDIOT!'_

Getting curious as well, Gon obliviously rotated his head to look and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Trembling in frustration from not being able to punch his best friend on the head, Killua bit his lip and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. '_Ugh, dammit, Gon!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Absolutely baffled with wide eyes, Ai blinked at them. "What are you _two _doing here?!"

"This stupid loud brat," Feitan murmured, glaring at Ai who continued looking at Gon and Killua.

Still not having turned around, Killua yelled back, "That should be my question, you _idiot_!"

"What's this? You three know each other?" Nobunaga looked between the three.

"Yeah, it's not all that surprising if you really think about it! It's not like you meet hella independent and fun kids like us all the time!" Huffing, Ai pouted at the _Genei Ryodan_ member with a _sword_ on his hip.

'_Ugh, why can't she just shut up for one minute?'_ Killua thought miserably.

"She seems stupid. You guys said that she was clumsy. I don't get how bad your skills must have been to have let this girl escape," Phinks said, crossing his arms.

"It's anal," Shizuku corrected him.

"Hey!" No one bothered to pay attention to Ai's complaint at that '_correction_'.

"No, actually I can see how they might've had trouble with anal," Machi commented. "Fighting against someone too stupid is hard sometimes."

"Please, drop that nickname… But that was a compliment, right?" Beaming at her, Ai continued, "Thank you!"

Staring at her for a moment, Machi shook her head, sighing.

"Now, little girl, I've got a couple of questions for you," Pakunoda told her, walking towards her with a seemingly intimidating smile.

"Uwaah! You're so pretty..." Looking up at Pakunoda with glittering eyes, Ai said, "Please be kind with me, pretty lady!"

Blinking at the girl's response for a single moment, Pakunoda returned to her previous expression. "Well, as long as you answer my questions honestly, _I_ won't hurt you." She then placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "Do you know anyone who uses chains for their Nen?"

Blinking at that question in confusion, Ai thought for a moment, but the only thing that came to mind was… "No, I don't think so…"

"Alright," Pakunoda said, closing her eyes as she started walking away again.

"Was she saying the truth?" Phinks asked the blonde-haired woman, his arms crossed.

Pakunoda leaned against the wall of one of the large fallen debris. "Yes. Also, Franklin, you might want to untie her. The girlie here likes being tied up."

"!" Feeling her ears heat up, Ai immediately yelled, "Hey! Excuse me! You can't just reveal someone's bondage kink like that! Oh my god! And even if I like being tied up, I don't like being tied up by any one of you in _this _situation! Argh!"

"...I'm going to kill her," Feitan said, his scowl intensifying with each passing moment.

"Anal really lives up to her name," Shalnark commented, laughing.

"I'm telling you! Being tied up by any of you does nothing for me!" Her face burned brighter. "And stop calling me anal!"

"Twelve and she already knows about bondage… Kids these days are growing up fast." Nobunaga shook his head, holding his chin in his hand.

"Or maybe that's just because this is _anal _we're talking about," snarked Phinks.

"I'm _fourteen_, and stop calling me anal, you jerks!" She glared at Nobunaga, and then at Phinks, except it looked more like a whiny pout.

Looking at his best friend, Gon furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion and blinked. "Killua, what's bondage?"

"!" Killua stared at Gon. "I'm not answering that!" he yelled. '_What is this situation?!'_

"Well, this is a tough one to answer." Shalnark laughed once again.

"Well~" Grinning, Ai waggled her eyebrows. "Gon, if you really want to know, I could tell you in detail of what that kink entails-"

"-DON'T," Killua loudly hissed at her. '_WHY do I have to stop Ai from corrupting Gon WHEN WE'RE KIDNAPPED BY THE RYODAN?!'_

"Listen here, kid. Bondage-" Phinks began, but before he could say anything else, he was smacked on the head by Machi.

A low grumbling sound erupted, interrupting their '_bondage_' conversation.

Everyone turned to look at one and only one person.

"...WHY ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT ME!?" Once more, Ai flushed bright red, huffing in embarrassment and in rage. '_Thinking about it now... I didn't have breakfast yet… And considering it's probably afternoon by now from the way the sun looked outside, the last meal I had was last night… I'm hungry.'_

Shalnark took out a bag of chips - and not just any chips… Those were WRINGLES - SALT AND VINEGAR FLAVOR.

Without even looking at her, he opened the wringles and began eating.

"!" Absolutely food-driven, Ai stared at the chips, her mouth watering. '_He's… HE'S TOTALLY DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!'_

"I… Can I…" Ai gulped.

Pretending to finally notice her hunger, Shalnark looked at her with a smile. "Do you want some?"

"!" Gulping again, Ai nodded ferociously. "Yes, absolutely yes!"

"Oh! Then you can have some if you want," he said, then tapping his chin as a fake thoughtful expression danced on his expression. "But you're so far away... You'd have to steal them from me."

Eyes watering and lips quivering, Ai looked at him heartbroken. "B-but…! I'm tied up!"

"Just give it to her. Looking at her makes me feel like I've kicked a kitten." Pakunoda sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sure you have a couple more of those chips with you somewhere anyways," Machi added.

"Yeah, this is pretty juvenile and boring. Not to my tastes," Franklin concluded.

Shalnark pouted. "I can't believe you three are sympathizing with anal."

"My name isn't _anal_!" Ai's helpless protest against her new '_name_' went ignored.

"We're not _sympathizing_ with anal. She just looks way too pitiful for a can of chips." Saying that, Machi sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll just give her some, happy?" Shalnark began walking towards Ai. "Here, kitty kitty~"

"_Nya_~!" Her mouth opened wide as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Is this what it feels like to have a pet?" he pondered aloud as he walked closer.

Impatient, Ai tried to take small baby-steps towards Shalnark-

Only to have a hand around her neck.

"Don't move, or I'll slice you up." Feitan glared down at her scornfully. "I've had enough of you and your stupid blabber, brat. Maybe if I torture you a little, you'll shut up."

"_Oi_, Feitan-"

"Don't say anything, Franklin," Feitan said, his tone hostile as he continued looking at Ai who stared at him blankly. "I'll be careful, so that she won't die."

"You've been threatening me for a while," Ai began, blinking at him. "If you want to torture me or kill me so much, why don't you? It just shows that whatever your boss wanted me for is worth the same as my '_stupid blabber.'_"

"_Ai_-!" Before Gon could take more than one step, he was pushed forward, his arm twisted behind his back.

"Don't try anything," Shizuku said.

"GON!" Killua took a step, and gasped lightly; he could feel Hisoka's card on his neck for the _second _time that day. Staying frozen, he gritted his teeth as he began sweating. '_Dammit! How do these two manage to get into these situations again and again?!'_

Narrowing his eyes at the girl further, Feitan's aura spiked. "I'll make it so that you can never use that ugly voice ever again."

"Sure, why don't you?" Ai taunted, grinning at him with gleaming eyes. "Why don't you try it out? What torture method works on me and what doesn't?"

"As you wish," Feitan said coldly, but before he could do anything else to her, Nobunaga stepped forward, hand on his hilt.

"Wait. Stop whatever you're about to do, Feitan. We already had this discussion. We're showing the kids to the boss." Nobunaga sent him a warning stare.

"That was about the other two," Feitan clarified. "This one, on the other hand, I'm open to torturing."

"No, you can't do anything to her until the boss is here," Machi told him. "He wants her Nen, so we can't risk her life in your hands when you're so eager to torture her."

"I'm capable of torturing my victims without killing them," Feitan assured her.

"No, this one is much more younger and fragile than your usual victims," Shalnark said seriously. "We need to be more careful with her."

"Until the boss is done with her, at least," Franklin added.

Scowling, Feitan removed his hand from her throat and stepped away as if he had touched poison. "I'll keep my hands off _until _the boss is done with her."

As Shizuku and Hisoka moved away a moment later, both Gon and Killua released a bit of the tension they were withholding in their body.

Once the adrenaline calmed down in her body again, Ai sighed.

"So, do you still want the wringles, anal?" Shaking the blue can, Shalnark grinned at her.

Eyes watering up, she nodded violently once more. "Yes, please!"

Shalnark's grin widened. "So you've finally accepted it!"

Ai paled.

"WAITT! NO! MY NAME ISN'T ANAL!"

* * *

"Is Leorio okay?" Gon looked at nothing in particular. "I hope he was able to find Zepile-san."

Ai blinked at him. "Zepile-san? Who is that?"

"He's someone we met yesterday and he's going to help us with the auction," Gon said, glancing at her with a smile. He then glanced towards Killua, who seemed trapped in his mind, trembling. "Killua, are you okay?"

"Yeah." His voice was small, his answer unconvincing.

"Are you…sure?" Ai asked him, probing gently. Killua seemed really fragile at that moment, as if one wrong thing would make him fall apart.

He did not answer.

Looking in front again, Gon continued, "Hey, Zepile-san taught us welding, exposing…" Gon glanced at Killua. "What else was there?"

"I forgot," he said, listlessly.

"Side-stomping, was it?" Conflicted and confused, Gon furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at nothing again. "I don't think that was it."

"Gon, Ai." He raised his eyes to look at Nobunaga, a slight urgency and tremor in his voice. "I'll act as a decoy. Use that chance to escape."

For a moment, Ai stared at him blankly. And then she glared at him. "Do you really think we'll do that, Killua?!"

"What are you talking about, Killua?!" Gon questioned him, holding the same expression as Ai's.

"Seriously," Nobunaga added. "Forget it. You're smart enough to know how much stronger I am. There won't be any chances."

Without answering him, Killua strengthened his gaze. Standing up after a few contemplative moments, he yelled, "Shut up! I won't know until I try."

Sighing, Nobunaga only shook his head.

"Killua, no." Standing up as well, Ai took a hold of his left shoulder as Gon placed his hand on Killua's right shoulder, effectively reminding him that they _will _restrain him if they have to.

"Killua, what are you thinking?" Gon asked him.

"I'll stop his kodachi even if it kills me," Killua answered. "Use that chance to run away!"

Gon bonked him on the head.

"There's NO WAY we're leaving you behind, YOU KINKY FURRY BASTARD!" Ai yelled that with tears in her eyes, her whole body shaking in frustration and rage.

"Huh?" Nobunaga looked at them in bafflement.

"HAH?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Killua glared at both of them, poking Ai on the forehead harshly whilst grabbing a hold of Gon by the front of his shirt.

"Don't be so selfish!" Gon continued, glaring at him stubbornly.

"HAH?!" Killua held Gon's shirt even tighter.

Rubbing her forehead in pain, Ai yelled, "YEAH! YOU'RE COMING WITH US, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT, YOU STUPID ANAL BEADING MASTER!"

Eyebrow twitching, Killua yelled at Ai. "HAH?! What's with you and your insults?!"

Gon continued, "Don't talk about dying like it's nothing!"

Killua pulled Gon closer by the shirt. "What?! You two did the same thing earlier!"

That did not change a thing in Gon's expression. "I'm allowed to do it! But you aren't!"

"It makes sense if we do it, not you!" Ai shook Killua back and forth.

"HUH?!" He stared at the both of them in absolute disbelief.

Nobunaga laughed. "You can't use logic on an enhancer, nor on anal."

"We can't escape this until we're prepared to die, you idiots!" Killua attempted to tell them seriously, letting go of Gon's shirt and pushing him and Ai away. "You two have no idea of what I was thinking… Who's the selfish one?!"

"Yes, I've no idea…because I'm stupid!" Gon admitted, facing Killua with equal ferocity.

"I wouldn't call myself stupid, but I don't wanna know what you're thinking if it means you'll die!" Tears began streaming down Ai's face as she hiccuped, all the while glaring at him unconvincingly.

"Ugh! Ai, stop crying!" Killua was done with the both of them. He was _done_.

At this point, Nobunaga was full-blown laughing. "You kids are hilarious! Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Just behave yourselves. I know you're serious. Don't throw your lives away. Wait until the boss comes back. If he won't give his approval, you can leave." And then his smile vanished, voice turning serious. "But if you try to escape here, I'll kill you. Don't make me draw my sword. If I pull it out, you'll die..."

Ai thought back to Feitan, and shivered. '_Well, either way, I'm surely the only one not getting out of here in shape.'_

A light lit up in Gon's eyes. "Ahh! I remember now!" He bounced around, staring at Killua with his hands far apart. "It was sidestepping! Welding, exposing…and the last one was sidestepping!"

Killua stared at Gon, whose expression then turned serious as if he was trying to communicate something to him. As if realizing what that was, the ex-assassin's mouth opened in a small round shape. "Yeah, I remember now!" He raised his fist up and smiled.

"See? How could we forget something so simple," Gon continued.

"_Nya_…?" Tilting her head, Ai looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what they meant.

"Huh?" Nobunaga blinked at their strange hyperactive behavior.

"Now that we've figured it out…" Gon took position.

"Let's go!" Killua concluded. Both of them released their auras, and Ai followed a moment after, confused.

"E-eh?" She looked between the two of them, panicking. '_What's happening?!'_

"Are you serious?" With a crease between his eyebrows, Nobunaga stood up with a hand on his sword. "You're only going to die. I'm not skilled or merciful enough to control my strength."

And then they sprinted at him, Ai doing so with an expression of absolute horror. '_NOOOOO! THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA! MISSION ABORT! MISSION ABORT-'_

And then the two of them broke direction, with Gon tightly grabbing onto Ai's wrist.

"EHH!" She yelled as Gon harshly pulled her towards the wall which he broke through with a kick.

* * *

As they continued running away, Gon and Killua were conversing about their goals when Ai finally remembered something important she had to ask them. "Oh yeah! How'd you guys get captured in the first place?"

"We were following two of the members, for bounty," Gon replied.

"WHAT?!" She looked at them as if they were insane. "Are you insane?! And since when did they have a bounty on them…?"

"Since last night. Probably after what happened in the auction," Killua answered, and then he glanced back at Ai. "Speaking of which, why were _you,_ of all people, kidnapped? I know you're weird, but I didn't know you were a world-renowned weirdo."

She deadpanned. "I wish I was that important and big of a weirdo," she said before turning serious. "Well… So you know the auction happened last night, right? I was there when it happened, but I managed to escape with the person I was guarding safely," she answered, putting a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure why they kidnapped me though, but from what they were saying, it seemed like their boss heard about me and got interested or something."

"Huh?" Killua looked at her, surprised. "Then were you working together with Kurapika?"

"What? No, I mean. I guess… We were collaborating on a job. It's difficult to explain. What? Why?" She tilted her head.

"Because Kurapika is the chain user they're looking for."

Both Ai and Gon looked at him like he grew two heads.

'_I never realized it,' _Ai thought to herself. '_Well, it's not like I've seen his Nen yet, and otherwise, I've been a bit too mentally or physically preoccupied to notice… I should be more aware about my surroundings.'_

"Huh? Is that true?" Gon asked him.

"You didn't realize it? I'm pretty sure," Killua said. "If it's true, we have a chance - because we learned Nen at around the same time Kurapika did. We need to learn the techniques that are appropriate for our abilities, and most importantly, we need the strength to fight the _Ryodan_ members on an equal footing."

"And Kurapika is the key to finding those answers?" Gon questioned.

"Yeah."

* * *

Gon dialed Kurapika's number on his phone. "Oh, Kurapika," he said into the phone after a few moments. "Whew, we finally got a hold of you."

"_Is this Gon?"_ Kurapika's surprised voice came through the phone.

"Yup, can you talk right now?" The younger boy asked.

"_Uh, sorry, I'm in the middle of something. I'll call you back,"_ Kurapika responded.

"Wait! Can you give me one minute? I have something to tell you," Gon said urgently. "Killua and I ran into the _Ryodan_. Actually they caught us. And then they kidnapped Ai."

"_How did you guys run into the Ryodan?!" _His frantic voice came out loud enough for both Ai and Killua to hear, causing the former to cringe in anticipation. "_And what do you mean Ai was kidnapped?!"_

"Let me talk." Killua extended his hand, taking the phone from Gon. "We were following them, and got caught."

"_What on earth were you two thinking?!"_

"I'm not done. They kidnapped Ai from _her hotel_, because their boss wanted to _see _her. One of them really wanted to kill her. And she acted like a complete idiot throughout," Killua finished, pretending like he could not see Ai paling and shaking her head violently.

There was a pause from the line. "_What do you mean their boss wanted to see her?"_ His voice sounded calm, but in reality, he was anything but. A torrent of wild, ferocious emotions were running below the supposedly calm water surface.

"I don't know. Something about her escaping the auction and him getting interested. Ask her later yourself," Killua said, turning away from Ai's expression of death. "But regardless, I really thought I knew how strong they were, but after we met them, their strength became painfully clear. They're strong. Right now, we have no chance against them. That's why we need your help."

"_That's ridiculous," _Kurapika said, his voice stony. "_I won't help you guys get yourselves killed."_

"Don't you want to know where their base is?" Killua asked.

"_I have my own sources of information."_

"Do you know all of their powers?" Killua further questioned him.

"_Enough! Just stay away from the Ryodan,"_ Kurapika finalized.

"You're the chain user who killed one of their members, right? They're looking everywhere for you." Holding the phone tightly, Killua glared at the road in annoyance. "If you won't treat us as friends or equals, we'll do whatever we can to help!" And then he handed the phone back to Gon in annoyance.

"Kurapika, one of their members cried in front of us," Gon began. "He said that he wouldn't forgive whoever killed his friend. I got really mad after seeing that. I couldn't let that go. We want to stop them! Please, Kurapika…"

"_I'll call you back."_

And then the line was cut.

"You guys didn't even give me an opportunity to talk…" Ai sighed.

Gon, as if just realizing that, rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh… Sorry, hehe."

"And you…" Looking up at Killua with her eyebrow twitching, she pointed her index finger at him. "You told him so many unnecessary details! He's going to be so mad at me!"

Staring at her expressionlessly, Killua said, "It's your fault for doing stupid things..." And then he smirked. "...Anal."

She looked just about ready to explode. "FOR THE LAST TIME-"

* * *

"THEY'RE HERE!" Some of the men yelled out. Everyone else tensed to a good extent. Arla remained calm with the Marquis, considering that she had used her ability to ensure that no one would notice them, except for the dealer. Her payment had been her voice and the Marquis' voice during this time frame. Of course, while it was a bit inconvenient, she had no choice but to do it for the sake of their lives.

She pulled at the Marquis' arm sleeve, informing him that she would be checking out the situation and then would be reporting back to him as soon as she finds out. He nodded in agreement.

Before she had even left the auction room, another yell crossed the area. "THE AUCTION HALL IS SAFE! WE WILL CONTINUE THE AUCTION AS NORMAL!"

She blinked in surprise. There was no way that they could have gotten rid of the Genei Ryodan that easily. '_Could they?_' Had she underestimated the mafia's strength and overestimated the Genei Ryodan's strength? She could not tell. However, since the auction was continuing, she had no choice but to return back to the Marquis' side.

By the time she had arrived at the Marquis' location, another man whispered to their comrade, "Hey, I heard that they found the bodies of the Genei Ryodan."

"Yeah, everyone's safe now." He sighed in relief. "Now let's focus on getting the items in the auction."

"_Bodies_…" She mouthed to herself in silence.

* * *

"Ai!" Arla looked at her in shock. "Why do you look so…" Since her best friend had worn her onesie outside, she looked like an absolute mess. "Why don't you go take a shower before we talk?"

"Y-yeah…" Ai immediately went to go shower. When she finished, she sat down with a set of new pajamas.

"So? What happened? You were not anywhere and we just could not find you anywhere." Arla waited for her friend to reply back.

"The moment I left the hotel today, the _Ryodan_ kidnapped me." Exhaling as she relaxed against the bedrest, Ai continued, "Gon and Killua were there too, so we escaped together. Their boss wanted to see me, apparently. One of them wants me dead."

"...I see. That is quite troublesome. In that case..." Arla stood up from her seat and swiftly said, "Pack up, Ai. We will move to another hotel for security purposes. I cannot allow everyone, especially the Marquis, to be exposed to potential danger. I will inform Lawrence about this right now."

"Alright…" Ai watched as her friend closed the door to her room before sighing. "I hate moving now…"

* * *

Going to sit on the bed in her new room, Arla yawned as she reached for her phone. "What is this…?" Murmuring that softly, she furrowed her eyebrows at the notification on her phone, swiping the screen to open it up.

Smiling, she glanced up at Ai who was pulling the covers over herself. "Ai, take a look at your phone."

The younger girl blinked at her, and then fished for her phone.

"_Guys! We're meeting tomorrow for a picnic at Park XXX - Gon." _

Giggling at Gon's message, Ai laid her head back down on the soft pillow, hugging the large stuffed bear Gon gave to her when they visited him and Killua at Heaven's Arena. "That cute dork, he doesn't have to sign off each message with his name."

"That is quite true," Arla whispered in response, turning off the lamp light.

* * *

"_MOTHER! FATHER!" Arla ran through the hallways, unlike the lady that she used to be with Lawrence hot on her tail. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" The flames crept up to her until Lawrence pulled her away from the blazing fire. The black smoke began to fill up the area._

"_My Lady! Get down on your knees and crawl!" He yelled out, pushing her down. She fell on her knees roughly and crawled as if her life depended on it, which it truly did. She coughed constantly, feeling dizzy from the smell of the ashes around her._

"_Mother…" She muttered under her breath. "Father…" The moment she reached the family meeting room, she flung the door open._

"_Arlania! What is the meaning of this?!" Her mother sharpened her gaze at her. "And why are you covered in ashes?" That was when she smelled the burning fire roaring in their direction._

"_Fire?!" Her father whipped his head towards her in shock. "Why is there-"_

"_We need to leave now, Mother, Father." Arla finally stood up and grabbed both of their wrists, dragging them out of the room. When they saw the fire eating the wood of the room, their eyes widened. "RUN-!" She screamed. They all began to run frantically in the hopes of reaching the entrance or exit. _

_By the time they reached the end of the hallway, the door that led to another room that contained an exit was covered in fire already. "Oh no-" Arla felt as if her life had been utterly destroyed at that single moment._

"_Lawrence! Find something nearby that we can use to break open the door!" Arla's father ordered the grim terrorist hunter._

_Lawrence bit his bottom lip in frustration. "Sir, there is nothing near-"_

_CRACK-!_

_The sound echoed above Arla. A shudder went through her. She was going to die and she knew it. By the time she looked up, the large debris from the ceiling almost touched her. "A-" _

_She then found herself slamming against the near wall. "AUGH-" She struggled to sit up. Her side completely hurt, but... "What…?" She had not died. Someone had pushed her away in the last second._

"_Master! Mistress!" Lawrence cried out in shock. He could have grabbed Arla. He could have saved the two. He could have done anything, but the fact that he did not threw him into utter despair. "I…" He stared at his trembling hands in horror._

_Arla slowly crawled towards the fallen debris. Something hot and red stained her dress and her hands. "Ah…" She then noticed the twitching hands of her father from beneath. She held her mouth with her hands. "Fa...ther…?"_

"_A...r...la…" He could only say a portion of her name. When she pushed the debris away with Lawrence's help, tears continued to roll down her cheeks and as if those tears burned away at her skin, she let out pained cries. _

"_Father, father!" She held him in her arms. By the time she noticed her mother in the fire and under the debris, she could only scream out of despair. "MOTHER-!"_

"_Li...sten…" Her father breathed out in an uneven manner. "Law...rence. Go...to...ban...k."_

_Lawrence bowed towards his master respectfully, tears flowing down his face. "I will make certain that she receives her inheritance and secret funds." Self-hatred lingered in his expression._

_Her father's trembling hand reached out to touch her face. "A..r..la…" She held it against her cheek with her hand. _

"_Yes, Father." She managed to say._

_He shakily smiled at her and then he breathed out. "Li..ve…"_

_She felt his hand limp in her hand. "Father…?" She shook his body a little bit. He never moved. "No, I… I can't… I can't do this…" Her hope had dissipated before with her cousin's actions, but now, her life felt almost meaningless. "I…"_

_Lawrence bit his bottom lip to get a hold of himself. He pulled up Arla by the arm and slapped her across the face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, LADY ARLANIA!"_

_She held her face in shock as she finally looked at him. "What-"_

"_IF YOU WANT TO DIE, THEN DIE WHEN IT IS HONORABLE! DO NOT DIE IN VAIN! DO YOU THINK YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER WOULD WANT THAT?!" He roared at her, just as aggressively as the fire behind them._

_She paused and then shook her head at him. "No, they would not want that. Not to mention, we still do not know if my brother is dead. We still have some hope left. So let us make haste, Lawrence. Not a second to lose, now that the door has been smashed open."_

"_Of course, my Lady." He bowed to her respectfully. "You may give me the proper punishment for hitting you after we escape."_

"_Do you really think I would?" She smiled wryly at him, knowing that he was blaming himself for the death of her parents. She would not allow him that chance._

_He sardonically chuckled under his breath. "I only wish you would." And if death was that punishment, then he would gladly accept it._

"_We must BOTH live. That is what my parents would have wanted." She murmured to him quietly as they dashed into the other room and towards the exit._

"_You truly are strong, my Lady." He answered back with a grim and final expression._

* * *

_The rain poured down on the two harshly as they gazed at the fierce fire consuming the last of her home in the black night. Arla stood in front of Lawrence - so still that she seemed like a statue._

_It was only after a gust of rain hit them that she moved an inch forward. "...We are the only ones left, Lawrence." Her whisper barely reached his ears as he closed his eyes in remorse. "We…" She could barely finish her sentence. She swallowed hard, not allowing the tears to flow down with the droplets of the cold rain. Her throat felt dry, despite all of the water. "...are the only ones alive."_

"_But your brother-"_

"_MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" She interrupted with a loud but controlled voice. He flinched. She breathed hard, staring down at her shaking bloodied hands in absolute horror. "He's dead. THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" She finally slammed her fist against the tree, not feeling the blood trickling down her hand. The very sight of her feet, her hands, and face, the very scent of her being, and the very sound of her voice - she hated them all. She hated them all to the point that even disgust for herself wanted to make her puke. She then heaved deeply before attempting to get a hold of herself again. _

_Lawrence breathed steadily before whispering to her. "My Lady, I understand that it is difficult right now, but you must stay strong."_

"_Strong… I… I am not strong…" She bit her bottom lip harshly. Taking a short breath, she continued. "If I was strong, then I would've gone back to the mansion to save at least ONE person. If I was STRONG, then I WOULDN'T care what that stupid Royal Court said about me in the first place!" By the time she finished, her whisper had exploded into a roar that was unlike a proper noble lady. She breathed in and out hard. Lawrence watched silently as her figure trembled ever so slightly._

_The cold wind abruptly blew against them both. Her despair grew stronger. She visibly shivered this time, collapsing onto the floor on her knees. Her hands pulled at the grass as she stared hard at the dirt. "I'm worse than soil, but I suppose that's to be expected. After all, soil helps plants live. But I… I'm like concrete, only bringing the misfortune of death to my family. Some thanks I gave them..." She snorted quietly to herself, throwing the dirt and grass in her hand back to the ground._

"_But my Lady, concrete does not kill all since even weeds can grow from it." Lawrence commented in a low voice. "Or do you wish for yourself to become poison, my Lady? For the rest of your life?"_

"_Poison… You think that I want to be poison?" She glared at him when she turned her head to face him. "But what do I do?" She spat out bitterly. "This is my life. This is who I am. This WAS the reason why I lived through all that hardship without complaint!" Her voice grew considerably louder and rushed by the end of it. _

_A moment of silence passed as the rain poured down on them harder. She could hardly feel anything; it was as though she was completely numb. "Become a Hunter." He answered nonchalantly as if anyone could become one._

_She paused before asking him frostily. "Hunter…? What can a Hunter do?"_

"_Get revenge against all those who did you wrong." His voice sounded firm in her ears._

_She frowned deeply, not at all convinced of the need to do such an act in the first place. "I do not think that my parents would approve-"_

"_IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR PARENTS! I AM ASKING YOU, ARLANIA FROSHUMBURG, TO MAKE A DECISION BY YOURSELF!" He snarled angrily, snapping at her for once. "What is it that YOU want?"_

"_Always, that question…" Her eyes narrowed at her hands again. She curled them into tight fists and then - she let out a soft resigned sigh. "Even if I know the answer… or had an answer before… Why would that matter? It no longer applies anymore… So how am I supposed to know?" She began to get heated up. "Lawrence, I was forced into joining the Royal Court at four years old. I was FORCED to be with those despicable people for most of my life. My family? They couldn't even protect me, even if they wanted to. But because of my family, I had dreams, aspirations, and a desire that I wanted to fulfill. But now? They are all dead! So tell me, Lawrence... TELL ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?! FORCED TO FOLLOW ORDERS! FORCED INTO THINGS I DIDN'T WANT! FORCED TO PROTECT, TO DEFEND, TO FIGHT!" She took a short breath. "I DON'T WANT REVENGE WHEN THAT WOULD DO NOTHING FOR ME - WHEN IT ISN'T EVEN SOMETHING I WANT! BECAUSE I…" She stopped so suddenly that the area became eerily silent. She then whispered in a resigned, lifeless manner. "I don't even know what I want anymore…"_

_Lawrence took a deep breath, calming himself down in the process. "Then become a Hunter to find that reason. Become a Hunter and seek the answer of what you truly want for yourself." He then said to her in a firm voice. "However, please remember that you never truly backed down from the Royal Court. Because you, my Lady, told everyone there what you wanted. So if you need another purpose and if you cannot find more answers of what you want for yourself, then make the wish that you told everyone in that wretched place to come true instead - NO MATTER WHAT."_

_Her eyes widened. "But I-"_

_He shook his head at her and then went down on one knee, placing his hand on her shoulder. "That is the reason why you should live and bear the heaviness of your past on your shoulders - to never forget why you are living right now, if that is what you must do to live in the present." _

_After a brief moment of silence, he swiftly stood back up._

_She stared up at him, blinking out tears of regret, sadness, and pain. _

_He only observed her carefully as she did so, finding the eyes of the lost - of the broken, but tinges of hope sprung up in him when he noticed the silent determination brewing inside of her - relentlessly like always._

"_Now, let's go. We can't stay here anymore, unless we want to get killed by them." He murmured to her, turning around and heading into the forest as Arla watched him walk away. _

_It was only after a few minutes that she finally forced herself to stand once more. Even though her footsteps felt heavy, she kept on going, following after Lawrence without stopping - as if this was her last choice as Lady Arlania of the Froshumburg Family. _

* * *

**How do you like Ai's new nickname? Heh, I feel like that nickname is going to stick to her for the rest of time. XD Poor anal, I mean Ai. Hahahahaha **

**Chronis is a jackass. Her father is a jackass too. And her mother is a crazy asshole. Man, Ai had such shitty people around her in the past.**

**Now you know how Arla's family died, and you saw how vulnerable she was after they died. You also now know why she decided to become a Hunter. Arla...is a pretty complicated and complex character in my mind. She might be the first very 3D and lowkey character (as in she feels more human than the other original characters I made so far) in all of my works. So I sometimes wonder if people would actually like her as a character in a story, but for now, I am very happy with the way she turned out to be, especially by the end of this series. After all, she has habits that I established, such as the way she talks when normal and when angered. (For example, when she is feeling normal, she rarely uses contractions in her words. But when she is emotionally/mentally disturbed, she uses contractions and is more casual in her talking.) Anyways, how do you feel about her so far? **

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the scenes in the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Huge thank you to Elisablackcat for the amazing reviews! We really enjoyed reading them~! (Also, I will be sure to reply to your reviews when I'm free this weekend or maybe by the end of today if I am free!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter will have more Ai x Kurapika and Arla x Killua scenes in it - with Leorio being a victim sometimes... Hehe**

**Updated in a hurry. Thank goodness that it's already prewritten though. XD**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"Ai, I finished." Arla appeared behind her best friend when she emerged from the other room. "Lawrence kept an eye on me for both the translation and the healing, so that you could get some more sleep. I apologize for not telling you beforehand."

"!" Ai stared at her in shock. "Then does that mean that you're done translating the document?!" Joy pooled in her eyes.

"Yes." The former aristocrat pulled out the white paper that had the translations on it. "Let me read it to you."

"Okay!" Ai sat down in her seat, nibbling on some toast while she waited for her friend to read it aloud.

_"Scintillation at the hands of one who dares to intone_

_With an instrument, baring and damming it to the fugacious desire_

_A sound of eternal famine and disease, _

_Any melody sculpted by knowing hand of God's forsaken,_

_Tempered by the Benthos in unseen depths_

_Any depraved euphony, _

_Any deforming aria,_

_Any of the unacceptable is acceptable _

_For within the unacceptable, _

_Do the traces of God's forsaken prevail _

_In a rejoicing march of decimation_

_And within that fatal march of decimation is where you shall find the_

_Dawn to the awakening"_

"What the hell does that mean?!" Ai threw her hands up into the air. "Gimme that paper!"

Arla handed it over and grabbed a slice of toast for herself. "I suppose it is time for you to officially start your job."

"And shine like a star!" Ai added in with sparkles in her eyes as she shoved the paper into her pocket.

The older female only smiled wryly in response. "Now that you have the translation in your pocket, let us hurry to see everyone after we eat our toast."

* * *

Arla sat down comfortably on the picnic mat, nibbling on a sandwich. Apparently, the entire group was having the meet up in this way. She watched as Leorio also ate one slowly. "Leorio, I am glad to see you looking fine as always." She smiled brightly at him.

He sighed. "If only other girls thought the same way-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Killua slammed a whole pie in his face.

"_Tch,_ I missed." Killua shrugged so casually as he glanced at Arla briefly. "Arla, are you going to play?"

"Hm?" She was still chewing on her food, so she shook her head. When she swallowed, she smiled at him affectionately. "I want to eat my sandwich first." She glanced over at Leorio. "Are you okay, Leorio?"

Leorio glared at Killua. "WHY ARE YOU THROWING PIES AT MY FACE?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" He then faced Arla with a warm smile. "And I'm fine. Just a little pie won't do much!"

Relief pooled in her eyes. "That is good to hear." She then pulled out a silk handkerchief from her pocket. "Please use this." She was about to hand over her handkerchief to Leorio when Killua snatched it from her hand.

He then grabbed a ton of paper towels from the basket and wrapped Leorio with it. "I'LL CLEAN YOU AS AN APOLOGY!" He proceeded to wipe it all off thoroughly with the paper towel.

"_OI-! NO MORE-!_" By the time Killua finished, Leorio's face was completely red from the thorough scrubbing with the paper towel. "I give up." He muttered. "Even if I'm red or sticky on the face, no girl is going to notice me right now since I'm with a bunch of kids." He sighed sadly to himself, almost ready to sob by himself in a corner.

"Don't worry, Leorio! Many women who want kids are attracted to men who look like they know how to deal with kids and would be good fathers." Ai grinned at them.

"I agree with Ai." Arla smiled brightly at him. "If I was a little older, I think I would have wanted to be with you myself."

Killua twitched. He then stared at Arla in shock. Afterwards, he sat down on the picnic mat in silence, sulking by himself. That was when Arla placed her hand on his shoulder. "Killua?"

His face brightened as he turned to face her. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I have my handkerchief back?" She smiled awkwardly at him with her hand out. "I do not want to forget it later."

"...Ah… Okay…" A pained expression appeared on his face briefly. He covered it up with a nice easygoing smile as he placed the handkerchief on her hand, lingering for a little bit, so that he could feel the warmth of her hand. "There."

Her lips widened into a brighter smile than before. "Thank you, Killua! I really appreciate it!"

Somehow, his jealousy and pain from before disappeared in seconds. He then wondered briefly if this feeling he had for Arla differentiated him from his family. '_In that case, I want to feel this way towards her for a long time, even if it means forever…_' He childishly thought to himself. '_As long as I am allowed to be near her… As long as she is happy…then I should become happy and free, right...?_' But people were always meant to be selfish in some sort of way when it came to their own personal happiness, so it had yet to be determined if this resolve would truly remain as a resolve. He watched as she removed her hand from his and sat back down in her previous seat.

"Ai, Arla, you both are going to become good women. That's for sure." Leorio said to them with a thumbs up. "If only most women were as good as you both, then maybe life would be easier on me when it comes to finding someone to share my life with."

His eye twitched when he heard Leorio say that. It was in this moment that Killua immediately gave up on trying to maintain the resolve of '_letting her be happy without me_.' He sat down next to Arla's legs, but with his back facing her. She glanced at him in wonder. Finally, he laid down, his head resting on her lap.

"Eh?" Arla blinked in surprise. Killua crossed his arms with a frown, clearly showing his rebellious side and daring anyone to move him from his spot with his sharp glare. "Um, Killua…?"

"Whoa…" Staring at the two of them, Ai debated between her murderous desires towards Killua, and the desire to tease them.

"Yeah?" He answered grumpily.

She glanced at everyone else who pretended that they saw nothing. She sighed to herself. "Did something happen to you? You are usually not this forceful."

His eyes widened and his gaze suddenly softened towards her. He turned his body to face her from her lap. "I… I just wanted to be close to you. Is it that burdensome?"

Arla smiled at him sheepishly. "Of course not." She then ran her fingers through his hair. "You can use my lap then. I do not mind, but next time, can you please ask or tell me first?"

"...!" His cheeks flushed pink. "Okay…" He answered obediently, feeling elated about the fact that she was fine with him touching her in this way.

Leorio's eye twitched. "Don't tell me that I got this burn on my face and sticky stuff from the pie, all because of his jealousy." His fists started to shake violently as he did his best to hold in his anger.

"Yup, you totally did," Ai answered him, finally reaching a conclusion to her inner debate as she stared at the boy who dared to prop his head up on Arla's lap. '_I'm going to murder him…'_

Arla glanced at her best friend uneasily. "U-um… Why are you glaring at me, Ai?" Ai's murderous glare was in Arla's general direction, so she felt the intent very clearly.

In surprise, Ai looked up to meet Arla's eyes. "No, I wasn't glaring at you! I was glaring at _him_!" Ai pouted, pointing at Killua. "This homewrecker is propping his ugly head up on my _wife's_ lap, after all!"

Killua only clicked his tongue at her in annoyance before burying his face against Arla's stomach, holding onto the hem of her shirt loosely with his hand - all for the sake of annoying Ai. "I...see…" Arla laughed awkwardly as she ran her fingers through his white hair again, reminding her briefly of the time when she thought that his hair was a cat's fur at the cat cafe. '_So soft…_' was all she could think about.

"Ah, Kurapika!" Gon shouted. His eyes sparkled at the sight of his friend, sending a spit full of pizza flying at Killua.

Any words Ai wanted to say to Killua was forgotten as she turned her head to look at _him. 'Ah, he really is here,' _she thought, her chest constricting. Ai gripped her shirt as her eyes softened in an almost watery expression. '_Kurapika really is here. He's fine. He's alive, like Lawrence said.' _

And then her emotions of overwhelming relief changed by looking at his listless expression, hurt and worry setting in.

But once Gon said something, surprise took over _his _expression.

Ai could only watch as Killua proceeded to sneak up behind Gon and smash a pie on his face.

She could only watch as laughter bloomed up from Kurapika's face, as he laughed heartily.

Realization sunk in, overwhelming Ai just like her emotions which changed like the seasons.

'_I...'_ Chest constricting further, she got up to walk over to Kurapika, who was now watching Gon and Killua with a smile on his face. '_I really do like you a lot, Kurapika,'_ she thought, softly mouthing those words to him as she walked over, daring not to say them aloud.

"Ah, Ai." Noticing her, he smiled gently.

"Kurapika," she said, letting herself crumple into his arms, embracing him tightly. '_I care about you a lot, Kurapika. As a friend, and as someone...' _Clutching onto the back of his clothes, she buried her face into his chest. '_...who wishes to be more.'_

"Ai…?" Softly and hesitantly, he held her. His gentleness caused her heart to twinge.

"I'm so glad… I'm so glad you're alive - that you're fine." Her quivery voice was muffled, but despite that, Kurapika heard her.

"I…" Not knowing what to say, Kurapika gave up and placed a gentle hand on her head, smiling tenderly all the while. "I'm fine, Ai… I'm glad you are, too."

* * *

"Restraint and vow?" Gon blinked at Kurapika.

'_No… I have a bad feeling about this,' _Ai thought as she stiffened slightly, remembering what Lawrence told her about restraint and vows.

"Yeah." Kurapika materialized the chains on his hand, displaying it to them. "Nen is strongly affected by your mental state. The stronger your resolve, the more power you receive. However, you also incur a big risk at the same time." He placed his hand back on his knee. "In return for my Nen power, I vowed to only use it against the _Genei Ryodan_ alone. I established a rule for myself."

Hesitant as she was, Ai had to ask. She had to know. "What…is the rule?" Reluctantly, she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, hoping her instinct would be wrong.

"If I use my chains on someone who is not part of the _Genei Ryodan_, I will forfeit my life."

"!" Immediately, she turned her gaze down, clenching her fists whilst biting her lips. '_I knew it. I knew it.'_

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika glanced towards Leorio, and then back down at his own lap. "There is a Nen blade pointed at my heart. I break the rule. That blade will pierce me, killing me. This is the rule that shows my resolve. Restraint and vow."

Hearing those dismal details did nothing to improve Ai's emotional state.

The air within the room was stony, with everyone except Ai looking at Kurapika in absolute seriousness.

Raising his hand with the palm up, Kurapika stared at it and continued, "My power is the product of pure hatred." He made a fist out of his hand. "It only works on the _Genei Ryodan_. I'm telling you because I trust you. Don't tell anyone else."

Releasing her fists, Ai exhaled, still staying rigid. '_This is bad. This is really bad. Because-'_

"Why…" Killua stood up from his cushion seat. "Why would you tell us something so important?!"

Surprised at Killua's question, with a lost expression, Kurapika stared at nothing. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "With their leader's death, I must have relaxed."

"It'll be fine if we keep our mouths shut," Leorio assured, directing that at Killua.

"No. One of the surviving members is a woman who can search through our memories or something," Ai spoke up, looking up at last with an anxious expression. "She didn't find out anything from us last time, because at that time we didn't know that Kurapika was the chain user they were looking for. This time, however…"

"If they find out about this, Kurapika won't be able to beat them anymore," Killua elaborated.

"Then everyone has to stay away from them - _at all costs_," Arla said, her expression stiff.

"Yeah, they've already checked you, so they probably think that you're clean," Leorio added.

"But there's also a guy called Nobunaga. He's especially dangerous. He's looking for Kurapika, and he's still trying to chase us down," Killua said urgently. "Plus, one of them exclusively kidnapped Ai from the hotel to kill her. The only reason they kept her alive was because their boss was interested."

Rubbing his hair, Leorio asked, "Are any of them aware that you know Kurapika?"

"No," Gon replied, blinking.

"Then it's okay!" Leorio spread his arms with a smile. "As long as no one around that mind reader knows Kurapika, you're safe!"

"We need to be more vigilant, and keep a proper distance from them," Arla murmured.

"Well, I've also been in contact with Hisoka," Kurapika revealed.

"What?!" Leorio looked at Kurapika as if he grew two heads and another.

"With Hisoka?!" Gon, too, looked at him with worry and shock, similarly to Killua and Ai. Arla merely stiffened as she looked at Kurapika, otherwise not reacting.

"He knows that I am the chain user. We made a pact, but his target, the leader of the _Genei Ryodan,_ is now dead. So I don't know what he'll do," Kurapika concluded.

"What do we do? Now that we know Kurapika's secret, it's dangerous to wait around," Killua explained. "If Nobunaga catches either of us three again, or if that torturer captures Ai, we probably won't be able to escape." He then forcefully said, "But we have Kurapika with us now. We should take them out before they have a chance to recover and escape. We know where their current base is."

Observing Killua, Kurapika placed a thoughtful hand on his chin.

"If we take too long, they might get away. We need to move fast," Killua finished, sending Gon a secret smile, who seemed confused.

Ai blinked. '_What was that about…? Oh, wait, they did want to participate in the auction as they said before, and the Ryodan members have bounties on their heads…'_

Killua added, "They could be making an escape as we speak. We don't have enough time to think."

Gon and Ai looked at Kurapika with worry dancing on their expressions.

"The woman you mentioned is certainly a threat to me," Kurapika admitted, still with a thoughtful hand on his chin. "But since their leader is dead…" He looked up with a light smile, removing the hand from his chin. "I'll do as Gon says, and focus on recovering my brethren's eyes."

The boy in question smiled. Ai felt like tension left her bones, and let out a relieved sigh that she did not know she was holding back. "Kurapika," she said his name in relief, smiling.

"Seriously?!" Killua did not seem as happy as the others at hearing that.

"Yeah," Kurapika assured him.

"You're sure about this?" Killua asked once more.

"Kurapika's made up his mind," Leorio answered for the blonde-haired boy with a grin. "We can't force him to change it."

Worried at first, Killua's expression changed into a mildly annoyed one as he sat back down.

"Sorry, Killua." Kurapika smiled at him. "Thank you for the valuable information." Then his phone rang.

Curiously, Kurapika pulled out his phone and looked at it. "It's from Hisoka…" He narrowed his eyes.

And then his expression fell apart with a slight gasp. His eyes were wide, shaking, as he gripped the phone. Lightning struck while the rain poured outside, blinding the room with white light for a moment.

His expression remained darkened.

Ai's stomach dropped. "Kurapika…?"

"The dead bodies were fakes." Kurapika's voice was low, rumbling in shocked turmoil and rage.

"You mean the _Ryodan_'s dead bodies?" Leorio questioned seriously.

"Yes, the dead bodies were fake!" His head violently turned as he glanced over at Leorio, his voice louder and more rageful now. Kurapika's eyebrows quivered as he looked at nothing in particular. "It would be possible for a conjurer to accomplish that. _Damn_! Why didn't I realize this sooner?!"

Gripping her knees tightly, Ai gulped.

"The situation has changed," Killua said. "What now? We're here to help," he offered.

Kurapika closed his eyes, trying to regain his calmness. When he opened them again, Kurapika looked at his younger friends sitting in front of him.

"We'll do whatever you need us to do," Ai added, her gaze set on Kurapika with a worried but determined expression. '_I won't let him be alone in this. I'll be useful to him, no matter what I have to do.'_

"Uh-huh." Gon nodded seriously.

"You can rely on us," Arla added.

"Yeah." Leorio looked at Kurapika seriously.

Kurapika's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" He picked up the call. "Melody? What is it? _What_." His expression changed, sharpening once more. "The _Genei Ryodan_ comes from Meteor City?"

"What did she say?" Arla asked him once he cut the call.

"The mafia rescinded the bounties they placed on the _Genei Ryodan_," he answered, pocketing his phone.

"The rewards have been rescinded? Seriously?" Killua shared a look with Gon, holding a severe expression in contrast to Gon who blinked in slight confusion.

"So the mafia treasured their relationship with Meteor City over capturing the _Ryodan_," Ai muttered.

"If the _Ryodan_ came from Meteor City, it explains why their identities so far have been unknown and why the police do not possess concrete records of them," Arla added, sighing.

"What's Meteor City?" Gon asked.

"A city populated by people who, as far as society is concerned, doesn't exist," Leorio said.

"There's a city like this?" Leaning forward slightly, Gon made a follow up question.

"Officially, it is unpopulated, but it is said ten million people live there," Arla answered.

"There was an incident centuries ago, so it was turned into a dump around 1,500 years ago," Ai continued, eyebrows furrowed. "Anything and everything is allowed to be dumped there, even people or dangerous weapons."

"The residents there will accept anything left there," Leorio said. "I've heard that Meteor City residents share a bond thinner than between strangers and stronger than between family."

"Actually, there are those who provide Meteor City with weapons and precious metals under the pretext of garbage," Kurapika said, finally speaking up again. "That would be the mafia community."

Ai's expression darkened at this piece of information, despite knowing it beforehand. '_The mafia…'_ She clenched her hands.

Both Killua and Gon seemed surprised. "What do you mean? But the mafia is hunting the _Ryodan_," Gon insisted.

"In return, the mafia recruited people from Meteor City," Kurapika explained.

"People who didn't exist, as far as society is concerned," Leorio said. "-are perfect for committing crimes."

"The _Ryoda_n created a dent in this intimate partnership between the two by what they did, but it seems like the mafia has decided to prioritize that friendship." Ai smiled sardonically. "It's just like them to make such a decision… But I doubt they'll actually let them go like this." Her expression darkened. "The mafia never lets go that easily, after all."

* * *

They were having a meeting before the mission, discussing their roles and what to do. It was all proceeding normally, until...

"Kurapika." Gon pointed at his own chest. "Put a Nen blade in me."

The blonde male looked at him in slight disbelief.

"A Nen blade?" Killua looked at his best friend.

"Gon, weren't you listening?" Raising his hand in an explanatory manner, Leorio continued, "Kurapika will die if he attacks anyone who isn't a _Ryodan_ member."

"Keep your voice down," Kurapika told him.

"Then why is there a Nen blade in Kurapika's chest?" Gon asked.

Everyone, other than Kurapika, opened their mouth slightly in slight shock.

"That's…a very valid question. Those chains are only supposed to work on _Ryodan_ members…" Ai blinked in confusion. "But Kurapika isn't one of them."

Staying silent for a moment, Kurapika then carefully said, "What I'm about to tell you will further increase my risk."

No one spoke for a moment, and then Leorio stood up. "Okay." Hands in his pocket, the oldest male began walking away, pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder. "Hey, Killua, Arla, Ai."

Sharing a look with Gon, the white-haired boy got up to walk away with Leorio.

Arla knowingly looked at the younger female who did not budge from her spot. "You are not going." It was a statement, rather than a question.

The younger female merely nodded in response, scooting over to let the older female pass, who sighed slightly.

Kurapika watched them go, and then turned back to the remaining two seated in front of him. "I'll start with the conclusion. It is indeed possible." Bringing his hands up and hovering the left hand over the other, Kurapika manifested his chains. "The five chains have different of the chains are for attacking the _Ryodan_."

He bent his hand slightly in their direction, the chains jangling together as he brought their attention towards his middle finger. "The first is chain jail. The binded target is forced into a state of _Zetsu_. This power is for capturing the _Ryodan_."

Elongating a small dignified sword from his pinky, Kurapika continued, "And this is my judgement chain. I point a blade at the target's heart, and then state the rules that they must follow. If a rule is broken, the target dies. As you've figured out, I pointed a blade at my own heart. At first, I devised the rule that I would die if I attacked anyone besides the _Genei Ryodan_ with my chains, and I set a blade pointed at myself. But that was when I realized something. Would using them on myself be considered a violation of that rule?"

Thunder struck outside the window, once more painting the room a blinding white for a moment.

"It was possible that I would be an exception, but I didn't know for sure," Kurapika admitted, now looking back at Gon and Ai. "That's why I adjusted the rule. I can only use chain jail against the _Genei Ryodan_. Meaning that I can use my judgement chain on those who aren't the _Genei Ryodan_. But first, a condition must be met." He placed his hands back on his lap.

"A condition?" Gon questioned.

"This chain can only be used when my eyes turn scarlet," he said as his eyes, in a matter of moments, turned into a brilliant scarlet.

"You can make your eyes scarlet now?" Ai blinked in absolute surprise, leaning forward slightly like Gon.

"I had to work on it. It took a while before I could deliberately turn them scarlet," he answered, raising his hand to display his middle chain once more. "I mastered the power in my middle finger by vowing to never release this chain, and to always risk death. The power in my pinky was resolved by my unique nature. When my eyes are scarlet, I become a Specialist. And I can use any ability I've learned at full strength."

Looking up from his chains to his face, Gon asked, "I'm not sure what that means, but you should be able to use your Nen blade on me, right?"

Kurapika redirected his attention back towards Gon and Ai. "Yes."

Looking into his eyes, Ai said, "Then, go ahead."

"You can choose the rule to set," Gon finished, staring into Kurapika's eyes with determination and resolution.

"I accept your resolve." Kurapika raised his hands again, the left hovering above the right.

And then the three who left popped up from behind the couch.

"Can you make five of those blades?" Killua questioned.

"You can rescind the rule once our mission is over, right?" Leorio smiled.

"Since we are working together, we should share the same fate," Arla added, smiling herself too.

"Killua! Arla! Leorio!" Gon called out their names, looking at them in surprise together with Ai.

"We had a little talk," Leorio said.

"What do you say?" Killua directed his question towards Kurapika.

Staying silent for a moment, Kurapika closed his eyes. "The answer to both questions is yes." When he opened them again, his eyes turned back to normal. "But you five are wholly mistaken." He hovered his left hand over his right, vanquishing his chains. "I never had any intention of using my blade on you guys in the first place."

Ai looked both horrified and absolutely scandalized. "Then why put yourself in even more danger by telling us?"

"I wanted to thank all of you for your resolve," Kurapika replied gently, smiling warmly. "Even if one of you ends up revealing my secret, I will have no regrets." He closed his eyes with a relaxed demeanor. "I have good friends…"

'_Kurapika…'_ Ai's eyes softened. In her eyes, _he_ was the good friend for trusting them and caring about them like this.

Killua looked away in embarrassment. Both Leorio and Arla smiled warmly at Kurapika.

A complicated expression appeared on Gon's face before it melted into a smile. "That's not fair, Kurapika. You're actually putting more pressure that way."

Opening his eyes and looking back up with a smile, Kurapika playfully said, "That was my goal."

"Oh, I get it now!" Gon began laughing, followed by Ai and Kurapika.

'_This isn't even remotely funny!'_ Killua glanced at Kurapika whilst laughing awkwardly.

* * *

"That's not good. The hotel's that way," saying that, Kurapika began dialing someone's number to warn them to get away.

'_Things aren't looking good. I have a bad feeling,' _Ai thought, biting her lips. '_First, there were the multiple replicated bases, and then Killua told us that even their boss was out… And now they're heading towards the hotel.'_

"The station is over there," Leorio said, donning a serious expression. "Shouldn't we get closer?"

"No. If we get any closer, they might sense my animosity." Kurapika was fast to refuse. "Gon, the range I should stay at is the distance from here to the station entrance. I must attack from this distance if I don't want to be noticed. It will approximately take 0.5 seconds to land an attack. That's more than enough time for them to evade it. Unless they're distracted…"

And then Kurapika gasped. The _Genei Ryodan_ members began walking out of the station; after a few moments, they began sprinting.

"They're running towards the hotel!" Kurapika yelled, flipping his head around to look at their running forms from the car. "They're fast!"

Gon leaned forward towards Leorio. "Can we get there faster by car?" He asked urgently.

"It's rush hour," Leorio said.

"They are faster on foot," Arla finished.

Hearing a click, Ai saw Kurapika removing his seatbelt and dashing out of the car. "Kurapika! Dammit!" She rushed out as well, ignoring Arla's calls.

"Wait here until I contact you!" He ordered, not even looking back as he continued running.

Ai bit her bottom lip. '_Kurapika, no-!_'

"Wait, Kurapika!" Getting out himself, Gon came running out after Kurapika and Ai as well. "I have a good idea! Kurapika!"

* * *

During their chase, the five Genei Ryodan immediately split into two groups with three of them immediately turning around.

Kurapika and Ai dove off to behind the alley. Gon dove behind a dumpster.

The rain kept pouring down, bringing a rushed dreariness to the situation.

'_Oh no, he's coming towards us,'_ Ai thought, her heart pounding as the man in the black coat slowly walked over to them. Noticing that Kurapika raised his hands and manifested his chains in the corner of her eye, Ai instantly flipped her head towards him. "Stop it, Kurapika," she whispered anxiously. "You know it's a _terrible _idea to fight three of them right now - especially if you don't know their abilities."

He ignored her. Gritting her teeth, she held his arms, trying to stop him.

"Let me go right now, _Ai_," he told her sharply.

"Never-" And then her eyes widened as she noticed Killua emerging from the shadows. The white haired boy sent her a nod. She shook her head at him, her eyebrows furrowing. '_No, no! Everything is falling apart!'_

Gon came out of his hiding place. Kurapika froze in shock.

"Sorry! I'll stop following, so can you let me go?" He asked innocently, raising both of his hands in a show of defeat.

"Him again?" Machi questioned, stepping forward together with Chrollo and Shizuku.

"This is the boy _he_ mentioned," Chrollo stated in reference to Nobunaga, observing the younger boy blankly.

Placing a hand over her hip, Machi directed her gaze towards the alley. "The other one's here too. Show yourself."

At that, Killua showed himself too.

"What do you want?" Machi asked him. "The mafia who put a reward on us are gone."

"W-What? Really?" Pretending to be surprised, Killua let his hands fall out of his pockets as he looked at her with widened eyes. He walked to stand next to Gon. "Why?"

"Hey, is anal with you two too?" Shizuku asked, tilting her head at them.

"What? No…" Killua looked at the black haired woman. "It's not like she's with us all the time. She has a job."

"That's a shame," Machi commented. "Shalnark really wanted to keep her as a puppy."

"..." Chrollo continued to wordlessly and expressionlessly stare at them.

"Boss, what do we do?" Machi asked.

"Tie them up," he answered, stepping aside as he took out his phone. "Phinks? It's me. I need you to come to Beitacle Hotel."

Tying them up with her threads, Machi looked at Chrollo. "Shouldn't we just kill them here?"

"No, I trust your instincts," he replied. "If they're connected to the chain user somehow, we should keep them alive."

"I wouldn't trust my instincts…" She murmured.

"I have a question for you…"

Everyone looked at the one who spoke - Gon.

With furrowed eyebrows, he gazed at them. "How can you kill people who have nothing to do with you?"

No one spoke for a few moments, the rain making its noise apparent as lightning blinded the sky. The electricity went out, and Chrollo was painted in an ominous darkness as he stared at Gon, his eyes expressionless and blank. "You look pretty hostile, considering you just surrendered," he commented.

This did nothing to deter Gon's stare, who did not reply.

Chrollo looked up at the sky. "Why, indeed? Because they have nothing to do with us?" He paused. "No. On second thought, it isn't that simple." His eyes seemed contemplative, as he pondered deeply, exploring the question and its many dimensions. "How to verbally express our motives… I'm not fond of it." He took a step, turning his back to the two teenagers. He looked down, inhaling through his teeth. The expression on his face as he was immersed in a complicated thought was akin to a child, a child who was trying to unravel things and find an answer to something, which seemed quite so normal before. "But oddly enough… Or perhaps, it's not that odd... Is that the key to understanding myself?" It was a soft, almost blank voice, if it were not for the hints of curiosity his tone was dipped in.

The two teenagers merely stared at him in apprehension and confusion. Another lull in the conversation emerged again.

"Head to the hotel, and wait for Phinks and the others," Chrollo ordered Machi and Shizuku, not giving Gon a conclusive answer. "If they try to escape, kill them."

"Understood," Machi said.

A minute or two passed.

"Now that they're on alert, we have to keep our distance or they'll notice us," Melody said as the three _Genei Ryodan_ members walked away, having arrived a few moments earlier. "Make sure that you're concealing your presence."

"Damn!" Kurapika cursed, a scowl apparent on his face.

"You must be patient," Melody advised.

"I understand!" He gritted his teeth angrily.

"You don't understand!" Ai finally yelled, looking up at him seriously, the knuckles on her fists turning white. "It's because you put yourself in needless danger like this that Gon and Killua let themselves get captured! So that you - the only person who has any chance against them - won't get caught! In fact, I'm sure if you got caught, you'd just die!" Tears brimmed in her eyes, just waiting to flow down her cheeks. "None of us want you to die, Kurapika!"

Melody looked at Ai in slight surprise before allowing herself to calm down. "If you get caught here, no one will be able to stop the _Genei Ryodan_," she said gently.

Nevertheless, Kurapika did not spare either of them a glance, attempting to control his rage as he seethed and glared in the direction of the _Genei Ryodan_. A moment passed, and he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as his taut shoulders lowered and the chains on his hand vanished. "I'm sorry," he whispered finally, setting his tired eyes on Ai.

"Humans have to lower their guard at some point. It's an endurance test. We must wait," Melody assured him.

"Yeah."

"Where's Squala?" Melody asked him.

"He isn't answering his phone."

* * *

"Hey! Do you realize what time it is?!" Leorio angrily yelled into the phone, slamming the newspaper in his hands on the table. "Idiot! It's Hotel Beitacle! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!"

Pretending to notice the three _Genei Ryodan_ members and the two teenagers looking at him, Leorio directed his annoyed gaze at them and snarled, "What are you looking at, eh?!"

"Shall I get rid of him?" Shizuku asked.

Chrollo simply looked away from the loud man's glare. "Ignore it. Don't look at him."

Leaning his arm against the couch's backrest, Leorio looked around at the others around him. "Eh? This ain't no show! Damn, my future's _dark, _because of the failures working for me!"

Bending forward, Leorio continued yelling into the phone. "Listen up! This once, I'll _close my eyes _like nothing happened. One more mistake, and you'll get it good! Now listen. _Seven on the dot. _You'd best be at the hotel then!" Angrily shutting the phone, he proceeded to pick up the newspaper again.

Both Gon and Killua picked up on the hints, understanding the meaning behind them.

Killua relaxed and dislocated his fingers.

"It's time for our last song. _Talk Dirty to Me_ was requested by Kicchomu-sama," the radio said.

Both Killua and Gon glanced at the clock. '_Three more minutes!'_

Not paying any mind, Shizuku stepped forward. "Paku and the others are here."

"Oh? What's this? You got caught again!" Seeming oddly cheerful and jovial about this, Nobunaga walked over to them complacently with a goofy smile. "I get it… You changed your mind and decided to join, right?"

"We didn't know that the reward for you guys rescinded," Killua admitted, watching as Nobunaga came to stand in front of them.

"So you screwed up again while stalking us?" Nobunaga asked, not at all bothered by the two teenagers' less than happy expressions. "Well, this must be some sort of fate at work. What about anal? The messy-haired wild card? Didn't she say independent kids like you three like to hang out together?"

"She's got a job," Gon said.

Slightly miffed, Killua murmured, "Plus, I would never take her out to stalk _anyone_, let alone you guys. She's too loud."

"I see!" Laughing heartily, Nobunaga leaned forward. "Well, let's be friends!"

"No way. We were only following you for the reward," Killua said stringently. "I wouldn't even want to look at your face." Turning his head to the side, he closed his eyes as a testament to his words.

Realizing what the meaning behind Killua's actions just now were, Gon turned his head away and closed his eyes too. "I agree!"

Laughing again, Nobunaga stood up and directed his eyes towards Chrollo. "Well, boss? They've got guts, right? Their sass reminds me of Uvo."

Chrollo merely stared at the two.

"That's probably because they're kids," Machi said. "Don't you remember the way anal taunted Feitan? Kids know no fear."

"I think that girl was a special case…" Pakunoda sighed.

"You're right. Anal was definitely a special case," Machi admitted. "Anyways, describe the chain user for us."

Chrollo stepped forward. "First things first, Paku. Check these kids again."

Both Gon and Killua stiffened.

Pakunoda placed a hand on her hips. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

He glanced at the two teenagers. "What are they hiding?"

"Okay." Pakunoda began extending her hand towards them.

"Well, there's only one minute left in this week's broadcast! I hope you enjoyed our special series of groovy songs!"

'_One minute! We have to buy time,' _Killua thought.

"It's no use," he said just as Pakunoda's hand was about to touch his face. "Your power lets you draw out memories from those you touch, right? We aren't hiding anything, and we know no-"

Grabbing Killua's face, she raised him up in the air. "I'll know the truth soon enough. Shut up."

"Even if we did know something, we could think about something else, and hide it from you," Gon continued Killua's words.

She grabbed his face next.

"Yep, there you go…" Face twitching, Killua struggled to speak whilst keeping a casual demeanour.

"You seem to be confused," Pakunoda said as she raised Gon in the air by the face too. "I draw out the purest essence of human memory. I'm not browsing through the images in your mind. My question will stimulate your memory, stirring up dirt collected in its depths like throwing a stone into a pond. The dirt represents your pure, unaltered memories. And I simply scoop them up. It's impossible to deceive me."

"I'll see you next week." The radio's words reached Killua and Gon. "This is JFNutting, and it's 7:00 PM."

Both of them braced themselves.

"Now, it's time to ask my question." Pakunoda narrowed her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

A moment passed.

She gasped.

And then the lights went out.

* * *

Arla stared hard at all of the wires and buttons. "Hmmm…" She crossed her arms. "Maybe I should have looked up how to turn off the lights in a huge building." She then glanced at the clock.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as there were too many wires and buttons. "Which one am I supposed to pull and which one am I supposed to press?!" She sighed aloud. "I should have asked Leorio before coming here."

One more minute was left.

"WHATEVER! I WILL PULL OUT EVERYTHING AND PRESS ALL THE BUTTONS!" She huffed and began to collect all of the wires.

Only thirty seconds remained.

"NOW!" She pulled out every single wire at the same time and slammed her fist against the buttons, causing the entire building an outage that they never expected. When the workers waited for the power generator to turn on, it never did because she had accidentally pulled out the wire that was connected to the temporary power generator as well. That was when panic ensued throughout the entire building.

"Well… That worked well." She smiled to herself in great satisfaction, staring down at the mess she had created. "I have done very well. I bet they will even be proud of me for being able to do this!"

She then heard the workers running towards her location. "Uh oh, I should leave now." She finally crept out of the room, silently passing by the workers who finally broke down into sobs over the destruction of the wires and buttons.

'_Perhaps, I did not do it correctly…_' She scratched her head sheepishly, pretending to know absolutely nothing about the mess inside of that room.

* * *

The silence was impenetrable in the car. Only the harsh sounds of the rain made itself apparent.

Leorio checked the side mirror again.

"It's okay," Kurapika assured him. "A number of enemies were injured. They won't move until reinforcements arrive." He then directed his eyes to Chrollo. "What are you looking at?"

Chrollo broke eye contact, looking in front. "Nothing. I didn't expect the chain user to be a woman," he admitted.

"Did I say that I was?" Kurapika countered with his eyes closed, taking off his wig. "You shouldn't let appearances deceive you." He opened his eyes once more, looking at Chrollo. "Anyways, you should watch what you say - since it may be the last thing that comes out of your mouth."

Sitting in between these two, Ai tried hard to keep her expression blank as she fidgeted with her fingers. '_Ack! The tension is killing me, oh my god…'_

"You won't kill me," Chrollo said in self-assurance. "You left your precious friends behind."

"I'm not so composed that I will ignore your taunts!" Kurapika glared at him.

Ai placed a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes pleadingly, her voice a bit shaky. "Kurapika! Please, let's calm down."

He did not look back at her, but instead removed his glare from Chrollo.

"The girl's fortune didn't mention this," Chrollo began, his expression unchanging. "Therefore, this event isn't significant enough to matter."

Kurapika turned to glare at him again. "You bastard!" Leaning over Ai, he grabbed Chrollo by the coat.

"_Ah! _Kurapika!" Ai yelled as she was now almost squashed between the two of them. She could feel Kurapika's ragefully shaking arm behind her head, and every breath she took was heavy with his comforting but heart-tingling scent.

"Kurapika!" Melody turned to look at him from the passenger seat.

"If you kill him, I'll kick your ass!" Leorio yelled.

"Do you need further explanation?" Chrollo smiled mockingly at Kurapika. "I consider this situation the same as an afternoon coffee break. A peaceful outing."

Eyes flashing a bright scarlet, Kurapika punched Chrollo across the face.

"Calm down, Kurapika!" Leorio yelled, his expression grim as he tried to focus on driving.

"You really should," Chrollo commented, glancing over at Ai. "Your girlfriend looks frightened of you."

"I'm not scared of him," Ai denied instantly, looking up at Chrollo with difficulty, due to having Kurapika right against her. "I would never be scared of him! I'm just very uncomfortable right now." Her face then flushed red. "Also, I'm not his girlfriend!"

Still in a deep state of anger, Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows. "_Girlfriend_? Don't joke around with those foolish assumptions!"

"_Oi_! Kurapika, calm down! We're on equal footing now," Leorio said. "Nothing has changed."

"Equal footing? You're sorely mistaken." Chrollo continued smiling, even with the blood smeared on his face. "First of all, you've made the wrong assumption. I have no value as a hostage."

Kurapika glared harder at Chrollo."If you insist on babbling…"

"He isn't lying," Melody interrupted urgently, causing Kurapika to look at her in slight surprise. "Everything he says is true."

"There you go. This is reality." Remaining unfazed, he looked back at Kurapika. "You people are the ones on the ropes."

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked Melody. He leaned forward slightly with his left hand on the side of the driver seat, supporting him. At this point, he was completely hovering by Ai's side, not touching anymore, but her back bumped into him with the slightest of instabilities in the driving.

"His heartbeat is normal," Melody explained. "He isn't shaken by any of this. He isn't worried or frightened of death." Looking down, she faced the front again, her eyebrows furrowed. "I can hear that he's accepted death. I can hear that he walks with death everyday." The more she spoke, the more her voice started dissolving into a tremouring quake. She raised her hands, looking at them. "How is he capable of producing such a sound?" Melody pulled her hat down to cover her eyes and ears, clutching it tightly. "No more! I can't take anymore of this! I don't want to listen to you or him!"

"Melody…" Kurapika looked at her in slight worry and sympathy.

"He truly believes that he has no value as a hostage," she continued. "But the fact remains that he is the leader."

Slowly and with more calmness, Kurapika looked back at Chrollo and removed his hand from Chrollo's coat, sitting back down. "What are you… What are you people?"

Smirking, Chrollo looked outside the car's window. "The spider."

There was a moment of silence.

"That's sad," Ai murmured to herself, capturing attention from those around her. She frowned slightly, with sadness tinged at the edges. "To believe that you have no worth as a person to your comrades… I'm sure that's not how it really is, though." She looked up at him with no hesitation in her gaze, the frown erased from her face. "You might not believe it, but you do have value as a hostage. I know this deal will work. Because they _do_ treasure you as a person."

He did not reply for a moment, simply staring into her eyes. Then, he closed them, facing away from her. "I finally get why you're so popular with my people." Opening his eyes, he looked back at her again. "You're straightforward, and hopefully optimistic even in the face of reality. You're hopelessly devoted towards your friends, and despite that your eyes remain clear, even as you look at me." Curiosity glinted in his eyes. "I'm curious. I now understand why they're so fond of you, but I don't understand you," he admitted, still staring at her.

She blinked in response, not knowing how to respond.

"I told you earlier to stop talking." Kurapika glared at him, pulling Ai closer by her shoulders. "Stop staring at her."

Blushing, Ai stiffened once again.

Smirking lightly, Chrollo closed his eyes and looked away again. "And you said she wasn't your girlfriend."

"She _isn't_." Kurapika reiterated through gritted teeth. "She is my _friend_. I don't want you _staring_ at my _friend_."

Chrollo did not respond, still smirking.

A couple of minutes passed, and no one spoke. Ai still sat very rigidly next to Kurapika, leaning away from him slightly once his hand left her shoulder.

"Five years ago, were you the leader when the _Genei Ryodan_ slaughtered the Kurta of the Scarlet Eyes?" Kurapika asked, directing his gaze towards Chrollo, who in response said nothing.

Eyes bright scarlet, Kurapika flashed out his Judgement Chain, holding it between his index and middle fingers. "Answer me!"

Finally, Chrollo looked back at Kurapika, smiling. "Are those the chains you used to kill Uvo? What were Uvo's last words?"

"I don't remember," Kurapika responded.

"You're lying," Chrollo said confidently. "Am I right, miss?"

Melody did not respond.

"Stop…" Ai's voice was small, so small only Melody heard it.

Looking back at Kurapika with a hostile smirk, Chrollo then said, "I can relate. I feel the same way. I have nothing to say to you."

Kurapika's face trembled as he glared at Chrollo.

Chrollo remained smirking.

"Stop hurting him!" Ai looked up at Chrollo with teary eyes.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Please…don't hurt Kurapika any further," she whispered, trying to keep her voice stable.

No longer smirking, Chrollo simply observed her in curious silence. He then turned his head away.

Calming down once more, Kurapika glanced at Ai for a second, before looking out the window again. He then took out the phone they took from Chrollo earlier, and dialed a number.

It was time to strike a deal.

* * *

**Meaning of "****I've heard that Meteor City residents share a bond thinner than between strangers and stronger than between family.****": This means that t****he residents don't care for each other under normal circumstances (which is why it's thinner than a bond between strangers because normally, strangers are still polite and friendly to each other) but if an outsider kills one of them, then they all work together to eliminate that outsider and anyone who is related to that outsider (which is what I mean by stronger than family).**

**Poor Ai, being stuck in between Kurapika and Chrollo. I honestly wouldn't want to be her in that moment. Seems very uncomfortable... **

**On the other hand, Arla is such an idiot when it comes to common sense. XD Who pulls out everything and presses every damn button to get the power to go out?! **

**Now that you know the entire riddle for the first document, can you guess what the answer to the first riddle is? That would be cool if you ever got it right. haha Might be a bit difficult though...**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the scenes in the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you to LoveArkea1 for the follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter will have Ai x Kurapika scenes, Arla x Killua scenes, Arla being an idiot (when it comes to common sense), the end of Yorkshin Arc, and the start of Ai's main arc (which will be happening at the same time as the Greed Island arc). **

**WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with verbal abuse, please skip the latter part of the chapter or skim through it quickly. Thank you.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Arla stood silently. The breeze blew against her as she blinked absentmindedly at the different airships around her. "Uh…"

She decided to walk around leisurely. "I should have asked Leorio again before leaving." She then scratched her head in confusion. "Which one was the airship?!"

The former aristocrat stared at her phone. "Maybe I should call Leorio… NO! What if they are in the middle of something important?! I cannot interrupt him." She continued to walk around before finding a nice airship.

"Well… This one looks...fine." Because Arla's standards were so high, due to the environment she was in while growing up, she could not tell what was considered to be normal to commoners. Unfortunately, Lawrence could not teach her everything about the world in only a few months. "I suppose this should be...a reasonable choice." She pumped her fist into the air - totally satisfied with her choice, as she walked up the stairs to enter it.

When the stairs went up with her and the door shut, she found passengers on the seats and an airship attendant who looked confused as to why Arla was there. "Um…" Arla blinked. "Well, this is quite awkward."

"Do you need any help?" The airship attendant asked.

Arla glanced at the window before running towards it. She pressed her nose against the window and gasped. She had found the right airship.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She shook the airship attendant frantically.

"Y-yes… Please give me a minute." The airship attendant finally opened the hatch and let down the stairs. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She curtsied hurriedly at the attendant before dashing off towards the right airship.

The airship attendant sighed to herself. '_What an off day I'm having today._'

* * *

Ai leaned against the wall, barely hearing the voices inside the negotiation room as she exhaled lightly.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Pakunoda exited the room, and Ai looked at the older woman as her throat tightened up. '_This will probably be the last time I see her,'_ Ai thought, a grim and saddened feeling attacking her stomach. She knew it. She just knew. It was her instinct, _again_.

"Pakunoda-san." With a quivery voice and teary eyes, Ai softly stepped towards the woman who now glanced at her without too much thought. "Thank you."

Pakunoda's eyes widened, but she quickly fixed her expression. "Why… Why are you thanking me?"

"It's only because you're like us, because you care for Chrollo, because you treasure your comrade more than killing your enemy, that this deal works." Smiling painfully, Ai continued looking into Pakunoda's eyes. "Thank you for agreeing to this deal and for returning Killua and Gon to us. Thank you for not making Kurapika lose someone again. And finally, thank you for not making Kurapika kill again." Small droplets of tears dripped down her eyes.

Pakunoda's eyes softened. "Little girl…"

"You're not going to call me that horrible nickname?" Ai joked, joining her hands at the back as her smile widened. "I'm sure… If this was a different world, we all could've been friends."

A small, sad but warm smile blossomed on Pakunoda's face. "Maybe."

Ai watched the older woman's back as she walked away, standing there still with her hands clasped behind her back. '_Bye bye, Pakunoda-san…'_

* * *

"Gon, Killua!" Ai jumped onto both of them, hugging them tightly. "I'm so glad you two are okay!" Laughing tearfully, she hugged them harder.

"We're glad to be back, Ai," Gon said, smiling warmly at the girl whose tears soaked his shirt.

"_Oi_-! Let go of me, you idiot!" Killua tried to get out of her dead tight embrace.

"Never!"

"_Oi_!"

"Ai, you should let go of them before you strangle them to death," Arla said, sighing.

"Seriously." Closing his eyes with a huff, Leorio brought a fist down to Ai's head.

"Owwie!" Retracting her arms, Ai pouted as she impishly rubbed her head. "Leorio's such a meanie."

Killua pretended to be nonchalant by putting his arms behind his head, glancing at Arla quite frequently in the hopes that she would say something particular _to him_. She then turned towards him. His cheeks tinted pink as he waited in anticipation. As she walked towards him, he was about to act cool about whatever she was about to do when she casually went past him. He stiffened from embarrassment.

"Ai, does your head hurt?" Arla looked at her best friend worriedly. "Are you _really_ okay?"

Killua glared at Ai. "Why does _she_ always get the best treatment from her…?" He muttered under his breath unhappily. That was when Arla grabbed onto his arm sleeve, turning him around to face her as she placed her hand on his head. His cheeks burned red. He did not expect that at all. She then looked into his eyes closely.

"Is something the matter, Killua? You looked really frustrated for some reason." Arla did not move from her spot. "Does it hurt somewhere?" Worry pooled into her eyes. "I thought that you would be fine, because of…" She paused. His eyes widened in anticipation. She, however, changed the subject. "Anyways, I suppose I should not just assume that you are fine since that is a terrible event nonetheless." She smiled apologetically, but in his eyes, it was the warm beautiful smile that she wore on her face as always. His heart raced a little because of this.

"I… I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He crossed his arms, blushing harder.

"Oh okay." Arla then removed her hand, standing by Ai once she had confirmed that he was fine.

Killua's eye twitched in annoyance again. "Why is it _always_ Ai?!" He gritted his teeth before huffing to himself.

Leorio stared out the window in absolute shock. "Hisoka returned to the airship without fighting."

"The leader realized that Hisoka wasn't a _Ryodan_ member, so he explained about my chains. I'm not surprised that Hisoka wasn't interested in fighting someone without Nen," Kurapika explained, looking out of the window too.

Leorio redirected his shocked gaze towards Kurapika. "He wasn't a _Ryodan _member?"

"Yeah," Kurapika said, rotating his head to face Killua and Gon. "I'm sorry for putting you both in danger."

"Nah." Shaking his head, Gon asked, "You used your chains on the boss, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Eyebrows furrowed in another anxious expression, Kurapika glanced outside the window again. "This isn't the end."

Seeing the dark bags under his eyes, Ai's heart clenched painfully. "It may not be the end, but for now…" She reached out and gently grabbed his hands. "We got Killua and Gon back. They're fine. So… You can relax now. You did well, Kurapika."

He did not grip back, nor did he pull his hands away. "I…" He did not know how to respond. "I'll accept the sentiment, Ai," Kurapika said finally, smiling tiredly.

* * *

Bare rays of the sun streamed through the window, casting a delicate light over the room's inhabitants and the particles of dust, which swirled around languidly.

Gently and carefully, Ai wiped Kurapika's forehead with a cold cloth. "Kurapika…" Pulling back from his side, she watched his pale face and ragged breathing, eyebrows furrowed as she could do nothing but watch on.

Silently, she returned the cloth to the bucket and picked up her laptop again. She had promised Lawrence, that in return for being able to stay by Kurapika's side, she had to continue working on finding the location of the '_unacceptable_' musical item.

* * *

"_No." Lawrence firmly intoned the word, his expression ungiving. "I won't allow you to look after that boy when you have a job to do, Ai. Remember the riddle?" _

_Her expression contorted, but Ai closed her eyes and sighed stridently. "I've figured out the riddle."_

_Eyes widening for a moment, Lawrence narrowed them at her the next moment. "If you already knew the answer, then why haven't you told me yet?" _

"_That's because," she began, opening her eyes slowly with a calmer expression. "Even if I figured it out, I still have to research to find a suitable version of what it is seeking."_

_Lawrence's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Explain."_

"_The riddle is asking for cursed music," she said, moving her hands about in an exploratory manner. "It asks for the music composed or played by God's forsaken, or rather the devil or anyone or anything that doesn't fall far off in comparison. The music has to be twisted, depraved and horrendous, yet somehow seductive to the ears of those it'll curse. An unacceptable type of music, which destroys its listeners… This can take in the form of a score or even possibly a musical instrument. I just don't know which one it is, but..." _

_Then her eyes narrowed. "That is what will bring forth the awakening of a certain something, though I'm not sure of what that is as it's not mentioned in the poem, other than in the last stanza. So now I'm researching to search for what would be a suitable musical item for that."_

"_I see… To think you actually figured it out to that extent," Lawrence whispered, a contemplative hand over his mouth. "Alright. I'll allow it. Look after that bastard to whatever extent you want. Just keep on searching for that 'unacceptable' musical item, whether it's an instrument or score." His eyes then narrowed at her once more. "But if this gets in the way of your work… I'll be calling you back. Understood, little girl?"_

"_Uh… Yes?" She affirmed, hesitantly, her eyes wide as she grinned at him questioningly. _

"_Good. Now leave." Turning his back to her, Lawrence waved her away._

* * *

Walking inside the room whilst rubbing a towel over his hair, Leorio asked, "How's Kurapika doing?"

Ai stopped typing, still staring at the screen. "His temperature has gone down a bit, but he still looks like he's suffering. A lot."

Softening his eyes at her quivery voice, Leorio walked over and gently pet her head. "You've watched him for a while, Ai. You can go out for a while if you want."

Instantly her head shot up, her eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. "But I-!"

"Kurapika is fine. He's sick, but he's not dying right now. That won't change even if you leave for a while," Leorio said, stressing his words as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"..." Quietly, Ai closed her laptop, setting it aside as she got up. "I'll come back in a few minutes," she said, smiling at Leorio. "Thank you for your worry and words, Leorio."

He returned her smile, taking her seat. "It's nothing. Just make sure to grab something to eat!"

"Okay!" She looked back with a gracious nod before heading out. Once the room was fully shut, she stood there for a few moments with her eyes closed, hovering between silence and the vague sounds facilitated from outside. The energy around the area felt like a muted whistle, souls and energies delving everywhere.

This place was said to be lifeless with scarce people and an excellent place for hiding. She was not quite so sure about the lifeless part. To her, it felt alive, so alive - and inexplicably serene.

"Your emotions are very in tune with those around you," Melody commented, stepping forward with a warm smile and two cups of tea.

"Huh?" Slowly blinking, Ai tilted her head questioningly at the shorter woman. "Ah - thank you," she said sheepishly and graciously, accepting the cup of tea Melody handed to her.

"As you know, I can hear heartbeats." Stirring the teaspoon of sugar in her cup, Melody continued smiling. "Yours has a very warm tune, but it's always stuttering and all over the place. Your emotions are intense and extreme. Perhaps because of that, your heartbeat feels heavy with each emotion you feel," she explained, smiling at Ai. "Your heart accepts all. I'm sure you're a very trusting person. You're miserable, yet joyful at the same time. It's like your heartbeat is easily influenced by everyone's emotions around you, and yet you still stay resilient and strong."

Eyes gleaming in awe at Melody's explanation, Ai raised a pondering finger to her chin. "That sounds like me," she said, tapping her chin. "Sounds like an organized chaos in a sense? Or chaotic order? Hmm…"

Melody continued smiling up at the younger girl. "You have feelings for Kurapika, don't you?"

Immediately, Ai's eyes went wide and her face blushed bright red. She pursed her lips, removing her hand from her chin to fidget with the cup in her hands. "I… Um… Is it that obvious?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I can tell from your heartbeat," Melody said. "Although your expressions are just as revealing."

Awkwardly chuckling, Ai took a sip of her now lukewarm tea.

Looking down at her own cup of tea, Melody stirred her spoon in the cup again. "When he's with you, his heart beats differently."

Halting, Ai met Melody's gaze with wide, surprised eyes. "What… What do you mean by that?"

"He cares about you deeply," Melody answered, now looking up at the girl. "You're an important friend to him, so I hope you continue being by his side."

Heart warming and eyes softening, Ai smiled warmly at Melody. "Thank you. I hope you continue being by his side too. Kurapika needs someone calming, warm and kind like you, Melody-san."

The two of them smiled warmly at each other, enjoying the momentary silence between them.

* * *

"_Nngh_…"

Ai's head shot up. "Kurapika?" She quickly and roughly placed her laptop aside, jumping up in her seat as she leaned over him worriedly.

"Ai…?" Hazily, he opened his eyes, confusion written all over his pale face. "What are you doing here?" He attempted to get up.

"No!" She immediately lunged at him, gingerly grabbing his shoulders and effectively stopping him just as he had himself perched up by his elbows. "You can't get up!"

"Ai, let me get up," Kurapika said, stressing his words as he faced her.

It was at that moment Ai realized how close they were from each other. She could feel his rough breathing fanning her face - and how his hazy, narrowed eyes were so, so close to her.

Her throat tightened up.

Softly, she pushed him back down onto the bed. "No way," she said rigidly, all the while looking away. "You're still sick."

"It's just a cold." Breathing roughly, he continued, "I'll be fine. I need to go back to work."

"What work do you think you can do while you're sick?" She looked at him pleadingly, taking a hold of his hand. "Please... At least, rest for now."

"I don't have time to rest," he said, his tone and the hoarseness of his voice making those words come across as sharp and harsh. And then he proceeded to cough violently into his other hand, his whole body jolting with it.

"...Do you intend to destroy your health? Until you can no longer work?" Her eyebrows furrowed and her voice cracked. "What good will that do, Kurapika?"

He did not answer her, eyes closed and his breathing uneven and rugged.

"I care about you, Kurapika," Ai said, her voice a delicate whisper as she softly brought his hand up to her face. "A _lot_…" Her eyes fluttered and softly closed. "Leorio, Arla, Gon, Killua and Melody-san do too. And if you won't care for yourself, then we will."

Opening his eyes, Kurapika turned to look at her from the pillow.

Tenderly, she kissed each of his knuckles, her feathery light tough sending jolts through him. "At the very least, I vow to do so…" Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and then turned to look at him. '_...I vow to do so for the duration of my life and beyond it.'_

"..." Looking away, he placed his other arm over his eyes. "...I'll…just this time."

"Thank you," she whispered and smiled warmly, still holding onto his hand as she tenderly rubbed her thumb over it.

Then the door opened. "I have por-" Leorio blinked at the scene in front of him, pausing as he continued holding the steaming tray of porridge in his hands. "..."

"Porn?" Ai completed his words helpfully, blinking all the while. "Sorry, but I don't think that's the best thing to show a patient, even if you're a doctor and all…"

There was a heavy sigh from Kurapika.

"PORRIDGE!" Leorio corrected, lightly stomping his foot in rage as he glared at Ai. "Your potty mouth will never grow old, huh?!"

"Don't worry! I will always be youthful, and bless your days with my _flowery_ words!" Brightly grinning at him, Ai chuckled.

"You…!" Spitefully glaring at her, Leorio then diverted his attention towards Kurapika. "_Anyways,_ I'm glad you're up, Kurapika. Just in time for this porridge actually. Eat this, so I can give you your medicine."

"..." Wordlessly, Kurapika attempted to sit up with Ai immediately helping him. "I'm fine. You don't have to…"

"But I want to," Ai said, smiling at him. "We're friends, so let me care for you, dummy."

Looking in between the two, Leorio debated on whether he should say something or not.

"_Oi_, doctor, aren't you gonna give Kurapika his food?" Pouting up at Leorio, Ai crossed her arms huffily.

"I will, I will! You don't have to get so impatient, sheesh!" Leorio placed the tray on Kurapika's lap.

"Thank you, Leorio," Kurapika said hoarsely.

"What are you, his wife or something?!" Leorio continued, glaring at Ai as he straightened up after placing the tray.

There was a slight surprised and shy pause from Ai, but that expression vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "Wife? Don't kid me. I would never steal your role as his wife, Leorio-_san_~" Ai smiled brightly.

Kurapika choked.

Leorio proceeded to hit her on the head.

"_OW_!"

* * *

The curtains were closed shut. No more light would be gifted from the sky, which was now a dark blanket.

Arms crossed, Ai looked at Kurapika, who refused to lay down."You need to go back to sleep, Kurapika," she stressed her words, trying to tuck him in.

He gently grabbed her hand as it reached for the blanket. "After having slept for that long, I don't feel sleepy anymore, Ai." His breathy voice fanned her face. The lighting of the room created shadows over his face, darkening his eyes.

'_Ah. Again…' _The heart in Ai's chest pounded wildly.

They were so, so close. His deep, pitless eyes stared into hers as she was still leaning over him from her attempt to tuck him in with his warm hands enveloping hers in such a gentle manner that it made her heart clench painfully. They truly were firm yet delicately thin hands - which were far too warm.

"But you have to rest," Ai said, directing her gaze away from him, unable to move away and unable to take her hand out of his.

"But I don't feel sleepy," Kurapika repeated, finally letting go of her hand as he continued looking at her. "I feel much better than I did earlier, Ai."

Sitting back down, Ai crossed her arms again and huffed at him. "So what? You're still sick!" She glared at him, although it appeared more like a whiny pout. "Well…" Her expression lit up into a thoughtful one. She then placed a finger under her chin. "What if I read you a bedtime story? Maybe then you'll be able to sleep!" Excitedly, she looked back at him.

For a moment, he stared at her, looking into those shining and hopeful eyes. Then sighing, Kurapika laid back down. "Fine then. I'll try to sleep. What story will you tell me?"

"Well…" Ai tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I've got a few options. I could tell you the story of an amateur man who made his trip into a bondage one very drunk night and emerged as a master the next. Or, the story about a woman who made it her goal to offend every corporate owner ever, but managed to seduce them into her harem instead. Another option I could give you is the story of a prince who falls in love with a demoness, who's in love with the princess, and the princess is also in love with her. _Or,_ I've got one about someone who got his cherry plucked by a nun."

Kurapika stared at her.

She proceeded to smile at him brightly. "For now, those are all I can think of. Have your pick!"

"...Perhaps, the demoness story," Kurapika said hesitantly, his expression scrunched up distastefully. It seemed like the most unoffending story, after all.

"Oh!" She blinked at him, looking surprised, and then she grinned widely. "I'd never think you'd pick the kinkiest one!"

He looked absolutely horrified.

"That was a joke." Ai laughed. "The kinkiest one was the one about the corporate harem. Man, that one ended up as one steamy orgy. Strap-ons and all."

"..."

* * *

Kurapika stared at Ai, who was asleep by his side, gripping onto his hand.

Closing his eyes, he proceeded to sigh. '_Only Ai could fall asleep by a bedtime story she told herself.' _

Opening his eyes, he once more looked at Ai, his eyes softening.

* * *

The airport remained noisy.

"Kurapika," Arla revealed herself from behind Leorio. Melody only smiled knowingly.

Kurapika blinked in surprise. "I did not notice you at all."

She smiled back at Melody, understanding that the music hunter had known that she was following them secretly. "I just wanted to give you something before you left." She then took out a scroll. "This scroll might help you in the future. If you ever need my help, then please put your Nen into the scroll. Once it reaches a certain amount, it will stop absorbing your Nen and will teleport me to your location. Unfortunately, it does take a lot of Nen out of me when this happens, so please call me beforehand."

He accepted the scroll gratefully. "I will take good care of this." He then smiled at her warmly.

"Well then, now that I have done my job, I hope you both have a safe trip." She softly said to them, turning her heel to walk back alone to where everyone else slept. After all, she had done her duty. It was in this moment though that she murmured to herself quietly. "Kurapika, I hope that you will find the peace that you deserve in your heart one day."

"That girl truly has a strong heartbeat." Melody closed her eyes in happiness. "Though it is shrouded in sadness, she remains dignified, strict, and righteous. True to herself. She will do well as an ambassador."

A few moments of silence passed by until Ai spoke up. "So I guess… This is goodbye for now." She twirled a strand of her hair and then tucked it behind her ear, her eyes flitting around. Inhaling lightly, she looked up and smiled at Kurapika. "You have to take care of yourself! And and! Remember to pick up your calls, dummy!"

"I'll try," Kurapika responded, smiling in an almost sheepish manner. "Don't get in too much trouble, Ai."

"I won't! Who do you think I am? A tiny child?" She pouted indignantly at him.

"Maybe." He then proceeded to chuckle at Ai's expression. "You should take care of yourself as well." Smiling warmly at her, he raised his hand and gently placed it on her head. "Ai."

She stood there, with wide eyes and a blush as he softly petted her head for a moment. The moment his hand left her head, she tenderly grabbed it with both of her hands.

He looked surprised at this for a moment.

"I'll do it if you do it," she said, smiling all the while. She then let go of his hand, slowly.

"Ai…" His eyes softened at her. "I'll try to," he concluded, a seemingly sad gleam appearing in his eyes.

Whilst this was happening, Leorio leaned towards Melody and cupped his hand on the side of his mouth to whisper. "Look after Kurapika. He acts calm, but he can be rash. He's smart, but doesn't always think things through." The tall man glanced at the blonde male. "It looks like he's opened up to you, so could you act as a brake?"

"Yes," Melody said, smiling pleasantly as she closed her eyes, and then opened them a moment later. "You're very soothing. You have the most pleasant heartbeat I've heard in this city." She spread her arms about in an explanatory manner. "It's soft, expansive, and very warm. You would make a very good doctor or teacher. You're well suited to such careers." Winking, she brought up her index finger as if revealing a secret. "I recommend a career change," she finished jokingly.

Leorio laughed with happiness and slight embarrassment. "Well, I'll think about it!"

* * *

By the time everyone came back from the airport, Killua briefly woke up to get a drink of water, while Arla sat down at the table with a book leisurely. He grabbed the cup and sat down across from her, sipping on his water and observing the way Arla was focused on her reading. She finally placed her book down and smiled at him. "Good morning, Killua."

His eyes widened and he almost choked on his water. Coughing slightly, he nodded in acknowledgement. "Morning, Arla. What are you reading?"

"Hm… Nothing special. Just about some GDP and how the economies in first-world countries were developed since the old times." She blinked, feeling the edges of the book with her hand. She then smiled sheepishly at him since she knew that he was not into those sort of topics.

"Oh… Economies…" He pretended to understand what she was talking about by nodding slowly at her. "GDP…"

"Anyways…" She decided to change the topic. "I suppose I should get something to eat. I have not eaten anything since I woke up." She rubbed her stomach lightly, feeling a bit peckish.

However, that was when she noticed that Leorio and Ai entered the room. So she instead stood up from her seat. "But I suppose I will leave breakfast for later." She then pointedly looked at the three people who she waited patiently for. "Leorio, Killua, Ai." The former aristocrat handed over her scrolls as she once again explained to them the use and limitations of the scroll. "So please use it wisely."

"Thanks, Arla!" Leorio grinned as he stored her scroll into his pocket safely. "I'll be sure to keep it safe."

"Why don't you have one for Gon?" Killua asked curiously.

Arla did not answer for a whole minute. "Well… I noticed at Heavens Arena and during the Exams that he was quite a hectic fighter. He can be quite… destructive to himself when he is fighting. My scroll does not have any protective barriers, so in that kind of destruction, it will surely be ruined. Since you are not as messy as a fighter, I thought that it would be best to hand it over to you, considering that you are with Gon all the time."

"Makes sense." He shrugged as he tried to nonchalantly put away the scroll. "Well I'm going to take a longer nap now." He then left the room.

"I'll put this in my bag." Ai told her best friend who nodded in agreement.

Arla smiled at her. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

As Melody stood together in line with Kurapika, waiting to get onto blimp, she stiffened. She shivered in slight fear as she hurriedly glanced at someone.

Noticing the change in her demeanor, Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Melody? What's wrong?"

Still staring at one of the men who left the blimp and was walking to get checked out of the airport, Melody then looked at her coworker seriously. "It's nothing… I just heard a terrifying heartbeat just now. I hope we don't ever have to meet him." She then closed her eyes with a conflicted expression.

"Is that so…" Kurapika narrowed his eyes in the direction where Melody had been looking.

In the same airport, a man in priestly garbs began checking out of the airport. There was a perpetual smile on his face, which disobeyed the look in his eyes - not that anyone around him noticed.

"To think the _Don_ actually passed away…" Walking outside into the incessant chatter of people, he continued whispering to himself. "Such perfect timing."

And then Chronis' smile widened.

* * *

"I heard that the doll didn't survive the first day." Lawrence crossed his arms, leaning back on the chair. "So here."

Ai caught a warm plush toy. Her eyes sparkled. "YOU'RE GIVING ME ANOTHER KITTY PLUSH?!"

"Kitty Plush 2.0." He named it. "Don't lose it and don't destroy it that easily." He suddenly sighed aloud. "But then again, you're more accident prone than Arla and that's saying something… This plush is a bit special. I did put my Nen into it again, but this time, a lot more than before. Maybe it's because of that, but-"

"I can introduce myself, _nya_! My name is Kit-Two! Nice to meet you, girlie!" The plush toy in her arms suddenly raised one of its arms at her.

"EHHHHH?! IT TALKED!" Ai gaped at it in surprise before she squealed like crazy. "IT'S SO CUTEEEEEE!"

"_F_rom today onwards, I'm your partner and friend, _nya~! _I will not forgive any betrayals!" The kitty plush smacked its hand on her shoulder. "Got it, _nya?!_"

"...Lawrence, why does he sound like you?" Ai stared at him in complete silence.

He put his hand over his face. "That's what I want to know. Argh, second-hand embarrassment." He then tried to act serious by completely ignoring the doll. "Anyways, Kitty Plush 2.0-"

"I said that my name's Kit-Two, you annoying bastard-"

"-KIT-TWO will act as your warning sensor again and also as your protector whenever I am not there with you." Lawrence murmured to her. "Now please get out of here with that annoying doll-"

"_I SAID THAT MY NAME'S KIT-TWO, YOU FUCKING BAST-_"

The door slammed on them.

* * *

"Are you right to assume that we should not bid on the clarinet?"

Ai nodded at the Marquis. "We don't need the clarinet. It's not a cursed musical instrument like the one required by the riddle. What we need is the Dark Sonata, the Black Sonata, or whatever other names it goes by," saying that in a low voice so that only the Marquis and Arla could hear, Ai paused.

After a few talkative and oblivious people walked past them from a considerable distance, she continued, "From what I've researched, that is the most fitting candidate for what the first riddle is asking for, but the thing is, according to the most reliable sources of information I could find, the Dark Sonata's musical score is within the locked memories of an immortal selkie who wanders the land in a constant state of amnesia." At that, her eyebrows furrowed. "Only on a night of the red moon will that selkie temporarily regain its memories, and be able to narrate. It's too difficult to find that selkie, but what we can do is find the people who already know about the Dark Sonata."

Raising her index finger, Ai further explained, "Then, another problem emerges for the people who try the risky endeavour of playing it. It can't just be played on any instrument. It has to be a special instrument, in a sense, like the Nen-infused clarinet on bid today. That's why it's a huge possibility that one of people bidding on that clarinet today might be in possession of the Dark Sonata, although that is only a possibility. If this fails, I could continue researching, of course!" Finishing that, she smiled sheepishly.

"I see... Then as initially planned, the only thing we need from here is the second document. If it is the correct one, that is..." Arla said thoughtfully, her expression serious.

"Yep," Ai affirmed.

* * *

"Hm?" Ai spotted two familiar people from afar. "AH!" She glanced over at Arla for a second before dashing off. With a huge grin on her face, she waved enthusiastically at them. "GON! KILLUA!"

"Huh?" Gon blinked. He then smiled brightly. "Ai!"

"There's no way that's Ai." Killua had a somewhat grumpy expression. "Ai isn't as pretty as that girl. She has a more wild look like the monkey that she is - or was it something else...? Anyways, there's no way that's Ai!" He pointed at her rudely. "Our weirdo isn't like that, Gon!"

"..." Her eye twitched. "I'm going to punch you, one day, YOU ANAL FUCKING BASTARD."

"Ah... It _is_ the weirdo. I was wrong to ever assume that you could ever look pretty. Or maybe the makeup or whatever you did changed how you look..." Killua crossed his arms and sighed to himself. "So if you're here, does this mean that Arla's here?"

"You little-" Ai was about to pounce on him with her fists.

"_Maa, maa_..." Gon tried to calm Ai down. "Killua, that was rude. You should apologize to Ai, especially since she really does look pretty."

"Tch," he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Sorry."

"Hmph." Ai also crossed her arms and then pointed vaguely behind her. "Arla is over there, negotiating with another person for our job." There were so many people in the crowd, so it was difficult to spot who she was pointing to in particular.

"Hehh... And you left?" Killua grinned. "Well, I don't blame you to be fair. It seems quite boring."

Ai sighed. "I only left because I saw you two and I know that Arla can handle it well without my assistance." She glanced over at her best friend. "I think she's almost done. I'll call her over before she goes over to someone else."

Arla had finished her conversation with the tall man. She curtsied politely, holding onto a part of her white dress that had a similar style as the one she wore when she saw Neon, as a way to show the other person that she was done with the conversation. Inside of her mind, she wanted to scold her friend for leaving her behind. After all, she wanted the mental and emotional support from her friend's presence. Even though she did not show it, she was still a bit nervous about talking to people in the high society - after what she went through in the past.

Ai dragged Gon and Killua by the arms. "Arla!"

Arla's ears perked up. She turned her heel to face the source of the voice. With a warm smile, she expected to see her best friend, but instead, she faced three familiar faces. "Oh!"

Killua's eyes widened. Arla's hair twirled, landing perfectly in its original style. The pearly barrette sparkled in the light and her white dress accentuated her body shape, but most of all, her warm smile and the glow of her healthy skin made her seem pure - almost untouchable. "Ah…" He managed to murmur. His cheeks and ears flushed a deep red as he wondered where to look. Even though he tried to look away, he could not remove his gaze away from her.

"I did not think that I would see you both here." She greeted the two happily. "Nevertheless, it is good to see you both again, Gon, Killua."

"_O-ou_…" Killua scratched the back of his head with one hand as his other hand fingered the hem of his black blazer.

"I also did not expect to see you both in such dashing attire. It looks quite good on both of you." Arla commented. "Truly… Men look ten times more handsome when wearing a suit. Do you not agree with me, Ai?"

"You are so right about that!" Ai nodded vigorously.

"W-well… You…" Killua grumbled quietly. "You look…" If he told her the truth, he would say that she looked like an angel that he would never have a chance of even touching, but he felt like Ai and Gon would start teasing him relentlessly, so he could not finish his sentence.

"Yes…?" Arla blinked in confusion. "But while Killua looks good in a suit, as expected, I think I prefer you in your normal clothes. You look cooler that way."

"Eh?" At those words, Killua turned redder than before. "I-I… Well, it's not like I'm going to wear a suit everyday… It's only because of this stupid auction..."

"Yeah, so enjoy it while you can, Arla~" Grinning cheekily, Ai gently elbowed Killua. "I'm sure he's admiring you all the same right now too."

"WHAT?! YOU IDIOT, WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT TO HER?!" Killua grabbed onto her shoulders since he could not ruin her dress and shook her back and forth.

"Um…" Arla blinked. "I suppose I will enjoy seeing everyone in such formal wear. After all, when will there be another chance to see someone in such formal wear in the first place? Especially you, Ai. Oh and also, Killua and Gon."

"Am I just an afterthought…?" Killua muttered under his breath. Irritation towards Ai grew exponentially. "WELL, it's not like you look that amazing in your outfit, Arla."

"...I see." She only smiled stiffly in response. "Well, your opinion about my appearance matters very little."

Killua stiffened and could not look up at her. Guilt lingered in his mind. He wished he had not said that out of his own anger and jealousy.

"Idiot," Ai muttered under her breath. Gon shook his head, murmuring about how dishonest he was.

"Arlaaaa, don't worry about it! Killua's just being a _tsundere_. Just remember the expression he looked at you with! There's no way he thought that!" Smacking Killua on the back, Ai huffed.

"Well, if he were to tell me the truth right now, then I shall accept it as the truth." Arla's lips widened into a seemingly bright smile. "But nevertheless, no one's opinion matters because I need to think of myself as beautiful first and that, I find, is more important than anyone else's opinion."

"I agree. Honestly, I liked my style as it was before!" Ai fist-pumped. "Arla, we're both beauty queens and we know it!" She then patted Killua on the back, signaling him to speak.

"...Arla." Killua walked towards her until he was right in front of her. He could not look at her in the eye. He then pulled her arm towards him, so that she was closer to him. The moment her ear was close to his lips, he whispered, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was a lie. You're actually really beautiful right now." He then released his grasp on her arm and took a step back, shoving his hands back into the pockets of his pants. Whenever no one was looking, he peeked at her secretly to imprint how she looked in his mind.

Gon gave Killua a knowing grin, all the whilst Ai grabbed the black-haired male's arm, shaking it vigorously while squealing.

For the first time, Arla was frozen. In a mere second after, she took a step back and her pale skin flushed a deep red. She was unable to maintain her smile as her hands cupped her pink ears. "E-eh?" That was the first time a male had been so close to her in such a manner, so she was caught off-guard. "I-I…" She did not know how to react. She then wondered if this was what her mother meant by a male's voice having the capabilities of directing a critical attack to the female's heart.

Killua's heart skipped a beat. '_Augh, why is she so cute?!_' He covered his mouth with his hand as if trying to control his expression. All he wanted to do was cup her cheeks with his hands and hold her tightly close to him. '_Ahhh, I can't stand it! Why can't she be-_' So he just watched her carefully instead, burning this image of her reaction into his mind. '_-mine…?_'

Arla breathed heavily as an attempt to stop her heart from racing so much. '_What damage… How terrifying - the male voice can be… But I must stop myself from panicking and I must thank him._'

'_Maybe I should do that again one day. Or catch her off-guard? Will I get the same reaction or even a cuter one if I do?_' He ended up with a happy but boyish smile on his face. '_I can watch her all day. She has so many interesting facial expressions. Maybe others don't notice it, but the small details in each and every one of them make it fun for me to watch her like this._' He gazed at her affectionately.

She coughed as an attempt to cover up her panic from earlier. "Th-thank you for the earnest compliment, Killua. I really appreciate that you told me the truth. So I shall graciously accept your compliment." She then curtsied lightly towards Killua as she tried to hide the reddening of her skin. She could not look at him in the eye. The damage was, apparently, too big for her to handle. However, she took up the courage to walk over to him timidly and then whispered in his ear. "And Killua… You also look really handsome in that outfit." Once she said those words, she dashed over to Ai and held her arm without looking at Killua. As expected, giving out and receiving compliments were really hard to do.

Killua could not raise his head anymore. His heart hammered loudly against his chest and his cheeks felt so hot that it could probably melt chocolate. Her voice caressed his ear and he felt like he could almost feel her lips on it when she spoke.

"Killua, just remember, Arla is my wife." Sticking her tongue at him, she hugged Arla. "You've got a long way to go before becoming her mistress."

"...What?" Killua's eye twitched. That had immediately taken care of erasing all of the embarrassment and happiness he felt with those sentences. He then grabbed Arla's arm. "She isn't your wife and I won't become her mistress when I'm not even a girl!"

Ai pulled her other arm. "Arla, you tell him!"

"Eh…?" Panic swirled in Arla's eyes. She then locked eyes with Killua. His eyes were just as blue as they were when they first met at the Exams.

"Just tell him we're married!"

"..." Arla felt like she should just stay quiet, glancing over at Gon in hopes that he would help, but seeing that the boy kept laughing, that chance seemed to have died a long time ago. "I'm married to no one. I lost my fiance to another woman a while ago, so I have no one promised to me either." She decided to answer seriously and truthfully.

Ai paused for a moment. "Then, I promise myself to you, forever and ever. No one will ever steal me away from you. You're my best friend and sister."

That seemed to touch Arla's heart deeply as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "You are also my best friend, Ai. Thank you for saying that. I will also be with you as your best friend and sister forever." She smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah! We'll be by your side forever!" Gon gave her a thumbs up.

"H-hey! I'll also stay with you forever, Arla, so it's not just Ai and Gon! I…" Killua seemed to have a hard time choosing his words. "Because I-"

"Arla-sama, it is almost time for the auction." One of the employees walked over to them. "Please join us as soon as you are done with your conversation."

"Ah… Yes. We will be right there. Thank you." Arla politely sent the employee away. "As you were saying, Killua?"

Gon and Ai looked at both of them expectantly, waiting with bated breath.

"It's… It's nothing." Killua sighed. "Just know that we'll all be by your side."

Arla held Killua's hands in her own. "I see! Well, I am very happy to have everyone as my closest friends!" She then sighed lightly. "Even though I lost my fiance a while ago, it is with great fortune that I have such caring people who I find to be important in my life. So thank you for saying that, everyone."

Killua could only awkwardly laugh as a pained expression briefly appeared, causing Gon and Ai to give him a worried look. He then pinched her cheeks. "Well, sometimes, people are meant to not be together in the end. When the right person comes, I'm sure they'll make you happy."

"If you say so." She merely smiled in response. "I am a bit unintelligent when it comes to social interactions, so I might not even notice if someone is interested though. After all, who would want someone whose fiance had left them for another woman?" It was a scar that tore at her pride deeply.

Frowning heavily at that, Ai immediately replied, "Even if one lousy boy left you, we, along with Kurapika and Leorio, came into your life. I doubt the people who have left you know your worth, Arla. You're the one who said you have to love yourself first, and I'm telling you, you're a wonderful person many would be lucky to have in their lives like us."

Arla's eyes widened. Her grip on Killua's hands tightened. "You are correct about that. I still need to work on healing myself, it seems." She smiled warmly at her best friend. "Good luck with the auction, Killua, Gon." She then leaned forward, letting her cheek touch his lightly. She then did the same with the other cheek, letting herself linger a little longer in his warmth. Her fingers tangled with his loosely.

She then took a step back as she let go of his hands. She smiled affectionately at him. "This is called a greeting kiss between important people, Killua. I hope that you have felt my sincerity and my affection for you since you are also someone important to me."

Killua only stared at her with his mouth slightly open. His cheeks maintained its pink tint.

Arla proceeded to quickly give the greeting kiss to Gon and then to Ai, but Killua never even noticed.

"Now then, we are running quite late, Ai. Let us head inside, shall we?" Arla grabbed Ai as they then waved goodbye to the two while they were heading inside.

"Killua…?" Gon shook his friend. "Are you okay?"

"H-huh?" Killua blinked as if snapping out of it. "Y-yeah… Huh? Where did they go?"

"...Killua, let's just go in." Gon motioned to the doors to the auction.

"Right…" Killua grumbled as he followed Gon.

* * *

"This ancient document is most known for its reputation in cursing those who own it. Memories being destroyed - as if they have permanent amnesia - until they could no longer remember a single person. Some think of it as the zombie curse because they all act like dead people by the time they decide to take their own lives! No one has yet to break this curse on its previous owners since only death has freed them from this hell!" The auctioneer pulled down the cloth, revealing the document that had the same material as the one that they owned.

"...Marquis," Arla turned towards their employer. "I believe this is the one."

"Yes, this has a similar vibe as the one we have." Ai explained further in a very polite manner. "I think this one is related to ours."

"Then it seems like we will have to obtain this one at all costs." The Marquis murmured as he began to bid ruthlessly for the document. Arla and Ai watched as he won the bid in mere seconds.

* * *

After a while, the clarinet was finally brought out. As the auctioneer sold its worth with her words, Ai nodded at both Arla and the Marquis.

Then, they kept a close and careful eye at anyone who made bids at the clarinet.

Discreetly, Ai glanced around the room at anyone who made bids.

And then her heart stopped.

Sitting next to a professional looking woman was a male with the same messy dark syrupy brown hair as Ai, whose bangs draped over his forehead like rippling waves. His downturned eyes were focused on the clarinet, and they were a shade of deep honey amber. A non-removable slight quirk of the side of his lips remained, although he was not smirking then.

"Akira," she whispered that name to herself in a voice so low that no one heard it. It was _him_. It was her brother.

Even as the bids moved on towards the other items, such as Greed Island, Ai could not focus on them nor could she calm down her torrential thoughts.

* * *

"This is the list of names for those who bid on the clarinet," Arla said, showing Ai the notebook.

Glancing over the names, Ai handed back the notebook. "I see… Thanks! I'll start researching on them right as we get back." She grinned at Arla.

"Lady Arlania. Ai. Please take this time to nourish yourselves and to rest for a while." The Marquis walked over to the two after finishing a conversation with someone. "When it is time to head back, I will let you both know." He smiled at the two with dignity and humbleness.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Grinning even wider, Ai took off, while Arla went to go get some refreshments from the bar for herself.

'_Where is he?'_ Her eyes searched through the crowd as she carefully but quickly walked around. She bit her lip. '_What if he already left? No, no. I can't be sure of that.'_

It was only a moment later when her eyes landed on the mop of familiar syrupy messy hair. '_Akira!'_

Confirming it was him, Ai gulped; she was about to walk over to him but stopped. He was busy talking with some people, the woman from earlier at his side also chatting away with them. '_I must wait, and strike when the time is right.'_ With that, she grabbed some food and camouflaged herself amongst the chatting crowd, waiting and observing discreetly.

After moving quite frequently and talking to multiple people, at last, Akira was standing by himself with the woman, holding only their wine glasses in their hands.

'_Chance!' _Taking that moment, Ai immediately dove through the people swiftly, closing the distance and soon enough, he noticed her.

His eyes widened slightly in recognition, but only a moment later, they were back to its usual conniving glint.

"Akira." Ai came to stand a meter away from her brother and the woman who was now observing her in mild curiosity.

"Give me a minute, _madonna_. I'll be right back," he said, directing his gaze towards the ginger-haired woman.

Ai's heart stopped. '_Madonna? Is she a mafia boss? No, it couldn't be. He must've escaped.'_

The woman closed her eyes with a chuckle. "I'm not a _madonna_."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you become one soon," Akira said.

* * *

Leaning against the wall of the empty and silent auction hallway, Akira crossed his arms. "I did hear that you escaped… But why are you here?"

Stopping a meter away from him, Ai looked up at Akira blankly. "That's because I'm working for someone right now. You could call me their bodyguard, I suppose. And… I thought you escaped - from the cult and the mafia running behind it."

Surprise gleamed in his eyes, turning into delight the next second. "So you knew about _Eclisse_? And how the church was backing it?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she closed her eyes. "It wasn't hard to figure out… Chronis' activities were far too unsavory even as a cult leader, and so a little digging gave me my answer," Ai said, then opening her eyes. "Also, you didn't answer my question."

Languidly tilting an eyebrow up, Akira smirked with slight amusement. "Why would you think I'd escape them?" His tone was casual, light. "I _joined_ them."

She stared at him for a moment, her mouth drying up. "Join…? You joined them? Willingly?" Her hands trembled, so she clenched them as fists by her side.

"Of course," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wouldn't do something if I didn't will it, would I?"

Jaw going taut, Ai took a few steps back, her knuckles going white. "You joined the same people who hurt us? The same people you warned me against? The same Chronis who you were so against?!"

With a blank gaze, Akira stared at her. "I'm still against Chronis. That's why I pit you against him. It'd be a pain if you joined his side, after all." Then, he closed his eyes, making his smirk appear nearly innocent. "There can be different factions in a famiglia, Ai. I'm sure you know that. I am simply on the opposing side of his faction."

Gulping, Ai hesitantly asked, "Don't tell me that the reason you bid on that clarinet was because… you have the Dark Sonata?"

In response, he chuckled. "Why would you say so?"

'_He didn't deny it, nor did he answer with confusion… That must mean…' _Closing her eyes as an attempt to calm herself down, Ai faced down and sighed. "To find the Dark Sonata, you must first find the amnesiac and immortal selkie who wanders this land, and extract their memories on the night of a red moon. Because that's the only time when the selkie, commanded by the devil, remembers everything," Ai explained, her expression more relaxed as she raised her head again, unclenching her fists. "But to play that melody, a suitable instrument is needed, and that's where the clarinet comes in. Is that…woman the selkie?"

Having uncrossed his arms and having put his hand under his chin during her explanation, Akira continued observing her in silence for a moment longer. "No, she is my boss and future _Madonna_... And although you got that wrong, it seems like I've underestimated your intellectual capacity," he commented thoughtfully. "For you to figure out things to such an extent… It's such a pity. I'd be willing to hire you only if you'd abandon those foolish notions of sentimentality. I promise you I'd pay much better than that bodyguarding job you have."

Eyebrows furrowing again, her throat tightened up. "I'm not doing this job for the money!" Her hands clenched into fists again as her lips quivered. "How can you… How can you talk to me like that? As if I'm just another human resource for your work? I love you, Akira!"

Surprise blanketing his face for a second, his face contorted into a cruel laugh right after as he slammed a hand over his forehead. "You love me?" Laughter calming down after a few moments, he removed the hand from his forehead. He looked at her as if he was disappointed. "To think you're still saying that… Don't kid me. I'm sure you know just as well as me about how stupid the notion of a family is."

An angry and hurt expression crossed Ai's face. "I don't love you because we're related by blood. I love you because you cared for me when I was a child!" Her voice shook. "You were so kind to me, and it was fun to be by your side, and you were also my moral and thinking guide. You taught me to think for myself." By the end, her voice was a bare whisper.

"I only treated you like that because it'd be a pain if Chronis got your powers in his hands," he stated plainly.

"But still, even if that was your reasoning, I love you-"

"How could someone like you, who hasn't been loved before, love someone else?"

Ai went silent at that.

"To dad, you were simply his way to cement his power and influence, and mom used to scream about how she wished she aborted you." Akira smirked cruelly. "And I never loved you, so how could someone like you who has never been loved, love someone else?"

Her throat tightened up, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. She was immersed in the drowning feeling of her heartbeat, her voice fragile as if it could break at any moment. "...You're wrong! Because I am loved - Arla loves me! I'm sure Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio do too! And I love all of them back-"

"Are those your friends?" Akira interrupted with a question he did not even wait for her to answer. "How can they love you when they don't even know you?"

Ai paused. "What… What do you mean? Of course they know me! We've spent so much time together-"

"Tell me. What do you they know about you? What have you shown them, besides that dumb smile on your face?"

Quiet for a moment, Ai desperately looked up at Akira again. "...Arla…Arla knows about the church-"

"Did you willingly tell her?" He interrupted with another question, his eyes striking her as if he could see everything, despite not having seen her in four years.

"I…" Her mind ran with words and thoughts, trying to prove him wrong. '_She found out through those dreams,' _she thought miserably. '_Through those wretched dreams, otherwise of which I'm sure I'd have never told anyone.' _Her heart and mind thundered. "But still, I love them," she cried out, her words full of emotions and memories.

Smirking mockingly at her with pity, Akira asked, "Then tell me. How can they love you when they don't even know you in the first place? How can _you _love them if you never even let them know all of you? They only know about your joy, your smile, and the brightness in it. What about your darkness? Your pain? Your frightening dependence on them?"

"..." She was silent. There was nothing she could say to that. It felt like the whole world crashed down on her. Ai's hands no longer trembled, her body going slack as she barely registered that she was now staring at her shoes. The pounding of her heart overwhelmed her, yet soothed her at the same time. He was right. Akira was right.

Placidly, Akira began walking over to her. "Having grown up in the same environment, this is one of the things we have in common. We will _never _be loved, and hence we can _never _love." Leaning down, he proceeded to whisper into her ears a cruel, mocking advice. "It's better the sooner you realize that, _my dear sister. _You don't love me or them, nor can you ever love anyone."

She did not respond. She did not even look up as he walked away, even as she heard the click of a lighter and vaguely smelled smoke which would have otherwise made her frown. '_I wonder, if he uses those cigarettes, too,' _was her only thought about it, which soon got buried within a never ending ocean. Ai simply continued staring down at her shoes as if in a trance.

_He was right. _

_Akira was right._

A few moments later, Arla came running from the same direction that Akira left from. "Ai, I have been searching for you everywhere. The Marquis is calling for us-" She paused, coming to a slow stop in front of Ai. "...Are you okay? Why are you so pale? Do you need a doctor?" She held her best friend's face with a severely worried expression. "What happened?"

Smiling sheepishly, Ai looked up at Arla, all traces of her previous expression vanishing. "I'm not okay!" Ai held her stomach, her face comically contorting. "I think the seafood I ate is messing with my stomach, urgh…" Another wave of pain enveloped her at lying.

Somehow, Arla did not seem convinced at her best friend's reason. She then realized that Ai was hiding something from her, but since it did not seem as though Ai wanted to talk about it, she let it slide this time. "_Ah_… That does not sound pleasant," Arla responded with a very neutral tone. She then rubbed Ai's back comfortingly and pulled her into a loose hug, hoping that her warmth could heal a part of her best friend, despite not knowing what was going on. "Maybe we should ask the people here for some medicine and then head back."

"Don't worry," Ai said, still gripping her stomach. "I had a go with the toilet in the women's restroom and I'm feeling better than I was before."

Arla smiled sadly as she gripped the back of her friend's shirt, not letting go of her. Her voice, however, sounded amused. "Why did you have to clarify that it was the women's restroom…?"

"Do you want to know?" Ai asked.

Almost as if she did not hear Ai's question, Arla's face contorted into one of empty anxieties before dissipating into a blank expression. Her heart twisted in discomfort. She felt that something was very wrong here - just as wrong as the time when Killua faced his brother in the Hunter Exams, but not knowing the reason made her feel uneasy. "On second thought, perhaps not." Finally answering Ai's question, Arla sent her a strangely warm smile as she let go of her friend, turning to go. "If you are feeling better as you say that you are, then we should return to the Marquis and then head back."

Ai smiled. "Okay."

A minute or two after the girls left, two familiar boys walked into the hallway from the other end.

Clenching his fists so hard that they trembled, Gon glared at nothing. "I _hate_ him."

"I know," Killua responded with hands in his pockets. His facial expression and voice seemed blank, but his eyes spoke volumes instead.

"How could he say that to Ai…? He's the one that doesn't know her! He doesn't have a right to be her brother!" Gon raged. If it had not been for Killua stopping him, Gon would have leapt in to punch her brother. His expression contorted. "She called him her hope… When she talked about him, I could tell how much Ai loved him, and despite that, he said all of that to her!"

"Yeah," Killua said, hating himself for stopping Gon. He realized that Akira was far stronger than them, and for them not having developed their _Hatsu_ put them at risk against Akira. Killua hated that his thinking process was like this in the face of someone who had hurt his friend.

"Next time I see him, I'm going to pummel him," Gon vowed angrily.

"For that, and for Greed Island, we need to start developing our _Hatsu_ then," Killua commented, finally looking at Gon.

"Yeah." Gon nodded in grim determination.

* * *

**NOTE: ****DON = MAFIA BOSS**

**First, can I just say... I AM SO HAPPY THAT WE FINALLY INTRODUCED KIT-TWO TO THE WORLD! Kit-Two is literally my favorite character this entire series. Seriously. There is no other character that I consider to be better than Kit-Two at the moment. haha I just adore that kitty plush a lot. XD**

**Second, yay for the pairings! You're getting more and more of our (Arla x Killua; Ai x Kurapika) couple scenes~ I hope that you're enjoying those! Also, do you have a favorite couple scene yet? Which one?**

**Third, gosh, Ai's brother is such a jackass. Why does she need to be surrounded by such assholes?! Seems like Ai might not be in a good mental and emotional state after seeing her brother... I wonder how that'll affect her later on.**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the scenes in the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**A huge thank you to Elisablackcat once more for her review! We highly appreciate it and love reading them. Thank you for bringing up the vagueness in the sentence in chapter 12. I will be adding a note about that in that chapter about it. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter will show the effects that Akira had on Ai, Arla's darker side, an unknown but important person's memory, and the party with Leorio, Gon, and Killua! It will also show the reason as to why proper communication is important in any relationship and friendship.**

**WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with arguments, unstable behavior, and/or anger, then please skip this chapter or skim through it quickly. Thank you.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Each time she smiled, it felt like a stab.

Each time she smiled, it felt like a stab, and yet within the haze of her mind, it was all pushed aside. All thoughts and emotions were pushed away, away from the frontals of her consciousness.

Anything Ai said, or any smiles she shared with Arla during the ride back were forgotten as she opened the door to her room. As Ai entered her own room, slowly, the smile she paraded around vanished.

She did not even bother looking at Kit Two who was sleeping on one of her large hotel beds, instead attempting to walk to her bed. Her legs gave out just as she reached the end, her hands grabbing onto the foot of the bed.

With lethargic, sluggish movements, Ai fished out her phone and automatically began dialing the only number she had memorized.

'_Please, please answer.'_ She wished desperately as her lips began quivering again, her first conscious thought since she fell into that helpless and listless trance.

There was a click. "_Ai?"_

'_Ah, he picked up,'_ she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. Her throat tightened up, making it hard for words to leave her mouth as sounds, even though her mouth moved.

"_Ai?"_ He repeated her name, this time with more confusion and slight worry. "_Are you there? Are you okay?"_

Clutching her phone with one hand and the bedsheets with the other, Ai buried her face into the bed, despite no one being there to see it. "Thank you, Kurapika," she whispered, her voice as fragile as the early flower buds of spring. "Thank you for picking up."

There was a pause from the line. "_Did something happen? Ai, are you okay?" _

"I… I'm…" Her throat tightened up again. She could not lie to him. She felt that if she lied to him after already lying to Arla, it would be like a double sin. "I just wanted to talk to you, even if it's just for five minutes. _Please_, just talk to me about anything."

There was another pause from the line. "_Okay." _

* * *

Kurapika stared at the phone in his hand after ending the call. '_Ai… Something definitely happened,'_ he thought, frowning slightly as he clutched the phone.

* * *

'_Help me!'_

_A girl walked into the forest in confusion. "Where is this voice coming from…? They sound like they're in pain…" She paused before entering further. "But grandma told me not to go any further…"_

'_It hurts-! Save me!'_

"_But… But I can't ignore someone who is in pain…" The girl looked back at her town. She hardened her resolve and dashed further into the forest. "Excuse me! Where are you?! How are you hurt?!"_

'_I… I can't...move…' The voice came from inside of a cave. 'Stuck… It hurts-!'_

_The girl stood outside of the cave hesitantly. "Maybe I should get grandma…"_

_The voice started to scream louder at her suggestion, screeching as if it was being tortured relentlessly. 'IT HURTS! SAVE-! HELP ME!'_

"_There's no time for hesitating!" The girl braced herself as she ran into the cave bravely. "Where…?" She then saw at the other end of the cave - a green glowing rock. "What is this?" She gently touched the strangely warm rock. "Why is it warm?"_

'_Remove the paper on the rock.' The voice echoed in her mind. _

_She blinked and observed the rock. "...Paper…?" That was when she noticed a slightly ripped piece of paper that was attached to the rock. "I…" That paper looked auspicious. Perhaps, it kept something bad away from the world. "I don't think I should…" She was about to put down the rock and leave the area when she suddenly could not move. _

"_What?!" Fear lingered in her expression. It only exponentiated when she found her hand moving on its own. "N-no! STOP!" Her fingers grasped the paper tightly. 'I should have listened to grandma!'_

'_IT IS FINALLY TIME-!'_

_She paled significantly and screamed when she ripped a part of the paper. A huge blast of power slammed into her as if stopping her from pulling any further. Her body still could not move away from the spot where she stood. _

'_THIS WILL NOT BE THE END!'_

_With those final words, a great wind blew around her and in seconds, she slumped to the ground - unconscious. _

_By the time she woke up, it was late evening. The night was dark and there was a cooling breeze wafting through the cave. She shivered._

"_Ugh… I need to get out of here already." She shakily stood back up and walked out of the cave. "I am never going to go back to the forest again. Grandma was right. Such bad luck." _

_But before she even had a chance to completely leave the vicinity, her lips strangely widened into a pleased smirk before it disappeared a millisecond later. _

* * *

"Ai, you have not had any dreams since I finished translating the first document, have you?" Arla asked her best friend worriedly.

"Nope." Ai began playing with Kit-Two by throwing him into the air and catching him with her hands.

"That means the document's effects wear off after translating, _nya~_! You're the first one to do that! So no nightmares!" Kit-Two added into the conversation. "Higher,_ nya!_"

Ai then threw Kit-Two high into the air until he crashed into the ceiling. "Whoops." She sheepishly laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

Kit-Two fell to the floor in a slump. "How can you do this to me..._nya._"

"..." Arla only sighed in response.

Ai gathered him from the floor before plopping on the bed. "But ever since we got the second document, we've been having weird dreams, haven't we?"

"Yes… I believe they are dreams that are the memories of someone else's. We are just watching them in their point of view, so it is difficult to figure out who it could be." Arla tapped on her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps, they are someone who might be deeply intertwined with these ancient documents."

* * *

"Oh, did you look over the list yet?" Arla asked, halting in her endeavor to reach for another waffle with her fork and knife.

Glancing at Arla sheepishly, Ai grinned. "No, I didn't. I ended up finding out without the list, but the _Eclisse Famiglia_ has it. They're a very strong and strict group, and they used to be known as a vigilante but transformed into one of the cruelest famiglias out there with the last two leaders." Explaining that, Ai stared into nothingness thoughtfully as the dust danced around her within the sun's beams. "Right now, they're in a bit of an internal strife because their leader died recently in the underground auction when the _Ryodan _attacked."

"Is that so…" Arla blinked, her eyes sharpening at that piece of information. Strategies swirled in her mind as she tapped her finger on top of the table. She then stared hard at her best friend. From the tone and behavior of her friend when explaining the Eclisse Famiglia, she had a good feeling that this Eclisse Famiglia had to do with Ai's sudden change in behavior recently. She briefly considered the priest who she had yet to find and eliminate from their lives. So while Ai could try to hide whatever she was hiding, Arla was an expert at uncovering the hidden. She was a decently feared aristocrat in the Royal Court for a good reason. "That was surprisingly quick…" A comforting smile appeared on her face. "I suppose we should figure out a way to get our hands on the Dark Sonata then?" She would let her best friend be for now, but there was only so much patience she had in her bones. She would pull it out of her eventually.

"Yes, except…" Ai furrowed her eyebrows. "It won't be so easy, since all we have right now is surface level information… It'll be hard to get more information. Unless, we either invade into their ranks or…" Hidden by the sun's shadow, her eyes darkened. '_We utilize certain connections…'_

Arla tapped her finger onto the table before stopping. "Still, it is a beginning." Smiling warmly at Ai, Arla tilted her head. "Is it not? We have already gotten so far. And…this kind of thing...is merely child's play. So I am quite certain that we can do this with no particular issues, _unless there is something that is not being said right now_." The bright tone in Arla's voice made it seem as though her words were normal as usual.

Without noticing the implications of Arla's words, Ai smiled at her painfully. "Yeah."

Glancing at the clock, Arla blinked. "Oh, we do not have much time left… We should finish our breakfast soon so that we can go meet up with Gon and Killua before their audition."

* * *

"Cheers! You've made it past the first stage!" Leorio then proceeded to excitedly raise his cup of beer in response. Half-hearted cheers followed after and Leorio's smile twitched. '_What's with this dark air looming over all of them!?' _

Only Ai had cheered just as loudly and excitedly as Leorio, raising her cup of soda up high as she laughed - _but it was her who felt the most off, despite that._

"I knew you two cutie pies could do it! No one believed in you two more than I did!" Ai then sat back down in her chair next to Leorio with an '_omf' _and proceeded to sip on her soda. The next second, she exhaled lightly and laughed once more.

Leorio sipped on his beer. It felt like the other three were somewhat cautious around her. '_Or more like they're observing Ai,'_ he thought to himself.

Arla's eyes sharpened, noticing the vague difference in the way that Gon and Killua looked at Ai. '_Hmm… They...know…?_' Her hand that held the napkin crumpled tightly before releasing it as it gently fell to the ground. '_I wonder how I should feel about this._' She felt a little betrayed, especially since she considered Ai to be her best friend, unless that was her own assumption. '_Well, I suppose I could be wrong…_' She took a deep breath. '_That's right. There is nothing to get angry about, Arlania. Act mature._'

However, without her permission, her eyes sharpened again when she noted the strangely minute changes in the two boys' behavior. '_Or not._' She then glanced over at Ai in a very obvious manner, her stare boring into her best friend's skull in an intense manner that oozed with suspicion. '_What is she hiding from me that is making those two nervous or uncomfortable around her…? I don't like this. I don't like this at all._'

'_But why is she hiding it from me?_' Arla felt hurt, but she tried to push it down to the dark corners of her mind. '_No, this is merely an assumption. Control yourself, Arlania. I mean it. Act. Mature... But-_' Her eyebrows furrowed some more.

Leorio flinched a little when he noticed Arla's shift in behavior. '_Dear lord. What on earth is happening right now?! Why is she so scary right now?! What did Ai DO TO HER?!_'

He flinched some more when Arla turned her gaze towards him for a brief moment. '_Spare me, please._'

Arla then returned to staring at Ai, who continued looking at her own drink with a smile.

Gon dug out a document and held it out towards Leorio with attempted cheerfulness. "Could you look at this for us?"

Reaching out over the table, Leorio grabbed the documents with furrowed eyebrows. "What is it? A contract?" Taking a few minutes to go over it as Ai leaned over to read it as well, Leorio suddenly realized how quiet it was at their table. '_What's with this atmosphere?!'_ His grip on the documents tightened as he fought against the awkwardness.

Clearing his throat, Leorio said, "Looks like it can be summarized in three points." He then raised his index finger in an explanatory manner. "First, you can't file any claims if you get injured or die. Second, any items that you bring out of the game belongs to Mister Battera. Third, if you clear the game, you will receive a 50 billion jenny reward." He then smiled as brightly as he could, pretending to not notice the awkwardness. "I don't see any problems."

"Yep!" Gon chirped in, with a moment of awkward silence following right after.

"So once you sign it, you're good to go!" Leorio laughed uncomfortably.

"Wait, but the second point seems off," Ai said, blinking up at Leorio as she held her glass of soda. "They're saying that anything you bring out of the game belongs to Battera-san. I think that's important."

Arla narrowed her eyes at Ai, not even concentrating on the other three at this point. She crossed her legs and tapped her finger on top of the table, looking highly irritated and impatient. Her other hand held her glass of juice. '_Am I not trustworthy? Did I make a mistake? Or is the Eclisse Famiglia threatening her? Or is it that bastard priest? No, it can't be. She would have told me then. But she hasn't. I don't know what she's thinking. Something happened at the auction. I wish I stayed with her then. What was I thinking back then?!'_

_Tap._

Ai flinched at that, noticing Arla's irritation, although she could not pinpoint the reason why.

"Yeah," Killua chimed in, placing his glass down for a minute as he lazily leaned his face against his hand. "That's why he's paying the big bucks."

_Tap._

"Anything? Like what?" Leorio asked, blinking in confusion.

_Tap._

"I'm willing to hand it over," Gon interrupted the flow of the conversation, smiling up at them with determination. "I'm not looking for items. I just want to get closer to Ging!"

Arla's finger stopped mid-air for a moment. '_Ah, I hate guessing. I hate assuming. I hate all of this. I hate not knowing what is bothering her. Is it me?! No. It can't be. She would tell me. Then what is the problem?! Did she meet an Eclisse Famiglia member? But the mission… No, it has to be something personal. I will find out the truth from her.'_

At Gon's declaration, everyone, except for Arla, smiled warmly, whether to themselves or at him.

Ai's heart warmed, the smile on her face genuine as she looked at Gon. '_Ah, these people… Maybe by their side, I can continue smiling… Maybe I can disprove my brother's words… Slowly… And then, I can tell all of you… Tell all of you… That I love you all.' _

_Tap._

The former aristocrat's finger laid on top of the table - motionless. '..._I suppose...i__t's time._'

"_Ai. _We need to talk after this_._" Arla's voice lowered as she glowered at her. The others stiffened at her words, glancing at Ai with a scared expression.

"Uh," Ai squeaked, as if she suddenly snapped out of a reverie. "If that's about my constipation… I already did it this morning! Don't worry!" She sent Arla a thumbs up. The sad part was that she seemed serious about it.

Arla's eye twitched. '_Does she think that I'm that stupid to believe-. Actually, she might be serious about it, BUT… Why does this make me angrier than before…?!_'

_CRACK-!_

Arla's hand that held the glass tightened, shattering it in seconds. The juice flowed onto the table and Killua blinked blankly, while Gon started to tremble a little. Leorio wondered if he could escape somehow.

Her hand started to bleed.

'_I see. She's avoiding it. I should have known. How pathetic of me - and ugly of me._'

Arla then smiled brightly at Ai.

"Is that so?"

Ai immediately seemed alarmed, her face scrunching up in emotional agony as she got up. "Arla, your hand-"

'_I want to leave. I don't want to be with them right now - or else I'll break. I need to leave right now. Have to leave - before I explode. Before I break something else… I can't control my disappointment and anger right now, so breathe, Arlania._' The older female took a deep breath.

"There is nothing to worry about in regards to my hand, Ai. Just a minor wound." Arla stood up from her seat. "Let me clean this up in the bathroom."

Without even looking at any of them, she then walked off to the bathroom with a very frosty expression, terrifying those who looked at her.

Sitting back down, Ai looked down, hiding her expression with her hair as she trembled slightly. '_I was wrong… I only bring them pain. How can they love me, when I only bring them pain and suffering? They're too nice to still let me call them my friends…' _Clenching her legs tightly and digging her nails in them to the point of blood. "I'll go out for a moment," she whispered as she hurriedly left the restaurant, tears streaming down her face. '_It's my fault. It's all my fault. Arla's mad at me. I made her mad. I hurt her, so she got hurt. It's all my fault.'_

"Ai, wait-!" Gon reached a hand out towards her, but she was already gone.

Her mind cycled through the same thoughts over and over again as she left the restaurant, not noticing any of the weird looks directed towards her. '_Staying by their side is selfish. I'm such a selfish person. If only I was of use to them-' _Images of her father flashed before her eyes, which she immediately suppressed. '_Or if I really can't be of use to them, then maybe if they'd abandon me… Then I'd be able to easily accept staying away from them, and not selfishly cling to them.'_

By the time Arla came back to the table, her expression twisted into one of neutralities. "Where did she go?" She asked the three, her eyes firmly watching them carefully as if daring them to lie to her.

"Um… Well… She went out of the restaurant for a moment!" Gon answered honestly.

'_She left…?_' The anger that had subsided earlier bubbled up inside of her again. '_I was finally able to calm down and now…_' She took another deep breath. '_Then I suppose I can take this chance to find out the truth._'

"Hmm…" She then put her hand down on the table and smiled ever so warmly at them. They trembled at the same time. "Then in that case," her smile dropped and she glared at the two boys for the first time in a long while, "-how about letting me know as to what Ai is hiding from me?"

Leorio backed up, shuddering in horror. '_WHEN DID SHE GET THIS SCARY?!'_

Killua spoke up first in a calm yet annoyed manner. "If we do, then will you calm down? It's not like we found out about it from her. It was on accident."

At those words, Arla blinked and then her smile turned genuine. '_Oh… That's a relief. I didn't expect that. I should have known! How stupid of me. I think too much. This is why I need to talk to people more often… So that no misunderstandings would occur… And I got mad at them for no reason._' Seeing her calm expression, some of the annoyance that lingered on Killua's expression faded away.

"Is that so. Then I will calm down now." She sat back down with her hands laying on top of each other. "First and foremost, I apologize for getting mad at all of you. Second, it really is a relief to know that some of my thoughts were untrue."

"Thoughts?" Killua questioned.

"I thought that she viewed me as someone not trustworthy." She smiled sheepishly at him.

Killua's eye twitched. He then leaned forward and flicked her forehead with his fingers hard. "Idiot, she likes you the most, so why bother worrying?" She blinked in response as she held onto her aching forehead.

"...Words can be fickle though. When the time comes, someone's actions can show more of who they truly like and are comfortable with, rather than their words." Her eyes darkened a little. She then smiled again. "However, you do have a point. She has shown me on multiple occasions that she cares about me."

"Exactly." Killua sighed and sipped on some of his drink. "Are you ready to hear then?"

"I am always ready." Arla tapped on the table with her finger again.

"She has some family troubles. Seems like one of her family members hate her while she loves him. And then he said some shitty stuff to her, which made her feel all pathetic, and now she's acting like some kind of constipated cat who needs some proper scolding from you." Killua summarized it all with a grin.

Gon sighed before hitting his best friend on the back of his head. "KILLUA, DON'T SAY THAT!" He then faced Arla with shining eyes. "ARLA, YOU NEED TO GO GET AI AND APOLOGIZE FOR BEING AN IDIOT-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT?!" Killua smacked Gon on the face as revenge.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT, KILLUA!" Gon yelled at him angrily.

"NO, YOU ARE!" Killua was just about ready to get some food to smack him with.

Leorio bashed them both on the head. "YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS! NOW SIT DOWN!"

"...ANYWAYS, GO APOLOGIZE TO AI AND BRING HER BACK! SHE NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO SHOW HER HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT HER, INSTEAD OF GETTING MAD!" Gon rudely pointed at Arla in the face.

"...Alright. However," she turned a sharp eye at him. He flinched. "It does not mean that I will not express my displeasure at how she avoids the situation and does not bother to tell me as to what is going on, considering that I am _always_ going to be there to help her - no matter how _shitty_ the situation is. Is that clear, Gon?"

"..._Yes__._" Gon squeaked out, falling onto the chair as if paralyzed from fear.

"We will be right back, so do not go anywhere, you three." Arla turned her heel and walked out of the restaurant to find her best friend with conflicting feelings and thoughts boiling inside of her.

* * *

Sitting on the park bench, Ai stared out at the scenery with a complicated expression. '_It's because of me. I hurt Arla. I can't go back to them.'_ Lowering her head, Ai clenched her eyes shut. '_I can't go back to them, not like this. Ah, why do I have to ruin everything. Useless, stupid little me.' _Slowly opening her eyes, Ai sighed to herself with scrunched up eyebrows. '_All because of me… How am I supposed to face them now? But at least… Now it'll be easier to stay away from them.' _At that thought, a painful smile of acceptance appeared on her face. '_I won't let such kind, amazing people waste their time on me anymore.'_

"..." Arla stared at her from afar. '_Why is she hurting herself like this? How frustrating. It reminds me of my Mother and the way she holds in her pain._' Recognizing this made her angry again. '_My feelings and thoughts are my own responsibility. Not hers._'

"There you are." Arla crossed her arms as she stared at her best friend who was sitting on a park bench.

Finally noticing Arla there, Ai jumped up. Catching the older female's eyes, she immediately looked down again, clenching the edges of the bench. "...I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please... I'll accept you throwing me away, but…don't hate me."

"...I will not accept that apology since you have nothing to apologize for. And I do not hate you, so I do not know why you would even think that in the first place. And why would I throw you away in the first place? Sometimes, I forget how much of an idiot you can be - just like Gon. So I will put this to you clearly. I love you very much and I hate that you keep everything to yourself because of your own assumption that it will be a burden to everyone." Arla sighed deeply. "Do you not trust me enough? Are you a masochist? Is that why you keep everything to yourself and hurt yourself like this?"

"It's not that I don't trust you," Ai began with a forceful and urgent tone, still looking down, letting her hair shield her face. "But it _is_ burdensome."

'_What._' Arla could not recognize the Ai in front of her. '_What the hell is she saying? No. What the hell am I hearing from her?_'

"There are many reasons," Ai continued, exhaling heavily as her grip on the bench loosened. "It's useless to talk about it. So what's the point? I'll burden someone else with my problems, feel uncomfortable, and despite that, nothing positive would come out of it... Sometimes it's comfortable to be hurt, but that's a horrible thing to show. As long as I smile, and continue on, it should be fine. It's all useless in the end anyways-"

Ai's words snapped something deep inside of Arla - _something very dark and twisted_. The former aristocrat found herself grabbing her best friend's collar and pulling her up uncharacteristically.

Flinching at this, Ai shook a bit before suppressing her tremors.

"_Oh_...? I never knew you were the type to say that. I never knew that you would just accept pain and not even try to fight back." Arla's eyes darkened. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you right now. I respect you because you are capable of…"

Shrinking at this sudden act, Ai closed her eyes tightly and then slowly opened them. '_Ah,' _Ai thought as she finally glanced up to look at the expression on her best friend's face. A sickening feeling of pain sweltered within her. '_I messed up. I messed it all up. I found my most precious friend, and I already messed up so much. Knowing the trouble you cause to others and seeing it closely like this really feels so different...'_

Ai's eyes blanked out. "I've always accepted the pain. It's a part of who I am," she pushed out forcefully, her voice becoming smoother the longer she spoke, her eyes becoming more blank. "I can fight against the pain and live with it at the same time. It's a very human thing, in fact. Pain is a clinging feature of being alive. Smiling and continuing on despite that… Everyone else does it, so why can't I? I… I know it's selfish to cling onto hope… But." Her lips clamped shut.

Arla let go of Ai's collar. "Is that so…? If that's what you want to do, then go ahead. I won't stop you because who am I to even stop you in the first place? But then I am starting to wonder if I have only been friends with your mask and not yourself, considering that you just seem to let that _bastard_ priest give you more pain and have him take over your life - one minute at a time." She took a step back from the younger female. "I see. I thought that the determination in your eyes showed otherwise, but what you're telling me right now is proving my assumptions wrong. But then again, assumptions have always been the killer to the truth."

Hurt flashed across Ai's eyes, but then she smiled sadly. "The priest, my parents… Everything… I guess you're right. In the end, if you saw me like this… I knew I'd become a disposable, unworthy person. I guess that's why I tried hard to push my strength in front. A mask… I never thought that's what my smile was until now… But maybe it was, from the beginning, since I was a child... Maybe I always tried too hard. Smiled too much. Ran after happiness and hoped too much. I don't deserve to be friends with all of you. I guess there really was nothing to me." _Nothing that could love, nothing that could be loved._

Arla bit her bottom lip hard, blood trickling down her chin. "You're an idiot. You really are an idiot. Disposable? Are you an idiot? Are you some kind of tool? If you're disposable and unworthy, then I am just as disposable and unworthy - and perhaps, even more so than you." She shook her head, putting her hand over her face. "Even if I was friends with your mask, you no longer have that mask on right now. And that means that I still have a chance to be friends with you - the you that you've been hiding from everyone, but if you don't even want to give me that chance, then what is the point?" She smiled wryly to herself. "In that case, I should have just died back then and saved you some grief. Then maybe then we can just be disposable and unworthy together." She then narrowed her eyes at her. "But do you truly think someone else's opinion determines if you're important or not?" Her grip on her clothes tightened. "No, it doesn't! Because if it did, then I would have died ages ago!"

Ai's eyes flashed up with a rageful flare in response. "How dare you...! You're not disposable! Because you're strong, because you saw in me what I don't have." Ai gritted her teeth. "How dare you say you should've died?! How dare you…" Ai then sighed harshly, her expression lightening up in exhaustion. "Someone else's opinion doesn't matter, unless they're someone important. All of you are my hope, my dearest people, especially you. So if you decide I'm disposable, then I am," she stated, as if it was a fact as obvious as the weather.

"THEN THAT SHOULD BE RETURNED BACK TO YOU!" Tears sprouted at the ends of Arla's eyes, feeling very angry about how her friend never listened to her words properly and only picked out the ones that she wanted to hear. "How dare you say that you're disposable! How dare you say that you're unworthy! How dare you put yourself down like this?! How dare you insult your own strength and your own identity?! My cousin was someone important to me! He said that I was useless, a piece of _shit_, then if we go by what you said, then I really am that! So why are you doing this to yourself?! You're not an exception to your own words!"

Despite the single tear that streamed down Ai's cheek, her expression remained light. "The fact that you could go against the words of someone important to you simply proves that you're strong enough to go against that. Even if your disgusting cousin said that, it wasn't what the rest of your family believed. They love you, Arla. Lawrence as well."

Arla let out a sharp sigh. "Strong…" She started to laugh hysterically at that. Tears rolled down her cheek without her permission. "Strong… Is that what you see? IS THAT WHAT YOU SEE?!" She put her hand over her face. "I hate that word. I _hate_ that word. I'm barely surviving. I'm barely living. So what if my family loved me? That Lawrence cares about me? I would rather _die_ right now than live and yet, I'm...strong…? What on _earth_ could you be talking about…?"

"To fight against that desire to die, you are strong," Ai repeated. "In my eyes, you've always been a painfully vulnerable and strong person, who suffers but keeps on going. You've always been strong to me, because you _had _to be strong. Your strength is a tragedy, but you keep on going." Ai's voice went soft. "Looking at you having to be strong always pained me, but I also admired it. But more than that, I loved the person who loved me, you who cared for me and how we got along. It really was like fate had brought us together, even though I don't really believe in fate. But maybe that was my mistake, maybe I was wrong. Because… This is who I am. Disposable and disgusting, undeserving of such a perfect friendship."

Suddenly, Arla turned silent. She stared at Ai blankly. "Do you think friendship and any kind of relationship is like a fairy tale? It takes hard work and both people in the relationship have to be open to communicate properly, so I was hoping that we could do that together, but what am I supposed to do if you aren't willing?" She then sighed. "If you think that you're disposable and disgusting, then my words and opinions must not matter much, despite what you said earlier. No matter what I say, you won't believe me, will you? Even though I find you important like family, even though I admire your strength, despite what you believe right now. Your ability to enjoy life, your ability to express yourself when it comes to your affection, and your ability to connect with people - I wonder sometimes… Why do you not see your own strengths when people acknowledge it? It's not a matter of being humble. It's merely abuse to yourself."

"It's hard to trust that when they haven't seen me being like this," Ai said merely. "But I guess you have." Ai laughed, an empty laugh. "I… What am I supposed to do?"

"What is it that you want to do, Ai?" Arla asked her. It was as if calmness washed over her.

"I... don't know," Ai admitted. "So, whatever you tell me, I'll do it."

"It has nothing to do with me - for this question. I am asking you, Shirafuji Ai, to make a decision by yourself." She then took a step towards her. "Then let me change the question. What is it that _you_ want?"

"It has everything to do with you!" Ai's voice became frenzied as she hugged herself, leaning forward as she let her hair blanket her expression. "All I want is to be needed by you! To be useful to you! To make you smile!" She let out a shuddery sigh, digging her nails into her arms. "I… I want to have fun with you guys, to laugh and smile together with you… And know that I'm not a bother to all of you… I just want those happy times, and everyone's safety."

"I always need you. Who else keeps me sane these days?" Arla answered. "Who else makes me want to live for once? You're not only my friend, but you're the closest thing I have to a family. Family doesn't always make each other smile, but they can at least trust that they have each other's back. I can give that to you because I know that you give that to me. So you don't always need to make me smile. You can make me mad. You can make me sad. You can make me annoyed. Because you're special, compared to the rest of the group. Because you're someone who I consider to be my sister. Is that going to be a problem?"

Overwhelmed with another influx of thoughts and emotions, Ai stared at the ground. "I can..make you mad...? Make you sad...? Make you annoyed...?" All those words left a bitter taste in her mouth. Ai's expression scrunched up again as she clenched her eyes shut. '_No! This… This feels wrong! I… I don't want to do that to her! If I were to be special, I should only be so because… Because I don't… Because I make her happy...' _A sudden realization jolted through Ai as she froze. '_If I can prove my love - my adoration - my loyalty - my devotion - my usefulness, through any and every means possible, then it'll be fine. No matter how much discomfort or pain I have to go through, it's all fine. That's where my happiness will be, after all. I'm selfish in the end… Staying away? I can't until she discards me. I'm too selfish… So, as long as I can prove it all to her... Her happiness is my happiness, hence I must erase anything that makes her mad or sad.' _Ai's eyes darkened, although she smiled ecstatically at her euphoric realization. '_Even if I end up being that person. For her, I will do anything.'_

Arla's face turned darker, noticing the sudden change in Ai's behavior. '_Will she ever listen to what I'm actually saying? I feel like she's getting worse - unhealthier. I don't know what to do anymore, Mother. I'm not a psychologist or a trained therapist._' Her hand grasped the hems of her shirt before she let go, neutralizing her expression. "Ai. As someone who I consider to be family, make me mad, make me sad, make me annoyed. But if you don't believe me, then how can I prove it? Should I give you my life? If you want to leave me because you feel like you cannot make me mad, sad, or annoyed, then I cannot stop you. However, being afraid to make me mad, sad, or even annoyed is abnormal and I will feel uncomfortable and sad if you feel that way. Nevertheless, my feelings are my own. That being said, you cannot always make me happy, just like how I cannot always make you happy. That is what it means to be human and to be a person."

Ai looked alarmed by this. "No! I would _never never never_ leave you. Unless you discard me first, I will _never _leave you." Ai clenched her knees, smiling brightly as she tilted her head. "Didn't I promise myself to you on that day of the auction? Saying I'd be your best friend forever? So, as long as you don't discard me first… I will _never _leave you."

Arla's eye twitched. She then grabbed Ai's cheeks with her hands and pinched them, stretching them out at the same time. "You little… I told you not to use words like discard or disposable. Are you some kind of inanimate object?! If you think you're an inanimate object, then I'm one too!"

Startled by Arla's actions, Ai stared into her eyes with shock. "I… If you don't like those words, then I won't use them in front of you again," she decided, calming down slightly.

Arla stretched out Ai's cheeks some more. "Oh…? You won't use them _in front of me_…? Then what about the inside of your brain or in front of others...? FROM THIS POINT ON, I FORBID YOU TO USE THOSE WORDS, UNLESS IT'S ABOUT AN INANIMATE OBJECT THAT ISN'T YOU!" She said this to her unreasonably.

Flinching, Ai shrunk back. "I… I'll try," she whispered timidly. "If you're saying this, then I will try my best not to."

She nodded satisfactorily. "And you are not allowed to consider yourself as some useless piece of shit, or else I will also be a useless piece of shit! Is that understood?!"

Ai went silent at this. "I… I don't agree with your logic," Ai murmured, turning away. "You could never be a useless piece of shit. But I'll try."

"I suppose that is better than nothing..." Arla blinked, letting go of Ai's cheeks. "...But Ai… I have told you over and over again that I need you. I need you a lot. I told you so many times, but you're still not getting it. You're like a sister to me. My family. Family is everything to me. Without family, I'm…"

Inhaling lightly and quickly, Ai looked at Arla with a panicked expression. "I… Then what am I supposed to do? Please tell me. Is it to stay by your side? Is it to tell you everything? Is it to make sure you know everything? Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"..." Arla only stared down at Ai in silence. She looked exhausted as if she had not slept in days. "I want you to be your own cheerleader. I want you to tell me when something is tiring you, hurting you, and annoying you. I want to be your best friend, your sister, and your family."

"You are already my best friend, my sister, my family, and my dearest." Ai smiled sadly at Arla. "If that's what you want, then I will try my very best to continue being worthy of being so dear to you."

"Then what is it that you want from me? I will not simply accept you doing what I want and not telling me anything in return." Arla sternly said to her best friend.

"What I _want_…?" Tilting her head to the other side, Ai laughed. "What I want is _what you want,_ _anything you want_, and to be _needed by you_… But..." Her laughter stopped, though she kept smiling, despite it being a sad smile. "Whether you care about your safety or not… That safety of yours will still be my priority, alongside your happiness."

Arla paused and then laughed sadly, patting Ai's head affectionately. "Then I guess we will not be having many problems in that department." She sighed a little. '_Except for my safety… Perhaps…_' That was one thing that she could not relent on. "However, do not be afraid of making me mad, sad, or annoyed. I will not leave you for something as small as that. Even if you were to stab me, theoretically speaking, I won't leave you, unless you're out to kill me. In that case, I have no choice but to leave since I do want to live unfortunately."

Her expression scrunched up. "Stab you…? I would rather kill myself than stab you," Ai said frantically, despite knowing that what Arla said was only meant to be theoretical.

"Breathe, Ai. It was only theoretical and I know that you would never try to kill me, unless you have a good reason to do so. But even then, knowing you, you would frantically look for a solution that would not involve me getting stabbed or killed." Arla flicked Ai's forehead. "If Killua was here, he would call us both idiots."

Not responding for a second, Ai then laughed lightly. "You're right about that, but Killua is an idiot too!"

At that, Arla laughed some more. "Wouldn't it be scary if he just popped out of nowhere with an unpleasant expression - after hearing what we just said about him?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Ai shook her head. "My constipation would probably vanish in that moment," Ai stated blankly. "Actually, anytime I'm constipated from now on, I should just call him and make him super mad. That'll be the most effective medicine."

"...That would be a good idea, but shouldn't you go to the doctor if you're having constipation problems all the time?" Arla scratched her cheek with her hand worriedly.

"I don't have it all the time," Ai yelled, her eyebrow twitching. "I just probably didn't eat enough fiber this week…"

Arla tapped her chin with her finger. "Let's order some food at the restaurant that has all the fiber you need. I heard that cabbage is good at helping you poop."

Ai cringed at the thought of going back to the restaurant, remembering how she left in tears right in front of them. '_But, if that's what she wants…'_

"Also, I think the three miss you a lot too. And we can't have that, can we? Especially when they care about you so much." She then grabbed Ai's hand. "So let's go. We need to help you poop!"

Remaining silent for a moment, Ai smiled back brightly. "_Un!" _

While they headed to the restaurant, Arla held Ai by the hand as their arms swung back and forth, expressing their contentment energetically.

As Arla looked in front, Ai glanced at her with a bright smile. '_Whatever she - no - they want.'_

* * *

"Good luck on your exam, Leorio!" Gon grinned up at Leorio.

"We believe in doctor-ship! I know you can do it, Doctor Leorio!" Ai jumped up, raising her fist into the air as a cheer.

"I wish you good luck as well, Leorio," Arla said, smiling at the older friend as she looked relatively calm and refreshed now. Killua pinched her cheek with his fingers as a test. She rubbed it and pouted at him in annoyance. He grinned and began to pinch her other cheek. She pinched his in retaliation. He then wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her into a headlock. Her fist whacked him on the head. He blinked in surprise and then grinned before releasing her.

Leorio's eye twitched in annoyance.

The older male then relentlessly grinned back at his younger friends. "_Oi, oi_, I'm not a doctor yet, Ai. But thanks for the good luck, you guys. Be careful now."

"Next time we see you, you'll be a doctor," Gon added cheerfully.

Deadpanning, Leorio said, "Wouldn't that mean we won't see each other for at least four years?"

"Ah..." Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"We plan to clear the game much more quickly," Killua commented, arms behind his head, as he finally stood next to his best friend.

"I don't intend to fall behind," Leorio declared.

"You better not!" Ai then grabbed onto Gon's arm lightly. "If it really ends up being four years, like Gon said, we'll be very sad!"

Gon laughed at that.

"_Oi_." Eyebrow twitching, Leorio poked her forehead. "Don't worry! We'll see each other sooner than that."

"_Un_! I'm sure of that too," Gon said, then turning to face Ai as she let go of his arm.

Grabbing onto both of her hands, Gon looked into her eyes seriously. "Ai, I want you to know that we all love you," he said, and then he smiled warmly. "Nothing can change that. Nothing."

Ai looked bewildered for a moment before her lips quivered and her eyes teared up. Embracing him tightly, Ai buried her face into his neck. "Thank you…" Despite her voice being muffled against Gon, they could all still tell how shaky it was.

Patting her back, Gon smiled sadly. Arla merely watched the group gather around her best friend with a relieved smile.

"Of course, we all love you," Leorio added, patting her head. "No matter what ridiculous things come flying out of your mouth."

"Yeah," Killua said, huffing as he turned away and scratched his cheek. "You might be a weirdo, but you're _our_ weirdo."

"Thank you," she repeated as she pulled back, smiling at them - but there was something in her eyes, which made them pause.

It was a determined resolution, which shone in her eyes. There was something which felt like a glaring warning - something which felt _off_.

Arla kept quiet, not willing to show how extremely bothered she was by this, so she merely chose to ignore it, knowing that it could be Ai's way of coping with herself. '_Though it might be a problem if it's affecting her like this permanently. Maybe I should get her a psychologist or a trained therapist in the future, along with one for myself and maybe for everyone else as well._'

Ai grinned affectionately at them. "I love all of you too. And I will do _anything _I have to in order to prove it."

There was a moment of silence.

And then Gon grabbed her cheeks and squished them.

"?! Hey!" She held onto his hands, making him stop. "What're you doing?"

"Well, you had a weird expression on your face," Gon said, a complicated expression on his face.

She pouted up at him. "Excuse me, but I think we've been through this. A weirdo is weird because they're weird, so it's only natural that weirdos have weird expressions!"

Steam came out of Gon's ears. "E-eh…?"

Killua sighed. "You said weirdo too many times, _weirdo!_"

Leorio proceeded to bonk her head with a sigh.

"Gon, what she means is that weirdos are expected to have weird expressions." Arla simplified it for her younger friend.

Gon's eyes brightened up. "Ohhhhh! I got it! That makes sense!"

'_Does he really get it? Or is he pretending to get it?_' Killua sighed again. He then looked at Arla. "There's no point in explaining that to him. I highly doubt he gets it."

"YES, I DO!" Gon yelled at his best friend, pouting.

"Sure, you do." Killua shrugged in a very sarcastic manner.

"See! I knew you would agree with me!" Gon smiled proudly at himself.

Killua stared at his best friend in silence, not knowing how to react to this statement. He placed his hand against his face. '_This idiot…_'

"As expected, you two are close best friends, just like Arla and myself," Ai yelled, playing along with Gon's interpretation.

"You all are idiots…" Leorio murmured to himself as he stopped himself from hitting his head against a wall. "I need another beer."

"Do not be an alcoholic like Leorio, everyone." Arla talked to the three in a serious manner.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Ai and Gon chimed in together.

"As if I would be one. That thing's not even that tasty. So bitter. Ugh." Killua made a disgusted expression.

"..." All three stared at Killua silently. '_What an adult…_'

"...I swear… I'm going to hit all of you one day." Leorio sighed and then turned around. "Well, see you around, you four!"

"Bye, Leorio!" The four yelled out to him.

* * *

**And now we have the important turning point in Arla and Ai's friendship. So what did you think about the fight they had? Did it frustrate you a lot when they weren't communicating properly in the beginning and kept misunderstanding? That's how I felt about every single fight I see between couples or friends from an outsider's perspective. People get scared to say what they want, even though silence is killing their friendship as well, but even the opposite can be too harmful; after all, saying things in an undiplomatic manner can also harm the friendship or relationship in the long run, creating discord and bitterness between even the closest of friends. If the fight ends well and they fight constructively and without insulting each other, then the relationship or friendship can strengthen much more than before. Your feelings or pride can get hurt during the fight, but is it worth throwing away an important friendship or relationship from your life? Those are just a few of the things I thought about as I wrote the fight with my friend. What are your thoughts on the matter?**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the scenes in the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter will be the start of Ai's arc and the next chapter will be the end of this arc, so no worries. After Ai's arc ends, it'll be the start of the Chimera Ants arc.**

**WARNING: There will be torture, abuse, and other dark themes in this chapter. If you cannot handle it, then please skip to the next chapter or skim through this quickly. Thank you.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

It had been a long time since she felt this way.

Ai's skin pounded with heat and fear, adrenaline claiming its fast course through her. She did not want to be around this man at all.

But in the end, what choice did she have? What choice did she ever have? At this point, it was her own choice to be trapped, already wrapped up in the ungiving tendrils of love.

"You are horrible." Staring down at his shoes and dark clothes, Ai exhaled roughly, clenching her fists. "You are absolutely horrible, _Chronis_."

The man in question merely smiled, chuckling lightly at her words. "Is that any way to speak to a priest, Ai?" Despite the admonishing message behind his words, Chronis' tone remained jovial. Casually taking a step, and then another towards her, Chronis stood imposingly in front of her. Undeterred by Ai's uptight stance and trembling, he stood in front of her confidently, hands clasped behind his back. "But if that's so, why are you submitting your will to me now?"

"I'm not submitting to you," Ai answered immediately, tremors in her voice. "But for now, I need to use you."

"Use me?" Amusement and slight bewilderment sauntered into his tone; unclasping his hands, Chronis swiftly grabbed her chin, forcibly making her face him.

Her whole body went cold. She could do nothing as fear made its marathon.

"_Use me?_" He repeated, his eyes wide with a manic glint as his grin stretched wide. "I never expected to hear that from you. Just this once, I must commend your insolence. Do you wish to redeem yourself before I correct whatever mischief you have in your mind?"

"I must use you," Ai asserted, her trembling voice mild and low as she continued staring into his eyes with fear and contempt. She felt poison coating her throat and tongue, yet she still pushed out the words causing that horrible sensation. "To extract revenge on my brother."

At that, Chronis actually paused, his jovial expression falling into shock. And then he pulled back, laughing freely with a hand covering his eyes and forehead.

Thoughts and emotions in as much disarray as the insanity of the man before her, Ai stared at him. If she went about this the wrong way, then things would fall apart before they even began. Despair and hope clung at her heart, each beat heavy with emotions damning her.

"You must've met him," Chronis remarked as his laughter calmed down; he slowly removed the hand from his face to uncannily reveal the same expression he held before. "Do you realize now, that he never escaped? How was it? Seeing him?" Excitement and glee were apparent in his eyes as he stepped forward with each question.

"It was horrible," Ai said, taking steps back as she continued looking up at the man with wide frightened, apprehensive eyes.

Nevertheless, Chronis continued stepping towards her until he cornered her against a wall.

"I told him I love him, like a younger sister whose entire world as a child was their brother would," Ai admitted honestly, now no longer staring into Chronis' eyes, being less than a foot away from him. "He told me I didn't love him. He told me I couldn't love. That I neither loved him nor my friends." She then paused, feeling her throat tightening up in disgust as if snakes were crawling her skin. "I… I… This revenge is a symbol of my love for him. He _will _know that I love him."

Chuckling once more, Chronis then raised a hand.

Stiffening rapidly, her whole body went cold. Ai stared in horror, awaiting his next move rigidly.

"_Good girl_," he said, placing that hand on her shoulder. She flinched. "You made an excellent decision. I knew you'd see the light, Ai."

Ai gulped, disgust swarming her.

She had to do this.

She had to.

_For Arla._

_And for her brother_.

* * *

_Closing the door, Akira faced Ai. "How'd you find me?"_

_Glancing away from the dark scenic city which laid before her eyes from the room's windowpane, Ai smiled at him. "I have my ways."_

_He simply observed her for a moment, calculating her intellectual worth and benefit to him. "Why did you search me out?"_

_Ai turned to the windowpane again, leaning her hand against it. "Chronis is in this city, isn't he?"_

_Not affirming her with an answer, Akira sharpened his eyes. _

"_From what I've researched so far, the Eclisse has a bit of an ongoing internal struggle at the moment, right?" She faced him once more, eyes clear and confident as if she knew she was correct._

_Still sharply smirking, Akira playfully shrugged his shoulders in an exaggerated motion. "Who knows."_

"_I can be of use to you." She was no longer smiling, her expression filled with stern determination and somehow - vulnerability. "I can lend you my help with anything you'd need me for. I know your resources are already stretched wide, but… I'm sure there's something only I can do. Something you need me for."_

_Cocking an eyebrow, his tone drifted with cruelness. "Alright. Let's say there is some obscure miscellaneous task like that. What would you gain out of this?"_

_Letting a small, vulnerable smile to appear on her face, Ai left the glass pane as she stepped forward softly and carefully. "To have a chance to prove my loyalty and love for you, Akira onii-san."_

_Shaking his head at that, he laughed lowly and mockingly. "Love? Don't you remember-"_

"_I remember what you told me," Ai interrupted him uncharacteristically, as she came to a stop in front of him. "But I don't agree with your words… I love you, and I love my friends. And I will do anything I have to do to prove it."_

_His eyes were stony, cold. "Go ahead then. Try as you will. No loss on my side. Your foolish attempts will not change anything."_

"_I will try until the very end, because you are loved." Ai smiled painfully. "I love you, Akira."_

* * *

The room she slept in now felt cold and alien. Of course, it did. It was a room within Chronis' thick, _thick_ fortress, after all. The existence of the souls around her seemed to not soothe her, a dreaded disconsolation lingering within the air.

And yet, she bit it all back.

For _them_.

It was _all_ for their sake.

The door knob turned, a mop of purple hair popping out from the door. "Chronis is calling for you, _goddess,_" said the young man, his expression taut and flared with slight irritation. "For _that _meeting. Come out in five minutes." And then the door closed.

Merely sighing slightly from the desk, Ai got up and made her way outside the room. "You shouldn't shut the door on a lady without letting her reply first." Opening the door, she smiled up at him. "Kaunt-san."

The man's eyebrow only twitched before he started walking away. "Please follow me, _goddess_."

"And of course you have to call me with such a distasteful name." Following after him, Ai rolled her eyes. "I really don't know where all of you got this whole _goddess _thing. I've always been more of a princess type rather than a goddess or queen, you know?"

Kaunt said nothing, which was fine by her. She knew how to deal with him, after all.

_Anyone who wasn't Chronis, she could deal with._

"Hey… By _that _meeting, you mean that one, right? The super important one with one of the Hunter Committee people?" Ai asked, despite already knowing the answer, peering through her bangs in pretense nervousness. '_This is my chance to leave the note for Joker-san…'_

Sparing a bare glance towards her for a second, Kaunt continued walking. "Yes."

Pausing right as they got near the intersection within the hallways, Ai smiled sheepishly. "Ah… Then, can I please have a minute to myself in the bathroom?"

Halting, Kaunt once more glanced at her, this time with more visible annoyance. "Even a _goddess_ gets nervous, huh," he said, the meaning behind his words obviously mocking. "If it really will help, then go. But hurry up. We don't have all day."

"Ahaha, of course!" Ai's smile widened. "I promise I won't take long."

"Is that any way to talk to the _goddess_, Kaunt?" A stony-faced woman approached the two from the right side of the intersection. Her poisonous green eyes narrowed at him."Just because she doesn't say anything doesn't mean you can talk to her that way. Know your place."

Staying in place, Ai's eyes flickered over to the older woman. One of Chronis' most obedient, loyal, and strongest subordinates... '_I would go as far as to call her his right hand,'_ Ai thought to herself.

"Michelle-san," Kaunt acknowledged, his expression withering slightly as if realizing her authority. "What are you doing here?"

"Chronis ordered me to come get the _goddess_. It seems you aren't reliable enough," she replied flippantly, her eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him. "I still haven't heard your apology to the _goddess_, Kaunt."

Seeing the hesitant expression flip across his face, Michelle sighed.

"Didn't you hear me, Kaunt? You should know how valuable the _goddess_ is to _Eclisse_. Disrespecting her means disrespecting _Eclisse_." With a harsher and colder edge to her tone, she glared harder at the purple-haired male.

"Yes, Michelle-san." Kaunt bowed his head towards her. Then, he turned towards Ai with a lower bow. "I apologize for my rudeness… _Goddess_."

Ai could hear the strain in his voice. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it! You really don't have to bow, hehe…" Rubbing her head uncomfortably, Ai tried to ignore Michelle's gaze.

"Thank you very much for your forgiveness," Kaunt replied, still bowing.

"Next time, you won't get off simply with an apology," Michelle warned him, arms crossed.

Feeling her bladder sending her warning signals, Ai urgently jumped about. "U-Um! So can I please go to the bathroom now?"

Michelle bowed deeply. "Yes. Of course, our _goddess_."

'_Gosh, to think I actually have to go to the bathroom now…' _Ai's stomach churned uncomfortably. "Ah, yes! Thank you! And please, you don't have to bow either, Michelle-san!"

* * *

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Ai blinked as she wished she could go back to the nice bathroom again. '_This is so uncomfortable._'

Across from her sat a tall lean male with medium length blonde hair. His name - was Pariston Hill. Meanwhile, Chronis sat next to her sat - rigid and serious, despite the casual smile he showed to the other male. She could tell from the heavy atmosphere that the two were evaluating each other intensely within the silence.

'_So suffocating…_'

This was when Pariston cut through the silence with his wide smile and empty expression. "I suppose this is the first time that we are meeting in such an official manner like this, is it not? Chronis?"

The priest maintained his smile. "I suppose it is."

"And that lady is?" The younger male finally stared at Ai with those probing eyes of his. She almost shuddered under his gaze. Unpleasant - that was the word to describe him.

"She is the goddess of our religion." Chronis continued without missing a beat. "She will be the strength and pride of our religion and the Eclisse Family."

"Goddess, hmm?" Pariston leaned against his arm, not removing his rude stare towards Ai. "I thought that a goddess would be stronger, but it seems like if she really is to be the strength and pride of your religion and the Eclisse Family, that would be quite… _pathetic_." He let out a loud laughter. "But then again, it doesn't matter how weak a puppet is, as long as they serve well and fulfill their purpose." The mocking tone in his voice rang through his words. "So _goddess_, how does it feel to have no power of your own?"

"...Um… Not nice, I guess? You two should just chill a bit and have some tea." Ai laughed awkwardly. That was when Chronis shot her a highly displeased expression, making her stiffen a little. '_Ugh, do these people not even have a sense of humor!?_'

"...As you can see, she's as docile as a deer." The priest ran his fingers through her hair, making her almost shudder from disgust. "She herself has accepted the fact that she is my puppet - for my own use."

'_Ew,'_ Ai thought, trying to suppress her cringe. '_Stop touching me!_'

"...Is that really the case?" Pariston tapped his finger on the table a few times. "To me, she looks more like a fake - a rebel… A source of great trouble. A troublesome puppet."

Ai did not look into Pariston's eyes as she felt that the moment that she does, it would be the moment when everything would crumble. Her hands trembled a little and sweat trickled down her hand.

"There is nothing to worry about." Chronis reassured him with that creepy smile of his. "If she even tries to act out, I will have my way with her. That will surely put a permanent end to any thoughts of escaping or going against me."

Ai suppressed a shudder, paling intensely at the implications of his words. '_...I don't want to be here right now. I really don't-'_

"...Then I guess there's nothing to worry about." Pariston let out another empty laugh. "But even so, can I really trust you to fulfill your part of the promise?"

Chronis smiled widely. "We are the same type of people, so wouldn't you know the answer to that question?"

This made Pariston laugh uncontrollably, smiling that horrifically chilling smile of his, despite the handsome visage he was born with. The moment he stopped laughing, his fingers tapped on the table continuously without end.

A heavy silence fell on the table, the tapping sound from his fingers echoing throughout the room.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

"...It would be a problem if you were just like me." Pariston cut through the silence again.

_CRACK-!_

His finger tapped on the table once, creating a crack on it.

Chronis stiffened a little, despite the fact that he continued to smile pleasantly at the younger male.

Pariston's relaxed demeanor made the priest sweat a little from sheer nervousness. Then, the blonde-haired male stopped leaning against his arm. "But I suppose it'll be easier to get everything done with you, the you who is _apparently_ similar to me." He smiled brightly at him. "Rather than the _pest_ of the mafia world."

"Are you referring to Akira?" Chronis asked with a slight smile.

"I don't think I need to clarify that now, do I?" Pariston's lips widened into a calculative smile. "Now then… Shall we get down to business?"

"Please do." Chronis leaned back as his eyes flickered of seriousness.

Ai looked back and forth between the two men, now feeling _very_ uncomfortable under both of their presences.

* * *

It had technically been around four months since Arla and Ai last saw Gon and Killua.

Arla's long blonde haired wig was tied up into a high ponytail. Her emerald green contacts fitted in her eyes well. She shifted her glasses and then stared coldly at the man who was tied up to a chair. Blood trickled down his arms. He coughed roughly, spitting out blood. Heaving hard, he stared at her with a deeply imbedded fear. "P-please… Please let me go…"

"As long as you tell us the truth, then we can." Her tone sounded so monotonous that the man began to believe that she was a demon in disguise. She raised the whip up in the air before slashing down at his chest. He screamed in pain.

"I BEG OF YOU-" Before he could say anything else, she slashed at him again. "AUGHH!"

"Angel, I suggest for you to stop." Another man came up to her with a concerned look. "If you torture him any further, he'll die."

Her eyes narrowed at him sharply. He flinched at her glare. "Do you think that you're in charge of me?" She snarled. However, she soon regained her calm expression. "But you have a point there. It's just that traitors shouldn't be treated very well, Marcus." She then considered him frostily. "Or are you suggesting that we let him go as he said?"

Marcus gulped before letting out a casual laugh. "I'm not saying that we should let him go. We should give him a breather and take care of his injuries before the next torturing session."

"Hmm…" Arla never let go of her gaze towards him. His hands trembled slightly out of fear. "In that case, Marcus, I'll put you in charge of torturing him. Once you get the information out of him, give it to me. Your deadline is tomorrow night. If you fail, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Her tone was even and casual as though she was sipping some afternoon tea with him.

Somehow, this casual behavior from Arla terrified him further. "Y-yes. I will not fail you." He bowed towards her respectfully. He could not stop himself from shaking badly.

From behind them, whispers amongst the grunts grew louder. "It's the Angel. Cruel Angel. I heard that she only joined a few months ago."

"Shh! If she hears you, she might kill you for insubordination! Someone told me that she jumped up in ranks so fast because of how cruel and terrifying she is. She can tell when someone's lying and when someone's going against _Eclisse_… Anyone who does so will suffer death in the cruelest way." They grabbed each other's arms in fear, despite being part of the mafia.

"Isn't she younger than us?" A grunt walked up to her with an arrogant smile. "What is there to fear about a little girl?" He snorted and was about to grab her shoulders. "I say… She's quite cute. I think we should have fun with her instead-"

Arla grabbed onto his wrist and then cracked it by crushing it with her hand as she twirled around to stand behind his back and slammed her leg behind his knees. He yelped and fell to the ground roughly on his knees, holding onto his broken wrist. Tears streamed down his face. Using the whip in her free hand, she quickly snapped her wrist to make the whip wrap around the man's neck. "Such _foolishness_." In seconds, she made him fly into the wall in a heavy crash. "Wanting to die clearly." She then glared at the other grunts. "Take him away. I don't need _idiots_ in _my_ group."

"Y-yes, ma'am." One of them stuttered as he grabbed the unconscious male from the wall. The others also helped him.

By the time Arla irritatedly handed over the whip to Marcus and went back to her room, she sighed heavily to herself as the door to her room shut behind her.

"When will this be over…"

Ever since she infiltrated the mafia, she had to do many unspeakable tasks, such as torture and manipulation.

"I _hate_ this." She slid down to the floor, gathering her knees to herself and then eventually meditating to regain a part of herself again. "Do not fall into that persona. It is not you. You might have done the actions, but this is not who you are. It is merely an act - a mask. _Breath_e…"

She opened her eyes.

"I am _not_ Angel."

"I am almost there… Almost done…" She finally stared out the window blankly. "...I wonder what Ai is doing right now… Is she doing okay? I hope she's not panicking hard right now..." Somehow, thinking about Ai and the job her best friend has to do made her head and heart hurt. "I hope she's safe…"

* * *

Arla breathed in and out lightly, sleeping peacefully in her bed. She had already removed the contacts, but had kept her wig on as she was too tired to remove it for the day.

There was a shift in the air around her. She furrowed her brows, no longer feeling comfortable. Two dark figures unlocked the door to her room and entered quietly. Arla's finger twitched as if noticing. However, her eyes remained closed and her breathing even. One of them pulled out a rope from their bag, while the other unsheathed their dagger.

The assassin with the rope motioned to the other with their fingers, indicating that they were going to start. When their partner nodded in agreement, they crept up to Arla, ready to strangle her to death. The moment the rope wrapped around her neck and tightened, she groaned in pain and grabbed at the rope. "_Ngh!_"

The assassin with the rope smiled widely, but Arla opened her eyes and swiftly swung her fist at them. They dodged to the side when they fell to the ground in pain. She had taken that brief chance to kick them in between the legs.

She coughed heavily, touching her bruised neck, and rolled off her bed, grabbing her dagger from underneath the pillow.

From behind her, the other assassin raised their dagger to slash at her artery when she jumped from the floor and took off from the wall towards the assassin. She tried to kick them at the side of the head, but they blocked her with their arm. Before she landed on the floor again, she grabbed a fistful of their hair, taking them down with her. However, they flipped backwards to avoid getting their head smashed into the floor. She took this chance to slash at them when the assassin with the rope managed to wrap it around her leg. She fell, making the dagger land a few feet away.

She huffed, her hands curling into fists.

"What a troublesome child." One of them murmured to the other. "Time for you to die quietly, Angel."

'_Angel…? So they must have been sent by one of the mafia people who want to bring me down._' She bit her bottom lip hard. Directing her aura to her leg, she immediately swung the assassin with the rope into the air. He smashed into the wall, confusion flickering in his eyes, as if he did not expect this. He coughed aggressively and fell to the ground limply. '_One down._'

She jumped on her bed, taking out another dagger from underneath her pillow, and then avoided the blade of the dagger that was thrown in her direction. The dagger inserted itself into the wall. She breathed heavily, glancing at the assassin who threw it. '_I have to end this quickly._'

Directing her aura to her feet, she dashed towards the assassin who took out another dagger. The blades clashed, creating sparks in the air. She flinched when the assassin began to use his physical strength to bring her down with the dagger. '_This is why I hate being short!_' She gritted her teeth and then swung her leg to the side of the assassin. He dodged away by jumping back. She used this chance to direct her aura into her dagger.

The assassin expected to see another clash of sparks from the daggers, but, from his own horror, he slowly saw how her dagger cut through his as if his was made out of pudding. He threw his dagger away and backed up. She stared at him icily.

"I thought that you were supposed to kill me. Is something the matter?" She coldly murmured to him before smiling warmly at him. "Then I suppose it is my turn."

She dashed towards him after directing her aura to her feet again, but this time, she flipped over him before he could react. She slashed at the back of his neck, deep and thoroughly. She then landed on her feet, feeling the blood splatter on her. The assassin finally crumpled to the floor - dead. "Well then…" Glancing at the other assassin who fell unconscious earlier, she walked over to him with her dagger at hand. "I guess I should get rid of him too."

When she finished, she smelled herself, cringing at the pungent scent of blood, and then sighed to herself. "I hate taking so many showers in one day."

* * *

"Akira!" Embracing him softly, Ai smiled happily.

Not hugging her back, the messy-haired male simply looked in front. "So, what did you find out?" He asked, not deviating from the reason for their face-to-face information exchange.

"Oh, yes!" Pulling back slightly, Ai smiled up at him as if unperturbed by his lack of care. "Chronis met up with a triple star Hunter and the Hunter Association's Vice Chairman, Pariston."

"Pariston Hill?" Akira asked in confirmation, his eyes flickering to meet hers.

"Yeah. Something about their personalities were incredibly similar…which is why both of them basically kept on trying to manipulate each other. It was such a weird power play." Sighing, Ai removed herself from Akira, twirling away. "Neither of them were in it a hundred percent," Ai continued. "Like they'd pull out if either side falls. To me, it felt like Pariston wasn't very serious about it. Of course he wouldn't since Chronis' place as Eclisse's leader isn't guaranteed."

Her role was to get information that Akira's multitudes of other spies could not. There were many things they could get their hands on, but there were still things that were close to impossible for them to find. That is where Ai came in. Having a place so close to Chronis and being deeply involved with Eclisse, there were many things she would ultimately come to know - all useful information for Akira.

"It's like a see saw." Akira smirked to himself. "Those two would either be mildly involved with each other like that, or forcefully cause each other's downfalls. As usual, that idiot priest really loves trying his hands on risky gambles or wild cards."

Ai glanced at Akira thoughtfully. "He likes trying to control the uncontrollable. Break the unbreakable."

"And that'll be his downfall." Plainly stating that, Akira smoothly took out a cigarette box.

Ai flinched at that, but nevertheless, he flipped out a lighter and proceeded to light a fire underneath the cigarette in his mouth.

She stayed silent for a moment as he blew out ambiguous gray smoke.

"Anyways, don't you forget about your part of the deal, Akira!" Ai finally looked at him again, desperately ignoring the cigarette in his mouth.

"My end of the deal…? Ah, yes. The dinner you requested _so_ specifically." Akira chuckled, still biting onto the cigarette.

Pouting angrily, Ai pointed at him. "Yes! Of course, for every solid piece of information I find, you must have dinner with me!" Then, she smiled. "What do you want to eat today?"

He looked at her. "Certainly not those Wringles. They're terrible for dinner. Something only a child like you would think of." Sighing dramatically, he shrugged his shoulders in an exaggerated manner.

"Hey!" Face flushing in anger, Ai stomped her foot. "We didn't just have _Wringles_! We had so many different kinds of chips and chocolates! And all of them were super good! As long as we don't eat them too often, it's fine! And you might call me a child for getting them, but you enjoyed them too, jerk!" She then proceeded to huff, crossing her arms. "Well, whatever! It's your turn to choose anyways. I won't let you say '_whatever'_ this time!"

Looking away with a slightly bored expression, Akira puffed out some more smoke. "...Pepperoni pizza and maybe a cheese one too. And fried chicken that's been fried twice. With some beer_._"

Raising a hand up to her face, Ai laughed slightly. "And you said that I'm like a child, but I doubt you're any different from me when it comes to food." She felt incredibly giddy. To her, it felt different from the beginning. The way he would choose any sort of food, and then eat it or not enjoy eating it - as if he really did see this deal to be a bother to him, felt as though he was slowly becoming different from back then. "Then, what kind of movie do you want to watch with it?"

"That's not a part of the deal," Akira immediately asserted, his eyes on her in a second. "Don't ask for what's not there."

"So you'd prefer talking to me whilst eating, I'm completely fine with that! In fact, I'm _perfectly_ content with that!" Seeing her grin cheekily, petty irritation flared up in him.

"I suppose you're right. Watching a movie would be better," he commented blandly, throwing the cigarette down and stubbing it with his foot lightly. "How about horror, then?" He smirked.

'_Does he think I'm the type that gets scared by scary movies? Hehe, well I better prove him wrong!'_ Ai grinned brightly. "Now you're talking my language!"

* * *

"So you are the so-called Angel." Chronis observed Arla carefully. His eyes regarded her coldly; her effectiveness and efficiency might be extraordinary by the levels of current newcomers, but there was no guarantee of her loyalty, especially as a newbie. "I heard of your effectiveness and efficiency in torturing and getting tasks done." He placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes darkened, expressing her displeasure at him touching her in any way. "My faction would be _very _happy to have someone like you to join us."

Arla took a step back and tilted her head to the side, observing him as she did so. This was the man who hurt her most precious person. She would not forgive him, but she had to stay patient - patient enough to snatch a golden opportunity to ruin all of his plans with a single falling domino. "I'll only join when I wish to do so. And…" She sneered at him, testing the waters.

Her understanding of him was based on the dreams of Ai's past, so she remembered the way he emotionally, physically, and mentally hurt her best friend. He was a man of abusive tendencies, wanting to manipulate anything and everything by breaking them completely. She would not allow him to do so to her. She did not fear him. She had nothing to lose and after breathing the same air as the manipulative, cruel, and corrupt officials in the Royal Court ever since she was four, his tactics could only do so much to her. While one could interject that she had protection from her family, she would only smile sadly at that as she had very little protection from her family, due to her power, as a child, even if her family did want to protect her from the Royal Court.

She then admitted to herself that he might be stronger in the Nen department, but it did not mean that all hope was lost for her. Dark amusement soon lingered in her expression. "Who knows if your faction will be in power when it seems like that Akira person's faction seems to have more power these days… Perhaps, if yours shows more promise, then I'll consider joining yours, but for now, I'll only observe."

Her words had little effect on Chronis - as Arla had expected from a light jab. He continued smiling amiably, expression light. Of course… How could she know of his power move to overthrow this game and win? She might have been a newbie, who lasered through from the bottom up, but in his eyes, that made Arla all the more dangerous. There was nothing Chronis could find out about her background or her motives, which was exactly why… She was the perfect chess piece to utilize. "It might seem like Akira's faction is in power, but in truth, my faction holds more power as we remained in the mafia far longer than his ever did," he said vaguely, asserting something that was not a lie but neither the full truth.

Recognizing herself to most likely be one of Chronis' targets, she inwardly frowned to herself. Perhaps, she should have kept to herself more, but that would make it harder for her to figure out the location of the Dark Sonata. Nevertheless, she would not make it easy for Chronis to break her and use her as one of his chess pieces. She would not allow it. "...We'll see." Arla finally smiled brightly, showing off her pearly white teeth, before turning a cruel glint in her eyes towards him. A pout graced her lips. "But... I only join the people who are the most powerful. It doesn't matter how well they talk. Because power's everything." She threw such a casual statement at him, not caring if he believed her words or not since it was said in such an unserious manner. There was no point to anyways because of the type of person that he was.

She then rolled her eyes afterwards, making it quite obvious that she found him irritating. In other people's eyes, she acted like a little girl who just wanted to play with her dolls but was being temporarily stopped by someone from being able to do so.

"Power...is everything…" Chronis' lips widened into a pleased smile. Power… But he did not feel as if that was what she really believed in. "It seems like we'll get along really well, Angel," he replied cordially, despite his thoughts.

Arla huffed, rolling her eyes at his words again. She really found the man to be quite disgusting - almost as bad as one of the officials in the Royal Court. As if done with her tantrum-like talk, she then shrugged and turned her heel to walk away, casually giving him a short wave as if she could care less about him. "We'll see about that." She soon strode off into the distance in an excitable manner - as though she had lots of fun to look forward to.

Chronis leaned against the wall as he thought about all of the different ways to break Arla. There was no way he was going to foolishly take in a wild card without breaking her down and molding it to his faction's needs. That was, if he had time left, having his favorite toy returned to his hands. He smiled widely. He had yet to break his favorite little toy, but it would not be long. "With Ai's power in my hands and once I break down Angel..." He did not finish his sentence as he chuckled under his breath before maintaining his composure to the world. "Now then… I should go check up on my _favorite little toy_."

* * *

_Tick._

His steps echoed throughout the quiet, desolate hallway.

_Tock._

Closer and closer, he crept towards her room, the same serene smile plastered on his face as ever.

_Tick. _

Yet, just as always, his eyes were dangerously dark to contrast the malicious glint they coldly withheld.

_Tock._

Turning the door knob, he pushed the door open.

The room was empty. There was no one inside.

He was still smiling, but his eyes darkened in displeasure. The constant sound of the clock's ticking secluded themselves into the background as a faint familiar laughter carried over to him.

There, from the end of the hallway, Kaunt appeared, followed by Ai. She appeared happy, laughing lightly as she walked faster to keep up with Kaunt who looked vaguely annoyed.

Chronis' eyes glazed over. Irritation flared up inside of him in violent waves, combusting in his chest. The fact that she seemed less afraid of him now, more empowered than before she left - it all left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_A bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter, bitter taste_.

It was only two seconds after Ai had turned the corner that she noticed him. Abruptly halting, she stood rigidly. Kaunt slowly came to a casual stop, directing a respectful bow towards Chronis. "Chronis-sama," the purple-haired male acknowledged him by granting the fake priest a superior title.

"The goddess… You let her outside?" His tone was jovial, but there was an underlying threat bombarding it. Kaunt immediately stiffened. "No matter, at least you had the decency to escort her," Chronis said, smile widening.

Kaunt relaxed, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Ai, who was even more rigid now, looked down in horror. She knew she probably would not be seeing Kaunt again anymore.

"Nevertheless… I think both of you should go to the confession room," Chronis suggested. "Lighten your heart by confiding in God about whatever mistakes might be distressing you. Kaunt, you can come visit the confession room tomorrow." The male in question seemed confused but nodded nonetheless.

Chronis then turned his smiling eyes towards Ai who jumped in response. "Even though it's late, the goddess can come today. There will always be time for our precious goddess, after all." A delighted smile lit up upon his face when he saw her immediate jittery reaction. She knew; of course, she knew. The confession room was _always_ their primary '_classroom,'_ after all - even back then.

"I…" She clenched her hands to stop their trembling. She looked him in the eye with as much confidence as she could muster. "I would love to, but I don't have any worries right now."

His eyes glazed over for a moment. Fear jolted through her.

"Nonsense." He then gave her a closed-eye smile. "Everyone has a few worries of their own. You know better than to lie to a priest, _right_?"

Memories played in her mind like a cassette tape - sensing the threat beneath his words, Ai looked down and quietly followed after him as Kaunt bid them his farewells.

Their footsteps echoed within the uninhabited hallways. The longer the silence stretched on, the more anxiety built up in Ai.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

What was he going to do to her?

When was he going to turn around with _that_ smile and hit her?

Her skin prickled in fearful anticipation as she stared at his back. Ai was most familiar with Chronis' perpetual smile, so seeing his back felt eerie. She felt scared that she could not tell what action he was going to take next.

Does he know she's looking at him?

Of course he does.

He's _Chronis_.

The large doors creaked as he pushed them open. Moonlight bled through the translucence of the elaborate decoration of stained glasses which made up the roof. The moon itself showed itself as a witness through a long window on the wall with the pastor's preachship.

Ai followed after Chronis as the doors closed themselves. The rows were void of people, yet the feeling and sight of lingering souls there created a strange ambivalence for her - but that was at the back of her mind, away from conscious thought.

He had only taken a few steps into the room, when he slowly came to a stop, in the midst of all the rows. Closely observing his actions, Ai came to a stop too.

Stagnancy blanketed them for a few moments, no sounds or movements erupting to disrupt the perfectly poised balance. It was almost tranquil. _Almost_.

"Tell me, how have you sinned today?" He broke it. He broke the perfect silence. He tipped the balance. Yet, he still did not turn around.

Heart jumping, she looked away from his back and instead stared at the empty rows. "...We aren't at the confession room yet-"

And then he struck her.

Helplessly, she harshly fell to her side. She felt the raw sting on her cheek and the pain in her neck before she realized what had just happened.

"Tell me, how have you sinned today?" Chronis repeated the question, rolling his right wrist before letting his hands fall behind as he clasped them behind his back again.

Not looking back up at him, Ai cautiously and carefully tried to get up. '_Is it because I left my room without his permission or direct orders today?'_ Ai thought. '_But unless it directly affects him, he usually doesn't care about something like that… Even when I left my room before like this, he didn't care…' _

Deciding that she made him wait a moment too long, Chronis roughly gripped onto her hair and pulled her up.

Biting onto her lip, Ai helplessly raised her shaking arms to shield herself.

"Put down your arms. Ai, are you going to make me repeat my question a third time?"

She flinched, slowly letting her arms fall down. "...I… I sinned by leaving my room without permission." Voice quaking, she bit her lip harder, eyes closed.

Pain flurried in her already stinging cheek as she found herself on the ground again.

"I feel quite upset. You got the wrong answer," Chronis said mockingly, as if lamenting her mistake. "You should know better, Ai."

Panic ran its course through her body. Mistakes. What mistakes did she make? Did he perhaps discover her spying for Akira? No, that could not be. It absolutely could not be.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong, please enlighten me," Ai whispered at last, barely pushing out the words as he stood over her, his expression shadowed as he blocked the moonlight.

"That's no good," Chronis replied, his face still shadowed. "But at least you're sincere... No matter how much of a rebellious fool you are, if you have the heart to change, then the least I can do is help you." Then, he turned and began walking towards the front again. "Follow me to the front rows, Ai."

Pushing herself up, Ai basked in the moonlight for a moment. The moon who stood witness to what was about to occur - it offered her no comfort, but a mere moment of silence - silence to prepare herself.

And then she exhaled quietly, taking stiff steps towards the front rows. Sitting down, she waited for Chronis - for him to do something.

Instead, he merely brought out two chairs from the side. Both were in front of the preachship, but one faced the people, and the other faced the preachship. "This is your seat," he said in regards to the second chair, directing a smile towards her.

Hesitantly and fearfully, Ai walked over to the chair and sat on it.

"Imagine that there are people in the rows sitting there. Imagine that the people sitting there are condemning you." Chronis began slowly pacing around her, circling her like a lion would to a deer - a shaking deer. "Imagine that your mother is amongst them - not hard to do, is it?" The question was mocking.

It felt like a bucket of cold water splashed over her.

Chronis slowly came to a stop behind her.

Her hair stood on their ends.

The clicking sound of the lighter made her flinch.

"Before I give you the answer, do you want to give it a try one last time, Ai?" He puffed out a wave of smoke from behind her, making Ai's eyes tear up. "Well, what do you think the answer is, Ai? How have you sinned?" He urged.

"I…" Ai clenched her hands, nails digging into her skin as she bit down onto her lips. "I have disappointed you."

Chronis took another puff.

And then there was a searing pain beneath her neck.

Ai jolted, her whole body jerking as her mouth opened in a voiceless squeal.

"Isn't that such a vague answer, Ai? Which teacher would grade you based on that?" Chronis asked, throwing the cigarette to the side as he squashed it with his foot.

Ai merely trembled in response, her body heaving with silent sobs as she bent her head towards her knees. Even with time, she could never get used to it. It always hurt so much. The searing pain flurried through her from the same point, aching with a scalding burn.

"Well, no need to worry." Chronis circled to the front, finally sitting in the chair he had placed in front of her. "_I_ will educate you, after all."

Finally looking up to meet his eyes with a glare, Ai was not surprised to see a guiltless grin on his face.

"You managed to somehow make five friends." Chronis reached for her hand, looking at it with that same expression. "Arlania, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio, I think those were their names," saying that, he faced her once more. There was a cruel glint in his eyes.

She froze and her eyes went wide, trembling with anxiety, more concerned with his statement about her friends, rather than the fact that he was holding onto her hand. "How… How…"

"How do I know?" Chronis asked, predicting her question. He began toying with her hand. "Well, of course, I would know. Did you think I would bring you back immediately after finding you?" His smile widened as he looked at her with unreadable eyes. "No. Because I knew it was better if you came to me after finding out about Akira. Thanks to that…" He began pushing back her index finger slowly, not letting her hand escape from his tight grasp. "I also found your deepest and weakest points."

Anxiety rippled through her chest as she felt the discomfort. Panic heavily filtered into her voice as she began pushing up on her seat. "Please stop-"

"All of them are remarkably strong," Chronis admitted as he mindlessly looked at her hand, relaxing the hold he had on her finger as he stopped pushing. "They're such fast learners of Nen… Two of them are playing Greed Island, one of them is working as a bodyguard, and then the girl you're always with, Arlania, is cautious and doing some kind of miscellaneous job. It was _very_," his tone turned thoughtful with hints of annoyance, "-difficult to get any information on her or on the blonde haired kid."

He then looked up at her, smiling at her with closed eyes. "But what about Leorio? There's not much he can do to defend himself from the mafia, is there?"

Ai's heart stopped. The implications of Chronis' words ran through her mind. Pained desperation ran through her voice. "Please don't harm him! Leorio has nothing to do with this-"

Chronis began pushing on her finger, effectively stopping her mid-sentence as she gasped. Clutching the armrest of the chair with her other hand, Ai pushed back against him and was about to pull her hand out of Chronis' grip when he opened his eyes again.

"Do you want me to hurt him?"

Once more, Ai gasped in pain, eyes screwed shut as she barely pushed out the words. "N-no!"

"Then, don't struggle. Any pain you deny, I will return it to him ten-fold," Chronis said, his tone jovial, celebratory, and - _happy_.

Mouth clamped shut, she clenched onto the armrest harder.

He pressed harder.

'_It hurts!'_

Unwillingly, her knee jerked upward.

Chronis stopped pushing, and looked at her with unreadable eyes. "Doesn't he want to be a doctor - willing to heal all those who need it? Do you really want to destroy his dreams? Do you want to destroy _him_? Isn't he your friend?"

A pained sob left her. "O-of course not! I-I didn't mean to-! It was a reflex!"

"Then, the more you resist, the more I will hurt you. Unless you want me to hurt your friends, yes?" Chronis smiled as dread inked Ai's bloodstream.

She did not respond.

Getting up and circling around her again, Chronis smiled at Ai. "Good job. Do you want to know how you sinned, Ai?"

Again, she did not reply.

"You sinned by hoping," he whispered into her ear. Her skin prickled in absolute fear as the words soaked themselves deep in her mind. "You sinned by being happy, by hoping. That was your sin, Ai. Hope."

And then he pulled himself back, circling back to the seat as he once more returned to pushing her finger back.

He mercilessly pushed her finger back.

_SNAP-!_

Pained screams ruptured through her immediately.

And then he was on another as unwilling tears flowed down her face.

"_If you don't tolerate this pain, your friends will have to."_

And another.

She bit her bottom lip hard until blood trickled down her chin.

"_Who should be destroyed, you or your friends?_"

And then another.

She lost herself to the unnatural pain. The clouds shielded the moon from the grotesque sight, blanketing the scene in an unresolved shadow.

All the fingers on her right hand were broken.

She could not move them.

"I remember when you told me that Akira said you were incapable of loving and being loved," Chronis began, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked at the tearful mess and heaving sobs coming from her. "I disagree. I know you love your friends. But you know what makes it tragic?" Chronis smiled widely. "Your love means either their destruction, or your own. Which will you choose, Ai?"

She did not respond, but her sobs began to quiet down.

Then, he wordlessly undid the cuffs on her hands and feet before standing up.

Ai did not move at all. She was as still as a statue - as the statue of God in the forefront of the church.

"I'm done with the lesson. Someone will be here to deal with your injuries in a while." His voice echoed throughout the empty lifeless room. And then he left.

Ai blinked. It was as if God mocked her, the moonlight glittering on his figure and yet, kept her in the darkness.

She stayed sitting there for a while, finally under the moonlight.

Was this her reality?

Was she wrong to hope? From the very beginning?

Does her love for them mean destruction?

And then she clumsily fished out her phone.

Her fingers from her left hand moved to dial Arla's number out of reflex. And then her hand paused. She remembered then. A bitter hopelessness spread throughout her. It was as if she was being punished for everything that she had been through at this very moment, despite knowing the truth - the truth being that she was not allowed to call her best friend for the duration of the mission.

Her fingers then moved to dial Gon's number, before recalling that he was in Greed Island with Killua.

Her fingers instinctively moved to dial Leorio's number. She paused once more. Her hand trembled. She guessed that he was probably taking one of his exams right now, so it would be best to leave him be.

Her fingers finally moved to dial Kurapika's number.

_Ring. _

He had not picked up her calls in months, so why would he pick them up now? _But it was fine to hope, right? Chronis was wrong, right?_

_Ring. _

Kurapika had to pick up her call. This one time, he had to.

_Ring. _

She redialed his number, again and again. He had to.

_Ring. _

The last drop of hope collected in her eyes.

_Ring. _

He had to.

_Ring. _

For the millionth time, the call disconnected, the automated voice coldly suffocating her motionless body.

If her destruction meant they would be safe and sound, then she would gladly break into a million pieces for them.

Hope was not a sin, but it was her own vice and punishment.

Her hold on the phone went slack as she let it fall away. She let it fall away, just like the last drop of hope which slid down her cheek, dropping onto the cold floor.

And then she smiled.

Ai had finally broke.

* * *

**Well then... Ai's arc is one of the darkest arcs out of the arcs in this series - as you can tell. It will get better though for Ai, so keep your hope up! **

**Arla as a spy to get the Dark Sonata and Ai as a triple agent (Chronis, Akira, and Lawrence), those two got a lot of shit to get done. But I suppose this chapter shows more of their weaker/darker side (or badass side of Arla) - or perhaps, Ai's lowest point in life (in the eyes of the reader). What a tough thing that Ai had to go through... How did you feel about Ai being tortured like that? Did it make you angry? I mean I already hated Chronis, but this made me hate him on another level. What about you?**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Big thank you to Elisablackcat for the awesome review! Thank you for writing it! We enjoyed reading it thoroughly!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter will show the end of Ai's arc! The next chapter will be the start of the Chimera Ants arc!**

**WARNING: If you are uncomfortable with gore, cruelty, torture, and/or unstable behavior, please skip this chapter or skim through it quickly. Thank you.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Arla sighed minutely, sitting down in her chair, as she watched Chronis' puppet, Davis, slashing '_X_'s at the poor victim with his specially ordered silver fillet knife. "Marcus, did you get the information out of him?" She asked him in a bored manner, yawning and messing with her glasses.

Marcus had walked up to her all silent and scared. "Y-yes…" He handed over a piece of paper. "The information is written down on here for your convenience."

"Good work. I guess not everyone in my group is an idiot." She acknowledged him while sighing. Once she decided that his presence was unneeded, she waved her hand to dismiss him.

The victim screamed out of pain. Davis pushed the blade into the man's rib cage, slowly making a long horizontal cut on his body. They tried to escape from him, but the ropes kept them in place. Tears streamed down their face as snot from their nose mixed in with the tears. By the time he finished, the man twitched in pain as blood seeped out of his body.

"Well, he's definitely dead." Arla jumped up from her seat and stretched out her arms. "I think I'll go take an afternoon nap." Glancing at Marcus from afar, she waved over at him. "Marcus, take over the post for me."

"B-but…" He could not continue his sentence as doing so would mean his death. He just bowed and sighed lightly. "I will stay right here then."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks. I knew I could depend on you." She smiled brightly at him, which mesmerized him for a moment. Before he could process anything, she had already left the area.

* * *

Arla sipped on her tea as Marcus began to torture their new victim. She sighed and leaned against her arm, which made the timid man whip the victim harder in fear that he had earned her displeasure. Her ears perked up.

"I heard that the new leader will get the treasure!" An excitable grunt cackled. "Man, I wish I was at the top… Then I could get that treasure and use it to punish anyone who goes against me."

"But I heard that the treasure is too dangerous, even for its user." A frightened young man shook his head in misery. "I don't think we'll ever be at the top, but maybe it's better that way."

"Tch, you're just a scaredy cat. I don't even know how you got into the Famiglia in the first place." The grunt nudged the young man. "But we can go take a look at it secretly! I know that it's in the leader's office. According to some sources, the treasure is apparently placed on top of the table facing the window." Curiosity staining their voice. "But… I wonder why they won't put it in the safe though."

"I… I don't know, but the answer is no! That's not a good idea. I don't want to get punished by the higher-ups…" The young man murmured to the other male. He shook his head furiously. "Not good. Not good at all."

"Tch, you really are no fun." The grunt sighed. "Well, if you aren't coming with me, then I guess I have no choice but to not go then." The young man sighed in relief. "But-" The young man stiffened up again. "Sheesh, I'm not going to talk about the treasure anymore. Chill out, dude."

"...Right…" The young man sighed again in relief. "So what is it that you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, well… Apparently, the two real leaders, not those two fakes, of the factions will meet soon. Something about fighting over who gets to be the leader of the Famiglia as a whole." He whispered to him. "So during that time, we should really leave the area for a day before coming back. Maybe take a day off. Might not be a good idea to stay while they are fighting each other face-to-face."

"Ah, I heard of that." The young man replied. "Apparently, that'll happen in 9 days. I believe it'll take place away from the Famiglia's borders though. Something about the fight being too dangerous…"

"Oh, then I guess we technically don't need to take a day off." The grunt scratched his head. "By the way, did you hear that the goddess will be joining them in their fight? Man, I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah… I hope she doesn't die because of them." The young man sighed once more.

The grunt smacked him on the back. "Sheesh, you sigh too much! If you keep sighing, you'll lose all of your luck! I'm sure she'll be fine! She's too important to the Famiglia to get killed by those two."

"...I guess so…" The young man looked at him warily. "We never know though…"

"Goddess…" Arla murmured to herself, standing up from her seat. She turned a sharp eye towards Marcus. "Marcus, you're going to kill them."

"Ah, eh?" He suddenly froze and looked down at the severely bleeding victim.

"Didn't you notice it?" She raised her eyebrow and then sighed. "Clean them up and treat them before starting the next session since you still didn't get any information from them."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Marcus bowed and immediately grabbed some towels. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

She slammed her hand against the table. He flinched. "Do I need to keep ordering you around for you to understand what you have to do next?!"

"N-no, ma'am. I… Please forgive me." He bowed so low and went down on his knees, shivering as his forehead touched the floor. The severely bleeding victim twitched next to him.

"Then what the hell are you doing right now, Marcus? Letting our stupid prisoner die?!" She screamed at him, grabbing her chair by one hand and standing up from her seat. "GET GOING ALREADY!" She threw the chair against the wall that was behind Marcus, making it shatter into pieces. He immediately stood up and ran to treat the prisoner quickly, his hands quivering. She snarled in annoyance. "Why do I only get the stupid and the weak in my group?" Glaring at the two gossiping grunts who froze out of fear, she then said, "Why are you still here? Do you not have jobs to do?!"

"Y-YES, MA'AM! WE ARE ON OUR WAY TO OUR JOB, MA'AM!" They saluted her and dashed away in hopes that they would not die from her hands anytime soon.

"Ugh, what a bunch of idiots." She put her hand over her face, not wanting to look at any of them.

* * *

When Arla reached her room, she took out her phone and texted to Lawrence. "_D-DAY IN 9 DAYS. WILL CALL WHEN SCROLL NEEDS TO BE ACTIVATED. WAIT FOR CALL. DO NOT REST ON D-DAY. SEND ME SILVER FILLET KNIFE BEFORE D-DAY DISCREETLY. AND PREPARE REAL ANGEL'S DEAD BODY."_

She jumped onto her bed, letting the phone slide across her bed, and stared at the ceiling blankly. "9 more days and then I'm free…" She murmured to herself silently. From a short distance away on the bed, her phone vibrated to let her know that an incoming message came through.

* * *

Ai's phone kept on lighting up, showing the same caller on the screen over and over again.

Nevertheless, she remained sitting motionless on her bed. She kept on staring in front with a listless gaze.

There was a knock on the door. "Good evening, _goddess_." Michelle appeared from the door, bowing slightly. Ai did not react. "Chronis asks for you to come in one hour."

Ai flinched at that, and proceeded to bury her head between her knees.

Her phone lit up again. Michelle glanced towards it. "...Are you sure you don't have to pick that up?"

Shaking her head, Ai's grip on her arms tightened. "No."

"...Alright. I'll leave you to it then, _goddess_. I shall return in an hour."

And then the door closed.

Ai's phone rang once more before the calls finally stopped. At last, she looked at her phone. Reaching for it, she held it between her hands silently.

She lit up the screen only to see numerous missed calls from Kurapika.

_"What's wrong? What happened? When you see this message, give me a call. I'll try to pick up,"_ the text message from him said at the very top.

Ai's heart twinged, emotions and pain blossoming in her chest as her lips quivered. '_Kurapika…' _She wished to call him back so desperately, but…she could not.

Mustering up her courage, she unlocked her phone to send him a message to tell him that she was fine now - that he did not have to worry anymore. But then - her phone opened up to his missed calls - and a voice message.

Her heart twinged again. Before she knew it, she clicked on the voicemail left by Kurapika. _"Ai, I don't know what happened, considering how many times you called me, but…"_ There was a considerably long pause from his end. "_Anyways, give me a call when you can, okay?" _

And then click.

There was so much guilt and worry in his voice.

Silent tears dripped down onto her phone's screen as it went dark again. Ai placed her phone to the side again. How could she lie to him if he was like that?

* * *

It was finally D-Day.

Just like what the gossiping grunts said, Arla spotted the Dark Sonata from a short distance away from the window. She activated _Zetsu_ and lightly jumped onto the railings. Smiling gently to herself, she pulled the dark hood over her head lower; her glasses were nowhere to be seen on her face. She stepped towards the door silently, taking out Davis' duplicate keys. It was so easy to steal the keys from that short-fused man and to return it to his pocket without him realizing that it was stolen in the first place. The door clicked when she unlocked it.

The guard inside the room noticed the sound and expected one of the potential leaders to come into the room - as this was a common incident, ever since the previous leader died. He bowed in respect, wondering which candidate it was. She lightly opened the door before closing it behind her quickly, dashing towards him in mere half-seconds. By the time he could raise his head, she had already finished her chant in her head. The words in the air vanished, a bright light wrapped around the man like a snake. He struggled before falling to the floor, no sounds coming out of his mouth. On Arla's backpack, half of the contents inside vanished.

She then pulled out a storage tube and made another chant, the rest of the contents in her backpack disappearing soon after. When she nodded in satisfaction that there were no traps or triggers, she placed the Dark Sonata into the storage tube, throwing it into her backpack.

Arla glanced down at the paralyzed guard. "The dead will never speak the truth." She mouthed to herself silently, pulling out a silver fillet knife. His eyes widened, trembling as he knew the fate that he was going to be pushed into.

Without waiting for a beat, she slashed '_X_'s at him as tears messily stained his cheeks. Her gloves began to turn into a deep red color. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his throat. He tried to move, but he could not move a single finger. The most he could do was tremble and fear the person before him. She then pushed the blade into the man's rib cage, slowly making a long horizontal cut on his body. The guard twitched in pain as immense amounts of blood seeped out of his body. She watched the life seep out of his eyes emotionlessly. The moment he was no longer alive, she purposely slashed at his body violently, making the blood splash around the room to subtly indicate the supposed instability and panic in _Davis_' mind. She finally stopped once the flesh looked as if it almost curled into the clots of blood that peeked out of it.

Taking out her phone, she called Lawrence who picked up in half a second. Without a word, he activated the scroll as she did the same, making her disappear from the spot with the knife.

In the next second, she found herself in Lawrence's room. He looked at her in surprise. "A messy job?"

"You think?" She finally spoke in annoyance, wiping the knife with a cloth. "Give me more money to use."

"Here." He put another bag of money on top of the desk. "Use it."

Checking the time, Arla narrowed her gaze, having memorized Davis' habits and schedule during her time with the Famiglia. "At this time, Davis should be eating his food like a pig."

Without waiting, she chanted in her mind to switch the knives they had with his, so that Davis would have the knife that she used to kill the guard with. By the time she finished, she handed the silver fillet knife over to Lawrence. "Destroy this."

"Alright." He took it from her and then motioned over to her. "Here's a towel. Go wash up and we'll continue with the rest of this mission."

"Thank you." She murmured to him, pulling off her wig roughly and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Barely regarding her, Akira turned to face Chronis in a lackadaisical manner, hands in his pockets. "So you brought her," he commented without much of a thought, expression relaxed and blank.

Chronis merely chuckled in response. "Of course I did. I'm not a _shrewd_ man after all, Akira."

Ai showed no reaction to his words. Still, the irony in his words felt _bitter, very bitter_.

"So this is how you show that you apparently love me." Finally directing his gaze at Ai, Akira smirked. "By teaming up with the enemy."

Ai flinched at that and her eyebrows furrowed in hurt. Despite knowing he was only saying this to keep up the charade in front of Chronis, so that he would not figure out that she was an agent, it still hurt.

Chuckling at that, Chronis shook his head. "Now now, you can't call a family friend who holds the title of a priest your enemy. You know better than that, Akira."

Looking at him with blank eyes and an easygoing smirk, Akira shook his head exaggeratedly. "Won't you ever stop being delusional? It sickens me to just hear you talk."

Threading through the tension, Ai made her way over to one of the mountainous rocks in the deserted grounds. The last thing she wanted, next to Akira getting injured, was to be involved in their fight.

Artillery of words and fast paced movements occupied her sight. But with each passing second, the more and more detached she got from the fight.

"You really are quite masterful at dodging my hands," Chronis said as he jumped back, the '_kind_' smile on his face unwavering. "That mastery of various martial arts and weaponry… It's quite _annoying_." Towards the end, his tone hardened, some annoyance leaking into his voice.

With a bored, blank look and a lazy smirk, Akira leaned on his left leg and sighed inaudibly. "Why do you like talking so much, even now?"

Unperturbed, Chronis chuckled at that. "Isn't that what characters always do in stories?"

"This isn't fiction," Akira remarked, still with the same expression.

"Fiction is always inspired by reality," Chronis explained.

"Inspired, not copied." Akira shrugged exaggeratedly, still with the same bored face. "The people who write those fight scenes typically never even actually fought before."

"We'll see about that," Chronis declared, racing towards Akira again.

He dove in with a sharp strike, and another widespread hand.

Kicking at the ground and dodging back, Akira's eyes suddenly gleamed with renewed mischievousness.

Confusion grappled Chronis for a moment before he felt a sharp pain.

Halting in his steps, Chronis gripped onto his shoulder. Protruding from his upper right chest was a deformed, slithering silver metal.

_Akira was a manipulator, after all - a manipulator who used metal as his medium. _

"You should make it back to your healer," Akira commented as he began walking towards Ai. "Because you'll probably die in about thirty minutes from a collapsed lung, otherwise."

Grinning, Chronis coughed out some blood as he breathed harshly. "Your Nen is quite different from the reports."

Pausing on his way, Akira glanced back at him lazily. "Of course it is. I only used basic metal manipulation techniques on everyone else. In all honesty, I would've done you in with those same basic techniques, but I was waiting for you to go all out." He then shook his head mockingly. "But I guess this was your limit. So I decided the faster I get rid of you, the less time I waste." He returned to walking towards Ai.

Chronis was about to speak, when he winced as the metal slithered around his wound further.

"If you insist on fighting, I will direct a stream of metal straight to your heart and kill you," Akira added, not looking back at Chronis.

Dialing the healer's number as Akira and Ai began walking away, Chronis narrowed his eyes at them. '_Why is she leaving with him? Don't tell me…' _Rage flurried through him and he gritted his teeth. And then he began laughing madly. Even as his wound hurt, he continued laughing.

* * *

"Akira, were you really playing around with him?" Ai looked up at her brother with shining and curious eyes, following after him with a quick pace.

Glancing back, he slowed his pace down slightly. "I was. He's not quite as strong as I remembered, but then again, that was years ago."

"Or maybe you just grew stronger?" Tilting her head, Ai smiled at him. "You were super strong and cool back there!"

"In the eyes of a weakling like you, I think I've always been strong," he said, smirking down at her.

Pouting at him angrily, Ai pushed him by the arm lightly - although he did not budge. "Jerkface, that's not what you're supposed to say to a genuine compliment, jerk! And I'm not weak!"

Nevertheless, Akira continued smirking playfully. "In my eyes, you'll always be small and weak."

"With your giraffe height and difference in age, obviously I'd seem smaller," Ai said as she hugged Akira's arm.

Glancing at her again, he said nothing for a moment. Looking in front, he finally spoke, "The job is done. We don't have to hang out like this anymore to fulfill your end of the deal."

Despite hearing his words, Ai smiled. "You didn't push me away, though."

Without missing a beat, he casually questioned, "Do I look like an animal abuser?"

Her eye twitched. "YOU ASSHOLE-!"

* * *

No longer in a disguise, Arla sat down on the couch. "Did you get Angel's body ready?"

"Yeah. It was already ready when I killed her a couple of months ago, so they shouldn't really notice if she was killed a long time ago." Lawrence shrugged, leaning back into his chair.

"...Of course. It's time to burn her body and throw it into the trash to make it seem like someone was trying to take their revenge on her." Arla suggested, wondering in the back of her mind as to how Ai was doing.

"Then I will get that done immediately." He stood up and exited the room, leaving Arla to her thoughts.

* * *

"_Angel, welcome to the Eclisse Famiglia. As a new recruit, you'll be joining the training this Friday. Be sure to keep your ID card with you at all times during the training as this will give you the authorization to enter our borders." The tall member of the Eclisse Famiglia handed it over to her as Angel smiled brightly in satisfaction. _

"_Thank you for giving me a chance!" She stored it in her jacket pocket carefully, shifting her glasses afterwards. Once she bowed to him, she then strode across the dark alleys, hoping to get home soon. Her high blonde-haired ponytail swung back and forth and her emerald green eyes sparkled with hope for her future._

_Lawrence silently followed her in the darkness, using Zetsu to conceal his presence. Once they reached an abandoned alley with no signs of life, without letting a second pass by, he slashed the artery in her neck before she could even register his action. She fell to the ground limply and in shock, losing her life in mere seconds. He then robotically stored her in an ice box that was previously tied to his back. Once he shut the ice box with its cover, he sighed heavily, feeling unpleasant about this entire mission. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_His whisper carried on with the wind as he then took the box away from the abandoned place._

* * *

Lawrence watched the fire consume Angel's body from a dark corner. The grunts began to scream and tried to put it out, realizing that a person got caught in the flames. However, by the time the fire had been taken care of, the body became too charred for people to recognize.

Unexpectedly, Marcus spotted the familiar glasses and then screamed out, "ANGEL!" He fell to his knees and scooped up the broken glasses in shock. "Angel...is...dead…?" His forehead leaned against the floor as he started to laugh and cry at the same time. "ANGEL IS DEAD! I'M FREE!" He threw the glasses into the air, standing tall again, before slamming his foot against the charred body of Angel furiously. "YOU DESERVE THIS! I KNEW SOMEONE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU, FUCKTARD! AFTER ALL THE TORMENTING YOU DID TO ME, DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH IT?! NO ONE LIKED YOU, YOU BITCH! ROT AND BURN IN HELL, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

As Marcus continued to screech out expletives, Lawrence finally walked away from the scene without stopping, never turning to look back to see what happened to Angel after that.

* * *

"So everything was a lie." Akira was smirking at Ai, but his eyes were blank - _unreadable_. "You played both Chronis and myself from the very beginning. Amazing." He slowly clapped.

Ai's heart painfully clenched in her chest as cold sweat appeared all over her. "It wasn't a lie. I didn't lie."

It was obvious that Ai was related to the theft of the Dark Sonata, considering her interest in it before and when she approached them later. He could never see it. He felt foolish for having missed such an obvious thing. It was all a trick from the very beginning.

"I could never tell," he continued, choosing to ignore her statement. "You look like a harmless pet, after all. To think you were the most conniving of us all." He then smirked at her scornfully, despite the hints of wild emotions running through his eyes. "Is this the love you wanted to prove to me?"

With the investigation launched into which faction was responsible, everything he had built up could very well crumble easily - all because of this one mistake.

"No! You're wrong!" Even now, he wondered if all the emotions apparent on her face were real. If the tears - the desperation shimmering in her eyes, were real. "The theft will be blamed on his faction, so don't lose hope like this! Don't lose yourself…! I didn't lie when I said I was going to bring him down!" The tears streamed down her cheeks. But it all felt like a lie to him. "I would never do something at your expense, Akira."

"But you just did," he spoke blankly, taking slow steps towards her. "Over the course of nearly half a year, that's what you did, Ai."

"I didn't!" Ai cried out, clenching her fists by her side. "I wouldn't do that to you, Akira!"

He raised his hand, beckoning metal to stealthily slither out from the floor behind her. "Can you still say the same thing if I do this?"

There was a sharp, cold feeling.

At first, she could not tell what happened

And then she looked down - looked down to see the silvery metal form sticking out of her. '_Ah.'_ Realization dawned on her, but she did not feel much different. Calmness washed over her.

"Of course, you can't say that now," Akira said as she fell onto him. He was about to pull back to let her fall and to leave her to die.

And then he felt her laughing against him lightly. "Thank you…for giving me a chance to prove this," she said, looking up at him with hazy eyes as blood gushed out from her wound. "I love you, Akira."

His expression was bare of everything but shock.

In the next moment, he pulled back urgently as if she burned him. "You're an idiot," he rasped, vulnerability cloaking his voice. "You're an idiot for loving me."

And then he turned and left, walking down the stairs of the rooftop, leaving her there - fallen and unconscious.

"Akira-san?" Yoshino, one of his subordinates, rushed towards Akira with excitement. "They're already done with the investigation! Apparently, the marks on the guard's body matches Davis' killing style, and he even used his classic silver fillet knife! It's our win!" He grinned at Akira, patting his back. "Congratulations! It's the same as winning already!"

Akira remained silent.

Yoshino then blinked, as if just realizing something. "Where is Ai-san?" He looked around, searching for the little girl almost all of the direct subordinates had come to adore. "Didn't she go to the roof with you?"

Not responding for a while, Akira simply stood there with a taut jaw, before forcefully exhaling. "Call an ambulance."

"What?" Yoshino looked at Akira in shock. "What happened?"

"You should hurry, if you want her to live," Akira said in a low voice as he then walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arla headed to the Eclisse Famiglia's execution grounds, blending in with the other grunts while using _Zetsu_ to hide her presence.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! WHO WOULD WANT THAT STUPID TREASURE?!" Davis screeched out, wanting his specially ordered silver fillet knife back. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME, BASED ON THESE SMALL EVIDENCES! ANYONE CAN COPY ME!"

"And yet, only you have that type of knife and can access the office!" The executioner snarled in anger. The rest of the Famiglia roared, making their displeasure known to Davis. He paled.

"I haven't stolen the treasure! If I wanted it that badly, I would have stolen it way before! Why would I want to do that now when I can become the leader and get it that way?!" He repeated himself in vain. The executioner motioned to the guards to tie him up against the pole. "GET OFF OF ME-! STOP! CHRONIS! WHERE'S CHRONIS?! HE CAN EXPLAIN-" Before he could continue, the guards stuffed cotton into his mouth and tied him to the pole. "MHMPHMM!" Davis struggled in the ropes, his muffled voice trying to cry out for help from Chronis.

The executioner 's eyes darkened. "Shoot him. Let's turn him into an example of what happens when too much greed gets to them."

It was at this moment that Arla turned her heel to walk away. From behind her, gunshots fired away as howls of anguish ripped into the air. She closed her eyes and then opened them, taking in the cheers from the crowd around her. She finally disappeared - never to be seen by the Eclisse Famiglia ever again.

* * *

Even when he rushed to the execution grounds, it was too late. The dumb man Chronis had pushed for, '_supported,_' and manipulated up until now - was dead, all so quickly.

It all happened so quickly.

Seeing the remaining few people dispersing, Chronis heaved a heavy sigh, and then he began chuckling to himself. He chuckled, and then chuckled harder.

So is this how the game ends? With him completely outsmarted?

_NO_.

Not over his dead body.

If he was a true villain character, he would be the type to stick to the very end like a leech until he gets completely destroyed.

_It was either them, or him. _

The game has not ended yet.

* * *

Arla sat down beside her best friend who was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. On a chair next to her was an empty bag that was previously filled with money only a few minutes ago. Her hands curled into fists. Her phone laid on top, revealing the two missed calls from the hospital that Ai was currently resting in.

'_How can this just happen…?_' She wondered if she did not do enough to protect her friend, before reminding herself that it was most likely due to their mission. With that in her mind, she held her best friend's hand gently.

'_It is times like these that I am thankful for my Nen ability._' After all, Ai was in critical condition, due to excessive blood loss and the slow healing of her body because of her Nen's ongoing recuperation.

She then glanced at the scar that remained after she used her power. She bit her bottom lip. "If only we could have taken out more money, but…" Lawrence told her that he could not take out more immediately, due to how much money they took out that week for the mission, along with the bank's limitation on how much money you can take out in one week. "It's a shame that there will be a scar leftover." She murmured to herself. "But at least, she's still alive."

That was when Ai groggily woke up. Arla blinked, not making a fuss over her best friend. "Wha…" Ai blinked and looked around the room. "Hospital…?"

"How are you feeling, Ai?" Arla leaned back into her chair. "I managed to heal you with my Nen ability, but…" She paused. "But you have a scar remaining. I did not have enough money to heal that part unfortunately."

Ai looked at the scar thoughtfully. "You don't need to heal it. I'll see it as a commemoration and reminder of what I experienced during the mission. It'll be a good reminder!" She grinned at her best friend comfortingly.

Arla sighed in relief. "If that is how you feel, then that is what we will go with."

'_But…to tell you the truth, Arla…this scar will actually be a symbol of my love for my brother_.' With that thought in mind, she smiled warmly to herself.

"Ai, you still need to get some more rest. I will be right here, so sleep." Arla reassured her best friend.

Ai blinked. "Okay." She finally closed her eyes and relaxed in the comfortable bed, slowly going back to dreamland once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different country, a slim young woman sat in front of a large mirror with a wide pleased smile. "How nice life can be without that annoying girl."

'_Do you mean Arlania Froshumburg?_'

"Obviously." She looked at her fingernails, checking if they were still beautiful in her eyes. "I just didn't think that such fake accusations would make her fall so quickly. And to think that idiot actually believed in me that easily. Men are such simple beings, aren't they?"

'_The Froshumburg Family has been destroyed. With the Royal Family on our side, there will be no one who will get in our way._'

"That's right. And once I obtain everything, then we'll be free from these idiots who only care about the color of a girl's hair." She patted her face with some lotion, smiling deviously. "And by then, it won't matter if dark hair is perceived as ugliness to them because in the end, they will all suffer the same." She giggled to herself. "Soon… We will have the world in our hands."

The door swung open. The young woman glanced at the man coming in innocently. "Oh, my husband!" She lightly swooned over his appearance as she timidly skipped over to him, embracing him affectionately and glancing up at him with wide doe-like eyes. "I missed you."

His eyes softened tremendously. "My beautiful Queen. Bertille, my sweetheart. You are this Prince's loving wife. How lucky I am to have you." He wrapped his arms around her. "...I suppose I should start calling myself, this King, instead."

She giggled at him. "I am still not used to being called Queen, my love."

"You deserve the entire world, my sweet. After all, your light colored hair makes you look like a goddess and adding in your pure heart, you are the true meaning of royalty." He gushed out, wanting to please her tremendously.

"My dear, when you talk about hair, it reminds me of _her_." Bertille maintained a very sad expression.

He panicked and went on one knee. "Love, you no longer have to worry about that disgusting girl, Arlania. She is truly the symbol of evil and ugliness from her appearance to her heart. If I was not forced by my Father to be in an engagement with her, I would have never spared her a glance. You though, I would gladly be in an engagement with. Sometimes, I wondered why Father made me even get engaged to her when we all found her dark hair to be highly offensive to the eyes. I am glad, however, that he allowed me to be with you in the end and got a hold of himself."

"My dear King, do you only like me for my hair? Because my hair makes me look beautiful?" Bertille looked even sadder than before.

He cupped her cheeks with a warm expression. "Of course not. While your beauty did catch my eye at first, it was your heart that captured my full attention." He then kissed her eyelid gently. "I love you, my precious jewel."

"...I love you too, my most handsome King." Bertille smiled beautifully at him.

However, the moment he left for another meeting, her smile dropped from her face as she coldly looked at his back.

She then snorted and laid down on the bed. "What a pathetic loser. Makes me sick whenever I see his ugly face. And his voice? What an abomination." She muttered under her breath with a disgusted look etched on her face.

* * *

'_A delivery for me?_' Ai blinked at the large refrigerated box that was in her hotel room. "Strange… It says belated happy birthday on top, but my birthday was more than a month ago… But well, maybe that's why it says belated." Shrugging, she examined the box closer. "Hmm… Since it's refrigerated…" She grinned. "I wonder if it has a large cake?!"

Excitedly, Ai fumbled around in an effort to open the box.

Slowly, she opened it. "I wonder what kind of cake it is-"

Eyes widening, the smile vanished from her face.

Inside was a folded dead body. The long brown hair clung to the familiar woman's face, a pale, bluish face with even bluer lips. The long, calloused hands, which were blue at the edges, wrapped around her knees, frost clinging to both her hair and the edges of her fingers.

The gruesome scene made Ai dizzy. '_Ah_,' she thought numbly. '_She looks like that dead body from those detective shows. To think that she's my…'_

There was a pause in her thoughts as she finally finished processing the scene before her. '..._My mother_-' Soon, she noticed that there was a paper envelope on top of the body. Her eyes focused on it.

Although Ai's eyes were blank, her hands trembled as she grabbed the envelope.

Mindlessly, she opened it and read it aloud, her head empty.

"_Happy belated 15th birthday, Ai. I hope to see you at XXX place tomorrow at 10 AM. If you don't come on time, I shall send you more birthday gifts!_

_P.S. The bomb will detonate in 2 minutes. If you can dig out the bomb from your mother's dead body, maybe you'll be able to save her corpse! So have fun!_"

At last, Ai's expression scrunched up, her eyes closing tightly as she slowly backed away from the box. The moment her back hit the wall, she crumpled the paper with her grip. Gasping, Ai inhaled sharply.

'_Ah, the bomb… It's probably too late to escape_.' Mind working again, Ai looked around the room. Seeing the blanket close to where she was standing, Ai grabbed it.

Pouring her Nen into it, she immediately fortified it, covering herself completely.

And then she covered her ears.

The sound of the blast reverberated within the hotel. Blood and parts of Ai's mother's body splattered across the room.

Right next to her, a bloodied chunk with brown hair slid down the wall, falling to the floor with a splat.

Closing her eyes again, Ai began to breathe in and out.

'_In.'_

'_Out.'_

But the heaviness in her chest did not vanish.

Soon, there was a knock at her door.

* * *

"What's your deal?" Ai stared at him with blank eyes, deep bags under her eyes. "What'll you get by breaking people? Chronis, you're a broken man. Stop trying to drag others to your level. My mother worshipped the very ground you walked on, and this is what you did to her."

Chronis smiled at her, the same smile he always smiled - but his eyes... "You broke, didn't you?"

"Maybe in your eyes, I did, but I realized that the concept of being broken is meaningless." Despite her blank gaze, Ai smiled beautifully. "Everyone is broken, Chronis. Every person is dependent on others, whether in a good or bad way. Your actions are all meaningless." She clasped her hands behind her back. "If you want to kill me, go ahead." Her smile widened. "What does it matter? Haven't you already tortured me enough?"

"As a Catholic, the words you're spouting off are blasphemous." Mock sighing, Chronis shook his head. "But don't worry. I can redeem you." He smiled at her.

Ai did not respond for a moment. "You know, I was thinking about how I can stop you." She began walking around. "But I realized, I don't need to stop you."

Although Chronis kept his smile fixed, confusion still sneaked into his eyes.

"The numerous ghosts who hate you will do the work for me." Staring at him, she began whispering names quickly. "_Kataoka, Naoki, George, Lorance, Il Sung, Trojan-"_ and she kept on going.

Realizing what she meant - and that it was bad news - Chronis narrowed his eyes and was about to launch himself towards her.

But then an immense amount of energy held him down. An involuntary gasp left him at the pressure.

"They couldn't find you, thanks to the Nen Purger you kept at your side… And even if such an anomaly appeared, she'd deal with it," Ai said, referring to Michelle. "So… _I will enforce this in exchange for a portion of my life_." She smiled brightly. "The burden of that curse will be too much for Michelle-san to remove." She then glanced at the ghosts surrounding Chronis, exerting a pressure over him. "In exchange for letting all of you have him, you can do whatever you like with him, but let him live. Please let him live his cursed life. But… _If he tries to kill someone, kill him on the spot in the most gruesome way possible. The same when he tries to approach anyone I care about."_

'_For one soul, no matter how powerful they are, it would be impossible for them to curse Chronis to death,' _Ai thought. '_But with so many of them…'_

"Thank you." She smiled at the rejoicing ghosts, and then glanced at Chronis. "I gave you a chance to kill me… But you threw it away, in favor for more torture and pain for those around me…" Ai tilted her head, still smiling. "...So I had to do this distasteful thing. All. Because. Of. You."

She then turned and left, the smile leaving her face as her expression fell into blank disconsolation.

* * *

Once Arla saw that Ai walked away from Chronis, she jumped into the open area, looking at him with a strange smile. He was smiling, but his eyes were filled with a cold rage. "I should be thankful to Ai for keeping a loophole in the curse that she sent your way." She kicked the ground, making dust fly around. "Or else it would have been pointless for me to be here in the first place, searching for you and your whereabouts for the past couple of days. After all, I do want to punish you for what you did to her." The strange smile twisted into one of great distaste.

"Oh? You must be Ai's so-called _friend._" Somehow, Arla's eyes seemed to irritate him greatly. There was a familiarity in them that he could not pinpoint at the moment. "Arlania, is it?"

"..." She ignored him briefly without any intention of answering his question. She then spoke aloud, "I told you that _I would only join you when I wish to do so_, but then again, I would never join the likes of you anyways. After all, I have no desire to join someone who has no clear power, especially since _power is everything_." She tilted her head with a childish smile, saying all of this in a mocking manner. "But then again, as I told you before, _we shall see about that_." Her words were obviously lies as they were only there to serve one purpose.

A blonde haired female with emerald green eyes suddenly flashed in his mind. "You-!" Chronis looked at her in a split second of absolute shock - before disintegrating into a dissonant laughter, finally recognizing who she was. "You… You must be Angel… Then that body must have been-"

"_Fake_? No. That body was the _real_ Angel." Arla strode towards him purposefully, her smile never fading and the glint in her eyes looking down at him as if he was her prey. "I was always worried that you would figure it out in the end, but your boundless amounts of ego in yourself must not have recognized-. Oh wait, I guess you are not _that _stupid. It just means that you are _incapable _of beating me at your own game!" She let out a slight laugh, enjoying the fact that _he, _the currently ongoing threat to their safety, was her opponent this time.

His eyes darkened considerably. He was unwilling to let his flow get taken by her like this.

"Do you remember?" Arla paused in her walk towards him. His eyes blazed with hatred towards her, not even hiding it in the slightest. "You hurt my best friend with a lit cigarette. Must not have been the first time, considering the situation."

He continued smiling, feigning ignorance. "What on earth could you be talking about?"

Her gaze bored into his skull as she articulated to him slowly and clearly. "It _must_ have been _terrifying_ for her and so _utterly_ painful. I cannot even _imagine_ just how _much_ it hurt - to feel a _burning_ sensation on your skin… Have you felt it before, _Chronis-sama_?" The way she said his name with such an unnaturally amused tone made his eyes narrow at her cautiously.

"And why would I know that?" He answered, the smile never leaving his face.

She took one step back.

Then two steps back.

Finally, she jumped far away from him with one wide leap.

Suddenly, words started to appear in front of her quickly, faster than his ability to skim the sentences. "_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. Chronis has people who are on his side. Require. First, Chronis will continue to have symptoms of Erythromelalgia, which cannot be alleviated by medicine or the Nen Purger's ability. Only his death can alleviate the symptoms. Second, he cannot tell anyone that I infiltrated the Eclisse Famiglia as Angel._"

He barely comprehended the meaning of the words until she was almost done. "_Payment. For the first, it will be the lives of anyone on his side and the aura of the Nen Purger whenever they try to exorcise my curse on him. For the second, the pain levels of the symptoms will get significantly worse if he tries to tell anyone. If he does manage to tell someone, the pain level will reach maximum for a year._"

Realizing the implications of her words in the middle of her chant, he dashed towards her with the intent to kill. There would be no point in trying to break her or persuade her to join his side. "_Set. Activate. Equivalent Exchange!_" Before his hand could touch her, her Nen wrapped around him like an ocean wave, throwing him down to the ground harshly. He tried to use _Ken_ to protect himself from further damage, but it had failed. Her Nen sucked him in like an aggressive tsunami, drowning him in its power. He screeched uncharacteristically, slamming his fists onto the ground as he tried to resist it.

By the time her Nen calmed down, he twitched and then sat up slowly. Nothing seemed to be affecting him, so he tried to relax his body a little, preparing himself to kill the female close to his location. Feeling like he was back to normal, he stood up carefully - ready to eliminate the person in front of him.

She took another couple of steps away from him, taking out her dagger and watching Chronis without moving her gaze. "You know what is horrible about Erythromelalgia? Not only is it a rare condition, but it has one of the most painful symptoms ever. Care to guess what it is?"

"..." He gritted his teeth and glared at her hard. "You think I care?"

Without waiting to answer, he reached out to grab her with his hand. She dodged every single movement of his hand, clearly sensing that his Nen ability had to do with touching her to activate it.

"You said earlier that you do not know what it feels like to have a burning sensation on your skin, did you not?" She admired the blade of her dagger absentmindedly before slashing at his hand, which he moved away from her in seconds. Without waiting for him to answer, she continued. "If you are unlucky, which I hope you are, you will suddenly experience an intense, burning pain that spreads from your feet to eventually the rest of your body, which can then become severe over weeks. That is one of the worst symptoms of this rare condition." She dodged his hand once more.

Just like she said, his feet began to feel like he was near a fire. A bad premonition loomed in his heart. He immediately stopped moving and looked down at his feet. All of a sudden, a hot searing burn shot through his nerves as he screeched uncharacteristically once more, showing how fast it caught him off-guard.

Nothing would have prepared him for this pain - _nothing_.

He pulled off his shoes and socks in hopes to cool his feet down when he noticed, with a trembling gaze, how unnaturally red his feet had become. Then, that was when he could no longer touch with his hands.

"AAAAUGH!" He screamed, seeing the severe redness in his hands as well and feeling the burning pain ripping through them. "So hot… SO HOT!" He chanted to himself, no longer able to stop himself from crying.

He did not want to move.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face, but it was quite clear that his clothes were completely soaked from his sweat.

"As I said before, you will be experiencing a burning pain of severe extremities. You should probably go to the pharmacy and ask for a cold patch. Oh wait. I forgot. Medicine will not work on alleviating the symptoms." She tapped on her chin with a small laugh. Pure amusement lingered in her expression. She then opened up her small bag.

"Oh well. I guess you will have to find a Nen purger. Oh wait." She blinked up at the sky before smiling brightly at him. "Their aura will only get eaten, so I guess that would not work either, unless they want to sacrifice themselves, which I doubt. Then perhaps, you will have to try to kill me, but… I doubt you can even move anymore and then there is Ai's curse too..."

As if to prove her point, she picked up a rock and raised her arm up high before accurately throwing it at his feet. He howled in pain when it hit him. "...Whoops." She said in a very light tone, smiling sheepishly at him. "I did not mean to aim for your feet. _I swear._"

"You… You _bitch_." Chronis managed to say while gritting his teeth. "I will _kill _you… I will get my _revenge_ on you-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Arla then yawned in her hand aloud. "You talk too much. And to think that you actually thought that you could try to make me into your chess piece. _As if you can break me._" She let out a loud giggle. "Oh my… I believe I am emulating too much of my Angel persona. Not good at all. I should end this soon. After all, from what I am seeing so far, it seems like I am more likely in breaking _you_, Chronis. Not that it matters if I do not end up breaking you since you are not _that_ important in my list of things to do - if I even had such a list in the first place."

She finally took out what was in the small bag - a single dagger.

"_You…_" His fists tightened some more, despite the searing pain, and he looked at her with vengeful eyes and hateful sneer. "Are you planning on killing me?!"

"Kill who…?" She blinked. "Oh… _You…_? Why should I give you the pleasure of death - _when there are much better things to do to you than that_?" She smiled ever so warmly at him. He shuddered slightly.

Arla walked up to him, flicking her wrist downwards. Her dagger sliced through his hand swiftly - the hand that he used to press lit cigarettes against Ai's skin. He flinched, not letting out a scream. "How stubborn. I do not find your reaction to be pleasing at the moment." She then pulled it out before digging her heel into his hand.

_CRACK-!_

She removed her heel and jumped away when he tried to grab her with his other hand.

"_Such insolence_…" She then took out another dagger from her small bag.

Her frosty gaze never moved away from him. In fact, it only turned colder.

"Do you know why the Royal Court feared me? But of course, you might not know what the Royal Court is in the first place. Nevertheless, I shall continue to explain." Flicking that dagger at his ear swiftly, he tried to move away, but the searing pain in his body stopped him for a millisecond. By the time he could move again, it was too late. A part of his ear got slashed off from her attack. Blood trickled down the side of his neck and stained his clothes. He groaned from the pain, stopping himself from screaming again.

She continued with her frosty yet bored expression. "They feared me because they could never know when I would hunt them down. You see… They targeted the wrong people - the people I cared for - all the time inside of the Court. And for doing that and more… I had to stop being so _kind_ and _generous _towards them."

"You..._bitch!_" He spat at her.

She looked at him thoughtfully in silence. "..." Her eyes then sharpened before taking out another dagger from the small bag. "Your hands... are quite in the way, are they not?"

He shuddered visibly this time. He tried to stand and to move away, but the pain restricted his movements. He forced himself to walk away from her, his footsteps feeling heavier by the second.

_Click._

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

_Clack._

"You should have never touched Ai in the first place." Her eyes darkened and her voice lowered threateningly. He could feel the goosebumps appearing on his arms. "You have chosen the wrong person to hurt and for that, you will suffer greatly."

Her feet rammed into his face, throwing him down to the ground roughly. He spat out a little bit of spit, gagging and trying to touch her with his hand to activate his Nen ability, but her feet raised up high before he could even look up at her with his stomach on the ground.

"_Know. Your. Place. Fool._" Her light clear voice reverberated in his ears.

His face suddenly smashed to the ground when her feet slammed onto the back of his head, causing the pain to proliferate in his body. He finally screamed, crying silently to himself. She then stepped on his back and flicked the daggers onto the palm of his hands. Blood gushed out of his wounds. He breathed heavily. He could hardly focus on anything anymore.

"Hmm…" She noticed that the daggers did not reach the ground, despite the fact that they stabbed his hands perfectly. "That must be rectified." She murmured to herself.

Before he could take the chance to do anything with his Nen, she jumped and landed heavily on top of the hilt of each dagger until they dug into the ground well. He wailed loudly, his voice echoing throughout the open field.

"For this is your sin, your most regretful mistake… Isn't that right, _Chronis_? But… If you admit your wrongdoings, then the gods might forever forgive your sins. Not bad of a deal if I say so myself." She mocked him, using a similar tone that he used against Ai. "Since you are a _priest_, you should know why I pinned your hands down to the ground with my daggers… Cleanse your sins, _priest_. But then again, I could be talking about the wrong religion…"

He tried to move his head to see her, but realizing that he could not, he spat at the ground. "_Fuck you._"

She then sighed, finally stepping on the back of his head againi and making his nose crack from the impact. "A shame…" She then whispered to him with a large warm smile on her face, somewhat a fair distance away from him now. "You have now been properly punished thoroughly for your unfortunate mistake. But…if I ever hear a whisper of you being near her, I will make it so that you will live with this pain in the maximum levels until the day you die naturally of old age. I would never let you die in _any other way_. Does that not sound _wonderful_ to you, Chronis?"

He continued glaring at nothing with absolute hatred. "You...are a _demon_."

"Funny you would say that when you yourself are one as well. But at least, I am willing to be the demon when it comes to _fully _protecting those I care for deeply. You, on the other hand, are a mere _stain_ in this world. Nothing important, after all." She took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of her hands. "I am certain that my Mother would be _particularly_ proud of me for following her final order _so well_." She then smiled brightly at him. "Perhaps, I should have broken your ankles as well, but I suppose that would be a bit too much."

He bit his lips roughly as his eyes held unconcealed fury.

"Since I am certain that you understand the implications of my words, I will let you be now. Farewell, Chronis. And I hope to never see you again." Closing her small bag in a relaxed manner, she then quickly disappeared from the clearing to go meet up with Lawrence and Ai as she did not want to waste more time with the so-called priest, leaving a very alone Chronis on the open field as the winds blew against him harshly.

* * *

**FAMIGLIA = FAMILY (Usually refers to the mafia family.)**

**So now you know how cruel Arla can be against her enemies. The order from her mother that she was referring to is this: "If they attack you or your loved ones, however, you are permitted to defend yourself and to strike at them until they can _never_ assault you or your loved ones ever again." **

**And don't you think that Ai is recovering slowly but surely in her own way from everything she experienced so far? She managed to face all of the cruel people she had in her life, even if it was for the mission. **

**Nevertheless, even though I personally don't like Akira, I still prefer Akira over Chronis. That fake priest had it coming for him - all of the karma. Did you guys feel sorry for Chronis by the end of this chapter?**

**The scene with Bertille might confuse some of you, but you'll understand by the end of this series. If you don't know already, she is the girl that Arla was referring to when Arla first met Ai. She is also the girl who was mentioned at the end of the memory scene when Arla was being accused by the Royal Family. Any opinions on her - based on the little stuff you know about her so far?**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you to Razikei for the follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter will be about the resolution of the Second Document, which will then lead into the Chimera Ants arc.**

**Sorry for the slow update. I was and still am really sick for the past couple of days and present time because of a treatment I did... And after that treatment, I really did not have the strength to do anything after I finished work for the day. Since I'm still recovering, I'll update once a week or at least until I feel better again. So thank you for your understanding. Meanwhile, I would love to hear from everyone about how they feel about the story. :) It does make me feel better during recovery time, after all. But that's only if you can spare some time to write a review. :D**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Several days passed by since the two girls saw Chronis.

However, none of that really mattered since Arla and Lawrence were currently staring at each other in complete heavy silence.

That was when she finally spoke up.

"Lawrence, this is our only choice. Nothing else is working and if…" The former aristocrat bit her bottom lip. "Everything will work out fine. If the effects of the first document wore off once I finished translating, then it should apply to the second document as well."

Lawrence slammed his hands on the table in anger. "That doesn't mean anything! We cannot just have you sacrifice yourself-"

"I am not sacrificing myself." Her eyes hardened. "Just like how my parents protected me from the debris, I am also protecting my best friend and from anyone else who could be in danger, due to the document's effects, including you."

"This is more dangerous than the one from before. And even then, that one was also dangerous. I cannot allow you to do this." Lawrence gripped on the arm of the chair tightly as he sat back down.

Arla sighed. She sharpened her gaze at him. "Lawrence, are you getting in the way of my job? Or are you merely letting your emotions get to you?"

He did not say anything to that.

"I have thought about it and the more I am with you these days, the more I am starting to see it. You are becoming too overprotective of me. And if that is simply my imagination, then that would be a relief. However, if I was anyone else, you would have no problems with accepting my decision, considering my reasoning." She then walked up to the table. "Are you still trapped in your own hell? I am not my mother and my father. They did not sacrifice themselves to make you feel guilty about your inaction in that single moment."

"I know that. I know that but I…" Lawrence murmured to himself. He covered his face with his hand. "Fine. I will accept your decision as your supervisor. If anything happens, then I will take responsibility for everything."

Arla closed her eyes to remember his presence before opening her eyes. Her resolve flickered in them fiercely. "Prepare an appropriate room with the document, a piece of paper, and the note I wrote to myself." She placed a prewritten note on top of his table. "I will standby in my room until then." Without allowing him to speak further, she left the room swiftly.

"Am I doing the right thing…?" Lawrence whispered quietly to himself as he buried his face into his arms, feeling utterly helpless and hopeless about the situation that will occur in just a few hours.

* * *

"What do you mean that Arla trapped herself in the room?" Ai asked Lawrence, alarmed at what he was telling her. "She can't just do this! Why didn't you stop her?!"

"It is a part of her job, Ai." He merely replied. "So you will not bother her, nor will you stop her from completing her job. Is that understood?"

"How can you just-" Without completing that sentence, she dashed off to the room that Arla was trapped in. However, before she could open the door, Lawrence grabbed her arms, so that she could not go any further.

"If you continue, I will keep you locked inside your room." Lawrence warned, his eyes darkening.

Even though she did not say anything for a moment, the cold hatred in her eyes said enough. "Keep me locked inside of my room? How do you think that'll stop me?" Her tone was icily smooth.

Lawrence's usual neutral expression shifted into one of frosty apathy - an expression that he never used on her before. He then merely watched through the window, looking at Arla's calm figure. "Trust her. She knows what she's doing, Ai."

"..." The hatred in her eyes intensified, mixing with disgust. Her fists tightened. On the top of her head, Kit-Two patted her as an attempt to comfort her. "Trust? Of course, I trust her, but not when it comes to her own safety. I'm sure you understand what I mean. Besides…" She smiled at him, despite the look in her eyes. "You two decided this without consulting me. I see how much you two trust me. If you guys don't trust me, how am I supposed to trust you two?"

"If you have troubles with trusting our decisions, when you are not even a part of this particular side of the job, then I am very willing to cut you out of this job completely. You two took this job, despite knowing the dangers and if you insinuate that we have to inform you of every single little thing about the job and the danger that comes with it, then you are thinking too highly of yourself." Lawrence narrowed his eyes, releasing her from his grip. "Because I trust that she can do this, I permitted her to do what she needs to do for this job. I know that she can handle herself fine, so why can't you? Are you that incapable of controlling yourself whenever she needs to put herself in danger for the completion of the job? If you feel as though you cannot, then you are free to leave. I trusted you when you had to do your side of the job and never needed you to report to either Arla or myself about every single little thing, so why do we need to do that for you when again, it isn't your part of your job?"

"Every little thing? You're saying Arla putting herself in risk - _her memories, her soul_ \- at risk like this is little? I don't think I'm in a higher position… I understand that, but _because _it is a dangerous job, isn't communication important? Allowing her to put herself in danger… I'm sure you're worried too, but..." Ai bit her lip, guilt flashing in her eyes before vanishing, consumed by hatred and disgust for the man before her. "You chose the job over her safety." Once she said that, the hatred and disgust in her eyes melted into plain and simple blankness.

Lawrence sighed tiredly. The bags under his eyes seemed to darken. "You must think that I made this decision easily, considering how much you're lashing out at me like this. Perhaps, you do not understand just how much is at risk with those documents, but I suppose none of that really matters to you at the moment." He paused, lost in his own thoughts. "Unlike what you believe, I have watched over her since she was a child. Knowing this side of her has enabled me to believe in what she can go through. If she believes that something will be what it is, then I believe her. She has never let me down and has yet to let me down yet. Whatever decision she makes, I will prioritize that over your own opinion."

Ai said nothing to him for a moment. She understood what he was saying - _she really did_ \- but… "But she's not alone anymore… She doesn't have to go through all this alone anymore…" Tears pooled in her eyes. "So stop making her make these decisions alone."

"You and Arla, do you know what's similar between you two?" Lawrence glanced at her with a very hardened expression. "You two are stubborn - annoyingly stubborn. If you both decide on something, then you will never sway from those decisions." He then slammed his fist against the wall near the window. "Alone…? Stop her? Who do you think you are to tell me these things? You think I haven't tried? You think I haven't tried to stop both of you from making decisions? You both might have listened to a few, but in the end, for the major decisions, you both made your own. But do you know why I let you both do whatever you wanted?" He breathed out. "Because you two are hunters. You are no longer a child and should not act like one anymore. That is why I let you two do whatever you wanted. If you have any more complaints, then complain to her when she's done."

Her eyes blanked out. Guilt nabbed at her, but she pushed it away. "...I understand." She lifelessly turned to face the window.

"SHE'LL BE FINE, GIRLIE!" Kit-Two jumped on top of her head, pointing at Arla with his plush arm. "BELIEVE IN HER!" And then he glared at Lawrence. "AND ONE OF A KIND BASTARD, YOU BETTER NOT MAKE GIRLIE CRY!"

"Even if she were to cry, I can't control how she feels." Lawrence spat out, feeling frustrated about the entire situation.

"I won't try to open the door anymore." She said to him. "Because if I interrupt her now, who knows if she'll even get her memories back." She then smiled at Lawrence again, her voice finally cracking. She then placed her hands on the window, gazing inside the room with despair and sadness swirling her eyes. '_If Lawrence didn't…' _The hatred inside her bubbled again as she saw Arla's anguish, but then memories of Lawrence flashed through her eyes - the happy, the emotional, and the rest. The words he said to her repeated in her mind like a broken record.

She bit her lip, guilt and disgust towards herself consuming her. '_It's not his fault… He's right. We're both adults, hunters now. Feelings like these… I must shove them away. For Arla... Because otherwise, I am but a useless burden to her.'_ With this in mind, Ai clenched her fists on the glass wall, tears streaming down her face. '_...Then I must burn her pain into my memories. This is my punishment. Arla… I'm so sorry. But…'_

"But please don't hurt yourself like this," Ai whimpered, silent sobs racking her body.

* * *

Arla breathed in deeply. She knew that this would be an unpleasant experience and who knew if it would be a temporary condition. Nevertheless, she had to go through with it and take her chances. "If it is temporary, like I suspect that it is, then it will be okay… And if not…" She did not dare to think further.

In front of her was a table with the second document, a note, and a piece of paper. When she glanced at the note, there was a list of directions for herself on what exactly to say for her Nen ability. There was also a list of potential people written on there neatly.

"I wonder who will be first." She muttered to herself.

Gathering her wits together, she took another deep breath before speaking. "_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. I have people who are important to me. Require. Six lines of this document to be translated in my language. Payment. The memories of those people._" She then curled her hands into tight fists. "_Set. Activate. Equivalent Exchange-_"

"_Everything will be alright!" A young boy with spiky dark hair waved at her happily before walking away. She took a step towards him when suddenly, another man stood at her side._

"_That idiot, he better not do anything to hurt himself again." The tall man chased after the younger boy with his suitcase. _

_Following the two was another young man, but with blonde hair. He chuckled under his breath before continuing to walk with them. "Leave him be. He'll be fine."_

"_I guess…" The tall man grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms. "Tch."_

Suddenly, a stray tear rolled down her cheek. She then touched that tear in confusion. "Why… Why am I crying?" Another tear dripped onto the floor. She stared at the table blankly. "I do not know why but I feel...so empty…" She grasped at her chest in uncertainty.

"But nothing significant happened...right…?" She questioned herself quietly. Only absolute silence answered her.

Nevertheless, she felt exhausted, despite nothing _significant_ happening at the moment. That was when she briefly wondered if she could take a nap before doing anything else when she spotted the note, not recognizing three of the names on there.

"Ah…" She murmured to herself. "I guess I cannot take a rest right now. At least, not yet..."

* * *

"How many more...?" Arla fingered the note that she had wrote to herself. "Oh... Three more left, I believe."

Looking up at the ceiling, she felt exhausted. There was no other color here, but white. Would it be sanity if she screamed and threw herself into the wall to kill herself? Would it be sanity if she ripped apart the papers in front of her?

This was how empty she felt inside and how desperately she wanted to feel _something_ inside of her.

The ticking of the clock soon irritated her, but at the same time, she felt that silence would utterly destroy her, so she kept quiet.

"_In the name of Arla, I write_." She almost choked on her words. She did not want to continue. She did not want to lose everything. She did not want to lose all that she had - and she somehow felt that this next person she would lose would be one of her most important people. She did not want to do it anymore, but the document compelled her - it dragged her by the feet and hair into the abyss.

"_A-assume... Assume that I._.." She bit her lips. How could she keep going? But the document was watching her. It was eating her very soul. "_I have someone important to me_..."

She could no longer move.

"_Require. Two lines of this document to be translated in my language_-" It was as if she could no longer stop herself from speaking. "_Payment. The memories of that important person._" Before she could even process what she was saying, her mouth had already spoken the deadliest trigger. "_Set. Activate. Equivalent Exchange_-"

_"AWWWWW, YOU'RE SUCH A CUTIE PIE~" The perky voice that always put her in a good mood began to pull away from her._

"No, no, NO-!" Arla screamed as she got up from her seat and began slamming her fists onto the black window that would not break. "STOP IT, NOT THAT, I-"

_She could see how the tears welled up in that girl's eyes as she laid down on the hospital bed, but she had to pretend to be okay - for the sake of not hurting her anymore. "Alright." The girl said to her._

Their presence, their existence, and the imprint of their importance - all of them spiraled down into chaos of emptiness. "Please... _PLEASE_..." Arla begged, going on her knees and putting her hands on the window once more. "Let me out... LET ME OUT ALREADY-"

_"Well, you're my best friend, Arla!"_

Arla let out a long, piercing cry of despair. She went down and slammed her fists against the ground. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Please...no more..."

She fell down to her side almost lifelessly. When she tried to think about who she was crying about, nothing came up. It was as if she was crying for no reason - _no reason_. And yet, why did she feel as though she lost another piece of herself again?

Why…?

* * *

Ai's cheeks were stained with tears as the droplets of her tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Her hands trembled when she started to dial the last number that was available to her. Hearing the ringing of the phone, she inwardly hoped that he would at least answer, unlike everyone else who remained unavailable.

_CLICK-!_

"_Hello?_" It was Leorio's voice.

Ai let out a shaky but relieved sigh. "L-Leorio…" Her voice was unstable, dripping in despair.

"_!_" This seemed to alert him that something was wrong. "_What's wrong?_"

The moment he asked that question, tears flowed down her cheeks as she began to cry heavily. "I… I… Can you come over…?" She hiccuped and held the phone close to her ear. She finally breathed shakily. "I… It's hard...to tell you what happened, but…"

"_Where are you right now? Send me the address._" Leorio solemnly answered, clearly worrying about her emotional condition.

She paused, trying to get a hold of herself again. "I… I'll send it over. But I can't tell-"

"_I know. It's probably job confidentiality, right? Not a problem. I'll still be there._" Leorio interrupted. "_Send me the address and I'll try to get there as soon as possible._"

"Th-Thank you, Leorio." Ai murmured before crying softly to herself again.

* * *

Arla's finger twitched.

How many times has it been since she sat here?

The ticking of the clock echoed loudly inside of the white room. "Five hundred and sixty nine." She whispered to herself. She herself did not know why she was still here - or who was even left in her memories as important.

Her throat felt dry, but she still whispered out, "_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume that I have someone important to me. Require. Two lines of this document to be translated in my language. Payment. The memories of that important person._" She laid down on her side, no longer wanting to move. "_Set... Activate... Equivalent Exchange_."

_"Oi, Arla, why aren't you coming already?"_

Someone's voice echoed in her mind. Who was it again?

_"I'm telling you that these are delicious! Why don't you like sweets?"_

She then noticed that there was something in her pocket. When she took it out, she began to stare at the object in her hand with blank eyes.

It was a small paper airplane.

As her arm laid limply on the ground with the airplane in her hand, she felt their presence starting to fade from her memories. "I..."

_"Haaaaa, are you stupid?! Why would you do something like that?! You really need to stop doing that and come with us instead!"_

It was almost gone - almost disappeared from existence, and somehow, she felt fine with that. After all, what more was there for her to lose?

On the airplane, however, there, in small letters, was a name written on there: '_Killua._'

A tear rolled down her cheek when she realized that she did not know who that was.

And so...

It finally disappeared into the abyss of nothingness - not willing to come back to her again.

* * *

Arla stared at the white wall with her knees against her as she hugged them close to her. Her expression remained blank - as if she could hardly recognize who she was as a person. At the corner of the room was the crumpled note - the note that reminded of her duties.

"I don't want to." She said to no one in particular. Suddenly, she stood up and grabbed the small table. "I DON'T WANT TO-" Throwing it against the wall, the table shattered into shards of glass and broken pieces of wood. Cuts seared into her skin as they flew around the room. "I won't do it. Why do I need to?" She finally burst out into laughter, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "AHAHAHahaha..." Suddenly, the laughter went away. She stepped into the shards of glass and broken wooden pieces, leaning her head against the wall. Bumping her head into the wall lightly, she hardly had the strength nor sense of pain to care about anything.

But the document demanded for more - _more from her_.

"I SAID THAT I DON'T WANT TO-" Arla screeched, turning around and glaring at the document. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO, SO FUCK OFF-!" Only drowning silence remained in the room. She stood stiffly, staring at the document. Her lips cracked and heavy bags formed under her eyes. "Go... away..."

But the crumpled note asked her for one last payment - _the final payment that will let her go of her duties_.

"Why...? _Why_...? WHY?!" She let out a prickly wail as it echoed in the room - _the white room_. She heavily breathed, crashing into the broken table. Her hand held onto the remaining part of the table. Red began to stain the brown and the white as she giggled about it. "My blood..." She then stared at it dispassionately. Droplets of her blood splattered one-by-one onto the white ground, reminding her of her duties.

As if giving up, she murmured to herself. "_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. I have people who are still important to me. Whether they are alive or not, it does not matter. Require. Translate the three lines of the document. Payment. The memories of those people who are still important to me_." She moved her gaze towards the white ceiling. Her hands reached out for it, but alas, she was too short, so she merely took steps one-by-one towards the other end of the room. The moment she stood next to the sitting mat, she whispered out, "_Set... Activate. Equivalent Exchange_-"

Without realizing, she landed on her side, staring at the mat on the ground. Her gaze never left it.

"_Arlania, my sweetheart, I can see that you are working hard today, but I wish you would use less of your powers now. I do not like seeing you get hurt anymore." A tall woman cupped her cheeks. "I understand that we are making you worry, but trust us this once? We will definitely protect you and our Family from now on."_

A tear rolled down her cheek. Her hand reached out towards the mat, but laid flat in seconds. "Don't… go…" Arla's weak voice almost sounded nonexistent. "Mother…" The woman's silhouette walked away from her without turning back - not even once, and that was what violently ripped her heart apart.

"_Ahhhhh, you're my favorite little sister and I don't want any of the wolves to get to you! Of course, if they are somewhat acceptable and you like them, then I guess I can accept them… NO! I don't like any of them! None of them can be as adorable and good as you! Not even that stupid fiance of yours!" A man in his early adulthood proclaimed affectionately as he hugged her tightly._

She felt like she could grab onto the hem of his jacket, but the moment she did, he incinerated into ashes that soon transformed into mere nothingness. The only thing that remained was his hearty laughter - _the laughter of someone who she did not know_.

"_My Lady, your family cares a lot about you, but do remember that you are not alone, even when your family cannot support you in the darkest of times, because I will always be right behind you to make sure that nothing goes wrong." A man in his late twenties bowed respectfully towards her._

Panic soon instilled in her. "NO! IF I FORGET ABOUT YOU, THEN I-" She would no longer know who she was, where she was, and why she was here. "_I can't_… I _beg_ of you… Please don't make me forget-" But without waiting, the memories were ruthlessly torn out of her. She could only gaze around the room - as if she was a lost little girl with no home to go to.

It was finally the last person.

"_Do not forget, my sweetheart. You are the apple of my eye and while I am not very good at expressing it, I do love you." She could no longer tell if this was a memory or if it was merely a hallucination. "That is why I would rather die, instead of seeing you die in front of me. I am, after all, a parent." His bloodied hand reached out to cup her cheek. She felt the cold seeping into his warmth._

"Fa...ther…?" She whispered out, trying to hold onto his hand that was on her cheek, but like water, it flowed into the ground, leaving nothing behind. "...?" She stared at the ground without moving from her spot, not understanding why she was here and who she was in the first place. So she just sat there on top of the mat, continuously gazing at the spot that the water had gone to.

The sound of the door clicking open did not make her move.

"Arla." Someone's voice called out to her.

She blinked, not looking at the person. Even though she knew that was her name, she felt it was unimportant, unnecessary, and no longer needed. After all, what use was a name when she herself did not know who she was as a person.

"Arla." The voice came louder. They finally shook her shoulder and so, she looked up at them.

"...Who…?" She looked back down again without a single care in the world.

Soon, a sob ripped out from someone who stood near her, but it did not matter. Why would it matter?

All that mattered was that the water had gone into the ground.

* * *

"Arla, this is Leorio." Ai grabbed onto Leorio's arm tightly. "Do...you remember him…?" She hoped that Arla would remember at least one person in their group.

"...?" Arla stared blankly at Leorio who seemed taken aback. "...Who…?"

Hearing that single word seemed to sober up his expression. He then turned towards Ai. "What. Happened. Here." It was abnormal for someone as healthy as Arla to experience amnesia. "Where did she hurt her head?"

Tears began to well up in the young female's eyes. "Le-Leorio…" She tried to hold in her sob, but the tears streamed down her cheeks without stopping. "I… I couldn't stop her… Why… Why does she keep on doing this to herself…? If… If only she talked to me."

"What do you mean? Is it because of job confidentiality that you can't tell me?" Leorio gently inquired. He did not want to further stress out the distressed girl.

"She… She doesn't remember me anymore." Ai stammered. "I don't know if she will ever remember everyone anymore… And it's all my fault. I should have stopped her, but I wasn't there when…" She pounded her fist against her heart. "It hurts, Leorio. I don't know how much I can handle…" Hiccuping, she leaned her head against Leorio. "Why… Why couldn't this have happened to me and not her?"

As he glanced over at Arla, the older female did not even look at the sobbing Ai. Instead, she seemed to pick at her fingernails and stared blankly at the blanket. Barely even moving, the only sign that he knew that she was alive was her constant, steady breathing.

"Hey now… I'm here with you. We'll figure something out together…" Leorio murmured to Ai softly as he patted her back gently in a steady rhythm, holding her in his arms in a comforting manner.

* * *

"_Where fingers pointed _

_Where heated compulsions ran _

_An expanse which belied kilig _

_Its lining that was once cloaked by Lethes_

_fluttering their wings like a pulsing heartbeat _

_Over swarming maggots and bright red corpses _

_Once sun-grazed with incandescence of the bustling _

_Now scarred with wars, malnourished with life _

_A parade of stagnancy withholding the dead in the living _

_Where the clepsydra once drew a constant flow_

_Where the living are the dead _

_That is where you shall find_

_The soil to the rights of the awakening_"

Lawrence sat in his office all alone in silence, the bags under his eyes no longer visible. He read the full translation of the second document before crumpling it up and throwing it against the wall. He put his face in his hands in despair. "Fuck…" He knew that he sometimes made the worst decisions when exhausted, but this was on a whole different level from what he considered to be the '_worst_.'

"What have I done…?" He mumbled as his hands pulled at his hair. "What…have…I… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" He stood up from his chair, making it fall to the ground, as he stared outside of his window with a solemn expression. Feeling that it was too bright, he shut the curtains and walked over to the crumpled paper.

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done anything from the beginning." He murmured, pacing across the room. "I made the wrong choices. I have done nothing right since the beginning." His breathing hitched. "Fucking hell… Why can't someone just…"

He leaned against the wall, falling to the floor. As he uncrumpled the paper and stared at the translations, he sighed heavily. "When have I ever made the right choice? Master...? Mistress...?"

Only the despair within the silence answered him.

* * *

It had been around twenty-four hours since Arla passed out. During this time, Leorio and Ai sat by her side in silence. The younger female had finally calmed down and merely stared at her best friend blankly. The older male just could not figure out how to fix this situation, so that he could relieve Ai's stress.

"_Nn_…" Arla's eyelids fluttered open. She blinked and tried to sit up. Her body felt so sore for some reason. "Urgh, it hurts."

"Arla!" Ai stood up from her seat out of panic. "What hurts?"

"Ai...?" Arla winced from the pain again. She then glanced at Leorio in surprise. "Ai, why is Leorio here...? I mean I am happy to see him, but it-"

"Arla, you know who I am?" Leorio looked at her in shock. "Do you remember where you are and why you ended up like this?"

"...Of course, I know who you are - the one who wants to become a doctor. And as for where I am… This is the Marquis' home." Arla smiled warmly at them. "...And I cannot tell you why I ended up like this, due to job confidentiality."

"Well, Ai, it seems like her memory is back." Leorio then pulled out a picture on his phone. "Then do you recognize everyone in this photo?" It was a picture that they took together after saving Killua.

"Yes. Killua, Gon, Kurapika, yourself, myself, and Ai. This is after we saved Killua from his family." Arla answered properly. "Do not worry. I remember Lawrence and my family as well." She reassured her best friend who started to cry. "Honestly, I feel like everything that happened in that white room was a mere dream, so I do not feel as though anything changed inside of me." She paused before continuing. "I suppose this is a good thing though. However, I do not want to experience that ever again."

"I won't let you do something like this to yourself," Ai whispered in anger. "I won't ever let you and if you even try, I'll... How could you not discuss this with me? Do you know how much it hurts to be on the other side of the window, helplessly watching you destroy yourself? I wish you killed me before you did something like that." Ai then gave a hollow laugh. "You're worse than Gon, and I'm the worst for getting mad at you right now like this."

"...I do not want to be like Gon." Arla commented briefly, looking uncomfortable in her bed. "Not to worry. I will do my best to talk to you first about it, but that is only if I have the time, which I admit that I had for this one."

"...Fine," Ai said tiredly, sitting quietly and numbly.

Leorio only scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

"Do you know why I asked you to come to my office, Ai?" Lawrence sat in his chair, his finger tapping on the table. He leaned back in a relaxed manner. "I need you to go help someone you have worked with before. I suppose you should know who it is by now."

"...The Nostrades," she affirmed easily and plainly, looking at his desk.

"Yes. They have left the mafia after the mess that happened and since they are trying to live in an upright manner, the Marquis wanted me to send someone over to help them." He stopped tapping his finger on the desk. "I have determined that the right person for this job is you. After going over your performance reports, you had the best score and so, I recommended you to the Marquis."

"I am grateful for this opportunity and your assessment, but before you decide this, please let me say something to you." She finally glanced at his eyes. His gaze were neutral and normal, compared to what she expected.

"What is it? If you do not want to accept this opportunity, I can send someone else. I will not force you." He pulled a bunch of papers from a stack as if ready to look through more performance reports if that was going to be the case.

"It's alright. You probably don't need to do that," she said, before looking into his eyes again. "I wanted to apologize for my uncalled words a few days ago. It was not only incredibly unprofessional of me, but also cruel… When you've only been caring for us from the start. You were right." Her face was blank, except for the pooling guilt and exhaustion. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Her eyes watered up, but she quickly closed them, inhaling softly. She then opened them up again, eyes calmly blank now.

Lawrence sighed deeply. He stood up from his seat and walked over to her. "Close your eyes."

Listening to him, Ai once again closed her eyes.

He grabbed her hand and made her slap his face really hard. His cheek began to turn red. "There. Now we're even. I also apologize for hurting you with my words. I could have said it in a better way, but my emotions got a hold of me and I ended up acting like an asshole." He patted her on the head before starting to roughly mess up her hair without stopping. "You don't need to apologize so much, you know. I suppose I should have done a better job in setting the expectations of the job in the first place since your concerns are understandable, but considering how well you have done with working with the vague, you should be proud of yourself. Because I know that I am proud of you. That's why I'm sending you to the Nostrades because you are my most important student and I trust that you can do an amazing job as you did here."

Eyes tearing up again, Ai covered her head and sniffled. "Y-you're not an asshole, you sadomasochistic furry bastard."

"That's more like it. I was wondering where your shitty insults went." Lawrence continued to mess up her hair until it looked like a bird's nest. "Now, are you done feeling guilty? Because I haven't trained you and chosen you as my student, so that I could make you feel guilty and weak all the time. I mean your arms have gotten better than before, but still…"

"Jerkface." She smiled up at him with tears still streaming down her face as she laughed lightly. "If you hug me, I'll consider it done."

He looked highly scandalized. "You realize that I'm still in my twenties?!" He shook her shoulders roughly. "I AIN'T YOUR DAD!" He then fell to his knees. "To think that everyone treats me as if I'm some kind of old geezer..."

Ai deadpanned at him. "I didn't even call you dad yet…" She then smirked mercilessly. "Oh, maybe you're saying that then, because you know just how much of a geezer you are, _papa_."

He shuddered and then stood back up, pulling her towards him. He hugged her tightly as he patted her head at the same time. "Whatever, you foolish idiot. Sometimes, I wonder what I did to deserve you and Arla. Both stubborn fools and both make me want to go bash my head against the wall."

She smiled up at him brightly. "You must've done something as great as saving an entire nation from genocide!"

"..." Lawrence's hug tightened. He seemed to be trembling slightly before stilling. "...Ai. Do not forget that you are as precious as Arla is to me. I might have said some untrue things before about how I do not care for you as much as I do for Arla, but I really do care. I do not show it much, but stay safe. And even if you were to get injured, at least, don't injure yourself to the point of death. I am not sending you there to get yourself killed." He then pulled away from the embrace. "You are strong. And even if you can't believe that you are, then believe in my words when I say that you are. Your strength differs from others, which makes you stand out from everyone, and I am not talking about your Nen ability… Remember that your strength is what makes you important and just as amazing as the most respectable person in this world. So do not let anyone try to put you down or to destroy you. Do you understand?"

Looking surprised, tears pooled in Ai's eyes again before she laughed lightly again. "You really do talk like a dad." She smiled brightly. "I understand. Thank you, Lawrence."

"Tch. I'm telling you that I'm still in my twenties!" He mumbled to himself, crossing his arms. "As long as you understand, then it's all good. Now go pack." He walked over to his seat and sat down, shooing her away with his hand.

* * *

When Killua received the scroll, he had never paid much attention to it. The only reason why he kept it though was because it was Arla who gave it to him. Since it was a present from her, there was no way that he would not accept it. And so he stared at the scroll as he leaned against the door. He tiredly stood outside of the room that Gon was sleeping in, waiting for his best friend to wake up. Without really noticing as he was deep in his thoughts, his aura seeped into the scroll, causing it to subtly glow. "Huh?"

That was when he remembered what Arla told him about how to use the scroll. "Ah-" Before he could stop his Nen, the scroll stopped absorbing his Nen automatically. "Oh no-"

"AH!" Arla suddenly appeared in front of him, pushing him against the door. Catching him off-guard, they fall to the ground with him on his bottom and her on her knees. She blinked once and he blinked twice. "Killua?"

"Ar...la…" He managed to say. "Y-you're a cat?" He referred to the light pink cat onesies pajamas that she was wearing, but before she could react, his amused facial expression immediately switched into one of despair and hurt. He leaned forward as much as he could before opening up his legs, so that she could come closer to him. "Arla, I'm going to hug you now." He then pulled her into a sudden embrace, burying his face into the crevice of her neck. His legs pushed her towards him, so that he could hug her better. She managed to sit down on her bottom with her legs under his leg.

"Killua…?" His body shivered very lightly and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She did not know what was going on, but she could tell that he needed someone - a presence that could calm him down. Unfortunately, she was still a little injured from the time when she was translating the second document. "Killua, we can hug, but can we do it in a more comfortable position?" She asked quietly. His heart skipped a beat. She was actually allowing him to hug her in such an intimate way, which surprised him. "I'm currently injured, so this position kind of hurts." Hearing this startled him. He pulled her away from him and examined her body carefully, trying to catch where she got injured. The only apparent injuries he could see are the bottom of her feet and her face. Worry pooled into his eyes. He caressed the spots where she got injured very gently, wishing those injuries were not on her.

"What happened?" He cupped her cheeks with his hands and gazed into her eyes. His serious expression never left him.

"Work injury." She held his hand with hers. "I am healing now though. Leorio was actually there with me as my temporary caretaker or, I suppose, doctor."

Guilt swirled in his eyes. "Then I just…" He wished he had called her before activating the scroll. If he had known, then he would not have just used it like that.

She realized what he was thinking about and pulled him into another tight embrace. "NO! Do not think that way… I… I am happy that you thought of me and wanted me with you when you are clearly distressed. So do not feel guilty."

That was when he made his decision. He removed himself from her hug and stood back up before carrying her in his arms. "Let's make you comfortable."

"I… I can walk a little bit…" Embarrassment flashed in her expression as she held onto him. Compared to what she expected, he was much taller than she remembered. "You… You have grown quite tall. You are taller than the last time I saw you." She placed her hand on the top of his head.

His serious expression broke out into one of amusement again. "Feeling sore about me being taller than you again?" She huffed at him in annoyance. "Is your height still your sore spot?"

"Whatever." She muttered under her breath. "Did you only summon me here to make fun of my height?"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "I didn't summon you for that." He leaned forward until their noses almost touched. "But I think your height is perfect for me."

Her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed pink. She could feel the warmth from his body.

"Stay short." He rested his chin on her head. She tried to look up at him, but since his head was on top of hers, she could not. Finally, he placed her down on a comfortable chair. With his hands on the armrests, he observed the way the cut seemed to stand out on her cheek. They then locked eyes with each other.

"I will not say that everything will be fine." Arla whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek. She felt as though he was lost, unable to cope with whatever that had occurred. Not seeing Gon anywhere told her that it had something to do with him. "I will only tell you that you are not alone because you have Gon, Ai, Leorio, Kurapika, and myself." When the tips of her fingers grazed against his cheek, he shivered. "Please do not shoulder your burden alone. It hurts to see you suffer by yourself when we are right behind you, waiting for you to reach out to us for more support."

He then wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. A heartbeat later, he let out a deep breath that he never realized he was holding, burying his face into the crevice of her neck.

'_Thank you…_' He pulled her even closer to him.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here, Leorio." Arla smiled wryly at the tall man. He sighed before sitting next to her.

"I mean the Marquis did hire me temporarily to take care of you, so it's fine. No need to thank me." Leorio ruffled her hair. "I also brought you some clothes. Ai packed it for you, so don't worry."

"Ah… Ai did…" She glanced over at the suitcase with great unease. "Maybe I should have asked you to get a maid to pack it for me."

"Seems like the Misty person oversaw the packing, so it should be fine." Leorio gave her a thumbs up.

Arla stayed silent and sighed. "If only that was the case. It better be simple and comfortable clothes then." When she asked Leorio to open the case, he did it for her without looking at the clothes.

"Is your underwear below the clothes?" Leorio asked, so that he could help her properly.

Arla smiled with grateful eyes. "Yes."

He sighed in relief and held up the outfit on top with unease. "...I always thought they both had weird taste." It was a new fluffier pink cat onesie.

"..." Arla laughed wryly. "I should have expected that. Did not think that Ai would buy a new one though for us. I should have asked her to get me a blue one instead."

"That's what you're concerned about?!" Leorio smacked his face with his hand. "To think that I thought you were normal, but since you're friends with that girl, I guess not."

"In that case, you would also be considered _ab_normal." Arla smiled brightly at him. He could almost see the sparkles behind her. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was not seeing things. "So where is Ai?" She looked behind him and saw no one. "Why is she not here with you?"

"Oh yeah. So the Marquis wanted me to tell you that he ordered her to stay with the Nostrade Family as a temporary support worker since Light Nostrade left the mafia, which he approved of." Leorio scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, so she will be with Kurapika then." Arla almost smirked before turning it into a blindingly warm smile. "Then I have nothing to worry about if she is going to be with Kurapika for the _entire_ time."

"...Who are you talking to?" Leorio blinked, looking at her suspiciously.

Arla faced him from her bed. "Nobody in particular. Maybe to Ai from a long distance away. Well, that is only if my thoughts could be transferred over to her in seconds."

"As if that can happen. Now get some rest, Arla. I haven't forgotten my job as your caretaker or doctor or whatever I am." Leorio pulled the covers over her. "Now sleep."

"Yes, caretaker." She answered with no expression. "But can you check with Gon and Killua to see if they are okay? Mentally and emotionally speaking?"

"What? Is something wrong with them?" He locked eyes with her before realizing how serious she was about it. "Alright. I'll see if I can get them to open up and to stop being a bunch of idiots. I can't have them aggravate my patient's health, after all." He crossed his arms.

She sighed in relief before remembering something important. "Also, was there a paper airplane in my suitcase?" Arla asked him in an urgent manner.

He blinked in confusion. "Paper airplane? I don't think so. Do you want me to check again?"

"Ah, no. It is fine. I was just wondering…" She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oh. Well, you should go to sleep now, okay?" Leorio murmured to her as he headed for the door.

"Okay. Thank you, Leorio…" Arla whispered before closing her eyes to fall asleep. Leorio finally closed the door to her room quietly.

* * *

"Hmm… This is the place, I think…" Furrowing her eyebrows, Ai looked up at the building in front of her as she held onto the slip of paper in her hands.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ai entered the casino and looked around, wearing a backpack and dragging her suitcase with her. Kit-Two poked his head out of the backpack before going back into the bag again, losing interest in where they were going.

Right as she was about to take more steps, she finally noticed the tension inside the room, inhabited only by incessant and low whispers.

A large brute slammed his foot on one of the casino machines, trapping a trembling worker. "Are you sure these games aren't rigged, huh?!"

"Y-yes, sir! T-this is a legal gambling center, a-after all," she said, quivering in front of the glaring man.

"Don't try to rip us off, you bitch!" Another man with his hands in his pockets yelled at the frightened woman.

"Hey, boss." A sleazy looking man walked to stand next to the larger brute. "What do you think about taking compensation from these bastards for trying to trick us?"

Ai hardened the slip of paper in her hand with her Nen.

"I like that idea." The brute smirked. "Hey woman, give us the money."

Before the woman could offer her trembling denial, something whooshed past the man with terrifying speed.

The fortified paper embedded itself into the wall, whilst half of the brute's beard was gone.

There was absolute silence for a moment.

Removing his leg from the casino machine, the brute turned to face Ai with rage distorting his expression. "What was that for, bitch?"

"For terrorizing an innocent woman," Ai replied flippantly, her expression blank if not for her irritation and disgust.

A vein pulsed on the large man's forehead.

"You whore," the sleazy man snarled as he stepped forward. "Clearly, you don't know how things work around here." He flipped out a pocket knife and charged himself at her.

'_I don't need to use Nen on these fools.'_ Side stepping him, Ai harshly grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Caught off guard, he teetered forward as Ai then twisted his arm behind him. Yelping, he let the knife clatter to the ground as she placed more pressure before pushing him away.

She soon glanced up at the other two men. "If you're done being annoying and grossly crude, could you leave?"

Gritting his teeth, the large man cracked his fists. "I've broken _walls_ with my fists, you cunt. You shouldn't have messed with us."

"Yeah, it's too late to regret it now," another man roared as he and the brute rushed towards her.

Dodging his punch, Ai circled around and kicked the other man into his back. Both of them fell forward and crashed into the glass doors.

Wincing, Ai clasped her hands together. "Oops… Sorry!"

"Ai?"

Hearing _his_ voice, Ai's heart jumped in her chest. Turning around, she faced Kurapika. "Ah! You really are still here." She smiled at him excitedly whilst he was looking at her in controlled disbelief.

Basho, who had come running with Kurapika after one of the employees came running to them about yet another trouble, looked at the young girl in shock. '_Isn't she the one from Yorkshin?! What's she doing here!?'_

"What are you doing here?" Kurapika asked the question that was both on his and Basho's mind.

Before Ai could say anything, the sleazy man raised himself up with the knife in his hands.

He held it above her head from behind.

"YOU BIT-"

Before he could bring the knife down on her, Ai stuffed a wasabi tube up his nostrils so high that he twitched violently, falling backwards - without turning around.

Basho, Kurapika, and everyone else in the room stared at her.

She sheepishly rubbed her head. "Wasabi sauce makes for a good weapon… And hey, they started it..."

Kit-Two poked his head out of the backpack again. "You should have ripped those bastards' balls off instead!"

"..." Kurapika put his hand over his face and deeply sighed.

* * *

"This is Ai," Light introduced the now 15 year old girl to the bodyguards hired by him, gesturing towards her. "She's the helper sent by the Marquis, so she'll be working with all of you as a bodyguard," he said, completely brushing over the fight which ensued less than half an hour ago.

Goofily grinning at them, Ai bowed her head. "I look forward to working with all of you again!"

Basho sighed. Kurapika merely kept a straight face.

Melody blinked for a moment and then smiled back at the young girl. '_Her heartbeat… There's something off.'_

"Now, I'm sure all of you have duties to get back to. I won't hold you guys any longer, but someone has to guide Ai and explain things to her." Light looked at all of them. "Is there anyone willing to…?"

"I'll do it, sir," Kurapika answered stoically.

Heart jumping, Ai glanced at Kurapika, and then immediately looked away with a slight blush. '_...Don't be so obvious, idiot,'_ she chided herself, trying to maintain a normal expression.

"Okay," Light replied with relief in his tone. "Thank you, Kurapika. Then I'll leave it to you." And then he walked away, with everyone else dispersing too.

Silence blanketed them for a moment. Nervous, she avoided looking in his eyes.

Kurapika turned to walk away, but then paused. Looking back at her with a gentler expression, he asked, "Aren't you coming with me, Ai?"

Heart jolting in her chest, a lovely smile blossomed on her face. "Ah, of course!" She rushed over to him, standing a bit behind him.

Kurapika was about to continue walking when she tugged on his sleeve. He faced her with questioning eyes.

Shyly smiling, she looked at him with red tinting her cheeks. "I'm really glad I got to see you again."

Eyes softening, Kurapika smiled back at her. "I'm happy I got to see you too, Ai."

"Even with the wasabi sauce?" Ai asked jokingly, tilting her head.

He proceeded to sigh at that. "You really need to let go of the wasabi sauce already."

* * *

**AND NOW WE ARE IN THE CHIMERA ANTS ARC! The Chimera Ants arc will focus on Ai and Arla equally, so look forward to it. Also, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF DEVELOPMENTS WITH AI X KURAPIKA COUPLE! YAYYY! Am I the only one who is celebrating about this? Haha Anyways, there will also be some _some_ developments between Arla and Killua, but...yeah... **

**We finally translated the second document after Arla went super impulsive (at least, in the eyes of those who don't understand her thought process and concerns as to why she did what she did) with her translating process. But thanks to her actions, we get to see Ai and Lawrence fight and resolve the fight in a good way. And we get to see more Leorio too! I feel like there isn't enough Leorio in the series, which is a shame, because he's such an awesome character! **

**And then... there is Kit-Two... While Kit-Two wasn't too memorable or shown as much in the previous chapters, you will get a hell of a lot more exposure to him from here on out with his antics! Look forward to that! :D **

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you, LLoofah, for following our story! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter will be the start of the very important Chimera Ants arc. It will be a bit different in some ways from the original, but I hope you enjoy the changes nonetheless. Now that I'm feeling a lot better today, let's hope that it stays that way, so that I can double update every week. :D**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"Leorio," Arla blinked as she sipped her tea, placing it on the side table next to her bed.

"Yeah?" He leaned back, continuing to read his medical textbook.

"What do you think it means to live?" She tapped her finger on the table. "Is it only the fact that our hearts are beating and that we are breathing?" Her eyes darkened. "Or is it when we can feel pain in our hearts?"

"..." He shut his textbook and looked up at her. "What brought this about?"

She giggled to herself and smiled brightly at him. "Nothing really. Perhaps the boredom of your patient?"

He shook his head at her before flicking her forehead. She pouted and grabbed at the sore spot. "Don't think about things like that and go to sleep. You still haven't recovered yet."

"But-"

"Fine. If you really want to talk about it, we can, but only for a little, okay?" He interrupted her. She nodded in agreement. "The meaning to live, huh… I think it really depends on the person you ask this to. A doctor might say that to live means to have a beating heart. A philosopher might say that to live means to finding your destiny or something along those lines. As for me? I'm not really sure yet. I haven't lived as long as the others, so I wouldn't know that answer."

"...I see…" Arla stared down at the blanket. "Then… I wonder if everyone has a fate that they cannot escape from, even if they wanted to. Or perhaps, a better way to put this is… I wonder if everyone can escape from their past completely, even if their past is what shaped them as a person in the first place."

"Well… Perhaps, that's the case, but it doesn't mean that they can't change for the better, choose their own decisions, or do what's right." Leorio smiled sheepishly at her. "I don't think I'm a very good conversationalist when it comes to this though."

She shook her head. "No, you were good. It was very insightful for me. Thank you." She finally laid back down on her bed, turning to the side to go back to sleep.

Leorio then glanced at her worriedly for a minute before returning to his textbook to study for a little longer.

* * *

Skipping over to her father's office, Neon leaned on the door, ready to open it before she heard a female voice.

"Light-san, if you don't properly invest in your business, it'll fail at this rate." Placing a couple of documents given to her by the Marquis on Light's desk, Ai furrowed her eyebrows with concern. After all, she did not want Kurapika to have to find a new job because of something fixable like this. "I'm sure you know that too."

Hands clasped in front of him, he merely sighed with an exhausted expression. "I do… But what am I supposed to do about that?"

Without missing a beat, Ai responded, "Sell some of those overly expensive artifacts and the other things you guys bought."

Both Light and Neon who was outside the door stiffened.

"I can't do that," Light refused immediately, placing his hands down on the desk as he straightened up in his chair, an edge to his voice.

Before he could lecture her on all the reasons why, Ai placed her hands on the documents she just presented to Light. "And let your business go bankrupt? What good will that do, when you won't have the money to hire people to protect you? Because I _assure_ you, the mafia doesn't let go of the people who left quite that easily." Her hand gathered into a fist, crumbling the papers slightly. "And then what? With no one to protect you and Neon, both of you will be killed and those artifacts will get stolen. Would you choose those things over your daughter's life?"

Outside, Neon's hands clenched into fists. She did not want to know the answer, and yet, she could not help but be curious.

Light did not respond.

Ai bristled. "How dare you-"

Neon burst through the doors. "Don't be so rude - for a mere bodyguard." Huffing, she placed her hands at her hips and glared at Ai. "Papa won't be selling anything! I won't allow him too!"

"Excuse me?!" Flipping around to face her, Ai pointed her index finger at her. "These bodyguards are the ones keeping you safe and your father safe! You're the who's rude for saying what you just did!"

"I only stated what was right," Neon insisted, narrowing her eyes on Ai with a nastier glare. "Don't be so rude to papa! Otherwise, before you know it, he'll fire you-!"

'_Not to the helper sent by the Marquis.'_ Light gritted his teeth. "NEON, ENOUGH!"

Silence blanketed the room.

"This is business. Don't interfere in things you don't know about, Neon," he continued icily.

Ai stared at the man in bafflement and rage.

Neon visibly deflated, hurt flashing across her eyes. Then she flared up in anger. "I HATE YOU, PAPA!" Rushing out of the office, she slammed the door shut.

Another moment of silence fell on the remaining two inhabitants of the room.

"Are you happy with this?" Ai asked coldly, looking at him in unconcealed contempt.

Light did not respond.

Heading for the door, Ai paused. "You're disgusting." And then she left too.

* * *

Neon's expression scrunched up as the sunlight glared at her through the hallway's windows.

Ever since Light fell into debt, the number of workers around the manor lessened and lessened until there were only a handful of maids and guards. This meant that Neon had to do more of the '_annoying_' tasks on her own. It did not help that she had to walk around the huge mansion by herself too. '_Why do we even have a house that's this huge!?_'

Hearing voices as she neared an intersection in the hallway, Neon halted.

"Neon-sama is such a child. She always cries and throws tantrums so easily," said one of the maids, sighing.

The other dusted the vase in that hallway, scoffing. "You don't need to address that brat with a _sama _when she isn't around. She doesn't deserve our respect."

Standing against the wall of the other hallway, Neon stood motionless. It was not like she could do anything, except for waiting for them to move away or to stop talking. At first, she used to get immensely upset and went to her father immediately about their blatant rudeness. Light did not take any action though, and told her to just tolerate it. Maybe it was because of the employee expenses or maybe... '_But for some reason, ever since I can't tell anyone's fortunes anymore, he stopped caring about me,' _Neon thought, eyes blanking out. Deep inside, she knew why.

"You're very right," the first maid admitted easily. "But honestly, I'm just so used to calling her that. To call an immature child much younger than myself as _sama_… I sure have fallen." The maid's expression darkened as if remembering the cushiony life she used to live before her father's company went bankrupt.

The second maid paused in her dusting. "Now that you say that, how old was the brat again?"

The first maid furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Eighteen, I think."

"Wow." Scoffing again, the second maid returned to dusting the vases. "She's eighteen and she acts like that. I can't believe no one has ever corrected that brat until now. It's amazing how rich people can live such ignorant, cozy lives and still be assholes."

Deciding that it was pointless to wait any further for them to move away, Neon moved to retreat back to her room. It was not worth listening to them just to get another jug of water.

Then she heard another voice, which made her halt.

"Don't say that. What do you know about Neon to say such things?"

The two maids looked up in shock to see the sad look on Ai's face.

"A-Ai-san!" The first maid's eyes widened even more, remembering through rumors that she was the helper sent by the Marquis. '_Of all people to run into…'_

"I only talked to you guys a handful of times, but I thought you were nice people." Innocent dismay was made apparent on Ai's expression. "If that's how you talk about someone you don't even truly know, I wonder what you say about your friends? Especially about someone who's so much younger than you. If you have something to say, then you should say it to their face. If you can't, then it'd be better to stay silent."

Then, Ai hardened her expression lightly. "Besides, Neon has probably gone through her own struggles, like everyone else. You can't just judge her without knowing her. Neon isn't ignorant or naive because she wants to be, but because she's been sheltered by her father."

"Y-yes, we'll be more careful from now on," the first maid said, smiling nervously, whilst the second maid scowled slightly, not saying anything else in response.

"I think we should go, since we've still got other places to clean. Have a nice day, Ai-san." The second maid said, walking away with the first maid following after her.

Instead of walking away, Neon stayed there for a few moments longer, contemplating Ai's words with a thoughtful expression and wide eyes. Then, she turned heel to walk through the hallway the two maids and Ai had been in just a few minutes earlier. She needed that jug of water, after all.

* * *

"-And then Gon actually ate the frog on the stick! Arla tried to stop Killua from daring him, 'cause she knew he'd do it, but Killua went ahead anyway!" Ai flailed her arms about wildly as she recounted the story, walking through the mansion with Kurapika as Kit-Two slept on top of her head, somehow managing to not fall off. She then shivered, an uncomfortable expression crossing her face. "It was _so_ disturbing! It was literally still twitching out of oil."

Kurapika chuckled lightly at Ai's storytelling. "Is that so?"

Following them from behind, Neon's eyebrow twitched. She was stalking Ai because she had something important to say to her, and yet despite that, she kept on chatting away with Kurapika for the past few minutes.

Glancing behind him for a second time sharply, Kurapika sighed.

Neon twitched, her heart beating loudly behind the wall which hid her. Had he noticed her?

"It was nice catching up, but I have to go report to Light now," he said, sending Ai a small, gentle smile.

"Ah, okay!" Looking into his eyes with a slight blush, Ai twiddled with her fingers nervously. "Um, take care! I hope your report goes pleasantly!"

"Alright. Thanks, Ai." And then he turned, walking off to another hallway.

As he vanished off into that hallway, Ai stopped waving frantically at his back. "Now that that's taken care of…" Spinning, Ai resolutely stalked towards where Neon was hiding.

Alarmed, Neon immediately looked around to find somewhere else to hide, and tried to walk towards one of the rooms fast but then-

"Ahh!" She tripped, stumbling forward as she tried to stop herself from falling. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Neon tightly shut her eyes.

"…"

And yet she never made contact with the floor.

Blinking, she opened her eyes to see that she was suspended.

"As I thought, it was you." Ai pulled Neon up by the arm.

"What?" Neon blinked down at the shorter and younger female, while finding the snoring cat plush to be highly offending to her ears.

"Why were you following me?" Asking that, Ai tilted her head in confusion. "I don't recall our meeting being all that pleasant for you to fall for me…"

"_HAH_?!" Looking at Ai as if she grew two heads, Neon backed away, shaking her head. "_Ew_! No way! Why do I have to fall for you!?"

Grinning, Ai winked. "Well, technically, you just did!"

Flabbergasted and confused, it took Neon a moment to get Ai's pun - at which point her expression fell into apathetic annoyance. "That's so stupid."

Placing her hands on her hips, Ai pouted up at Neon angrily. "Hey, that's mean! You should be more watchful for everyone's hearts! They're super squishy and soft, after all..."

Neon's eyebrow twitched at the weird image.

"But anyways…" Ai's pout fell way to a confused expression. "You still haven't answered my question. Why were you following me?"

"Excuse you, I wasn't following an idiot like you!" Huffing, Neon crossed her arms as she looked away. "I was only walking in the same direction."

Ai tilted her head. "Towards the storage room?"

"Yeah, got a problem?!" Neon huffed again.

"Well…" Ai placed a finger under her chin as questionable thoughts raced through her mind. "I mean... Depending on the reason why, yeah."

Neon's eyebrow twitched. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ai waved away her earlier statement. "I don't kinkshame, so actually, it's fine."

Neon stared at her in slight disgust and offense. "_Excuse me!_? I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is, you're wrong about it!"

Laughing, Ai said, "Well, I don't know how you can say that when you don't even know what I'm thinking, but sure. And?" She looked at Neon expectantly.

Blinking at her confusion, Neon repeated, "And…?"

"Well, I don't know, but I have a feeling you had something to say to me," Ai clarified, clasping her hands behind her back as she smiled at Neon brightly.

"W-what?" Crossing her arms again, Neon looked away. "I didn't have anything to say to you. It's just that I wanted to get rid of some of the things in my collection. I don't want them anymore." Huffing, Neon continued to avoid Ai eyes. "So you can throw them away, or sell them. Do whatever you want with them."

Absolute surprise flashed through Ai's eyes. "Are you serious? Can I really sell them?"

"How annoying!" Neon huffed. "I said do whatever you want with them, didn't I?"

The surprise then transformed into another lovely smile as Ai giggled into her hand. "Thank you, Neon. I must ask though…" Ai glanced at her with a joking suspicion. "What made you change your mind?"

Huffing again, Neon turned away from her. "Stop being so rude! I just said I didn't want those things anymore! Or did you already forget?"

Ai giggled again. "You did say that. Well, I'll go talk to your father about it then, Neon-chan." Smiling brightly, Ai turned to walk back the way she came from. '_After all, it'd be unfair for only Neon to sell some of her possessions. I'll make Light sell just as many, or more, of his own prized possessions_… And then…' Ai's smile turned even brighter. 'I can finally have a chance to call Arla again.'

"N-Neon-chan?!" Spluttering, Neon looked at Ai in disbelief.

Halting in her steps, Ai glanced back at Neon with a raised eyebrow, innocently tilting her head. "You don't like it?" Then, Ai grinned brightly. "Then how about Neon-_tama,_ or maybe even Neon-_onee-chan_! Which one do you prefer?"

Eyebrow twitching, Neon glared at Ai.

"NONE OF THOSE, YOU RUDE JERK!"

* * *

"..." Arla sighed deeply. "She has not called in a while…" She fidgeted with her phone as she sighed once more. "I wonder what she is doing…"

That was when Arla made up her mind to call her best friend. Dialing the number, she was about to press on the 'Call' button when she paused. Her hands began to lower and her grip on her phone lessened a bit more.

She finally glanced at the clock. "..." She sighed for the third time. "She is probably working right now... I should be more patient." Placing her phone on top of the side table, she laid back down on her bed once more, saying to herself aloud. "Arlania, do not bother your friend right now…"

For a few minutes, it was completely silent. Then, in the next second, she screamed into her pillow.

"_I AM SO BORED-_!"

And then a muffled sigh was heard from her...

* * *

"I'm surprised to see that little girl again," Basho said as he walked through the mansion's hallways with Melody. He ran a hand through his hair as a slightly conflicted expression came onto his face. "To have to work in the bodyguard business. It's not an easy world for a little girl like her," he admitted, taking pity on Ai.

Melody merely smiled in response. "The person we're guarding is also a young lady. Ai must have her own reasons for working as a bodyguard. Sometimes, age is less of a deciding factor than many may think."

Looking thoughtful, Basho did not respond for a moment. "You're right about that. I made a mistake by assuming."

Then, both of them paused. They heard loud yelling coming from one of the rooms in front.

_SNAP._

The door broke, and Ai fell back from the room.

Both Basho and Melody stared in shock.

"YOU JERKFACE!" Yelling that, Ai immediately got up.

"YOU'RE THE JERKFACE!" Storming out, Neon viciously pointed an index towards Ai. "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

"YOU'RE BOTH BASTARDS FOR ONCE, NYA!" Kit-Two screamed from underneath Ai's foot. "GET OFF ME, YA BEASTS!"

Ai, not hearing Kit-Two's cries for help, swatted away Neon's accusing finger. "YOU'RE THE REAL CRAPPY NAPPY! STUPID NEON!"

"EXCUSE ME!? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CRAPPY NAPPY!?" Neon launched herself at Ai.

Covering both of her ears, Melody sighed.

"I… I think we should stop them," Basho said hesitantly. "And save that cat."

"Yes, yes we should." Melody sighed again.

* * *

"Oh?" Bisuke crossed her arms as she observed Leorio and Arla carefully. She then checked out Killua and Gon's reactions. "So, girlie, which of these boys is your boyfriend?"

Gon merely smiled without any change, but Killua, on the other hand, stiffened quite a bit. Bisuke inwardly grinned.

"Eh?" Arla blinked confusedly. "Boy...friend?" It was a term that she was not familiar with. "Um… Do you mean a boy who is a friend?"

Leorio then whispered over to her. "No, Arla! She meant by your lover or future fiance!"

"Ohhh…" A look of understanding dawned on her.

Before she could say anything else, Killua grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand behind him. "_Oi_, Bisuke, there's no reason to ask her that, is there?" He looked troubled by the situation.

"Ahhh, so your boyfriend is Killua then." Bisuke smirked at the younger white-haired boy who blushed hard.

"Eh?!" Arla stood there quietly, feeling a bit confused as to why Bisuke kept asking her who her boyfriend was. "I…"

"That's enough, Bisuke." Killua glared at her. "Can't you tell that you're making her uncomfortable?"

She tapped on her chin thoughtfully. "So that means that it's merely one-sided."

That hit Killua where it hurt the most.

Arla's eyes narrowed in anger. She could tell that something was hurting Killua and that _something_ was Bisuke's words - though she wondered briefly if Killua held a one-sided love towards Bisuke. "Can you please stop that? Can you not tell that your words are hurting him?" She stood in front of Killua protectively.

"Eh?" Bisuke blinked, feeling as though her actions were being misinterpreted. '_Don't tell me that this girl is one of those oblivious idiots._'

Killua wrapped one arm around Arla's waist, pulling her towards him. He whispered gently to her, "I'm fine. You should go back to the other room with Leorio since you're still recovering. I'll be here with Gon, training with her."

"But-" She was about to retort when she saw his concerned gaze that was aimed in her direction.

"Please?" He asked her with a serious expression. It reminded her of how much he has grown and that he was no longer the child that he was in the Exams - though she never truly thought of him as a child by the end of the Exams. He then smiled warmly at her, seemingly affectionate and protective, reminding her once again about just how much of a young adult he had become.

"...Okay." She nodded in agreement. "But come to the room when you're done?" She could not erase the memory of the pained expression his face held when she first arrived after he used her teleportation scroll.

"I will. Don't worry." He patted her head before gently leading her towards the quiet, yet observant Leorio. "Take care of her."

"Of course, I will. I am her doctor, after all." Leorio threw him a thumbs up and then proceeded to lead Arla out of the room they were in.

"..." Bisuke stared at Killua in a serious manner. "You don't _just_ like her, do you?"

"Think whatever you want. Let's get started already." He merely answered.

* * *

To say she was worried sick was an underestimation.

_Tick._

Sitting on the couch of the share house where all the guards lived in, Ai silently went through important documents.

_Tock._

Her grip on one of the documents tightened and her eyebrows furrowed. '_Both him and Arla…'_

_Tick. _

The evening brought with it a layer of obscurity, dusting Ai's surroundings in a quiet ambivalence through the windows.

_Tock._

The anxiety brewed in her chest, entwined with all sorts of other heavy emotions - yet she could not call Arla at such a time, especially not for the sake of relieving herself slightly of her worries regarding him.

Tick.

She bit her lip. Kurapika still has yet to come back.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, nya," Kit-Two suggested to her, sounding a little worried. She shook her head. "...Then I'll sleep first, girlie."

"Okay." Ai smiled at the cat plush as he walked into the bedroom. A few moments of silence persisted in the room.

At last, she heard the jingling of keys.

Her heart leapt up in her throat. Scrambling to organize the documents, Ai clumsily left them on the table as she raced over to the main door.

And there he stood - exhaustion and apprehension riddled in his eyes with a taut expression.

"Kurapika," she called out to him softly. "How…do you feel right now?"

Finally noticing her, who came towards him with a more gradual pace, his expression tightened up slightly. His eyes became even more guarded - which Ai noticed with a painful twinge. "...Were you waiting for me?" He asked, taking off his shoes as he stepped onto the waxed wooden floor.

"I, um." Ai paused. "I was worried because you've been gone a lot lately, and I had some documents to look over anyway… So I decided to wait for you," she said, deciding to respond honestly.

He did not respond for a moment. "You shouldn't have done something so useless," he said.

Another twinge of pain went through Ai. "It's not useless." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "If I get to see you, it's not useless."

Sighing in a nearly inaudible voice, he moved to head towards his room.

"Where… Where have you been going these days?" Ai asked, finally mustering up the courage. Recently, he had been much harder to get a hold of - _despite being right there_. Whenever they were not on their shifts - _when he would act so distant to her,_ she could barely see him anymore - _even though they lived in the same house. _She couldn't even see Arla or the rest these days, so having to handle Kurapika being right there, yet still being so distant… It pained her - but she must bare with it, and all the worry about his lack of care towards himself, which was the hardest part. "Is it…" She looked at his back, carefully whispering, "Is it related to your _goal_?"

At last, he paused on the trek to his room. Turning around slightly, Kurapika glanced at her coldly. "It's none of your concern."

She flinched.

And then he continued on towards his room.

Once more silence settled into the room where Ai stood alone, face down. Her heart ached, and her lips quivered. '_No.'_ She bit her lip, then letting out a trembling exhale. '_Don't get so upset over something like this.' _But she was still so, _so_ concerned about him, and felt so, _so_ upset.

"Kurapika…" Whispering his name in a low voice, she slowly looked back over at the table, which still had those documents. Her eyes instinctively flickered over to the phone, lingering for a moment - but she knew, she knew that she could not call Arla at such a time. And then her eyes paused at another artifact, widening as if she had an epiphany. '_Oh.'_

Rushing back over there, Ai collected the documents in her arms and paced into her room. Shutting the door, Ai placed the documents away as she brought out her colorful sticky notes.

Determination and resolution shone in her eyes. "I won't let you think you have to fight yourself and the world alone, Kurapika…!"

* * *

Exhaustion numbed away all of his disconsolate sorrow. Getting out of bed, Kurapika followed his routine, detached and drowsy.

After spitting out the toothpaste, Kurapika looked at his reflection in the mirror. Dead. _That's how he seemed - and felt. _

As he left his room, Kurapika turned to close his door, but then halted.

His exhaustion was dredged right away when he saw the pink note plastered on his door.

'_Good morning Kurapika! :3 Isn't it amazing how dawn and dusk come and pass each day? I desperately hope you get to experience many new joys today, and every day from now on!'_

Immediately, torrents of emotions ripped through the calm - _numb_ \- waters of his mind.

Roughly grabbing the note, Kurapika stuffed it into his suit pocket as he paced down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning-!" Basho blinked at the frosty and tense expression on Kurapika's face as he brisked by him, not noting his greeting - cyclonic emotions running in Kurapika's eyes, which he guarded up sacredly. "...Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Basho asked, despite there being no one else in the room, his hand still raised in the air.

Opening the fridge, Kurapika's hand dove in for his water bottle, but the moment he took it out, he froze again.

'_Hydration is important! =^OwO^= Remember to drink lots, Kurapika! Oh, but not too much. Apparently it can be really dangerous if you drink too much water! So be careful!'_

The hand which held the bottle trembled with conflicting emotions. Roughly pocketing the yellow note, Kurapika went about his day.

'_I care about you! So care about yourself too, Kurapika! Don't forget to take a moment to breathe, and just be there in the moment! Look at the pretty little birds in the trees, or the pretty flowers! Whatever makes your heart uplifted, because for me, that's you! : 3'_

Another note.

'_Kurapika, don't you dare forget to eat! ;-; I will be very sad if you do! Please eat well, because good food paves the path for a healthy mind and body! For me, your happiness is my food! : 3'_

And another.

'_I wuv you! And everyone else wuvs you too! :3 Kurapika, fight on! Good luck! I believe in you! : 3'_

Even though he had not caught a glimpse of Ai the whole day, he felt like he was drowning in her presence. Even though she was not there, it felt like she was everywhere. Her notes put him in an uncontrollable turmoil - and even though he did not want to, he could not stop thinking about her.

At last, at the end of the day, Kurapika trudged up to his room, tired - both physically and mentally.

Kurapika placed his hand on the door handle, when he saw another note plastered on the door.

'_Even when you're feeling upset, there is no bad mood of yours that can drive me away. : 3 I desperately hope you have sweet dreams tonight, Kurapika.' _

Something snapped inside of him.

Ripping the note off his door, Kurapika pushed the door open and slammed it shut.

Sitting on the bed, he threw his head into his hands. He felt irritated - why couldn't Ai just leave him alone!?

Exhaling roughly, he dug his fingers into his scalp as guilt consumed him. He knew she liked him - _of course he knew, who wouldn't…?_ \- but that also meant that he could not keep her at his side all the more - _he just doesn't want to waste her time_.

But…

Frustration nabbed him when he realized that he might like her too - _but no, this should not happen _\- so he immediately pushed that thought away.

There was no way he would lead her into something that would only result in him hurting her in the end.

'_I'd rather she be with someone else over that,' _he thought desperately, despite hating the idea of it.

Kurapika bit his lip. '_Because even if I allowed myself to be with her, I would never be able to fulfill her needs - the only thing I'd give her is pain and neglect.'_

The more his thoughts swirled and swirled, the more anger built up inside of him - until he could not take it anymore.

Standing up suddenly, Kurapika took out the notes - _the notes she left him_ \- from his pocket. He then crumpled them, without even sparing them another glance as he made his way to the dustbin and threw them inside roughly.

Returning to the bed, he placed his face within his hands again.

He breathed in, and breathed out.

In and out.

Just as his emotions settled into calmness, another wave of guilt hit him.

Tiredly, he glanced over at the dustbin.

Slowly standing up, Kurapika walked over to the dustbin and took out the notes - _the notes left by her _\- and straightened them out.

He stared at them blankly, hating the fact that he could not bear to throw them away_._

Wordlessly, he then walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawer, shoving them in - keeping them out of his sight.

_Kurapika also could not bear to look at them any longer. _

Sitting on the bed again, Kurapika heaved a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Why can't she just leave me alone…?" he whispered to the room tiredly, even though there was no one there to answer him.

'_Just leave me be already…'_

* * *

'_Is it just me…' _Ai glanced at Kurapika tentatively. '_...Or is he even more distant today…?'_

He had only spoken to her about necessary things, and barely looked at her - but when he did… His gaze was so stony and impenetrable. It made her heart hurt.

_Ah. _

Their shift was over. And he was about to leave.

"Kurapika," calling out his name softly, Ai tenderly grabbed a hold of his sleeve. "Are you fine…?"

He roughly pulled his sleeve out of her grasp.

Kurapika glanced at her icily. "Don't concern yourself with me," he said harshly.

Flinching, Ai looked down. "Ah…" She did not know how to feel and what to think, but… "But please take care of yourself, Kurapika. I'll always be there for you…no matter what."

Kurapika merely walked away.

As he left, Ai hugged herself. "No matter what," she whispered to herself in a delicate voice. "Because I…" Despite no one being there to listen to her words, she left the rest unsaid.

* * *

Neon frowned.

For some reason, something seemed off about Ai. Whenever she was not talking to someone, a gloomy expression would cross her face. Not even that cat plush could make her gloomy expression go away, but then again, the cat annoyingly kept going on an adventure around their mansion these days.

"Hey." Neon bopped Ai's forehead. "Why are you sulking? Is it about Kurapika? Or that hideous blazer you're wearing?"

Surprise crosses Ai's face. Beginnings of a smile soon took over her expression - but then she froze. '_Ah, but doing that made Arla mad. I shouldn't do that this time either, then.' _Instead, Ai let the small smile fall off her face as she looked off to the side, sighing.

"I… I don't want to talk about it," Ai admitted, pouting.

There was a moment of silence, before Neon sighed as if it was such a pain.

"I, er…" Playing with her hair, Neon looked off to the side with a huff. "I wouldn't mind…reading that stupid mystery novel you were being so annoyingly persistent about."

"Eh?" Flipping her head at an astonishing speed, Ai stared at Neon with glittering eyes. "Really?! You'll finally read _Detective Papi Ichi_?!"

Neon cringed at the corny name. "I'm free anyways, so whatever! I'll read it, and tell you how much it sucks." She then proceeded to cross her arms.

"Perfect!" Grinning, Ai took out the novel's first edition from underneath the abnormally large jacket she was usually keen on not wearing - except for today.

Flabbergasted, Neon stared at Ai, and then the book. "WHY WOULD YOU STUFF IT UP THERE!?"

Unperturbed, Ai scratched her head as she laughed. "Well, I was gonna secretly leave it in your room today anyways."

"..." Neon continued staring at Ai. "You're unbelievable."

* * *

"_Cousin!" A thirteen year old Arla rushed up to him. He brightly smiled at her._

"_Arlania!" He pulled into a tight hug. "It has been a while since I last saw you, hasn't it?"_

_She smiled at him warmly. "Yes, it has." She then proceeded to curtsy. "Welcome back to the Froshumburg Estate, my cousin. We welcome you greatly." _

_He scratched his cheek sheepishly. "You do not have to be so formal with me, Arlania." He then let out a slight laugh. "Do you not remember the times when you grabbed onto my leg, so that you can get a hug from me?"_

_She sighed at him. "You do realize that was a really long time ago?"_

"_...Right. Anyways, I am glad to be back." He ruffled up her hair, earning him a glare from her. "Show me around?"_

_She smiled pleasantly at him. "Of course."_

* * *

Arla opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling expressionless. '_To think that I would dream of him. What bad luck._' She sighed deeply. "I have not thought about him for so long… So why did I even dream about him now…?"

No one answered him as expected. She turned to the side and watched the twinkling stars through the uncovered windows. A shade of sadness that was faintly carried despair and helplessness clouded her eyes. Her hands curled into fists, grabbing onto the blankets tightly.

"When did he..._change_?" She whispered to herself, narrowing her eyes at the moon. Her disappointment, her shock, and her despair - he had brought about the chaos inside of her. It was as if he waited for the very moment of her downfall, _just like all of the others_. The only difference between the others and her cousin was the fact that she cared about him, the very unfortunate truth that he crushed with his own hands.

She shut her eyes tight.

'_He killed my family with his actions, even if it was indirectly._' Her fist slammed into the mattress hard. When she opened her eyes again, hardened anger flickered in them, but that cooled down in seconds. She held a chilled gaze as she looked up at the ceiling once more.

"Perhaps…" She murmured softly. "Perhaps, people who are like that are meant to end up in those states…" Her expression warped into one of despairingly deep worries. "Even if… Even if I wished that it were not so…"

Remembering her cousin reminded her of Gon and that made her insides twist uncomfortably. "Please… If there is a God… If there is any divine entity out there in the world…" She bit her bottom lip, her eyes moistening. "Then please do not make Gon into another version of _him_…"

When nothing but the light breeze answered her, she got off of her bed and walked towards the window, gazing blankly at the stars above.

"_Please…_"

Her arms hung to her sides, almost lifelessly.

"I beg of you…"

The void in her eyes seemed to consume the lights of every star in the night sky, creating an illusion of darkness everywhere around her.

'_Save him._'

* * *

Walking towards the entrance door, Ai slipped out of her slippers and sat down on the waxed floor to wear her boots.

"Where are you going?"

Flinching at the sudden disruption, Ai glanced up towards the couches. From there, Kurapika got up and walked over to stand a few steps behind her.

"Ah," she said, trying to keep her tone leveled and casual although blood roared in her ears. "I have to go pick up some documents from the next town over," she answered his question, not looking at him. '_Why is he asking?_'

At that, Kurapika turned slightly to move back to the couches. '_Okay, she's going to pick up some documents. Not a problem_.' And then he paused. '_Wait. It's far._' And then his expression darkened. '_The Genei Ryodan kidnapped her before, and I briefly heard that someone else was after her when I looked over her background check for the boss. But what if… What if they're still after her...?_'

Immediately, he looked at Ai again, who was busy trying to tie her boot laces. Her thin fingers held onto the thick laces as she looped them in odd directions, causing her much frustration for a brief moment. It did not help that her arms were being bothered by her oversized jacket.

'_Can she even handle them with those small arms?!'_ He tightened his jaw. '_No, I'm sure she can_.'

And then he clenched his fists. '_But she's weaker than me! What if she gets kidnapped and provokes the idiots who kidnap her?!_' He closed his eyes. '_That sounds like a likely situation_,' he acknowledged to himself, especially recalling what Killua had told him after they had escaped from the Genei Ryodan.

The panic Kurapika was feeling amplified when Ai got up and began to open the door. '_No! She's leaving. What do I do_-'

Instinctually, he paced over right behind her and immediately pushed the door shut.

Looking down at Ai who was now frozen with her back towards him, Kurapika himself froze for a moment. '..._What on earth do I say now?!_'

Slowly turning to face him, Ai took a step away from him, the door colliding with her back. '_Ah, his scent_.' It was such a comforting scent for her, yet at this moment, it only made her heart clench painfully. "What… What are you doing?" She asked, voice trembling as she avoided his gaze with furrowed eyebrows and red cheeks. 'Why… When you were pushing me away just before…'

Ignoring her reaction, he leaned slightly on the arm he placed over the door above her. Kurapika looked at her with a hardened expression. "Ai, you shouldn't go so far away on your own. It's dangerous."

"It's…dangerous?" Repeating his words, Ai clamped her mouth shut and looked down. Her heart twinged; confused, conflicting emotions arose within her at this show of concern.

"Yes. It's dangerous," he clarified, still standing close enough to her that if he took one more small step, there would not be any distance left between them. "You're a trouble magnet, and stupidly reckless like Gon," Kurapika explained, his tone becoming icier. "You provoked the Genei Ryodan when they kidnapped you. And then you're always getting targeted by strange people. You shouldn't go out when you're always attracting trouble, Ai."

Upset and flustered, Ai gripped onto her skirt. "I have to go-. I will go."

Kurapika clenched his hands into fists. '_Why won't she just listen to me and not go?!_' He then tried to relax some of the tension within him. '_No, calm down. I'm being an idiot_.' And yet… 'But she always gets kidnapped...!'

Scrunching up his eyebrows slightly, Kurapika closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. 'That was just once. These are your emotions talking. No need to act like this… But…' He then opened his eyes. '_What if she does get kidnapped again...?_'

Tension prevailing in his body, Kurapika exhaled sharply and tiredly. '_Damn this all. This is enough. I won't let her go._' He was tired of the debate that was going on in his head.

"You're not going," he said heavily in absolutism, his tone hardened. "I won't let you."

"You won't let me…?" Ai's voice trembled as she repeated his question. Lips quivering, she let out a shaky sigh. "Why… Why are you being so confusing? One moment, it seems like you don't care for me, and yet…" She clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep her composure.

Hearing her pained voice, Kurapika froze. He did not know what to do - or what to say. All his emotions broke free from his control, uncertainty and fear being the biggest culprits.

Inhaling deeply but unstably, Ai opened up her eyes again. "I don't get it… I can't tell if you discarded me or not."

'_Dis...discarded?_' He stared at her, not knowing what to say. '_Is that… Is that what she's been thinking all along…?_'

After a moment of asking that question, Ai's eyes widened. '_Ah._'

_Arla's eye twitched. She then grabbed Ai's cheeks with her hands and pinched them, stretching them out at the same time. "You little… I told you not to use words like discard or disposable. Are you some kind of inanimate object?! If you think you're an inanimate object, then I'm one too!"_

_Startled by Arla's actions, Ai stared into her eyes with shock. "I… If you don't like those words, then I won't use them in front of you again," she decided, calming down slightly._

_Arla stretched out Ai's cheeks some more. "Oh…? You won't use them in front of me…? Then what about the inside of your brain or in front of others...? FROM THIS POINT ON, I FORBID YOU TO USE THOSE WORDS, UNLESS IT'S ABOUT AN INANIMATE OBJECT THAT ISN'T YOU!" She said this to her unreasonably._

'_Ah_,' Ai thought as she remembered Arla's words. '_I wasn't supposed to say that word_.' Tears welled up in her eyes and began dripping down her cheeks. '_Now I've disappointed both Kurapika and her_.'

Panic welled up in Kurapika after seeing her tears, shaking him out of his frozen state. Taking two steps away from the door, he gave her space. "I wouldn't discard you," he said, an intensity to his voice. "I…" He paused, a conflicted expression passing over his face. "...You're very important to me," he said, calmer now. "And you're not an object. So how could I discard you in the first place?"

Ai stood there, rubbing her eyes as she attempted to calm herself down.

Furrowing his eyebrows in guilt, Kurapika reached a hand out towards her, but then quickly retracted it as if she burned him. "I…" He pursed his lips, remembering every moment he pushed her away, every icy glance he sent her way, and every truth-less word he said to her. "I apologize for lashing out and hurting you… I never meant to."

Still wiping away her tears, Ai began speaking, her voice still shaking slightly. "It's okay. I forgive you. Things like this happen in friendships, and besides…" Despite the redness and glassiness of her eyes, she smiled up at Kurapika. "I told you, didn't I? There is no bad mood of yours that can drive me away."

Remaining silent for a moment, Kurapika sighed and then relaxed his shoulders slightly. Smiling sadly, he slowly raised a hand and tenderly placed it over her head. "That, you did."

* * *

Leorio noticed the way Killua would turn quiet and how sadness flickered in his eyes whenever he glanced at Gon. When the older male recalled Arla asking him to look over the two, Leorio knew he had to do his job. "_Oi_, Killua. Follow me."

"Eh? Why should-" Before Killua could even say anything, Leorio had left the room. "_Che_, what a pain in the ass." He, nevertheless, did follow the tall caring man. When they reached an open area, he asked, "So what do you want from me, Leorio?"

Leorio faced him seriously with no signs of playfulness. "Are you okay?"

"..." Killua blinked and his eyes widened in surprise. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Stop evading the question, Killua. I might not be much of a fighter like you two, but I can see, you know." Leorio furrowed his eyebrows. "I might not know the entire story, but even I can tell that something happened and that it affected you badly." Leorio's eyes narrowed at him before softening. "At first, I thought that Arla's worries were going to be nothing because of how shitty her knowledge in social cues are, but it seems like her social cues aren't that terrible if she can see that something is wrong with you and Gon."

"I…" Killua looked down at the ground with his hands curled into fists.

"Killua, as I said before, I don't know what happened between you two, but… Gon cares about you just as much as you care about him." He put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "It's not fair to either of you if you keep quiet like this."

Killua turned his head as he said in a pained voice. "I'm fine and even if I'm not, Gon is going through a lot. I can't burden him right now with my problems. So there's no point in-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Killua looked surprised at the older man's sudden outburst. "YOU BEING SILENT LIKE THIS IS MORE OF A BURDEN TO GON AND TO EVERYONE ELSE-" He then paced over to the ex-assassin. "-THAN IF YOU WERE TO ACTUALLY SPEAK UP ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL!" Leorio - for once - punched Killua in the face.

When he slammed into the floor in shock, Killua held his cheek and looked - _as in really looked_ \- up at Leorio. "What…"

Leorio then locked eyes with the ex-assassin. "So let me ask you again. Are you okay?"

Killua's eyes finally widened, suddenly feeling his eyes well up with tears. "No…" He stared at the ground, while on his knees. His fists slammed against the dirt. "NO, I'M NOT OKAY! I WAS NEVER OKAY!" He screamed out in complete agonizing pain. "THAT IDIOT DOESN'T EVEN TRY TO UNDERSTAND-! So no. I'm not okay. I haven't been since…" He glared at Leorio. "DOES THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY NOW, YOU BASTARD?!" Killua breathed heavily, wiping his tears with his arm roughly, but the tears continued to flow down.

"...Yeah, I'm happy that you're finally sharing how you feel... That is what it means to be friends." Leorio ruffled up Killua's hair. "To share how you feel and to share the burden that you hold inside of you. Because how would someone understand how you feel when you don't say anything?" The older male then sighed. "And since Gon is an ultra idiot, he gets simple-minded and only thinks about one thing at a time. He won't notice your suffering and pain. That's the kind of idiot he is."

"You think I don't know that?" Killua wiped his eyes again. "But even if I say something, do you really think he's going to consider my words when all he can think about is saving Kite?!"

Leorio whacked him on the head.

"STOP HITTING ME, YOU OLDIE!" Killua barked at him angrily.

"I can't help but want to hit idiots. Sorry." Leorio sarcastically said. "Gon is not your only friend, is he? Killua? Who did you call for when you were feeling distressed?! The most down?!"

"No. Gon is not my only friend." The younger boy murmured quietly. "...Arla. I called for Arla."

Leorio sighed as he scratched his head out of frustration. "Now is Arla an idiot? Someone who can't understand you? Would she just ignore your words? Is she as simple-minded as Gon?!"

"No." Killua stared at his hands as he listened to Leorio.

"Killua," Leorio placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder again. "You treat Gon as if he's some kind of perfect entity or someone who'll always stay the way he was, but he's not that amazing of a person. After all, everyone will grow up and you'll be no exception to this." Slight sadness flickered in Leorio's eyes as he tightened his hold on Killua's shoulder. "The traits that you might have liked before in him could change into the traits that you might hate in the future. However, despite that, you stay friends because of the sense of community - to have comrades of your own." He wondered briefly if Killua could follow his words properly. "But having only one comrade and only thinking and treating them as if they're your only comrade - as if they're God - will do nothing to you. It will only destroy you slowly inside and out. And I don't want to see you destroy yourself for him. Your sacrifice is unnecessary and undesired."

Killua's eyes flickered of understanding and sadness. "But-"

"Loyalty is a good trait to have and I commend you for it, but be compassionate to yourself first, Killua. If you're not loyal to yourself - to your health, then what's the point in being friends with someone else? Friends are supposed to be equals. By accepting every single one of Gon's actions, you're allowing him to treat you in however way he wants, whether it means to hurt you purposefully or not. That is not equality. That is merely toxicity." Leorio sat down next to him, laying down on the ground. "And neither of us want that - not me, not the rest of us, and definitely not Gon."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He murmured as he gathered his legs to himself. "I don't know what to do, but help him."

Leorio's eyes softened at him. "Tell Gon the truth. We'll help you. And if he can't get that through his head, then let him suffer from the consequences of his selfish actions. Make him take responsibility for his actions and don't let him get away with anything cruel he's done or said to you. Stop him from doing anything stupid and ask help from him when you need it." Leorio then smiled tenderly. "That's your responsibility and duty as his best friend."

"I'll try." Killua answered quietly.

"Good enough for me." Leorio sat back up. "You have one other responsibility." He pointed at him seriously. "Figure out who you are as a person and what makes you happy. Then find out what dreams and aspirations you have that are not related to Gon. Those are your final and last responsibilities as a person, Killua."

"That was more than one." He cheekily replied with a grateful smile.

"Shut up. Let's go back already. I'm hungry." Leorio stood up while stretching, motioning to Killua to follow him.

"Whatever, oldie." Before Leorio could yell at him, Killua then patted the older male's arm. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Leorio smiled with relief. "No problem. As long as you feel better now."

* * *

Staring down at her hands, Ai blinked as her heartbeat began slowing down; it was a weird thing, she thought, to wake up with such restlessness - such anxiety brewing in her chest. But, almost as if it never happened, calmness washed over her, only a consistent heaviness settling over her chest. It was always there. Always.

Biting down on her lip, Ai exhaled shakily.

Ever since she placed that curse on Chronis… That heaviness in her heart was something she could not erase.

She had broken the promise she had made to herself after all - to never use her powers in such a way. She had broken that covenant with herself, and she felt herself slipping away - but what did it matter, now that it had contributed to the safety of her most precious ones? If giving her life up was not enough to protect them, then tearing pieces off of her morality and heart is fine by her. All for their sake.

The curse that she had placed on Chronis felt more like a curse she had placed on herself - a formless burn that will continue to haunt her just like his words and cigarettes would.

But if it was for the sake of her precious ones, then she was completely fine with destroying herself.

And yet…

A noiseless sob left her as she grasped her head tightly.

This silent but constant corrosion of her mentality - she preferred death over it.

Ai glanced over at Kit-Two who obliviously snored away in the small but elaborate frilly bed, and then her eyes fell on her phone. Reaching her hand out to it, she quickly paused and then shook her head, instead sighing heavily as she stared at the door.

'I… I need water' Ai decided as she got up, walking towards the door with the intent of getting water and then trying to get back to sleep.

"Water…" Ai opened her room's door and drowsily walked into the main room - and halted right in her steps. "K-Kurapika?" She stared at the blonde male pacing in the room, her original plan to get water vanishing right away.

"Ai?" Slowly coming to a stop in the middle of the room, he looked at the younger girl. "Why are you awake?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Ai replied, crossing her arms. "I only got up to get water. Why're you awake?"

A complicated expression crossed his face. "I…couldn't sleep," Kurapika admitted, not looking into her eyes. "So I was walking around. Thinking..."

'Maybe that's why I woke up so troubled… Because you, my precious, are brooding.' Heart clenching in pain for a moment, Ai walked over to him and gently grabbed his hands. "If you can't sleep, then I'll tell you a story!"

He blinked at her determined expression and then smiled sadly. "But you need to sleep as well. I'll be fine. I have sleepless nights like these sometimes."

Panic infiltrated her expression. "No!" Another painful twinge attacking her heart, Ai looked into Kurapika's eyes deeply; how could she try to go back to sleep when he's here, unable to sleep and brooding…? "I won't fall asleep until you fall asleep. Not sleeping properly saps your energy and health. If you don't sleep well, you won't be able to function properly or be happy."

He looked like he wanted to refuse.

"I can be super duper stubborn, you know. Even Kit-Two can't beat my stubbornness." Pouting up at him angrily, Ai continued, "If you want me to sleep, then you have to sleep first. For that, you need my awesome storytelling!"

Seeing as she was not going to listen, Kurapika sighed. "Fine. You can tell me a story and try to get me to fall asleep. But I doubt it'll work."

Ai smiled brightly. "Well, you won't know until we try." She then tilted her head at him, still smiling in the same way. "Then, where do you want to sleep? Your room?"

Kurapika comprehended her question for moment. '_My room_…' Her and him, alone, in his room... "No. Definitely not. I'll lay down on the couch here," he responded, speaking in a slightly rushed manner, despite his poker-face expression.

She blinked up at him. "Huh? But wouldn't your bed be more comfortable for you?"

"No," Kurapika responded quickly before realizing his mistake. "..." He then sighed softly. "I mean, yes, it would be more comfortable. But I'm either sleeping here or I'm not."

"That's a weird ultimatum, but okay," Ai responded, shrugging. Grinning up at him again, her hold on his hands tightened. "Then go lay down over there right now! I'll bring a blanket, so wait for me!" Saying that, she rushed off, breaking the hold between their hands.

Feeling the sudden coldness of his hands, Kurapika sighed as he sat down on the couch. '_She really is troublesome_,' he thought to himself, despite the small smile inching on his face as he lay back down on the couch.

Returning, Ai clumsily placed a blanket over Kurapika, covering his face.

"..." Grabbing the blanket, Kurapika pulled it down to his shoulders himself, deadpanning at her. "Do you want to warm me up or suffocate me?"

Sheepishly laughing, Ai sat down by his side on the floor as she then proceeded to gently tuck him in. "Oops?" She then grinned at him mischievously. "So, what story do you want to hear about? The prince who found himself in a harem of werewolves when he got lost? Or the one with-"

A horrified expression crossed Kurapika's face as he immediately interrupted her. "Instead of telling me a story… How about…" His mind raced. '_ANYTHING BUT THOSE STORIES OF HERS_-'

"You sing a lullaby," he said, his own words sounding like a question to him.

Instantly, she looked at him, silence settling between them for a moment. "You… You want me to sing you a lullaby?" She asked much more softly than before, shyness settling into both her expression.

"Y-yes." Suddenly feeling a bit panicked about the entire thing, he was not even sure if her singing voice would even be remotely pleasant to listen to. However, he decided that it was better than suffering through one of her bedtime stories.

Twiddling with her fingers, Ai looked down. "Well, if you want me to… But I'm telling you, I'm kinda bad at singing. So stop me if you don't like it," she mumbled.

"It's… It's okay. Please sing a lullaby for me." He smiled supportingly at her, but at the same time, he prepared himself mentally to ensure that his facial expression remained neutral, unless she really sang well. He did not want to hurt her feelings unintentionally, considering that she was doing this out of her good will.

Blushing at this, she immediately looked down again. Exhaling for a moment, Ai closed her eyes. Softly, she began singing, her voice delicate. "_Dulce meum_…"

"_Et ego servabo te incolumem in mea armis_." She was trembling slightly, her face flushed bright red as she kept her eyes closed. "_Lumen magnis congregabo te_."

"_Manere calidum in mea tutela_." Clutching onto the sheets, Ai continued singing as strength made its way into her voice. "_Omnes et luceant super te. ego semper amare, sic manere calidum, dulce meum_."

"_Fortuna et benedicat tibi in perpetuum_…" At last, as she reached the end of the song, Ai slowly opened her eyes.

She looked at Kurapika's peaceful expression as he breathed evenly and smiled warmly to herself; unbeknownst to her, even if it was for a few moments - the heaviness in her chest vanished, replaced by precious emotions for him.

"I…"

Ai carefully and tenderly grabbed onto his hand. He continued sleeping silently.

"I love you, Kurapika." whispering that, silence fell over the room as she gazed at him lovingly.

* * *

There was something warm around his hand - a warmth he longed for. It almost felt - dare he say it, _nice_…

Gently gripping back, Kurapika slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes focused on the ceiling above - it was not the ceiling of his room, slight panic set in.

Propping himself on the couch, Kurapika finally looked down at his hand. His heart stopped for a moment. Looking at the side, he saw Ai sleeping with her head propped up on her other arm on the couch. '_Ah… Ai was holding onto my hand_,' he realized, a warmth settling into his heart once again.

He gazed at her hand, which enclosed around his so gently. '_It's_…' Images from when he was sick flashed through his mind. '_It's like that time when she kissed my knuckles._' A pleasant jolt went through his spine and his senses woke up once more.

As last night's events replayed themselves in his mind, a heavier feeling began settling in as his expression turned conflicted.

Unable to bear looking at her peacefully sleeping form any longer, Kurapika looked away. And yet… '_Yet, I still can't bear to let go of her hand_,' he thought bitterly, his jaw going taut.

He tightened his grip on her hand. '_I don't want to let go… But… I can't waste anymore of her time. I need to let go_.'

Hearing a rambunctious yawn from the hallway, Kurapika immediately scrambled to get up - letting go of Ai's hand in the process.

Basho lazily strode into the main room, a hand over his mouth.

"Hmm?" Sluggishly pulling her head back from the couch, Ai rubbed her eyes.

Pausing at the scene in the room, Kurapika standing with a blanket sliding off of him and Ai sitting on the ground, Basho blinked in confusion. He looked at Kurapika for some sort of answer, but seeing the blonde male looking straight ahead with a poker face, Basho decided against it. Messing up his own hair, Basho sighed as he moved towards the kitchen. '_These two… What a pain_.'

Drowsily opening her eyes as she let her arms fall by her side, Ai looked up at Kurapika. "Is something wrong?" she asked, still sitting on the ground.

Sighing at this, Kurapika then looked to the side with crossed arms. "You shouldn't have slept on the floor like that. What if you got sick?"

Goofily grinning up at him, Ai laughed. "Even if I got sick because of this, it would've been worth it. After all…" Her grin blossomed into a warm smile as she gazed up at him. "I got to see your sleeping face! And hold your hand!"

Kurapika froze at this. "..." His hands tightened on his arms. "I'm going back to my room to get ready. You should do the same, Ai," he said, deciding to ignore her answer as he moved back towards his room.

* * *

Beads of sweat rolled down Arla's face as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed and she breathed heavily. Her hands trembled without stopping.

"P-please…" A small whisper could be heard in the ever silent room. "Spare…"

Her lips shook as droplets of her tears trickled down her face. "_Ugh_…"

Her head turned to the side and her hands curled into fists, grabbing onto the blankets as if it was her lifeline. Her knuckles turned white and her nails dug into her skin until the white color of the blanket began to turn red. She groaned as if she was in pain, crying silently to herself.

"_No_…" She gritted her teeth. "I _beg_ of you-"

"_NO_-!" She suddenly sat up, breathing heavily. The grip she had on the blankets lessened. She could vaguely feel the pain in her hands. She, however, continued to stare at the blankets in front of her, her eyes void. Tears flowed as if there would never be an end to her misery.

Then realizing that it was all a dream, she put her hands to her face, despite the fact that the blood would stain her skin. "I…" She grabbed onto her hair tightly. That was when her hands trembled terribly. "I HATE-!"

Nothing continued after that. Only empty silence remained.

However, in the next second, she let out a quiet but anguish cry, not allowing herself to make a single noise. She bent forward, not letting go of her hair. "_Urgh_…"

In a short time, she calmed down, emptiness lingering inside of her. "I did not have as many nightmares, except for when I had to translate the documents…" Her whisper carried across the room. "And once I became good friends with Ai and the others…"

A strong wave of dread quickly soaked her entire being without letting her even prepare for this - both mentally or emotionally. However, another wave of horrible fear erupted inside of her soon after. She breathed quickly, almost breathless and dizzy. Falling back down onto her bed, she grabbed onto the blankets as if terrified of something. The ceiling seemed like it was going to fall down on top of her, while her sense of balance made her unable to concentrate.

'_Why…?_'

She slammed her fist against the mattress angrily. That was when her body finally stopped moving back and forth. And her sense of reality came back.

'_Why…? Why am I dreaming of this again? WHY?!_'

But as always, nothing and no one answered her.

Her windows, however, shook from the chaotic winds outside.

She stared at it almost lifelessly as if all of her hope was violently snatched from her without giving her a chance - _a chance to live happily_.

'_...Why…?_'

* * *

**Lullaby Translations: My sweet. I will keep you safe in my arms. The light will embrace you. Stay warm under my protection. All will shine on you. I will always love you, so stay warm, my sweet. Fortune will bless you forever.**

**We're getting more and more Kurapika x Ai moments with lots of inner dilemmas inside of Kurapika's mind. Also, this series will most likely be 27 chapters long, so we're already past halfway!**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the scenes in the story, or constructive criticism. And although we do love getting follows and favorites, reviews help us understand the most that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter will be about Kurapika x Ai moments and Leorio talking to Gon about some serious stuff.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"Are you oil?" Ai asked another 'question' for the millionth time that day. "Cause you're so hot you burn me." Grinning at Kurapika, Ai winked in a '_suave_' manner.

Neon stared at the two as she paused in her trek towards her room. '_...WHAT ARE THESE TWO DOING IN FRONT OF MY ROOM!?'_

Sighing for the millionth time that day, Kurapika stared at her. "...What's wrong with you today?"

"I don't know," Ai responded normally, before smirking. "But I know you can right my wrongs, sweet baby cheeks." She then winked at him. "Hopefully in the back of a car as I drive you up to a sky full of stars, hot buns."

Lips twitching, Kurapika stared at the young girl in front of him. '_...Just what on Earth is wrong with her today?' _

"You don't even have a driver's permit yet, Ai. You're a minor," Kurapika said, deciding to ignore the rest of her statement.

"I might be a minor, but tonight, you can consider me a major."

'_Oh no, they're getting worse…'_ Kurapika closed his eyes. '_...WAY worse.' _

He then proceeded to sigh. "Seriously, what's up with all those…pick up lines today?" He raised an eyebrow at her sharply. "This can't be your serious attempt at picking me up, can it?" He asked, knowing that would fluster her and make her tell him the truth without using another '_pick up_' line.

"No!" As expected, her expression immediately fell into a panicked one as she looked at him with a helpless blush. "No way! If I wanted to romance you, I'd be more picky with my words!"

Kurapika's eye twitched at her response, but nevertheless he sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against a wall. "Then, what's with this influx of…horrendous pick up lines?"

"Well…" Pouting up at him angrily, Ai crossed her arms. "It's because you never look at the group chat with Arla and the rest, and I thought it was a waste…that you never got to see my masterpieces."

Kurapika stared at her for a moment.

"...Even though I get to see the masterpiece in front of me everyday." Ai winked at him.

Kurapika's eye twitched. He put his hand over his face. "I think I'm going to ask Melody to play her flute for me later." He sighed deeply. "I wonder where Kit-Two is. Why isn't he here anyways?"

"He's on another adventure in the mansion. Said something along the lines of a dungeon or something." Ai tapped on her chin thoughtfully.

"I...see... I suppose it makes sense as to why he is like that." He glanced at Ai. "He's just like you."

"Wait, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Ignoring her question, he turned his heel to walk away. "Anyways, I have to go back to my duties. By the time I see you again, you better stop it with those horrible pickup lines. I don't know what you're thinking these days." He shook his head in silence before patting her shoulder once and then turning away.

"W-Wait!" Ai softly gripped onto his sleeve as he turned around to walk away. "Before you leave, I kinda have something…stupid to ask you," she said in a small voice, hesitance lingering in her expression as she pursed her lips whilst looking down.

Confused at this change in her behavior, Kurapika paused in contemplation. "Go ahead."

"Uh, um…" Ai closed her eyes, a shy blush appearing on her cheeks. "That time… When I sang the lullaby…was it actually fine?"

'_Ah.'_ Realization and understanding flashed in Kurapika's eyes. It all clicked. '_This influx of pick up lines… Was it her way of getting rid of embarrassment…?' _Although… He did not understand how exactly those horrendous pick up lines were less embarrassing than the lullaby.

Letting a small smile dance on his face, Kurapika chuckled a little. "If it wasn't decent enough, do you think I would've fallen asleep that easily?"

"Ah… That…" She continued looking down, face slightly red.

He placed a hand on her hand. "Don't worry. It was good, Ai." Gently, he ruffled up her hair, earning a gasp from Ai as her hands flung up to her head.

"My hair…!"

"It was already very messy. I don't think it changed too much." He turned around again, foot in the direction he needed to go towards. "Anyways, I really must go now." Kurapika smiled at her again. "Bye, Ai." And then he walked away.

Blushing and gaping at his back for a moment, Ai then yelled at his back. "JERK!" She still had her hands up to her hair, trying to fix it.

Although he did not respond back, Kurapika chuckled to himself lightly.

As he walked away, Ai glared at his back with a flushed face - although it looked more like a pout. "That stupid jerk!"

Slowly walking over to Ai, Neon sighed as if she aged during a small duration of their conversation. "Listening to you two talk is honestly the most painful thing I've ever endured in my life."

Noticing Neon standing over there, Ai then directed her glare towards the older girl. "...That's how I feel every time you talk."

Neon's eye twitched. "Bitch."

Ai smirked evilly. "An old lady's saggy bits."

"..." Neon then sighed. "Your insults are just as bad as your pick up lines."

"HEY!" Ai angrily placed a hand over her own chest and smugly looked up. "At least I'm creative!"

"..."

* * *

After Gon had accepted Palm's invitation for a date, he went to the gym with Killua to train their muscles. Once they finished up, they were walking back to their temporary residence.

"Killua, haven't you gone on a date before?" Gon referred back to their conversation at the gym when Killua asked him if he ever did. "I mostly did with Mito-san as I said before, but how about you?"

Killua flushes pink with embarrassment. "As if I had the time for that…"

"Then if you had the chance, would you want to go on a date with _Arla_?" Gon said it in such a normal way that it unexpectedly caught Killua off guard.

The ex-assassin suddenly stopped. He stared at the entranceway in awe. Arla stood there with Leorio as though she was waiting for them to come back. She had a worried expression on her face as she gripped the hem of her clothes, looking to the side in hopes of seeing the two. Unfortunately, she was looking in the wrong direction. He lowered his head and smiled happily to himself.

Gon smiled knowingly. "It's not a shameful thing to admit that you want to go on a date with someone."

That was when Killua turned bright red as he smacked the back of his best friend's head. "You idiot, I never said anything!" He then dropped his smile, revealing a pained expression. Patting Gon's shoulder, he then whispered, "Of course, I want to, but how can I, when she never even noticed my feelings in the first place?"

Killua finally brightened his expression and waved at Arla. "You're looking in the wrong direction, Arla! We're over here!" She beamed at them with a huge smile, trying to walk over to the two, but she was immediately stopped by Leorio who began to scold her heavily. She then laughed sheepishly at him. Killua continued to walk ahead of his best friend.

Gon blinked and sighed a little, looking at the back of his best friend. "Maybe I should try to help…"

* * *

Ai looked out of the window, eyes narrowing as her grip on the binoculars tightened. "...Some tomfoolery is happening."

Pausing, the man standing outside retracted his hand from the mailbox. Mail clenched tightly in his hands, he shivered as if he could feel Ai's gaze penetrating his skull.

Deadpanning, Neon let out a monotonous sigh. "Are you trying to scare the mailman again? Because I think he's used to it by now."

Still staring out the window intensely, Ai placed a finger over her lips. "Shh! We don't want the enemy to know about our whereabouts."

Eyebrow twitching, Neon crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair with an annoyed expression. "He can't hear us from this distance, from inside the house. He's not Melody-san, after all."

"Don't assume. Assumptions like that are death," Ai said, but then continued to speak regardless. "And I'm not trying to scare him… I'm assessing him."

"..." Neon stared at her. "...Don't tell me..." Disgust flashed across her expression. "You… You like him?"

"What?!" Finally removing her gaze from the binoculars, Ai stared at Neon in bafflement. "EW! No! Ugh, gross!" Her expression contorted. "Never!"

"Well," Neon began, leaning on her hand as she smirked at Ai smugly. "I guess I am wrong, since you already like…"

Face flushing, Ai grabbed a cookie and threw it at Neon. "SHUT UP!"

Dodging the cookie, Neon continued looking at Ai smugly, arms crossed. "Didn't you tell me to be quiet? Now you're the one yelling…"

Eyebrow twitching, Ai grabbed a cookie to silently munch on as she returned to staring out the window through her binoculars.

"But seriously, why are you assessing him?" Neon raised an eyebrow at Ai.

"To find a new way to scare him," Ai answered vaguely, looking out the window while her hand moved around for the plate of cookies. "That mailman has, as you said, become immune to my tricks. I need something new."

"Okay…" The moment Ai's hand came close to the plate, Neon pulled it closer to herself. "But I thought you got bored of that a few weeks ago. Why are you obsessed with this all of a sudden again…?"

Still looking out from the binoculars, Ai smirked. "The answer is simple," she said, her hand still reaching around for the plate of cookies which was now out of her reach. She then accidentally knocked Kit-Two off the table where he was curled up sleeping.

"NYAOUCH, BASTARDS, DAMN YOU!" Kit-Two rolled onto the ground as he fell.

"It's because," Ai continued, oblivious to Kit-Two's yell. She then looked away from the mailman and made eye contact with Neon as she stood up. "...TODAY IS HALLOWEEN!"

Ai looked at Neon with a sparkling gaze.

Neon deadpanned.

"So I want to go around scaring people," Ai said in a sugary voice, grinning brightly. "The mailman is just my first target~!"

Neon continued staring at Ai. "You…"

"NYA!" Kit-Two jumped onto the table triumphantly. "YOU WANT TO SCARE THE MAILMAN, GIRLIE?! YA SHOULD HAVE ASKED MWAH! I AM A NYATIONAL PRO AT SCARING PEOPLE!" Hopping around, he then yelled, "SO I CAN DO THAT FOR YA, GIRLIE! I CAN SCARE THAT MAILMAN UNTIL HE PISSES HIMSELF AND CRIES LIKE A KITTY BASTARD!"

Both Ai and Neon stared at him.

Ai smiled at him sheepishly. "While that is super nice and helpful and all… I'd like to do this myself. Although you can assist me with it!"

"More like you can't scare anyone, so don't bother," Neon said, scoffing.

"HOW…. HOW DARE YA! YA BEASTS! I NEVER KNEW THAT GIRLIE COULD BETRAY ME LIKE THIS, NYA!" Crossing his arms, Kit-Two tearfully glared at both of them. "BOTH OF YOU ARE THE REAL BASTARDS! THIS IS WHY I'M IN MY REBELLIOUS PHASE, DAMN YOU!"

Before either of the two could stop him, Kit-Two ran towards the window.

The sound of glass breaking crackled through.

"AAAAIYAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kit-Two let out a screeching howl as he jumped down from the second floor courageously.

"KIT-TWO!" Ai reached her hand out of the window, looking at the twitching plush toy on the ground.

The mailman, who was frozen in fear in those few moments, finally screamed. Letting out an even louder frenzied shriek, he began running out of the property, dropping all his mail in the process.

"THIS IS IT!" He sobbed violently, tripping on his way outside - despite which he continued scrambling out. "I'M NEVER RETURNING TO THIS PLACE AGAIN!"

There was silence for a moment.

"I… I think we need to go get Kit-Two," Ai said, scratching her cheek as she continued looking outside.

"Nah, let's leave him be. You gotta get through the rebellious phase on your own," Neon said, sighing.

Ai's eyebrow twitched. "Well, I'm gonna get him anyways!" Huffing, she rushed away to Kit-Two.

* * *

"..." Arla sat quietly with Bisuke, Killua, and Leorio. From a short distance away, in another room, Gon was speaking with a long-haired woman named Palm.

Bisuke sipped her tea. "This meal would have been tasty if…"

"That woman wasn't here." Killua muttered as they all tried to focus on their food.

Arla sighed a little. She glanced at Leorio whose hands trembled while he was eating. "Are you okay, Leorio?"

"Y-yeah…" He murmured to her quietly. While he did like women, he could not help but feel terrified about that Palm woman. "Man, it's suffocating in here." He pulled on his collar roughly.

That was when Bisuke and Leorio froze up, while Killua tried to scoot away out of instinct. Arla felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was a very ominous and cold touch. She shivered.

"I heard from Gon that you're dating someone…?" Palm's lips widened creepily.

"...E-eh?" Arla did not move as she froze up. "I… Who exactly am I dating?"

"He said…" The older woman stared at Killua who paled considerably. "His best friend."

Arla blinked in confusion. Suddenly, she _realized_ what Gon was trying to do. She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "_Ohhh_!" She stood up from her seat and grabbed onto Killua's arm. "You are misunderstanding something! Or perhaps, it would be best to say that Gon misunderstood something!"

Immediately, Killua had a bad feeling about this.

"He is actually in love with Bisuke-san!" She motioned to Bisuke with the greatest smile ever. The blonde haired woman spat out her tea.

Killua slumped to the ground in horror before shaking Arla back and forth by the shoulders. "AS IF I WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH THAT OLD HAG-"

Before he could continue, Bisuke punched him into the air in seconds. "Hmph, as if I would be attracted to a brat like you. So not my type."

"...Did I misunderstand everything?" Arla looked highly confused.

Leorio put his hand on her shoulder. "Just don't think too hard about it, Arla. This kind of thing might be too high of a level for you." She tilted her head at him with a small pout.

"Um…" She then patted Killua's back. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. I did not realize that I was making a huge mistake. Bisuke-san looks so young, so I thought that she was around your age."

"...Please don't ever misunderstand that ever again. _Please_!" Killua grabbed onto her shoulders with a severely exhausted expression.

"I don't know whether I should feel sorry for him or if I should just laugh about this." Leorio sipped his tea as Palm lost interest in the conversation, heading back to Gon in the other room.

"Laugh." Bisuke replied. "Since that Arla girl is one of those oblivious idiots and he chose to continue liking that oblivious idiot and doesn't seem like he's going to stop anytime soon."

"...That just makes me feel sorry for him more." Leorio answered with furrowed eyebrows. "He should just give up if he knows what's good for him. I don't know how I would deal with someone as oblivious as her."

"Perhaps, it's better that she's this oblivious." Bisuke grinned evilly. "After all the times he called me an old hag…" She then laughed aloud like a pleased madman until Palm glared at her. She finally went back to sipping her tea calmly with Leorio again.

* * *

"I heard Kurapika got another set of eyes."

"What?" Ai stared at Basho in absolute shock.

"Yeah." Basho messed up his own hair. "Even though it's so difficult to get them, he really is amazing," Basho said, misunderstanding the reason behind Ai's shock.

Slowly coming to a stop within the hallways, Ai let the moonlight wash over her. "Where…" She breathed in slowly. "Where is Kurapika right now?"

"Kurapika?" Basho blinked. "I think he's in the room with the eyes right now - _oi!_" Basho stared at Ai as she sprinted away, a confused look entering his eyes.

"..." He scratched his cheek. "Those two really are such a pain."

Rushing through the hallways, Ai paid no mind to the almost absolute darkness around her.

'_Kurapika!'_ She ran faster. '_I have to get to him!'_

Coming to a slow stop in front of the door to that room, Ai closed her eyes and placed her hand on the door's flat surface, her breathing slightly heavy due to the long sprint.

Finally regaining her breath in a few moments, Ai gulped and knocked on the door. "Kurapika, I'm coming in."

There was no response.

Entering the room, she quietly closed the door.

There he stood, his back turned towards her in the midst of the glowing red eyes and the sorrowful souls who wished nothing but peace for him.

Even as she took two hesitant steps towards him, he did not move or speak.

"Kurapika…" Ai gazed at his back with tearful eyes, seeing the ghost of the pair of eyes in his hands hover around him, attempting to comfort Kurapika and trying to talk to him - but of course, he could not - because Kurapika could not see the souls of his kinsmen.

Even as souls wandered around him, embracing him, crying out to him… He could see none of it. He could hear none of it. He could feel none of it.

He was alone, or so that is what he felt.

'_This might be pretentious of me, but…'_ Ai clenched her fists as she moved forward, slowly wrapping her arms around his torso from his back. '_In your places, I will be by his side, forever and ever… I will not let Kurapika feel alone.' _As tears slowly began leaving her eyes, Ai clenched onto Kurapika's clothes as she hid her face in his back - even though he could not see it.

"Ai…?" There was a moment of silence before he gently placed his hand over hers. "Let me go."

"No," she said, a quiver entering her voice. "I won't leave you alone, especially not when you're mourning like this…" She inhaled shakily. "That's why… I will stay with you like this until you're no longer mourning."

Kurapika smiles wryly at her words. "Would you stay with me...even if I mourned for the rest of my life?"

Remaining silent, Ai tightened her hold on him.

Her silent answer hung in the air.

'_Forever and ever.'_

* * *

"Killua, are you okay?" Arla approached Killua who seemed vigorous, despite his bloodied appearance. She took out her handkerchief and gently wiped the blood away, worry swirling in her eyes. She held his arm with one hand and stood very close to him. He felt like if he leaned down any further, her lips would touch his.

"I'm fine. I feel better than I have for ages." He admitted to her quietly, patting her head affectionately. His smile brightened even more when he noted that she did not reject his touch. He then took one more step towards her, keeping her closer to him than ever before. "Just took out something troublesome out of my head, but now that it's gone, I feel like myself again."

Starting to lose her balance, due to the closeness in distance between them, she rocked back and forth before landing in Killua's arms. "_Ah_-" She felt a bit embarrassed that such an incident would happen, but strangely, being close to someone in distance made her unable to balance properly on her own. "Thank you for catching me." She then smiled wryly at him. "Well then, if it is your duty to protect Gon and to take care of the mess that he makes, then I wonder if it is my duty to do the same for you."

"!" Panic lingered on his face. "You can't do that! You're still hurt and recovering! I don't want you to get hurt anymore! I promise that I won't be as reckless and I'll try to not do anything stupid, so please don't do that! I really don't want you to get hurt and I'm sure everyone else feels the same-"

She placed her finger on his lips. The single touch of her finger sent a tingling sensation to his lips. He could not help but stare at her heatedly. "I understand, but I am not as fragile as you seem to think I am." Her smile seemed warm as always, but with a hint of unyielding strength.

"And neither am I." Killua whispered.

"I know," Arla reached out to touch his cheek gently. "But sometimes, everyone needs someone to help them, don't you think?"

"...I guess so." He then swallowed hard before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. He hoped that she would not reject his approach and when she did not, his heart soared. "Then I will depend on you when the time comes, so depend on me too?"

She finally wrapped her arms around him too, trying to reassure him gently. "I will when the time comes..."

* * *

The sunlight peered through the windows, the rays bright and intense as the sun was at its height - though it was a pleasant intensity during the coldness of November.

Even though her heart was not in it, Ai kept on sifting through documents. All in a helpless attempt to wash away her overwhelming emotions under the preoccupation and welcomed distraction known as work.

Kit-Two, who had been sitting on the room's couch for a while, looked at Ai in worry. "Girlie, nya…"

Even though it had been a while since the last song on her playlist ended, Ai did not notice. And yet, she kept on going through documents, expression blank - so blank. She felt so different from when she was on a call with Arla, or around Neon, or Kurapika, or anyone else - as if a part of herself that she desperately concealed peeked out in her absentmindedness. But she merely hid it all behind the guise of work, suppressing it all.

Kit-Two had enough of it.

"NYA!" Jumping on top of her desk, Kit-Two stepped on top of the document she had been reading at the moment. "STOP WORKING, YOU STUPID GIRLIE! DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WEREN'T A CORPORATE SLAVE?! WHATEVER THAT MEANS!?"

Ai looked at him in surprise, the blank expression she had melting away into playful surprise - once again hiding what she so desperately wanted to hide. "M-Meow?" And then she laughed a moment later. "But I'm not a corporate slave! This isn't a corporation!"

"WHATEVER, NYA! JUST STOP WORKING AND FOCUS ON ME!" Kit-Two stomped on her desk, although it did not even rattle the desk, due to his soft plush body. "You should come and check out that dungeon with me, girlie! It's a dark place with many weapons that you can attack the bastards with! You can even use it to vent, nya!"

"Vent…" Ai raised a hand to her face, sighing dreamily. "Well, I'd rather someone vent _on_ me." She then giggled.

Confused, Kit-Two tilted his head. "Why would you want someone to vent on you, girlie? What weird things are you spouting out now?!"

"Well~" Ai grinned mischievously. "You're better off not knowing." She then slowly removed the document from under Kit-Two's feet. "But anyways…" She looked up at him from the document with a genuine smile. "Thank you for worrying about me. I swear I'll take a break after reading this one."

'I'll take a break when I can stop worrying about the strangeness in Arla's behavior over the phone - when I can stop worrying about Kurapika and his lack of care towards himself - and when I can…' Letting her eyes drop towards the document, Ai maintained her smile. 'Stop thinking about the curse I placed on Chronis.'

The door opened. Carrying a tray, Melody smiled at her. "How about you take a break right now?"

Ai blinked at the older woman in surprise. "Melody-san…"

"Do you have time for a little bit of tea?" Melody smiled at the younger girl caringly.

"A-ah, of course!" Placing the document away, Ai got up from her chair, causing Kit-Two to stumble from the impact. The cat plush looked up at her as if he felt betrayed. "Let me help you!"

"It's fine." Smiling reassuringly at the clumsy girl, Melody placed the tray on top of her desk. "I only had to put the tray here, after all."

"Ah…" Flushing in embarrassment, Ai slowly grabbed a cup and shyly smiled. "Thank you, Melody-san. I really appreciate it." Kit-Two still laid on the floor, looking betrayed. He slowly stood up and then glared at Melody, muttering colorful words under his breath. Melody continued to smile before handing a small empty cup over to him.

Kit-Two stared at the cup before grabbing it from her in a jiffy. "Hmm, nya… This cup is for me?"

"I thought you might like one as well." Melody replied gently.

"I LIKE YA, GIRLIE NUMBER 2! FROM NOW ON, I'LL CALL YOU TEA GIRLIE!" Kit-Two held up his cup with both hands as if thanking her. "I THINK YOU MIGHT BE BETTER THAN GIRLIE!"

"...I am happy to hear that you like the cup." Unfazed by Kit-Two's loudness, Melody simply smiled back at the cat plush. Kit-Two began to dance around with the cup, making the two females laugh at his antics.

After a few moments of silence, Melody then glanced towards Ai. "Kurapika… His heart truly sounds better whenever you're with him. Because of you, there are so many emotions which open free in his heart. That's why…" Her gentle smile widened. "Please don't give up on him."

Hearing this, surprise first passed over Ai's face before falling into a loving smile. "Give up? Never. I'd never give up on loving him. Even if he won't ever love me back, or be with me in a romantic way, I don't care. As long as I am allowed to be by his side…and love him, it's all fine."

Ai then looked down at her own teacup and took a small sip, a pleased smile appearing on her face. "...Truly... Thank you, Melody-san. You don't know how much I needed this."

"Oh, but I do. I could hear it in your heartbeat," Melody answered, sharing a smile with the younger female.

With a hearty smile, Ai sipped at the tea; at least… There was relief for one worry plaguing her mind - it'll be fine. As long as she continued smiling, her worries and the bad things should all fly away. Everything will be fine. They'll be fine. They had to be fine…

If only she knew.

* * *

"Gon, he's dead." Leorio immediately pulled Gon out of there, throwing him to the ground roughly. "He's dead and if you keep holding onto him like that, you'll make his soul suffer more. Is that what you want?"

Big tears welled up in the young boy's eyes. "Bu-but he didn't deserve to die! He SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED-"

Leorio gritted his teeth, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

_SMACK!_

Gon held his burning cheek in shock.

"Everyone dies, Gon. No one is allowed to live forever, even me. It's only unfortunate that this Kite person was killed at a young age." Leorio hardened his gaze. He did not like that he had to do this, but since no one else was going to, he had to take on this role.

"...Then what am I supposed to do?" Gon whispered. "It was my fault."

"And that makes a difference, because?" Leorio coldly worded. "Do you think that Kite is that dumb? He made his choice, which you probably know that he didn't regret. And if he did, then are you going to hold onto him forever and push all the people who do care about you away? Do you think that Kite person is going to appreciate that?"

"...No." Gon murmured.

"Your guilt is a danger, both to you and the people around you. I don't even think you should be allowed to go until you get your priorities straight and get a hold of yourself." Leorio glared at the other hunters. "Unfortunately, they're all idiots and don't give a shit about the mentality of a child, even though it can harm their future operations." They only looked away in silence.

"I still want to go." Gon's fists tightened.

Leorio crossed his arms. "And what will you do there? Will you prioritize the mission or prioritize killing the person who killed the Kite person?"

"Prioritize killing that monster." Gon slammed his fist against the ground.

Leorio could only sharpen his gaze. He wondered why Gon had to be here in the first place. "Really. So you're going to prioritize killing that monster, even if it means getting all of your comrades killed… Just because of your stupidity in not wanting to adhere to the mission. I see. I guess Arla was right from the beginning."

Gon flinched when he heard Arla's name. "I…"

"I thought you were better than this, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry about bothering you then, Gon. Go ahead and get everyone killed. Go ahead and push everyone away. Go ahead and do whatever you want. Be worse than trash. See if I care? I no longer even hold a single expectation of you anymore. What's the point when you're like this?" Leorio's voice no longer sounded comforting in the least.

Gon's eyes quivered. Large tears rolled down his cheeks when he realized that Leorio was really giving up on him completely. He did not want that. He did not want everyone to give up on him because of his actions. He just wanted to stop feeling guilty about Kite's death. He just wanted to be his normal self again - his normal hopeful happy self. But he was so stubborn. He was so utterly stubborn that he could not get himself to admit that Leorio was right - that he should not let his emotions blind him from making the right decision, especially in such a dangerous situation as this.

Leorio whacked Gon hard on the head. "YOU THINK I WOULD JUST DO THAT, YOU IDIOT?!" Although Leorio's expression was angry, his eyes had tears brimming in them. "I TOLD YOU THAT EVERYONE CARES ABOUT YOU, BUT WHO DO YOU CARE ABOUT?! YOU CARE ABOUT THE OPINION OF SOMEONE WHO'S DEAD AND WILL STAY DEAD." Holding onto Gon's shoulders, Leorio shook him for a moment. "YOUR TANTRUM ISN'T GOING TO BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE! SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A LOOK AROUND AND SEE WHO'S ALIVE AND ALSO CARES ABOUT YOU FOR ONCE, YOU STUPID IDIOT?!"

Letting Gon go, the tall male huffed hard as he ruffled up his own hair. "I doubt Kite would want you to act this stupid. And if you're going to still act stubborn in front of the person you respect, then so be it. In that case, it's not for Kite's sake that you're acting like this. It's only for your own disgusting self-satisfaction and relief…! And sadly, those would be the exact things that would sully that person's existence in every way..."

"..." Gon could only stare at Leorio in shock. He could not move from his spot at all. "I…"

"But unfortunately or fortunately for me, I have some faith in you, so I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Leorio scratched the back of his head, turning away from Gon. "And as someone who is similar to you, I'll give you a suggestion to help you make up for what happened to Kite." He looked back at Gon, a hopeful resolution in his eyes which he hoped Gon would catch. "Get stronger and protect the people who're still alive, including yourself. And once that's done, apologize to Kite in front of his grave with all of your heart." Leorio's voice, which had softened for a moment, hardened again. "But if you can't even do those, then at least, don't make the worst decisions. It's fine to mourn. Do mourn, but don't let your emotions get people killed. This isn't the place for you to do so."

Without hearing Gon's reply, Leorio then walked away without looking back.

Killua soon followed after Leorio. The tall male stopped. "What is it, Killua?"

The ex-assassin asked him in a serious manner, "Why did you tell him all of that?"

"Because I can't make you take on that role. So I had to be the one to tell him the truth - or else he'll keep on destroying himself." Leorio neutrally replied back with his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. "You can't protect him from everything forever, Killua. You aren't his parent."

Killua narrowed his eyes at him. "But he can't handle-"

"Then are you saying that Kurapika was able to handle the death of his clan members badly? That I was able to handle the death of my friend badly? We might have been traumatized, but because we were faced with the truth, we were able to move on to a good extent, getting a hold of ourselves, as time went by." Leorio finally faced the ex-assassin.

"Killua, you might have thought that I was being too harsh to him, but as someone who experienced the death of someone important to him before, this is the best medicine for him. Especially since he won't be in a safe situation later on while he's mourning... So if I treated him like glass right now, then he'll shatter completely when the time comes to face the enemy." He sighed deeply.

"No one's willing to tell him upfront that Kite was dead. They just assumed that he would realize that on his own." Leorio looked down, contempt and disgust for the adults on the mission apparent in his eyes. "But knowing him, I doubt he realized it or even wanted to accept such a notion." Leorio's hands clenched into fists. "He probably thought that Kite was tortured, had lost his mind, and was being controlled by that monster. So once he finds out from that same monster that Kite really isn't alive…" Once again, Leorio looked at Killua seriously. "...Do you think that he'll stay the same?" There was a moment of silence between them. "No. He'll lose himself completely when that happens."

Leorio then walked towards Killua until he came to a stop. "I don't want my friend to die, you know."

"...I know." Killua's eyes softened with sadness. "I do know…"

"If this doesn't work, then I don't know what else to do." Leorio murmured to him. "I guess we'll just have to look over him for now."

"_Aa…_" Killua sighed lightly as he looked up at the sky with unease. "Look over, huh? Would that even work...?"

* * *

"YOU WERE THE LAST PIECE OF SHIT WITLER DUMPED IN THE TOILET!" Yelling that, Ai dodged the shoe Neon threw at her. "IF HE DUMPED YOU IN THE WAR, HE WOULD'VE WON AND WE ALL WOULD BE LIVING AWFUL LIVES! I'M GLAD HE FLUSHED YOU!"

Neon grabbed another shoe. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY OTHER BETTER INSULTS, YOU GODDAMN BITCH?!" And then she threw it.

Dodging again, Ai stuck out her tongue at Neon. "YOU WISH I WAS A BITCH, SO THAT I'D FRICK YOUR DESPERATE ASS!"

Despite his attempts to maintain a stone-face, Kurapika cringed from outside the door. '_...Do these two never stop?!'_

Neon glared at Ai for the upteenth time. "GOSH, GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, YOU HORNY ASSHOLE!" Neon began pacing over to Ai, trying to trap the younger girl in a corner.

Ai dodged another miscellaneous object. "I'D GET MY HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER IF YOU GOT YOURS OUT OF MY ASS!"

Melody simply held her ears and sighed at regular intervals, whilst Basho kept on whispering about his lost innocence.

Grabbing the jug, Neon paused in confusion. "Don't you mean MY ass?"

There was a moment of silence as Ai stared at Neon. And then a mischievous grin erupted on her face. "I meant what I said."

Neon's face contorted in disgust. "UGH, NO ONE WOULD EVER PUT THEIR HEAD IN YOUR ASS!" She then splashed Ai with the jug's water.

All three - Kurapika, Melody and Basho - froze at the splashing sound.

Gasping, Ai hugged herself. "H-HEY! IT'S WINTER, YOU UGLY JERKFACE!"

Neon smirked at Ai, smugly placing a hand on her waist. "What about it?"

"You…!" Pausing, Ai smirked too, hugging her body. "Oh, I never knew you wanted to see me get wet _this _badly, huh, Neon… Too bad, I'm not into women."

"I think," Kurapika began from outside the door, eyebrow twitching. "We should intervene."

Again, Neon's expression fell into disgust. "UGH! EWWW! NO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THAT WITH YOU?!"

"I agree," Melody said, sighing as she still covered her ears.

"Ah, Neon, I never knew you were so in love with me!" Dramatically, Ai evaded her gaze from Neon. "I'm sorry, but I must reject you, for I already have a special one in my heart… IT WAS ME, RIO!"

"Do we have to?" Basho asked, white-faced. Those two girls had traumatized him.

Kurapika sighed sharply. '_Dammit, Ai.'_

Furious at this pretense by Ai, Neon lunged at her. "YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Slamming the door open, all three of them rushed inside the room.

"HEY!" Basho and Melody worked on pulling Neon away.

"WHAT-!" Kurapika pulled Ai away by holding her back by interlocking both of their arms.

As they separated the two, Kurapika finally sighed in relief, releasing Ai who was a lot more calmer - or even silent and strangely submissive now.

And then as he faced her to scold her about the argument, he froze.

Ai was wearing a white blouse - a white, _soaked_ blouse.

Immediately turning away, his mind blanked as he tried to erase the image of the frilly pink bra and slight cleavage visible from the mostly transparent wet white blouse from his mind.

"Ai, um…well..." Still looking away from her with a blank and serious expression, Kurapika closed his eyes as he tried to form proper words. "Your…um…thing..." There was a slight blush on his face.

Confused, Ai blinked at him. '_Why is he acting so strange?'_

"It..." Done with his struggling, Kurapika let out a large sigh. "...Look down, Ai."

Confused, Ai looked down and froze. '_...Oh,'_ she thought as both realization and embarrassment dawned on her. "No!" Clenching her eyes shut, she turned away from him and hugged herself.

Seeing the red tips of her ears and her small quivering form as she hugged herself, Kurapika sighed. "..." Taking off his blazer, Kurapika gently placed it over her shoulders. Wordlessly, he took out her hair caught under the jacket - freezing for a moment when his fingers grazed her neck, a pleasant jolt attacking his spine.

Pulling back, he cleared his throat. "Ahem… Be careful from now on."

"T-Thank you," Ai said, her voice small and shy as she grabbed onto his blazer, pulling it closer to her. "I'll go to my room and change now." And then she rushed off.

As Kurapika looked at the direction where she ran off, a question popped up in his mind. '_...Does she wear bras like that all the time?' _And then he shook his head, cursing himself for that thought.

Suddenly, a yawn was heard by everyone else. Kit-Two struggled to get out of the pile of stuff he was under. "WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME, YA BEASTS?! WHERE IS GIRLIE, TEA GIRLIE?!" Kit-Two slammed his plush hand onto the ground before pointing it towards Melody.

"Tea...girlie…?" Basho asked Melody who simply laughed.

"WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS, NYA?!" Kit-Two looked at Kurapika. "NICE BASTARD, ANSWER ME!" When Kurapika never answered as he was in his own thoughts, he finally looked at Basho. "POOFY BASTARD, YOU EXPLAIN!"

"WHY AM I POOFY BASTARD?!" Basho complained.

No one answered him.

* * *

"_ARLANIA HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Her brother defended her in front of everyone - in front of the Royal Family and Noble Families, but in the end, it was hopeless. His cries landed on deaf ears. No one could hear him and no one tried to listen in the first place. His hands curled into fists. Frustration and injustice etched in his expression._

_Arlania, understanding that it really was futile in the end, stood up quietly. Her face, expressionless, never showed any signs of weakness in front of her enemies. "__Thank you very much for your benevolence, my King. I will happily accept your order of completely banishing me from the Capital. Long live our country and the Royal Family." She curtsied, her insides curling in disgust. _

_Her brother stared at her blankly as if in disbelief, despair and helplessness flickering in his eyes. He felt ashamed that he could do nothing to protect - to save - his precious little sister. He bit his bottom lip until it bled. 'I… Why am I so weak? Why…?' He could only look away as he hated his own powerlessness in the Royal Court. 'If only… If only I had more power, then perhaps…' However, it was too late. He could do nothing but watch his own sister stand with the little left of her pride and honor - for the sake of their family. _

"_We shall take our leave now." The moment she said that, her brother snapped out of his thoughts as he automatically bowed respectfully to the Royal Family and followed after his own sister - his lonely little sister. _

_His heart hurt. His mind pounded uneasily. He was devastated. He hated himself for being so powerless._

"_..." They then stood in front of their estate in heavy silence._

"_I…" Her brother bit his bottom lip again. She noticed the trail of blood on his chin. Taking out her handkerchief, she smiled sadly at him, wiping away the blood gently. She could see the tears sprouting in his eyes - from her proud brother who wanted her to depend on him. "I failed you."_

_She shook her head. "You have not failed me. You have never failed me." He could see the underlying despair that her shattered soul deeply kept hidden in the depths of her eyes. His heart cracked. "For once, I… had someone to fight for me - for my sake, so you have not failed me. You have not disappointed me, brother."_

_He fell to his knees, gritting his teeth and slamming his fist to the ground. "No, I have failed you. I have failed you since you were four. I have never done anything right. Not to you, not to our family…" His anguish cry rang in the air. "I HAVE FAILED YOU AND NOTHING CAN EVER CHANGE THAT FACT!" Droplets of his tears fell to the ground - one by one._

_Her bottom lip trembled. She swallowed hard, doing her best to keep her tears at bay. On one knee, she put one hand on his shoulder and kept on a brave face. "Then I suppose there is nothing else for me to say. But… I really meant it when I said that I was grateful that you were there with me, because if I was alone…" She smiled despairingly at him, despite her smile looking more like a grimace. "Then I would have gladly taken my own life with the hope that I would finally be freed from this tiring world - this disgusting, ugly, forsaken world that I live in."_

_Hearing those words shattered his heart into millions of pieces. Because he knew, he knew that she meant every single word that she said to him - and that there would be nothing he could do to even stop her if that had happened. And so he just stared at her, stared at her until he could no longer see who she pretended to be anymore - and could only see the bits and pieces of her lost crushed soul._

* * *

Arla's arm slammed into her pillow as she sat up in a frenzy. Her hands trembled and tears flowed down her cheeks. She breathed hard, trying not to make a sound. She grabbed onto her arms the next second, burying her face into her knees.

That was when she noticed her phone that laid on top of the side table. Immediately grabbing it, she was about to dial Ai's number when she stopped. The time indicated on her phone told her that it was too late at night for her to call anyone.

"...I can't disturb her right now." She carelessly threw her phone to the ground, burying her face into her knees once more. After a few minutes of silence, she wiped her tears away and headed outside.

It was a cold night, but she did not find it in her heart to care.

Leaning against the wall, she looked up at the night sky, the stars twinkling and the moon glowing amidst the darkness.

Leorio heard the creaking of the door and stood up to check who it was. He then noticed from the window of the door that it was Arla. He sighed to himself. "A patient shouldn't be up right now." However, he paused when he noticed the expression on her face - filled with such despair and heavy sadness. "Arla…?" He was about to open the door when he noticed Killua from afar.

After a nice bout of training, Killua walked down the road to head back to his room to rest when he spotted Arla from a short distance away. '_Arla…? Shouldn't she be sleeping right now? It's not like she would be waiting for me at this time._' Somehow, his own thoughts stabbed him in the heart. He sighed a little. However, the closer he walked towards her, the more he realized how dismal her expression seemed.

"Arla!" He called out to her but he was answered with silence. She never noticed him, clearly still in her thoughts.

He finally tapped on her shoulder. Her head snapped up and she faced him with shock in her eyes. She blinked a few times and then realized who it was. "Killua…"

"What are you doing out here? Isn't it cold?" He then scolded her lightly. "You're still a patient, so you need to rest up and not catch a cold."

She stared at him blankly. The empty gaze in her eyes jolted an overwhelming wave of worry in him. "...Arla? Are you listening?"

She took a step towards him and pulled him into a sudden hug. She shivered, feeling the warmth from his body as her eyes moistened.

Killua stood still - surprise flickering in his eyes.

"Just for a little while…" She whispered. "Just for a little while, let me hug you like this." Her voice sounded weak - so tremendously fragile to the point he was afraid that she would wither away if he was not careful. Without answering her, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her just as tightly.

'..._Perhaps… Perhaps when the time comes, I will no longer have to suffer anymore…_' Her hands grabbed the back of his shirt - in an almost desperate manner. '_But just for a little longer… Just a little longer… Please… Let me have this peace for myself…_' She pleaded in her mind endlessly like a broken record.

"...Are you okay, Arla?" Killua's voice was just as soft as hers.

She shook her head, still buried in his embrace. "Perhaps, I will be soon, but right now… I am not okay."

Hearing those words, Leorio closed the door silently and entered the room again with a small helpless sigh. "Perhaps, huh…" It somehow brought about a sad feeling in his stomach as he lay back down on his bed again.

* * *

"Ai-chan~!" One of the subordinate guards, Fujimoto, held up a glass of beer. "Do you want some too?"

The hostess sent a sharp look over at him when she passed by their table.

Laughing, Ai shook her head from her seat in between Kurapika and Melody. "Sorry, but I'm a minor."

Furrowing his brows, Fujimoto put his beer back on the table. "But aren't you sixteen?"

'_Isn't a sixteen year old still a minor?' _Ai blinked confused by his question. "Well, I turned sixteen three months ago, so yes…"

"Then it's fine!" Laughing, Fujimoto raised his beer up again. "The country where I come from, sixteen is the legal drinking age! This is a drinking party! If everyone doesn't drink, what's the use?" Laughing, he took another sip.

Ai laughed sheepishly. '_Whatever country that is, this isn't it though.'_ But she did not say it to the very drunk guard, who laughed alongside the crying Basho and other guards.

Kurapika turned to face Ai. "Don't be an alcoholic like them, Ai." He looked at her very seriously.

The younger girl blinked at him, smiling. "Okay."

Melody only laughed.

Kurapika then proceeded to sip at his margarita.

"Yes," Melody began, holding onto her non-alcoholic drink as she looked at every single man who sat at the long table. "Do not be an alcoholic like them." She then smiled gently at Ai.

Ai laughed lightly, raising her hand for a high-five. "That was a nice burn, Melody-san."

Chuckling slightly, Melody reciprocated the younger girl's high-five.

Kurapika merely looked away, using his poker-face to his advantage.

* * *

Placing a hand over Ai's head, Kurapika gently ruffled up her hair.

"Ah!" Ai raised her hands to her hair.

Kurapika laughed slowly as if articulating the sounds of his laughter clearly, retracting his hand. "Your hair is all messy now… You look like a cute puppy~!" He laughed some more as his head leaned against the table. "You're so funny..." His cheeks flushed red and his eyes were half lidded.

Hands over her head, Ai blushed at Kurapika's laughing expression. '_The more drunk he gets… The weirder he gets…!' _Yet a part of her could not help but see this change of behavior as adorable, no matter how alien it was. "Ahh! Kurapika, why are you so cute?!"

Kurapika's hand hit the table consecutive times as he let out another soft laughter. "You're cuter, Ai! With the way you say such funny things. You're so funny. Why are you so funny?!" He then laughed even harder, gripping onto the edge of the table with his hand.

Feeling her face heat up even more, Ai hid her face into her hands and squealed. "Ahh! You adorable infidel! Playing with my heart like this!"

"Infidel?" Kurapika paused. "I'm… I'm an infidel? Wait, what's an infidela? Or was it infideli?" He looked highly confused. "Or did you say infidel? But what's that?"

"Infidel, Kurapika." She corrected him.

"So I'm an infidel?!" Kurapika put his hand on top of the table, his nose twitching. He raised his head from the table briefly.

Alarmed, Ai snapped out of her joyful reverie and removed her hands from her face. "What? No!"

"Then why did you call me one?" Kurapika frowned a bit more, but his eyes flickered of playfulness. His head bobbed back and forth a little.

"It's because…" Ai blushed. "You're too adorable!"

Kurapika's head leaned towards her with a smile, causing her to move back. "Hahahaha, adorable, she says. She's more adorable, but she's calling me that!" He laughed even harder than before. His head then slumped onto the table. He faced her again. "Call me something else."

"Well, if you don't like that…" Ai placed a thoughtful finger under her chin, before an epiphany struck her and she smiled brightly. "...Pika-chan!"

Kurapika blinked for a moment, still processing her words. Suddenly, he pounded against the table with his open hand several times as he laughed until tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. The flush on his cheeks deepened.

Ai stared at the blonde-haired male in utter shock. "I… I can't tell if I'm horrified or lovestruck," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"C'mon… We have to get inside, Kurapika!" Ai dragged the giggling man who kept slapping his knee with his hand several times inside the mansion, his other arm over her shoulder. '_I can't even handle Kurapika by myself. How is Melody-san bringing the rest of them inside?!' _Ai heaved a sigh. '_She's amazing, I swear to god.'_

His scent and the smell of alcohol mixed together as they walked through the halls, causing Ai's heart to twinge. '_Oh god, I'm so tired, but it's just a little bit more and then I can fall asleep!' _

Encouraging herself, Ai tried to move quicker.

Only to have Kurapika stumble.

"Ah-! No!" Immediately pulling him towards her, it was Ai's turn to stumble over to the wall. Kurapika crashed into her at the same time. His head slid down to her shoulder, causing Ai to shiver as she desperately held him up with a grip on his back. "Ah! Kurapika, don't fall asleep on me!"

He did not respond, breathing directly onto her neck with small snores that tickled her ear. '_What a timing for him to fall asleep!' _

Trapped against the wall and Kurapika, Ai sighed to herself. "What do I do now…?"

As Kurapika's hair tickled her neck, Ai stiffened. '_...Seriously... What do I do!?' _

His lips moved against her neck, mumbling something. Very rigid, Ai tried not to shriek as the jittery sensations went down her spine.

As he shifted a bit, he spoke again, this time his voice clearer. "..._Ai_."

It took a moment for Ai to register that he said her name - and then a luscious blush spread across her cheeks. '_Why…'_ Her hold on his back tightened as her heart sped up. '_Why did he say my name?'_

Yawning into her hand, Neon walked through the hallways of the mansion for water. "I wonder if Ai and the rest are back from their drinking party or whatever…" She then frowned. "...She can't even drink. She didn't have to go!" Huffing, Neon shook her head. "Water, water."

And then she paused.

There, in the middle of the hallway, Neon saw Ai…being trapped against a wall by Kurapika, that is.

"Oh no." Eyebrow twitching as rage bubbled up, Neon stomped her foot as she rushed over to the kitchen. "Oh no, he doesn't."

Ai sighed for the upteenth time, trying to figure out what to do with Kurapika when she noticed Neon coming towards her. "Ah, Neon, could you-" Ai froze, seeing the furious look on Neon's face as she strode over with a saucepan in her hand. '_WAIT! What? Why-?' _

And then it clicked in her head. '_Kurapika is on top of me, in a dark hallway at night… Oh.' _Suddenly realizing what it looked like to Neon, Ai immediately raised one of her hands, still holding up Kurapika with her other hand. "N-NEON-CHAN, WAIT!" Ai frantically waved her hand around. "HE'S DRUNK!"

"Ai, I don't care if you like this bastard or not, but I'm not letting him touch my friend like this!" Neon raised the saucepan above her head.

Ai went pale. "W-WAIT! HE ONLY FELL ASLEEP ON ME, OI-" Seeing the saucepan come closer to Kurapika, Ai clenched her eyes shut. '_Oh no! I'm so sorry, Kurapika...!'_

"What do you mean?" Neon asked.

Opening her eyes slowly, Ai blinked at Neon. Relief pooled inside her eyes as she realized that Neon had retracted the saucepan, although with a displeased expression.

"I was supposed to carry him back to his room, but he ended up falling asleep on me," Ai explained, laughing awkwardly.

Neon narrowed her eyes at Kurapika. "...Is that so?"

A relieved smile appeared on Ai's face. "Yeah, so I was thinking that you could help me carry him-"

Kurapika suddenly nuzzled his face into Ai's neck, hugging her close to him. Turning very rigid, Ai let out a high-pitched squeal at the unexpected sensation.

Neon raised the saucepan.

"NO-! NEON, _NO_-!"

* * *

Head pounding, Kurapika groaned as he sat up in his bed. '_What… What happened last night?' _Another wave of pain attacked his head, causing Kurapika to hiss as he clutched his head. Suddenly, memories of last night began rushing into his head as his headache subsided to a dull ache. "..." He sighed to himself. '_I'm never drinking again.' _

Wanting to get up and fix himself in the bathroom, Kurapika paused as he noticed the items that laid on the bedside table. '_Zprite and…'_ He blinked, grabbing the note placed next to it. '_...A note?' _

'_Hewwo Kurapika! :3 Good morning to you, you drunkard! Hehe X'D I researched the best antidotes for hangovers, and apparently Zprite is pretty good! I hope it works for you with my whole heart! =^.^= Wuv you, pikapika!' _

His eye twitched at the overly lovey dovey wording of the note. '_But…' _He glanced at the Zprite. The fact that she did that for him somehow warmed his heart a little. Still, he sighed. '_That idiot, inviting herself into the room of a drunk man… That's too reckless.'_

Placing the note in the drawer, Kurapika gulped down a bit of the Zprite. "..." He stared down at the drink in his hands. He was uncertain as to whether or not it was the drink which made him feel better, or if it was something else.

After fixing himself in the bathroom, Kurapika left his room and strode into the kitchen.

And then he paused at the sight of Ai.

She, too, froze in front of the refrigerator.

Memories from last night repeated in his head like a cassette tape as he tried to keep a straight face. '_...Although she didn't seem upset from that ridiculous note, maybe I should apologize about last night-'_

"Pika-chan." She grinned at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Eye twitching, Kurapika immediately sighed. "Don't you mean Kurapika?" He corrected.

"Eh?" Ai tapped her chin in pretense thoughtfulness. "You seemed to like it a lot last night though," she finished, proceeding to giggle.

Eye twitching again, Kurapika crossed his arms and looked off to the side. "...Forget about that."

Giggling again at his expression, Ai clapped her hands together and winked. "Well~ If you don't like that, how about Kurapika-dono then?"

His eye twitched again.

"Or…" Thoughtfully, Ai tilted her head. "Kurapika-sama?" She grinned at him playfully.

Seeing the mischievousness in her expression, Kurapika felt slightly miffed. Walking over to her, he cornered her against the fridge, gently blocking her path with both of his arms.

Freezing, Ai immediately blushed at the sight of Kurapika hovering over her with a somewhat smug expression of his own. Last night's events replayed themselves in her mind. She pressed herself against the fridge and away from him, as much as she could.

"Hmm?" Looming over her at a distance where his breath fanned her face, Kurapika spoke in a low voice. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind me calling you Ai-chan, would you?"

Blush deepening, Ai looked away to the side. "Ah… To be fair, I actually don't mind it," she answered shyly.

As if realizing that too, Kurapika stiffened for a moment and then proceeded to sigh. He then moved away, giving her back her space as a 'victory' prize. "Ah, by the way, thank you for the Zprite, and…" Kurapika glanced back at her. "Next time, be more careful about entering a drunk man's room."

Ai flushed slightly at his words. "But you wouldn't do anything to me, even if you were drunk, so it's fine! Relax!"

His eyebrow twitched at her words. '_This idiot…'_ Kurapika sighed. "Whatever. Just heed my warning." And then he walked away.

* * *

**Getting more and more Kurapika x Ai moments, while Arla is starting to suffer from her nightmares/dreams/memories. Leorio being in a major role where he tries to make Killua and Gon snap out of it is something that I wish happened in the anime/manga; since he doesn't really do that in the actual series, I decided to do something different and made him do what I wished the actual series did. What do you guys think?**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter will be about the rest of the Chimera Ants arc.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Killua stood silently and looked at Arla who was currently spacing out. He sighed a little, feeling a bit worried. '_I don't know if I'm fully okay with leaving her behind with Leorio._' He messed his hair up with his hand out of frustration. '_It's not that I don't trust him, but…_'

He was about to walk over to her when she suddenly smiled at him in an encouraging manner. His heart shook with his agony, his unease, and his strong affection for her. His lips widened almost automatically into a warm smile of his own.

"Killua." She grabbed onto his arm sleeve as she looked up at him. "I trust that you will look over Gon and will ensure that he will make it back in one piece."

"Do you really think that idiot needs me to look after him?" He jokingly asked, despite understanding what she meant. He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "I will make sure that he doesn't do anything too stupid, but… was it necessary to ask me to make sure that he comes back in one piece? Seems a bit dismal of you, considering that most would tell the other person to make it out alive instead."

She smiled sadly at him. "I will not hold too high of an expectation. Because even I understand that there might be a chance of you two getting killed during this mission. Since that is the case, I will not ask you to make it out alive, even if that is what I really wish."

Understanding that to be the case, he pulled her into a comforting hug. "We will make it back. I'll make sure of it. So don't… Don't lose hope, Arla." His embrace tightened. "..._Arlania_…"

Shock riddled her expression as her eyes widened. '_Did he just use my…?_'

Her hand grasped onto the back of his shirt. "Killu-"

Before she could continue, he interrupted. "Recover well, Arla." And then he turned around, walking away from her - not even giving her a chance to say anything else back to him.

She could only stare at him in silence, her thoughts revolving around him as if her mind was a broken record.

'_Stay safe… Killua…_'

* * *

"They left." Arla murmured to Leorio.

He glanced over at her briefly and then looked at where the group of hunters stood before again. "_Aa…_"

The former aristocrat grabbed onto the hem of his blazer. "Do you think they will be alright..?" She sighed a little. "...I am still a little worried about Gon and Killua's mental condition."

"To be honest? I don't know. I really don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Leorio answered her honestly. He closed his eyes, remembering how Gon and Killua looked before they left. "But I want to believe that they will be fine." He sighed and then looked at her with a helpless expression. "We can only believe in them and wait until they get back."

"...I suppose that is true... We can only wait, huh…" Arla sighed. "I am glad that you are here with me though, Leorio. Waiting alone would have been utter hell. But I, too, agree that I have a bad feeling about this. Let us hope that we are both wrong though."

"That would be for the best." Leorio then clapped, ending the tension. "Time for you, missy, to go back to bed and recover from your injuries!"

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Arla groaned in frustration, but she still obeyed Leorio's order nevertheless.

* * *

"...So Laipo, I'll be leaving you here," Light concluded, stopping behind his table as he looked at all of his guards. "The rest of you will come with me to Yorkshin for business discussions."

Frowning slightly, Ai raised her hand and stepped forward. "But Light-san, isn't it too dangerous to leave your daughter with just one bodyguard? What if someone got the idea to strike here when you're away?" Ai narrowed her eyes. "I think I should stay behind as well, at the very least."

Although Light looked hesitant at the prospect of this, he glanced at Kurapika. '_I don't need to worry… I'll have Kurapika by my side. I'll be safe.' _Straightening himself, Light nodded at Ai. "Very well. You can stay here to protect my daughter as well."

Ai tried to suppress her grin. "Okay, thank you."

* * *

"I don't want to watch some lame ass cartoon movies." Scoffing, Neon crossed her arms.

"I'm telling you," Ai said as she fixed some of the settings, moving to sit back on the couch next to Neon. "Whibli studio movies are literally classics." Ai grinned brightly. "You can't go wrong with them."

Neon raised an unconvinced eyebrow at Ai. "The other guard stammered and left with a random excuse though. He didn't want to join your random movie night."

Ai pouted. "Laipo didn't stay around to the movie, not because he thinks it's crap, but because you're scary!"

Eyebrow twitching, Neon grabbed onto Ai's cheek and pulled. "Huh?! What did you just say?! Mind repeating it, asshole?!"

"Eeeh! Meowch-!" Ai tried to pull away Neon's merciless hand. "Owwww!"

Sensing the disarray in the few surrounding ghosts, Ai suddenly halted.

Noticing the change in Ai's demeanor, Neon pulled away her hand. "Is something wrong-?"

"Sh." Ai placed a finger on Neon's lips, looking around sharply. "...We have intruders."

"Intruders…?" Neon paled slightly.

Ai fished out her phone. "Quietly call Light and explain the situation to him. _Do not _leave my side-" She stiffened as the ghosts around her began warning her.

Nervously but still swiftly, Neon searched for Light's number in Ai's phone.

Quickly pulling Neon, Ai went behind the couch.

A moment later, the door creaked open slowly.

'_...Assassins?' _Ai narrowed her eyes.

A ghost named Maria hovered around Ai. "_Two scary men entered_," she whispered, despite the fact that no one other than Ai could hear her in the first place.

Putting a hand over her mouth, Neon pressed the phone against her other ear as the phone rang.

Trying to calm herself down, Ai inhaled inaudibly. '_What do I have to do.._.'

Grabbing two of the cushions that fell around her, Ai threw one of them up into the air.

Using the darkness to her advantage, she immediately rushed out.

As the two men went rigid with shock at seeing her, Ai slammed her palm up the chin of the shorter one ruthlessly. He stumbled back, collapsing onto the floor. The other man swiftly dove in with his knife.

Using the cushion as a shield, Ai swept her leg under his feet - making him fall to the ground.

In the next moment, Ai grabbed his dominant wrist and twisted it - effectively breaking it. The man let out a grueling scream at that. '_Okay_.' Heart racing, she backed away from both of them. '_Two down_.'

At last, Ai directed her attention towards Neon. "We have to go right now. More of them will come after hearing that scream. Did you explain the situation to Light?"

Still clutching the phone, Neon nodded.

"_What was that scream!? What's happening, Neon?! What about the Marquis' helper?!_" Light's anxious voice poured out of the phone, contaminating the night's silence.

As they rushed through the rooms, Ai grabbed the phone from Neon. "Light-san, we're under attack by a couple of assassins and maybe more."

"_By assassins?! What do you mean?!_"

Getting miffed, Ai sighed harshly into the phone. "Please call for reinforcements," she said plainly, before immediately handing the phone back to Neon.

As they came across an intersection between the hallways, Ai slowly came to a halt, extending her arm and stopping Neon as well.

Neon glanced at her curiously.

A complicated expression danced on Ai's face. "There are a lot of people there."

As they turned to find another path, both of them froze. The ghosts around them yelled warnings as more people appeared from the next corner.

Ai gulped. None of the ghosts here were Nen-users. She had to make do with basic Nen techniques - after all, there was no way she was going to break the covenant she had with herself for a second time by forcibly calling other ghosts here - not after the curse she placed on Chronis. Still, she would do anything necessary to keep Neon safe. "Neon, stay near me."

A punch there, a slide there, an arm-twist there, an arm throw there, an elbow to the face there.

Even though it had been only a few minutes, exhaustion grappled Ai as the night wore on.

'_Why are there so many?!'_

Throwing another to the side, Ai flinched when she saw someone lunging towards Neon's back with a knife.

"No!" Panicked, Ai pushed Neon out of the way. Blood splattered onto the ground.

Hissing at the sharp pain of the slash on her back, Ai kicked the man in the stomach.

Clutching the phone in her hands, Neon stared at her. "Y-Your back!"

As another assassin lunged for Neon, Ai pulled her up. "Watch out!"

Using her distraction as an advantage, one of the assassins drove forward with a knife.

Noticing him a bit too late, Ai used her own arm as a shield. '_It hurts!' _

Using her Nen-fortification, Ai threw a chop with her other arm at the man's neck - knocking him out effectively.

Her eyes scanned the area. '_Their number is decreasing. As I thought, knocking them out or disabling them with ruthless attacks was the correct option._'

Nevertheless, as she kicked another assassin in the stomach, Ai hissed. '_How… How much longer?'_

* * *

The assailants were all tied up on the floor.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital right away…?" Kurapika asked Ai, his eyes glowering at her.

Clutching onto the top of her roughly bandaged arm, Ai sighed. "What if there was a second attack? The other guard wouldn't be able to handle them. He was knocked out during the first wave of attacks, after all. That would've left Neon alone and vulnerable."

Neon stood behind Ai, grabbing onto the younger girl's shoulder.

"You could've brought her with you."

"What if there were snipers outside? It was too risky."

Kurapika stared at her in silent anger, seeing the reason behind her actions but still not accepting them. At last, he turned away from her, sighing sharply.

Basho gulped, whilst Melody observed in slight concern - for both of them.

"But you guys are here now, so it's fine," saying that, Ai looked up at them with a smile, despite the sweat inching down her forehead. '_It hurts, but it's not as bad as what Chronis did. I can take it._'

Seeing her smile, Light was the only one who seemed to have relaxed. "I-I'm glad your injuries weren't too serious, but regardless, I think you should go to the hospital now. My driver will drive you."

Wordlessly, Ai took a step forward, wanting to leave the mansion and go to the hospital.

However… The moment Light turned towards Kurapika with a strange order, she stopped in her path. "Kurapika, I need you to extract the information about who their leader is from them. Can you do that for me?"

Ai froze. '_...Is he asking Kurapika to torture them for information?'_

A conflicted expression passed over Kurapika's expression before it melted into a blank neutrality. "Yes, I can."

Immediately, Ai changed directions and headed over to the tied up assailants. "No. Torture is a mafia tactic. Light-san, I thought you left the mafia." She sharply looked at Light. "The only reason the Marquis sent me here was to help you get back on your feet after leaving the mafia."

Light froze under her heavy gaze. "I…"

"I suggest you hand them over to the police," Ai said coolly, eyes stony. "If you proceed with your plan of torture, I will immediately report back to the Marquis. Without a doubt, he will cut off any and all the help he is giving you at the moment."

At those words, fear and panic swept into Light's eyes. "T-There's no need to do such a thing."

"Do you remember when I told you that the mafia doesn't let go so easily?" Ai asked, releasing her arm as she glanced down. "This is what I mean. They will attack you, and try to drag you back down to that same darkness…" She then looked back up at Light. "If you allow yourself to fall back down there, I will leave, and the Marquis will not help you anymore. Right now, you are not running a crime syndicate. You are running a legal gambling business. Kurapika is your bodyguard, and is not a member of your non-existent mafia group. So treat him as such. Do you understand?"

Looking defeated, Light looked down and nodded. "...Yes." He then looked at the poofy-haired large male. "Basho, can you please call the police?"

"Y-Yes sir," Basho stammered, overwhelmed by this entire situation.

As Light walked away, Ai finally relaxed, letting pain sweep through her expression before straightening up again. Holding onto her arm once more, Ai began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurapika asked her, causing Ai to pause again.

"Ah, the hospital," she answered, smiling back at him. "Since you're all back now, I can go there."

"I won't let you go there alone." His eyes sharpened. "It's too dangerous, especially when you're injured like that. I'm coming with you."

Hesitation crossed Ai's expression.

"It'll be fine, Ai." Melody smiled at the younger girl reassuringly. "Basho, myself, and the rest can protect this place by ourselves."

"Yeah," Basho said, getting off the phone with the police. "Don't underestimate us."

Looking surprised at their input, Ai then smiled. "Ah… Okay then." Again, she began walking.

Until she stumbled, falling forward...

"Ai!" Stopping her fall midway, Kurapika looked at her in worry before finally sighing to himself. "Let's go."

* * *

"_Ai…?" Arla called out, running in the darkness without end. She huffed and called out in an even louder voice. "AI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_She could hear the screams of her best friend in the distance. Her heart erratically pounded against her ribcage. She could hardly breathe properly. Her jaw clenched as her anxiety has reached a new high. _

"_AI!" She screamed in hopes of finding a clue to her best friend's location. However, it was unneeded because in that next second, she found the answer to those cries - the reality of her worst nightmare. _

_Blood splattered the ground as if someone had ruthlessly killed her. Her usually healthy skin paled to the point of white and the shine in her eyes were gone - forever dull. It was her best friend. It was Ai._

_Arla fell to her knees. "Ah… Ah… Ai…?" _

_She had failed her best friend. She had failed another person - another person who she considered to be family. Her lips trembled as she reached out to touch her best friend's hand. The moment they touched, the searing cold and the stiffness of the younger female's hand imprinted into her mind like a scar. Tears trickled down her cheeks. _

"_I… I am so sorry…" Her forehead touched the ground as her hands curled into fists. She let out a cry - a cry filled with helplessness, despair, and grief. "I… I'm… I'm so sorry, Ai… I couldn't even…" She sobbed even louder, wishing that this was merely a dream - wishing that this was merely a nightmare._

_A familiar voice - a female's voice - cackled. "Have I not told you before…?" Arla immediately stopped crying, her insides turning cold. "Lady Froshumburg, I never knew you to be this pathetic. To think that you actually believe that you can be happy and protect the people you care about deeply. How foolish you are to not accept your fate willingly."_

_Arla's fists tightened. "And what is this fate that you speak of?" She asked in a chilling tone. Her gaze to the ground twisted into one of frostiness. She then looked up slowly. _

_There was only darkness around her, but she could feel that familiar hateful gaze from afar._

"_Your fate…" The voice giggled in a mocking manner. "-is to never be happy anymore. Hasn't that always been the case since the very beginning, Lady Froshumburg...?"_

"_You of all people should not be able to say that. For what you have done to my reputation and most likely to my family…" She glared into the nothingness. "If there truly is fate in this world, then yours will be the cruelest. To be confined in the small world you live in - for the rest of your life." She took a step forward. "After all, you are the one who chose to join the Royal Family willingly. But… Perhaps that is when you will realize that your life before might have been a bit more peaceful and freer than you first thought."_

"_That might not necessarily be true." The voice answered her thoughtfully. "However, yours is more tragic than mine - and you know that even if I tell you myself."_

"_..." Arla stared down at Ai's lifeless form. "Perhaps...but that is something I will decide on my own." The shine in her own eyes began to dim. "For now, all I know is that I failed my best friend - and that I could never make it up to her anymore…"_

_She then whispered to herself. "And that...is something that can never be forgiven."_

* * *

Arla opened her eyes, her cheeks stained with her tears. Sitting up, she grabbed her phone and immediately dialed Ai's number, pressing the '_Call_' button without caring about the time.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click-!_

"_After the beep, please leave your name and message for Ai. BEEP-!_" Arla ended the call in seconds before dialing the same number again.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Click-!_

"_After the beep, please leave your-_" She ended the call once more. However, this time, she never dialed the number again.

"..." She remained still as if deep in her thoughts. When she finally made up her mind, she placed the phone on top of the side table after turning the phone's power off. Her heart trembled fearfully as overwhelming uncertainty and the lingering feeling of death suffocated her, building up a sense of loneliness inside of her.

She pulled her knees to herself, leaning against them as if powerless. Tears trickled down her cheeks once more. This time, however, she was not in a dream.

'_Can I… Can I truly protect everyone…? The way that my mother wanted me to?_'

Fear grabbed at her heart as beads of sweat lingered on her forehead.

'_I… I'm scared. What if? What if I am not meant to live in the end?_'

She gritted her teeth, tightening her hold around her knees.

'_What if...I am meant to die in the end?'_

'_If I am meant to never live, to never be happy, or…_'

The tears had stopped. She wiped them away with her arm sleeve, emotionlessly.

'_No matter... Even if I am not meant to live, then I will ensure the safety of everyone else - for my own satisfaction… So that no one… NO ONE… no one important to me will die in front of me, ever again.'_

* * *

"Do you need anything right now, Ai?" Melody asked Ai, concern for the younger girl on the hospital bed apparent.

Laughing slightly, Ai lightly shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry and I just drank water." She had only woken up a few minutes ago, and despite drinking water, she still felt drowsy from the painkillers and other drugs in her system. "I think I'll just sleep for now."

"Alright," Melody said, smiling as she knew that the younger girl was speaking the truth through her heartbeat. "Then Kurapika and I will go to the cafeteria for now. Call for us if you need anything."

"Ah… Actually…" A thoughtful expression came over Ai's face, causing both Melody and Kurapika to look at her questioningly. "There isn't anything I need, but I do have... Two things I want." She twiddled with her thumbs as she looked at Melody with a hesitant but requesting expression.

Blinking, the older woman smiled at Ai encouragingly. "Yes?"

"Well… I sort of want to see my phone. I… I'm curious to see if I have any calls from Arla." Her expression then wilted into worry. "...If she called and I didn't pick up, she would've definitely been worried. I… I don't want her to worry."

Melody smiled at Ai apologetically. "I would love to bring your phone to you, but unfortunately using cellphones within the hospital isn't very safe."

"Oh, of course," Ai said whilst blushing, feeling stupid for not having realized that. "My bad." She grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'm sure if you call her when you're discharged she'll understand." Smiling warmly, Melody continued, "What was the second thing you wanted?"

"Ah… It's a big bear one of my friends gave to me," Ai said, smiling again. "I named him Gonnie, and whenever I hug that big bear, I feel comforted and safe… Ah." A panicked expression crossed her face as she waved her hands around. "A-although I don't mean to say that I want Gonnie bear right now, you guys can just bring Gonnie here after coming back from the Nostrade mansion!"

Chuckling lightly, Melody smiled at Ai. "Of course, don't worry about it Ai. We'll bring him here next time. I hope you have sweet dreams right now."

Ai smiled brightly, the light from the closed window illuminating her expression. "_Un_!"

Melody turned to walk away.

Confusion in her eyes, Ai soon looked up at Kurapika who still stood there, despite not having said a word since she woke up.

He looked at her with stony eyes. "Don't do something reckless like that again, Ai." And then he turned to walk away.

Once he left, Ai smiled to herself sheepishly as she lay back down on the hospital bed. "Ah, maybe I should practice using swords. Then it might be easier for me to fight in situations like these." She slowly closed her eyes. "Though, that would mean having to be careful about seriously hurting someone… Maybe not swordsmanship then."

She did not want to seriously hurt someone - or place a curse on them, like she did to Chronis.

Once again, a rupturing guilt and disgust filled her. Ai gripped onto the bed sheets, her expression furrowing painfully. The promise with herself she broke - the curse she placed on Chronis - it all haunted her. It was always at the back of her mind, corroding her mentality. 'Even though placing that curse on him should've freed me…' She inhaled shakily, a faulty attempt at calming down. 'It almost feels as if I've trapped myself in his cage even more.'

In an attempt to once again push her flooding thoughts back to her subconscious, Ai exhaled and tried to think of the present - to feel her surroundings - anything that would distract her from this incessant curse looming over her.

The light breeze in the room brought her senses back, as she let out another shaky exhale before attempting to sink into the deep recesses of sleep.

'_...The light breeze?' _

'_But wasn't the window closed?' _

Panic sweeping through Ai, she opened her eyes - and froze.

Right in front of her was a pair of cold green eyes. The black-haired man had a dagger raised over his head.

Rolling out of the way, Ai was about to press the call button for the nurse when the man threw the dagger - embedding it into the wall behind her.

Ai attempted to get up - but due to the painkillers, she was too slow.

Grabbing her neck, the man slammed her against the wall.

Struggling against him, Ai dug her nails into the hand which held her neck - but his Nen fortification was stronger than hers.

"It's all your fault." The man gritted his teeth, looking at her in icy contempt. "Because of you, the _Eclisse_ family has fallen."

'_What…?' _And then it all clicked. "Just because…" She struggled harder. "They're less cruel now…" She gasped violently. "Doesn't mean that they're any less now."

"Nonsense!" Pulling Ai away from the wall, he slammed her back against the wall.

The pain knocked the air out of her. He tightened his hold on her neck. "Because of you… Akira-san is no longer the same ruthless, pragmatic man." He gritted his teeth again. "Because of you!"

Hearing noises outside the door, the man froze.

Slackening his hold on Ai's neck, the man rushed over to the window. Before leaving, he glanced back at her. "This will not be the end of me."

The door opened.

Kurapika and Melody walked in, freezing once they saw Ai coughing on the ground, a delicate grip on her neck.

'_The mafia doesn't let go so easily.'_ Ai continued coughing violently, sucking in air and coughing it out again and again. '_Maybe I shouldn't have said those words to only Light. Maybe I should have also said that to myself.'_

* * *

Arla held the fork in her hand, poking at her food, instead of eating it. Leorio glanced at her worriedly. When she finally put down her fork and then sipped her tea, she momentarily glanced at her powered off phone. "..."

"..." Leorio sighed deeply. She looked up at him questioningly. "If you're that curious as to whether someone called you or sent you a text, then why don't you turn on your phone again?"

"...I cannot." She simply answered, her eyes blank. She glanced at her phone again. The last time she had it on was the night when she tried to call Ai. Feeling exhausted once more, she sighed and nibbled on a piece of stale bread.

"Why can't you?" Leorio asked, worry flickering in his eyes again. "All you need to do is to turn it on, right?"

"Well…" She whispered as she then lied at him with a sheepish smile. "I would, but it is not working, so I will be sending it into a shop to get it fixed."

"Oh." Somehow, it felt like a lie to him, but he let it slide. '_She probably just wants some space from everyone._' He scratched the back of his head and took a big bite out of his omelette. "Then once it gets fixed, are you going to call Ai...? She seemed worried, you know, in the group chat."

Her warm smile turned a little rigid before relaxing. Exhaustion deepened in her expression. "Yes. I will call her as soon as it gets fixed." She looked out of the window, feeling as though the sunlight was too harsh to her today.

"...Alright." He chewed on the bread before writing out a message on his phone to Ai.

"_Hey Ai. Arla's phone is broken, so that's why she couldn't answer your calls and texts. She'll call you as soon as it gets fixed, so don't worry about it. - Leorio"_ When he finished, he pressed the '_Send_' button, nodding to himself satisfactorily once his phone notified him that his message was sent to Ai successfully.

"Leorio, can we go take a walk after breakfast?" Arla asked him with a small smile.

He sighed and then gave her a comforting smile of his own. "Yeah, we can, but only if you finish eating all of your food." He pointedly looked at her plate.

She smiled at him sheepishly. "Okay, then I will."

* * *

It had been two days since Ai got back, but Neon was still not back to normal. Sadness lingered in Ai's expression as she looked at the older female who sat by her side, trying to talk normally but coming off as awkward.

First, Arla had not called her back or replied to her messages, and now this… An anguished jolt spread through Ai's body. Leorio said that she would contact her when her phone was fixed, but Ai's gut sent blaring warnings - warnings that there was some other pending problem, and if she does not deal with it, then things would fall to ruin.

Ai had a suspicion as to why Neon was acting the way she was with her, but she had no idea what she had done to elicit such a reaction from Arla. She had a sickening feeling deep within her stomach, but she did not know what it was about - or what to do about it. Both Arla and Neon… Ai wanted to cry.

Ai desperately hoped that Arla would be fine - but as Chronis said, hadn't hope been her largest sin?

'_She's avoiding my eye-contact_.' Ai clenched the bedsheets as she looked at Neon. '_She's not fine_.'

The younger female sighed dramatically. "Are you constipated or something? Did seeing all those assassins scare you shitless?" Grinning, Ai winked, keeping all signs of her inner chaos and anxiety tightly concealed. "I heard if you're constipated, eating fiber is good."

"That's not it." Neon continued looking away from her, fidgeting with her clothes. "It's just… Do you want anything?"

'_Ah…_' Understanding flashed across Ai's eyes, slightly relieved that she was right that Neon was acting that way because of guilt - because if she knew, then at least she could combat it. "If you feel guilty, don't. I only fulfilled my duty as a bodyguard, and more so as a friend."

"That's…!" Neon glared at nothing, frustration in her eyes. "I just… Just tell me if there's anything you want, okay?!"

'_How do I convince her_…' Sighing, Ai tapped her chin with her finger. "Well… There is one thing I want."

Neon's head flashed up, excitement lingering in her eyes as she finally looked at Ai. "Really? What is it?"

Smiling, Ai continued looking at the ceiling and tapped her chin thoughtfully again. "Well~ I want to be restrained to a bed and told romantic lines like-" She then poorly imitated a deep voice, failing to do so because of her high-pitched voice. "_You're mine. I won't anyone else have you_." Her voice went back to normal as she giggled a little. "And stuff like that! Hehehe!" She squealed into her hands.

"Ah." As if snapping out of her reverie, Ai looked at the fuming Neon in pretense obliviousness. "I'm not asking you to do that though, because I'm not gay-"

"What are you saying…?" Neon looked at her with a twitching smile. "_Of course,_ I'll do that for you."

"Wait. Neon, nO-!"

Ai's screams reverberated throughout the mansion as Neon '_restrained_' Ai - by rolling her up in a mattress like a taco.

Kit-Two, who had been taking a nap behind the sofa, stared at the two's antics and shook his head at them. "Beasts, I tell ya. Beasts, nya…"

* * *

Screams within the village reached the ears of Arla and Leorio. She woke up with a bit of a frightened expression on her face. "Leorio, what is happening inside the village?"

"I… I'm not sure, but I'll go check it out." He stood up from his seat. Bisuke suddenly entered the room.

"Prepare to fight, you two. We have uninvited company - the _Ants_." Her eyes sharpened. "It might be a fight to the death." Bisuke left as suddenly as she came in.

"Leorio, can you help me stand?" Arla struggled to get out of bed. The tall man grabbed onto her arm, pulling her out, so that she could somewhat stand on her feet. "Thank you."

Before they could react, blood splattered all over her window. Arla flinched while Leorio took a step back.

"_Hehehe, this is so much fun! So many weaklings._" A scratchy high voice echoed outside her room. Arla paled.

"SO MANY ARE COMING! RUN! EVERYONE, RU-" A man's voice cut off as more blood splattered on her window. She flinched.

"...Leorio, how strong are you?" She asked quietly.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face. "I can use Nen."

She felt pain inside of her, twisting at her heart like a constricting knife. And then all she felt was a lightness that could never compare to anything else she felt in the past. "Then after I finish releasing my power, go and fight the _Ants_. I will follow after you as your support. So get ready."

"But-" Leorio was about to retort.

"Leorio, we have no time. I do not want anyone else to get killed by these _Ants_. If it is within our power, then we should do our best to protect the civilians." Arla immediately interjected.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed, but even then, he had a bad feeling about this. He stood in front of the door - ready to leave the room to fight.

"_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. Some Ants hold a bit of humanity inside of them. Requires. Heal the humans who are innocent. Bring death upon all the Ants who have pure malicious intent towards humans. Payment_..." She swallowed hard as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She knew that no one would approve of what she was about to do, but at this point, she wanted to protect everyone, to return Gon back to normal, and if it was within her power, then she would do anything to protect them. "-_My life. Any memories of me. My entire existence on this planet - will be erased completely._" She smiled sadly to herself. '_This way...with my existence gone...no one can hurt the people I care about most... No one._'

"Wha-" Before Leorio could stop her, she took a step back.

"_Set! Activate! Equivalent exchange!_" The finality in the ominous words appear in the air almost stopped Leorio's heart as he watched in pain at how the light swirled furiously around her.

"AAARRLLAAAAAA!" Leorio screamed out as he tried to reach out to her, but the former aristocrat merely closed her eyes in acceptance of her final moment, a seemingly peaceful expression lingering on her face.

* * *

Neferpitou screamed out in pain, his body glowing an abnormally bright yellow, despite trying so hard to heal Komugi by the orders of the King. Gon stared hard at him in confusion. Komugi was then covered by a bright soft light, reminding him of Arla's power oddly enough. All of the major injuries on Komugi had disappeared as if they were never there in the first place.

Suddenly, another Hunter who was supposed to have remained in the village appeared from behind Killua. He breathed heavily, trying to get a hold of himself. "_Oi_, what are you doing here?!" Killua snarled at him.

"L-Leorio-san told me to inform you both. G-good news… Arlania-san has used her Nen to eradicate all Chimera Ants with malicious intent! She also healed those who were victimized by the attack!" He smiled for a moment before a devastated expression etched on his face.

"But…?" Killua's heart palpitated with anxiety.

"But… Arlania-san is dying. She used her life as a payment for this." He murmured.

At those words, Killua took a step back in absolute shock and then looked at Gon who never removed his gaze from the dying Neferpitou. "Gon."

"You can go see her." He continued to glare at Neferpitou.

"...Do you even know why Arla did that?" Killua muttered under his breath, trying to contain his anger. His fists shook.

Gon paused before answering, "It doesn't matter."

The white-haired boy pointedly looked at the other Hunter. "Go tell everyone else. We will take care of Neferpitou in case her powers doesn't get to him."

"Of course." They immediately left the vicinity.

Neferpitou tried to touch Komugi when Killua had suddenly taken her out of the room, using his fast speed. He placed her down in a safe area near the room. Once he arrived at the room again, he kicked Neferpitou to the wall harshly and threw Gon out of the room. Within seconds, he placed his foot on Gon's chest. "_Choose_. Your good friend who chose to protect you! OR getting your revenge on someone who is making another friend of yours die. The latter means that you'll let Arla die and that you don't give a shit about her!" He roared, no longer able to contain his emotions. Angry tears rolled down his cheeks.

Gon flinched, remembering his promise with Arla, as he watched the tears flowing down his best friend's cheeks.

"_But what if… What if it's inevitable?" Arla whispered out. "What if my fate is to…" She could not complete that sentence. Death had whispered in her ear and she shuddered from the brief cold touch that she only experienced a few hours ago._

"_Then we'll change your fate. I know that Killua would never let you submit to your fate. Same with Ai and especially Ai." Gon's eyes hardened, despite his warmth never disappearing from his countenance._

"_...Then I hope," Arla locked eyes with him. "-that you never forget this warmth of yours, no matter how despairing the situation gets. Because the moment you lose this warmth and submit to the fate you yourself decided to have, due to an unfortunate incident, that is when you will only prove to me that your words are wrong - that your resolve in believing in your words was only half-baked. Can you prove it to me that your words are true?"_

"_I can." Gon smiled brightly. "You'll just need to watch me and you'll know!"_

Killua finally shouted at him. "The one time I need you to help me is the one time you decide to not listen to me! Gon, I'm not okay. I was _never_ okay! Why can't you see that you're not the only one who is in pain?! I want to help you, but how can I help you when you just push me away like that?! You telling me that it has nothing to do with me hurts the most! How can you say that to me?! And then when I need you to be there, you decide to go off on your own without even thinking about me! Are you really my best friend?! Was I the only one who thought that way?!"

"Killua…" Gon's face twisted into an expression of hurt and despair. Memories flashed within Gon's mind, of Arla, of Killua, of Ai - and how with a bright and loving smile she had told him to never lose the essence of himself and to believe in his loved ones - made him promise it - and yet… What had he done. Tears also began to roll down his cheeks. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you weren't okay. If I had known, then…"

"Then what..?! Would you actually listen to me for once? I want to help you, so why won't you let me?! You're not the only one who wants to destroy the Ants!" He took his foot off of Gon's chest and stood there stiffly, letting the tears continue to flow down his cheeks.

Gon wiped his tears with his arm roughly. "I'm sorry for telling you that this has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry for making you feel like that. I do think of you as my best friend. You're not the only one. I guess I was too much in my head that I had forgotten."

"You think?!" Killua crossed his arms and glared at him.

Gon scratched the back of his head sheepishly and guiltily. "Yeah. I should have tried to see if you were okay too, but I was too focused on my own feelings that I never bothered to see." His fists tightened. He closed his eyes in shame. And then he opened them, looking up at Killua. "Will you help me defeat Neferpitou? And then we can go save Arla?"

"Yes, you idiot. Let's go." Killua pulled his best friend up and motioned to him with a normal relieved expression. "Let's go defeat that bastard together."

"_Un._" Gon's eyes were clear and determined - just like how he was in the beginning of the Hunter Exams. "We can do this _together_."

* * *

"Leorio! How is Arla?!" Gon slammed the door open as Killua followed right after him.

Leorio closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "She's…"

"Is there nothing we can do…?" Gon bit his bottom lip and looked at how pale Arla was in the hospital bed.

The taller male answered quietly. "Everyone tried. The doctor could only force her into a coma, so she's on life support right now, but even then… It's starting to fail very slowly."

Killua only had his eyes on Arla's body as he asked, "Leorio, what exactly did she say was her payment?"

"Her life, any memories of herself, and her entire existence on this planet. To be erased completely." Leorio muttered as he sat down with his head down. "If only I was a bit faster…"

"If we still remember her, then that means her Nen has yet to take her life. Most likely, the moment the last Ant with the malicious intent gets destroyed, that's when her life will be gone." Killua logically deduced before opening the door. "I'm going to find a cure for her since this might be our only chance."

"Killua?" Gon was about to follow him.

"Gon. Leorio. Look after things here. I'll be back soon." He never faced them. "Please take care of Arla for me. For us."

"_Un_." Gon replied in a serious manner as the two males watched Killua leave the room in a hurry.

Leorio sighed deeply. "I guess I'll call Ai then."

* * *

Ai almost dropped her phone. She held it lifelessly in her hand. Melody glanced over at her worriedly. She knew it; she knew something like this would happen. The persisting gut feeling inside of her, she had proved it - and yet… She had not been able to stop it from happening.

On the phone, a voice cried out, "Ai! Ai, are you there?" It was Leorio.

Kurapika looked at her curiously. He took a few steps closer to her before he noticed that her knees buckled. Dashing, he caught her from falling to the ground completely. Her phone slid across the floor. She had not been able to stop it from happening, to stop such an awful thing happening to her most precious one for the umpteenth time. Despair and anguish filled her to the brim, fueled by worry and self-hatred.

Melody picked it up and answered. "Hello. Yes, it's me. She's a bit… Not taking it well. I will let her know. Yes. It will not be an issue. I will make sure of that. Goodbye." Ending the call, she walked over to a frozen Ai who was being held by Kurapika.

"What was the phone call about?" Kurapika quickly asked her. She, however, looked at Ai instead, placing the phone back in the younger female's hand. "Why is she like this, Melody?!"

Melody sighed sadly to herself. "It seems like her best friend is in a coma and might pass away."

'_Again. Arla is hurt._' Ai's finger twitched. '_Will I lose her this time?_' Tears began to stream down her face. All Ai wanted to do was to see Arla - to do something to ensure her safety. She would do anything - anything - if it meant she could ensure Arla's safety and happiness, and yet… She failed her. "K-Kurapika… Can I please go to see Arla ri-right now? If A-Arla dies, I…" Ai felt consumed by the desire to hurt herself - to kill this wretched girl who allowed her most precious person to fall into a deathly coma - to do something to atone for the fact that she let such an awful thing happen to Arla.

He did not want to hear the rest of her sentence, eyes narrowing. Concern reflected in his expression. "Yes, go ahead. Let me know how she is through text. I'll try to figure out a way for you to leave us temporarily. However, considering my position, I unfortunately cannot go with you."

Ai nodded, showing that she understood his words. "Thank you." She whispered as she stood back up again with the help of both Melody and Kurapika. "I'll be back soon." Before she left, however, she faced him again. "I'll leave Kit-Two with you. Please take care of him."

Kurapika nodded to her. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll take good care of him."

She smiled timidly and tiredly at him for a few moments before running off to her room to pack.

* * *

_It was cold - empty. _

_She sat at her desk, all alone from the rest of the world. _

_She never tried to put up a wall in the beginning, but they attacked her before she had a chance to befriend anyone. And now…? Now, she could no longer see - no longer hear anyone's voice. It was as if she was drowning inside of water, blocking out all noises and objects from herself. _

_Buzzing lingered in her ears as she slammed her book down. _

_There was complete silence after that. _

_No one bothered to ask her what was wrong. Instead, fear and hatred lingered in their gaze - and of course, along with it came the usual disgust that they refused to hide from her._

_She did not have many wishes so far in her small life, but she did have a particular one in her mind all the time._

_She just wanted a friend. She wanted to eat with someone who she could be comfortable with - to show them her warmer and caring side. She wanted to laugh with someone about something fun and amazing._

_But why was it?_

_Why was it that no one gave her a chance?_

_Was her hair the only reason why they hated her?_

_If her hair was the only reason why, then if she cut it off, would they like her? Would they give her a chance again?_

_She wanted to cry, but she was not allowed to. If she cried, then she would be turned into a joke, the cause of the laughter around her. _

_Her mother's voice echoed in her mind like a broken record. 'Protect yourself. Learn the ways of the Court. Form your own mask, control your every move and emotions, and become the perfect aristocrat, so that they can no longer push you around like that.'_

_Thirteen year old Arlania Froshumburg bit her bottom lip so hard that beads of blood trickled down her chin. Her hands crushed the pages of the book that she held so gently a few seconds before, tearing them a little. This was when her gaze turned frostier than before._

"_L-Lady Froshumburg…?" One of the female students called out to her as if forced by the others to confront her._

_Arla immediately released her grip on the paper and wiped her chin with her handkerchief elegantly. She then faced the female student with a warm and pleasant smile. It was as if what happened a few seconds earlier never happened. "Is something the matter...?" _

_The female student flinched, shuddering right after, and then took a step back. "N-no. It is nothing. I will take my leave now."_

"_Of course." Arla never changed her expression - warm, polite, and benevolent. That was what she had to maintain - in order to show everyone else what a perfect aristocrat was like._

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you to teacup123 for your reviews! We enjoyed and appreciated them greatly. Hope to hear more from our readers soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter will be about the end of the Chimera Ants arc. ****There are only 6 more chapters until this series is done. I will release two chapters today.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Arla's eyes fluttered open. A tear rolled down her cheek. She did not understand why she was still alive. The last thing she could remember was the way her Nen started to wrap around her like a suffocating blanket of water and her _unfortunate _memory of the past.

"What…happened…?" She focused hard and found that her aura was back to normal. It neither tried to consume her or felt out of balance. "How odd…" Wiping the tear away with her arm roughly, she turned her head.

Ai's eyes fluttered open. When their gazes met, she jumped up from her seat, automatically tears flowing down her cheeks. "Y-you…" Tears began streaming down her face again, eyes tired and full of hurt. She covered her face, a sob leaving her. "Y-you really a-are alive!"

Her sobs immediately woke up Gon. "Arla!" The younger male soon jumped up from his seat. "KILLUA! ALLUKA! LEORIO! ARLA'S AWAKE!" He yelled aloud, while Arla flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"I swear," Ai wiped her tears away with her arm, but they kept streaming down her face endlessly as she sniffed. "If Killua and Alluka didn't help you… You'd be gone!" Another heart-wrenching sob left her as she covered her face once more. "Again and again, you keep on endangering yourself. Why? Why can't you understand? Every time you're hurt, I'm hurt!" Arla's eyes widened by a centimeter. "I know I'm selfish, but I don't want you to get hurt… You're not alone anymore, after all." Ai clenched her own shirt, her eyes shut with a painful expression. "It hurts so much when you're hurt. Please, _please,_ think about yourself and then about the people around you… Because next time, I..."

Suddenly, tears sprouted from the older female's eyes.

"I…" Arla managed to say, her throat dry. "I needed to protect everyone. I didn't want anyone to die. If I didn't stop them now, then how many people - how many people who I love and care for deeply will die by _their_ hands…?" She roughly wiped the tears away with her arm. Her voice remained quiet and scratchy. "Everyone here is special to me. My friends, people who are like family to me… I could never just watch them get hurt, especially when I have the power to prevent and destroy those who harm my most precious people. I couldn't just let them hurt you, Ai. I couldn't just watch everyone destroy themselves..." Gon slightly winced at the last set of words.

Ai's eyes teared up some more as she pulled her into a tight hug. "Well, do you think that I would want to find you dead? Do you think I want you to sacrifice yourself? I wish you'd kill me instead." She whispered quietly. "Don't do something that reckless without telling me. I told you that so many times, and yet, you…"

"I know, but there was no time though this time. It was either now or never when it happened." Arla murmured back, holding her best friend close to her.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Ai sniffled again to herself. Arla somehow managed to smile at those words. "Please, don't do something like this again…"

Arla never replied to the last sentence as she knew that being a Hunter meant that danger would always be in every corner of their job. However, she did respond to the previous sentence with a sad smile. "...I suppose we are both idiots then." The former aristocrat then laughed briefly as they let go of each other, giving her space to breathe and relax.

Ai was still lightly smiling, but despair flickered in her eyes; _she noticed_, she noticed that Arla did not say anything in regards to her safety in the future, which meant, if a similar situation arises - this would happen again.

Hopelessness once more pooled into Ai as she sat back down in her chair, the smile still etched onto her expression as if a painting; how many more times could she bare this? No - _that question was irrelevant_ \- what was more important was that despite that she bared with it - what if Arla died?

Seeing that both females had calmed down, Gon yelled out again. "KILLUA! ALLUKA! LEORIO! ARLA'S AWAKE!"

"_OI, _YOU IDIOT! DON'T SCREAM! ARLA DOESN'T LIKE LOUD-" Before Killua could complete his words, he stared at Arla with wide eyes. From behind him, Alluka peeked out to see her. She smiled shyly at her. Arla, feeling confused, also smiled warmly as usual to the newcomer. Leorio almost had tears coming out of his eyes. "Arla…" Killua walked in the room slowly.

"H-" Arla coughed harshly until Leorio gave her a cup of water. She drank thirstily. "_Haa_… Thank you, Leorio. I really needed that!"

"How are you feeling now?" Leorio sat down on one of the chairs as he poured more water into the cup and handed it over to her. "Anything hurting?"

"I strangely feel normal again. I can still see my aura if I use _Gyo_ and everything, but my aura feels more stable than it used to be. Maybe it is because of that, but I feel extremely good right now. Except for my confusion, that is…" She then smiled sheepishly at Leorio. "I do not understand what is going on. My request should not have failed. It was the proper payment."

"...That…" Leorio glanced at Killua who merely stood in silence.

"Nevertheless, it seems like you are back to normal now, Gon!" Arla brightened up.

Gon almost flinched. He laughed awkwardly. "_Un…_ I almost broke my promise with you, but thankfully, Killua helped me snap out of it." Ai looked at him questioningly.

"Did you know that we finally got to see Gon's dad?! He's such a jerk. So I punched him in the face at the elections!" Leorio showed how he punched him by throwing his fist into the air. Arla giggled at the exaggerated attempt.

Despite her red eyes and teary voice, Ai laughed lightly, remembering with great contentment of that scene. "That was so satisfying."

"Then did you get to talk to him yet, Gon?" Arla asked, feeling a bit curious.

"Yeah, we talked all night after the elections ended yesterday." Gon's smile felt a little forced for some reason. "It was fun and cool to get to know him and to learn more of his adventures from himself personally!"

Ai glanced at Gon knowingly, having worn the same smile as his many times.

Somehow, Arla could not believe that he truly enjoyed the entire encounter with his father. "...Gon, could it be that you never really wanted to meet your father?" She watched him carefully.

He paused for a long moment before nodding. "It was fun. It really was, but I guess I just wanted to only _find_ him, rather than actually meeting him."

"...The journey ended up being more worthwhile than the destination," Ai said, smiling at Gon tiredly. "We got to meet you through this journey, and now you get to go on a journey for your own heart. Even if meeting your father wasn't what you truly wanted, I'm still glad you went on that journey."

Gon blinked at Ai for a moment before splitting into an understanding grin. "I… I agree. I don't regret finding him, either, even if the result wasn't what I expected or wanted."

"I see. Then I guess you have fulfilled your wish in finding him." The former aristocrat smiled patiently at him. "So what will you do now?"

"I… I think I'll go see Mito-san again. When I called her this morning, she got really mad at me for taking too long in contacting her." Gon laughed sheepishly. "She told me that I have to get my learning certificate from the schooling and welfare office when I get back, so I guess that's what I'll be doing next."

"...That sounds tough." Arla could only laugh at that. She then glanced at the quiet Killua with softness in her eyes. "Killua, are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay." He murmured to her. "Why did you do that? _No, I know the answer to that_. Even so, why…? Have you thought about any of us?" Hurt flickered in his eyes.

She smiled sardonically to herself, recalling the similar things that Ai said to her a couple of minutes earlier. "I have thought about everyone, but…with the way Gon was acting and the situation going on, it seemed like the most apt solution at the time. You are free to disagree, but that was my insight at the time and so that is why I made the decision that I did."

"..." Killua stared at her hard before looking away. "You're an idiot." She smiled at him apologetically.

"So who is this newcomer? She is very cute!" Arla's eyes almost sparkled as she looked at Alluka. "She looks similar to you, Killua!"

"Oh, this is my little sister, Alluka." As he introduced her to everyone, Alluka peeped out of Killua's back again and smiled nervously at her. "Alluka's the one who saved you, Arla."

"Oh!" Arla tried to stand up on the floor and get out of the bed, so Leorio helped her to do so. "Thank you, Leorio." She then warmly smiled the younger girl. "While I will not ask how you saved me, since that would be rude, but...thank you very much for saving my life, Alluka. I, Froshumburg Arlania, really appreciate it." She curtsied politely to her.

"Oohhh!" Alluka's eyes sparkled. "She's like a princess!" She whispered to her brother energetically. "Like on TV!"

"You can call me Arla if you would like." Arla giggled in her hand before reaching out to Alluka. "Will you shake hands with me and become my friend? Anyone who Killua loves is always a welcomed person in my book."

"I can be your friend…" Alluka shyly grabbed onto Arla's hand and shook it slowly. She then looked at her older brother expectantly. "-can I, big brother?" She stared at Killua with big wide eyes. He sighed and then nodded with a relieved smile. "I'm your friend now, Arla!" She cheered and hugged the older female tightly, making the two land on the bed again. "So warm and soft…" Alluka rubbed her cheek against Arla's affectionately.

Arla could laugh out of delight when she finally hugged Alluka back. "You are also warm and soft, Alluka!"

Leorio then scratched the back of his head. "All's well that ends well, huh…"

When Alluka stood back up and helped Arla get back into the bed, she ran over to her brother once more. Killua only locked eyes with Arla in silence.

Suddenly, Leorio felt like an outsider as the younger two locked eyes with each other. "I guess I should give you both a room for yourselves now, considering how much you both stare at each other." He teased. "Want to wait for him with me, Alluka? Gon? Ai?"

Alluka blinked before smiling brightly. "_Un!_"

Ai murmured colorful words under her breath. "You better not touch my wife, Killua." She immediately glared at him. Killua sighed softly to himself.

Gon laughed and then nodded in agreement, giving the two a knowing look. Killua's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Why does everyone need to leave?" Arla blinked at Leorio in confusion. "Is it wrong to stare at someone?" Now that she thought about it, it might be quite odd. "I always looked at my family and friends when talking to them…"

"Family, friends, _bah_! Arla, you're really bad at realizing, huh…" Leorio sighed and glanced at Killua with pity. Gon patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"Leorio, say anymore and I'll punch you." Killua murmured to him darkly. The older male looked away with some beads of sweat on his face.

"Killua, you should not say that to him. I wanted to hear what he was going to say…" Arla looked disappointed about not being able to hear the rest of Leorio's words.

"Big brother, Arla is right!" Alluka pouted at him. Killua scratched the back of his head with another small sigh.

Leorio swung open the door. "Well, I'll be right outside, Arla. So holler when you need me - in case that brat does something."

"Eh? Killua would not do anything bad to me." Arla said confidently with her eyes sparkling.

"That's right! Big brother wouldn't do anything bad!" Alluka backed up her new friend's words.

"Yes, of course, he won't do anything bad." Leorio finally relented. "C'mon, Alluka. Ai. Gon. Let's wait for him outside."

"...Okay! Then let's eat ice cream while we wait!" She suggested to the three as the older male nodded in agreement.

"There should be some in the next room." Gon told her as the door closed behind them.

Killua finally silently hit his head against the wall lightly, muttering under his breath about how he had idiots all around him.

Out of pure frustration, he finally crawled onto her bed until he was right in front of Arla. She blinked in confusion. He then placed his hand gently against the wall with the other placed on top of the bed she was on. He sighed under his breath out of frustration. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that I like you?!"

"...Oh! I like you too!" Arla smiled brightly at him. "So thank you for telling me this! It makes me quite happy to hear that from you! Such a rare moment…"

Somehow, Killua had a bad feeling about this. "And you like everyone else the same?"

"_Un_! I like everyone else too! I am happy to hear that you like me though. It makes me feel relieved that you are finally being honest about how you feel!" Killua's face turned more and more blank as she went on until his face finally planted itself on top of her bed. "Killua? Are you okay?" She worriedly asked him. He sat up in seconds with a pitiful smile.

"I'm fine. As always." He breathed out a deep sigh. He stared at her in silence before turning his back on her.

She grabbed onto his arm sleeve in concern. "Killua?"

"I'll be okay. It's not like I'm giving up anytime soon. I expected this." He murmured to himself. He then faced Arla, patting her head affectionately. "I'm going to go back to Alluka now. Don't want to leave her alone with those three idiots."

"Okay. As long as you are truly fine." Arla patted his head clumsily since she was way shorter than he was, making her stretch out her back as much as she could to reach the top of his head. Before she could sit up normally again, she began to fall forwards when Killua pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being here." He whispered to her. "And thank you for becoming Alluka's friend."

"Thank you for being alive." She put her arms around him. "Thank you..."

* * *

"I'm back!" Ai greeted Melody and Basho brightly.

"I am assuming that your best friend has recovered?" Melody inquired as the younger female nodded enthusiastically. Before Basho could say anything else though, she continued. "Kurapika is in the room with the eyes. He finally obtained the last set just yesterday." A worried expression flickered on her face. "He hasn't left the room since last night though."

Ai froze for a good few seconds before dashing off.

"_Oi_!" Basho called out. He sighed and then scratched his head. "Those two are seriously…" Melody only smiled at the male with slight amusement; her expression, however, soon turned serious again.

A nostalgic despairing feeling went through Ai as she arrived in front of the door in a huff. She breathed hard, trying to calm herself down and did her best to mentally prepare for what she might experience next.

That was when she finally opened the door quietly.

Inside the dark room and glowing scarlet eyes, Kurapika sat frozen on the black chair in complete silence. Despite the way his kinsmen embraced him and tried to soothe away all of the pain that he experienced, he could not hear them.

She took a step into the room.

"Kurapika." She hesitantly whispered out. He did not move. Her heart twinged in pain. She immediately embraced him from the side, hoping that she could reach him through her warmth. However, even that did not make him move.

Suddenly, she felt one of the kinsmen enter into her body. '_Wait-_' However, there was no time to continue that thought. Her arms suddenly went to her side limply. Noticing that something felt off, Kurapika finally moved. He looked up at her, seeing a blank expression cross her face.

"...Ai…?" He whispered out, his throat scratchy.

Her body twitched and then her eyes reflected of an all-knowing gaze. She stood tall and took a few steps away from Kurapika. "It seems like you have changed quite a lot, Kurapika." Her voice deepened in an odd way. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who are you? Why did you take over her body?" Kurapika's hands tightened into fists.

"You do not recognize me anymore? I suppose it has been a long time since we last saw each other." She sighed. "It is I, the Elder of the Kurta Clan."

He took a step back in shock, swallowing hard. There was no way he could believe this. "If… If you are the Elder, then what did you say about... Sheila's book...?"

Usually, anyone pretending to be the Elder would say that the book was a bad book since it was pretty well-known amongst the clan members that he believed that the outside world was a bad place full of people who would discriminate against their clan.

"Hm…" She murmured, touching her chin as if she had a beard. "It was actually a pretty good book."

Kurapika's heart thudded hard against his chest. He almost could not breathe. "You… You really are…"

"I'm glad that you can finally recognize me." The Elder sighed before looking up at him with a sad expression. "Kurapika… We… The Kurta Clan has watched over you for a long time. No matter how much time passed by and how much pain you went under, we have never left your side."

He bit his bottom lip. His eyes moistened as he tried to stop himself from tearing up. In front of the Elder, he almost seemed like a child. "I…"

The Elder closed his eyes for a good moment and then locked eyes with Kurapika. "My dear child, how long will you destroy yourself over this?" Despairing sadness filled his gaze. "The clan members all thank you for doing what you did for us, but we all want you to live your own life now."

The words he heard from the Elder made irrational anger and frustration to bubble inside of him. "How can I just accept that?! I… They destroyed everyone! They took everyone away from me! And I should have been there-" He slammed his fist against the wall. Tears were about to fall. "I…"

The Elder walked slowly towards him, a look of understanding dawning on him. His arms reached out to him. "...We…" Despair flickered in his eyes. "-have made you suffer this much, haven't we…?"

At those words, droplets of tears trickled down his cheeks. Kurapika went down on his knees as he slammed his fists against the floor. "No! No, you haven't! I… Urgh-!"

The Elder finally embraced him closely. "Kurapika... My child… I now understand that you have chosen this path and did all of this because it was important to you." He closed his eyes, filled with heavy emotions. "Because there was no one to tell you that there was a different path to take." He then patted Kurapika's head gently. "The trauma you received from what happened in the past… To see that it has affected you this much." Sadness flickered in his eyes again. "If only… If only one of us had survived, then you would have been able to overcome this." Regret tinged his voice.

"Urgh-" Kurapika, unable to say anything else, only cried harder, clinging to the Elder like a mourning child. "I…" His heart hurt so much. He could hardly breathe. His head pounded like a hammer on a nail as his tears blurred his vision.

"Perhaps, our words will not save you. Perhaps, only you can save yourself, but will you listen to this old man's words a bit more, Kurapika?" The Elder looked into his eyes with a gentle expression.

Kurapika bit his bottom lip, looking at the Elder as if he longed for his redemption after an endless amount of time. "El…Elder…" With great effort, he nodded slowly, roughly wiping his tears away with his arm.

The Elder placed his hand on his shoulder. "You have finally reached your goal - to retrieve all of our eyes. And… We are now together." At this, Kurapika nodded in agreement. "So no matter what happens to our physical eyes, our spirits can now stay together as we head for the skies above. However, we cannot rest until we are certain that you are no longer tied to the past."

"W-What do you mean… by that…?" Kurapika asked. His hands trembled.

"We wish for your happiness, and although this is a selfish request from us, we want you to be freed from all of the weight we did not wish to put on your shoulders." The Elder's expression turned solemn.

"What right...do I have to be happy…?" Kurapika gritted his teeth, trying to stop himself from crying further.

"Foolish child. Are you not a Kurta Clan member? Have you not reached your goals?" The Elder murmured to him steadily. "You have fulfilled your duty as a Kurta Clan member successfully. We are all satisfied and no longer need more from you to feel content. Since that is the case, you most definitely deserve happiness and have the right to be happy. Because not only do we feel joy when you feel happy, we will be able to head to the skies above without worries and be released from the ties of this world forever."

"But…" Kurapika's grasp on the Elder's clothes tightened as he gritted his teeth. He hung his head low, his eyes shut tight. "Even if I did fulfill my duty as a Kurta Clan member, how can I be freed just like that?"

"Silly child." The Elder pinched the younger male's cheek as if scolding a child. "You can be freed just like that because I say so! I am the Elder, after all. My word reflects the law of the Kurta Clan, does it not?" He huffed at him.

Kurapika's smile started to appear. It was a painful one, but it held some hope in it. "I don't believe there is a law like that, Elder…"

"You think you know it all, but this is actually a hidden law of the Kurta Clan and you are required to follow it." Clearly, it was a lie on his part, but the Elder lightly scolded Kurapika with fake anger. "And as part of the other hidden law of the Kurta Clan, since you are currently a Hunter, you are now required to be freed from our Clan. You must now be your own person, look for your own future, and find your own happiness! None of this revenge or destroying yourself business."

Since the Elder said that those were the hidden laws of the Kurta Clan, Kurapika could not question the Elder's words any further. He, instead, took those words to heart. "Is… Is this the last request from you, Elder?" Saying those words pained him further, but he needed to know.

The Elder hugged him close again. "Yes. So be the wonderful Hunter that you are." He then whispered to him affectionately. "Kurapika, please remember that we are all proud of you. Your mother, your father, Pairo, everyone… So while you might feel lost for a while, you will find your way again and it will be beautifully clear and honest - just like the scarlet in our eyes."

"How can you be so sure?" He managed to ask as the last of his tears rolled down his cheeks.

The Elder grinned at him brightly. "Because you are a member of the Kurta Clan! You are our child! And your eyes are as red as ours, so you will definitely find your way again, even if you don't feel anything or have anything that you consider to be your future right now!" He then stood back up with his hands on his hips. "Who was the one who had the guts to argue with me, to question our laws and to pass my tests to see the outside world?!"

"...Me." Kurapika answered softly.

The Elder ruffled the younger male's hair, letting out a hearty laugh. "That's right. You are." His eyes seemed bright, not showing any signs of hatred or bitterness. "You're our special child. You will do well. We all believe in that. So even if you can't trust that you can, trust us instead."

Kurapika's tears had finally dried. "Elder…" He had a feeling that the possession over Ai's body was soon going to be over. "I… Have I done well? Have I made everyone happy? Do they… Do they all approve of what I have done? Do they all want me to be free? Do they want me to be happy?!" Desperation lingered in his voice.

The Elder took a step back and gently smiled at him. "I speak on behalf of the rest of the Kurta Clan, Kurapika. They all wanted me to send you this message. So know that you have done well, you have made everyone happy, and we all approve of what you have done." Kurapika took a step towards him. "But most of all, remember that we love you, my dear child. We love you so very much." The happy tears in being able to talk to the child who was once smaller than him flowed down his cheeks. "I am happy that I was able to talk to you like this for one last time. You truly are our pride, our happiness, and our freedom. So please… Please be happy for us and for yourself. That is our final request."

"E-Elder, wait!" He choked as he reached out to grab the Elder's arms. "I-"

The Elder merely shook his head and smiled gently at the younger child in a warm and affectionate manner. "Goodbye...and stay safe, my dear child."

"Elder-!" By the time Kurapika grabbed onto Ai's arms, he saw a bright light surrounding her as her body slumped to the ground. He was on his knees when he caught her.

"I… I love everyone too, and I miss everyone. I miss…" He whispered to himself, knowing that the clan members could hear his words. Suddenly, there was a light feeling in his heart. It was as if he was freed from the heaviness on his shoulders - a heaviness that he never knew existed until now. He wondered briefly if they were all sharing his burden, trying to lighten his load, so that he could be free and happy. This made him feel at peace.

"Mnnn…" Ai mumbled. "Kurapika…"

Within the darkness of the room, he found her sleeping peacefully as she grabbed onto his shirt tightly. His lips widened into a soft warm smile. "Nothing that is my future, huh…?" He questioned aloud.

'_If that something can be a someone…_'

He caressed her cheek with his finger gently. A thoughtful expression lingered on his face.

'_Then I have already found my future. The light is..._'

"So beautifully clear and honest…" He whispered as he continued to softly smile at her.

* * *

"Lawrence," the Marquis entered with a serious expression. There were no signs of lightness whatsoever. "I need you to tell Arla to come back immediately by using that scroll of hers with you as the targeted location once she is done recovering."

"Is something the matter, sir?" Lawrence straightened his back.

The Marquis placed down a document that looked similar to the two other documents, but it felt somewhat different. "I believe the language is the same as the previous two, but there are no dark histories behind this one. In fact, the material used to make this one seem vastly different from the two documents."

"So you're saying that money should do the trick this time in translating this document." Lawrence pondered thoughtfully, feeling the paper with his own fingers. "I do see what you mean though, Marquis."

"Then you will let her know immediately?" He asked the terrorist hunter.

Lawrence nodded. "Of course, sir. I will inform her as soon as possible. If what you say is true, then this document is definitely connected to the other two. And it could be that we just need to figure out what it means in order to crack this case."

"Exactly." Before the Marquis left, he turned one last time to Lawrence. "I will be counting on you and on Lady Arlania."

"Yes, sir." Lawrence bowed respectfully towards the Marquis until the door finally shut completely.

* * *

Kurapika smiled brightly at Basho. "Morning."

"Huh?" Basho blinked in confusion. "Oh, um, hey. Morning!" He was not used to the carefree Kurapika, so this caught him off-guard.

"Morning, Melody." Kurapika greeted the music hunter.

She smiled happily at him. "Good morning, Kurapika. It seems like you had a good sleep last night?"

"Yes. I haven't slept this well in such a long time." His expression seemed so relieved and free. The high energy seemed apparent in the way he carried himself - almost like he was a child again. "Have you seen Ai?"

"Well…" Before Melody could say anything else, Kit-Two went up on the top of her head and pointed his plush arm at him.

"NICE BASTARD, ABOUT TIME YOU CAME OUT!" Kit-Two jumped towards Kurapika as an attempt to tackle him down, but he instead landed in Kurapika's arms.

"Let's go to Ai, Kit-Two." Kurapika began to walk off without waiting for a response.

Kit-Two grumbled to him. "Girlie's at the usual place. That beast-like bastard's place." Clearly referring to Neon, Kit-Two dug its face into Kurapika's chest, not wanting to experience any more violence from the two females.

"Thank you, Kit-Two." Kurapika whispered to the cat plush who nodded a little.

Once he saw her leaving Neon's room, his smile widened into a warm bright one as feelings of affection and happiness bubbled inside of him. "Ai." He called out.

Her cheeks flushed, just as he had expected. By the time he walked up to her, he patted her on the head affectionately, remembering the time when Gon made him patted her head before at the Zoldyck estate.

Kit-Two used his own arms to slip out of Kurapika's grasp, not wanting to be a part of this atmosphere. "I'm going to go on an adventure, nya." When no one responded, Kit-Two kicked Ai's foot before dashing off. Thankfully or sadly, Ai did not even notice.

"Kurapika. Are you… Are you feeling better?" She shyly asked, her cheeks flushing redder than before.

'_Ah… Why is she…_' Kurapika's cheeks flushed pink as he continued to smile warmly at her. "So cute…"

"Eh?" Ai's face burned red. "I…"

"Ah…" He inwardly scolded himself. '_Why did I say that out loud?!_' He turned his head away and coughed into his hand. "I think I'll go back to my position now. It's good to see that you're alright though."

"Oh okay…" Ai continued to blush. "Can I go with you?"

At that, Kurapika's eyes brightened. He smiled as he patted her head again in an affectionate manner. "Of course."

* * *

"AHHHH!"

The two sobbing burley men and their lackeys sobbed as they were thrown out into the streets.

Dusting her hands, Ai huffed as she '_imposingly_' stood outside the legal gambling center. The customers and employees inside cheered for her as the sobbing men got up to run away. "Don't come back again, you sniveling chicken poop!" She yelled after them.

'_What's with that insult_…' some of the onlookers thought, sweat-dropping as the young girl turned to head back inside.

As she mindlessly paced back inside the establishment, a chilling voice called out to her.

"It can't be. Is it you, goddess?"

She froze.

"I was right!" A man spoke, sauntering over to Ai from outside. Confused whispers flooded amongst the customers.

Fear gripped at her.

Ai opened her mouth to speak, but it was as if something heavy was lodged within her throat. 'Dammit!' Harshly biting down on her lip, she forced words out of herself. "Everyone, it's fine." She smiled enthusiastically. "It seems I have some pervert trying a pick up line on me, but I'm sure after knowing I'm seventeen, they would back off."

Laughter erupted. From them, one of them loudly said, "But Ai-san, you don't even look seventeen!"

"Shut up!" Ai pouted at them all as the laughter increased. "Anyways," she said, making shoo-ing motion. "Since I've gotten rid of the pests, y'all can go back to losing your money as I deal with this pervert."

Air filled with laughter, the crowd once more dispersed, including all but one employee. Relieved, she too was about to walk away before Ai glanced at her with a severe expression.

The employee's heart stuttered in fear.

'_Go call Kurapika._'

Those were the words that Ai mouthed.

In accordance with Ai's wishes, that employee rushed off to find Nostrade's other employee who had come to check this establishment with Ai as per Nostrade's orders - Kurapika.

In the elusive hype of the legal gambling center, that employee's franticness went unnoticed - as did Ai's conversation with the newcomer.

"A pervert, huh? I'm hurt, goddess," the unfamiliar yet knowing voice commented. "The whole of Eclisse really did revere you, sister of Akira and Chronis' trump card. I wonder how on earth, then, did you fall into a measly gambling center like this? And a legal establishment, of all things…" The man let out an ironic laugh.

Ai gulped; even without turning around, Ai knew he was a Nen-user. She had to make sure to divert any ensuing conflict away from the gambling center.

She turned around casually. "I don't know what you're saying-" And froze once more; he had a cigarette in his mouth.

Her skin prickled in fear as memories attacked her. She looked down, attempting to calm her racing heart. "...This a non-smoking establishment, sir." Fragile - her voice was fragile.

"So the rumors were true," the man continued, cigarette still in his mouth. "The goddess really does fear cigarettes. I wonder why." He began taking light steps towards Ai.

Panic swirled in Ai's gut. "No! Stay away!" Breathing shakily, Ai grabbed onto her head. "Stay away… Please!" She did not know if it was a wish towards that man, or towards the phantom of Chronis - as if haunting her forever, despite not even being dead.

As she drowned in her emotions, no longer being able to control them after months - or rather years - of containment, Ai wondered… A single thought stood out within the waves of her emotions… She wondered, if there would ever come a time where she would be free from Chronis.

But she never placed any hope in such an obvious answer, did she?

All of the despair she had tried to repress for months - for years - came pouring out.

Even as the man began speaking once more, taking steps towards her - Ai registered none of it. She was in her own world - a world of only pain and helplessness.

A soft whimper left Ai as her knees gave out - what was the use of standing - of smiling - of breathing?

But before she collapsed to the ground, someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards them. A gentle yet firm grip.

Even then, she did not register anything.

"Ai! Ai!" Kurapika gently shook the silently sobbing girl in his arms - but she did not answer him. "What happened?" It was as if she did not even hear him. He gritted his teeth; then, and now - what happened to make her like this? He then turned his piercing stare to the man in front of them - the likely culprit in making her cry. "What did you say to her," Kurapika demanded, keeping his senses and Nen alert, just in case.

Instead of answering, the man took a moment to puff out some cigarette smoke. "...Aren't you lucky this place is so noisy?"

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows at the cryptic answer, ready to speak before the man continued.

"This way, no one will notice the goddess' tears yet. After all, a goddess' tears shouldn't be so easily seen," saying that, the man laughed.

"What are you talking about." Anger and confusion bubbled up in Kurapika - what did the man mean?

Vaguely, she heard Kurapika's voice - calling her name, interrogating the man in front of them with hostility - but even though she heard him, she did not really hear him.

After all, what did it matter-

"He can't hurt you anymore, Ai. Not that stupid, pathetic priest." A voice she never thought she would hear again sliced through the tension. "Although you seem dumber, but at least, you're not a control-freak," Akira mocked, stepping forward between the three casually.

Wanting to question the newcomer, Kurapika held himself back upon seeing the man's face go pale at seeing Akira - he could spare a moment to see how this would play out. Besides… He sent another worried glance at Ai, whose tremoring whimpers seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"A-Akira-san…" The man cleared his throat and stepped back, offering a slight bow to the messy brown-haired youngster, who seemed bored at most.

"You should start running now" Lazily directing his attention towards the man, Akira smiled chillingly. "Because the next time I find you will the last time you can use those legs."

Fear in his eyes, the man wordlessly rushed out of the gambling establishment.

A moment passed before Akira turned to look at Kurapika, his eyes lacking the previous chilling glint in them. "The reports didn't mention this little monkey having a boyfriend. I wonder where she found one."

Kurapika's jaw tightened; reports, he said, reports. This meant this man had kept tabs on Ai - and although he doubted this man who had the same hair as Ai would harm her, he still did not entirely trust him. "What I am to her is none of your business. Who are you?"

Mirth flashed in Akira's eyes. "None of my business? Not when I'm her-"

"-Brother."

Both Kurapika and Akira looked at Ai.

"He's my brother," she repeated in a calm voice, wiping her eyes. "Also, Kurapika isn't my boyfriend," she said, hesitantly pulling herself away from his warm, comforting hold.

"Ah, Kurapika, I saw him in my reports." Akira crossed his arms in feigned-thoughtfulness. "But considering the contents, I never expected him to be the comforting type."

"Why are you here?" Ai had a confused, hesitant expression.

"Well," Akira began, scratching his head for a moment. "About the fool who targeted you. I needed to get some information about him."

She smiled at this, although it was small and tired. "...You could've sent someone else to find that out."

"Don't be stupid." The chilling smile returned to Akira's face. "Any fool who thinks he can trifle with me by using you… Even such pettiness, I will not let it slide."

Blinking at this, Ai laughed lightly.

"Ah, Ai-san, Kurapika-san, could you come here for a moment?" One of the employees called.

"Ah…" Reluctantly, Ai looked between the employee and her brother.

Sighing, Akira turned away.

Desperation in her eyes, Ai reached her hand out. "Wait, Akira-oni-san-" Only for him to throw a folded piece of paper back.

Catching it, Ai blinked at his back.

"Use this to contact me. Tell me when you're free, I'll come to get the information on that fool," he said, not turning around.

Ai smiled brightly at his back. "Does this mean I get to message you anytime I want?"

"Do what you want, you primitive monkey." And then he walked away.

"Hey!" Ai glared at his back. "If I'm a monkey, then what does that make you, you asshole?!"

* * *

"Killua, Leorio, Alluka, Gon, I will be taking my leave now." Arla announced to everyone. She then turned towards Leorio. "Also, Leorio, Lawrence wanted me to inform you that since I have fully recovered, he will send the money over to you by the end of today. Please check that the transfer was done successfully and inform me immediately if it has not. With that, your temporary job contract with the Marquis is now over."

Leorio smiled brightly at her. "Sounds good, Arla."

"Will you be coming with me?" She waited for the tall male to reply.

"Nah, I think I'll go back to my place and study for my medical entrance exams." Leorio answered with a sheepish smile.

"No worries. Thank you for taking care of me during this time." She curtsied towards him politely.

Leorio laughed jollily as he patted her on the head. "I'm glad that you're okay now."

Gon only smiled warmly at Arla, while Alluka blinked at her and flashed her a small smile, wanting to feel the older female's warmth again by hugging. Killua did not look at Arla as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. He could not smile like the other three.

"C'mon, Alluka. Let's go take a walk." Killua murmured as he held onto his sister's hand. Alluka looked up at her brother before agreeing with a big smile. Arla watched him with a slightly sad expression before heading in the opposite direction as Killua when they left her room together.

Killua suddenly paused in his walk. Alluka looked up at him questioningly. "I…" He released his grasp on Alluka's hand. "I'll be right back, Alluka!" He dashed towards Arla, pulling her arm and twirling her around to make her face him.

"Killua?!" She blinked in confusion. He stared at her hard and his thumb caressed her cheek as his hand cupped it. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her tightly.

"Thank you for being there for me. I…" He buried his face into her neck. She shivered from this sudden touch of his warm skin and hot breath. "I wish we didn't have to be apart as much. I know that we can call and meet up once in a while, but I…"

"Perhaps, one day, we do not have to be apart as much." Arla raised her arms to hug him back. "So still call me?" She asked quietly.

"I will. I'll call you as much as I can, even if you might get tired of it." He murmured, lifting his head from her shoulder. He peered into her eyes without hesitation. "Thank you, Arla."

Her eyes widened. She smiled warmly as always - the smile that never changes. "And thank you for staying safe, Killua."

Without missing a beat, Killua leaned forward and his lips lightly touched her cheek. A very different tingling sensation tickled her skin, letting her know that it was not his cheek, but his lips instead. Before she could say anything, he left her to go back to Alluka within half a second. She held her cheek with her hand in shock. Her cheeks and ears flushed red. She felt like she could not move for a long time, but she finally forced her legs to walk.

"That caught me off-guard. Must be his version of the greeting kiss." She muttered to herself, calming down her racing heart by taking deep breaths. "Now then…" She pulled out her scroll to teleport back to Yorkshin. "I have a feeling that the story the Marquis found is going to be vital for our future…" With a serious expression, she finally activated it.

Meanwhile, Alluka walked happily with Killua before she glanced up at him. "_Onii-chan_, why are your cheeks red?"

"Eh?!" Killua touched his cheek with his hand and then panicked. "W-well, it's because of the sunset!" He immediately regretted that answer. After all, the day was still bright.

"Ah, that makes sense! The sunset!" Alluka accepted his answer as if sparing him for now.

* * *

Ai stood in front of Neon's door silently. The only sign of movement and sound came from Kit-Two who dashed across the hallway in front of Neon's room.

"VROOM! VROOOOOOM, NYA!" Kit-Two cried out, running as fast as he could - back and forth.

'_Hm… After thinking about for so long… The answer to the second document. It has to be that._' Ai sighed to herself. '_Meteor City._'

During her short moments of break, she had taken the time to go over the second document, analyzing each line and the relationship they had with each other. When her potential answer did not fit with everything, she would throw that answer away and would then see if her next answer was the right one.

'_The soil of Meteor City…_' Ai sighed again. "I guess I'll have to let Lawrence know about this soon."

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!" Kit-Two stomped on the floor as if he was a giant. He then climbed one of the curtains to zip through the air like a monkey. "WHEEEEEEE!"

"...Sometimes, I wonder why he has gotten stranger these days." Ai whispered to herself as she warmly looked over Kit-Two. "I don't think my influence is that strong…"

"I think he's just bored." Someone answered. Ai's cheeks immediately flushed. She turned to face him - to face Kurapika who smiled warmly at her.

"Kurapika, what are you doing here?" She asked him softly with a bright smile.

He patted her head affectionately - an action that he has been doing to her often these days. "I have the rest of the day off." He paused briefly, wondering how she would react to his next question. "I know that you also have the rest of the day off in an hour. Do you want to spend time together for the rest of the day today?"

The moment Kit-Two heard those words, he slammed into the window painfully. "GYAH!" He slid down until he landed on his back on top of the floor. "WHAT, NYA?! YOU CAN'T ACCEPT, GIRLIE! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" He looked highly offended about this. "SHE'S MY SISTER! MY FAMILY, NYA! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER LIKE THIS! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!"

"O-Of course, I would love to, Kurapika!" Ai's eyes sparkled, ignoring Kit-Two's words, as she nodded enthusiastically. "Where… Where should we meet?"

"I'll head over to your room half an hour after you are off the shift." Kurapika smiled at her gently, feeling happy that she had accepted his invitation. "I'll see you then."

"Yes!" Ai smiled brightly as her cheeks flushed a deeper red.

Before he left, however, he looked over at her. "By the way, this is going to be a date. So don't think of it as something else." Without waiting for her response, he walked away smoothly.

Ai turned completely red as she leaned against the wall and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god, oh my god! It's a date!" She squealed to herself. "With Kurapika!"

Kit-Two stood there frozen. A highly offended expression lingered on his face as he stumbled forward. Getting back up, he swayed back and forth when he tried to walk towards Ai. He stomped his foot onto the ground and then kicked Ai's foot. "YOU BEAST-LIKE BASTARD GIRLIE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I'M GOING TO GO TO TEA GIRLIE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THIS!" Before Ai could say anything else, he ran off.

Ai blinked. "Sometimes, I really wonder what is wrong with him these days?"

And then she smiled again. "Ahhh! The date… Nyam, hehehehehehe…" But then doubt crept into her mind, dimming her smile. '_But…why? Does he really…feel that way towards me? He said it's a date! But…why would he like me? But he said it's a date! Ahhh! I'll just ask him later. Be happy now and worry later!'_

* * *

"Ah, I'm finally back here…" Arla took a deep breath as she admired the waking city of Yorkshin. She then turned her heel, smiling brightly at Lawrence who had dark bags under his eyes. "Lawrence-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Lawrence embraced her tightly, trembling as he did. She stiffened slightly at the touch. "What is wrong with you?! Did you not think that your parents would have been devastated if you wasted your life like that?!"

"I…" This was her first time seeing Lawrence breaking down.

Tears finally rolled down his cheeks as he took a step away from her. He roughly wiped them with his arm. "I might be older than you, but I'm only in my late twenties! So it doesn't mean that I can't be affected by my emotions. I also know that I told you to die when it's honorable and not to die in vain, but-"

"Lawrence. I did it not only because of my mother's final orders, which was to defend myself and to strike at any enemies who tried to attack my loved ones until they can never assault them ever again, but also because of partially your words. However, despite those two factors, the main conclusive and deciding factor that led me to such a decision was my feelings about the situation." Arla tried her best to hold in her tears. "While it might be hard to understand that it was not in vain, I truly was going to accept my own death if it meant that everyone I cared about got to live. Everyone can get mad at me as much as they want. They can whine and even complain about it all they want. But that still would not change my decision."

"Arla-"

"No, Lawrence. It might have been my most foolish decision as of yet, but I will stick to who I am when making my decisions from now on." Arla's eyes flickered of hard resolve.

He sighed, finally calming down. "Fine. I'll accept that. As long as it was a decision that you do not regret, then I will always support you."

"Thank you, Lawrence. You always acted like a ruffian, but you truly have a good heart. Thank you for everything that you have done so far and will do in the future. I hope by the end of this job, you will feel relieved about the decisions I make at that point in time and that you will truly have the peace you deserve in your heart." Arla curtsied politely towards him.

"You know, I feel like you said something like this before the Hunter Exams." Lawrence scratched the back of his head before throwing something into her arms. "That's the document that the Marquis found recently. Try to translate it with money - this money." He slammed down an enormously huge bag on the ground that almost went up to his waist. "This should be enough."

"Sounds like a plan." Arla sat down on the chair and began her chanting. By the time she was done, the entire bag of money disappeared and the white blank papers next to the document were suddenly covered in black text. She huffed in satisfaction, consider that this was way easier than trying to translate the first two documents. "It's done."

"Take a look yourself," Lawrence passed over the white papers over to her.

Arla's eyes scanned the pages and she kept flipping through the pages quickly. By the time she reached the last paper, that was when she finally set the papers down and slumped into the chair. "Lawrence, this…"

Her expression turned grave.

"If the contents here are true and relevant to the previous two documents, then this will not bode well at all - _for everyone_."

And with those ominous words in mind, Lawrence could only wonder, as he gazed at the stack of papers, what on earth was in the story that could cause such shock to Arla.

* * *

"Oh my god," Ai whispered to herself as she saw Kurapika standing outside her door, looking refreshed and even, dare she say it, joyful. '_So it was true! This is reality!' _

Hesitantly and slowly, she opened her room's door, making it creak as it opened. "Um…" She twiddled with her fingers as she looked down at her low sandals, blushing.

"You're ready?" Kurapika smiled at her warmly, reaching his hand out to her. "Shall we go then?"

From a distance, Neon clenched her binoculars to the point of breaking. "That… That bastard!"

Kit-Two jumped around near her. "HEY, LET ME SEE TOO, BEAST-LIKE BASTARD!"

Neon did not listen, continuing to glare at Kurapika through the binoculars. "I will murder him…"

Back with Kurapika, Ai stared at his outstretched hand, the blush on her face deepening. "Y-you really don't care about the state of my heart," she said, looking away as she awkwardly but tenderly placed her hand in his. "If I have a heart attack because of this, I'll haunt you." She huffed to herself.

Laughing lightly, Kurapika deeply intertwined their fingers together, keeping a firm but gentle hold on her hand. "If you say so."

"Meanie." Ai huffed to herself again, looking away slightly with the tips of her ears bright red. "Your hand…"

He blinked at her. "What about my hand?"

"Nothing… It's just…" Ai blushed harder, her hand trembling in his grasp. "Ahh! It's just such a weird situation. Y-you're holding my hand, being all smooth and asking me on a date… It's not fair!"

"Oh…" He blinked and then slackened his hold on her hand. "Do you not want to hold hands?"

At last, she looked at him with panicked eyes. "That's not what I meant!" She gripped onto his hand for a second before loosening her hold. "..." Shyly, she looked down again. "You… You don't know what you do to my heart! I… I like holding your hand, a lot… So please don't let go, unless you want to… Because I will never let go first." Despite already looking down, she clenched her eyes shut.

Kurapika placed his other hand on her head. "Then that might be a problem later because…" He smiled warmly at her when she hesitantly looked up into his eyes. He tightened his hold on her hand. "I don't want to let go either since you're really important to me." He then paused. "I suppose I will let go when you need to go to the bathroom though."

Her eyes widened - adoration, surprise and longing pooling into her glassy eyes as tears. "Ah… You're precious to me too, Kurapika… Really precious…" She looked down again, her heart thundering as she glanced at their intertwined hands. "So, it won't be a problem at all… Even when we're eating, we can just feed each other!" She looked up at him with a determined gaze, and then blushed. "But yes, please let go when I have to go to the toilet."

"Now then…" He lightly pulled on her hand as they finally exited the residence. "Let's go."

She shyly blinked at him. "Where are we going anyways?" She asked, and then laughing lightly. "...Mister charming?"

His smile twitched when she called him that nickname. Soon, laughter bubbled up in his chest together with warmth. "I have everything planned out for us, so just enjoy the day today," he murmured to her softly as they walked out of the mansion.

"That's pretty reliable of you," Ai said, turning away with a light blush. "Well… I don't mind wherever we go… As long as I'm with you…"

Hearing those words made Kurapika pull her towards him until she stood very close to him, feeling his breath on her head. His lips widened into a genuinely tender smile. "Thank you, but today is a day that I want you to have fun and to...heal from everything that has happened to you so far." He then wrapped his other arm around her shoulders - almost in a protective manner. "I haven't done a good job in supporting you. I know that's my mistake and because of that, I want to make it up to you. That and because I feel as though if I don't do this first, I will always regret it and will be unable to start anything with you." He then released her from the very loose embrace, only holding her hand as he faced the front.

She stared at him with wide, glassy eyes. "You're too hard on yourself… Just being by your side was…" She looked away. "But thank you… I'm sure, just spending today, and many more days with you in the future will…heal me, as you said. I'll trust your instincts."

He smiled sadly to himself, knowing that despite Ai's good will in regards to his past actions, he personally could not forgive himself until he ensured that she can completely recover from what he had done to her. In seconds, however, that smile changed into one of resolved strengths. "Then let's first go to the mountain. I heard that there was some zip lining opportunities over there." He then grinned at her. "I don't know if you ever tried it, but since we're already here, we might as well go try."

"Ah! Okay." She smiled shyly. "Since you picked it out, I already know it's going to be fun. Plus, mountains are super pretty places. You've already scoured five stars from me." She winked at him playfully.

As they finally walked out of the Nostrades estate, Neon and Kit-Two followed behind at a certain distance.

"That bastard…" Neon glared at Kurapika through her binoculars.

"ONLY THIS ONCE, I MIGHT AGREE WITH YOU ON THIS, YOU BEAST-LIKE BASTARD, NYA!" Kit-Two jumped around, still trying to get the binoculars. "So.. LET ME SEE, BASTARD-!"

"SHHH!" Neon placed her finger over Kit-Two's supposed lips. She briefly wondered how he could even talk in the first place. "Shut up, you hideous plush."

'_Those two…really aren't being discreet.'_ Kurapika sighed inaudibly as he heard bits of their argument. He then glanced down at the nervous and trembling Ai, who walked alongside him. '_Although… She doesn't seem to have noticed them so far…_'

"Ai." Kurapika faced her seriously. "I don't know if you noticed, but it seems like two… I mean, one person and one doll...is trying to follow us. Shall we go on a nice run?" He then smiled at her mischievously.

"Ah." Her face flushed. '_I didn't notice because I was too busy thinking about him.' _She then returned his mischievous smile. "Of course! I'd run to the ends of the world with you, Kurapika-dono!"

"...Right." He then pulled her as they dashed into the forest and towards the mountains quickly.

"Wha-" Flabbergasted, Neon picked up the plush by the scruff and began running after them, in a futile attempt to follow them.

"I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE, NYA-!" Kit-two struggled in her grasp.

Neon snorted. "You can't even puke. What are you talking about?"

Kit-Two shouted at her angrily. "YOU BEAST-LIKE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MWAH?! ONCE I GET GIRLIE TO GO AFTER YOU-"

"YOU IDIOT! WE'RE TRYING TO GO AFTER THEM FIRST!" Neon threw Kit-Two in front of her, proceeding to accidentally step on his stomach.

"GUAH-" Kit-Two's head limped to the side. "I dead, nya…"

Neon only rolled her eyes at him.

By the time they arrived, there was a huge line of people waiting to get on the zipline. "Woah, there's a lot of people here." Ai stared at them, wide eyed.

"It's okay. I already reserved a spot for us, so we don't need to wait in line." He pulled out two nice sleek cards from his pocket.

Ai then stared at him. "You… You seriously are so prepared. It's amazing."

"I don't want us to waste time since we have a lot in our schedule today." Although he did not outwardly expressed it very well, the tone of his voice showed how excited he was about today. He then pulled her towards the front of the line.

She blushed, her heart skipping a beat at noticing his excitement. "Kurapika, you're seriously too cute… You adorable infidel." Ai giggled as he pulled her along.

"Hm…?" He faced her with slight confusion. "I'm cute? But you're cuter." He seemed very serious when he said this. "So the one to call you an adorable infidel should be me." Then he faced the person in charge of the ziplines. "Excuse me, we have two reservations for XX:XX. The names are Kurapika and Ai."

Blushing, Ai faced down, whispering to herself. "Don't say such heart-pounding things, idiot."

"Ai, what are you doing?" Kurapika pulled on her hand again. "We're next!" His eyes almost sparkled as if he was a child who was about to get his favorite candy as a prize.

Seeing this, Ai's smile blossomed warmly. "You really are an adorable infidel. Let's go!"

When the instructors told them about the safety rules and then helped the two get set up, Kurapika glanced over at Ai. "I hope you enjoy this." He then faced forward, wanting to get started already.

"I mean, I do like pooping myself in public, I guess," she said casually as she buckled up.

The instructor looked at her seriously when she said that. "Do you want to get off? If you are too scared, then we won't force you to go on it."

Staring at the instructor, alarmed, she widely shook her hands. "No! I'm not scared - and even if I was, I _LOVE _being scared! There's nothing like a good thrill." She smiled pleasantly, almost as if she had sparkles around her.

The instructor sighed in relief. He then gave her a thumbs up. "Then you'll definitely enjoy this. Have a safe ride then!" He finally motioned to the other people to get them started.

Finally, they both went forward quickly, while going down slightly at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once the ride was over, Kurapika grabbed her hand as he led her to the closest town's busiest district.

"That was exhilarating," Ai said, her voice shaking slightly as she walked alongside Kurapika. "It was almost as good a medicine for constipation as Killua's anger."

"...Right." He said, entering into a nice boutique shop with her. "I know that you like to write notes, so I found this famous stationery shop. If there's something that you want, then tell me, so that I can buy it for you." Smooth stationary papers were placed carefully on the tables, while pens and other writing utensils were in multiple different colored cups. From the ceiling, there were crystallized flowers hanging down and white thin curtains covering the edges of the room.

"Uwaaah!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at all the cute and colourful stationary around. "Ahh! This would be so good for painting," she said as she felt some of the paint brushes. "Ah." She glanced back at him shyly. "But I'll pay for these myself."

"No. I'll buy it for you as a present." Kurapika frowned. "I'm the one who invited you to this date, so I'm going to pay."

A hesitant expression crossed her face. "But…" And then her eyes lit up. "Ah, then I'll take you out for our second date! And I'll pay for everything, deal?" She grinned at him, proud of her new idea.

"...Hm… How about this? We pay for each other's presents, but we switch off on whoever is paying for the meal? So for this date, I'll pay for a nice lunch and you can pay for dinner. And then I can pay for the dessert and drinks after." He then tapped on the table thoughtfully. "And then for the next date, you can pay for lunch and I'll pay for dinner and so forth."

Her eyes sparkled even more. "Uwaah! That's such a concrete plan, yes! Deal! As expected, Kurapika-shishou!"

He let out a soft laughter before grabbing the paint set and placing it on the counter. "Is this set the highest quality you have?"

"Ah, no sir. I can show you some of the better quality ones if you would like. It is stored in the back." The man happily asked him.

"Yes. Can you bring the one with the highest quality here?" Kurapika then motioned to Ai to join him at the counter.

"Of course." After a few minutes, he came back with a small suitcase. "This entire suitcase contains all of the best quality tools for painting." He opened the lock and showed the two of the contents inside. "Please take a look at it."

Staring at the set in awe, Ai thoughtlessly whispered, "It has the perfect shades of colours to paint you…"

"Pft." Kurapika stopped himself from laughing, coughing into his hand. He then closed the suitcase. "We'll take this. If my girlfriend wants to paint me, then she'll need to use this then." He teased her, while paying the cashier the appropriate amount of money.

"G-Girlfriend?" She looked up at him with a deep flush.

"You don't want to be?" He asked her innocently, taking the gift bag that the cashier put the paint set in.

"I…!" Her face flushed even more. "Of course I do, you goddamn infidel!" After saying that, Ai looked away, softly whispering to herself again. "I… I guess this makes us…lovers then." Covering her face, she shook her head violently, trying not to squeal.

Kurapika smiled at her warmly, taking her hand in his again. "Let's go check out the other shops, my shy girlfriend."

"S-shy?!" She looked up at him, scandalized. "I'm not shy! I can prove it to you." She then cleared her throat. "Hey, sweet cheeks, wanna-"

He laughed hard as they exited the shop. Before letting her continue, however, he pulled her towards him until she stood right in front of him. He gazed into her eyes while people kept passing by them on the streets. "So you're not shy…" His lips widened into a mischievous grin. "Then…" He leaned forward, his breath tickling her skin. "I can kiss you…?"

Blushing hard, Ai froze as she stared right into his intensely focused eyes. Her heartbeat pulsed loudly, lips opening slightly almost in expectation, as she remained frozen for a moment longer before turning away. "T-that's not fair! Jerk! Infidel! Don't ask me that!"

He took a step back, scratching his cheek with his finger. "Then I guess that's a no." He then pulled her towards another shop.

"It wasn't a no…" She pouted, her words low.

"Hmm?" Kurapika turned towards her again, a small smile appearing on his face. His hand held the back of her head, while his other hand grasped onto hers tightly. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he swooped in and planted an innocent kiss on her lips without warning. When he pulled away, he smiled at her again and pulled her into a tight hug, so that she could calm down. His heart pounded heavily. He began to worry that she would notice.

She clutched onto his back, her head reeling from what just happened. Her lips tingled, heart jumping around. It almost felt like her whole skin pulsed with her heartbeat. "Suddenly doing something like that…! You really don't care about the state of my heart, you adorable infidel!" Her voice trembled as she said that.

He smiled sheepishly. "You aren't the only one." He whispered, continuing to hug her.

She shivered at this, clutching onto his back harder. "...You adorable infidel."

He let out a small laugh and then released her from his grasp. His cheeks flushed pink as he looked into her eyes. Although he felt embarrassed about kissing in public, his eyes twinkled of contentment. "Shall we head off to the next location?"

Mouth clamped tight, Ai merely nodded over-enthusiastically.

* * *

Kurapika sat at the cafe with Ai, enjoying the night view from their window spot, as they sipped on their hot drinks.

"Gorilla hot chocolate… It unexpectedly tastes like normal hot chocolate," she said, blinking at the drink in her hands. "But it's so good." She giggled in contentment, melting in herself.

He smiled contently at her. "That's a relief. I heard good reviews about this place, so I hoped that you would enjoy it." He then sipped on his herbal tea. "I like mine too." He paused and placed his cup down, looking up at her. "Ai."

Noticing the change in his tone, she blinked up at him, tilting her head. "Hm?"

"What do you expect out of this relationship? Marriage? Just dating exclusively and that's it?" He knew that this was a topic that most were uncomfortable with, but he needed to make sure that their understanding of the expectations were the same and aligned. "Do you want kids in the future?"

Ai choked slightly on her drink once she heard the word, '_marriage_'. "What I want out of this…" She flushed deeply. "Well…" She twiddled with her fingers. "I… I want to be yours… Your friend, your lover, and…" Clenching her eyes tight, Ai forcefully pushed out, "...Your future wife!"

Kurapika laughed to himself, finding her to be so endearing in his eyes. He then smiled at her warmly. "Is that so. I'm glad to hear that. I also want you as my friend, my lover, and... potentially as my future wife." Finally sipping his tea again, he stared down at the hot liquid.

"T-That's good," she said, coughing in her hands as an attempt to calm herself down. Ai pulled at the collar of her turtleneck as an attempt to cool herself down, her body temperature far exceeding the range of comfortable temperature. "As for kids… If you get me pregnant before I'm twenty-seven, I'll kill you! More like, Arla will kill you!"

Kurapika coughed on his drink, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Ahem… I… You will not have to worry about that, but do you want kids? I do not mind either way."

"I…" Ai twiddled with her fingers. "I don't mind either way too, but… Pregnancy does seem scary." She shivered. "I love kids, but I'm not sure about having them, at least yet…"

He patted her head gently. "We don't need to have kids, Ai. I would prefer if we didn't, but if we did have kids, then perhaps adopting a child would be a better option for us."

Instantly, Ai seemed to have relaxed as she melted under Kurapika's head pat, a tender smile overcoming her nervous expression. "_Un_! That sounds better."

His hand caressed her cheek as he looked at her thoughtfully. "We can discuss about the other things later, so for now, let's just enjoy the time right now."

"Of course~" She leaned forward on her hand, grinning at him. "My future husband~"

He copied her, leaning forward on his hand and chuckling under his breath. "Of course, my future wife. I couldn't have said it any better myself."

Blushing, Ai immediately pouted. "You're so unfair."

"You are too." Mischief flickering in his eyes, he then leaned back into his chair, sipping his tea again.

"But you love me." She winked at him.

He quietly whispered back, not looking at her as if shy. "I know I probably do… So I guess I'm in trouble now."

"Don't worry, if you're in trouble…" She smiled at him lovingly. "Then I am too, because I love you too."

They then smiled fondly at each other.

* * *

**We're finally hitting the turning point in the romances for Arla x Killua and Kurapika x Ai! But man, poor Kit-Two... XD Always so dramatic haha**

**How do you feel about the romances so far? **

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter will be about the story that was on the document Arla translated in the previous chapter.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

_Back in the time when life was simple and the world was starting to prosper, there was once a prince who was seen by the world as the light of hope. Everyone in the land praised his light-colored hair. His peers admired his strength and devotion to the lands. The Lands was everything to him. And so, this was the start of the praising of the light-colored hair - the beauty of purity._

_In a further village from the Capital, there was once a normal girl who was scorned by everyone around her - seen as a curse to the lands. They wanted to destroy her very existence, but since murder was not an option, they ripped off her dark-colored hair, hoping to negate all of the bad luck they were having. To her, the Lands was nothing to her. And so, this was the start of the disgust of the dark-colored hair - the symbol of misfortune and sacrifice._

_The two were never meant to meet but when crisis struck the Lands, the prince set off to the village. The moment his eyes landed on the miserable girl, he was enchanted by how different she was - so innocent and pure in how she expressed her extreme emotions. It was so unlike anyone he ever met. When she was highly displeased, she made it a point to express it, but she was so in control of her other emotions. When he saw her alone with flowers, she smiled warmly - so different from her usual appearance. That was the moment the prince had fallen in love with her. However, she never put him in her eyes for she despised the fact that he was the one who made the world hate her dark hair. Despite the prince's attempts to take her heart, she never wavered in her hopes of living a normal life. _

_Unfortunately, the girls around her burned with jealousy. They loved the Prince from all of the stories, but now that he has come to their village, his brightness had taken their breath away. Out of spite, when the next drought happened, they blamed it all on her. They all wanted to watch her fall forever because if none of them can have the Prince's heart, then the ugly girl was not allowed to. _

_That was when the villagers took matters into their own hands. When night fell, they threw rocks at her the moment she left the house and confronted her, so that she could not escape. The Prince watched in shock, unable to do anything as the rocks hit her head. Blood began to trickle down as if tainting her with a curse. _

"_Begone, you cursed being!" They yelled._

_Before another rock hit her, an unknown traveler intervened, saving her. This unknown traveler was a skilled warrior with light-colored hair. He informed the villagers that if they did not stop their attack, then he would personally deal with them. This made the frozen Prince get a hold of himself. He commanded the villagers to leave her alone or else they would have to answer to him._

_Feeling thankful towards the two men, the dark-haired girl began to open up her heart, eventually becoming close friends with the two, despite the Prince wanting more. Because they shared a love for honing their fighting skills, the Prince and the warrior treated each other like equals. _

_Soon, however, the Prince noticed the growing feelings that the dark-haired girl harbored for the warrior and he the same. His heart grew bitter and soon, he became consumed in his jealousy. By the time he returned back to the Capital, he rushed to his Mother. _

"_I have someone I want to marry, but she loves another." His despair in losing the one he loves to his new friend and his hesitation on what to do killed him inside._

_His mother suggested for him to perform a ritual - that could give him the strength to take over her heart. Becoming obsessed with this, he researched heavily, ignoring his mother's warnings. And once his research came to an end, he first created a dark musical instrument by sacrificing hundreds of people in lesser known parts of the Capital, trapping their souls into it. The blood of those people stained the ground of their land, polluting its light from ever existing. With the creation of this first ingredient, it drove the remaining others insane as they massacred each other, leaving the land to forever be barren, changing it into a dump._

_The main Capital, which used to shine so brightly, lost its former glory, forever tainted by the darkness. There was no more honor as malicious men took advantage of the weak, killing and raping them as they pleased. The strong only cared for money, all corrupted to the bone. Very few remained to be honorable._

_Meanwhile, the newly married dark-haired girl and warrior went to go visit the Prince who welcomed them warmly. He congratulated the two before throwing the warrior into jail, accusing him of trying to overthrow the throne. Without allowing the dark-haired girl to speak further, he executed the warrior with his bloodied musical instrument by bashing his head in. Blood stained her skin and her dress as she screamed for her beloved - her final happiness. She asked why he would do this to them. He told her that she was supposed to love him - the light of this world, but because she denied him, he would take her light away. Because if he could not have her, then no one should and that he was willing to destroy himself if he could have her. _

"_With the music of darkness, let the sinfully pleasurable sounds plunge into the soil that is stained with your sacrifices' blood. Eat to your heart's content, my lord! These evil and corrupted souls remain in these Lands for your filling! So grant me my wish!" The Prince gathered the soil from his Land and the dark musical instrument, throwing his hands up into the air and kneeling down towards the ancient evil spirit that he was releasing into their world. "Rule this world under your holy power, but give her to me as my wife and as my love! Fill her heart with only me!" His high pitched laughter filled the air as the dark-haired girl no longer wished to be here. The malicious power grew around them and it was then when the dark-haired girl knew that something must be done about this. _

"_Use this," screamed a woman. It was the Prince's Mother. "Kill him! He is no longer my son!" She threw a dagger with a seal on it._

_The dark-haired girl grabbed it and looked at her dead husband. She cried silent tears as she then plunged the dagger into her friend's heart. "I'm sorry." She said. _

_The paper seal on the dagger quickly absorbed the malicious power without stop. _

"_...No need to be." It appeared as though the Prince had finally went back to his normal pure self. As soon as he weakly thanked her for stopping him, he died in her arms. _

_Out of despair, the dark-haired girl then used her own life to completely seal the monster that was going to use its power to rule the world, making her own soul go into the paper seal to ensure that nothing like this would ever occur. _

_The Prince's Mother, in hopes of preventing another tragedy, moved the seal onto another object - never to be seen again, as she then immersed herself completely in recovering the Capital to its former glory instead. _

_THE END._

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you to Elisablackcat for all of the reviews! We enjoyed reading them and appreciate that you took the time to write them. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter will start off 3 years after the Chimera Ants arc ended. It will be the beginning of the last arc for this series! Also, the last arc will be mostly focused on Arla and a deeper view of her past.**

**Also, thank you to Elisablackcat for reviewing. If I didn't get a review notification, I would have totally forgotten about updating this fanfic since I got sick this week and am still recovering.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"I am glad to have you back with us now, Ai." Arla murmured to her best friend as they slept in one of the rooms together - just like old times. "It has been three years, hasn't it? Ever since I almost died and you had to go back to the Nostrade Family."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back." Ai hugged Kit-Two as he snoozed aloud. "It makes me remember that I'm actually employed by the Marquis and not the Nostrade Family."

Arla's phone pinged and she paused, wondering if she should check the message.

"Go check it. It could be an emergency." Ai smiled encouragingly.

"Okay." She pressed the side button and swiped the screen to open the app. The moment her eyes scanned the message, her lips widened into a joyful smile that differed from her usual warm smiles. Ai blinked in curiosity. Arla soon typed her message quickly before turning off her phone.

Ai sat up, placing Kit-Two on the side carefully. "So who was it?" She was ready to tease her best friend about her potential _crush_.

"Hm? Oh, it was just Killua." Arla answered nonchalantly. "Speaking of which, did you hear that Gon finally earned his learning certificate? Seems like helping out Mito-san and working on his assignments slowed him down considerably."

Ai decided to let her off for now. "YES! He told me that his brain was dying." She then tapped on her chin. "What was it again? Four semesters' worth of schoolwork? And a 10,000 word report about what he did?"

"That sounds about right. He apparently also had to write a 30 page career record report." Arla laughed a little, feeling a bit sorry for her friend. Then she smiled teasingly at her best friend. "I heard from Leorio that he is back from the Dark Continent Expedition with Kurapika. It feels like quite an honor that I know two people who are in the Zodiacs now."

Ai blushed as she smiled brightly. "Yeah, I know. Kurapika called me when he got back. I really missed him...so so very much…" She glomped Kit-Two tightly. Kit-Two started to hit her arms with its soft arms, almost suffocating if that was even possible in the first place. The moment she let go, Kit-Two fainted on the spot. "It's been two years since he left. I'm allowed to fangirl over my boyfriend, okay?!"

Arla giggled. "Of course. I never said otherwise. But to think that you both have been dating for three years… Two years being long-distance… It is quite amazing when you think about it though. Time has been passing by so quickly." She then sighed, looking out of the window.

"So what has Killua been up to?" Ai interjected.

"Hm? I thought you would already know. You do send messages to everyone, after all." Arla blinked as she looked at her friend suspiciously.

"I mean I do, but…" Ai shrugged. "Entertain me?"

Arla laughed breathlessly. "Fine. Killua has just been leisurely traveling while visiting his sister occasionally. He hung out with Gon recently though." She then smiled brightly. "But ever since Alluka found the place she wanted to stay at, he has been getting quite grumpy about how his little sister has been taken from him like that. Although the only reason why he accepted her decision in the first place was because he made sure that they were all trustworthy good people beforehand." She tapped her finger on her pillow. "But as long as she is happy and safe, he is happy. That is how I see it - a good older brother. Except for the time when he constantly complained to me about how Alluka let him go when that happened." She laughed some more, remembering that moment.

"He sure talks to my _wife _a lot." Ai pouted, crossing her arms and acting as if she was in a grumpy mood.

"Ai, I am not your wife. I am more likely to be your sister." Arla corrected. "And plus, you are more likely to be Kurapika's wife if anything."

At those words, Ai flushed red as she buried her face into the pillow, screaming silently. "W-WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY SAYING THAT?!"

"Because it is true?" Arla tilted her head in confusion. "Are you both not planning on it? At least in the far future?"

"I… I mean we are, but…" She blushed harder. "It's a little embarrassing. Anyways, since Killua is traveling the world, shouldn't you have met him during one of your trips?"

"I mean…"

"You spent three years, right after you recovered from almost dying like an idiot, traveling the world, but you never found the third document, have you?" Ai laid back down on her bed.

"...I did meet up with Killua multiple times, even when he was with Alluka, but it was just catching up on life and having fun kind of thing." Arla then hugged her knees. "I searched everywhere around the world for the third document. Still never found it. But then again…" She never expanded her words after that, lost in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Ai's eyes narrowed at her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing is the matter. Anyways, that is about it." Arla looked outside of the window with a blank expression.'

"Arla, sometimes, I can't help but wonder if you're pretending to be oblivious about Killua's feelings towards you." Ai wondered aloud. Arla flinched. "Shouldn't you know by now how he really feels about you?"

Arla knew that this conversation would come up between them. She sighed. "I only found out when he confessed to me after I woke up from almost dying three years ago."

"!" Ai stood up from her bed. "Then you _do_ know! Why are you pretending that you don't?! Although it's a bit sad that you figure out his feelings by hearing a direct confession - _WHICH YOU NEVER TOLD A SINGLE THING ABOUT IT TO ME_! BUT HOW DARE HE CONFESS TO MY _WIFE_?!" Kit-Two tried to hit her with its soft paws to silence her as he slept.

"I… just did not think it would be that important to mention it to you at the time…" Arla murmured to her best friend. "And I was still confused as to how I felt for him personally."

"...Are you still confused?" Ai jumped onto Arla's bed. "Please tell me that you're not confused anymore."

"Well…" Arla sighed. She did not know how to express herself when it came to this kind of talk.

Her best friend looked at her a bit worriedly. "Then let me ask you this. Why can't you be with Killua when you only let Killua touch you?"

"But I also let you touch me." The former aristocrat answered.

"You mean you let all girls touch you to a certain extent, but you never let any guy touch you. More like you rarely even feel comfortable when they do touch you even a little." The younger female pointed out.

"...I suppose…The only reason why I let Killua touch me is because I feel so safe with him for some reason. Compared to anyone else who has touched me, his makes me feel so secure." Arla paused, remembering the moments when he touched her. "When I am with him, I can be myself and relax under his presence. I… I do not want to lose that."

"Even if it means losing him to another girl?" Ai looked sad when she asked that.

A pained expression flickered on her face before disappearing. She could only whisper out, "Perhaps."

"Well, this shows that you definitely like him way more than you actually think." The younger female was not going to let her best friend run away from her feelings.

"...Is that how it works?" Arla murmured to herself. "Then I will have to admit that I do like him quite a lot in that case."

"Are you scared that if you did confess, it'll ruin your friendship with him?" Ai asked.

Arla blinked in surprise. "I never really thought about confessing myself. I guess I was too focused on his own confession that nothing else, even if it seems like such an obvious choice, popped into my head. I am not that worried about my confession potentially ruining my friendship with him. After all, if that is all that it takes to ruin it, it just means that our friendship was not strong to begin with. While that might be saddening, it will have to be a truth that I would have to accept nevertheless." She looked down at her hands. '_And even if he were to reject me, perhaps that would be for the better - for a whole different reason..._'

"But it's not like your friendship with him has been ruined right now, so don't think about that!" Ai was tempted to shake her best friend back and forth. "And if you're not worried, then what are you waiting for?!"

Arla stared at Ai in silence.

"CONFESS TO HIM AT THE PARTY TOMORROW!" She excitedly jumped up again. "Try to be with him alone somehow and then confess to him! It's the perfect time to do it!"

Arla put her hand on her face as she sighed a little. "I suppose I have nothing to lose... Fine, I will do it... I will confess to Killua myself during that party. And whatever happens happens."

"EXACTLY!" Ai gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll have his execution planned out!"

* * *

_A ten year old Arla sat at the table silently, her face solemn. The rest of her family sat as well without moving a single inch. _

"_Now, now…" The King smiled benevolently at them. "This is such a joyous occasion. I am certain that bringing our families together in this way will strengthen our country."_

_Arla never looked up at her father as she expected nothing from any of them. Adults, no matter how high their position was, could do nothing against those who they considered to be up with the heavens. She closed her eyes, feeling the bile coming up in her throat. Her fingers curled onto the edges of her seat tightly - to stop herself from shaking. _

_While she was okay with the King after encountering him on multiple occasions in the Royal Court and held some sort of respect for him after seeing his hard work in improving the country, she did not like the gaze that his son and his wife sent her way - filled with utter disgust and undisguised hatred. To be forced into this engagement - a future marriage - would be utter hell for her. _

_Even if she was ten, even she could foresee that. _

_As she had expected, none of her parents said anything in response. She could see from the corner of her eyes that her brother looked angry. _

_She then stood up from her seat and curtsied towards the Royal Family politely. "We thank the King, the Queen, and the Prince for your deep consideration. Will you allow us, the Froshumburg Family, to have some time before we respond positively to your request about my engagement with the Prince?"_

"_..." The King stared at her with a hard gaze. "...Since you said that you just need some time before responding POSITIVELY to my request, I shall allow it. I will give your family three days to process and accept my request."_

"_...Of course. Thank you very much for your benevolence, my King. Long live our country and the Royal Family." She curtsied again. The rest of her family stood up as well and showed their respect for the Royal Family. "We shall take our leave now." _

_At the words of ten year old Arla, the Froshumburg Family finally left the supposedly casual tea party._

* * *

"WELCOME TO MY PARTAYYYY!" Ai enthusiastically greeted the group. Kurapika smiled affectionately at her, making her blush, while Leorio only sighed at her before grinning.

Gon happily greeted her back. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Everyone being together in one place."

Killua shoved his hands into his pocket, sending a teasing smile at Ai. "_Tch_, it's not just your welcome back party, anal-"

"DON'T CALL ME ANAL, YOU BA-" Ai screeched.

Before Ai could complete her words, Arla came over. "It seems like everyone got a nice haircut before coming here." She smiled affectionately at everyone, smoothing out her new dress and fixing her hair a little.

"Aren't you going to do your greeting kiss?" Gon asked her innocently.

Arla flushed pink. "Please do not tease me, Gon. I did not realize that it was abnormal to do such activities with friends until I traveled to other places by myself." Killua seemed a little disappointed that she was not going to do it. She then straightened her back and curtsied to them politely. "Anyways, welcome to the party. This is a celebration for Ai being back in her original position under the Marquis' employment and it is also to celebrate the fact that Leorio and Kurapika are now back from the Dark Continent Expedition. So please enjoy yourself."

"I look forward to it!" Leorio cheerfully walked over to Arla and high-fived her. "Man, you sure have grown or actually...maybe you look the same." He paused, thinking hard, until Killua smacked him on the head.

"Don't talk about such indelicate things to her. She is a female, after all." He muttered under his breath, ignoring Leorio's glares and greeting Arla warmly all at the same time.

Ai grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly. "AND CALLING ME ANAL IS NOT CONSIDERED INDELICATE?!" He ignored her as his gaze never left Arla in the first place. "DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMMIT!" Kurapika then pulled her away from him and patted her on the head to call her down.

Killua finally faced Ai with a smirk. "Are you really that delicate? I mean considering the stuff that comes out of your mouth."

Arla smacked him on the shoulder lightly. He looked at her startled. "Killua." She sent him a displeased expression. He straightened his back immediately.

He then scratched the back of his head sheepishly and glanced at Ai. "Sorry. I won't call you that. I guess I was too happy to see everyone that I ended up calling you that for old time's sake. Forgive me?"

Ai crossed her arms and pouted. "Hmph. Fine. I forgive you."

Killua grinned and gave her a thumbs up before walking up to the former aristocrat. "Arla, you look beautiful in that dress."

Arla's cheeks suddenly flushed red from the unexpected compliment as she smiled brightly at him. "And you look dashing in that formal outfit, Killua. I never thought that I would see you in such an outfit again." She locked eyes with him in an affectionate manner. "But I will have to say… Whenever I see you, it seems like you are being more open about your thoughts and feelings every time, which makes me happy."

His eyes softened at her words. He patted her on the head gently. "Maybe it's because of Alluka… Or maybe it's because of everyone else. Not sure why, but I think it's a good thing. Makes me feel better whenever I am open."

Ai jumped up and down. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Dragging Kurapika and Gon by the hands, she led them to the vicinity of the party.

"Ai, you're wearing a dress! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING UNDER IT?!" Arla yelled out when her best friend recklessly jumped around the place with Kurapika and Gon. She sighed as if thinking that it was hopeless. "Shall we go?" She sheepishly asked Leorio and Killua who nodded in agreement.

The moment they followed her in, she began to get bombarded by nicely dressed males who asked her to a dance, being surrounded by them until both Leorio and Killua could no longer see her within the crowd.

"What the…" Leorio's eyes widened. "What the hell is going on here?"

The Marquis walked up from behind them with a carefree laughter. "It seems like they wish to court her. Since she is a Hunter, is still single, and inherited the Froshumburg Family's fortune, they see her as a wonderful candidate to be a part of their family. Even if her home country did not appreciate her appearance, outside of there, her beauty and family background are quite noticeable by the high society males around her."

"Marquis," Leorio greeted his temporary previous employer cheerfully. "Nice to see you again."

"Leorio, was it? It is also nice to see you again." He shook hands with the Zodiac member.

"What do you mean by her home country not appreciating her appearance?" Killua glanced at the crowd. "She's beautiful." He murmured quietly.

The Marquis rubbed his chin with his fingers thoughtfully. "Her home country...or shall I say, my country. My country does not appreciate anyone with dark hair. They find it ugly and unfortunate - a symbol of misery and despair. And then her powers made everyone feel fear towards her. After all, many do not like the unknown. So when the opportunity came to destroy her, they all took that chance to eradicate their fear of the unknown." He then sighed lightly. "It is unfortunate that they are all discriminatory in that sense." He then shook his head, his eyes flickering of disgust. "My country, however, has a strong obsession over anyone with light-colored hair. Anyone with the lightest color hair would be seen as breathtakingly beautiful. They would be known as the purest, most angelic people on this planet."

"What the hell?!" Leorio could not help but yell that out. "Then Arla-"

"Well, that is all I will inform you. The rest is something that Lady Arlania should share with everyone if she would like to, rather than from a third party." The Marquis tipped his hat to the two. "I will be taking my leave now."

"Wait-" But before Leorio could finish, the Marquis had left. He grunted in dissatisfaction. "_Oi_, Killua."

"Yeah?" He glanced at the older male questioningly.

"Let's get her out of that crowd. I doubt she wants to be bothered by them." Leorio motioned over to Killua. "Help me."

"Okay." With those words, the two pushed the males surrounding her away. By the time they reached her, she held a very tired, apprehensive expression on her face. Killua held her arm gently. "Are you okay, Arla?"

She sighed deeply. "I am exhausted by their persistence."

Leorio began yelling at the group and telling them to go somewhere else. As they all glared at him and stalked off in a bad mood, he huffed and turned to the two. "Can't you reject them or something?"

Arla fidgeted with her fingers. "I did formally reject all of them when they sent me their formal invitations to get engaged with them." The moment she mentioned about the formal invitations, Killua's eyes widened, worry pooling in them. She then smiled at them with appreciation. "Nevertheless, thank you for helping me out, both of you."

"_Oi_, Killua. Let's stick to Arla during the party, so that no weird guys try to harass her." Leorio threw another glare at the other men nearby.

Killua shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sure. Then let's stick to Gon and the others, so that Arla won't be surrounded by just the two of us."

"Good idea." Leorio then walked in front as Killua casually walked next to Arla, trying to make her laugh with his funny travel stories. However, because everyone kept sticking to Arla throughout the party, she never had the chance to be alone with Killua - to confess to him about her feelings towards him, which greatly began to frustrate her.

* * *

As the party was coming to an end and the sun began to set, Killua gently tapped on Arla's shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly. "Can we talk?"

Her eyes brightened. "Yes...!" She answered softly with pink dusting her cheeks. She then wondered briefly if this would be her chance to finally confess to him about how she felt towards him - or at the very least, figure out how strong her friendship actually was with him.

As she followed him to an empty courtyard, he swiftly turned his heel to face her. "Arla, do you still see me as the same seventeen year old from three years ago?" He was no longer smiling. His eyes flickered of longing.

"...No. You are no longer the seventeen year old that you were three years ago. After all, you are twenty now." Arla shut her eyes before opening them again with a serious expression. "...Killua, do you still like me _romantically_?" She watched his expression carefully when she said the last word. After all, she had always felt uncertain about whether he truly meant it as a friendly way or in a romantic manner.

His eyes widened in shock. "You...didn't misunderstand my words back then? But why-"

"Back then, you were still young and had a lot going on. You had to take care of your little sister and deal with the repercussions of what happened three years ago, whether it be emotionally or mentally. I felt that it was best for me to let you mature, grow, and recover without my influence of any kind. After all, you still had yet to hold a good grasp of who you are as a person at that point in time." She then paused before sighing lightly. "And I was scared."

"...Scared?" He took a step towards her. His strong gaze never left her form.

"Back then, you were still younger than me and as I said before, had yet to understand who you are as a person. Because of that, I was never certain if you would continue to like me in that way for a long time in the future. That is one of the reasons why I pretended to be oblivious." Arla took a step towards him, feeling a little nervous. '_That and among other things…_'

Killua took an even breath. "Considering your words, it sounds like you would have accepted me if I confessed to you that I still like you as a woman once I have matured, understood myself as a person, and did not care that you pretended to be oblivious to my feelings three years ago." He shut his eyes as a long silence followed.

Arla stared at the ground, feeling a bit guilty. "Yes. I probably would have."

"If… If I have not matured by now and needed a couple more years, would you have waited for me?" Killua opened his eyes to look into hers. She did not turn her gaze away from his.

"...Yes." The clarity in her voice seemed to echo in his mind.

The ex-assassin swallowed hard. "And if I gave up on liking you or if I ended up liking another girl, you would have accepted that?"

She stared at the ground again before smiling at him. The smile, though, reflected one of pain and warmth. "...Yes, because your happiness is important to me. Regardless of what you are to me and what I am to you, you are someone precious to me, after all."

"Then have I matured enough?" He asked softly, holding his breath as he waited in anticipation for her answer.

"...Yes."

Before she could react, he purposely walked over to her. Every step made her heart palpitate hard.

Killua's eyes flickered of strengthened resolve. '_I…_'

He then held out his hand in front of her. She looked down at it questioningly. "Will you walk by my side, Arlania Froshumburg?" His every movement and his every breath, she could feel them all. As she glanced up at him once more, he smiled. "...Not just as a friend, but also as someone who will stand by my side - as lovers, as your partner?"

'_Ah… To think that I…_' Her heart thudded. Her eyes widened, brimming with tears. She swallowed hard as her lips trembled. She bit her bottom lip and held onto her dress tightly. "For the longest part of my life, I… I actually never hoped to hear such words from anyone. I never longed for such words because I feared that I would only cause misery to those who gave me this chance. So that is why I only wished for friends - because perhaps that would be the only kind of relationship I was allowed to have with another." Her trembling hand reached out to grab his, but stopped right before they touched. She stared into his eyes, which burned with such moving affection. "Despite all that, do you still wish for me to be by your side?"

His heart squeezed in pain, overflowing with tenderness for her in the depths of his heartbeats. '_You have always…_'

"You have always been the person who I wanted by my side. There has been no one else who could compare to you." He smiled warmly at her, the genuineness seeping through his gaze. His finger tip lightly caressed hers. "So despite all that you said, I still… I still wish for you to be by my side."

'_Killua…_' She released her grip on her dress.

His smile never wavered in the slightest. "Will you grant me this wish of mine, Arlania...?"

She shakily smiled, not allowing her tears to fall, but in the end, a droplet of her tear trickled down her cheek. "Yes." With the finality of that single word, she finally placed her hand on his and then squeezed for a few seconds before releasing.

He, however, did not let her hand fall from his as he instead brought her hand to his face. His lips softly touched the tips of her fingers. "Thank you." He then smiled at her tenderly - so gentle that she could almost feel the warmth of his affection wrap around her.

She wiped her tears away with her finger and then smiled back at him, loving endearment reflecting in her gaze towards him.

* * *

"_Lady Froshumburg, are you implying that my suggestion is incorrect?" An official almost snarled at the eleven year old. His hands crushed the paper._

"_Then what else can I be saying to you?" Arla coldly regarded the older man. "Someone who is supposedly far older than me cannot even see something so simple as that mistake. Do you really believe that a war would be wise in this time and day?" _

_She then took a step forward. "A war might bring a greater economy if our country was strong enough in the first place with our GDP. Unfortunately, our GDP cannot even reach the same levels as the other country. This means that once the war starts, our GDP will decrease much more than the other country's. Not only that, our military strength is not even up to the par of the other country. That being the case, if the war does begin, our own country will be the battlegrounds for this, which will then lead to our own destruction." _

_When no one spoke up against her words, she continued. "Have you ever thought about it carefully? The worst-case scenario…" She noted that they remained still, not reacting to her words - at least, not on the outside. "Once the war begins and we happen to lose, then we will be forced to play in the hands of the bigger countries. This has been proven before and will always be the case, even for us. We are not an exception to this unsaid rule. But if that is what everyone here wishes to do, then please go ahead and make that kind of decision. I, however, doubt the King would be happy about such a result. He is not so foolish as to agree to a losing war, due to pride or greed." _

_Her eyes narrowed at each and every official. "What makes it even worse is that we will be stuck in an endless loop of war and poverty after such a war - not that you even care in the first place, considering that you spoke up about such an elementary suggestion. But a lot of our citizens will end up as refugees in another country or will end up dead if we follow through with this foolishness. However, if that is what you want though..." _

_She slammed her fan against the wall. _

_CRACK-!_

_She dropped the broken fan to the floor. The officials paled. _

"_I will stop all of you if that is what you all desire." _

_Her blank eyes widened, taking in the rigid faces of every official in the room. "I will not forgive any pathetic excuses that come out of your mouth." _

_She then smiled sweetly at the official that wanted the war. Her pearly white teeth could be seen. "But you must think that this eleven year old is incapable of seeing through your lies. For the country? How utterly boorish of you. You should have just said that it was for your own wealth, then it might have been more acceptable." She picked up the broken fan and strode towards him. He took a step back. "So whatever shall I do with you." _

_He shuddered. _

_Her eyes were no longer the innocent crying ones from a couple of years ago. _

_When had she changed - changed into this evil little monster…?_

"_When will you learn…?" She questioned the man, digging the broken fan into his rib. A sharp pain shot through him._

_He flinched and then gritted his teeth angrily. _

* * *

"Lawrence, I have checked everywhere for rumors about any old documents, but…" Arla paused before finally looking back up at him again. "I believe the third document might be inside of my home country."

"But the Marquis has checked your country multiple times, Arla." Lawrence sat down, leaning against the back of his chair.

"But there is one place that he has not checked." Arla's fists tightened and then released the tension. "...The palace."

"Palace…" Ai repeated in awe, wondering how it looked like in person. Kit-Two slept on top of her head casually.

Lawrence slammed his hands against the top of the table. "There is _NO WAY_ I am allowing you to go back to that _damn_ country, Arla!" His voice roared. "And especially the palace? After what those fucking bastards did to you?!"

Ai took a step back, startled by his reaction. Kit-Two woke up from the loudness, peeping at Lawrence from behind Ai's neck. "Lawrence, calm down."

"Shut it, little girl!" Lawrence growled. "Get out. This matter has nothing to do with you." He motioned to Ai to leave. "NOW!"

Ai flinched before hugging Kit-Two. She glanced at the hard emotionless expression on Arla's face. Hugging Kit-Two tighter, she left the room.

The moment the door closed on them, Lawrence continued. "That pathetic excuse of a court betrayed you and your family! Not only did they use your cousin for their own bidding, they killed your family with the fire, sacrificing the official who fought with your cousin! Ever since I left you at the Exams, I have always searched for the reason why the fire happened - for the reason why the court treated your parents' deaths as nothing serious. To think it was because they thought that your family was being a pain in the ass - just because your family was doing their job correctly - to better the lives of the people!" He breathed heavily.

"I know. I suspected that was the case." Arla smiled sadly. "You just confirmed it for me."

Lawrence furrowed his eyebrows, his hands curling into fists. "Arla, that _woman_ is now the Queen and that fucking bastard of a prince is now the King. Even so, are you willing to see that fucking bitch and that shameless cheater?"

She stayed silent.

"The Royal Family only wanted to tie you to the Prince, so that they could use your Nen ability, Arla." He stood stiffly.

The door swung open. Ai appeared again, but this time, with the rest of the group. "What do you mean by that?" She asked sharply.

Ignoring her question, Lawrence continued, "When they learned that you would never follow their orders willingly, they decided that they had no use for you, which is why they allowed that pathetically stupid son to be with that bitch."

Seeing Ai get angrier at Lawrence, Arla placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder in order to calm her down. "Lawrence, call her appropriately right now. She is not _that _bitch. Her name is Bertille." Arla corrected him. "At the very least, this will help everyone else know who exactly we are dealing with."

His eye twitched in annoyance. "Why should I call her by her name when she doesn't deserve it?"

"Well, first, I do not wish for you to fall down to her level at the moment." Arla commented casually as she then stood in front of Ai, blocking the group from joining the conversation. "And second, it would be best for you to stop yelling. It is unbecoming of you. And lastly..."

"...Then I will gladly fall down to her level by calling her bitch, Arla. You cannot change that side of me." Lawrence coldly replied, interrupting her.

"I never said that you cannot call her bitch after this meeting. I only said that we need to establish the fact that the person's name is not bitch, but rather Bertille. Or do you expect everyone else to know who you are talking about by always calling her bitch in front of them?" Arla sighed. "Lawrence, is this so hard to understand?"

He paused, realizing the reason behind her correction of the _nickname_ he gave to Bertille. "I understand, but it has yet to relieve my anger about what she did to you."

She smiled warmly at him, taking a step towards him. "Lawrence, no matter how much she accused me of such evil acts, I will not allow her to destroy the very essence of who I am because her words will never be the truth - not if I can help it. But perhaps, her desperate act of accusing me falsely was her way of showing how much she loves the Prince. Even if that were not the case, someone else would have done the same as her anyways. After all, she was not the only one who hated me. The other noble girls hated me the same, which is why they supported Bertille's actions when the time came."

Lawrence's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "But-"

She shook her head at him. "It was never as though I cared for the Prince." Arla answered. "To me, the only man I will care for deeply from now on is-" Her lips widened into a warm smile towards the ex-assassin, her eyes twinkling of tenderness. "-Killua."

His cheeks flushed red, feeling happy about her words, despite the seriously tense situation.

She then faced Lawrence again. "There will be no other. The Prince cannot hurt me anymore. I refuse to let him."

"Then you will not change your mind?" Lawrence sat back down on his chair again in a slump.

"I will not." She then grabbed onto her best friend's arm affectionately. "But I will not be alone, Lawrence, so you do not have to worry! I have my best friend, after all!"

Ai grinned brightly at the older female in response.

Lawrence put his hands on his face out of utter despair. "I don't know… That makes me worry more-"

"HEY-!" Ai screeched, glaring at Lawrence. He only sighed once more.

* * *

_Twelve year old Arla sat quietly at the table. The Prince sat across from her, sipping his tea and doing his best to ignore her existence. She never reached out for her cup of tea nor for any of the desserts that laid on top of beautiful dishes._

"_Why aren't you eating?" The Prince asked her rudely. He threw the cookie in her direction, making it land messily on the floor. She blinked. "Eat that since your hair is dirty as the ground. I command you." _

_She finally stood up from her chair and grabbed her cup of tea in a very casual manner. She then walked over to the cookie and poured tea over it. The hot liquid made the cookie crumble into tiny bits. "Unfortunately, the cookie is no longer solid enough for me to eat. We will just need to feed it to the ants." She then smiled politely at him and then sat back down with the cup back on the table. _

"_Tch." He sneered at her. "So desperate. There are so many girls out there who want me, and yet, I'm forced to be with you because of your desperation and pushy behavior towards my Father."_

"_Believe what you would like to believe." She merely commented. "After all, I am not expecting anything from you. Love? Affection? I sincerely doubt someone such as yourself is capable of providing such an emotion for me. So I will make this clear for you right now. You are allowed to have a lover or even a mistress. I do not mind. If you wish to provide all of those emotions for them, please, go ahead. I would prefer that anyway." _

_Arla swiftly grabbed a rose from the vase roughly. The thorns pierced her delicate fingers. She, however, ignored the fact that her blood started to stain the stalk of the rose. "However…" Her free hand wrapped around the petals of the flower. "If you get in my way on improving this country for the better, then I will not let you get away with it." She crushed the petals ruthlessly as she ripped them off the flower, throwing the petals into the air. Each one landed gracefully on top of the table. _

_She casually directed her frosty stare towards him. The Prince finally paled._

"_I will not allow your greediness and inability to understand the country's intricacies and relationships to destroy this country." Dumping the rest of the flower into his teacup, she then smiled warmly at him. His fingers trembled as he released his grip on his teacup. "Is that understood?"_

"_You...monster." He murmured to her, not removing his gaze away from her in fear that she would kill him the moment he looked away. She walked towards him until she stood in front of him, causing flashes of fear to etch itself into his expression._

_She then shook her head at him. "No. I merely reflect the person in front of me." Her finger lifted a few strands of his hair. "If you are warm, then I will be warm, but if you face me with the intent to attack - to destroy anyone and anything that is important to me, then I WILL become the monster that you are so scared of." She released the strands, letting them fall to the sides of his face again._

"_So choose carefully, Prince. This is your final warning."_

_She silently walked away from him._

"_For you are not an exception to anything."_

* * *

Arla stepped outside of the mansion, needing to rest her eyes after sifting through so many documents in one-go. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the breeze that gently wafted through the air. She then took a deep breath before opening her eyes and keeping still for a brief moment. Her lips parted a little.

From a short distance in front of her, Killua stood quietly while looking out into the garden. When he turned towards the mansion, their gazes locked as he paused in his step.

"Arla…?" He called out, his voice brimming with loving affection.

She blinked a few times as if in disbelief that he was in front of her, staying silent as she watched him walk towards her slowly. It was times like these that she wondered if all of this was a mere dream - a dream that would end soon. When he finally reached her, he held out his hand again. He did not force her to hold his hand at all. He only waited for her.

She looked down at his hand, reaching out to grab it.

The moment their fingertips touched, her eyes widened, his warmth wrapping around her from that single touch. When she grabbed onto his hand completely, her lips widened into a shy but joyful smile, her eyes looking up at him with gentle fondness. "Killua." She finally whispered to him softly.

He grinned brightly in response. "Are you heading off for another walk?"

She then held his hand with both of hers. "Yes." She did not break her tender gaze towards him. "...Take a walk with me?"

"Of course." He assured her as he then stood by her side, still holding onto her hand. "Lead the way."

They then walked slowly but purposely, enjoying the nature around them and the river that flowed beside them.

One step.

Two steps.

She noticed a red pinwheel from afar as it swirled around endlessly. It almost made her want to grab it from its location.

Three steps.

Four steps.

They soon talked about Kit-Two's weird antics, laughing about, and then discussed the fond memories they held about the rest of the group.

Five steps.

Her small smile kept growing into a different kind of warm smile - the kind that can move one's heart. The genuineness shined from the way she laughed softly to herself.

'_I hope…_' Killua thought to himself as he never looked away from her, taking in everything she was showing him. '_-to stand next to her in this world._'

Inexplicably freeing and colorfully blazing - that was the way she held herself in front of him.

'_And walk…_' Devotion and fondness pooled into his eyes. '_-side by side with her._'

She then took a few steps ahead of him before twirling around to face him. "Killua, thank you."

"Hm?" He questioned her, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Thank you for being patient. Thank you for being yourself. And thank you...for choosing me to be the person to stand by your side." She put her hands to her chest, smiling appreciatively at him. "From the very first moment I saw you, I wondered where I would lie between your wishes and your reality. At first, I believed that it was friendship, but now I can see that it was not. It was affection, passion, fondness-" She paused before continuing. "-and dare I say it, budding love."

'_Love… I have always…_' His hand grasped onto his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart - the heart that always beat fast for her. '_Ever since then…_'

"And so Killua, no matter what happens…" She then swallowed hard, her lips trembling and her hands grasping onto the hems of her clothing. "No matter what I have to do…" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "No matter how much I have to change…"

Just from the tone of her voice, he could feel her pain, her anxiety about the future, and the heaviness of her duty. His face was soon stricken with longing and unavoidable confirmation of his understanding of himself. '_Even if I deny it and even if I do fear death - both hers and mine, haven't I made up my mind since a long time ago…?_'

"I will-" She murmured to him softly as she took a step towards him.

'_-go with her._' His resolve strengthened inside of him, while his eyes blazed with passion. She could no longer look away. '_Wherever she is headed, I will go with her - in the same direction, no matter what happens in the future._'

"I will do what I have to do, so that we can both live and love each other without anyone trying to stop us." Remembering the painful experiences she went through before in her country, she reached out to grab both of his hands. "I will fight for the safety of everyone's future - _our future_." Despite the bravado she showed to Lawrence, the scars that came from her past truly haunted her in her dreams, reminding her constantly of what she must fight for when the time comes - and of what she fought endlessly for in the past and had failed to accomplish.

When their hands finally touched, she snapped out of her deep thoughts as he whispered to her. "Then I will support you, Arlania." He took a step closer to her, their foreheads almost touching. "I will not let you do this alone. Neither will everyone else."

Their gazes locked, unable to pull away. He knew of her fears, of her despair, and of her hesitation by the look in her eyes. And he refused to let her down.

'_So just a little longer… Let us stay like this… Let us enjoy the peace that we feel right now - the love that I feel for him._' Arla finally embraced him, burying her face into his chest. '_Even as the sun sets, I hope, I wish that time would slow down, so that we can continue to be like this forever._'

"You will never be alone ever again, Arlania." Killua's fingers ran through her hair, tears threatening to appear in his eyes, as he desperately wanted her to know this. "Because I am…"

"Even if that is the case, I will not use you or anyone else as a shield in any way," she whispered to him, interrupting his words, while his arms wrapped around her tightly. "-because I want to be…"

'_The person who stands by your side._'

* * *

"As you already heard from Lawrence, it will most likely be unpleasant for Lady Arlania to go back to our home country with just Ai and Lawrence by her side. That is why I would like to hire all of you officially to ensure that she will be her normal self while she is there and so that she would not lose who she is as a person." The Marquis scanned the group carefully. "Will everyone agree to this request?"

"Yes." Killua stepped up first, his eyes not wavering in the slightest.

Gon also stepped up with a determined look. "Of course!"

"In that case, us too." Leorio patted Kurapika's back as they both stepped forward as well.

Kurapika then asked the Marquis, "What will be our official positions and how long will this job last?"

"Good questions." The Marquis approved. "This job will start when we arrive at my country and will end when we leave. Is that fine?"

Kurapika seemed content at the answer and nodded.

"Now then… As for your official job, it will be to protect Lady Arlania. Once we arrive at my home country, I cannot trust anyone to be around her, except for you four men, Ai, and Lawrence, during that time, so you will need to stay close to her and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious." When the Marquis noted that everyone understood, he seemed pleased. "Gon, Killua, and Kurapika. You three will act as bodyguards for the people in my household. This includes anyone who is hired by me." He then faced Leorio. "You will act as the doctor and caretaker for the injured and the weak."

"Sounds good to me!" Leorio gave the Marquis a thumbs up and a big grin.

The Marquis only smiled back at Leorio. "If everyone agrees, then sign the contracts and hand them over to Lawrence. I will need to prepare for everyone's trips." He then tipped his hat towards the group, leaving behind only the contracts on top of his desk and a pen as he left the room.

* * *

_CLICK-!_

_Thirteen year old Arla paused and then turned around. She walked over to the door and pulled hard on it before realizing that she was locked in the room by her classmates. She could hear giggles and murmurs of 'she deserves it' from the group outside of the room. Her hands curled into fists. Her hurt expression smoothed out into one of blanknesses._

"_Let's see if she uses that scary power of hers to get out of there." One voice laughed about._

"_Such a monster. Why don't they just keep her in jail or in a cage? Maybe then, we'll stay safe." Another female seemed to worriedly whisper this to her friends._

_Someone patted that female's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. She's too prideful to retaliate."_

"_It's her fault for being a monster and for having that disgusting hair." Another snarled. _

_Arla could feel her blood going cold. _

_Again, it was her hair. Again, it was her power. Again, it was their own assumption about what she was truly like._

_Never was it about her personality, her desires, her dreams, or her accomplishments._

_Always…_

_Without letting this deter her, she pulled out two bobby pins from her hair. "Apologies, Misty." She whispered to her stylist. Bending one of them completely until they were at a right angle, she then picked off the rubber end of the other before straightening that one out. She soon stuck that pin into the lock a little bit and proceeded to bend the end of it into a hook. She sighed in relief. "This should be good enough. Time to open this." _

_In only a few minutes, she used both bobby pins to unlock the door cleanly. _

_CLICK-!_

_She sighed in relief again. After swinging the door open, she sped walked to the classroom, stuffing the ruined bobby pins into her pocket. _

_From the classroom, however, uncharacteristically loud cheers could be heard from inside._

'_What is going on…?' _

_She opened the door carefully, not wanting to interrupt the class. However, the teacher spotted her anyway. "Lady Froshumburg. How nice of you to join us on this fine day." The teacher's voice bit of sarcasm and annoyance. _

_Arla only smiled pleasantly at the teacher. "I apologize for the disturbance." She then stared at the group of girls who locked her inside the room coldly. "It will NOT happen again." They paled._

"_Well, hurry up and sit down." The teacher dismissed her rudely. "As I was saying, she is a transfer student, so treat her nicely." That was when Arla noticed the slim young girl who stood next to the teacher._

_The transfer student had beautifully light colored hair that twinkled and even sparkled in the sunlight. Her wide doe-like eyes seemed innocent at first glance, but Arla knew better._

'_This girl…' _

_Arla was not so naive to believe in the innocence of this girl. There was something menacing and dark lurking behind those eyes. _

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about her…?'_

_The transfer student noticed her gaze and smiled pleasantly at her. However, Arla merely returned to her seat and ignored the gaze she sent her way._

_Whispers of how she was so cold to the new student and how the new student should never get involved with her consumed the room._

'_Good.' She thought to herself. 'Please get in the way because I do not want to get involved with her at all costs.'_

_For the first time in a while, she then smiled a very genuine one as she finally looked out the window._

* * *

Arla looked out the window to rest her eyes after signing the documents that she was allowed to sign, when suddenly, a white figure entered the room from the open window. She jumped up in surprise.

"Arla, good morning!" Killua grinned at her playfully.

She smiled at him sheepishly, holding onto her chest with her hands. "You scared me."

"But it keeps you awake, doesn't it?" He joked before getting off the windowsill. "Anyways, here's a present." He handed over a vibrantly red pinwheel. Her eyes flickered of recognition.

"This…" She reached out to take it from his hand, amused contentment coloring her tone. "This pinwheel…"

"You looked at it during our walk a while back." He leaned against her desk, watching her expression carefully. "Do you like it?"

She held the thoughtful present in her hands and smiled affectionately at him. "Yes. Thank you, Killua. I really like it." She then placed it in her jar of pens and pencils, staring at it lovingly. "It's beautiful..."

He put his hands behind his head, trying to hide how happy he felt about her reaction to his present. "Maybe I should have gotten you a hundred of them instead if I knew that you were going to like it this much."

Arla shook her head enthusiastically, her eyes widening at the thought. "One is good enough for me. I do not need more than one."

He scratched his nose thoughtfully before grinning at her brightly. "In that case, I'm glad that I only got you that one." He then grabbed a chair and placed it in front of her desk. She looked at him questioningly. "Since that's done and over with, let's play a game now."

"A game…?" She blinked. "What kind of game?"

"Describing a place that you want to travel to." Before she could respond, he placed his hand over her eyes. "Close your eyes and imagine. I'll go first."

"Killua…" She was about to tell him that she had to keep working, but she felt his fingers touch her lips as an attempt to silence her. She decided to play along for now.

"Imagine that we're traveling together. A white beach. The soft white sand falling to the ground as you gather some in your hand. The light breeze blowing against you. The sound of the ocean waves - all gentle and soothing. The birds are crying above you as they search for food." His voice carried over like a lullaby, making her relax even more in his presence.

Her lips widened into a relieved smile as she briefly thought about suggesting to him to become a storyteller or a writer, but her mind soon lingered in the images of the white beaches and the warmth she was feeling under the sun. Her breathing seemed to get lighter little by little - until finally, she had fallen asleep in her chair.

Knowing that Arla had been losing sleep lately due to stress, he purposely did this '_game_' to ensure that she would catch up on some of her sleeping hours - at least, during the day since night clearly did not work for her - and he had actually managed to succeed.

"I'll be right here for you..." He smiled affectionately at her, running his fingers through her hair. "...So sleep well, Arlania." He murmured to her, lifting her hair in his hand, and then kissed it gently, before letting it go.

* * *

_Ten year old Arla smiled brightly at the girl in front of her. _

_Finally, she had made a friend. She embraced her affectionately. The girl let out a bubbly laughter, hugging her back._

"_Let's go pick some flowers together, Arlania!" The girl pulled on Arla's hand energetically. Her eyes were bright and filled with innocence - at least, that is what she desperately wanted to believe. As they began to pick some flowers in the wide field, something suddenly pricked Arla's arm. She flinched. She unfortunately could not figure out what caused the pricking feeling in the first place._

_Her friend glanced over at her worriedly. "Is something wrong, Arlania?"_

"_N-no. It is nothing. I am fine." Arla smiled warmly at her, trying to erase any signs of pain. Her arm continued to strain badly until it began to swell. She grabbed a light blanket and covered it. "Since we spent a few hours here, why don't we head back and have some tea?"_

_Her friend's eyes brightened up. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!" She pulled on Arla's swollen arm roughly and dragged her towards the house. Arla bit her bottom lip to endure the pain._

_Eventually, she excused herself to go to the bathroom in order to cool down the swelling in her arm, but by the time she headed back to the living room, she heard the sound of someone being slapped. She flinched. _

"_You idiot girl. I told you to prick her with the needle. So why is she not unconscious yet?!" A male voice cried out in anger from inside of the room._

"_I… I did!" Her supposed friend teared up._

_Arla began to feel cold inside again. Her hands trembled until it finally stopped. The shininess in her eyes dimmed once more._

"_Now we can't get rid of her!" The male slapped her again. "You useless girl." _

_Arla's heart began to slow down as if reacting to the happiness that was slipping out of her. 'I should have known. I should have trusted my instincts. I should have been smarter. I should have been more cautious. I should have...known.' _

"_My Lady?" Lawrence walked up to her questioningly._

_Feeling relieved that someone she could trust was here, she then slammed the door open, her face dark. "Well, well, well… I should have known that your girl would be the same as you - disgustingly weak and timid. Unable to face me on your own in the Royal Court, official?" The official flinched. She smiled widely at him. "I should thank you though for providing this experience for me. For I have learned to not trust a single soul here. To choose me as an enemy, you and your daughter will regret it for the rest of your dead life." She then snapped her fingers. "Lawrence, I permit you to release the files to the King. Because it seems like a certain someone really thought about overthrowing the King."_

_The official trembled terribly. "W-wait, my Lady. I beg for your forgiveness. It was merely a mistake-"_

"_A mistake…?!" She laughed aloud without stop. "A mistake, you say. Kidnapping and killing someone are mere mistakes…? Are you that stupid? Or are you that pathetic? I cannot tell what is even inside of that brain of yours! I suppose it is just air!" She shook her head, chuckling under her breath now. She suddenly stopped laughing and then coldly regarded the two. "Enjoy the last few days of peace - or shall I say, hours." She turned her heel and began to walk away. "Lawrence, let us go."_

"_Yes, my Lady." Lawrence bowed before following after her, ready to retaliate against anyone who tried to attack them._

* * *

When Arla woke up again, it was night. She found herself in her bed - alone. Despite this, she felt an unusually warm spot next to her at the edge of the mattress. "...Killua…?" She called out, but no one responded to her.

"It must be late…" She murmured to herself. Although he was not there, she felt as though he was still with her, making her heart feel warm again. She got off her bed and headed towards her desk when she found a handwritten note that was clearly written by Killua.

"_Arla, I made sure to stay by your side for the past eight hours. Now I know that you slept enough for the day, so if you want to keep working, then go ahead. If not, then sleep tight and I'll be sure to wake you up in the morning. Either way, just remember that I'll always be by your side and that everyone cares a lot about you, so you have nothing to worry about for tonight. - Killua_"

Arla smiled to herself as she thanked him inwardly. Placing the note underneath the jar that held all of her pencils and pens, she noticed the vibrantly red pinwheel again. Her finger gently touched the ends, making it swirl a little.

"I suppose I can sleep a little bit longer tonight." She whispered quietly, her smile never fading away at the sight of the pinwheel. "...I hope you sleep well too... Killua..."

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Again, thank you for the magnificent reviews, Elisablackcat! We highly appreciate it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter will show more of Arla's arc aka the last arc of this fanfic. Also, there will be 6 more chapters left instead of 3 now. I wrote more one-shots that have to do with Arla x Killua since I realized that there aren't enough fluff between the two. haha **

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

It had only been a week since everyone moved into the Marquis' residence in Arla's home country. And it had only been a week since Killua watched once more as Arla walked around the mansion blankly. It was as if she lived in her thoughts these days, rather than in the real world.

However, he finally decided that enough was enough.

As he walked up to her, he pulled her wrist lightly, stopping her effectively in her tracks. She turned around to see who it was when he embraced her tightly. "...Killua?"

When he said nothing, she became worried. "Did something happen?"

"Yes." He finally answered.

This alarmed her. "What happened?"

He pulled away from her with a solemn expression. "You. You are what happened."

She blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"These days, it seemed like you were living inside your head, instead of here." He held onto her hand gently, gazing into her eyes as if wishing he could learn of her thoughts. "So I had to pull you out of there by hugging you like that."

"Oh…" She smiled sheepishly at him. "I apologize for being so caught up with my thoughts. I just had a lot to think about since coming here. So many thoughts and emotions…"

'_Arla…_' He knew by the look of her eyes that she was still being haunted by her past again in the form of her dreams and he also knew that she struggled to process the fact that she was currently in the country that abandoned her when she needed it most.

"Your duty...might be to end what you have experienced in the past on your own." He clearly articulated to her. "But it is not your duty to go through the struggles and pain by yourself. The journey can be accompanied by all of us, Arlania."

The strength in his eyes released the tension inside of her. She had a small genuine smile on her face immediately afterwards. "...You are right. The journey does not have to be done alone, even if the final battle is mine for the taking." She then nodded to herself, looking a little relieved to hear his words. "I am lucky to have everyone by my side, willing to fight for what I believe in." He smiled in relief, now knowing that she was no longer stuck in her head.

She then tugged on his arm shyly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Arla immediately let out her hand to him. He glanced down at it curiously before looking back up at her. When he noticed the way her gaze reflected of deep affection, his expression automatically warmed towards her. He grabbed the hand that she held out to him. She then pulled his hand to her face and her lips gently touched each of his fingertips as if every single one was more precious than gold.

"...Thank you." She whispered, her voice soft.

His heart pounded hard as he took a step towards her.

"You're welcome."

Their gazes locked once more - soft, heartwarming, and explosively passionate.

As their hands began to part away, she could feel the gentle heat from the very end of his fingertips. '_Just a little bit longer… Just a little bit more…_'

'_-time to be with her like this..._' The step he took towards her was small, but noticeable. '_To enjoy… To love… To bring about the joy in our lives as the person to stand…'_

They shared a small smile, resolved contentment reflecting in their eyes.

'_-to stand and walk by your side._'

* * *

"Marquis, is there a reason why you called me to your office?" Arla got straight to the point, not willing to waste any of his time.

"Lady Arlania, I hope you have been getting used to your homeland again." The Marquis stood up from his seat as he then handed over a fancy envelope. "It is an invitation from the Royal Court, specifically addressed to you." Her heart palpitated uneasily. To think that what she had feared would happen actually would happen... "I do not know how they found out about you being at my residence, but I suppose they are being cautious of every step I take."

She bit her bottom lip. '_Calm yourself. There is no reason to panic right now… Killua, Ai, and everyone else will be with me. I am still on my journey. I am not in the final battle yet_.'

"The Royal Court…" A troubled expression appeared on her face. "I suppose I am not allowed to refuse."

"Unfortunately, that would make things difficult for me if you did. They already suspect me as it is." He sighed deeply, looking just as troubled as her. "You may, however, take one bodyguard with you - or as they call it, your attendant. I highly recommend that you take Lawrence with you though."

'_Only one person…_' She smiled painfully. '_At least, one is better than none._'

Her face darkened. "I suppose you have a point there. He would be the only one who could understand what is going on in the Royal Court. I doubt anyone else could hold their tongue as well as him."

The Marquis then hesitantly continued, "I am concerned that the Queen might hold the document that we had been relentlessly searching for the past three years. So I would like you to inform the rest of the group to get this document secretly, while you are at the Royal Court. The Prince, I mean the King, will also be at the Royal Court during this time. So this will be the best time to steal it."

She looked at him in surprise. "I did not expect you to order us to steal a document from the Royal Family."

"At this point, this is for the sake of the country. If the Royal Family is part of this horror, then we cannot excuse it and if they are never willing to part with it, then we must take it by force." The gleam in the Marquis' eyes flickered dangerously.

"..." Arla nodded in agreement. "I suppose we have no choice then. I will inform them immediately."

"Before you go, take this with you." He handed her a storage tube. "This contains the map of the palace." He sighed deeply. "And do tell them on my behalf to be careful of any traps. I cannot have them get caught by anyone in the palace. Also, when they do find the document, they should immediately store the document in the storage tube that I just gave you - for their own protection."

"Understood. Is there anything else you need me to tell them?" She straightened her back.

"No, that is all. You are free to leave." He began signing documents as she curtsied to him politely and left the room swiftly.

* * *

_Arla's brother pulled the fourteen year old her into a tight hug. "Please do not bear everything alone, Arlania. I know that you must think of us as useless or powerless, but I… I will not let you suffer alone anymore." He then smiled painfully at her. "Since I am older now..."_

"_...Brother." Arla's expression never changed, however. Only her voice reflected how moved she felt by his words. "But how will you…"_

"_First, I will establish myself in the Court. I know that it will be tough and I might need your guidance to get this done, but once that happens, I can be a solid support for you. You will never have to be alone anymore in that damned Court." Her brother scowled when he recalled the way the four year old Arla was pulled from him roughly a long time ago. _

"_Brother…" Arla's eyebrow rose. "You should not call it, damned Court." _

"_Pft." He let out a jolly laughter. "Of course, that is what you focus on."_

_She looked highly offended at how he was acting. A small pout actually graced her lips. "Whatever."_

_He placed his hand on her shoulder. "So will you help me, my dear little sister?" His smile widened into one of blooming warmth - one that she has not seen in a long time._

_Her eyes almost teared up. She looked away before whispering to him. "Of course, I will. Who do you think I am?"_

"_My cute little sister who has not changed in the inside at all?" He suggested to her jokingly. _

_She punched him lightly on the upper arm, letting out a sad yet happy laughter. "Meanie." She then pulled him into a tight embrace - the first one she initiated since she was four years old. "I would like to think that I grew up a lot since that time..."_

"_You might have changed on the outside, but inside, you are still that innocent and adorable little sister of mine." He patted her head affectionately._

"_But isn't my hair disgusting? Doesn't it make me look ugly?" She bitterly asked him._

"_Now you are being really silly. The Marquis once told me that your hair is actually seen as quite beautiful in other countries, so there is nothing to worry about. The only problem is that our country is extremely narrow-minded, which is why they say such offensive things about you. They clearly do not know and do not represent the thoughts of the world." Her brother huffed. _

"_If it is the Marquis who said that to you, then I can trust his words." She finally smiled._

"_W-wait! You are supposed to trust my words! Not the Marquis! I should have pretended that it was me who said that and not him." Her brother sighed. "Now my cute little sister will not look at me in awe."_

"_I do not know why you would want that in the first place, but I can try to look at you in awe if you would like." She suggested to him with a giggle. _

"_NO! Or actually, maybe yes. NO! Yes…?" Her brother struggled to reach a decision. "No. Yes! No-"_

"_Brother, let us go get some lunch. I am absolutely famished." Arla rubbed her stomach with a sheepish smile._

"_Oh alright. I cannot have my adorable little sister starve now." They held hands as they finally walked to the dining room together - a comfortable atmosphere surrounding them._

_But just when Arla began to believe that their future would turn out for the better, it was exactly a year later that she desperately realized that her brother should have entered the Court earlier for his plan of supporting her to be more effective. In fact, it was exactly a year later - the year that she turned fifteen years old, that everything crumbled their hopes into dust._

_And so the happiness that she thought was happiness turned out to be disguised misfortune - the hell that she never expected - for she had hoped from the bottom of her heart, so desperately hoped that her life would turn out for the better with her family._

_However, in the end, that happiness was never meant to end happily. It was merely the foreboding of their tragedy._

_And so, in the back of her mind, she finally began to wonder if she really was meant to be happy, just like everyone else in this world. _

* * *

"So we'll have to infiltrate the palace today…" Ai glanced at Gon and Killua. "WE'RE GOING TO BE AWESOME!"

Killua only sighed. "Can you keep quiet for once? Just memorize the damn map if you haven't already. I'm going to give it back to Lawrence when both of you are done."

"...Killua, did you already memorize it all?" Gon asked nervously. "Because I can't remember anything."

"...Don't tell me that you're not the only one." He stared at Ai hard. "Tell me that you at least memorized it."

"Um…" Ai began to laugh awkwardly.

Killua sighed. "We can't take this with us, you know…" He pulled at his hair a little. "I should have just asked Kurapika to go instead."

"HEY, I CAN DO THIS IF I WANTED TO!" Ai huffed as she crossed her arms, her eyes slanting at him. "And just so you know, I already memorized it! We had a night to memorize it, after all!" She smiled proudly.

"Right…" Killua looked at her with doubt. "Then let's get ready to go."

"You're amazing, Ai!" Gon commented with a bright grin, giving her a thumbs up. "You're amazing too, Killua!"

"Thanks." Killua smiled as he then motioned over to them. "Are you ready?" They then looked at the palace from a distance.

"Yeah." Both of them answered.

* * *

Arla rode the carriage in devastating silence. The other four could not help but also stay quiet and look at the former aristocrat.

'_To think that this day would come…_' Arla's fingers curled until it grasped her formal dress tightly. '_No, I knew that this day would come. Isn't that what my heart has been preparing for? Isn't this what I'll be fighting against…?_' Her eyes narrowed, glaring outside of the only uncovered window. The other windows were covered by a dark cloth to protect them from the raging sun.

'_This will be the starting point. No, not the starting point,_' her shoulders began to feel heavy once more. '_I am merely starting where I last left off._' She glanced at everyone briefly before looking out the window again. '_So whatever happens will happen. At the very least, everyone else will be supporting me and will be fighting with me, not against me. This time, that will be the major difference between my past and my present._' Her fists tightened a bit more. '_And this time, I will not lose. This time, I will successfully protect everyone…_'

Lawrence finally spoke up. "Arla… I mean my Lady… Please calm yourself. You cannot allow your emotions to show so obviously in front of the Court-"

"-I know, Lawrence. _Silence_ yourself_._" She almost snarled, surprising him. The way she commanded his attention reminded him of her Mother. He bowed to her in respect and faced forward without speaking further.

'_Dive into the water, Arlania. Let all emotions silence itself. You are no longer Arla. You are now Froshumburg Arlania, the true Head of the Froshumburg Family. There is no room for love, for mercy, and for the weak._' Her eyes darkened. '_Remember… You must protect everyone. You must stay strong. To stand next to his side, next to everyone's side, I must fight._'

Her expression hardened into an impenetrable poker face with only pride remaining. It was as if all other traces of emotions were erased from her. Her back straightened itself as her mind kept sifting through all of the potential situations that could occur from this meeting and its solutions.

By the time they reached the palace, Arla did not even glance at a single one of them. "Lawrence, keep your chin up. It's time." She got out of the carriage as if it was natural to her, not even showing an ounce of weakness to the Queen's people as they greeted her coldly. Lawrence followed after, standing behind her ever so slightly.

The moment everyone had their eyes on Arla and Lawrence, the other three silently left the carriage and swiftly infiltrated the palace successfully.

"Please come this way, Lady Froshumburg." The servant guided her towards the location of the Royal Court.

She coldly regarded the servant and then followed without much words.

'_What are they plotting…?_' Lawrence glanced at everyone with suspicious as he also followed in.

* * *

"Welcome to _my_ country, Lady Froshumburg." The Queen smiled beautifully as if forgiving all of her _past sins_ that had to do with her. "I hope you are quite enjoying yourself here."

Arla did not smile. "It would have been quite enjoyable if I did not have to see anyone from this Court. What is your motive for inviting me here, _Bertille_?" She icily stared at the woman before her.

Queen Bertille's eye twitched. She, however, quickly recovered and smiled gently again towards the former aristocrat. "It is proper for you to address me by my title, Lady Froshumburg."

"I have no respect for the wicked, meaning that everyone in here is not worth addressing correctly, except for a select few. And you are not one of them, _Bertille_." Her lips widened into a cold smile, sending a shiver down the officials who stood in the court.

"You rude imbecile!" The King slammed his fist onto the armrest.

The Queen walked over to the King and placed her hand on his arm. "Please calm down, my dear. It cannot be helped that she was not raised by civilized people. Clearly, they have taught her incorrectly. It is no wonder that the Froshumburg Family easily perished in the fire."

"As always, you are acting like the good child. Do you not find that kind of act to be nauseating, _Bertille_? I always thought of you as a smart person, but considering how you act towards the Prince even now, perhaps I should reconsider and think of you as merely unintelligent." Arla uncaringly added in.

"I am a King, you fool!" The King stood up from his seat angrily. "Do not insult me in any way."

The former aristocrat only shook her head in disappointment. "It seems like the release from my engagement with you was a sincere gift from the Royal Family. I cannot stand such idiocy. To think that someone like you can actually stand in the throne so proudly when you see nothing outside." She then sent a calculative gaze towards every single official. "Such poor taste."

"Now, now, my dear. You need to calm down." The Queen caressed his cheek gently. "I do not want you to waste energy on someone as pitiful as her." She then faced Arla with a pitying gaze. "While you are allowed in this country, please do understand that you will never be welcomed here with open arms, especially after all of the actions you took against me."

That was when Arla smiled brightly, surprising the officials around her. "Why, how _benevolent _of you to warn me so, _Bertille_. As though I am so _brainless_ to not even know such a _simple _thing, especially after what the _Royal Family_ pulled on _my_ _family_."

The former King and Queen stiffened at those words.

"If you truly believe that I _care_ to even stay here for any longer, then you are mistaken. I have better things to do than waste words with someone as _appalling _as you." Arla then flipped her hair elegantly. "After traveling the world, I have come to realize how _unextraordinary_ this country really is. It is quite _laughable_ that you even have the decency to be proud of this country. The lack of infrastructure and the low quality of life for the commoners… So utterly sad."

"Then you should thank your _brilliant_ parents for making our country this way." The Queen only smiled gently at the former aristocrat. "At the very least, I am proud of the way I live." She then stared at her husband lovingly. "For I am blessed with such trustworthy people and with a very capable husband."

"My Queen…" The King looked at her in awe.

"You, however, are a different story." The Queen never released that gentle, yet pitying expression of hers. "Not only did you become a Hunter, which I find to be so utterly shameful, you are now in a courtship with someone who used to be an assassin. Just what are you thinking? Were you not a noble once?" She asked, appalled at the former aristocrat with a scandalized expression on her face.

Arla's eyes sharpened. '_Just how much did she keep an eye on me?_'

* * *

"Getting here was easy, but…" Killua glared at the safe. "What kind of lock is this?!"

Ai stared at it hard. "You…" She narrowed her eyes at the lock.

The ghost hovering around the lock sneered at her, pulling down on his eyelid and insulting all three of them there - not realizing Ai could see him.

Gon blinked at Ai curiously, whilst Killua stared at her in exasperation.

Her eyes twitched. "You're one rude asshole."

The ghost froze in the middle of dancing and cursing at them. '_Wait… Don't tell me… Can she see me?!'_ The ghost paled.

Then her expression melted into thoughtfulness as she tapped her chin. "But…you're right. Killua does look like a mountain goat."

Gon laughed awkwardly.

Killua's eye twitched in anger. "_HAH_?!"

The ghost stared at her in shock. "You… You can hear me?!"

Ai blinked, used to having this question asked of her many times before. "Well, yeah. I can also see you." She smiled at him brightly. "I'm a fan of your insults. You must either be Wakespeare, or a big fan of him instead… You know so many of his insults."

The ghost stared at her, scandalized. "You… You freak!"

Eyebrow twitching, Ai laughed dryly at him. "Well, freak is another word for weirdo, so I'll take it as a compliment… You ugly buffoon!"

"What…" Gon looked at her in confusion. "What is happening?"

"Tch, who knows," Killua answered him instead, looking annoyed. "All I know is that she's finally gone crazy. I don't know what Kurapika sees in her. Maybe he's as crazy as her."

Gon bonked Killua's head from where he was. "Don't say that," Gon scolded whilst laughing lightly.

Ignoring them, Ai continued to banter with the ghost. "Anyways, could you, like, stop possessing that lock?" She deadpanned at him. "I know y'all souls have free time and all… But I think possessing a lock of all things would get boring after not even a decade. Wasn't that why you were making all those rude faces at us?"

The ghost's eyebrow twitched. Huffing, he crossed his arms. "No way! I am not going to leave, especially since you asked me to."

Her eye twitched, but then a moment later, she smirked. "If you don't leave this lock… I'll dig out Wakespeare's dead body from his fancy grave and..." Ai made obscene hand gestures. "I'll do _this_ and _that_ to him."

The ghost stared at her in absolute and complete horror.

Killua was convinced that she finally went insane.

Gon looked scandalized. "Ai… Don't make those kinds of jokes," he told her seriously.

Killua then placed a silencing finger up, causing Gon to glance at him in confusion.

"I hate that I have to say this…" Killua looked like he had given up. "...But whatever she's doing, it's working," he said, looking at the now shaking lock.

Gon stared ahead at the lock. "..."

"Y-you wouldn't dare." The ghost backed away from Ai, horror-struck.

"Oh, I would." Ai grinned darkly. "Didn't you just call me a freak? Well, I'm a strap-on loving freak."

"Anal," Killua whispered under his breath. For once, Gon did not scold him.

The ghost began panicking. "B-but it's a skeleton!"

Ai blinked, tilting her head. "You do know you can still insert _that_ into skeletons, right?"

Another horrified expression crossed the ghost's face before he sighed. "F-fine! It'll be fine if I just leave, right?!"

She smiled at him brightly in response. "Yes! If you stop possessing this lock, I won't do-" she made obscene hand motions again. "-this and that to Wakespeare's skeleton."

The ghost pulled himself out of the lock, muttering curse words as the lock cracked open.

"Well, that was easy." Killua blinked as he then stored the document inside of the storage tube. "_Oi_, Ai. Make sure that the ghost doesn't say anything stupid to the Queen. We can't have them blabbering to her about us."

"Okay." Ai smiled brightly. When she finally threatened the ghost into never telling the Queen about them, she gave the other two a thumbs up.

"Then we should go. I think I can hear some footsteps coming closer to this room." Gon warned the two.

In seconds, they immediately left the room and headed for the Royal Court to make sure that they timed their escape the same as when Arla's carriage leaves the palace.

"By the way," she said as they easily maneuvered their way around.

"Hm?" Gon looked at her, urging her to speak, as Killua groaned.

"I-I'm not actually into strap-ons!" She whispered harshly, blushing. "I'm as submissive as they get… God, this whole situation was so embarrassing. Goddammit, I don't even like strap-ons, and to have had to say that… Both of you better forget all of this."

Gon looked highly disturbed. "I didn't want to know that."

"And I need to wash out my ears." Killua muttered to himself as he searched for something he could use as an ear cleaner. "Now where is that cotton swab…?"

* * *

"A noble? An assassin? A Hunter? Royalty." Arla then sneered. "What difference does someone's background make if they are internally wicked?" She frostily looked at the two. "You must still be afraid of me, _Bertille_, considering how much of a background check you did on me. Are you afraid that I will destroy you and your marriage, now that I am here as a Hunter?" She took out her fan and snapped her wrist to open it. Putting it in front of her mouth, she laughed mockingly at the Queen. "Please do not kid yourself into thinking that I would ever want that foolish husband of yours."

"There is no need to attack me like that, Lady Froshumburg." The Queen looked pitiful. "I was only concerned for you-"

"Silence, you pathetic excuse of a Queen." The fan snapped shut. Arla took a step forward threateningly. "The only person who should be concerned about me is myself. I have no need for your sympathy acts. They only disgust me."

"At the very least, I have not killed a single person." The Queen then turned towards her husband. "Why is she so scary, my dear husband? I do not understand why she cannot accept my worries about her…"

The King held his wife's cheeks with his hands. "Do not worry about such a sinful devil like her. She only acts like that because she is jealous of you. No one is as pure as you, after all."

The Queen's eyes brightened up. "So that was what happened! You are so smart, my dear husband. I knew I could count on you to explain everything to me!"

"After all, how could some dirty assassin compare to me? A King?" He caressed her hair gently, whispering such words in her ear, despite the fact that everyone in the Court could hear what he said.

Arla's grip on her fan tightened. She took even breaths to calm herself. She would not allow them to get to her like that.

"Killua…" Gon worriedly glanced at his best friend.

Killua's expression seemed to have reverted back to his seventeen year old self; all emotions were wiped from his expression. The only sign of his anger was the way his fists tightened until his skin paled further.

Ai wanted to slap the Queen's face until she was black and blue, but she knew that she would only make things worse, so she did her best to contain herself.

"At least, he has more honor than you, _Prince_." Arla smiled warmly at the two. She hit her hand lightly with the fan consistently, seemingly as though she wanted to beat the two with it. "Someone who has taken another woman _officially_ when they were clearly engaged to another has no right to say that they are better than anyone in this world. In fact, you are worse than the dirt on this Land." She took another step towards them. "And haven't you always said that the dirt on this Land was not worth stepping on when you can always step on pure concrete and marble?"

The King snarled. "I never said anything like that."

"As always your brain contains nothing, I should have expected that from the start." She put the tip of the fan close to her mouth. "No wonder you always get manipulated by the officials and never get _anything_ done. That must be so disheartening to see how _pointless_ your existence actually is. Perhaps, now you know why my Father struggled to get anything done for the betterment of the land."

"You-" Before the King could say anything, the Queen had guided him back to his seat to calm down.

"Dear, let me handle this. You do not have to waste your energy on that kind of person." The Queen reassured him. He huffed in annoyance before nodding in agreement.

That was when Arla laughed again behind her fan. "As always, you hide behind someone's back, _Prince_. Oh, but you wanted me to call you King, so I suppose I should call you _tiny King _instead."

"Silence, you imbecile." The Queen turned a stern look towards her. "This is the Royal Court. Show respect to those higher in status than you." She then smiled gently at her. "Or is it that your family is so crude to not respect the rules or law? I suppose your Mother has to do with your sad excuse of an upbringing. She must not have taught you properly. That is for certain. And if not, your Father must not think much, considering how rude you grew up to be."

"I think we are done here, are we not? _Bertille_?" Arla chillingly stared at her. "I doubt you would like to spend more time with me, considering our opinion of each other. After all, my family has taught me to destroy my enemies if they wish to do harm to those I care about."

"Is this a threat?" The Queen sharpened her gaze before realizing her mistake.

Arla's lips widened into a mocking smile. "It seems like you are admitting that you have done harm or are considering to do harm to those I care about, _Bertille_. If there is nothing else you wish to speak to me about, then I will take my leave now." The smile vanished, leaving behind a frosty look to everyone around her. "Lawrence."

"Yes, my Lady." He managed to stay silent and calm throughout the entire conversation.

"Let us leave this disgusting place. I cannot stand breathing the same air as those fools." She snarled, turning her heel as she began to exit the Court.

"Yes, my Lady." Lawrence glanced briefly at where the other three hid before following her.

The other three, understanding the cue, began to head straight for the carriage.

* * *

**(WARNING: There will be implied verbal sexual harassment - but nothing physical - and there will also be gore in this scene. If you are not comfortable with reading this type of content, please skip this scene.)**

Killua suddenly put his arm in front of the two. "Wait." He whispered to them as his eyes narrowed at Arla and Lawrence. Someone stood in front of the two with an unnatural grin.

"My, my, my. You have grown quite well, Lady Froshumburg." The official stood, clapping his hands quite arrogantly. His eyes wandered over her figure and licked his lips.

Lawrence was close to grabbing the hilt of his decorative sword and stabbing the official in the eyes. His expression hardened further. Rage swirled in his eyes.

However, Arla's expression brightened. "I am very pleased to see you too." She smiled very charmingly at him, touching his arm lightly. Fluttering her eyes, she shyly murmured to him. "Would you like to join me somewhere..._private_…?"

His cheeks flushed with delight as he nodded, touching her back roughly. "I never thought that you would be the one to suggest _that_, but if you are willing, I am more than happy to give you the utmost extraordinary pleasure."

Arla turned to face Lawrence with a smile. "Please wait for me at the carriage, Lawrence."

Lawrence snarled. "But my Lady-"

Her eyes turned cold. "Did you not hear me?"

"Y-yes." His fists tightened as he bowed low. He then glanced sharply at the three who were hiding, hoping that they were going to protect and follow Arla in his stead. He finally headed for the carriage.

Meanwhile, Arla stood behind the official as he walked ahead of her, boasting to her about all of his great deed when it came to matters of the bed. She only nodded and smiled whenever he turned around to check on her positive reaction. She felt her throat tighten up. Her hands curled into shaking fists.

Killua, Gon, and Ai were ready to tackle down the official when the time was right, but they paused when they noticed something particular. Arla flicked her wrist, releasing the latch that kept her dagger hidden in her arm sleeve. She caught the dagger and twirled it in her hand. Her gaze finally turned sharp and cold.

Suddenly, her aura wrapped around the official as he suddenly stopped talking and touched his throat in confusion.

Without giving him a warning, she slammed him into the wall with her dagger against his throat, staring into his eyes frostily. "No matter what I do here, you will not be able to speak to anyone about it. Why? Because that is the rule." She snarled. "Do you think I do not recognize you? To think you actually believe that you could even bed me. How on earth should I punish you?"

Beads of sweat rolled down the official's head. He trembled without end.

"My _stupid cousin_ might have fallen for your tricks when you tried to instigate a fight with him and you might have gotten away with the murder of my family, but…" A bead of blood appeared on his throat. He tried to move his arms, but found them to be useless. He fell to his knees helplessly, terrified by the deadly pressure she was emitting onto him. "I am not the same as that _fool_."

She unbuttoned his jacket and wrapped it around her hand casually. "I cannot have my dress dirtied by your blood." He wanted to escape, but he could not move for some reason; whether it was due to fear or not, he could not tell. She then picked him up by the throat, her hand tightening around it. His eyes widened in shock. "Now then… Wherever I choose to hurt you…in three different locations... It will continue to hurt - just like the first time I cut or stab you - but sadly, you will just never find the wound itself." Her smile widened. "Mother might have told me to not seek revenge on my country and I have kept that promise well. However, since you are intending to hurt me in other ways, I am certain that she would approve of my actions."

Killua was about to interfere when Gon and Ai held onto his arms, shaking their heads at him. He gritted his teeth in frustration, not wanting Arla to deal with that kind of pervert.

Without warning, the blade of the dagger plunged into the official's eye. Ai flinched. The official tried to scream, but nothing came out. She swiftly removed it, twirling it in her hand again. "I suppose this will give you a stabbing pain in your eye. Headaches will be your burden." She commented as if she was merely an outsider. Letting go of his throat, he slumped to the ground. His stabbed eye strangely looked normal.

"What happened?" Gon asked Killua, confusion pooling in his eyes.

Killua sighed a little before looking at both Gon and Ai with his index finger up. "Listen carefully. Arla probably used her Nen to curse this guy. First, she has to stab or cut the area that she wants him to feel pain. Then when she removes her weapon, he will continue to feel this same pain in that area for a certain amount of time or forever. But obviously, she can't show signs of actually torturing him, so she added in a condition in her power to remove all injuries that she caused." Steam started to come out of Gon's ears. Killua sighed again.

"So it's like phantom pain? But worse? Since you still have your limbs and body parts, but no injury to explain this phenomenon." Ai clarified, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Right… Whatever you say." Killua finally turned his attention to Arla. "I still think we should interrupt."

"Now then…" Finally determining the last two locations, Arla quickly slashed the official's right wrist and right Achilles heel. He attempted to groan in pain. "But that would not do… I can hardly be satisfied with just that. Perhaps, like my Father, I shall leave you to experience helplessness." She smashed her heel into his left Achilles heel. He twitched in pain, sobbing silently. He no longer looked anything like the supposed regal official from before. She unwrapped the jacket that was around her hand and dropped it over him like a drape. "Much better." She said nothing in silence for a moment before murmuring to him. "Have a wonderful night, official. Or shall I say the utmost _extraordinary pleasurable _night?" She then sneered at him, putting back her dagger into the latch in her arm sleeve.

"Let's never make Arla mad." Gon said to the two. Ai and Killua put their hand over their face, shaking their heads at him. They then headed for the carriage - running ahead of Arla.

* * *

When Killua, Gon, and Ai hid inside of the carriage, they waited for Arla to enter into the carriage again. Lawrence continued to stay silent with the three. Once she did enter the carriage, the trip back to the Marquis' residence was just as quiet as when they were heading for the palace - until Ai broke the burdening silence.

She sniffed. "I can't believe I have to give Arla to you."

Killua glared at her. "It took me five years to get her to finally consider me, and so many attempts in convincing her that I'm right for her, and that's what you say?!"

Ai laughed sheepishly at him. "I can't help it…" Gon burst out into laughter as well.

Lawrence softened his gaze and whispered to Arla. "You no longer have to put up the facade, Arla. It's over. You can rest and be yourself again."

That was when Arla's eyes widened as if realizing, tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks. "Ah…" She glanced down at her hands that were getting stained by her tears. "I…"

'_It is over. I managed to do well… I did it… I am certain...that I did well. But does it mean that everyone I care about is now safe? I cannot say that for certain. But, for now…_' Relief washed over her as the tension began to seep out of her. Tears flowed down her cheeks some more. '-_I can say good job to myself for not using anyone as a shield - for fighting with the silent support of everyone else..._'

"...Lawrence, switch with me." Killua murmured, his own heart hurting when he saw her cry in front of everyone. The older male nodded and switched seats with him immediately.

"I really… I really don't like being here…" Arla softly said, tears continuing to run down her cheeks. Ai became sad when she noticed how Arla spoke very informally just now, which spoke volumes of her highly distressed emotional condition.

Killua pulled her into a comforting hug, patting her back and caressing her hair to calm her down. '_I thought that I finally reached her, but it seems like I haven't. Not yet, at least._' He bit his bottom lip. '_How much closer do I need to be in order to give her the support that she needs? How many steps do I have to take into the fire that is her to see - to experience the soul that is her…?' _

'_How can I show her - that no matter how much time passes by and no matter how much pain we experience, I will be by her side - that everyone else will be by her side? So that she will no longer have to cry… To be hurt by those who wish her harm.'_ He shut his eyes briefly before opening them again.

He whispered to her. "We'll leave as soon as we're done. Just hang on for a little longer." Arla finally closed her eyes, relaxing into Killua's embrace.

"And then…?" She murmured questioningly to him.

He hugged her tighter, his fingers gently running through her hair. "And then we'll travel the world together." She slowly looked up at him.

It was in this single moment that Arla's smile turned genuinely beautiful - heartbreakingly breathtaking in his eyes.

'_Much more beautiful than the pinwheel that I gave her…'_

* * *

The Queen flung the vase across the room, shattering it into small pieces. She huffed in anger as she realized that someone had stolen her important document from her safe. "It definitely must have been _them_…" She murmured to herself, a calculative look appearing on her face. The King only stared at her in surprise.

"Queen Bertille," an attendant arrived with a slightly scared expression on his face.

"Ah, you are here!" Her mood switched into a good one, making the King believe that what he saw earlier was a mere illusion. "I suppose you have good news?"

They flinched. "The Marquis did not allow us to search his residence, so we could not check if he had what we suspected he had." They managed to say without shaking. They then swallowed hard from being nervous.

Her smile vanished. "I see. You are allowed to leave." She then turned to face her husband with a sad expression.

"Yes, Queen Bertille." They bowed down at her before exiting the vicinity. As they left, however, the King's parents entered into the room, casually glancing at the broken vase without much concern.

"Mother. Father." The King greeted them with a kind smile. "What brings you both here?"

The former King ignored his son and walked over to Bertille. This made the King's smile waver. "Bertille, why do you want to borrow our Black Ops?" He frowned slightly. "I do not think they are necessary for what you intend to do."

Bertille shook her head. "They are powerful, Father-In-Law. If I do not use the Black Ops against them, then we will have no chance in establishing the Royal Family's power for the rest of time."

"Black Ops?!" The King yelled out. "Why do you need to use the Black Ops?! They have not done anything wrong. There is no reason to kill anyone-" The other three stared at him hard, frowning in disappointment.

"Are you insisting that we do not kill someone who will try to kill us?" The former Queen asked.

"I…" Her son faltered. "As long as we do not bother them, then they should not seek out revenge if they have found happiness elsewhere."

"This is why you are so foolish. Listen to your parents and your wife. We know best." His mother snapped at him. "Do you understand?! It is always best to destroy the curse when the time is right. And the time is now, my son. We cannot have that dark-haired girl wandering around in our country any longer."

"I…" The King stayed quiet, while the other three discussed about the details of the plan. '_I do not understand… Is Father truly right about how the color of someone's hair can determine what their inner self is like? But why do I feel as though…_' He could not continue that thought, curling his hands into tight fists, as he gazed at them, confused. '_No, I must trust in my parents' belief and in my wife because they know best._' Despite this, he could not help but doubt in the deepest crevice of his heart. '_But killing is never the answer…_'

"This time, let us ensure that they will all be killed properly. We must make that _woman_ die at all costs." The former King's expression darkened as he whispered these words to Bertille who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Marquis!" One of his workers entered into the residence with tears in his eyes. "We have an emergency!"

"What is it?" Lawrence took over the situation and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and then explain."

"Y-yes." He took a deep breath and then continued, "There was a large fire near the residential hall for the movers. So most of us have been injured severely or lightly. But because of this, we don't have enough people to move the wagons to the other side of the Capital on our own. At this rate, the people living there will starve." Self-hatred pooled in his eyes as he teared up again. "We should've been more careful. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. There aren't any other male workers who are free enough to help and the ones who are free agreed to help, but even then, we just don't have enough people for all of the wagons."

Lawrence glanced over at the group. "I believe we can help. How many more people do you need?"

"Around seven would be enough." The worker wiped his nose and eyes with his arm sleeve. "Is it possible?"

"Yeah, I think we should be fine." He scratched the back of his head out of frustration. "It's a shame that we don't have enough horses right now, but it should be good training for all of them anyway."

The worker's eyes brightened. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He then began running towards the rest of the group. "WE WILL BE WAITING AT THE FRONT OF THE RESIDENCE! PLEASE HEAD OVER THERE ONCE EVERYONE IS READY!"

"Alright." Lawrence faced the group with a wide grin. "So you heard what he said. This will be some easy training for everyone. Time to move the wagons for the sake of the hungry citizens!" Gon cheered, while Ai and Arla's eye twitched. Killua shoved his hands into his pockets, while Leorio and Kurapika began to head towards the door. Kit-Two, who was in Ai's arms, tilted its head in confusion.

"He just wants to make us go through some more spartan training, doesn't he?" Ai whispered to her best friend who nodded in agreement. They then sighed all together as they finally exited the residence.

* * *

"Well that should do it!" Leorio stretched out his arms, smiling widely after hearing words of appreciation from the citizens. It seemed as though the commoners were not as discriminatory towards dark-haired people, compared to the rich. "I was a little worried, but I guess there was nothing to worry about."

"Then shall we head back?" Arla asked Lawrence. "We have finished, after all."

"Hm… I suppose we can." He then yelled to the rest of the group. "LET'S HEAD BACK!" The workers all cheered as they headed out first before them. "As for you six, you'll have to wait until all of them are gone before going back to the residence. Just for safety purposes."

Leorio sat down on the grass. "Sounds good to me." Gon also laid down next to him, looking up at the bright blue sky. Kit-Two jumped on top of Gon's stomach as an attempt to fight off its boredom.

Killua suddenly glared at the roofs of the houses. "_Oi_," he warned the group.

Leorio and Gon stood up as Kit-Two jumped on Ai's shoulder. The kitty plush began to yell, "DANGER APPROACHING! ENEMIES INCOMING!"

Everyone stood in a fighting stance. "Get ready," Lawrence began to cover himself with Nen. Killua vanished into thin air as he jumped behind the mysterious attackers to catch them off-guard. The moment they heard several people yelp in pain, Lawrence yelled out, "DEFEND YOURSELVES!" They all jumped onto the roofs to assist Killua and to attack the rest.

Arla's eyes narrowed when she found the men to be wearing special dark clothing with their faces covered. The swirling circle insignia on their back, however, startled her. She immediately shouted to the others, "Be careful! They are from the Black Ops! Do not hesitate to kill them or else they will explode themselves to kill us all, including the citizens nearby!" The others looked at her in shock, except for Lawrence, as if they never expected her to say such words. They were finally surrounded by a lot of those Black Ops members, having no free time to even breathe properly.

"Unless someone else has another idea…" She gritted her teeth when no one seemed to have any other suggestions. The group members continued to knock out the members instead - out of her frustration. While she did not like the idea of killing another, at this rate, that was their only choice and they were going to pay for it dearly.

When one of the knocked out Black Ops members finally woke up, just like what Arla said, they sacrificed their body and exploded, destroying half of a building. Citizens began to scream out of fear. The group members widened their eyes when they realized their mistake. "Tch, I guess we have no choice." Killua bit his bottom lip. He faced Gon and Leorio who stood close to him. "Gon. Leorio." They nodded back to him solemnly. "Support me." As Killua flexed his fingers until his nails sharpened, he dashed towards the endless amount of Black Ops group members with his killing intent. Gon and Leorio dashed in the same direction, hardening their resolve. While killing people was not something they wished to do, for the sake of protecting the citizens who were trying to escape from the battle, they had to do this.

Kurapika and Lawrence teamed up with Ai and Arla as their support. "Ai, don't hesitate to kill, unless you want to die!" Lawrence roared at his former student angrily. "GOT IT?!"

"I ALREADY KNOW, YOU FUCKING SADISTIC BASTARD!" She screeched out as she managed to kill one that got past Lawrence.

"Kurapika. Lawrence. Ai." Arla swiftly sliced someone's artery with her dagger. "I am going to use my Nen ability to teleport all of the Black Ops members to the other side of the country. Support me." She then passed her dagger to Ai.

"Got it!" Ai kicked a Black Ops member in the stomach before borrowing Arla's dagger and slicing at their artery. "Start, Arla!"

"_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. The people who are attacking us are part of the Black Ops. Requires. Teleport all Black Ops members to the other side of this country. Teleport them far away from us. Payment. All of the bombs inserted inside of the Black Ops members! Set. Activate! Equivalent Exchange!_" Arla completed her chant, a huge burst of light absorbing the hundreds of members who were attacking them. They finally disappeared in seconds.

* * *

The Royal Guards barged into the Marquis' residence shamelessly as they threw the Marquis' employees into a large cage, so that they would not be able to stop them.

Before the Marquis could protect his workers from the guards, the Queen appeared with a warm benevolent smile. "Marquis, it would be best if you entered the cage yourself - or else you will surely regret it." He turned a stern look towards her.

"Do not think that you will get away with this, Queen Bertille." He walked into the cage himself, trying to reassure his workers at the same time. However, the workers did not seem to look too worried. They instead stood around him in a protective manner - ready to fight back if needed. Seeing this, he felt touched by their loyalty.

Nevertheless, the Queen soon emerged from the Marquis' residence with the Dark Sonata, the three documents, and the ancient script of the story. She then paused at the cage, facing the Royal Guard. "Keep an eye on them and do not let them go until the end of tomorrow."

"I will do as you say, Queen Bertille!" The Royal Guard saluted her and then ordered the guards to take their places.

She then giggled into her hand as she glanced at the Marquis. "Have a good day then, Marquis." She curtsied and went towards her carriage very leisurely.

Somehow, the Marquis had a bad feeling about all of this. "This is disastrous." He murmured to himself.

* * *

**Gotta love more Arla vs Royal Court and Bertille. And then more of Arla's past... and more fluff between Arla and Killua, except it feels more foreboding if anything. I kinda feel sorry for the Prince though... And then Bertille and the Prince's parents sending out assassins is a major sighing moment. haha Did you think that they would go that far? How do you like Bertille so far?**

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you to teacup123 for your awesome reviews! We enjoyed reading them a lot and highly appreciate them. Also h****ope to see more reviews from everyone else as well!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, this is the last chapter and then we'll have the epilogue chapter and then a couple of one-shots after.**

**The epilogue chapter will be released next week and then the one-shots will be released weekly after that. (So it's not completely over yet!)**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"I believe the attack on the wagons and on us by the Black Ops is meant to be a distraction," Lawrence commented with a dark look. "They are probably in the process of going to the Marquis' residence to take all of the items. Let's head over there at the fastest speed, agreed?"

Everyone nodded, except for Arla and Killua.

Instead, Killua locked eyes with her, his heart aching when he noticed the determination in her eyes. '_Is it time...for the final battle?_'

Arla's hand curled around the hems of her shirt. She revealed a pained expression to him, a shaky smile. '_Didn't I say it once before…? That the final battle was mine for the taking._'

'_But even so, you are not alone. The final battle might be yours for the taking, but it is not a battle that you are fighting alone._' However, he knew inwardly that he could not stop her, but he also knew that he could not go with her this time.

Their gazes towards each other only intensified. '..._Last time, you told me that you fought alone and lost, and so...this time, you should fight with someone on your side, even if that someone is not me… Arlania…_' His eyes flickered of heartache, hope, and longing. '_Please do not do this alone._'

Seeing her thinking hard after that made him feel some relief though. '_No matter what, I will still stand by your side, so please…_'

They did not reach out to grab each other's hands, but instead, continued to look at each other longingly. '_-fight to live and not fight to die._'

Realizing that they reached the same understanding of each other's resolve, her smile grew more confident. She finally faced Lawrence. "Everyone else can go, but I will head to the palace." She spoke up with determined eyes. "I believe the Queen is already at the Royal Court."

"That does not make much sense, Arla." Lawrence argued. "They would have wanted more time since they sent this many people after us. We will all head to the Marquis' residence."

Arla did not back down. "Lawrence, there is no need for all of us to head over there, so let me go to the palace, even if it is for my own satisfaction and relief." She released the grip she had on her shirt. '_And then if there is a need for someone to support me during the battle, then they can come soon after I confirm._'

"Let her go, Lawrence. There's no point in fighting with her about this right now." Killua interjected. "We don't have enough time for that."

"Killua's right." Ai also spoke up. "And if Arla's right, then it's best to have at least one of us there to stop the Queen."

After a short staredown with Arla, Lawrence sighed and agreed with her request. "Alright. Arla, you can head over there, but if the Queen is not there, then head back to the Marquis' residence immediately."

"Understood." Before she left, however, she looked over at Ai. '_Before I forget… This might be an easier way to get support._'

"What's wrong?" Her best friend asked, noticing that Arla was staring at her thoughtfully.

The older female locked eyes with her. "Ai, once the situation at the Marquis' residence calms down, can you please join me at the palace, especially if the Queen is not there? I want… No. I need you to be there with me."

'_So she chose Ai. I guess I'm not that surprised. Strangely, I feel relieved that she chose her best friend._' Killua never moved his gaze away from the former aristocrat. '_Maybe because I know that Ai would be the best choice for this battle, or maybe it's because I would've chosen Gon if I had to fight that kind of battle. But…_' He knew that she also chose Ai because she depended on him to keep everyone else safe, while she was gone. These two facts seemed to make him feel contentment during this time of turbulence.

Ai nodded in agreement. "I'll get there as fast as I can."

"Thank you." Before Arla left for the palace, she locked eyes with Killua for one last time.

'_Killua, I…_' He smiled at her supportively and nodded. Her heart panged with gratefulness. '_I will go now._' She momentarily wished she could hold his hand one last time before going, but there was not enough time to do so. '..._I will see you later then, Killua._'

As he watched her dash towards the palace, he stood there, almost dazed. '_Yeah… I'll see you later then, Arla…_'

"Let's go!" Lawrence motioned to the rest of the group. They immediately began to head over to the Marquis' residence.

* * *

"Queen Bertille, was there a need for us officials to join you today in this meeting?" An official bowed to her as they asked.

She only smiled brilliantly at them. "I wished for everyone to celebrate today as the day that we establish our prowess to everyone around the world together. Is that not agreeable to everyone?"

The former King and Queen glared at them, daring them to even try showing some kind of rejection if they valued their lives. They shuddered as they lowered their heads at her. "Of course not. We are more than happy to celebrate that with you, Queen Bertille." The official answered.

That was when Queen Bertille placed the Dark Sonata on the floor. She then took out a huge container of red-stained soil, pouring it on top of the sheet music. An unnaturally happy smile appeared on her face. She raised her arms into the air and shouted, "_With the music of darkness, let the sinfully pleasurable sounds plunge into the soil that is stained with your sacrifices' blood. Eat to your heart's content, my lord! These evil and corrupted souls remain in these Lands for your filling! So rule this world under your holy power, using me as your vessel!_" She laughed hysterically as the pressure grew in the room. The Dark Sonata and the red-stained soil faded into nothingness in mere moments.

The King stared at her in absolute horror, hoping that his wife would return back to her normal innocent self, but the more she laughed hysterically, the more he felt as though he never knew her true self from the start. '_Bertille… What happened to you?_'

* * *

"What the-" Leorio dodged to the side when someone reached out to grab his arm. The moment he noticed that the person was in pain for some reason, he was about to run towards them when their bodies unnaturally twisted completely, bursting into puddles of blood, which splattered onto the ground violently. "Fuck!" He took a step back, completely taken by surprise.

People around them screamed out of fear, running away from the severely distorted corpse.

"Leorio! Don't stop!" Killua urgently called out to him.

The older male, feeling guilty for not being able to help them, ran towards the group again as fast as he could. "Why is this happening to them?!"

"I don't know, Leorio, but it might be best if we hurried to the Marquis' residence." Kurapika answered, biting his lip out of frustration.

Ai huffed and picked up her speed. "I feel like some of them aren't getting affected by whatever is twisting the bodies like that. Is it because they are people with good hearts?"

"Why do you say that?" Leorio asked curiously.

"It's probably because of the story that we translated before." Lawrence added in. "In the story, it said that only evil and corrupted souls would be sacrificed!"

"Sacrificed for what?" Kurapika's eyes narrowed in concern.

The terrorist hunter answered in a serious manner. "The ritual - to summon a monster that could rule this world with its power. That's only if the story is true though."

"Let's hope that it's not." Gon murmured to everyone who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Arla strode across the hallway of the palace, not even blinking an eye. With her back straightened and her expression hardened, she appeared like a warrior in the battlefield.

"_Such pride, and yet, such INSOLENCE." At the last word, a guard whacked the back of her knees harshly. She fell down as the guard pulled her back up on her knees, locking her in place._

"It's _you_!" The same man from back then snarled. He wore the royal guard outfit, unlike back then when he wore a normal guard uniform. Despite his gaze that was filled for hatred towards her, he seemed to shake tremendously as if in great pain. "You're the one who brought about this disaster! You _cursed_ piece of _shit_! You should have _died_ with the rest of-"

"_You will not seek revenge on our homeland. I do not want you to waste your time on those that do not matter. If they attack you or your loved ones, however, you are permitted to defend yourself and to strike at them until they can never assault you or your loved ones ever again. Is that understood, Arlania?"_

"-I will follow your final order, Mother." Arla interrupted with a clear voice. "This will be one of the last few times I will show this ugly side of me to the world. I will no longer lose anyone else from them from this point forward."

Glaring at her, he put his hand on his sword threateningly. "I'm going to _kill_ you, you fucking bitch-"

"_Silence_." A single word suddenly dropped the temperature in the hallway.

The moment her eyes turned towards him, an overwhelming wave of terror drowned his thoughts into nothingness. Such a chilly gaze pierced at him. It was as though endless amounts of pressure slammed onto his shoulders. He could barely stand.

"Such an _unimportant_ existence you are." She then regarded him coldly. "No sign of reflection. No awareness of what you did wrong." She stepped towards him. "On your knees, _fool_, and _learn_." She took out the metal fan from her pocket that the Marquis gave to her as a present a few years back, suddenly standing in front of him, slamming the fan onto his leg. A small crack was heard. He screamed and held onto his leg as he went on one knee. He still could not move from all of the pressure. She then swiftly pulled out his sword from its sheath, placing it so casually against his neck and on top of his shoulder. "_On your knees._"

"I will _never_ go on my knees for someone as _cursed_ as you." He snarled, spitting out angry words.

She sighed as if feeling like everything was becoming a bother. "I see. Then I suppose I have no choice."

_SWOOSH!_

Arla slashed at both of the male's Achilles tendons. He screamed out of pain. Blood spilled onto the ground as he held his achilles shakily. Tears finally ran down his face. "Now you can always be on your knees for everyone that you see. Does it not make you happy?" She tilted her head before blinking blankly. "Perhaps, this will be a lesson to never aim your hatred towards the wrong person."

"Y-you…" His eyes widened as he leaned against the wall in a slump. "You monster."

"Monster…?" Arla's eyes narrowed as a pained smile appeared on her lips. "Perhaps, that is what I have to become in order to teach a very important lesson to those who keep bothering the people who are important to me." A tear suddenly rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away gently with her finger. "You will be the first." She then stared down at him frostily.

"_I WILL KILL YOU-_" However, before he could even reach her, he fell to the ground harshly, twitching in pain.

"I do not know whether I should thank Bertille for giving me this chance. Nevertheless, it is also my duty to stop her, so I do not have time to waste with someone unimportant like you." She leisurely turned her heel and walked down the hallway again, ignoring the screams of the guard, as she dragged the bloodied sword behind her.

From behind her, the guard's body immediately twisted as if someone twisted a towel to dry it, bursting into splatters of blood and falling onto the ground limply.

She continued to walk without looking back.

_Her father's trembling hand reached out to touch her face. "A..r..la…" She held it against her cheek with her hand. _

"_Yes, Father." She managed to say._

_He shakily smiled at her and then he breathed out. "Li..ve…"_

"Not to worry, Father. I will not die today." She murmured as she finally stood in front of the doors of the Royal Court. "Because today will be the day that I will be free from the dangers of this country."

"_What is it that you desired by causing such chaos!?" They roared at her. _

Footsteps walked towards her. "Well, well, well… I was beginning to wonder who it was, but it seems like Lady Froshumburg has come to visit. Do you believe the Royal Court invited you to our prestigious meeting, considering your low status?" The official who harassed her before walked up to her with crazed eyes as if he could no longer remember how much of a threat Arla posed to him, limping very obviously and twitching his head every so often. He then chuckled, ignoring the fact that she was holding onto a sword. "Out of the way, you _cursed_ being." He snarled. "Always creating such chaos in the palace..." He pushed her out of the way roughly and swung the door open, revealing the twisted corpses that stained the floor with their blood. The rotting smell of iron suffocated him.

The official suddenly screeched at the sight and stared at the Queen, the King, and the King's parents in horror. "What is going on-" Immediately realizing the danger he was in, he then turned towards Arla and reached out to grab her by the arm. Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes, some already trickling down his face. "_Save me_-"

Before he could take another step forward, his body suddenly twisted and burst into splatters of blood, staining Arla's clothes. She paused before wiping her cheek to get the blood off emotionlessly. She then locked eyes with the Queen chillingly.

"You once asked me what I wanted." Arla said in a clear voice.

_Arla whispered very softly to herself. "I wanted to live peacefully with everyone. To be understood by those I care about."_

She closed her eyes before sharpening her gaze at the current King. "I have succeeded in getting what I wanted and believed that it would stay that way for a long time. However, it seems like one of my wishes is being threatened by all of you."

"And _you_…" She then regarded the former King coldly and then widened her lips into a smile that was not a smile. "You have asked me if I could fight you for my family's honor."

_That man narrowed his eyes at her as if she was the true enemy. "Can you fight me for your family's honor? I highly doubt it - for you are incapable of going against someone higher in status than you. That is what this country has drilled into you and will forever drill into you."_

"While I was not able to properly fight you for my family's honor at that time, I am now very capable of going against anyone higher in status than me. For _you_ have made a severe mistake - to attack those who I love and deeply care for..." Arla articulated to the former King and Queen aloud. A severe expression overtook her. "Perhaps, if I forced myself, I could forgive both of you for ordering the death of my entire family with the fire. _However_, since you had a hand in today's assassination attempts, I will now eradicate you both _completely_." Instead of looking furious, however, she instead tilted her head and smiled at them warmly. "After all, as a hunter, I doubt anyone here, except for Bertille, could withstand my attacks."

The former Queen snarled aloud, "YOU SHOULD HAVE _DIED_ WITH THEM!"

"Sit down, my wife." The former King murmured, casually waving his hand as if to dismiss Arla's words completely. "She is only complaining about such a small thing."

Realizing the implications of his parents' words, the King stared at both of them with disgust. "You...ordered to have them killed? Why… WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Are we not royals?!" He felt so betrayed by what he believed in and who he thought his parents were. Pain lingered in his expression. "Even if they did something wrong and even if they were an annoyance, they did not need to be killed…"

The former King sighed in disappointment. "This is why I believe in Bertille's decisions, rather than yours." The King took a step back - hurt by his father's words. "Although… I do not understand why such useful officials need to be killed, Bertille."

The Queen suddenly chuckled under her breath. "_For the sake of power_." She snapped her fingers.

Before the King could acknowledge the events that happened in front of him, his parents' bodies twisted - _like the other officials_ \- and burst into puddles of hot sticky blood. He rubbed some of it off of his face with his thumb numbly. Staring at it in shock, he then stared at his wife in horror.

"My husband, we cannot have such evil in our Lands, is that not right?" Bertille sweetly said to him, "And I especially cannot have such horrible people bringing down my husband when he is perfectly capable of making wonderful decisions."

He could only freeze up and stay silent as he watched over the Court with empty eyes. "I…"

"What a cruel, _cruel_ woman you are, Bertille." Arla finally entered into the Royal Court, allowing the doors to close behind her. "But I suppose that had always been your true self since the day I met you."

Bertille finally burst out into laughter, revealing a blood-curdling smile to the world. "_Indeed._"

* * *

"We're done, Leorio, Ai, Kit-Two." Kurapika called out to the other three as Killua, Gon, and Lawrence began tying up the unconscious guards who kept the Marquis and his workers as hostage.

Leorio, Ai, and Kit-Two swiftly checked on the workers and the Marquis who reassured them that they were all fine. After helping them settle into the residence again, the group gathered together. "So what should we do next?" Leorio turned towards Lawrence.

"We do not know if the residence is safe for sure." Lawrence murmured, feeling a bit worried about the entire situation. "I doubt the Queen will leave them alone after she finds out that they escaped."

Before they could continue, all of the guards' bodies twisted unnaturally and splattered into blood puddles a good distance away. Ai flinched and turned her head towards the group instead. She did not want to see such gore anymore.

"We will need to get everyone to a safe spot then." Kurapika suggested. "Are there any safe areas for them, Lawrence?"

"There is one, but it's a bit far." Lawrence sighed, ruffling his hair out of frustration.

"Then everyone should go do that." Ai commented. "But I need to go to Arla now - to the palace."

"No!" Kurapika immediately rejected her words. "I won't let you go to such a dangerous place alone."

Killua frowned. "Why not? She agreed to Arla's request. So why are you not letting her? It's not like Ai will die that easily."

"I don't know whether to thank you or punch you." Ai looked at Killua with an annoyed but thankful expression. "Even if everyone else went with me... it'll be useless," she said, a complicated expression appearing on her face. "Bertille feels similar to the dead. She doesn't have any Nen for some reason. More like an energy that only the dead carry. I mean she does have a little bit of Nen, I guess, but it's not very apparent."

Ai then looked at all of them with serious concern. "So if she were to use the dead energy against everyone, then you won't be able to defend yourselves with your aura - similar to when Arla tried to defend herself from the first document's attack."

She soon locked eyes with Kurapika. "Plus, if everyone went with me, then they'd be in far more danger because they won't be able to defend themselves, and I'm not strong enough to ensure everyone's safety. We need to minimize the risks, Kurapika, and we also need to protect everyone in the Marquis' residence as well. In order for us to do that, I need to go alone and meet up with Arla, while everyone else focuses on getting the rest of the people here to a safe place. But…" She grabbed his hand tenderly, her eyes softening as she looked down at his hand. "Thank you for worrying about me. But I promise I'll be fine."

She finally looked up back at him with a smile. "I want to promise that I'll stay by your side forever… But at times like these, that's impossible… So let me say instead…" She gazed into his eyes intensely, her hold on his hand tightening. "I promise to always return to you."

Kurapika stayed silent for a good whole minute. He finally sighed. "Alright. Then stay safe, Ai. I don't want to lose you." He whispered to her, pulling her into a loose embrace before letting her go with a sad smile.

As they watched her leaving, Gon looked at Kurapika. "Are you okay?"

His smile turned warm. "I suppose I just need to get used to the fact that Ai is her own person and can handle things just as well as I can. It has been a few years since I was with her, so getting used to her being herself and trusting her to make the right decisions are all learning experiences for me."

"Then you're okay." Gon confirmed.

"Yes, Gon. I'm fine." He glanced at Killua curiously. "I'm surprised that you didn't stop Arla earlier though."

"I trust her and…if she believes that something is whatever it is, then I trust her to confirm that. I don't want to get in the way and act like her parent, after all. She's fully capable of making her own decisions and insights, just like how she usually respects mine. If there comes a time when I feel like she needs to be stopped, that's when I'll make my move." Killua stared up at the sky thoughtfully.

"It doesn't mean that I don't worry about her though. Even now, I worry about her and hope that she isn't hurt." He then smiled at them sadly. "I don't want the one I love to die. But I won't stop her from entering into dangerous situations, just because of my fear, since the danger's part of our job. And I..." The ex-assassin paused before continuing. "And I know that I will always stand by her side no matter what. So whichever path she takes, I will take it with her. I will not let her be alone in her journey, even if the final battle is meant for her and for someone else."

"Killua…" Leorio murmured in surprise.

"I see… I suppose that is something I should learn from you then, Killua." Kurapika's smile felt lighter than before as he then turned towards Lawrence. "Let's hurry and get everyone to a safe spot."

"Yeah." Lawrence let out a yell. "Let's go!"

* * *

Maneuvering her way around, Ai stealthily and swiftly headed towards the palace. '_Arla… Don't worry I'll be there soon-' _And then her eyes widened, a silent gasp leaving her.

There, in broad daylight stood an official. Not just any official but…

_One official came up to the four year old Arla. "Lady Froshumburg, from here on out, you will be joining us in the Royal Court. Your power will benefit this country and bring it back to its former glory."_

_She took a step back, but was pushed down to the floor, making her cheek hit the cold marble. Her knees got scraped and her arms turned red from the impact. Her doll flew to the other side of the room. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to cry aloud. The knockings on the door grew louder. The officials clicked their tongues in annoyance._

Frosty, undiluted rage bubbled up in her eyes. '_This sick-minded bastard… He was one of them.' _

The souls surrounding her began flailing around at the sudden malevolent spike in her Nen - but a moment later, it was gone.

She sighed to herself in an attempt to calm down, as the official began looking around fearfully - not suspecting the young female to have been the source of the '_murderous intent_.'

"Bianca," Ai murmured blankly, catching the attention of the female noble ghost with luscious pink hair hovering around her. "Can you lend me your power? Only for a bit…" Ai continued staring at the official. '_I don't have much time to spare… But for a simple set up like this, it should be fine.' _

Sensing Ai's intentions, the dead noble who once dominated the Royal Court smiled viciously. "Of course, you may, Ai-san."

Facing Bianca, Ai smiled at her. "Thank you."

Returning her attention back towards the official, Ai willed the ground around him to break and raise itself.

"W-what on earth-?!" The official began screaming as the ground began enveloping him, sucking him in.

Just when he thought he was going to be eaten by the ground, it all stopped… He could still breathe. "I-I'm alive?"

"Of course you are." Ai directed a lovely smile at the official, looking down at him.

At last, the official, named Mofus, opened his eyes - only to fall into confusion once he saw his sight level being on absolute ground level. He tried to move around…_but found that he could not. _"Why… Why can't I move?!"

Ai giggled. "Because you're under the ground, silly! Only your head is outside." She grinned brightly. "Aren't I so nice? I left your head out, giving you a chance to either somehow be saved before a horse carriage stomps you over."

Mofus paled greatly at this. "Wh… What do you mean?!"

Blinking at him, Ai tilted her head. "Well, isn't this a dirt road for horse carriages?" She smiled at him. "Silly official, silly official. Well, maybe the people here will save you." Ai glanced at all of the citizens nearby, who watched the spectacle without a word. Their gaze was not of fear or the like, but rather of smugness - as if they were saying to him, '_serves you right_'.

Ai tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Looking at their reactions… It seems like you've been a less than pleasant person to deal with." She smiled down at him. "Well, I gotta go. Have fun!"

"W-WAIT, NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Mofus looked at her desperately.

"Why…?" Ai glanced back at him coldly. "I'm sure that's what Arla wanted to know when you power-hungry officials dragged her into the Royal Court at such a young age."

"I…" The official froze at her words as the image of the young female's cold glare imprinted into his mind.

By the time he snapped out of it, she was already gone, leaving him alone and abandoned in the long dusty road.

* * *

"From the day I first saw you, you were such a pain to deal with." Bertille walked towards Arla who purposefully walked around the Court. "But…" She then sighed when she looked at her husband with cold eyes. "Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Eh?" The King's finger twitched as he processed her words slowly.

"I always assumed that you had a bad heart, considering that you cheated on your former fiance with me," she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But then again, you have always been a little naive and innocent, so maybe those are what's saving you." She then clicked her tongue in disappointment. "What a nuisance."

"B-Bertille…" His eyes widened in fear and pain. "How can you…" He shut his eyes tightly before opening them with understanding and shame. "...I see it now… I understand it now. So it is true… Someone's hair color does not represent what their true selves are like on the inside."

The King proceeded to bow his head low towards Arla, sitting on his knees properly. "Please forgive me for my past behavior, my foolishness, and incapability in seeing what was really right. Please save us all… and if you can, please save my wife who I still foolishly love."

"Prince…" Arla never expected the King to wise up and grow from this particularly dangerous situation. "I was already planning on saving as many people as I can. However, I cannot guarantee the safety of your wife. Nevertheless, I will do my best to do so." She then sighed. "And I forgive you for your past behavior, your foolishness, and incapability in seeing what is really right - as long as you show the people of this country of the new positive changes in your behavior and outlook after this crisis is over."

The King lowered his head further, finally crying from all of the stress piling on him. "Thank you…"

Bertille pretended to yawn. "How boring. Are you both done now?" She casually strode to the throne chair and sat down, leaning her head against her hand. "You know… Even though you were a pain in the past, I will have to say that I have been quite successful so far. After all, this stupid girl got caught in my trap, releasing a part of me into this world. Not to mention, I was able to take over her body and use her for my own purposes."

She then flicked a burst of energy towards Arla who dodged to the side. That attack landed on a corpse, which screamed abnormally before limping onto the ground again. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Arla's face as she nervously saw what happened.

'_If I get hit by that…_' She did not want to know what would happen to a living being if she did get hit by such an attack.

However, she did not show her thoughts of uncertainty to Bertille. "In the end, I need to kill you. You and your past self - they always got in my way. I will not forgive such insolence. To think that you would be reborn into this world."

Confusion flickered in Arla's eyes.

"I am not that girl that you speak of. The dark-haired girl from the stories is not me. I refuse to be her." The former aristocrat clearly articulated to the unstable Queen. "I will _never_ be her because I refuse to die in vain and because I have friends - honorable comrades who will come to aid me and will protect the people who need protection."

* * *

Ai ran into the Court with a huff when Arla began having a hard time dodging Bertille's dead energy attacks.

The former aristocrat was losing her breath badly. She even cursed her low stamina in comparison to the rest of the group. '_Urgh, how long… How long is it going to take for-'_

"ARLA, I'M HERE!" Ai yelled out, managing to pull Arla out of the Court by the arm to avoid another attack. Relief pooled into the older female's eyes.

However, Ai froze when she saw the most devastating sight. It was not the corpses that made her feel so pained, however.

The Court was packed with ghosts - as if there was no breathing room for any of them. '_No.'_ Ai covered her ears, hands shaking as she clenched her eyes shut. '._..I don't want to listen to this!' _All of the screeching noises that came from them showed just how much pain they were all in.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Arla, all of those ghosts were sacrificed and massacred for that woman. They're in so much pain…"

"Ai…" Despite feeling sad that her best friend had to see this, Arla could not afford to take her eyes off of Bertille. '_This is bad…_'

"They don't even have an evil stain on them. They're all innocent people who are just crying out in pain and are deeply suffering." Ai murmured, tears streaming down her face. "It's as if they're in hell." She closed her eyes briefly before opening them. "I hate seeing and hearing all of this."

Arla roughly pulled on Ai's arm, making them jump up into the air to avoid another attack. "Ai, I know that it hurts to be in here, but I need you to pay attention or else we'll both die!"

Ai nodded and narrowed her gaze at Bertille. "What do we do, Arla? How can we stop that woman from attacking us further?"

They ducked and hid behind the pillars of the Court. "YOU CAN'T KEEP DODGING FOREVER!" Bertille screeched as she laughed even harder, walking slowly towards them.

A sense of desperation etched on their faces.

Arla bit her bottom lip out of frustration. "Ai, is it possible for you to somehow restrain Bertille's power?"

"I… I can try, but I'll need you to distract her." Ai murmured softly to her best friend.

"Alright." Arla flew into the Court with the sword that she took from the Royal Guard from before, throwing it at Bertille to catch her off-guard for a split-second. She unsheathed her dagger and pulled out her metal fan, slamming them down at Bertille's arms roughly.

The Queen bit her bottom lip and furiously pushed back the attack before sending out consecutive dead energy blasts at her.

While dodging Bertille's attacks, Arla sped towards her, using her Nen covered dagger and metal fan to fight back. Despite the fact that the Nen was doing zero damage to Bertille, it was still enough to make Bertille to focus on Arla for most of the time. She had no time to spare on the other girl.

Meanwhile, Ai pleaded with the screaming ghosts. "Please, if you want to be freed from your pain, can you help me? If we can stop the Queen from using her power for as long as possible, we can free everyone!" The only indication that they could hear her words is the way they stared at her with hope. "Even a couple of seconds would be enough for us to destroy whatever is possessing that bitch's body!" She bit her bottom lip in frustration.

'_Since Bertille's power feels similar to the ghosts' energies, the ghosts' attacks should have more of an effect on her than regular Nen attacks…_' When she found the ghosts nodding in agreement, her expression brightened.

She then shouted out to her best friend. "GET READY, ARLA!"

The moment Arla heard those words, she immediately shifted to the back of the Court, far away from Bertille. '_Time to end this!'_

A huge wind rushed towards Bertille, which she assumed were the ghosts doing their work or Ai's own method of restraining Bertille's power.

"_In the name of Arla, I write. Assume. The evil spirit is released from the ritual done by Bertille. Requires. The existence of the evil spirit must be erased in this world from here on out and there will be no methods to bring it back into this world._" Noticing that Bertille was struggling to move towards them, she hurried, "_Payment. The three ancient documents and the ancient script about an old story, which are hidden in the palace. I hereby subject Bertille to rule over this country as her previous self - before she was possessed - with her husband until it is prosperous and good to make up for her mistake, even if it means living forever. The moment that the country is regarded as prosperous and good by 90% of the people, she will be freed from this contract with her husband._"

The moment Bertille ripped out of the restraints, Arla jumped back once more as she finished the rest of the chant. "_Set! Activate! Equivalent exchange!_" She felt her aura gush out of her like a wildfire.

A scream of agony tore out of Bertille's throat as Arla's aura spread on her body like an uncontrollable virus. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU-! AHHH!" She fell to the ground, grabbing and scratching her skin. The moment her fingernails sunk into her skin, dots of blood seeped, dripping down the arm. "WHY DOES IT ITCH SO MUCH?!" She then curled her fingers and did the unthinkable: she tore a part of her skin off.

Ai held her breath as she covered her mouth with her hand, feeling disgusted at the scene. She took a step back. "Augh, no."

Bertille scratched at her face without stop. As though her skin was made of flakes of paper, they fell down to the ground like feathers. She fell to her knees. Streams of blood stained her white skin, no longer showing any signs of humanity in her. Then her fingernails gouged into her leg, but instead of flakes, the skin just simply slid down like puddles of goo.

This time, the King screeched out of horror and hid behind the throne chair, no longer wishing to see this atrocity. He trembled without being able to stop and then proceeded to pass out.

The moment the smell of blood reached its highest potency, Ai covered her mouth and nose, desperately holding her breath. "Arla, I can't…"

Arla, however, was not paying much attention as to what was going on. She was merely focusing on her Nen to fulfill the request she had just made.

'_I will end this. I will win this time! You will not take me away from those important to me anymore! You will not destroy those I care for deeply!' _The former aristocrat bit her bottom lip. '_Because I am no longer alone... And this… This power is a representation of my strength in combination of everyone else's!'_

When Bertille finally fell to the ground completely, blood began to mark its territory on every corner of the Court as it started to bubble and change into a cold black color. "I WILL KILL-"

'_No, you will not kill me because I will live. I will live with everyone else and create a bright future with them - with my own hands!' _Arla took a step forward. '_WITH EVERYONE'S HANDS-!'_

Ai then watched in awe as the ghosts finally were released from their prison - their own personal hell. They flew into the skies as a light that was not of this planet trickled down on them. One of them even bowed to Ai to thank her for this opportunity before they flew with the rest.

The moment Ai looked back at Bertille, the woman was on the ground, but instead of the blood gore that they witnessed earlier, she looked rather normal again. "What the…" Ai whispered to herself.

Arla suddenly fell to her knees and breathed heavily, glancing at Bertille who was still alive but was only unconscious. "We did it." Her hands touched the cold floor.

"We actually did it…" Disbelief and relief washed over her as she finally looked up at the ceiling.

'_It's finally over…'_

Closing her eyes, she then imagined the bright blue skies above the palace as peace began to settle inside of her.

* * *

"...Ai, you can go to Kurapika now." Arla turned towards her best friend with a comforting smile after they finished laying Bertille and her husband down on their bed in their room. "I know that he is probably really worried about you."

"Are you sure? I can still stay here with you." Ai hesitated, even though she wanted to see him. "I'd rather be here with you."

"No, I… I want some time alone." Arla admitted to her quietly. "Just to process everything that happened." Her smile turned sad. "Please…?"

"...Okay, but I'll come back as soon as possible." Ai reassured her. The older female nodded as she watched her run out of the room to find Kurapika.

After a few moments of silence, she left the sleeping couple's room and stood near the window, staring down at the Capital with a wistful expression. When she opened the window, letting the air in, she felt a light breeze caressing her ever so softly.

Her heart whispered of hope, relief, and freedom. '_Now… I…_'

"...Arlania." Footsteps walked towards her. Her lips widened into a small smile as he came to a stop. She turned around, watching him gaze tenderly at her. '_Blazingly passionate…'_ He took one step towards her. '_Elegantly mesmerizing… Beautifully cruel…'_ Longing to be close to her again etched on his expression. '_She is…'_

"Killua…" She whispered to herself. She could feel her tears starting to blur her vision. However, she held it in. From the swirls of her vision, her tears did nothing to hide the loving warmth in his beautifully blue eyes. '_Breathtakingly honorable…_' She took a step towards him. His hand reached out for her, but they were still a good distance away from each other. '_Tragically beautiful…and dark..._' She took another step towards him as she yearned for his warmth. '_He is…_'

'-_the person I love most._'

She dashed towards him as if unable to control herself, running straight into his arms. He held her close, not wanting to let her go anymore. His arms tightened around her waist and his hand grabbed onto the back of her clothes. As she stood there quietly in his embrace, his chin rested on her shoulder while she felt his soft hair tickle her skin.

The bits of tension that had remained even after the battle had ended finally began to fade away. Her shoulders no longer felt a single tiny bit of heaviness, making her feel like her shoulders were no longer her own.

The sudden release from her distress and anxiety then shot through her like an explosion. Tears finally began to trickle down her cheeks as she held onto his back tightly. "_Nnn_…" She did not want to cry out loud, but the small sounds unexpectedly came out of her mouth without her permission.

By the time she was starting to get a hold of herself, however, she noticed that her shoulder felt wet. Her eyes widened. '_Killua...is crying…?_' With this realization, she could not move nor could she make a sound. All she could do was focus on the sounds of Killua's breathing - heavy but silent.

_In…_

_Out..._

His hands trembled as he held onto her tightly.

She dug her face into the crevice of his neck, breathing in his warm masculine scent. '_I…_'

'_Am I crying because I feel relieved? Or am I crying because I could have almost lost her and wouldn't have known until too late - almost like that time…?'_ Killua's embrace squeezed. He could not help but recall the time when she sacrificed herself to get rid of the Chimera Ants who posed as a threat to humankind. The way she slept, the light breathing, her pale skin, and cold temperature, he could remember them all so vividly in his head. He shuddered before relaxing once more in her embrace. "I guess I'm relieved that you're alive-"

"-Then I must be relieved that we will no longer have anything or anyone to try to pull us apart in any way." She then sighed a little. "Except for maybe your family."

"Who cares about them. It's my life now and has always been my life." He snorted, pulling away from the embrace and then grinning at her brightly, despite the tear stains on his cheeks.

She also began to smile at him. "You have a strong point there." They let out a relieved laugh at the same time, causing the two to gaze sweetly at each other. "But you should be proud of me, Killua."

"Why is that?"

"Because during the final battle, I truly felt that I was no longer alone and that everyone was on my side - to fight for my cause." She then held onto his hand tightly, feeling the warmth of his hand clearly. "So now, I feel like I can move on…and move towards a new hope."

"With me?" He asked her softly.

She energetically nodded at him. "...With you and with everyone else." She soon took a step closer to him with an excited expression on her face. "Although... didn't you say that we were going to travel the world after this?"

"...I did." He patted her head, not wanting to let her go. "And I'm still up for it if that's what you want as well."

"I want to." She answered simply, getting lost in his eyes.

That was when they comfortably stayed silent for a good couple of minutes while enjoying each other's company greatly.

However, she soon broke the silence and whispered to him in an affectionate manner. "Killua, I…"

He smiled gently at her as he then murmured to her softly. "I know, because I also…"

'_-love you very much..._'

* * *

The moment Ai came into Kurapika's sight, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ai!" He nuzzled his face into her hair, softly inhaling her scent.

Gon blinked at the two, words caught in his throat. "Ah…"

Leorio placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think we should leave these two alone," he whispered to Gon, winking.

The younger male grinned at Leorio. "Yeah! Let's go."

Lawrence glared at the couple as if he still could not accept the fact that his student was with one of the Nostrade's former employees, eyebrow twitching as he murmured profanities under his breath and then walked away with the other two males.

"K… Kurapika?" Embracing him back, Ai softly called out his name, clenching onto the back of his shirt. She did not expect him to do that in front of everyone.

"...Let me be with you like this for a little longer," he whispered, holding her tighter. "And then we can go see everyone else again."

Shivering, Ai said nothing and merely nodded.

At last, he pulled away slightly, gently holding onto her arms as he stared into her eyes with an all consuming concern, born out of love and affection. "I'm so glad that you're okay… I was worried I might lose you." Pain twisted in his eyes. "This was more painful than doing the long-distance with you for the past few years. And that's saying something." Somehow, there was slight amusement in his eyes when he mentioned the last part.

"I…" Ai looked up at him in surprise, before her expression dissolved into tears. "...I'm glad I came back to you." A smile blossomed on her face, despite the tears cascading down her cheeks. "And is that something to say so outrightly?" She laughed a bit. "Jeez, long distance wasn't that bad… I think."

"Not being able to touch you, feel your warmth, hear your voice in person, and not being able to see you do your own activities…" Kurapika sighed. "That was hell, you know."

"You really can say such heart-pounding lines." Blushing, Ai looked down as she smoothed out a lock of hair and pulled it behind her ear. "...To be honest, I felt the same. But…" She looked back up with determined eyes as she fist-pumped. "Whenever we talked on the phone, I tried to imagine you were right next to me! Plus plus, the days I dreamed of you were nice! Although I did get sad that they were dreams… But now we're together again, so it's all fine!" She sheepishly smiled at him.

He hugged her again. "I guess it hasn't been long since we saw each other in person, so it's making me feel antsy and scared whenever you have to go somewhere dangerous. It makes me think that it's all a dream and that we're still in a long distance."

"Then…" She clenched onto his back, breathing in his scent. "Since I'm back now, we can spend as much time together as you want, to prove that it's not a dream," she said cheekily.

His lips widened into a teasing smile, which slowly transformed into a small smirk. "...Is that so…?" His forehead touched hers.

She laughed to herself. "...Why are you smirking like that? Should I be worried?"

"I don't know. That would depend on you, wouldn't it?" He laughed along with her. "But no matter… It's not the time to do anything right now. Let's head over to everyone, so that we can later take our time to prove that this isn't a dream." He pressed his lips against her forehead gently.

Finally realizing what he meant, Ai blushed. "...Pervert."

"...I'm your pervert." He said straightforwardly without changing his neutral expression.

She laughed lightly. "Of course~ You adorable infidel."

"Are you sure I'm an infidel?" Kurapika glanced over at her questioningly. "At this rate, calling me your pervert would be more accurate than that."

She blushed again, before deadpanning. "You want me to call you my pervert? I mean… If you're into that."

He pulled her close to him again, his hand on her chin, as he lifted her chin to make their eyes lock. "You are always welcome to call me whatever you wish, but…" He leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing over hers. "I will always be by your side, so perhaps, calling me your future husband would be more accurate." He then leaned forward again, without letting her answer. His lips touched hers, a tingling sensation shooting through them. He wrapped his arms around her with one holding the back of her neck securely.

As she pulled away, their foreheads touched again as they breathed lightly. "My future husband… Sounds too long." Ai then smiled shyly, pulling on the ends of his hair softly. "It'll be more convenient to just call you my husband," she said jokingly.

Kurapika smiled brightly. "Then I guess I'll be calling you my wife from now on, wife."

"Of course," she whispered as their lips connected once again.

The moment they pulled away one last time, he pressed his lips against her cheek affectionately. "Time for us to catch up to everyone now, wife." He then held her hand as they walked together again. "How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"Maybe five?" She suggested.

"No, let's make it an hour." He deadpanned.

"..." She blushed. "No way!" He laughed in response.

* * *

"I accept my punishment." Bertille smiled apologetically and guiltily at the two females. "However, if you can leave my husband out of this-"

"No." The King faced his wife with a warm smile. "I want to accept my punishment as well. While I might have survived this, due to my own naivety, I refuse to continue being ignorant. I want to do this with you, my wife. After all, I still love you and if this punishment will allow me to get to know you better, then that is what I want to do. Will you let me get to know the true you from here on out?" He held her hands with his. "The warmth in your eyes are truer than the day I met you. So, this is the woman I married - a wonderful woman who will help lead this country back to its prosperous state."

Bertille flushed red. She shyly locked eyes with him. "While I am still not used to the idea of having a husband, considering how hazy my memories have become, I am more than happy to get to know you better, since you are my husband, and to work with you to lead this country back to the right path." She paused before continuing, "so let us work together to better ourselves and to better the country, my King."

"Yes." His eyes were still filled with love for her, surprising Arla. She never expected him to still love Bertille so deeply, even after all the horrors that they had been through. However, knowing how innocent he was when it came to matters of love, she could not help but smile at the two approvingly. The King faced Arla and Ai with a grateful expression. He bowed to them. "Thank you, Lady Froshumburg and her friend. This event has truly opened my eyes and I will take the proper precautions to ensure that the people in this country will not make the same mistake as I did in the past. This includes discrimination."

"How will you do that?" Ai tilted her head in curiosity.

"I will take what I learned from this experience and create a law to start the eradication of any type of corruption and discriminatory practices. While change might be difficult in any organization or country, since the evil spirit has sacrificed anyone with a corrupt or twisted soul, it might be easier for change to come about in this country." He answered with a bit of sadness, remembering the betrayal and death of his parents.

Bertille grabbed onto Arla's hands gently. "Lady Fro-... No, I'm not used to talking in that way. Can I call you Arlania?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yes." Arla answered with an encouraging smile.

"Arlania, despite everything that happened between us, thank you for giving me such a light punishment. Ah, I don't mean that the punishment you gave me was light in workload! But… Thank you for not killing me." She took a deep breath and gave a short bow. "I'LL DO MY BEST WITH MY HUSBAND TO RULE OVER THIS COUNTRY UNTIL IT'S PROSPEROUS AND GOOD TO MAKE UP FOR MY MISTAKE!" Everyone jumped in surprise from how loud she spoke.

"Ah, uh, okay." Arla blinked, not knowing how to react to this _new_ or perhaps, _original_, version of Bertille. "Do your best!"

"THANK YOU!" Bertille said enthusiastically. She smiled at everyone with lots of bright energy. "And when we're done with our duties, I'm going to travel the world with my husband - if he wants to join me...that is…" She peeked at her husband who looked at her incredulously. He then snapped out of it and smiled widely at her before nodding in agreement. The moment he agreed, she clapped her hands in excitement. "GOOD! THEN LET'S GET THIS DONE WITHIN FIVE TO TEN YEARS MAX!"

"Eh?" Everyone gaped at her.

The King groaned until Bertille glared at him. He then straightened his back and immediately agreed to go for that goal wholeheartedly. Looking for a way out of working like a spartan, he murmured to her. "Since the corrupted officials are gone, we are going to be very busy with choosing and inviting good officials who want to better the lives of the people into the Royal Court, sweetheart. So perhaps, it will take more than-"

"Oh, I already got that covered. Strangely, I can remember who was good and who wasn't, so I'll get it done in a week." Bertille gave him a thumbs up as the King's face paled. "We have a lot of work to do before we can rest, my King!"

"...I am just going to go make an official announcement to our people, so that they can calm down. We also need to start recruiting for the Royal Guards." He scratched his head uncharacteristically, looking severely stressed out. "I will also inform the people that Lady Froshumburg, the Marquis, and the people under the Marquis has saved us from a great crisis and that we should all stick together to become the strong beautiful country that we used to be."

"Why are you telling us?" Ai asked him.

"...Good point. Well, now everyone will know the message being sent out to them and act accordingly, I guess." He shrugged. "I am also going to make the rest of the guards clean up the mess in the-"

"Actually, you do not have to do any of that." Arla interrupted. "It seems like once the evil spirit disappeared from this world, all of the corpses have crumbled into dust, including the blood."

"...Oh." The King blinked. "Then I guess we can hold a festival for all of the heroes and heroines, so that it will bring up their mood."

"Good idea!" Bertille's eyes sparkled. "I will gather the appropriate people and get this festival set up right now!" She finally dashed out of the room with great enthusiasm.

"Right…" The King finally stood up and headed for the door. "I should make that announcement then."

* * *

"I didn't think there was going to be an awards ceremony!" Leorio whispered to Kurapika who stood next to him. "Man, this is embarrassing."

"I wonder what kind of food they'll have at the festival… What do you think, Killua?" Gon asked his best friend, his eyes sparkling at the many foods he imagined to be at the festival.

Killua let out a small sigh. "At least, pretend to look serious, Gon. We're not free from this ceremony yet." Ai fidgeted in her stance. "And stop moving so much, anal." Before she could scream out expletives, he pinched her side. She flinched. "Don't say anything stupid in front of people."

She huffed and pouted before smiling again at the crowd.

"And now, we have Arlania of the Froshumburg Family, and her best friend, Shirafuji Ai, both of whom saved this Land from the terrors that only happened a day ago." The official announced to the public. The crowd cheered, almost shaking the building with how loudly positive they were being. "Please stand in front of the King and accept your awards."

Ai and Arla stood in front of the King with Arla curtsying at him properly and Ai following after. "Shirafuji Ai, for your extraordinary power and achievements, you will be known as the friend of this country and will be given special privileges inside of this country."

"Thank you, your Honor." She accepted the crest from the King with both hands and then stepped back.

The official announced, "Arlania of the Froshumburg Family, you have restored your family's honor, proved that a difference in hair color means nothing, and showed your love for this country by protecting it from a great evil, despite all the hardship you went through because of this country. You will be given the title of Duchess of the lands your Family has looked over for millions of years and of the new greenlands next to it. The Royal Family promises you that your family will forever be welcomed in this country, unless great wrongs have been done."

"Your Honor, I do not wish to manage those lands." Arla murmured to the King. He widened his eyes before coughing in his hand.

"If, however, she does not wish to manage those lands, she may give it to someone else to temporarily manage it for her until the day she dies." The King added in, looking at Arla briefly who smiled in agreement. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you, your Honor." She curtsied and accepted the crest before lining up with the rest of the group.

Kit-Two finally stood on Ai's head, glaring at everyone who looked their way.

Some of the kids' eyes sparkled when they saw the kitty plush on her head, pointing at it and asking their mothers to get them one. "GIRLIE, WHY ARE THEY LOOKING AT US?! ARE THEY ENEMIES?! BRATS?!"

"..."

"Ahem…" The official coughed into his hand and continued his speech. "And this concludes the award ceremony."

"I'M TELLING YOU, GIRLIE! THOSE BAS-" Ai put her hand over Kit-Two's mouth, almost suffocating him as he hit his paw against her arm.

"AHEM." The official coughed even harder. "LET THE FESTIVAL BEGIN!"

The crowd's cheer shook the ground as they all threw flowers into the air to celebrate the start of the festival.

One boy pulled at his mother's sleeve. "Mom, I think if we made that kitty plush that can talk, we'll get lots of money."

"...Why are you thinking of such things at your age?" The mother sighed. "But I suppose you have a point there. Quite an interesting thing. Let's do it!"

"_Un_!" He smiled brightly at his mother, pulling her arm to have fun at the festival with her.

* * *

After they changed out of their formal outfits, Leorio and Gon stood by the window, looking down at the festival from the palace, while waiting for everyone else to finish.

"_Nee_, Leorio." Gon murmured.

Leorio glanced at the younger male. "Yeah?"

"What was that evil spirit in the end?" The spiky haired male blinked absentmindedly.

The taller male scratched his chin with his finger thoughtfully. "Well… It could have been anything - like Satan, the devil, or even some kind of demon. No one will really know. But since that spirit will no longer be in our world, I don't think it matters much anymore. As long as we're safe, then that's all that matters most."

Gon smiled at his words. "You're right! But even if that spirit is gone, the darkness in someone's heart can't always be gone…" His eyes brightened. "BUT! But as long as we look towards the light, we can continue to survive for a long time and be the humans that we were always meant to be!"

"...Gon." Leorio said to him seriously. "Do you even know half of the words you used just now?"

"OF COURSE, I DO! I DID GET MY LEARNING CERTIFICATE, LEORIO! I'M ONLY BAD AT MATH!" Gon pouted in annoyance, despite being way older than when they first met.

"...Right. I didn't mean to doubt you. I just… Yeah…" Leorio scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Man, you sure have grown since the first day we met. I never expected to hear those words from you to be honest."

The younger male grinned at him. "It's what I was thinking about after the whole incident with the Ants."

Leorio ruffled Gon's hair. "Glad that you learned and reflected from that!"

They finally grinned at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"_Oi_, how long are you both going to laugh? We're heading to the festival now! C'mon, let's go!" Killua motioned to the two as Kurapika, Ai, and Arla began walking on ahead.

"AHHHHH! WAIT FOR US!" Leorio and Gon dashed towards them with a happy and relieved expression.

And now the team of six finally stood side-by-side in the spot that they should have been from the very beginning - all together.

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**


	26. Epilogue

**This chapter is the epilogue chapter! We have several one-shots that will be released weekly, so it's not completely over yet!**

**Thank you to KanaAliz for the follow!**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Lawrence sat next to Arla on one of the fancy benches that were covered by sunflowers on the outside. He wore the sunglasses that he wore when he was training Ai and Arla. "I heard that you visited your family's grave recently."

"Yes, I did. It was really beautiful and peaceful over there. I am grateful towards the Marquis for choosing such a nice location." She leaned back in a relaxed manner.

"I also visited recently. Although it's been a long time since I could because of a _certain person_." He looked at her pointedly. "I know that you're still pushing most of the load of being a duchess onto me since I retired and I asked for something to do, but…" He sighed deeply. "At least, I don't have to sign papers."

"That is my job to sign papers, so I will trust you to hire and complete most of the other work for me." Arla patted his shoulder. "I do not know if I will ever be ready to be a duchess mentally and emotionally. After all, I feel at peace as a paleograph hunter instead. It really is a joy to discover new ancient documents, translating them and letting them be seen by the common people." She then giggled in her hand. "But technically, you do not have to work anymore, Lawrence. Ever since Kit-Two became a famous mascot in my home country, it made you so rich that you can just spend your time idling. After all, you are the one who made Kit-Two from scratch."

He snorted at that. "Even if it's like that, it's boring. That's why I asked you for something to do. It's also why I spend some of my free time to train students on how to handle terrorism and whatever."

"You can always get out of your retirement." She commented.

"I can, but there's nothing interesting for me as a terrorist hunter. But I guess if there's an interesting enough job that I want to take, then I'll take it, but that's only if I feel like it." He scratched his head. "But for now, I just want to rest my mind some more since I do enjoy training people and working for you, so it's all good."

"That is a relief." She then recalled the spartan training she went through under his tutelage before sighing lightly to herself.

"Arla," Lawrence called out as she looked up at him again. "I do feel like I have peace inside of my heart now. Isn't that what you always wanted me to have?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Of course. You deserve the peace and happiness that you have now."

Suddenly, a small kitty plush jumped on his head. "YOU! Such a pain. You always make my master tired. Can't you just do any of that yourself? I mean this guy's old!"

"Kit-Three, shut up." Lawrence's eye twitched. "I'm NOT old."

"Kit...three…?" Arla's eyes sparkled just a tiny bit.

"Hmph, I'm Kit-Three. Nice to meet you, girlie. I will be the one accompanying Lawrence from now on, so that he won't be bored or even lonely while he's retired." He then turned towards Lawrence. "And you ARE old. You're now… What? In your late thirties?! You are old. Never going to get married."

"I don't need to get married when I already have people who act like kids to me." He crossed his arms, looking highly annoyed.

"Oh, like today's bride? Or this girlie?" Kit-Three landed on his lap with a sigh.

"...Sure. Whatever you want to think." Lawrence glared at him. It was in this moment when Kit-Three threw a punch at Lawrence's face before running off. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU TAKE A NICE LONG BATH-!"

"NOT IF YOU CAN'T CATCH ME~!" Kit-Three zoomed across the aisle and towards the cool green forest. "Loser!"

"YOU LITTLE-" Lawrence ran into the forest, chasing after the kitty plush. However, they did not run far from the wedding venue and Arla's mansion in the flowery countryside.

Arla fidgeted in her seat, trying to make herself comfortable. "I wonder when the wedding will start. I bet Ai is still feeling really nervous right now - or maybe she's excited." She then laughed to herself. "I can't wait to see Kurapika's surprised expression when he sees her dress."

"What are you laughing about, Arlania?" A deep voice rumbled above her. She then felt someone's arm on her head.

She pouted and looked up. "Killua, why are you making me shorter-" Something velvety sweet popped into her mouth, interrupting her words. The soft creamy dark chocolate melted in her mouth with the perfect amount of sweetness. It made her cup her cheeks with her hands as she smiled brightly. "_Mmm_…"

"Good, isn't it?" Killua grinned. "It's my newest chocolate product with a rare ingredient I managed to obtain in the country we last visited. Man, it was so difficult to get it though. Who would have thought that a simple plant inside of a dangerous tomb would be such a great ingredient for chocolate?"

"If you succeeded in creating this, does that mean that your chocolate shop is going to open for a week again?" Arla's eyes widened. She then sighed with a little bit of sadness. "I'm glad that your chocolates sell out so quickly, but I guess I will not be seeing you for a little over a week again."

He patted her head. "It's okay. I'll go see you after the shop closes everyday. It's not like I'm sleeping inside of the shop!" This made Arla smile wider. "That's the reason why I have my shop here, so that I can be with you whenever I'm not searching for new rare ingredients or making chocolates for my shop."

"Except we tend to travel the world together anyways. The only time that we are apart is when we need time away to recharge on our own or when we need to be as part of our jobs." Arla laughed, finally holding his cheeks with her hands. "Now… My famous chocolatier and my most endearing gourmet hunter, I do not know if you got her message and call, but Alluka was really happy that you sent her your newest creations recently. She also told me to tell you that she is looking forward to getting more chocolates from you, along with a visit."

"Ah, I knew it! She must have called me when I was inside that tomb." He sighed deeply. "There was no reception there. But I did call her back immediately once I got out that I would visit her as soon as I'm done with the shop stuff. And of course, after this wedding. Still can't believe that anal's getting married to Kurapika of all people."

Arla pouted. "Killua."

"Sorry, I guess I got into the habit of calling her anal." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But didn't you miss me, Arla? Didn't you? You finally get to see me after I went to travel to that tomb. So why aren't you giving me a hug or anything?" He seemed disappointed.

Arla burst out into a small happy laughter before standing up and pulling him into a tight hug. She finally patted the seat next to her, "Sit next to me, Killua."

Feeling very satisfied, he plopped down next to her. When he checked that everyone else was busy, he held a few sunflowers to block them from any audience members. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, using his hand to support her neck, as his lips touched her cheek softly. "I missed you a lot."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him comfortably, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I missed you a lot too, especially whenever I try to sleep at night."

He tightened the embrace before letting go, opting to hold hands with her and to touch every single finger of hers carefully with his thumb. He looked forward, gazing at the podium where the minister would stand. "Arla."

"Yes?" She glanced at him questioningly.

"Do you still have the paper airplane?" He faced her, curiosity swirling in his eyes.

"...I do. Why?" She blinked.

He suddenly grinned. "Good, because I do too!"

They then faced forward in silence. "...But we can't tell each other the names!" They said at the same time, while looking at each other in the eyes. A heartbeat later, they started to laugh aloud. Immediately, there was a comfortable silence. Arla leaned against him, holding onto his hands with her own as he also leaned against her.

* * *

"The minister is coming through now," Neon said with a perfect smile as Kit-Two burst through the door.

"IT'S ME, YOU BEAST-LIKE BASTARDS!" Kit-Two lifted his two plush arms into the air. "NYA!"

Neon's smile twitched for a mere moment before returning to normal.

Melody's flute music floated through the area, carrying with it enchanting emotions as it fell in accordance with the sounds of nature around.

Kit-Two walked down the aisle, huffing as he stomped his way through. Although despite his aggressive attitude, he threw flowers around as he came up to the podium.

With her hand over the top of her seat as she reclined back, Menchi laughed dryly at the sight of the carefree plush. And then she turned away, suppressing a sigh. "To think Ai's getting married before me…" The sigh she tried so hard to suppress left her, earning her looks from the people sitting next to her. "That idiot… Why hasn't he proposed yet?"

"That thing… No matter how many times I see it, I still get scared." Hanzo shivered as he looked at Kit-Two. He still secretly wondered if Ai trapped the soul of an _especially _violent and crazy child in that plush - but of course… He could not ask her again, lest she make fun of his fear of ghosts once more. '_And to think that crazy Ai is getting married…'_ Even to him, it still sounded weird, especially knowing the groom was the '_ever serious_' Kurapika - or as he remembered him. '._..I guess it's true that opposites attract then._'

* * *

'_Why couldn't Arla at least waited with me?!'_ Ai glanced down at her hands, finding the silence to be daunting. There was only the vague sound of music playing from the wedding in the backdrop.

She felt happy - excited - _absolutely_ ecstatic.

…Which is exactly why leaving her alone in this overly hyper, overly elated state only made Ai impatient. She pouted to herself. "I'm bored… Why couldn't _anyone_ have stayed back!?"

Huffing, Ai crossed her arms over her soft rose pink wedding dress. Her glance then fell over to the dried flowers Akira brought over for her from the same place he used to take her for '_adventures_' as children. At that, Ai smiled, remembering when he came over to visit her a while ago.

"_Now the guys should get out," Neon said, hissing as she tried to push Gon and Killua towards the door. Due to her lack of strength, they did not budge one bit. _

_Gon laughed. "Okay, then I'll leave the scrapbook with different feathers over here," he said as he placed the thick scrapbook on the vanity table. "I hope you like them, and if you paint any of them, send me pictures!" _

"_I'll leave this here too," Killua said as he placed a box of chocolates next to Gon's scrapbook. He grinned cheekily. "It's a limited edition chocolate set that I made - just for you and Kurapika."_

_Laughing, Ai tried to jokingly sound mad. "I thought I told you guys that no wedding gifts were required." She then smiled brightly. "Still, thank you, you guys." _

"_It's fine. We wanted to." Gon grinned widely at her, showing his pearly white teeth. "We'll get going then. You look super beautiful today, Ai!"_

"_Yeah, the dress actually looks nice, but don't eat the chocolates now." Killua grinned cheekily again. "Who knows if it'll fit you in a few minutes if you do eat them now?" _

_Eyebrow twitching, Ai glared at him. "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE, YOU GODDAMN FURRY MOUNTAIN GOAT! GET OUT!" Ai made an attempt to grab one of the lamps, which Neon took from her before she could even throw it._

_The two safely escaped - thanks to Neon's desperate efforts._

_Neon sighed exasperatedly. "With how you're acting right now, I'm surprised you even got to the stage of marrying Kurapika." _

_Eyebrow twitching, Ai then directed her glare towards Neon. "Oh my, is that jealousy I sense?" She smirked, faux surprise on her face. "Don't tell me… You liked me all this time?!" _

_This time, Neon's eye twitched. "You bitch. If I didn't want all of Misty-san's hard work to make you look actually decent to go to waste, I would've punched you already." Neon then crossed her arms. "Be glad that I'm patient, you asshole." _

_Ai deadpanned at her. "But you're the one calling me names."_

_Neon slammed her hand on the armrest of Ai's chair with a twitching smile. "Don't test me-!" _

_Without even a knock, the door opened. _

"_Yo." Akira lazily saluted to Ai as he strode in, not even pausing at the scene of two snarling women he came across. "I see you're still as wild as ever. As expected of a monkey." Akira finally raised an eyebrow at the two women who were aggressively glaring at each other only moments ago. "...With another monkey, too, it seems like."_

_Glaring at him, Ai laughed dryly. "You UGLY JERKFACE! If I'm a monkey, what does that make you as my brother!? An ape?!"_

_Neon viciously snarled at him, straightening up from when she was leaning over to glare at Ai. "You're the real monkey here," she hissed, crossing her arms again. "Real manners here, coming in without even knocking." _

_Sluggishly scratching his already messy-haired head, he looked at Neon with boredom. "That's my little sister there. Why should I knock?" He asked plainly._

_Neon gritted her teeth. "You're always such an infuriating bastard." _

_Akira smirked at that. "All the ladies say that." _

_Making a disgusted face at that, Neon shook her head. "Ew, ugh." _

_Ai deadpanned, sighing. "Why do I have to hear this conversation…?"_

"_Anyways, I only came here to drop this off." Fishing out a box of dried flowers from his suit, Akira carelessly threw it onto the vanity table. "As a monkey, I'm sure you'd feel lonely without nature around you. So at least, this way, you can curb your homesickness," he said mischievously, a teasing smile on his face._

_Eye twitching, Ai took a moment to herself and sighed. "Besides that, you stupid ape, are you sure you don't want to sit in the front row?" Ai raised an eyebrow at him. "Just in case, I saved a place for you." _

_Akira sighed dramatically at that, shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you? If I sit in such a conspicuous place, your rabid dog friends will see me. And they hate my guts. And your precious groom also doesn't seem to like me much either," He said, deadpanning. "It's better to prevent tension by sitting somewhere else."_

_Ai pouted. "I'm sure they don't hate you that much anymore, and Kurapika tolerates you! Besides, don't you wanna meet with him on the day of your sister's wedding?!" Her pout then turned angry. "You jerk brother! You don't care that he's stealing your younger sister?! Way to go." _

_Akira deadpanned for a moment, and then he smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I did have a talk with him before I came here. In private. Better than talking with him during the wedding." _

_Ai then paled. "What… What does that mean?! What did you say to him!?" _

_Akira shrugged, and turned to leave. "Anyways, I'll head off now, before anymore of your insane friends come over here." He paused, and turned to face her with a smirk. "I guess I care about you enough to not risk a fight during your wedding." _

_Eyebrow twitching, she laughed dryly as he left the room. _

_Neon patted Ai's shoulder. "I don't know if I should feel sympathy for you to have to deal with him, or for him to have you as his sister." _

_Eyebrow twitching, Ai glared at Neon. "You always have an attack ready for me, don't ya?"_

_Neon smiled devilishly. "What? What kind of strange things are you saying as Kurapika's bride?" _

_Grinning at Neon brightly, Ai tilted her head. "Would you rather I said that as YOUR bride?" _

_Making a disgusted expression, Neon immediately covered her face. "UGH, WHY IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS WITH YOU?!" _

* * *

Lawrence stood in front of Ai's door, feeling a bit lonely. He could still remember the loud-mouthed brat who always tried to insult him. Smiling slightly at that, he then knocked on her door. "Ai, it's almost time for our turn."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Her voice answered from inside the room.

He stood a few steps away from the door as he waited for her, taking the time to remember the moment when she asked him to walk her down the aisle for her wedding.

"_Can… Can you walk me down the aisle?!" Ai asked, her eyes wide. Lawrence blinked in surprise. He had never expected her to ask him to walk down the aisle during her wedding._

"_Are you sure you want me to?" He asked her softly. Despite asking this, he felt honored that she saw him as worthy enough to walk her down the aisle in place of her family members in the first place. "Don't you want your brother to walk you down the aisle? Or even Leorio?"_

"_No, I want you to walk me down the aisle." The determination in her eyes backed up her words. He smiled at her gently, making his expression seem a tad warmer than usual._

_He stood in front of her and bowed to her in a respectful manner. "Then I will be honored to walk you down the aisle in place of your family members and friends." He then ruffled her hair the next second, feeling relieved about the entire thing for some reason._

"Lawrence." Ai walked out of the room with her wedding dress - all perfect, thanks to Misty's hard work.

"It seems like Misty has outdone herself this time." Lawrence laughed aloud. "You actually look beautiful today!"

"YOU JERKFACE!" She pouted at him angrily. "I'm always beautiful."

"Right, right… Whatever you say." He shrugged before giving her his arm.

After her hand wrapped around his arm, they walked slowly towards the door. "You know… I'm proud of you and have always been proud of you." He faced her with a serious expression. "You and Arla are my pride and will always be. No matter what happens in the future, I trust and will always support your decisions no matter what anyone else might say. So remember that you are never alone. You are always surrounded by people who love you and that if you can't trust yourself, trust those who love you, including me."

His smile turned sad. "I've gotten old. Eventually, I'll be too old to even live, so I just want to make sure that you know how I feel about you. You're the closest thing to family." His eyes moistened some more. "To tell you the truth, Ai, I was an orphan and have always been. The depths of darkness is something I am very close to as I grew up under it, but Arla's family gave me a chance of salvation. And when they died, I couldn't live with myself, but eventually, you and Arla came into my life, becoming the light I wanted to nurture and watch over for the rest of my life. Sounds weird, doesn't it?" His voice trembled as he admitted this to her - something that not even Arla knows a lot about. "But would it be bad to call you my daughter?" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "...I guess that would also be weird though."

Ai's eyes watered and her lips quivered. "Lawrence… It's not weird, or bad. In fact, it makes me feel very happy and warm. I've always seen you as my dad, honestly." She managed a smile. "My own father wasn't very fatherly to me, but I tried hard to appease him before he passed away and left me with nothing but the fact that he blamed me for his own death. But now I know what a real father-daughter bond is like." She clutched the bouquet in her hands tighter, a beautiful and truly happy smile adorning her face, rid of the demons of the past. "It makes you feel warm, happy, and that no matter what, you'll always be supported by someone who loves you very much unconditionally, and who you love back just as much. You are my dad to me, Lawrence." And then she laughed lightly, moving her hand to her face to wipe away a stray tear. "Besides, you're not old yet. Sheesh, have I been calling you old so much that you actually started believing it? I guess I should really start calling you papa for good then."

"Please don't call me papa or dad. That's kinda disturbing to me." He chuckled to himself. "Misty is going to kill me for making you cry before you walk down the aisle though. At least, you look fine to me." He scratched the back of his head. "Even though I won't call you my daughter all the time, I'll still think of you as one, despite the fact that I'll call you Ai most of the time. Plus," he grinned. "-I think that my old brain is too stubborn to want to admit that I'm actually a dad and that I'm old in the first place. I AM ONLY IN MY LATE THIRTIES, AFTER ALL!" He pumped his fist into the air.

Ai laughed again. "I guess I'll secretly call you papa in my head then. And the makeup is fine." Ai winked. "Misty purposely used waterproof makeup because she knows how much of a crybaby I am."

"...She sure knows her stuff." Lawrence deadpanned. "Anyways, let's go. I think it'll be our turn soon. Can't have you crying more now, can we?" They walked closer to the door together.

"The groom will be coming through now." Neon announced as she glared at Kit-Two as an attempt to stop him from fooling around on the podium.

The door opened, revealing Kurapika with his sleek outfit and his hair cleanly cut.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK-!_

His dress shoes made sounds as he walked across the aisle. By the time he reached the podium, he faced the door that he exited from, his heart pumping hard. His hands trembled and his throat felt dry. He wanted to see his bride already.

"And now… Please give a round of applause to the bride and her chosen guardian." Neon articulated clearly before running up to Kit-Two and smacking him on the back of his head to stop him from trying to destroy the podium. Once she finished, she immediately went back to her spot as the announcer.

"Please enter," Neon announced one last time. The door swung open, revealing a calm Lawrence and a joyful Ai in her beautiful wedding dress.

Kurapika's heart pounded even harder. He admired the way the dress complemented her figure and it only made her more beautiful in his eyes, even though she was already a beautiful person to him. '_To think that she will be my real wife now_…' Somehow, the thought made him feel emotional. '_Elder, Pairo, Mother, Father… Everyone… I'm getting married today to the person who has the most beautiful heart. Are you looking over me right now...?_'

By the time Ai reached the podium and stood across from Kurapika, they faced each other. He glanced at her and whispered, "You look beautiful, my wife."

"And you look super handsome, as always, my husband." Ai giggled.

Lawrence sighed and then placed Ai's hand on Kurapika's hand. "Take good care of her, or else I'll kill you."

"Of course, sir." Kurapika answered him seriously. "Thank you for entrusting her with me."

"You got that wrong." Lawrence said to him. "I am entrusting _you_ with her." He then grinned. "Because who knows how you'll live if you don't have her with you."

Kurapika blinked. "That is a thought I do not want to have."

Without speaking any further, Lawrence went back to his seat, which was in between Leorio and Gon.

When Kurapika and Ai faced the podium together - hand-in-hand, Kit-Two stood on the podium with a grumpy look, announcing clearly to the people. "NICE BASTARD WILL NOW BE MARRIED TO GIRLIE." He paused and proceeded to hiss at Kurapika before continuing, "DAMN YOU, NICE BASTARD!" When he noticed Ai's very displeased expression, Kit-Two crossed its arms and huffed in annoyance. "AND SO I HEREBY ANNOUNCE THAT NICE BASTARD AND GIRLIE WILL BE TOGETHER AS HUSBAND AND WIFE, EVEN BEYOND DEATH, OR ELSE I WILL FUCKING DESTROY HIS ASS." Feeling a bit satisfied with his own speech, he then shouted, "NOW KISS BEFORE I RESCIND THIS STUPID THING!"

Smiling brightly, Ai closed her eyes and leaned forward, covering half the distance between them.

Smiling back with deep adoration and warmth, Kurapika placed a sweet, innocent kiss on her lips before pulling away. Both the bride and groom shared a loving smile and gaze, with the bride giggling a bit.

After the two lovebirds kissed, Lawrence began to tear up. He rubbed his eyes roughly with his arm. "God damn them. I can't believe I have to do this for them."

Leorio looked at the older man with a sheepish expression. "It'll be fine, Lawrence."

Lawrence, however, glared at the doctor. "Excuse me, doctor, but it's my student who is getting married, so shut up. It's like giving away your child to another person."

"...Didn't you always talk about how you're young?" Leorio raised an eyebrow. That earned him a kick in the leg. "HEY!" They glared at each other. "I might be a doctor, but I know how to use Nen!"

"You think you're the only one who can use Nen here?!" Lawrence growled at him.

"...Um… You two?" Gon tried to calm down the two. "The wedding is still going on. I think you two should calm down now."

From the side, Neon said nothing but nodded violently in agreement with Gon, her twitching smile betraying her calm expression.

"The Beast Hunter should stay silent!" Lawrence snarled. "To think that I would be giving my student to that Blacklist Hunter…" He then put his face in his hands, crying again. "Ugh, I'm still young and I have to feel like this. What is the point in life now?!"

Kit-Three sighed and then kicked Lawrence on the head. "YOU IDIOT, SHUT UP AND GET OVER IT, YOU OLDIE!"

"I'm only in my late thirties!" Lawrence grabbed Kit-Three roughly, shaking him back and forth. "You ungrateful little-"

Gon sighed and then proceeded to take Kit-Three from Lawrence's grasp. "Lawrence, I know that you're feeling upset, but you do realize that the wedding has moved on?"

"...It did?" Lawrence and Leorio asked him. The younger male nodded at them sheepishly.

The Beast Hunter pointed at Ai who was getting ready to throw the bouquet to the crowd. "See?"

"...Oh." The two suddenly felt embarrassed for their behavior.

"Let's go catch up to them." Leorio suggested, while Lawrence nodded in agreement. The three then stood up to walk over to the crowd.

Meanwhile, Killua and Arla stood in the back, not wanting to get stuck in the crowd of people trying to catch Ai's flower bouquet. They sat at the table where everyone would eventually sit for the meal. He leaned against his arm, looking at her tenderly. "Arla…"

"...Yes?" She turned to face him after waiting to see who would get the flower bouquet. "What is it?"

He smiled a very genuinely warm smile. "I have a present for you."

"...A present?" She blinked in confusion. "But you know that I do not like getting presents…"

He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "This is a present that I know that you'll like."

"...Okay." Assuming that it was food, she waited for him to take it out by putting her hands out in front of her. "Well…?"

This made him chuckle a little to himself. "Look closely, okay?"

Without answering, she stared hard at her hands, wondering what exactly it was, until something cold touched her hands.

She blinked and then she blinked again.

'_So it is not a dream_.'

Seeing the shocked expression on her face made him chuckle to himself a bit more. "Well? Do you like it?"

Her eyes began to tear up. "I…"

It truly was the best present to her as in the palm of her hands was a plain silver band - a ring to get engaged.

"Yes, I do like it very much." She breathlessly answered him.

"It's yours." He then pulled out a thin silver chain around his neck, revealing a similar ring dangling from it. "And this is mine. So will you marry me?"

She blinked, smiling a bit more, despite the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "Of course, I will marry you, but when did you prepare this?"

"Oh, I got the silver from the tomb. Seemed pretty rare, considering the way that guy kept trying to steal it from me. After that, I ordered the blacksmith to change it into a ring while I was creating my new chocolate!" He grinned, scratching his nose with his finger a little.

She finally laughed aloud, wiping her tears away with her hand. "So like you, Killua… So like you." She then embraced him tightly with the silver ring on her finger, her heart racing with happiness. "I am honored that you asked me to be your wife."

"I'm honored that you accepted to be my wife in the first place." He murmured to her quietly, enjoying the peaceful content moment between them.

"-WAIT A SECOND! THIS IS MY WEDDING! DON'T STEAL ARLA FROM ME AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE THIS INTO YOUR EVENT, DAMMIT!" Ai screeched, interrupting the nice moment between Arla and Killua, as she threw a sunflower at Killua's head. He dodged to the side with Arla in his arms so easily. Kurapika laughed awkwardly as he tried to make her calm down.

"Sheesh. Calm down, woman." Killua muttered. "I even went into that tomb to make you a set of never-before-tasted chocolates as your wedding gift! The damn chocolate set is even named after you two!" He pointed at her with annoyance. "AIPIKA!"

"Ai…" Leorio blinked. "Pika…?"

Gon sighed. "Killua, I don't know if that's a really good name-"

"I FORGIVE YOU!" Ai yelled out.

'_WHAT?!_' Everyone looked at her oddly. '_I can't believe she likes that name._'

Kit-Two then dragged a strangely round object to the group. "IT'S TIME FOR AN EXPLOSIVE CELEBRATION, NYA!"

Neon huffed, trying to reach for the cat plush, while attempting to keep the flower bouquet that she caught safe. "YOU STUPID CAT, I SWEAR I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR STUFFING! GIMME THAT!"

Kit-Two threw it hard into the air until no one could see it. "Hmph, nya. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY GREAT STRENGTH, YOU BEAST-LIKE BASTARD! THIS BOMB-"

"WHAT?!" Leorio grabbed the cat plush. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"BAM!" Kit-Two motioned to him. "THERE'S GOING TO BE A NICE FIREWORK, OLD BASTARD!"

"...I AIN'T OLD, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Leorio shook the doll back and forth roughly.

Just as he said that, there was a huge explosive firework that crackled through the air above them. They all gazed at it in a daze.

This was when Gon walked up to Neon. "Do you want me to hold that for you?" He pointed at the flower bouquet.

Neon bit her bottom lip and then glanced up at him nervously. "Well, I suppose you can." She shoved it to him without looking. "I'll be back for it, so you better not take it for yourself later."

"That won't be a problem." Gon grinned at her. "I'll wait for you right here," he said, looking at her with warm eyes.

"That's…" Neon's cheeks flushed red. "That's acceptable."

_KABOOM-!_

There was another set of fireworks firing off into the sky. "How beautiful…" Melody held the flute in her hand, admiring the colorful explosions in the air.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD SEE IT MY WAY, TEA GIRLIE!" Kit-Two finally slipped out of Leorio's grasp. "FIREWORKS ARE THE WAY TO GO! I NEVER KNEW IT UNTIL RECENTLY, NYA!"

_WHACK-!_

"NYAOUCH!" Kit-Two held his head with his plush arms, glaring at the offender.

Neon had her hands on her hips, looking highly crossed. "You got that from my vault, didn't you?"

Kit-Two took a cautious step back. "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG, NYA! YOU SAID TO CHOOSE SOMETHING FOR GIRLIE!"

Neon's fists shook. "You…" She gritted her teeth. "YOU IDIOT!" She whacked the cat plush's head again. Breathing heavily, she crossed her arms. "You aren't supposed to give her dangerous things like that as a present. I swear I feel like you're getting dumber every day. What is happening to your stuffing?!" She sighed to herself. "If Ai didn't ask me to take care of you temporarily for a few weeks…"

Kit-Two began kicking Neon's feet in retaliation. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I CAN'T FEEL PAIN, YOU BEAST-LIKE BASTARD!" They soon got into a big fight with Melody watching over them warmly.

Meanwhile, Gon pulled on Leorio's arms. "This is quite an explosive wedding, Leorio. Do you think all weddings are like this?"

"...Please don't think that this is normal." Leorio put his hand on his face. "That would be bad if all weddings were like this."

"Really? It seems like a lot of fun though!" Gon brightly exclaimed.

Leorio sighed to himself. "If you say so…"

In the distance, Akira sighed, covering his face as he laughed lightly. "Why are all the people my sister befriends crazy…?"

Menchi looked at him with a cheeky smirk. "What does that make you, as Ai's brother?"

"Hey, don't say that," Akira said, shrugging his shoulders dramatically. "I was stuck with her since the beginning. It's not like I chose her willingly, unlike these masochists."

"I guess that makes me a masochist for choosing you?" Menchi asked, smirking at him.

Smirking back, Akira chuckled. "Please... I wouldn't be with a masochist."

"But seriously," Menchi began, examining her nails. "Your _younger_ sister got married before us. You better tie the knot soon," she huffed.

He did not respond for a moment, placing his hands inside his pockets. "Maybe I will," he murmured in a low voice.

_KABOOM-!_

Even though everyone was watching the fireworks in the sky, Kurapika only looked at one person with a warm gaze.

"...Ai."

Hearing her name leave his mouth, she looked away from the fireworks and faced him with a loving smile. "Yes? Kurapika? My loving husband?"

He held her arm gently before tilted his head and pressing his lips against hers softly.

"I can now finally call you my real wife…" His smile looked so free and joyful.

She giggled at this. "And I can call you my real husband," saying that, she turned to glance at everyone who was enjoying the fireworks. "...It seems like every one of us have found our happy ending."

"No," Kurapika began, earning a confused look from her. "It's not a happy ending, but…" Caressing her cheek, he smiled at her lovingly and adoringly as he leaned forward again. "...But a happy beginning."

He then kissed her again, this time deeper than before. His arm wrapped around her hip and his other hand secured the back of her head.

By the time they stopped, he breathed hard, his heart pounding against his chest. "I…"

"Hm?" Ai blinked as she looked over at Kurapika with loving eyes and a bright, shy smile.

His forehead touched hers as his warm gaze remained lost in her eyes.

"I love you, Ai."

"I love you too, Kurapika."

He then pressed his lips against her forehead affectionately.

"-And as always, thank you for being in my life, my love."

_END_.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this journey and grew with us and with the characters as you read this story. We are really grateful for each and every one of you who have read through each chapter, especially the ones who reviewed, followed, and favorited. We hope to see more and more of our readers to review (and also follow and favorite - to show your support for our works), so that we know that you are out there and have experienced the world of "Seeing Through the Flames" with us. Again, thank you for giving this story a chance and hope to see everyone again soon!**

**We still have the one-shot chapters being released weekly, so look forward to those! If you have any requests, please submit a review about it and I'll see if I can write it out for you. :) **


	27. Lawrence

**This chapter will primarily be about Lawrence's past. It's a one-shot for our readers!**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

The eyes of a thin thirteen year old boy looked heavy and dark. He held the dagger in his hand tightly as he silently approached the tall wealthy male from behind. But before he could even move, the tall male had somehow held the boy's wrist securely.

"..." They stared at each other as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He never expected the older man to notice his presence - _usually they never did_. '_I have to escape. But where?_' He needed to find an escape route, but before he realized, the older man had removed the dagger from his hand.

"This is quite a dangerous weapon, but…" The older man smiled warmly at him. "I think I could use someone like you."

'_...Use…? This bastard thinks he can use me?!_' The boy bit his lips roughly as he glared at him. "Maybe if you can beat me in battle, then I'll consider working for you, you ugly bastard." There was no noble out there who would even consider in hiring someone from the other world - the darker sides of the streets.

The older man tilted his head to the side, his stern eyes twinkling. "That is acceptable. Then here is your dagger." Without waiting, the older man placed the dagger back into the younger male's hand. He then took out his own sword, preparing for the battle that the younger boy initiated.

"Hah." He snorted. "You'll regret this in your deathbed, old man." In seconds, he dashed forward, swiping at him with the dagger, but the older man dodged with ease. No matter how many times he slashed at him, the older man either used his sword to block or simply took a step to the side to dodge.

"WHY WON'T YOU ATTACK BACK?!" He screamed, feeling more and more of his anger bubbling up inside of him - ready to explode. The older man simply shrugged. That was when he snapped, getting faster and faster with his attacks, despite how at ease the older male was.

Finally, he fell to his knees, the dagger falling to the ground. "...You never had the intention of winning this battle, did you? Are you just making fun of me-"

Before he could finish, he felt the cold blade of the older man's sword touching his neck.

"It is all part of the strategy." The older man simply smiled at him. "And now, thanks to my strategy, it is my win."

"Keh, what a nuisance." The younger boy slammed his fist against the floor. "I guess it is your win, you old bastard." He kicked the dagger away as the older man put away his sword. "So what are you going to use me for?"

"I will be hiring you as a bodyguard." The older man looked at him as if he was talking to another human being.

To the younger boy, this felt like the first time he was seen as and treated like a normal person. He then blinked in confusion. "A bodyguard? Wouldn't you want an actual guard then?"

The older man smiled sadly to himself. "Unfortunately, those guards are hard to trust, compared to you." He then turned around. "If you have any family, they can join you as well."

He snorted at his words. "You're kidding, right? You think a kid like me has a family or anyone who I consider to be family?" He put his hands behind his head. "I'm an orphan and will always be one. There is no family for someone like me." His eyes darkened in seconds. "I fit better and am more comfortable in the shadows, but I doubt you would understand that."

A sad expression lingered on the older male's face. "I see. I suppose I would not understand, but it only reinforces my belief that I should hire you even more as a bodyguard. Those who can understand and see the dark sides of human beings, as they had once lived that kind of life, will be able to fight against it more effectively."

"...Well, whatever." The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Can we get on with it? The longer we stall, the more I'm contemplating about how I can kill you."

"Understood." The older man motioned for the boy to follow him. "Then we will get started today."

However, he paused in his walk for a brief second. "But first," he turned around to face him, "-I need to introduce myself to you. I am the current head of the Froshumburg Family, Richard Froshumburg. You may call me Master."

"Well, I don't have a name, so call me whatever." The younger boy waved recklessly at the older man, not even caring about his employer's status. Richard smiled wryly at him.

"Then, perhaps…" He glanced at a nearby store that was called, Blacksmith Lawrence. "-I shall call you, Lawrence."

"...Lawrence?" The boy looked highly offended before shrugging. "Fine, whatever. Call me that if you want, but… You just randomly chose a name, didn't you?"

"..." His new master's smile stiffened. "Of course...not."

Lawrence rolled his eyes at him. "You suck at lying, old man."

"I thought I told you to call me master." Richard sighed.

"Whatever." Lawrence continued to walk side-by-side with the older man.

* * *

"I thought they said that I was going to be a bodyguard, not a babysitter." Lawrence crossed his arms, glaring at the one-year old baby. "...What a...tiny brat."

"...Her name is Arlania Froshumburg. You will call her, my Lady." The maid instructed him, but he only rolled his eyes at her.

"She's still a tiny bean! I don't want to call her that." He huffed and sat down in front of her crib, leaning against his hand in an annoyed manner. Arlania slept peacefully, holding onto her doll tightly. "And why is she holding onto that stupid cat doll so tightly? Isn't she a baby?!"

"...Please keep your voice down, Sir Lawrence." The maid sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

That was when Arlania opened her eyes, blinking at the ceiling as if confused. "Bwah!"

"...This brat needs to get a vocabulary lesson." He muttered to himself. "She really is a bean brat! I ain't ever calling her my Lady until she can say things correctly!"

The maid really wanted to bash her head against the wall. "I…" She breathed in deeply. "I will be stepping out now, so please play with her _gently_ and make sure that she does not hit herself or gets hurt in any way."

"HEY-!" Before he could rebel against the maid's words, she had already left the room. "Tch, leaving me alone with this stupid brat." He stared at Arlania again.

She continued to blink at the ceiling before letting out a small giggle. "Hehehe!"

"...This baby's creepy as fuck." Lawrence stood up, shuddering. "This is why I don't like babies. I don't get what's in that empty brain of theirs." He then glanced at the cat doll. He had to admit that the doll was pretty adorable. When he grabbed it, he noticed how tight her grip was on the doll. "Tch, why isn't she letting go?" He was about to pull on it harder before sighing to himself. "I'll give you back the damn doll. I just want to take a look at it."

Strangely, once he said those words, she let go. Blinking, he looked at her in confusion. However, he gently held the doll and looked at every seam carefully. "This is well-made. I guess that's to be expected." He sighed and then gave it back to the baby. "I wonder if I can make one of those myself. It probably isn't hard either."

"..." He then smiled creepily himself. "I can _gently _play with the baby. I have the perfect activity in mind." He pulled the crib towards the television set. After looking through all of the DVD's, he took out one that was carefully hidden by - most likely, one of the maids. "Now then, you brat, time for you to get a lesson on the reality of this world."

Arlania hugged the cat doll, looking highly irritated. "GUABADAH!" She cried out before pouting to herself and staring at the ceiling out of frustration. He put the DVD into the player and grabbed Arlania from her crib, placing her in between his legs, so that she could sit up somehow.

Grabbing onto the remote, he grinned mischievously. "Are you ready, brat?"

"Guh…" She pouted some more and then bit Lawrence's arm.

He blinked and stared at the baby. "I can't even smack this brat." He sighed and then raised the baby up into the air with his arms. "Kid, I know that you hate me, which works perfectly for me since I also don't like you that much, but I gotta enjoy my time here somehow, so let's watch this awesome horror movie together."

"..." The baby seemed to be thinking, which honestly made zero sense to Lawrence, so he placed her back down again. "Buduh…"

"Glad that you agree, brat." Lawrence finally pressed the '_Play_' button on the remote.

It was only after a couple of minutes that the maid came back.

"_KYAHHHHHH!_" A shrill scream from a woman came from Arlania's room.

The maid panicked and slammed the door open, but found Lawrence and Arlania's eyes glued to the screen. While usually it would have been perfectly fine if that was the only issue, but… She looked at the contents of the screen and screamed out a shrill cry herself. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING TO MY LADY?!"

"Tch, we got caught, brat. It must have been your fault." Lawrence told the baby with a straight face. Arlania sighed and grumbled to herself with indecipherable words. "Don't you dare complain to me, brat. If you're going to complain, complain to her." He pointed rudely at the maid.

"Bwah braduhgu." She kept slamming her hand down on Lawrence's thigh as if wanting his attention.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Fine. I'll make you a fluffy cat doll to make up for it." He picked her up and placed her down on the crib again, while the maid quickly turned off the television.

"You are now forbidden from watching any shows on this television set for the next two years!" The maid huffed at him angrily. She then looked through all the DVD's, sorting them by appropriateness and inappropriateness. Once she finished, she took away the DVD's that were in the '_inappropriateness_' pile. "These will be burned immediately and effectively. And if you happen to find any more of these kinds, you will bring them to me as quickly as you can. Is that understood, Sir Lawrence?"

"Right, right. Jeez, you're freaking out a bit too much. What can a baby understand anyways?" He shrugged.

The maid glared at him. "A baby can get influenced easily by adults and by anything they see or experience, so this is the critical period for them. That being said, Sir Lawrence, please watch your mouth as well."

Without waiting for his response, she slammed the door shut.

"Well this sucks." He merely responded. "Right? Brat?"

"_Nn_… Ugyah butah…"

It was in that next second that he smelled something very horrendous from her.

"UGH, NO! NOT POOP!"

* * *

"Why is she giving me flowers?" Sixteen year old Lawrence stared down at the blue flower that Arlania handed over to him with a big smile on her face.

The maid giggled to herself. "It's because she likes you and so that's why she gave you the flower."

"Tch, brat." He called out to her. The three year old girl ran over to him immediately. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Id looks pweedy!" She said to him brightly. "Doncha like?"

"...I mean it does look pretty, but it doesn't mean that you should give flowers to everyone you like, brat." He sighed and then put the flower behind her ear. "There. Now you're pretty with the flower."

"YAY!" She put her hands up into the air and then hugged Lawrence, climbing onto him, so that she would not fall. He also held her up, so that she was secure in his hold.

"Where do you wanna go now, brat?" He asked her.

"Nn…" She scrunched up her face, trying hard to think. "BAADOOM!"

"Why do you need to go to the bathroom? Don't tell me that you wanted to take a leak all this time!" He looked at her in horror. She tilted her head to the side, not understanding. "Whatever. I'll take you to the bathroom immediately. Who wants someone's pee or poop on their clothes?!"

"..." She pouted and then pulled on his hair.

He let out a yelp and proceeded to glare at her. "Ya little brat, I was going to give you the newest cat doll that I made, but it seems like you don't want it, eh?"

The moment she heard the word, doll, she stopped pulling on his hair as her eyes glittered with excitement. "CAT! DOLL!"

"Why is that the only two things that you can say correctly?" Lawrence asked her seriously. She ignored him.

"Cat doll!" She demanded, whacking his head and face with her hands.

"GAH, YOU BRAT! I WON'T GIVE YOU THE DOLL IF YOU DON'T STOP!" He managed to yell out.

She finally stopped and then smiled at him brightly. "Boo boo?" She blew on the areas that were turning red from her attack and then kissed it gently. "Now pine?"

"Yes, I'm fine now." He then entered the bathroom, pulling out the fluffy cat doll that he recently made from his pocket. She stared at it with excitement. "Here you go, kid." She held onto the cat doll tightly. "I guess you like it?"

"_Nn_, mine." She expressed to him, approval shining in her eyes. She then gave the doll lots of kisses while Lawrence waited for her outside as she did her business in the bathroom.

* * *

A seventeen year old Lawrence sighed deeply as four year old Arlania held onto his pants desperately, crying aloud. "NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Large droplets of tears trickled down her chubby cheeks. "I WON'T LET YOU! LAWRENCE HAS TO STAY WITH ME!"

"Brat, I'll be back soon. You just turned four. I'm sure you can deal with my absence for a while." He scratched the back of his head. "And don't you have your brother? Go play with him."

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH BROTHER ANYMORE! HE'S BORING!" From afar, her brother fell to the floor on his knees as he began to fake sob about how his little sister liked Lawrence, better than him. "I… I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU LEAVE!" She announced to him, sniffing.

"Alright. Then don't forgive me, brat." He shooed her away with his hand. This, however, made her cry even harder.

She fell to her knees dramatically "L-LAWRENCE, YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"Alright, brat. Glad that you hate me that much. Then I won't have to worry about you doing something stupid while I'm gone." He patted her on the head.

"NO, THEN I'LL DO SOMETHING STUPID, SO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Arlania's bottom lip trembled. She wrapped her arms around his leg again. "I DON'T LIKE THIS HUNT THING! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!"

"..." He sighed deeply. "Brat, it's called the Hunter Exam. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I DON'T CARE!" She sobbed some more. "I'LL RIP UP THAT CAT DOLL YOU GAVE ME!"

He sternly flicked her forehead with his fingers. She looked at him, shocked. She put her hands on her forehead. "My Lady..."

This made her sniff and her tears stopped. She blinked. "Why are you calling me that, Lawrence?" She did not like it at all.

"My Lady, taking this Hunter Exam will help me with my job. In other words, I need it to better protect you and to ensure that I get the proper knowledge to execute strategies that will keep your family's safety at the highest priority. Do you understand?" He looked at her seriously. "So I will need you to wait for me. Can you do that for me, my Lady?"

"..." She held onto the hems of her dress tightly. She looked down at the ground and then up at Lawrence. "If I do, then will you stay with me forever and ever after you come back?" She pouted.

He smiled at her, feeling amused at her words. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"If I asked you to marry me, then will you stay with me forever and ever?" She twiddled her fingers and then hugged him tightly. She did not want to let go of him until he answered.

He blinked and then patted her head again. "I don't know if I even want to marry you and quite frankly, I don't want to marry the kid who had the audacity to poop during our first meeting." He let out a short laugh. "But I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to."

She pulled away, her eyes widening. "...Really?"

"Yes." He nodded, smiling to her comfortingly. "So don't worry and just wait for me to come back, okay?"

She paused and then nodded enthusiastically at him. "I WILL!"

"Good!" He gave her a thumbs up and then began to head towards the road. "See ya later, brat!"

"Okay!" Arlania's eyes brightened as she waved at him. "BYE, YOU ANGSTY BASTARD-!"

"AHH! MY LADY, DO NOT SAY SUCH WORDS!" The maid cried out in horror.

* * *

Nineteen year old Lawrence came back to the estate in quite a mess. His appearance seemed rougher than before as his countenance appeared wise and calm. His clothes were dirty and his hair was longer, clearly needing a nice haircut.

He stood at the gate with a serious expression. '_What is with this heavy and depressing atmosphere?_' He did not understand why the Froshumburg Estate felt dismal, instead of the usual lightness. However, he pushed open the gate and then entered through the front door.

Some of the maids and butlers greeted him happily, as though they were truly relieved that he was back, but it almost felt off to him. After all, there was nothing to feel relieved about, just because he was here. Nothing would change - at least, that was what he thought, until he reached Arlania's room.

"..." He stood in front of the door, feeling the eyes of almost everyone. It was as if they wanted to see what would happen next - to see if he could make a difference. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to reply.

"_Come in._" Six-year old Arlania said in a stern voice. Uncertain about the tone of her voice, he opened the door and took a step forward when he suddenly stopped moving, his eyes widening. At her desk was a familiar but unfamiliar figure with a cold empty gaze. Her smile was just as warm as before, but there was an underlying stain of tragedy inside of them.

He then bowed to her respectfully. "I have returned to you, my Lady. As a new terrorist hunter, I will utilize my skills and knowledge to keep the Froshumburg Family safe at all costs."

"Welcome back, Lawrence. It is good to have you here again." She answered in a very dry tone as if she could care less. "Now then… Is there anything you need from me - to start this process of keeping the family safe?"

"..." He looked up at her and frowned. "There is, but… I am uncertain as to whether my Lady would be able to do it or not."

"...It is not a matter of being able or unable to do it." She smiled at him thinly. "It is only a matter of forcing oneself to do it. So what is it?"

"We must intensely train you physically, mentally, and emotionally." He simply answered her.

She immediately shifted her interest towards him. "Is that so…?" She then let out a short laugh before nodding. "Then in that case, let us get this started tomorrow morning since you still need to rest after traveling for so long."

"Thank you very much, my Lady. I will take my leave then." He bowed to her and proceeded to leave the room, allowing the doors to close behind him. He sighed a little. "She's not smiling as much anymore." Feeling a bit forlorn, he dragged himself to his room in hopes of getting some high-quality sleep for once in his life.

* * *

"Master." Lawrence entered into the current head, Richard Froshumburg's office. "I am back from my journey."

Richard looked even older than before, which strangely made the younger male feel a bit sad. "Welcome home, Lawrence."

"Tch, who said that this is my home?" Lawrence crossed his arms, snorting.

The older male smiled at him sadly. "Even so, I feel like this is your home." That was when Richard's expression dropped into one of immense exhaustion. "...You know, Lawrence... I have made a terrible mistake."

"...Does it have to do with Arlania?" The terrorist hunter sighed, scratching the back of his head. "What happened?"

"..." The current head sat down on his chair, slumping in it. "I… The Royal Court…" He did not know where to start.

Lawrence, somewhat understanding the seriousness of the situation after Richard mentioned the Royal Court, sat down on a chair across from him. "Take your time and let me know about every single little detail."

"Alright." The older male, looking more tired than ever, continued to talk to Lawrence about the situation at hand until night fell on them.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, mistress." Lawrence murmured to Arlania's mother, Adela Froshumburg. She stopped signing the papers and looked up at him. "She's slowly but surely dying on the inside."

"Do you mean Arlania?" Adela whispered, her voice weak. It was as if the topic of Arlania was taboo to her.

"Yes. If we don't do something, she'll kill herself." Lawrence's hands curled into fists. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

Adela stood up from her seat, a stern expression on her face. "She will not kill herself because she has told me that she will be the perfect noble. In that case, she will never kill herself unless the situation calls for it." Pain flickered in her eyes. She turned away. "Since that is the case, we must ensure that she never ends up in a situation where it calls for it. Is that understood, Lawrence?"

"...Of course." He stood up from his seat, finding a new purpose. After bowing to her, he was about to leave when he noticed the forlorn expression on her face. "...She loves you, you know. So don't hurt yourself too much, mistress."

She smiled wryly to herself. "Perhaps, she does, but it makes me wonder if she really knows just how much I love her."

"I will strive to tell her everyday then - that you, the master, and her brother love her very, very much." He reassured her, finally allowing the door to close. It was right before the doors closed completely that he noted the relieved expression on Adela's face.

He sighed to himself. "Seems like I got a lot to do now."

* * *

A way older Lawrence, clearly in his late thirties, leaned against his chair as Kit-Three began to insult him with his petty words, but he paid no mind to it. "...I walked Ai down the aisle." He murmured to himself before laughing aloud. "To think that even someone like me could have that privilege." Looking out the window, he smiled sadly at the sky. "Isn't that right? Mistress? Master?"

"What the hell are you going on about, you idiot?" Kit-Three shoved his arm into Lawrence's face. He glared at him.

Rolling his eyes, Lawrence merely closed his eyes and sighed. "But then again, those two have always been tenacious about me being part of their family."

Kit-Three kept kicking him. Lawrence's eye twitched. He stood up from his seat and grabbed onto the cat plush roughly. Throwing him outside of the window, he locked the window and his door before sitting down on his chair again. "Haa… Such a relaxing evening, this is…"

It was only a few moments later that his door got smashed into pieces by...

_KABOOM-!_

Lawrence's eye twitched. '_Who the fuck exploded my door…?_'

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU ONE-OF-A-KIND, OOF-!" Lawrence immediately threw an uppercut at Kit-Two, making him fly upwards and forcing him to get stuck in the ceiling.

"I should have known that it was your sorry ass." The older male shook his head and then looked out the window to see Kit-Three, Arla, Killua, Ai, and Kurapika talking to each other in a pleasant manner. "And I should have known that they were coming here to visit me."

He smiled to himself, getting ready to head out. "Time to put them through some hell for interrupting my peace time."

_END._

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Look forward to the next one-shot!**


	28. When Alluka Left Killua

**This chapter will primarily be about after Alluka leaves Killua and Killua meets up with Arla. So it's during the time period when Ai was still working with the Nostrades, Kurapika and Leorio become the Zodiacs, and Gon was working on getting his certificate. In other words, it's during the timeskip.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Killua tapped his finger on top of the table with a stern expression. It was making the tea in his cup vibrate. Across from him sat a bored Arla.

"Killua." She called out to him with a very neutral expression. He twitched and came to a stop.

"Y-yeah." He gave her a nervous smile as he then sipped his tea again to cover up his irritation.

"What exactly are you annoyed about?"

'_Ah, it came… Arla's curiosity._' He looked out the window, pretending to be very nonchalant. "Nothing." However, when he glanced Arla's expression, he froze even further. Her neutral expression had changed into one of displeasure.

"Is...that so…?" She placed her cup down. "Then I guess you don't mind if I just leave? After all, I have better things to do than trying to have fun with someone who isn't paying attention at all to the person who they invited to hang out with." Her tone was hard and he knew that he had essentially screwed up.

"That's…" He let out a small sigh. "I'm just mad that Alluka's with those brats. It feels like they took her away from me so abruptly. I don't like it - this feeling…"

Arla blinked and then let out a warm smile again. "In that case, please just tell me that in the first place, so that I won't go assuming that you just enjoy wasting my time for no reason at all."

Sweat trickled down his cheek. '_The person I like can be...scary._' He placed his cup down. "...Arla, you can be quite cruel sometimes, you know that?" Killua blankly told her.

She blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side a little. "Really? I thought that I was quite...normal."

He shrugged, his smile transforming into a small smirk. "Maybe a little airheaded, but I guess you can be normal now."

"...Can...now…" Arla sighed a little. "I thought that I was improving a lot, ever since I traveled for my job…" She sipped her tea again with a troubled expression on her face.

He let out a small laugh, eating a bite of the chocolate cake that was in front of him.

"But you know, Killua…" Arla's gaze warmed, overwhelmingly affectionate - or at least, he hoped that it did. "Even if you feel that way, the reason you accepted her decision is because you knew that they were all trustworthy and good people...and because you care about your little sister's happiness the most. Isn't that right?"

He leaned against the back of his chair, looking up at the light blue sky. "Yeah… As long as she's safe and happy, I'll be happy…" His smile looked forlorn, carefree, and affectionate.

Arla giggled in her hand, making him look at her questioningly. "You truly are a good older brother. It makes me wish you were _my_ older brother." From the back of her mind, she could almost imagine her actual older brother crying in a corner of the cafe and telling their mother about how mean she was being right now. '_But then again, he could also be holding onto me like a madman while glaring at Killua as if he was some kind of a wild animal… I apologize to you greatly, Killua, if that is the case._' She sipped her tea to hide her laughter. '_If only Ai was here to confirm it…_'

Killua seemed displeased as he frowned to himself. He leaned against his arm and looked away from her. "I don't want to be your brother."

"Eh?" Arla's eyes widened. She placed her cup down gently. "Killua…?"

His eyes locked with hers. She could almost feel herself drowning in those blue pools, as if they had the ability to take her to a new dimension - a very beautiful blue world. His expression remained stern and serious. "_I don't want to be your brother_." His voice rang clearly in her ears.

She could feel her cheeks flushing. "Ah, yes. You are not my brother and will never be my brother." She could not break her gaze away from his. Her fingers trembled and her ears were burning red. '_Please don't look at me anymore like this… I feel like I'm going to die from this…_' She wanted to shut her eyes tight, but she just kept still.

Killua's eyes suddenly widened as if he was fascinated by something. '_She didn't say it… She didn't say that I'm her friend forever… Even though in the past, she would always…_' His heart trembled with hope. '_So cruel in the way she gives me hope...and yet, I can't give up like an idiot._' It made him remember an unpleasant memory.

* * *

"_Hey Killua," Leorio called the white-haired male on the phone. "Do you still like Arla?"_

"_...So what if I do?" Killua murmured with annoyance._

"_Did you confess to her?" The older man seemed persistent in knowing._

"_...I did a year ago." Killua whispered, not wanting to remember what happened that day._

"_So you did confess to her when you were both in her room…" Leorio sighed. "You should just give up on her for your own sake."_

_His heart shook in his chest violently. That idea made him feel sick to the stomach. "NO! I-"_

"_I know that you like her, but maybe you should give other people a chance too? It might help you to let go of her." Leorio seemed to lean against the back of his chair as there was a small creaking noise in the call._

"_...No." Killua's voice sounded almost cold. "...I have to admit that I tried to consider other people in the hopes that I could forget about her, but… in the end, it was useless. To me, all the other girls were just...annoying and irritating. No one could ever replace her in my life… Leorio, I just can't forget about her. I just can't give up on her. So that is why I will…"_

* * *

Killua continued to stare at Arla quietly before breaking the silence. "Should I go on a date with that waitress from earlier?" He held the napkin that the waitress wrote her phone number on in front of her.

His sudden question made Arla's heart drop and she felt a little dizzy from the unexpected words from him.

"..." She could not find herself to smile or to encourage him, even though in the past, her ignorant self would have done both of those things without trouble. She sat still, glancing down at her teacup with a very emotionless expression. '_I…_'

The longer the silence continued, the more Killua felt his heart beat faster. '_She's… not saying anything. She actually isn't saying anything… She...actually looks so troubled about this. Or maybe I'm just being an idiot right now and I'm just imagining everything… NO! This isn't a dream. It can't be..._' After having such a long one-sided love, he had hardened his heart to the point that he had expected her to encourage him to go for it with her bright warm smile. He almost wanted to cry with happiness at this point.

"Actually, I think I won't go on a date with her. She doesn't seem like someone I would be interested in anyways." Killua brightly smiled at her. The way she let out a small sigh as she relaxed made his smile widen. He took another bite out of his chocolate cake, his mood clearly improving every second.

She seemed to doze off afterwards. '_It's okay. It's okay, Arlania. He said that he won't go on a date with that girl… But why...am I so bothered by this?_' Despite thinking that, she inwardly knew that she had the answer to that question, but it was just a matter of acknowledging it or not.

"Arla." Killua's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Ah, yes!" She seemed startled, glancing up at him without any mental preparation. The moment their eyes locked again, her cheeks flushed pink and her lips warped into an odd smile that might not be a smile. '_How embarrassing…_'

He sliced the cake into small pieces and then stabbed one with his fork. "Here. Try some! It's really good and it's not that sweet, so you'll probably enjoy it." He held out his fork, hoping to feed her directly, but his expectations for that remained very, extremely low. The last time he tried this, after all, she had asked for another fork and then tasted the bite-sized cake with her own fork.

This time, she stared at him blankly before her ears flushed pink again. Her fingers curled and she gripped her skirt tightly. After a moment of contemplation, she tucked her hair behind her ear as she leaned forward and ate the cake from his fork.

He gaped at her in shock.

After eating the bite-sized piece, she could taste the mild sweetness and light bitterness of the chocolate cake. "It is quite delicious…" She murmured to him almost in a shy manner.

He continued to look at her in a daze as if he was in great disbelief before snapping out of it. He grasped the back of his neck with his hand and looked away with a light blush. "I'm glad that you like it..." He then used that fork to take another bite of the cake. '_I know I'm being an immature idiot right now, but…this... it's an indirect kiss…_'

Arla put her hands together. "Once you're done with your cake, shall we explore this city together?" She asked him with a bright expression, as if she was trying to hide how she truly felt.

"Sure." He answered with a warm expression. '_Maybe the idea of us being together isn't truly hopeless… Maybe I can hope, after all._' That thought continued to echo in his mind as he watched her shy and nervous expression with delight. '_Perhaps, a little bit more time and push will do it...and then...I can finally hold her tight in my arms._'

"Killua?" She looked at him questioningly, unable to handle the way he intensely stared at her for a long minute. "Is something the matter?"

"Hm?" He just had a boyish smile on his face, as if pretending not to know what she was talking about. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Oh okay…" She tilted her head to the side and then sipped her tea once more, a comfortable silence settling in between them.

_END._

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Look forward to the next one-shot!**


	29. Red Pinwheel

**This chapter will be set after the last arc and during the time when Killua and Arla are traveling together around the world. **

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Arla jerked awake. Sweat trickled down her forehead. It had been a while since she had a nightmare, but strangely, tonight led her down the path of hell in her dreamworld. She sighed lightly to herself and looked across the room where the other bed was. Killua slept quietly, clearly undisturbed.

Getting out of her bed carefully, she looked out the window and watched the moon shine down on her. Despite the fact that she had defeated her worst enemy and had gone on a journey around the world, she doubted herself - if she really could accept her happiness so easily.

She sighed again, this time a little louder.

She could not help herself, but she knew that her way of thinking would be unacceptable if she wanted to live a content life in the future. Pinching her cheeks hard, she walked over to Killua's bed.

"..." She soon rested her chin against her arms that laid on top of his bed. Her tense shoulders began to relax and she gazed at him lovingly as locks of his white hair began to cover more parts of his forehead.

His sleeping face somehow calmed down her fears and anxieties to the point that it made her wonder if he was her medicine, her lucky charm. '_I wish I can see his eyes… Maybe they will make me feel even better than before… Too bad, I cannot call Ai right now though._' Her lips finally widened into an affectionately warm smile.

The moment she thought that, she found herself looking into those blue orbs that she so desperately wanted to see. "Ah." Her cheeks began to flush a deep red.

"Ah." Killua blinked in surprise before he also flushed a dark red. He hid his face with his hand, while Arla buried her face into her arms. It was only a few moments later that he broke the silence. "Did you have a hard time sleeping?"

"Um, well…" She looked back at him shyly. "A bit… I woke up earlier."

He stared at her for a moment, clearly thinking about what to do. He then suddenly sat up from his bed and got off.

"?" She glanced up at him questioningly as he went through his backpack. Once he found what he was looking for, he walked over to her. "What were you looking for?" She asked him quietly.

"This." He held out the red pinwheel in front of her. She blinked in confusion. "This will blow away your fears and anxieties if you give it a kiss in the center and I kiss the other side at the same time." His bright smile, strangely, seemed suspicious, but she nevertheless decided to go with his suggestion. She had nothing to lose, after all.

He went back on his bed and patted the seat next to him. "Sit here."

"...Okay." She climbed onto his bed and sat next to him. The next moment, he covered both of them with his light blanket, making the pinwheel twirl from the wind. "It is so warm under your blanket…" She smiled softly at him.

His gaze warmed and he gently pulled her towards him with his hand behind her neck, his lips pressing onto her cheek lightly. She trembled a little, feeling his touch very clearly; it was as if her senses heightened just for this single moment. She could feel herself smiling with delight. "Now…" He whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear. "Are you ready?"

"Ah, yes…" She managed to whisper back to him. He put the red pinwheel in between them. As they got closer to the pinwheel, the more she felt aware of the warmth radiating from his body. '_So warm… So comforting… How does he make me feel so safe...so content…?_'

When her lips touched the center of the cold pinwheel, there was a warmth that soon permeated the pinwheel from the other side - from Killua. Her hand clasped over his - the one that held the pinwheel. It felt like a long minute, but it was a pleasant minute that she wished would never end. The only things that connected her with him were the heat from their body and the touch of their hands. And yet, this fragile connection reminded her that the only obstacle blocking her from reaching her own happiness was...herself.

Forcefully removing the pinwheel away to the side with her hand, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "I will not run." She simply commented with a serious expression.

"Then don't." He smiled softly. "And with your own hands, grab what you need and what you want."

She swallowed nervously. "Is that your permission for me to…?"

"Yes."

She glanced down with hesitation. "Will you not regret it?"

"Why would I regret it?" He finally placed the red pinwheel next to them as he cupped her cheek.

She let out a small sigh of frustration. "I do not know."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll always be here for you and I'll always wait for you. No matter how hard things get and even if there are times when I might get tired and feel hopeless about us, that won't stop me from being with you and from working with you to get over obstacles. As long as you don't give up, then I won't give up on us either."

Her eyes widened briefly as she could almost feel them moistening with tears. "Thank you for saying that, Killua. I… I will not give up on us and on myself, so please continue to stay by my side?" Her voice sounded shaky in her ears, but she could not help herself.

"Of course, I will, because I…" He closed his eyes gently, taking his time to articulate his words.

This was when Arla cupped his cheeks with her hands and closed the distance between them. The tingling sensation of their lips lightly touching made her tremble as they continued to gently touch each other over and over again. Soon, he could no longer take those soft caresses and his lips pressed harder against hers, almost as if he wanted to embrace all of her. Small bites, light touches, and gentle persuasions… They overwhelmed her senses. By the time she snapped out of her daze, she was laying down on his bed with him on top as he affectionately gave her butterfly kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

The moment they took a relaxed breath together, he finally leaned his forehead against hers, their gazes locking with each other's, as he then whispered to her softly, "Because I…love you, Arlania…"

She gave him a warm smile that held a deep affection for him. "...I love you too, Killua."

"So… Do you think you can sleep well now?" He grinned at her playfully.

She pouted a little. "What makes you think that I can sleep after we did that?"

Her words made him burst out into a short fit of laughter. "I guess you're right about that…" His expression then turned into one of mischief. "But this experience will never let you look at the pinwheel the same ever again, huh."

"...Can I smack you?" She asked with a smile that was not really a smile.

He smirked a little. "You can't smack me, but you can always hug me to sleep." He then laid down next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She yelped as her face buried into the crevice of his neck. He effortlessly wrapped the blanket around them both. "I'll be right here, so don't worry about anything and sleep."

"Fine… I will try my best to sleep again." Her cheeks flushed as she wrapped her arm around his waist. When she glanced up at him, she could see his long eyelashes as he closed his eyes as an attempt to sleep. She reached out for his cheek and pulled herself up to him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips again. "...Good night, Killua…"

He did not open his eyes, but his lips widened into a warm smile as his arm pulled her towards him again. He buried his face into her neck and breathed out, "Good night, Arlania…"

After they changed their sleeping positions into a comfortable one, their thumbs began to caress each other's back in a rhythmic but comforting manner. And as the clock ticked by, their thoughts continued to linger along the lines of:

'_If only we can stay like this forever...but for now…_'

'_-sweet dreams, my love…_'

_END._

* * *

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing. However, if you don't like the story, due to plot or due to other reasons, then you are free to stop reading, but flames will not be accepted or appreciated. Thank you for understanding and for supporting our work! We look forward to hearing from everyone!**

**Thank you for the follow/favorite: AgentJuneau and Anime013.**

**Look forward to the next one-shot!**


	30. Home

**This chapter will be set after the time when Killua and Arla are traveling together around the world, but it is set before the events of the epilogue chapter. Might be the last one-shot, but not sure. Might label the story as complete for now, but if requests come in for more one-shots, then I might add it to this story, even after it's labeled as complete.**

"" **\- speech**

_italics_ **\- thoughts/memory/dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

Arla sighed to herself in a disheartening manner. She had fought with Killua on the phone yesterday, which resulted in her crying and explaining what was going on in her head, while Killua quietly waited until she was done before explaining his side. To others, it might have seemed like everything went well at the end and it really did as he confirmed or rejected whatever notion was in her head and they even worked out a solution that would tackle the issue that they fought about, but to Arla, it did not mean that it lessened how much she missed him.

She slapped her cheeks hard, chiding herself harshly. "What am I doing?! I am not the emotional type! Why do I keep crying around him - like a weakling?!" But she knew inside that even if she could control herself well around others, Killua was an exception. "Love is so troublesome." She muttered under her breath. Despite her slight misgivings about love and being vulnerable in front of others, she knew that crying in front of him was better than telling him nothing about what was bothering her.

"He is not a mind reader, after all…" She sat down on the bed and glanced out the window. "I am being a complete idiot. Crying is not a sign of weakness. It just means that I am comfortable enough to show him my vulnerable side…" Looking to her side, there was a small basket of clean laundry that needed to be folded. This made her smile a bit. Excitement began to bubble up inside of her.

"He's coming back soon…" She murmured to herself and grabbed the first piece of clothing.

It was Killua's shirt.

"_Arlania, let's go get some dinner already!" Killua brightly smiled at her from the doorway, letting out a small laugh. "There's no need to do the laundry right now, right? We can do it together after."_

When Arla blinked and glanced at the doorway, her imagined version of Killua was no longer there. A pang of loneliness stabbed at her heart before withering away into loving warmth as she tightly shut her eyes and embraced his freshly cleaned shirt.

The warmth and the loneliness felt as if they were mixing into a concoction of overwhelming gratitude. Tears unwillingly sprouted from the corner of her eyes and when she opened them, they rolled down her cheeks like a trickle of comforting rain.

"..._I love you_." She whispered to herself, wondering if her words could be heard by Killua with the help of a miracle. Nevertheless, she gingerly wiped her tears away and continued to hold onto the shirt as she dozed off under the warm sunlight.

After a couple of long minutes, she finally snapped out of it. "What am I doing? I need to hurry up and fold these…" Feeling a little embarrassed, she quickly folded the rest of the clothes and stored them away in the appropriate places.

"Whew. Another productive day for me." Arla put her hands on her hips and smiled brightly.

_Ping!_

Within a second, she grabbed her phone to see who sent her the text, her heart pumping with excitement.

It was Killua.

"_I'll be coming by noon on that day! Can't wait to see you soon._" The text from him was short, but his words filled her heart in ways that others could never do. She affectionately smiled at her phone and let out a short laughter of delight. She then jumped onto her bed and rolled on it before sending him a text to confirm that she got his message and would be waiting for him patiently.

"Ah… I can't wait…" She whispered to herself as she stared at the ceiling. "Now then… What should I do next?"

* * *

It was the millionth time that Arla glanced at the clock. "11:50…" She murmured to herself, walking back and forth before sitting down on the chair. "Ten more minutes…" It was the cursed ten minutes. For the first time, she hated how long ten minutes was.

She sighed heavily. "Why can it not go by faster?"

She then checked her clothes, her skin condition, her energy level, her aura, and her phone. "Why did I get everything done so early…?" She muttered out of frustration. "How annoying…"

Unable to bear the wait any longer, she ran outside in hopes of seeing him. When she did not see him from afar, she paced back and forth in front of the entrance. Sometimes, she tried to distract herself with birds, clouds, bugs, and even the bricks on the wall, but no matter how much she tried, her thoughts would eventually lead back to Killua.

"I am so hopeless…" She sighed again, hugging her knees to herself. "Why can I not stop thinking about him for once? It is as if I love him way more than I did a month ago." That was when she paused for a brief second. "Who am I kidding… I do love him way more than I did a month ago." She never realized just how much she felt for him until they had to be apart for a bit. "I...am officially screwed."

"What are you screwed about?" A familiar voice from a short distance away asked her in a mischievous yet joyful tone. This made Arla's heart pound hard against her chest as she looked up to see who it was.

Her gaze met with two nostalgic blue orbs - those affectionate eyes that shook her to the core.

She clumsily stood up quickly and then dashed towards him, feeling overwhelmed by how much she loves him. Right before she reached him, she jumped towards him and embraced him tightly as if it was an attempt to ensure that it really was him and not a figment of her imagination. "You're back… You're back!" She hurriedly murmured those words, holding him even tighter with her arms around his neck. She buried her face into the crevice of his neck and kissed his bare skin multiple times without hesitation - to show her huge affection for him.

"I never thought that I would get such a passionate and warm welcome from you like this, Arlania." Killua let out a happy laugh as he tightly embraced her back. "I have to say that I quite like it."

"Of course, I would. You are the person I love and the person I missed." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "You are home to me, Killua. Even if I can keep myself busy, without you, the place that I am at does not feel like home anymore. But I have to admit that since there were traces of you everywhere, it made me feel less lonely, even when I did miss you."

"I'm glad to hear that." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in an affectionate manner. "You know, Arlania, you're also my home. Did you know that?"

"Really…?" She smiled happily at him.

"Of course, because you're the person I love and the person I missed while I was away from you." He hugged her tighter. "And I never want to let you go again." His lips widened into a boyish smile that reflected his joy of being reunited with her.

At those words, Arla giggled a little before pecking his lips. "I also do not want to let you go again if possible."

"For now, let's spend lots of time together to make up for lost time." She nodded at his words as they then continued to embrace one another under the warm sunlight.

_END._

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows: Astraea Velzquez and selina-lightsky!**

**Astraea Velzquez: Thank you for the review! Highly appreciate it. :) **

**We love getting reviews, even if it's a small support message, your reactions to the story, or constructive criticism. But we also love getting follows and favorites! It helps us see that you are truly enjoying our story and that you want to help us improve our writing.**

**Also, thank you for reading and loving this story. It has been a pleasure to write it with my co-writer and it was nice to hear from the readers about this story. Again, thank you. We really appreciate and appreciated your support!**


End file.
